Ninja of the Straw Hat Pirates
by Steam Powered Crow
Summary: Naruto awakes alone after he and Sasuke are forced to pull Kaguya into a new world to save their home reality. Needing to find his once wayward friend and ensure the Rabbit Goddess is no longer a threat, he sets off in this new world. And maybe this crew under the flag with a Straw Hat will be willing to help. Pairings. Devil Fruit Naruto. Manga spoilers.
1. Enter the Blues

**So, I've gotten back into One Piece and thought, "I've had some ideas for a story," and now here we are. Back at a new beginning. So click inside, pull up a seat, grab the popcorn, take a swig and enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece and get no money from this

* * *

Kaguya Otsutsuki struggled as the Six Paths-Chibaku Tensei drew stone around her. She could feel the sealing jutsu, the same her sons had used on her centuries before, work to bind her powers. She reached into her bond with the God Tree, and to the chakra of every being resting in the bliss of the Infinite Tsukuyomi and pulled.

" **I will not be imprisoned again!** "

The sphere of stone erupted as a wave of white chakra burst from the Rabbit Goddess, wrapping around her in the silhouette of the Ten-Tailed Beast; her own Tailed Beast cloak. She regarded the four humans beneath her, like a god of wrath about to let loose her judgment upon those who earned her ire.

"Oh come on," Naruto Uzumaki groaned as he re-entered his Six Paths Sage Mode, "we had her. She's cheating."

"Stop complaining, Naruto," was Sasuke Uchiha's response as he regarded their foe with the mismatched pair of eyes, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and Rinnegan both spinning.

Behind them, Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake took up defensive stances, neither of them truly ready to face the angry goddess but they would not abandon their teammates.

Before any action could take place, Naruto and Sasuke felt a presence within their minds. Time stopped as the voice of Hagoromo Otsutsuki spoke to them, "Naruto, Sasuke, what has transpired? I felt the seal form and break."

"Oh man, Old Man Sage, its bad," Naruto said not taking his eyes of the frozen Kaguya, "We had her in the seal, but she broke out. Her chakra went crazy and now's like a Tailed Beast cloak."

The ancient sage reflected on this revelation for a moment. "She drew upon the chakra of those bound by the Infinite Tsukuyomi. I had not thought of her breaking the seal."

"We just got to beat her down again and reform the seal, right," Naruto asked Hagoromo.

"No," the Sage responded, "I did not take into account her connection to the bulk of the world's populace. If you force her to draw upon their chakra, they will wither away and become Zetsu."

"Then how are we going to beat her," Sasuke asked.

Hagoromo considered the problem, using his connection to his descendants to view the battle from their memories. He saw how the duo's attacks and tactics affected his mother, and how they may fair now that she had increased her power.

"I fear there may be no way to seal away my mother, not without risking the lives of everyone bound to her," Hagoromo said solemnly. "However," he continued, cutting off Naruto's retort before he could even utter one syllable, "you two possess the tools needed to end her threat to this world, but this course of action carries a great cost."

"What cost," Sasuke inquired.

"This reality will be lost to you."

"What the hell Old Man Sage," Naruto shouted, "I thought you said you had a way to not kill everyone linked to Kaguya!"

"Naruto," Sasuke interjected, annoyance at his partner's outburst evident, "let him speak."

"I can understand your confusion, and I must explain this in haste. The dimensions created by my mother and that of the Sharingan's Kamui are branches of our unique Time-Space, bubbles on the outer edge of reality. In my time, as I journeyed the world teaching Ninshu, I became aware of the boundary of reality. I reached out to this barrier while I meditated and understood what lay beyond. A multitude of realities, each with its own natures and rule.

"The only way to end my mother's threat to this world is to sever her connection it completely," the sage continued. "The shock of being torn from this reality will shatter the Infinite Tsukuyomi and free those under its thrall, but the only way to breach the boundary is to employ the Six Paths Yin and Yang to facilitate the use of all of your chakra, Naruto to empower Sasuke's Time-Space technique beyond the limit of the Rinnegan."

"Right," Naruto said, nodding in understanding, "We've got to keep her distracted until Sasuke can warp her away like Kakashi-sensei's Kamui."

"I am afraid such a maneuver will be impossible," the Sage sadly replied, "even if you can project the time-space technique to affect her at a distance, the two of you need to join the yin-yang marks to fully enable the chakra transfer. She will be wary of you joining your powers in such a way."

"So we need to hit her at point blank range. Got it," Naruto said.

Sasuke mulled over everything, working out what the Sage had said. And what he had left unsaid. "If we use my Time-Space technique with the full power of the Six-Paths chakra, I won't be able to make the area tailored to Kaguya. And if we have to get close to catch her off guard, we'll be affected as well. That's what you meant when you said we'd be loosing our world. The only way to beat Kaguya is to exile ourselves along with her."

"Sadly, it would seem this is the only course of action that we can take. Any other would result in my mother drawing more and more chakra into herself to counter you."

"What'll happen to us when we leave," Naruto asked, his voice quiet.

"You will be thrown through the void between realities until you encounter the edge of a new reality. Once you pass through it, you will become of that reality, your bodies changing to obey its rules. You will lose you chakra, which is why I can abide just letting my mother loose on another world; she will lack her most dangerous powers."

"And we'll be there to finish her off," Sasuke concluded.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a breath, steeling himself to follow in his parent's footsteps, ready to sacrifice to save others.

Sasuke, likewise, took a moment to reflect. He had no love for the world that had taken his family from him, but he wouldn't let Itachi's sacrifice be in vain. He did have one question for the spirit of the Sage of Six Paths before he would take action.

"What will happen to the Tailed Beasts?"

"Their souls are trapped within the chakra of the Ten Tails, within my mother. They will be brought along with you and will incarnate in the new world as you will. Although I suspect they will assume forms appropriate for the world."

Finding the answer acceptable, Sasuke nodded.

"Yosh," Naruto exclaimed, eyes burning with resolve, "Let's go banish a god."

"You got an actual plan this time. I don't think your joke jutsu is going to cut it this time," Sasuke remarked.

"Hey, we almost got her that time," Naruto smirked, "but yeah I have an idea.

"Remember when we fought Zabuza on the way to Wave?"

* * *

The instant time resumed its normal course Naruto and Sasuke took off like a shot, Naruto raising to the sky and Sasuke moving to flank. As he flew towards Kaguya, Naruto summoned a large number of clones and began to rush the Rabbit Goddess. Kaguya did not move against the Uzumaki flood, opting to utilize her chakra cloak to repel the clones.

With the swarm of clones drawing Kaguya's attention, Sasuke waited to make his move. With a clarity of vision afforded to him by his matured Sharingan, he kept track of Naruto's clones, poised to make his move.

' _There_ ,' he thought as he saw a clone fly into position, ' _Amenotejikara_.'

In an instant, Sasuke switched places with the clone; the cry of a Chidori in his right hand ringing out as he launched his attack at point blank range.

Kaguya's Byakugan eyes widened only a fraction as Sasuke's attack reached the outer edge of her chakra cloak, before she shot out her hand. She batted the lightning jutsu aside with ease, grabbing Sasuke by the throat.

"I have grown tired of this farce," the Goddess said somberly as a mass of Black Zetsu began to encroach upon the Uchiha. The tails of her chakra cloak grew as she drained Sasuke of his chakra, the lengthened tails batting away the army of Naruto clones.

The true Naruto flew back from the swatting tails, the Truth-Seeking Balls moving from his back to hover at his sides. He then took of at high speeds, right for the Rabbit Goddess and Sasuke. What clones remained took to blocking and redirecting Kaguya's tails as the original rocketed forward.

Narrowly avoiding a tail his clones couldn't block, Naruto launched the Truth-Seeking Balls, the black spheres flattening into a kunai-like shape. The projectiles flew, their aim lock onto Kaguya. The Rabbit Goddess was unmoved by them, opening a rift to intercept them.

Naruto grinned as he directed his attack away from the time-space rifts, speeding up both his projectiles and his own flight path. With a push of Senjutsu enhanced wind chakra, Naruto drove the Truth-Seeking Kunai as fast as they could, all of them aimed for Kaguya.

Kaguya focused her attention on Naruto's attack, reducing the drain on Sasuke to its lowest point. Space warped between her and kunai, a rift forming directly in the path of of the attack.

Naruto grinned as he let a standard kunai slip from his sleeve. ' _Even with your_ _Byakugan, you can't see something you don't expect._ '

He threw the sharpened steel with everything he had. It cut through the air of the strange dimension, drawing closer to Sasuke. As Kaguya's rifts closed and her attention returned to Sasuke, her eyes widened as the flying knife neared Sasuke's outstretched left hand.

"Amenotejikara."

With a flash of brilliant yellow, Naruto took the place of the kunai and clasped his right hand into Sasuke's left, uniting the marks of the Six Path. Power surged within the pair as Naruto channeled his all into Sasuke. The air around them shook as everything drew to a standstill; time itself froze as the power of the Sage of Six Paths worked through the Rinnegan.

And then, with no flashy display of chakra, no sound other than the rush of air to fill the void, the three figures vanished.

* * *

With a start Naruto woke, gasping for breath and coughing up sand. Shielding his eyes from the bright sun, he shakily got to feet and took in his surroundings. The beach he was on seemed to stretch on for miles as did the ocean, though if he strained his eyes he could just make out a landmass in the distance.

Turning inland, Naruto took in the forest that rose beyond the shore. He walked towards the treeline and was about to take to the canopy, when he noticed something wrong and remembered the words of Hagoromo.

"I really don't have my chakra anymore," he said aloud, "Guess Old Man Sage was right. Man, it's gonna be a pain without my clones." A sad smile crossed his face. "Must've sound like Shikamaru there. Hope the old man was right about the Tsukuyomi breaking."

Shaking his head clear of negative thoughts, Naruto made his way to the base of a tree and surveyed it. "That branch's low enough. I can make that."

Drawing back, Naruto took a breath and ran at the tree. As he neared the base, he jumped, intending to reach that low branch and swing higher. Instead, his jump proved more forceful and took him higher than he had intended.

Naruto sailed over the branch he aimed for, slamming into one of the higher limbs. "Ugh," he grunted as he pulled himself onto the branch, "Didn't think my jump would be that high."

He closed his eyes as he tried to gauge his strength. "I feel stronger, almost like I'm in Sage Mode." Opening his eyes, Naruto looked up, finding a limb about twenty feet above him.

Naruto crouched down and jumped. The air rushed in his ears as he ascended, the limb growing closer until his momentum began to slow as gravity began to take its toll. He reached out his hands and just barely took hold of the rough surface.

Taking a seat upon the limb, Naruto mused on his new found physical prowess. "I'm definitely stronger than I was without chakra, but I could jump way higher if I still had it."

After a brief rest, Naruto bound his way up the tree, handily reaching the highest limb. From his high perch, he gazed upon the land he had woken up on.

"An island, huh."

And not a large one. From his vantage point, Naruto guessed it would only take him half an hour to make it to the other side. Turning back to the beach he woke on, Naruto peered out over the ocean. The land he saw before was far larger than the spit of land he was on now.

"Guess I'm gonna need to make a boat. How hard can that be?"

* * *

Six days. It had taken Naruto three days to scrounge up the materials to build his escape craft and three days of trial and error to build something seaworthy. Mostly seaworthy. The raft he had cobbled together was made of only three meter wide logs he had hacked down with a kunai. A number of vines served to keep the craft from falling apart and he had fashioned an oar from sticks held together with the cut ribbons of his sleeves.

Naruto sat a little ways away from his raft, eating a fruit he had grown accustom to eating before a burned down fire. Once he fished his meal, he stood and picked up the bundle of fruit he had made from his jacket. With a vine, he tied the bundle to his back and made his way to the raft.

"OK," Naruto said going though his plan, "Get to that land over there, find people, and get to work finding Sasuke and the Tailed Beast and make sure Kaguya's not being evil." His stomach gave a slight rumble. "Oh and find some ramen, those fruit are tasty but I need some meat."

With his plan set, Naruto pushed his raft into the surf, walking a fair distance into the sea until he could no longer keep above the water level and rode the raft into open waters. The calm sea and cloudy skies made his trip uneventful and within a few hours he could make out the details of the coastline.

"Looks like there's a town over there," Naruto remarked as he adjusted course, "looks weird thought."

As he drew nearer, he became aware how 'weird' the town was.

"What the hell," he exclaimed, "Why are the building all upside down?"

The town looked like a storm had come through and flipped everything on its head. Naruto had managed to land his vessel upon the shore and hurried into the town.

"Doesn't look like anybodies around," he muttered, inspecting one of the upturned buildings. The town was oddly silent, like whatever happened had scared away even the birds.

And then a scream broke the silence.

' _That came of over there_ ,' Naruto thought jumping onto the top of an upturned house. He perched on the edge of the ruined building in time to see a small kid with a sword trip some long nose guy. Before the kid could use said sword, a young woman rounded the corner and knocked up in the head.

Naruto's attention was drawn down the road from the three humans by a cry of "Wait right there!"

' _Kisame!?,_ ' he thought as he took in the appearance of the newcomer. ' _No, that guys to fat be him. Guess there's fish-people in this world._ ' The Kisame lookalike drew nearer to the three human; the kid seemed fearful of the fish man while the woman remained calm. The sole grown man, with a rather long nose had slid in front of the other two and had drawn…

' _A slingshot?_ '

Slingshot guy look ready to fight the charging sharkman but Naruto was never one to just let some brute attack a kid.

' _And I've got just the move to take him out!_ '

"Food Cart Destroyer," Naruto called out as he leaped down from his perch, slamming into the sharkman from above. The force of the impact drove his target into one of the upturned buildings.

Naruto turned to the three humans only to see the sole woman had knock the long nose guy out with hammer, looking at him in abject horror.

"What the hell are you doing. You don't attack the fishmen," she yelled out.

Naruto was about the respond, when the pile of rubble that the 'fishman' had been knocked into began to shift as he began to regain his senses.

Naruto began to shift into his taijutsu stance when the girl had bolted towards him and grabbed his arm. "Don't," was she said as she pulled Naruto away.

He let her led the way. ' _Getting into a fight is not the best thing to do right now._ _Might piss off the wrong people, or fish people and get others into a mess._ '

The girl had let him go when she knew he was moving on his own and had picked up the long nose guy, throwing his at Naruto. "You carry him."

Naruto sagged a bit under the dead weight of the unconscious man before slinging him over his shoulder. "Hey, you're the one who knocked him out, ya know!"

"Less complaining, more running you blond idiot," she yelled back at him.

"Oi, my name's Naruto!"

"Nojiko," she responded, "just follow me. I'll explain why you're an idiot when we're safe at my place."

Naruto grumbled about being called an idiot but kept pace, curious about this land's issue with these Fishmen and if they had upturned the town they were fleeing.

He had no idea that the winds of fate had begun to stir up a storm.

* * *

 **So there we are. How will Naruto cope with ending up in the Conomi Islands right as the Straw Hats make there arrival? And how will the Blues handle the Number One Most Unpredictable Ninja, his broody teammate, nine ancient tailed beasts and a fallen goddess. Well you'll just have to tune in next time. And feel free to leave a review. See ya!**


	2. Something Fishy in Cocoyashi

**Hi all. Thanks for the support, reviews and follows. Really gives me the juice to write. But you aren't here to read me ramble, on with the fic!**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece.

* * *

Ch. 2: Something Fishy in Cocoyashi

Naruto picked up the scent of tangerines on the wind as he followed Nojiko and the kid along the dirt path. In the distance he could make out the top of buildings.

' _Another village,_ ' he mused as he adjusted the unconscious teen on his back. The unlike quartet soon reached a small fork in the road and Nojiko led them up the right hand, less worn path. The citrus aroma grew stronger and betrayed the tangerine trees growing around a small house.

"Home sweet home," Nojiko said as she let them in, a slight smile on her face. Naruto felt a pang of melancholy shoot through him as he crossed into the modest home. ' _No time to feel homesick,_ ' he thought as he put his passenger on the floor.

Their host went into the small kitchen and returned with four glasses of tea and set them on a table. The clacking of filled glassware on wood roused the fallen long nosed teen and he shot up from his prone position.

"Ahh," he shouted as he sat up, his head darting around, "Where am I?"

"My home," Nojiko said calmly.

"You're that women for before. What happened with that fishman," he paused as he took notice of Naruto seated at the table, "And who are you?"

"Name's Naruto," Naruto said, "And I guess you were already knocked out when I slammed that fish-guy into a building."

"Knocked out," the teen questioned before pointing an accusatory finger at Nojiko, "Hey yeah, you hit me, and there I was about to defend you. Are you working with those Fishmen?"

"If I was working for them, I wouldn't have saved you. Outsider are always so troublesome."

Naruto suppressed a laugh drawing a look from her. "Sorry, you sounded like a friend of mine there."

Nojiko turned her attention to the boy, who had taken a seat, "But you're from Gosa, right? You know the Fishmen would kill you if you try anything with them."

"I know that," the kid choked out, tears building in his eyes, "but they killed my dad. They brought this huge monster to wreck the town and they killed so many people. I just can't forgive them."

"Then those tracks in the village," Long-nose asked, his voice shaky.

"Yeah, a huge monster the Fishmen brought from the Grand Line."

"There's huge monsters there too," Long-nose shouted, his jaw dropping in fear.

The kid nodded, tears being to fall. "I tried to go to Arlong Park, to get revenge, but some lady on their crew stopped me. I'll kill her too, that witch."

"Then go ahead and die," Nojiko said as nonchalantly as possible, drawing a spit take from Long-nose and causing Naruto to choke on his drink. "If you're going to do something that will end in your death, then go ahead and fight. What a great way to get revenge."

"But, between that witch at the Park and running into us, you've dodged death twice today. Take the hint and get out of my house. I can't stand naive brats like you."

"Hey," Long-nose spoke up, "he's just a kid. Lay off the doom and gloom, why don't ya."

"It doesn't matter if he's a kid," Nojiko shouted, "Anyone who just wants to throw away their lives can go die for all I care."

Nojiko took a breath. "There was a girl I knew who chose to live a life of pain because she dreamed of a better future. So I can't stand people who just want to rush to their deaths!"

Under Nojiko's harsh words, the youngest occupant began to cry in earnest. Naruto, who had been almost uncharacteristically quiet, got up and knelt by the boy.

"Hey," Naruto said, his voice calm, "You got a name kid?"

"Chabo," he sniffed out.

"I know it hurts Chabo," Naruto said, "I've been there. My sensei was killed not to long ago. He was the closest thing I had to a father for a long time and then he was gone." Tears of his own began to build up as he remembered Jiraiya.

"But sometimes, it's not about what you've lost, but what you still have. I've still got my memories of him, still got everything he taught me and I know he'd want me to keep living."

"What am I supposed to do then," Chabo cried out, his words punctuated by hiccups.

"What about the rest of your family," Nojiko asked.

"Mom's still alive."

Nojiko smiled. "Then she's probably worried sick about you. Why don't you head home."

* * *

"You know," Long-nose said once Chabo left, taking a place at the table, "you're not really a bad person, even if you did knock me out." Turning his attention to Naruto he asked, "Did you really beat that fishman?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and let out an embarrassed laugh. "I didn't really beat him, um. Sorry I didn't get your name?"

"Oh right," the long nosed teen said before making a small cough. "The name's Captain Usopp," he declared, his voice noticeably deeper, "and I'm here on an important mission."

"Oh," Nojiko said, her voice lilting with amusement as she took a seat at the table, "and just what mission is this?"

"I came here looking for a wayward crew mate named Nami."

"Oh, you mean Nami, of the Arlong Pirates?"

"What," Usopp yelled, his voice back to its normal tone, "She's a member of Arlong's crew!?"

"Yeah she's pretty infamous around these parts. That 'witch' Chabo mentioned was probably her."

She leaned her arm against the table and rested her head in her hand, a conspiratorial smile on her face. "What's more surprising is that this is the very house she grew up in. and you've been speaking with her foster sister this whole time."

"What," Usopp shouted, topping his previous outburst and knocking over his chair as he shot up, "This is Nami's house!?"

"Give a guy a warning before you do that," Naruto groused, rubbing his ear before downing the last of his tea and backing his chair from the table.

"Going somewhere," Nojiko questioned, her voice sickly sweet.

"Well," Naruto began, nervously scratching the back of his head, "I really don't have any to do with this whole 'pirate' stuff, so..."

"No can do, Whiskers," Nojiko said, "You've already attacked one Fishman today and I'm not taking the risk you won't go after another."

"Fine," Naruto grumbled, "just don't call me 'Whiskers'."

Usopp, having returned his seat to its normal and upright position, pressed Nojiko for answers. "So Nami grew up here?"

"Yep," Nojiko replied, "She and I were orphans and our late foster mother raised us right here. In Cocoyasi Village."

"Then why did she join the Arlong Pirates," Usopp asked, "did she really just up and betray her home town like that?"

"That's pretty much it," Nojiko said, "Like Chabo said, what a real witch."

Naruto frowned, studying Nojiko's face. _'Something's not right. She doesn't seem angry with her sister for joining the pirates that could turn this town to splinters. She seems almost… guilty._ '

"Anyway, Captain Usopp," Nojiko continued, "what business do you have with my witchy sister?"

"Just give me a minute to sort all this out. Damn, she just really just was after our treasure then, huh." he slammed his fist onto the table. "Man that just really pisses me off. Even when she helped protect my home town and partied with us, under that happy smile was a devious plot to take our money and leave us high and dry."

"Happy smile," Nojiko asked, chuckling, "Her?"

Naruto ignored his table mate's rant about evil witches and continued to muse on the situation. ' _Nojiko seemed almost happy that Nami was happy_ _in_ _Usopp's crew. She's hiding something_. _'_

"Anyway," Usopp said, being Naruto out of his thoughts, "as long as I can get my ship back, everything'll be fine. And since I know where she's anchored I just be going."

"That would be the smart thing to do," Nojiko acquiesced, "You don't mess with the Arlong Pirates and only end up with just wounds."

Hooking her thumb towards the window, Nojiko asked, "Is that the ship you were talking about?"

Naruto looked out the window, seeing a ship moored beyond the tangerine trees. "Is that a goat's head?"

"It's The Going Merry," Usopp rejoiced, "and it's a sheep, not a goat."

"Guess that means the village I was when I first spotted the Merry was Cocoyasi...," Usopp trailed off before his face turned gaunt and his jaw went slack.

"What's wrong," Nojiko asked seeing his horrified expression.

Usopp composed himself, "Well I just remembered that one of my crew mates was taken captive by the Fishmen. And he's not in the best of health. I just hope he hasn't done anything stupid and got himself killed."

"Arlong's already collected this month's tribute," Nojiko said, "but if he thinks there are some troublemakers around," she gave a pointed look to both of her house guests, "he might decide to make a visit."

"Guess we'll have to head to town and see if you two haven't stirred up any more trouble."

* * *

"So who's this crew mate of yours we're looking for," Naruto asked Usopp they followed Nojiko down the path towards the village.

"Oh Zoro," Usopp said, "He's our swordsman. Used to be a bounty hunter until _I_ convinced him to join my crew."

"Uh huh," Naruto said, not buying that Usopp was really the captain of his crew, "What's he look like?"

"Oh, he should be easy to spot," Usopp commented, "He's got green hair and is really bandaged up right now."

"Lost a fight," Naruto inquired.

Usopp shuttered a bit. "Yeah, he challenged Hawk-Eyes Mihawk, the greatest swordsman in the world to a duel. I'd never seen anything like it. He countered Zoro's Three Sword Style with this tiny knife."

"Three Sword Style?"

"Yep, Zoro wields a sword in each hand, and one in his mouth, but the two he uses with his hands got shattered by Mihawk."

Smiling, Naruto said, "Sounds a bit like Uncle B. He used seven swords."

"At the same time!?"

"Yep," Naruto said lost in his memories, "He held one in his mouth like Zoro but the rest he held in his joints, like his elbows and knee."

"That sounds crazy," Usopp said starry eyed.

"You should have seen him fight. He was all like..."

"Shush," Nojiko interpreted as they neared the town, "It looks like Arlong's in town."

Taking up a hiding spot behind some buildings, Naruto and Usopp looked down a narrow alley into the town. There they saw a group of Fishmen milling about while one Fishmen, taller than the others by far, with blue skin, a shark's fin and a pointed, saw-like nose, confronted a lone, scar covered man with a pinwheel in his hat.

"That's Arlong," Usopp asked, his voice full of fear, "He's huge. And I don't see Nami."

"Guess she's back at Arlong Park then."

"Who's the pinwheel guy," Naruto asked, not liking how this situation was developing.

"That's Genzo," Nojiko answered, "He's something like the town's sheriff. But he got caught with weapons in his house when the Fishmen came by to collect their tribute a few days ago. Guess that what's Arlong's talking to him about."

"I've got twenty villages under my rule, and rebellions are something of a nuisance for us rulers," Arlong's voice boomed thought the air, "I had that Gosa Village turned upside down to teach the rest a lesson: If someone doesn't pay, well that means he intends to rebel."

"Is that what happened to Chabo's home," Naruto growled out, "one person didn't pay and he sicked a monster on them."

"That's life under Arlong's rule," Nojiko responded, her voice cold, "And with the "Racial Doctrine" they don't think twice about killing humans."

"You human scum better listen up," Arlong shouted, drawing their attention back to the town, "All you need to worry about is working hard and paying your tribute. After all, I need that money to establish my empire, one that will rule over all the East Blue!"

"He wants to take over the whole East Blue," Usopp panicked, "but that means he'll go after my home town at some point."

"Whatever happens happens," Nojiko said like a mantra, "All we can do is stay quiet and endure it. For now that is..."

"For now, huh," Naruto remarked, "I figured you had some plan for dealing with these fish-guys."

Before Nojiko could remark on Naruto's observations, a strangled cry drew their attention to the town.

"Gen," Nojiko cried out as they saw that Arlong had grabbed the scarred man by the neck and held up off the ground, blood dripping down the side of his head. The umbrella he had been sitting under had been snapped in two.

"Possession of a weapon is a clear sign of rebellion," Arlong stated. "I can't let there be any unrest in the lands, so it looks like I have to make an example of you. Killing you should show the other villages what will happen if anyone tries to rebel against me."

"All this over some weapons," Usopp said, his panic rising.

"Both of you just stay put," Nojiko said as she took off, rounding the building to enter the town.

While Nojiko confronted Arlong, Naruto and Usopp watched as Genzo attempted to prevent the growing crowd of villagers from coming to his defense.

' _He's going to let Arlong kill him, just so the village can live on,_ ' Naruto thought as Genzo was thrown around by Arlong. ' _I can't just let this happen._ '

Naruto looked to find an opening to attack when he noticed Usopp had disappeared. Arlong's roar drew his attention back to the town square, where the Fishman had grabbed Genzo and was about to slam him into the ground.

Naruto tensed, ready to strike, when a cry of "Gunpowder Star!" rang in the air and an explosion engulfed Arlong, the shock of the attack causing him to drop Genzo.

Naruto looked up and saw Usopp atop one of the buildings, slingshot drawn. "I am the brave warrior of the sea, Captain Usopp," he proclaimed, his knocking knees detracting from his courageous speech.

"Feared by the whole world as the man from hell, they call me 'Usopp the Wicked Devil King'. I have eight thousand followers at my command! Flee at once and I shall consider forgiving you."

' _Ok, keep them on you Usopp,_ ' Naruto thought as he rounded the outskirts of the village, looking for an opening to attack.

"Lowly human scum, how dare you attack me," Arlong bellowed as he ran at the building Usopp was atop. He grabbed the base of the building a lifted it strait of it's foundation.

' _Shit,_ ' Naruto thought as Arlong slammed the building into it's neighbor, ' _He could give Granny Tsunade a run for her money._ _Did Usopp make it out of there?_ '

"Crap, he's gonna kill me," Usopp yelled as he leaped from the ruined roof to the next, before scrambling down and running out of the village.

"Catch him and kill him," Arlong raged as his pirates worked to restrain their blood hungry captain. A number of the Fishmen broke away from the main group to chase after Usopp.

Naruto followed in pursuit, taking to the palm trees to catch up with Usopp. "Damn, he's fast."

As he drew near he saw Usopp ready another attack. "Certain Kill - Egg Star!"

"Guh," the Fishman he hit yelled, "This reeks, the egg's rotten, you bastard!"

Usopp kicked it into high gear as the Fishmen picked up their pace. The sniper was fast but the Fishmen were gaining.

"Leaping Frog Entry!"

Naruto crashed down on one of the Fishmen with an open palm strike, driving him into the ground.

"What," one of the Fishmen said in shock, "there's another one."

"Oh don't mind me, just got lost on the road of life."

A Fishman lunged at Naruto, fist balled tight aimed for his midsection. Naruto leaped back and pivoted on one foot, dodging the fist and countering with a right hook to the face.

The Fishman let out a pained grunt as he stumbled back from the hit, a thin line of blood leaking from his mouth. He reached up to his lips and glared at his bloodied fingers.

"No on makes me bleed," he growled, "especially not some scummy human. You four get that long-nosed bastard, I'll take blonde here."

Naruto smirked. "And what makes you guys think you can get past me."

The Fishman he landed the punch on, a blue skinned guy with a mohawk, barred his sharp teeth, "Me."

He rushed at Naruto, fist drawn back. Naruto likewise leaped towards his foe, intending to end this fight in one more blow. He swung, his fist headed right to his fishy foe's temple. The Fishman however read his move and brought his arm up in defense.

"Eighty Tile True Punch," the Fishman called his attack, landing his fist into Naruto's gut as he blocked Naruto's punch.

Naruto flew back from his opponent, arms flailing to keep his balance. "Damn," he coughed, "What the hell is up with these guys and super strength."

The Fishman followed his attack with a flurry of punches, Naruto managing to dodge most of the blows and block the ones he couldn't.

' _What's up with his punches,_ ' Naruto thought deflecting another blow, ' _even when he barely hits me, it feels like I'm taking a full powered punch._ '

"Is all you can do against my Fishman Karate run away," the Fishman taunted.

"Fishman Karate," Naruto said, an idea forming, "Is that what you call this lame fighting style?"

Naruto barely held back his smirk as the Fishman let out an enraged snort. "You won't be mocking me when I use this lame style to turn you to pulp."

The Fishman continued to rain blows down upon Naruto, who maintained his dodge and deflect strategy. ' _OK, I pissed him off enough to screw up his_ _focus, his moves are easier to dodge. Now to wait for an opening…. There!_ '

The Fishman had overextend a right hand thrust, leaving his left flank open. Naruto aimed a kick at his exposed abdomen, the strike landing true.

The kick knocked the Fishman back a few paces and Naruto exploited the disruption in the attack sequence to leap into the air.

"Let see how you deal with this," he exclaimed, drawing a kunai from his leg holster and throwing it in a smooth, practiced move. The kunai soared through the air and found it's mark. Dulled as it was from being used as a makeshift ax, it still bit into the shoulder of the Fishman, eliciting a howl of pain.

"No time to let up," Naruto said, "How about this?"

He landed in a crouched stance and pushed off the sandy dirt, rocketing towards his opponent.

"U." He slammed his knee into the Fishman's stomach, knocking him off balance.

"Zu." An open palm heel strike to the chin lifted him off his feet.

"Maki." A heavy punch to the gut pushed him higher.

Finally, Naruto jumped high above the disoriented Fishman, lining up his attack and spins downward, delivering a heel ax kick to the neck.

"Naruto Combo!" The impact drove the Fishman face first into the dirt, leaving a decent crater. Naruto took a few deep breathes, calming himself as he observed the unconscious form of his opponent.

"Man that took a bit more out of me that I thought," Naruto said, followed by his stomach growling, "Oh yeah, I haven't eaten anything but fruit in the last week. Guess that would screw with my stamina."

Turning in the direction where Usopp and the other Fishmen had run, he took off.

"Usopp better have kept up the pace and outran those other guys. I really don't think I could take on the rest of the pirates, not without getting some ramen first."

* * *

 **And cut. So, what do you think. Leave a follow and send me a review if you're so inclined. So long, til next time.**


	3. Fall of Arlong Park

**Back again for chapter three. Thank for all the reviews. And let's get into it.**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece.

* * *

Ch. 3: Fall of Arlong Park

The numerous footprints in the dirt made it easy for Naruto to track where the Fishmen had chased Usopp.

' _Good thing they kicked up so much dirt,_ ' he thought as he followed the meandering path, the occasional broken egg and smoldering pothole exhibiting the slingshot sniper's attempts to stop the pack of pursing Fishmen.

The trail eventually opened into a clearing, where the footprints grew chaotic.

"Man, wish Kakashi-sensei would've at least tried to teach me tracking," Naruto said as he tried to ascertain what happened.

Naruto prowled the clearing, looking for anything that could clue him to what happened to Usopp. A patch of dirt caught his eye. Unlike the ground upturned by running feet, this section of earth was too wide to have been caused by a foot. More like the indent of a body being slammed to the ground.

"Crap," Naruto groaned as traced the more calmly formed footprints leading from the human-sized divot. He took off after them, leaping into the trees to gain a better view.

"There's only one place those Fishmen would take Usopp," Naruto said, wind rushing in his ears as he flew through the trees. Sure enough the treeline began to thin, and the white and red tower that was Arlong Park loomed before him.

Naruto stopped at the final tree, crouching down behind an upward growing branch to obscure his presence. Seeing no Fishmen outside the base, Naruto leaped down from the tree and rushed towards it.

' _OK, the right side faces the village, so I'll head to the left,_ ' Naruto thought, skirting the edge of the pirate fortress to reach it's western edge.

Naruto could hear voices within the park as he neared the wall. He pull himself up the wall and peered thought the lower opening the decorative iron railing provided.

The ground below him was littered with the prone bodies of Fishmen. The sound of splashing water drew Naruto's attention towards the grand building that was Arlong Park proper as an octopus man leaped from on of the park's canals.

Naruto saw Usopp under Arlong's giant arm, a knife pointed casually towards him. A young, orange haired women stood near them.

' _That must be Nojiko's sister. Nami, right,_ ' Naruto thought as he watched the Fishmen explain to their multi-limbed companion about the attack by a pirate hunter named Zoro.

' _Didn't Usopp say his missing crew mate was named Zoro? He said he was injured but he knocked out all those Fishmen. Damn._ '

Before Naruto could muse anymore, the woman he presumed to be Nami whipped out a bo staff and attacked Usopp, sending the long nosed human to the hard ground. As they exchanged words Naruto looked for an opening.

' _There's too many Fishmen to fight. Arlong lifted the building like it was nothing and I bet those guy near him are his strongest minions. I just need to grab Usopp and run and find his crew._ '

"Certain Kill-Smoke Star!"

Naruto shifted his attention towards Usopp's voice as the sniper fired a smoke bomb at the ground, diving into the smokescreen to hide.

From his higher vantage, Naruto could just make out Usopp heading towards one of the sea pools. Then he saw another figure approached him. Nami had followed him into the smoke and struck him down with her bo.

Naruto could only watch, as the smokescreen faded away under the sea breeze, as Nami ran at Usopp with a knife.

The squelching sound of steal piercing flesh echoed far too loudly in Naruto's ears as he stared down at this bloody betrayal. His eyes were drawn to where blade met flesh and widened as he saw Usopp fall.

Even as Nami was kicking the downed man into the sea, Naruto was on the move, dropping from his position on the wall and running towards the coast. The sound of breaking waves masked his dive into the salty water.

Naruto swam towards where Arlong Park met the ocean, eyes burning in the saltwater.

' _There,_ ' he thought as he saw Usopp swimming through the brine. He kicked towards him, grabbing his arm to get his attention.

The shock of being grabbed out of the blue caused Usopp to scream, a torrent of bubbles issuing from his mouth. Naruto slapped a hand over Usopp's mouth, jerking his free hand towards the surface.

Usopp nodded once he calmed down and followed Naruto accent. The pair broke the surface a fair bit away from Arlong Park and they could make out the buildings of Cocoyashi as they gasped for breath.

"You OK, Usopp," Naruto asked as he pulled Usopp onto the shore, the sniper laid out on the rocky ground.

"Yeah," he choked out, his lungs burning from the various exertions he had gone through in the past hour, "How'd you know, *gasp*, where to find me?"

"Saw it," Naruto said, "I was peeking over the wall. Saw you fight with that girl. Was that Nami?"

"Yeah," Usopp said, sitting up, "She, she stabbed herself." His hand drifted to where Nami's knife would have struck if she had intended to stab him.

"If she really wasn't our friend she wouldn't have hurt herself to cover for me. And now I feel like crap for saying all those bad things about her."

"Yeah, I got those vibes from Nojiko," Naruto said.

"What'd ya mean?"

Naruto smiled, "She didn't talk about her like she'd betrayed her. She wasn't sad about what was happening or angry with her.

"But there's was something else. Nojiko seemed guilty about how things are."

Usopp nodded, frowning in contemplation. "She said something before I played dead. 'For the sake of my business, this was the only way.' What do think than means?"

"I don't know," Naruto groaned, "I'm not really the 'figure things out' guy."

A moment of silence passed between the two damp young men as they mulled over the problem at hand.

"Sorry for roping you into my crew's problems," Usopp finally said.

Naruto waved a dismissive hand. "I've pissed of those Fishmen one way or another. It's not the first time I've run into a bunch of assholes who are trying to take over some innocent town. At least I'm not taking them on alone."

"Crap," Usopp exclaimed, "I almost forgot about Zoro. That octopus guy said he took him to village. I have no idea where Johnny ran off to but Luffy and Yosaku should be here by now."

"Your crew's only five people? I though you said you had eight thousand men under your command," Naruto said, a smirk tugging at his lips as he hefted himself up.

"Well, I may have been exaggerating there," Usopp said, scratching his cheek sheepishly as he rose, "And our crew's really only got three people. Johnny and Yosaku are Zoro's old bounty hunting buddies. You know Zoro's our swordsman and Luffy's our captain. Oh and there was that cook Luffy wanted. Sanji or something like that."

"Didn't you say you were the captain back at Nojiko's place," Naruto asked as they headed down the road.

"I had to make a good impression, didn't I? People respect and listen to captains."

"Uh huh."

"They do!"

* * *

Naruto and Usopp had reached the edge of Cocoyashi when a loud sound crashed over the town, startling the townsfolk. The pair turned to where the sound came from in time to something fly overhead, the sound of screaming accompanying it.

"Was that a boat," Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Usopp replied.

"Think your crew was on it?"

"Most likely."

With a shared glace, the pair took off in the direction the boat had flown, passing into the island's woodlands.

"Usopp, I'm going to head up."

"What'd you mean, 'up'..." Usopp trailed off as he watched Naruto's form blur away as he jumped into the treeline, barely disturbing the foliage.

"Wow," the long nosed sniper exclaimed, "How'd you do that?"

"Ninja," came Naruto's cheeky reply.

"What! A Ninja!"

He sped away from Usopp, whipping through the canopy. It didn't take him long to find where the flying boat had crashing into the forest.

"Crashed and kept going," Naruto remarked seeing the path dug out by the boat. He took a moment to figure out his location and sped back to Usopp.

Naruto landed back where he thought he had left Usopp only to find the forest path empty. He turned around a few times, eyes peeled for any sign of Usopp only for a realization to dawn on him.

"I didn't tell him to stay put! Damn it!"

Naruto took a moment to find Usopp's tracks in the deep foliage, and took off after him. His trail lead out of the woods and onto a dirt path.

"He couldn't have gotten….."

Naruto stopped short as he saw Usopp get caught between the attack of a green haired swordsman and a blond in a suit, the sniper's face smashed between heel and scabbard.

"...far."

"Usopp," came a cry from a guy wearing a straw hat, red vest and jean shorts, "Are you OK. Did Nami do this to you."

"Actually that was us," the well dressed blond said.

"More like just you," the swordsman retorted.

Usopp shook his head clear before addressing the group.

"Luffy, Zoro,! I knew that flying boat was you," Usopp exclaimed, happy to see his crew.

"So this is your crew, huh Usopp," Naruto asked as he drew up to the pirates. The swordsman moved slightly, gripping the handle of his sword, ready to draw if needed.

Luffy tilted his head as he studied Naruto, a large smile breaking on his face.

"Friend of yours, Usopp," the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates asked his sniper.

"Oh yeah," Usopp responded, nodding and throwing an arm around Naruto's shoulder, "This is Naruto. He's been helping me deal with the Fishmen." His mood turned somber as he withdrew his arm.

He told his crew about what had been happening since he had arrived on the island, with Naruto pipping in to fill in some gaps or reign in his exaggerations. They likewise told them of Nami's meeting with them a short time before.

"Nami's hiding something," he concluded, "Something made her join the Arlong Pirates, but we just can't figure it out."

"It's useless," a voice carried over from down the lane. The five some directed their attention towards Nojiko as she calmed approached them, "Nothing's going to change Arlong's rule."

"Who's that," Luffy asked.

"Nami's sister," Usopp answered his captain.

"What do you mean by 'useless'," Zoro asked.

Nojiko sighed. "Look, you guys being here is making things complicated. I'll tell you how the village ended up the way it is, but after you all have to leave. Got it?"

"I'm good," Luffy said, "I really don't need to know Nami's past. I'm going for a walk."

"You're not gong to listen," Usopp yelled after his captain.

"No, I'm cool."

Naruto stopped the pirate captain before he could get to far. "Isn't Nami your friend? Don't you want to know why she's acting the way she is?"

"Because she's my friend, I don't want to hear it from anyone but her. Pasts are personal."

Luffy walked past quieted Naruto, the blond ninja frowning in thought.

"What's with him," Nojiko asked.

"Don't mind him," Zoro said, laying back against a tree, "That's just how he is. We'll listen to your story, but can't say if hearing it will change anything." The swordsman looked at Naruto, "You gonna stay?"

"Yeah," Naruto said as he drew back to the group, standing next to the smoking blond he assumed was the cook Usopp had mentioned, "I couldn't just leave anyway."

A light snore was Zoro's reply, the swordsman having fallen asleep.

"How you just fall asleep like that," Usopp yelled at Zoro, his volume not doing anything to the green haired man.

Letting out a small huff, Usopp turned to Nojiko. "Well _I'm_ ready to hear whats going on around here."

"Me too," Sanji said.

Naruto nodded in affirmation.

Nojiko began her tale. She told the assembled group about how a women named Bell-mere had found her and Nami after their home village had been destroyed by pirates, how she raised them even though money had been a problem. She recounted the day Arlong and his crew had arrived and demanded a payment for everyone living in the village; 50,000 Beri per child, 100,000 per adult or they would be killed.

"Bell-mere only had 100,000 Beri. She used it so we could live. Arlong killed her right in front of us. After that, Arlong's crew found Nami's maps and charts. They took her and forced her to join their crew after Arlong struck a deal with her.

"If Nami could raise 100,000,000 Beri, she could buy Cocoyashi out from under him. So for the last eight years, if she hasn't been making maps for Arlong, she's been out at sea stealing money from any pirate she could find. And she's nearly finished."

"How dare those bastard Fishmen cause my lovely Nami such pain," Sanji exclaimed, steam venting from his nose, "I'll kill them."

Nojiko delivered a swift blow to the lovesick cook's head. "That's exactly what I don't want to do. You guys showing up, making a mess of things and calling Nami your friend is making Arlong doubt Nami. You're putting Nami's hard work into jeopardy."

"So please, don't make her suffer any more."

Her piece said, Nojiko turned and left, leaving the three pirates and ninja to reflect on the tale she told.

* * *

After waking Zoro, the Straw Hats and Naruto began a slow walk back to Cocoyashi.

"So, what are we going to do," Usopp asked.

Sanji took a drag of his cigarette, blowing out the smoke slowly. "Nothing until Luffy gives us the word. As much as I hate to leave beautiful women like Nami and Nojiko in pain, if they don't want help then there's nothing to do."

"So you guys are just going to sit around and do nothing," Naruto said.

"We aren't some heroes who'll show up out of the blue to save the day," Zoro replied, "if you want to go and fight Arlong we won't stop you. But we're waiting for Luffy's orders."

"You think your captain will fight Arlong. You said Nami was pretty insistence on you guys leaving the island."

"Luffy's stubborn," Sanji said, "Once he puts his mind to something he won't stop until he gets it."

Naruto nodded. "Think he'll mind an extra hand when it comes time to fight?"

"I wouldn't," Zoro said with a smirk, "and he probably wouldn't care, as along as he takes Arlong on himself."

The foursome made it to town in time to see everything begin to fall apart. A Marine crew had shown up and had confiscated Nami's ransom money, hinting that they were doing it with Arlong's blessing. Nojiko had been shot and Nami had run of to confront Arlong.

It took all of Naruto's sage training to maintain a calm, detached focus while the townsfolk began to arm themselves to take the fight to the Fishmen.

' _They've suffered for years under the hope that Nami would succeed. Even if I could take on all the Fishmen myself, I'd be spitting on their sacrifices. I just hope we aren't going to be stuck here while they get themselves killed._ '

"Of course I will!"

The shout of Monkey D. Luffy echoed through the empty town and he the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates began his walk towards Arlong Park.

As he drew up to his crew he gave one order, "Let's go."

"Roger," the three other pirates chorused.

Naruto caught Luffy's eyes and tilted his head towards Arlong Park, the unspoken question clear. The pirate captain maintained the silence, only giving a sharp nod. Naruto took his position at the rear of the group and adjusted the tie on his forehead protector. It was time to go.

* * *

The door to Arlong Park exploded under the impact of Luffy's fist, sending debris flying and shocking the Fishmen,

"Which one of you is Arlong," Luffy asked.

"That would be me," the saw nosed Fishmen said an annoyed look on his face, "And who the hell are you?"

"Luffy, I'm a pirate," he responded walking calmly towards Arlong.

Two Fishmen tried to block Luffy's approach only for him to grab them by their heads and slam them together.

"And just what does a pirate want with me," Arlong asked, his voice tight with a low rage.

Luffy answered with a punch, launching Arlong out of his chair and into the far wall of the Park. The Fishmen pirates were shocked that not only had someone attacked their captain, but he had been pushed back by said attack.

"Just what the hell," Arlong growled as he lifted himself from the rubble, eyes filled with murder.

"Don't you dare make my navigator cry," Luffy said.

The Fishmen had pulled themselves from their stupor and rushed at Luffy, weapons drawn. A black blur intercepted them handily with a flurry of kicks, "Small fries can just stay back."

Sanji landed besides his captain, "Jeez, running ahead alone like that."

"I ain't gonna lose."

"Dumbass. When did I say I was worried about you?"

The rest of the party formed behind them. "I mean you shouldn't try to hog all the glory for yourself," Sanji finished.

"Oh right," came Luffy's reply.

"I c-c-can handle not getting that much glory," Usopp stuttered out.

"Ain't you gutsy," Zoro remarked to the long nosed sniper.

Naruto smirked, cracking his knuckles, "Looks like they've never seen someone lay at hit on their boss, ya know?"

"Roronoa Zoro," one Fishman said spitting out the name like a curse.

"That's the guy who tricked me," an octopus Fishman said pointing an accusatory finger at the swordsman.

"Long nose survived," another said stunned.

"And that one in orange is the guy who tried to stop us when we were casing him."

"Pirates huh," Arlong growled out, "so that's how this all works out. You're just here to get Nami. Sha-ha-ha-ha! As if five measly humans could do anything against me."

"I don't know," Naruto said, "looks like Luffy did knock you on your ass."

Arlong growled but was cut off as the octopus Fishman let out a trumpet-like call. "Come out Mohmoo!"

The park shook as the sea bubble, and a large monster rose from the deep. The sea serpent resembled a large cow, complete with horns and a nose ring.

"So that's the monster that destroyed Chabo's village," Naruto said, tightening his fists.

"Oh it's that guy," Luffy said unfazed by the monster.

"What do mean by that," Usopp shouted at his captain.

Mohmoo took one look at the Straw Hats and turned in terror.

"And just where do you think you're going, Mohmoo," Arlong voice promised violence if the sea beast disobeyed orders.

Fear of Arlong overrode the fear of the Straw Hats and Mohmoo roared as he attacked.

The Fishmen roared as well, ready to follow the sea monster's attack with their own. The party readied to fight, Zoro began to draw his sword, Sanji tensed a leg, Usopp screamed and Naruto let his hand hover over his kunai holster.

"Leave this to me," Luffy ordered, "These guys are just a time waster."

Luffy slammed his feet into the ground, anchoring himself in the concrete. And he began to spin, his body coiling like a spring.

"What the hell," Naruto cried out as Luffy stretched his arms, stopping the advance of Mohmoo by grabbing his horns. He turned to Usopp, "Just what's up with your captain?"

"Oh I guess I forgot to mention he's made of rubber, hehe."

"A Devil Fruit user," one of the Fishmen said in shock.

"I think we should get out of here," Usopp screamed.

"Too late," Naruto yelled, grabbing the panicking sniper and pulling him down.

"Gum Gum Pinwheel!"

Luffy released the tension he built up, spinning at high speed, using Mohmoo as a battering ram. The improvised aquatic weapon slammed into the attack Fishmen, knocking them out and away. Luffy let go of Mohmoo before his rotations ended, launching the sea monster out to sea.

"I didn't come here to fight small fires," he said, glaring at Arlong, "The one I want to fight is you!"

"Good," Arlong growled out, "I was just thinking about killing you myself."

"Seems we have no choice but to fight," a Fishman with arm fins said as he and two others, the octopus fishman and an effeminate looking fishman drew up between Arlong and the Straw Hats.

"Looks like all that's left are the heavy hitters," Zoro said, hand ready to draw his sword.

"We'll deal with this trash, Arlong," the finned Fishman said.

"Yes, if you get too worked up there won't be much of the Park left," his lippy companion added.

The octopus reeled back and launched an attack of black ink. The humans dived out of the way, except for Luffy who got covered in ink.

"Luffy, why didn't you dodge," Zoro called out.

"I'm stuck," the captain said oblivious to the octopus fishman as he slammed a massive piece of stone into the blind pirate.

The stone cracked and relieved not a bloody pile, but Sanji, his leg outstretched.

"Well I chose an idiot to call my captain. But that's a hundred times better than being on a crew that would harm a lady."

Sanji and Zoro moved to block the Fishmen from approaching Luffy while Usopp tried to pull him from the concrete. The octopus tried to attack Luffy again only for Zoro to draw his attention. Relived to not being attacked, Usopp let go of Luffy, sending the rubber man into the third fishman, who promptly set out after the sniper.

"Keep those guys off us," Naruto said wedging a kunai into the cracked stone next to Luffy's let foot.

"Frog Strike," he called out, slamming his open palm into the kunai. The stone shattered into dust, freeing Luffy's foot.

"Alright," Luffy cheered, shaking out his leg, "One down, one to go."

Luffy's attention as drawn to Arlong, who had gotten up from the rubble pile he had sent him into.

"Gum Gum Pistol!"

Luffy launched a punch at the Fishman, who anticipated the attack and grabbed Luffy's fist before it could land a hit.

"You think you really have a chance to beat us," Arlong all but shouted.

"You bet we do," Naruto said, kunai ready to strike.

Arlong rushed forward, backhanding Naruto into the far wall. In the same movement, he jammed his hand into the concrete, pulling up a huge chuck, Luffy's foot still trapped within.

Zoro and Sanji moved to defend their captain but their Fishmen opponents blocked them.

"They say that Devil Fruit users lose their ability to swim in exchange for their power. Not that it matters in this case, Sha-ha-ha!"

Arlong hefted Luffy above his head, intercepting his Gum Gum Pistol with his teeth, tearing into the rubber man's flesh.

A gleam of light caught Arlong's eye before he could throw Luffy into the sea. He let out a grunt of annoyance as a kunai knife bit into his flesh right under the sun-like tattoo, its dull point barely breaking skin. He turned his eyes in time to see Naruto blur away from the ruined wall.

"Dart Frog Impact!"

Naruto slammed a closed fist into Arlong's side, knocking the towering Fishman away from the edge of the sea pool and sending Luffy crashing onto the ground.

"Did you think that little slap would knock me out," Naruto taunted, "cus my Granny could hit harder."

Arlong righted himself, murderous intent burning in his eyes. "Fine if you want to die first, then DIE!"

Arlong launched himself at Naruto, jaws wide and ready to tear. Naruto only grinned, going low and lifting the chuck of stone still trapping Luffy's foot.

Naruto thrust the concrete into Arlong's open maw. The force of Arlong's bite shattered the stone, sending dust into the Fishman's eyes.

Luffy's feet hit the ground and he reeled upright.

"Gum Gum Bell!" He slammed his head into Arlong's, knocking the Fishman back.

"And Gum Gum Bullet!" The short ranged punch landing right where Naruto's kunai had opened a small wound.

"Gatling Gun!" The barrage of punches slammed Arlong back into the building.

"Thanks for getting me out of that," Luffy said.

Naruto flashed him a thumbs up. "No problem. Want to tag team this guy?"

"No," Luffy said his voice gravely serious, "This is a fight between Captains."

"Got it."

"Well aren't you cocky," Arlong said raising from the rubble, "You might need that backup. I barely felt that."

"Well, that was only my warm-up."

The sound of breaking stonework drew Naruto's attention away from the captain's stare down. He turned in time to see the fin-armed Fishman, the one Sanji had squared up against rush towards the ninja and pirate captain.

Sanji was nowhere to be seen but Naruto guessed the hole in the wall was where the lovestruck cook had been sent. And Zoro was occupied with fighting the octopus guy, three swords versus six. Leaving Naruto as the only one not fighting.

Naruto rushed to meet the Fishman, launching a roundhouse kick at his head. The Fishman blocked the blow with his fin.

"Ha, your kicks are weaker that that other guy and he was nothing," he gloated.

They broke apart and eyed each other, the sounds of fighting echoing around them.

"Are you the one who beat my pupil," the Fishman asked.

"You talking about that guy with the mohawk?"

He nodded.

"Yeah I beat him."

"Then I, Kuroobi, level 40 practitioner of Fishman Karate shall avenge his defeat."

Kuroobi didn't let Naruto respond, launching into a flurry of punches. Naruto took a defensive posture, weaving out of the way of the Fishman's attacks.

"I see you're aware of how devastating Fishman Karate is," Kuroobi taunted, "My pupil must have lost to you by a fluke. A dirty trick by an inferior human."

Naruto ducked a punch, a smirk on his face, "How's this for a 'dirty trick'?"

He twisted away from Kuroobi, throwing a pair of shuriken at the Fishman's face. Kuroobi dived under the sharp projectiles and turned to face Naruto, his back to the wall.

"Was that the extent of 'trick'?"

"I think you've forgotten something."

"Oh and what's that?"

"You aren't fighting just one opponent."

"Collier," Sanji called out, landing a kick on the Fishman's neck from behind, knocking him to the ground.

"Epaule!" A heel shot to the shoulder bounced the downed Fishman up, enough for…

"Cotelette!" A shot to the ribs follow by…

"Seele!" A chop to the legs.

Kuroobi stumbled back from the attacks, trying to right himself. He regained his balance in time to see Sanji hand spring back towards him.

"Mutton Shot!" The cook delivered a series of kicks to Kuroobi's body, sending the Fishman crashing into the building.

Sanji lit a cigarette and took a drag. "You OK," he asked Naruto.

"Yeah, guy didn't really land any hits. I was just keeping him occupied till you got back."

"That so," Sanji said, watching Zoro deliver a finishing blow to his opponent.

"Guess besides Arlong all that's left is the guy that went after Usopp."

"Actually," Naruto said, "Usopp's over there." He pointed at the hole Kuroobi had made with Sanji. Sure enough, the sniper was there.

"I'll just be over here, providing long range support!"

"Right," Sanji sighed out, perking up when he saw Nami push her way through the crowd. "Nami-Swan!"

The cook's exuberant cry drew the last combatants attention.

"Well look who showed up," Arlong spat "Nami, I'll make you a deal right here. Everyone here has had their death warrant signed but I'd rather have you willing rejoin my crew. If you do, I'll spare your village. What'd you say?"

Nami froze for a moment, gripping Luffy's straw hat tighter to her head, before she turned to the people of her home.

"I'm sorry everyone, but will you die with me?"

The crowd cheered, Nojiko and Genzo the loudest.

Arlong snarled. "You just had to choose the hard way. Alright, I'll sweep the trash into the sea and then you can get your ass back to work making my sea charts, you pathetic…."

Arlong was cut off when Luffy delivered a devastating punch to his midsection, sending the Fishman into the building behind him.

"Don't talk to my friend like that!"

Arlong burst from the hole, a large saw like sword in his hands and his eyes red with rage.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart."

Arlong rushed at Luffy, his blade raised. Luffy jumped and flipped over Arlong, launching a punch at the Fishman's back.

The blow sent Arlong stumbling, but he righted himself and jumped in pursuit of Luffy, forcing the rubber man to flee up the side of the building.

Before Luffy could find cover or dodge, Arlong struck with his monster sword, sending Luffy into the building. Arlong followed him inside.

"This is where it ends, you damn rubber brat."

Undeterred by Arlong's threat of death, Luffy looked around the room. Maps and sea charts dotted the walls and desk, and pills of paper rose from the floor.

"What's with this room?"

"Too dumb to figure it out,"Arlong taunted, "This is where Nami drew our maps. She does have a talent and that talent will make me king of seas, emperor of the world. Sha-ha-ha-ha!"

Luffy picked a pen. "This is covered in blood."

"She should just be happy she's useful to me," Arlong said bringing his blade to Luffy's neck, "Do you honestly believe you could have a better use for her than I do?"

Luffy dropped the blood coated pen and grabbed two of the saw blade's projections.

"Use!?" The sound of shattering metal filled the room as he crushed the blade with his bare hands.

"My Kiribachi," Arlong exclaimed.

"Nami isn't something to use. She's a person, with dreams."

And with that Luffy began to launch attacks at the room, sending sea charts and maps flying as he throw the deck out the window.

Arlong swung his crippled sword at Luffy who blocked it with a cabinet of maps, the still sharp parts of the blade ripping them to shreds.

"You bastard. You're ruining eight years of work!"

Arlong lunged at Luffy, catching him with his jaws, sharp teeth ripping into the teen's flesh. Luffy grit his teeth as he grabbed Arlong's nose and with a sickening snap, broke it to escape the Fishman's bloody grip.

"No, I'm ending eight years of Nami's nightmare."

Luffy kicked up, his foot stretching up, bursting thought the roof and shooting into the sky, much to the shock of those back on the ground.

"This room brought Nami pain, so I'm going to get rid of it."

Arlong glared at Luffy as he righted his nose. "As if a scum like you could bring down Arlong Park!"

He rushed at Luffy, spinning with his jaws wide open, "Shark On Tooth!"

The attack landed, ripping into Luffy's midsection right as he brought down his foot.

"Gum Gum Battle-Axe!"

The sandaled foot slammed into Arlong, knocking the Fishman off of Luffy. The force of the impact shook the building, cracks forming everywhere. The floor gave way, sending Arlong down. And down. And down.

The entire building collapsed into itself, sending everyone below scrambling for cover.

"Luffy," Nami cried as she watched the dust settle.

The top of the rubble pile shifted as Luffy pushed through the debris, blood dripping from his wounds.

"Is he OK," Usopp asked.

"Nami," Luffy yelled out, "You're my crew mate, got it!?"

"Got it," the navigator choked out through her tears of joy and relief.

The cheers of victory rang out from the villagers as the sun shone on a free island for the first time in eight years.

* * *

 _ **The Grand Line. The New World. Toto Land archipelago.**_

The dark night was broken only by the occasional cloud break letting a waning moon shine upon the domain of Big Mom, one of the Yonko. A lone hooded figure used the shadows like they were second nature, weaving in and out of the alleyways towards a port.

The figure stopped short of the main road, waiting. A small wind picked up, blowing way the clouds long enough to reveal the face under the hood.

Even in the wan moonlight, her blue and black fur was distinctive and her mismatched pair of eyes reflected the light well. She tensed when she heard footsteps but relaxed as young woman stepped out into the road, her long arms distinctive even in this twisted wonderland.

"All clear Mata-sensei," she called out, earning a rebuking look from her teacher.

"Being unseen is worthless if we are heard, Myukuru," Matatabi, formerly the Two-Tailed Monster Cat calmed stated to her self-claiming pupil.

The unlikely pair made their way into the small port on Milk Island, ready to make their exit.

* * *

 **Boy, I thinks this is the longest chapter I've ever written. So yeah next chapter, we flash a bit to the past and see how Matatabi ended up in a Yonko's territory and how she gained an unlikely ally. Leave a review if you feel so inclined. See you next time.**


	4. Rude Awakening

**Here we are for chapter four! Thanks again for the follows, favs and reviews. And special thanks to** **Crossovernaru for hashing some things out with me. You've been a great help.**

 **We're switching focus from Naruto to one of his fellow transplants. Let's see how they're handling things.**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Ch 4: Rude Awakening

 **Six days before the Fall of Arlong Park**

Awareness came to Matatabi slowly. At first, all she could comprehend was that she wasn't dead. Then she slipped into contemplation.

' _How am I, separate,'_ she thought, trying to piece together her fragmented memory. She remembered being pulled back into the Demonic Statute by Uchiha Madara along with her siblings, the nine tailed beasts losing their individuality as they became the one Ten Tailed beast.

' _No, wait. There was something more._ '

Her memories didn't end when she was sealed away. She recalled meeting her father within Uzumaki Naruto's subconscious along with the others. She could remember the young Uzumaki using the power she and her others entrusted to him to battle Madara and later Otsutsuki Kaguya.

And she remembered Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke employing the powers granted to them by her father to banish Kaguya from their world, exiling themselves in the process.

' _And_ _us as well,_ ' came a wry thought.

The issue of her continued existence sorted, Matatabi slowly began to raise from her prone position. As she asserted control of her body, Matatabi noticed something, different.

' _Are those,_ _fingers_ _?_ '

Mismatched yellow and green eyes snapped open, scrunching as the bright light. An arm reflexively moved the block the sun. Once her eyes adjusted, she mused on her now human looking arm.

Blue fur with black stripes replaced animated flame and a fingered hand took the place of a paw. She wriggled the fingers idly, getting use to the flexible digits. She brought her hand to her face, feeling the fur that seemed to cover her whole body.

Fingers traced the unfamiliar face, noting how it was shaped. She felt that her face was not quite human, with a feline nose, whiskers and sharp teeth. Higher still her fingers moved, until they brushed up against fur that had a different feel to it.

' _Not fur,_ ' she realized, ' _Hair._ '

She took hold of a strand of her hair and pulled it in front of her eyes, seeing hair as black as the stripes on her arms. She pushed the strand back and, as her hands traveled up her head, she felt the base of an ear atop her head, ears much like her old ones.

Matatabi let the limb drift back to the earth beneath her, focusing on the sensation of dirt passing between her fingers.

' _This feels so strange and yet familiar,_ ' she mused, shifting her body around to acclimate to her form. Toes followed fingers in disturbing the soft earth as she stretched her legs. Her tails twitched as she arched her back.

' _Thank goodness I still have my tails._ '

With somewhat shaky legs, Matatabi pushed herself upright. Her balance faltered for a moment, her body pitching forward before she righter herself. With some hesitation she began to walk. Her steps were slow to start but as she moved, her footfalls became more sure, until her gait was steady and brisk.

After a few circuits of the clearing she found herself in, Matatabi slowed as she took full stock on her new form.

"I cannot be certain," she said aloud, her voice unchanged to her ear, "But I believe I have taken a form similar to Yugito." It made a degree of sense; an imprint from Yugito's chakra would carry her perception of her physical dimensions.

She ran her hands over her arms. Under the fine coat of fur, she could feel taut muscles born from years of training and combat. She felt physically powerful, light and fast. And technically naked.

' _I suppose I will need to find clothing._ _How amusing._ '

Confidant in her physical ability, Matatabi made her way through the woodland she found herself in. Hopefully, there was civilization nearby with people who would be amenable to her plight.

* * *

In a clearing in the woodlands outside of Cheese Town on Milk Island, Charlotte Myukuru finished tying the last of her hanging targets to the various trees surrounding her. She ran a hand through her short periwinkle hair as she regarded her training set-up; a large number of wooden circles hung from the trees on varying lengths rope.

She stretched her arms above her head, popping her shoulders and both sets of elbows. She continued to loosen her muscles as she retrieved her sheathed katana, wrapped in a heavy cloth, from the base of one of the trees.

Myukuru drew the sharp blade, the distinctive rasp of steel echoing through the forest. She gave the blade a few practice swings before removing the heavy fabric from around the sheath, affixing the cloth around the blade, leaving only the top few inches unobstructed.

Preparations finished, Myukuru moved into the center of her training field, bringing the blade to a ready position.

She took a breath. "Three, two, one."

At the end of her countdown she moved, the tip of the blade flashing in the dappled sunlight. She kept her footwork close, making use of her long arms to strike the hanging targets. She moved through her forms, blade striking the wooden targets in rapid succession. The impact from the honed steel set the targets swinging, knocking into their fellows, adding the clop-clop of wood to the sounds resonating through the woods.

Myukuru's iris eyes tracked her swinging targets, blade held at the ready.

With a sharp jab, she struck one of the moving targets, hitting it right before it impacted with its neighbor. The strike adjusted the target's trajectory, averting collision. She whorled around, sword moving with grand precision as she continued her deadly dance.

With quick thrusts Myukuru kept up her maneuvers, deflecting the wooden targets before they could hit each other. Her pace increased as the telltale sound of wood clapping against wood faded, working even harder to keep the wooden disks from meeting.

Soon however, her pace began to falter. Behind her a pair of disks clipped each other. She spun around to adjust their course only for another set to collide.

Myukuru tried to compensate, increasing the speed of her attacks to overcome the erratic swinging. Her faster movements proved to be her undoing as her control over the blade faltered, sending the wooden targets into wilder arcs.

Myukuru let her sword fall into a relaxed position as the sound of clanging wood filled her ears. She let out a few heavy breathes and wiped some sweat from her dark brow with her free hand.

"Damn," she said, "still not fast enough."

Her tone was light, even in the face of failing to meet her goal. She drew up to a cluster of her targets, noting that each one bore a number of light cuts.

"Rather impressive swordplay," a voice broke the now silent wood.

Myukuru spun towards the voice, bringing her katana up to a ready position.

"Hey, who's there," she demanded, trying in vane to invoke her Color of Observation.

' _Come on, why can't I get this stupid Haki thing to work!'_

"I mean you no harm," came the voice, still hidden, "I am a traveler and am in need of assistance."

"Can't help someone I can't see. Come on out!"

"Alright," the voice acquiesced and a moment later emerged from behind a tree.

Myukuru's eyes widened as her guest entered the clearing. "Hey, what's the deal! Why are you naked!?"

The blue and black cat Mink shrugged her shoulder. "I told you I was in need of assistance."

"Assistance is like needed medical attention or if you're stuck down a well. Not for pants!"

Myukuru took a moment to calm herself. ' _Deep breaths, girl. People just don't go out streaking. Figure out what happened._ '

"OK, what happened? How'd you end up, you know," she asked her guest, firmly avoiding looking at her.

Again the cat Mink shrugged before speaking. "The simplest explanation is that I woke in this woods only a little while ago, just as I am right now."

"Just woke up? Like you had a shipwreck or something?"

"I suppose that is an, apt, comparison to what happened to me. I would be quite amenable to explain things more thoroughly, but I believe this is not the place for such a conversation. Do have a home nearby?"

"Hey," Myukuru shouted, "Don't go trying to invite yourself home! I don't even know who the hell you are!"

The Mink seemed shocked at that outburst, her ears perking up before drooping in a bashful manner.

"Oh yes. I apologize. I forgot it was customary to introduce oneself. I am Matatabi."

The strange Mink bowed to Myukuru, who's only response was to blink in confusion before she managed to get her brain into gear.

"Oh, um, I'm Charlotte Myukuru and, er," she stuttered out, not knowing how to handle this strange chain of events. She had only wanted to train a little, maybe watch the sunset and have a nice bowl of Mac and Cheese for dinner, not have to deal with some random, naked Mink who may have been in a shipwreck.

' _Wait,_ ' she thought her mind finally back in working order, ' _If she's from a shipwreck, then she's technically an intruder. I could turn her in_ _and finally get some damn recognition!_ '

She regarded the weird Mink, still bowed. Guilt over thoughts of turning her in twisted her stomach.

"So, um, clothes right? I'll have to go get some. You should stay put, cus ya know..."

Matatabi straightened her posture and nodded. "Yes I would cause a stir if I was go into public like this."

Under her breath, Myukuru muttered, "You don't seem so concerned."

"Clothing is not something I have put a lot of concern into to."

Myukuru blushed, embarrassed that Matatabi had heard her comment but undeterred by her retort, unwrapped her sword and sheathed it.

Shouldering her katana, she turned back to Matatabi, "I'll be right back. Don't run off or I'll have to treat you like an intruder. You don't want that."

With that said, she took off.

* * *

Matatabi watched as the long armed girl ran off before she moved into the clearing, curious eyes examining the various wooden targets Myukuru had been training with.

"Interesting training style," she said as a traced a finger over one of the many cuts in the wood. She had watched the young swordswoman go through her regiment before drawing attention to herself.

"She was focused on controlling where these disks moved, and only used the tip of her sword. Such a precise from of combat."

She mused on how such a combat style would work in an actual battle. "Perhaps her goal is to disarm her sword wielding opponents or maneuver them into an opening for her to exploit?"

Seeing the dark skinned girl train had awaken something within Matatabi. Not a memory per say, but something similar. Before Yugito had become her Jinchuriki, another had served that purpose for Kumo. Unlike Yugito, he was already nearing his teenage years when she had been sealed within him.

He lacked the same potential Yugito had, never able to draw out her power, not without running the risk of losing control. But he was something of a prodigy when it came to swordsmanship. And it would seem his expertise had somehow passed to her.

Some part of her felt guilty that she couldn't remember his name, but she wasn't going to linger on something she could never rectify. Instead she would honor him in the sole way she could.

"How amusing," she said aloud as she broke two low hanging branches from a tree, "after all those years of being used as a weapon, I would find cause to honor my jailers."

The improvised swords she held were the wrong weight and length, but they would sever her for what she needed them for. She shifted into a stance, one foot before the other and brought her wooden blades up, her right held high and left held low.

She moved, swinging her right arm down as she pressed forward. Her left cut forward and upward as she continued her drill, moving in fluid motions around the clearing. Her mind wandered as she went through her impromptu training session, beyond her former jailer to other predominate swordsman she knew of, Killer B. She recalled his unorthodox fighting style and his use of lightning release to increase his blades cutting power.

She stopped short as she felt a tremor of power flow through her at those thoughts. Small, crackling bolts of electricity shot from her fur, fading as she became aware of the phenomena. She focused her will, trying to recall the sensations she had felt only moments before.

There was a tension within her fur, like a storm readied sky primed to unleash its wind and rain. She tensed her muscles slightly and felt that tension follow their flow. She focused her will and pushed that tension into her hand.

Waves of electricity arced from her fur and up the stick she held in place of a sword. She watched the flow of lightning as she worked to control this new power, increasing and lowering the intensity. Confidant in her control, she resumed her drills, now flowing electricity through both sticks to get used to fighting with this new and yet familiar power.

* * *

Myukuru had no problems returning to her home in Cheese Town, the major town on Milk Island. Most of the town was busy plying their milk related trades, as only a week remained until the next Tea Party. The few she encountered nodded polity to her, but she knew it was only because of who her family was.

Pushing down feelings of inadequacy, she entered her modest home, fashioned after a block of Swiss cheese, with windows and doors fixed into the holes. She set her katana into a stand by the door as she proceeded towards her bedroom to find something for Matatabi to wear.

That proved to be a harder task than she had thought. Given her heritage, most of her tops were designed to accommodate her long and muli-jointed arms. They would hang oddly on the Mink with human-sized arms.

"Plus I don't think she'll like my elbow pads," she muttered referring to the white puffs adorning her shirt. She pulled out an old shirt and gave it a critical once over. Taking the article of clothing to her dresser, she pulled out a pair of scissors and cut the sleeves just above the first elbow joint.

Satisfied, Myukuru turned to the lower half of the outfit, a far easier task. Soon enough, she had a pair of shorts placed in a bag along with the modified shirt. She considered footwear but decided against it.

With enough clothing to convey a sense of decency, Myukuru headed out to retrieve her unexpected guest.

Her trip back was uneventful and in short order had returned to the clearing, finding Matatabi moving through a complex two sword style maneuver, arcs of electricity burning the two sticks she substituted as swords. She waited until she finished her current sequence, a flurry of driving slashes, before she drew the Mink's attention.

"Didn't know you were a swordswoman."

Matatabi smiled at her, nodding her head in greeting, "Before I saw you practicing, I myself did not know of my skill."

"Bullshit," Myukuru said, approaching Matatabi, "you just don't get that good in an afternoon."

"My story is not a conventional one. I will explain once we have returned to your home."

"Right," Myukuru said, her tone flavored with disbelief, as she handed the sack of clothes to Matatabi.

The Mink took the bag and pulled out the shirt and shorts, eying them critically. She carefully took the shorts and glanced back at her tails. She took one of her sharp nails and deftly opened a slit in the lower garment, before sliding them on.

Myukuru blushed, "Oh, um, sorry. Forgot about the whole tail thing. Never seen a Mink with two tails before though."

"Mink," questioned Matatabi as she pulled the shirt over her head, folding her ears down to make the process easier.

"You don't know you're a Mink," Myukuru nearly shouted in surprise, "But you were using that Electro thing I've seen them use. Do you have amnesia or something?"

"As I have said, it is a long story," Matatabi said adjusting the light green shirt. "However, now that I am presentable, shall we adjourn to your home?"

"Yeah, I guess," Myukuru said in a quite voice, feeling that her day was about much, much weirder.

* * *

Matatabi kept pace with Myukuru, saying a step behind as she followed her young guide home. Her clothes, while somewhat ill fitting, did not feel as uncomfortable as she had feared and did nothing to hamper her movements.

' _I do wonder_ _what sort of clothing I will prefer._ '

It did not take long to reach the end of the woods and the sight of the town drew Matatabi up short.

' _What madness..?_ '

The town look like something out of a dream, a fever dream. Every building seemed to be either made of food, cheese in particular or milk bottles.

"Guess this is the first time seeing something like this, huh," Myukuru said, turning to see Matatabi's confused countenance.

"Yes, I do not think I have ever seen such a thing."

"You're lucky you aren't on one of the main islands. There aren't that many Homies here on Milk Island."

Matatabi held her tongue regarding what a Homie was. Soon they were passing through the town, Matatabi eying the large food stuff situated atop towers of cheese with cheese dripping from what took as its maw.

Myukuru's home was likewise made of cheese. The two story block of cheese was not to odd once inside. The main room held a living room with a comfy sofa, a kitchen stood off to the side. A narrow stairway led up to what Matatabi assumed was the sleeping quarters.

Myukuru led her to the kitchen and pulled out a chair from a small table for Matatabi to sit.

"Want something to drink?"

"I assume, given the name of your island, that you have some milk?"

"A little stereotypical, don't cha think?"

"Perhaps," Matatabi said, "but I feel that I owe someone to at least try their favored beverage."

Glassware clinked as Myukuru poured two glasses of fresh milk.

"You've never had milk?"

"I have, before today, never had the need to drink. Or eat for that matter."

"More of your 'mysterious' story, right," Myukuru teased as she handed Matatabi her glass and took a seat across from her feline house guest.

Matatabi took a tentative sip, slowly moving the cold liquid past her lips. She let out a satisfied sound nearly a purr once it hit her tongue.

"Oh, that is good."

Myukuru watched as Matatabi relished the milk, drinking the beverage with gusto. Matatabi finished the drink soon after, letting out a small burp.

"Oh, excuse me," she said heat rushing to her face.

Myukuru waved her hand, dismissing her faux pas. "It's no big deal."

Calming herself, Matatabi affixed her mismatched eyes to her host.

"I believe I owe you an explanation for your hospitality."

Myukuru laid her arms on the table bringing her hands to rest under her chin.

"Ya, lay it on me. Leave none of the details out."

"Very well. I come from a different world, a different reality. One where I was a giant cat made of flames."

* * *

 **And cut. Way to drop the truth bomb, there Matatabi. So, what'd think? Leave a review, if you'd be so kind. We'll be sticking with Matatabi and Myukuru for next chapter, so let me know how you think I'm doing with their characters and such. See you later. Signing off.**


	5. So long, and thanks for all the cake

**Here we are, chapter 5! Thanks again for all the support and feedback.**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Ch 5: So long, and thanks for all the cake

"You expect me to believe all that!?"

Myukuru had sat through her guest's tale of being from another world. A tale where she wasn't a Mink, but a giant flaming cat made of some kind of living energy. A world of ninja who could bellow flame and mesmerize with a glance. To her ears, it was completely outlandish.

Matatabi did not flinch at her host's outburst.

"I can understand how, peculiar, my past can seem," she said, her voice calm, "But I find that lying uses up energy that can be better spent elsewhere."

"Well maybe you should," Myukuru huffed, "People will think you're nuts if you go around talking about once being a giant flaming cat."

"I will take that under advisement. I will need to move about freely if I wish reunite with my siblings."

Myukuru squirmed and her discomfort must have been evident on her face as Matatabi eyed with with some curiosity.

"Is something the matter?"

"Yeah," Myukuru said, rubbing her arms in a nervous fashion, "leaving Toto Land is not something you can just do."

"What do you mean by that," Matatabi asked, her tone flat and eyes narrowed, "I have spent too long held against my will and have to much to do now to go back into captivity."

Myukuru raised her hands to assuage her guest. "Hey, don't your tails in a twist. I'm all for you going off and finding your family and stuff. But Mama's not just going to let you leave."

Matatabi relaxed, taking a moment to center herself. "My apologies. Perhaps it would be best if you explained how this land works. I truly have no frame of reference for this world. Is it normal for people to live in food based houses?"

"It's OK," Myukuru said, "even though I don't believe the whole 'another world' thing, you still look like you have no idea about anything. Where to start?"

She pondered for a moment, collecting her thoughts.

"OK, I'll start with the basics. Right now we're on Milk Island, which is in Toto Land, an archipelago ruled by my mother, Big Mom. She's one of the Yonko..."

"Yonko," Matatabi asked, interrupting her host.

Myukuru groaned.

"This is going to take a while."

* * *

Matatabi sat in quiet contemplation as her host busied herself with dinner. Myukuru's explanations had taken the remainder of the day and with the fall of the sun came a raise in hunger. She mulled over this world of pirates and Devil Fruits, and the somewhat sticky situation she found herself in.

' _We certainly ended up in an interesting world._ '

"Food's up," Myukuru exclaimed as she emerged form her small kitchen, two plates of a long thin pasta covered in a red sauce in hand. The scent of tomato and various spices treated Matatabi's nose, causing her to lick her lips in anticipation.

Eating had been something that only crossed Matatabi's mind after she took that first sip of milk. Phantom memories from her former hosts played through her mind, echoes of tastes and smells she had never experienced now tantalizingly close to recollection.

She grasped the fork, its cool metal a different feel than the wooden chopsticks that her hosts had used, and somewhat clumsily scooped up some of her meal.

Tears almost escaped from her mismatched eyes as the rich sauce blessed her tongue, flavors she had no name for played across her taste buds. She hadn't realized how hungry she had been before, but now felt ravenous as she torn into her meal.

"Guess you were hungry, huh?"

Matatabi snapped her head up at Myukuru's comment, a strand of long pasta dangling past her lips. Heat flared upon her face as she realized how she had conducted herself. She attempted to draw the errant piece of pasta into her mouth as politely as possible, only for the action to elicit a loud slurp to fill the room.

Myukuru's laughter did nothing to ease Matatabi's discomfort.

"My apologies," she choked out, "I did not mean too..."

"Oh stop your worrying," Myukuru said with a wave of her fork, "Nothing wrong with chowing down on some good eats."

To emphasize her point she twirled up some pasta and took a bite, slurping the tail end down before flashing a smile at Matatabi.

Even with her host's dismissal, Matatabi felt her actions were inexcusable.

"Still, I must apologize for my actions. I should be savoring a meal like this not scarfing it down."

Myukuru blushed under the praise.

"It's nothing special," she said.

"I disagree," Matatabi countered, taking a small bite of pasta, "I quite like this. What is it called?"

"It's just spaghetti," Myukuru muttered, fork playing with her meal. "So I have an idea."

"About how I am to leave this island?"

"Yeah," Myukuru said, "You remember about those Tea Parties I was telling you about. The one's my Mama throws?"

Matatabi nodded, recalling her host's explanation of how this archipelago, Toto Land, was run; with pirate emperor Big Mom ruling with an iron fist, demanding sweets from her citizens and other lands under her 'protection.'

"Well, the next one's in six days, so things all over are a bit hectic," Myukuru told her guest, "and tomorrow I'm going out with some of my younger siblings to collect some tribute from a nearby island. I think I can sneak you on board."

"And I will be able to move more freely on another island," Matatabi finished, drawing a nod from Myukuru.

"Yep. And I'll even lend you some cash so you won't be high and dry. We'll have to be quick about loading you on the ship. Maybe I'll have you pretend to one of the dock workers and..."

BADA-BADA-BADUP. BADA-BADA-BADUP. BADA-BADA-BADUP.

"What is that," Matatabi asked as an unusual sound emanated from above them.

"Oh, my transponder snail," Myukuru said as she got up from the table.

"Transponder snail?"

"Yeah, they're used for communication. Your ninjas didn't have anything like that?"

"They had something called radios, but I did not pay much attention to such things."

"Well it's probably one of the Decuplets, calling to touch base. I'll be right back."

With that Myukuru left the dinning room and headed upstairs.

Matatabi sat for a moment before stealthy extracting herself from the table and following in silence.

' _Forgive my indiscretion, Myukuru,'_ she thought as she crept up the stairs, intent on listening in on her host's conversation.

* * *

"Myukuru here."

"Hey, Big Sis Myukuru," Newgo's voice sounded from the transponder snail.

"What's up, little brother," Myukuru asked smiling, "You guys ready for tomorrow?"

A short silence followed before Newgo replied. "Yeah, about that."

"Something wrong?"

"Well, we ran into Raisin today and he offered to take us with him on his mission to Penuche Island to collect their tribute and well, we took a vote and we decide to go with him."

Myukuru's smile fell a bit but she hid her disappointment from her voice.

"It's OK little brother," she told her younger sibling, "I can find someone else to go with..."

"Yeah, no you're not."

Her smile fell altogether, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Raisin was talking with Big Bro Mont-d'Or when we ran into them. When we decided to go with Raisin, Mont-d'Or said that most everybody else is busy so it'd be easier to just have someone already out pick up the tribute from Kofola Island. They also asked me to tell you."

"Oh, alright," Myukuru said, hand gripped tightly on the snail's mouthpiece.

"You gonna be OK, Big Sis?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," false happiness masked her sadness, "You and the others have fun with Raisin. Make the family proud."

"'K. See you later, Big Sis."

Newgo hung up and the transponder snail closed its eyes. Myukuru took a few deep breathes, trying to calm herself even as tears began to fall.

' _Damn it,'_ she thought, rage and sadness burning inside her, ' _Every time I think something good's going for me, things fall apart. I can't get a handle on Haki, I'm not getting any better with my Dawn's Ray, I can't even get to do any real missions._ '

A knock on her door shook Myukuru from her misery and anger. She rubbed her eyes to clean her tears.

"Come in," She managed to say without choking up.

Matatabi opened the door and stepped into the room, a plainly decorated space with a desk, bed and dresser.

"Are you alright," the Mink asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Myukuru responded, "Change of plans though."

"I know. I followed you up and heard the entire conversion."

"Huh, guess you really are a ninja," Myukuru muttered no longer keeping her gloomy disposition out of her voice.

"I was never a ninja, just sealed into several."

Matatabi walking into the room and directed Myukuru to the bed, both sitting upon it.

"Guess this is the part where I'm supposed to cry my heart out, right?"

Matatabi shrugged her shoulders, "I do not know, but I believe that talking may help. This is not the first time your family has done something like this, is it?"

Myukuru shook her head. "No, it's not. In this family, if you want to be a part of the crew, you gotta be strong or have some really powerful ability. I've got neither."

"I think you are underestimating your skill with the blade. What I saw was rather impressive."

"Then you've never seen someone like Big Sis Amande or Smoothie or Big Bro Cracker. They're the monster swordsmen of the family. I don't even come close."

"Is that why you seemed a bit disappointed when you were training earlier? Because I still feel you have great promise with whatever that form is."

Myukuru smiled under the praise. "I really haven't had anyone take interest in my sword style."

"You trained yourself? Even more impressive."

Myukuru blushed, unused to such adoration. "Well I learned the basics from a trainer, but I learned my from from a book I picked up on a raid a few years back."

Myukuru rose from the bed to her desk and opened a drawer. From within she pulled out a book with a faded green cover. She returned to Matatabi's side and presented the opened book to her.

"'Dawn's Ray' sword technique," Matatabi read, "'A defensive style focused on controlling an opponents sword via parries until an opening is presented.' Yes I can see how your training reflects this style.

"But you can only go so far on training exercises alone. Perhaps I can lend some aid."

"You'd train with me?"

Matatabi smiled. "I do need to repay my debt to you. And it would seem that I am going to be spending some time here."

"I'll think of some way out of Toto Land for you, it just might take some time."

"I have faith things will work out. I do have a serious question for you however."

"Shoot," Myukuru said.

"Why do you stay in this land if you are unhappy and are unable to change the way things are?"

Myukuru sat stunned by the direct question for a moment before angrily shooting from the bed, leveling a heated glare at Matatabi.

"How can you ask a question like that? 'This place' is where I was born. The crew isn't just a crew, they're my family. My Mama and brothers and sisters. And I, and I, I..."

The flash of rage burned out leaving only despair and hollowness. "And I don't know," she said plopping back onto the bed.

"Sometimes I wish I more like Lola."

"Lola? One of your sisters," Matatabi asked.

"Yeah," Myukuru reminisced a smile returning to her face, "She was probably the kindest member of the whole family."

"Was," Matatabi asked, "Has she passed?"

Myukuru's happy smile faded. "Not that I know, but she went against Mama. Mama wanted her to marry some Giant prince, they're the only race in the world not living in the islands for some reason, but Lola didn't want to be forced into a marriage, so she left."

Myukuru shuttered. "Mama was so angry. She said she'd send assassins after her, but I haven't heard anything about that so I hope she's still alive."

"A parent is supposed to want the best of their children, not use them as pawns," Matatabi growled out before reigning in her anger, "So if there was a way to leave, you would take it?"

"I had though about it," Myukuru said pensively, "but every idea was worse than the last. I even though about going through the Calm Belt."

"Calm Belt?"

"Oh, I must have missed that topic when I explained the Grand Line," Myukuru said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "Basically, its an area north and south of the Grand Line where there isn't any sea or wind currents. It's a dead ocean full of Sea Kings, nobody goes through there."

Matatabi sat in thought for a moment. "How did your plan go? Perhaps there is something of merit we can use."

"It's silly," Myukuru said, "but I though of having one of the Homies pull my ship across."

"Would such a plan even work," Matatabi presses her, "From your explanation, Homies are subservient to your mother."

"Only if Mama is directly giving orders. Beyond that they can act as they want."

"Then perhaps your idea is not as outlandish as you feared."

Myukuru shot up, giving Myukuru a look that reflected her next words, "Are you crazy?"

She gave no time to answer as she quickly went to her desk and pulled out a map from one of the drawers. She presented the map to Matatabi.

"OK, see here," she pointed to where Toto Land was represented on the map, near the northern edge of the Grand Line, "This is where we are." She drew her finger up towards the Calm Belt, depicted in a light blue than the waters south of it. "And here the Calm Belt. We'd have to get someone to pull us across it, past all the Sea Kings for more than a hundred miles.

"It's completely insane and just might work," Myukuru trailed off at the end as she surveyed the map.

"And why do you think this plan can work now," Matatabi asked.

"Because when I came up with this plan, almost three years ago, I hadn't heard Felix's story about out swimming a Sea King."

"And who is Felix?"

"He's a crocodile Homie. He used to patrol around Whole Cake Island but he's old, even for an animal Homie so he kind retired here. He's a friend. He can help pull us across the Calm Belt."

"'Us'? So you have decided to leave," Matatabi asked.

Myukuru smiled, and a light burned in her iris eyes, "You bet. You know, that I used to dream about going on grand adventures, and now I've got that chance. I think you're gonna need help if you want to find the people you're looking for."

"So you wish to help me in my endeavors," Matatabi asked, returning Myukuru's smile.

"Well you did promise to help train me, Mata-sensei," Myukuru teased, "Besides that, you've still pretty much in the dark about things. You need a guide."

"So you have finally come around to my past?"

"Not really, but you're gonna have all the time to change my mind."

* * *

The light of moon was hidden by cloud cover as Myukuru and Matatabi made their way down to the docks a few hours after deciding on their escape plan, which now hinged on the willingness of one old Homie to risk life and limb to aid what amounted to a traitor to his pirate crew. Only their footsteps and the gentle lap of the ocean broke the silence.

They reached the water's edge near the port and Myukuru let out a sharp whistle. A few moments later, the ocean roiled as a large mass broke the surface.

Felix the crocodile was large, dwarfing both women. Faded scars discolored his dark green scales with crisscrossing white lines, the proud history of battle. He sniffed the air and turned his eyes to them, his reptilian mouth stretching into a smile.

"Well if it isn't Miss Myukuru," he said, his voice deep and gruff, sounding loud even at a whisper, "and she brought a friend. What a pleasant surprise, heh-heh-heh!"

"Good evening Felix," Myukuru said with a wave, "This is my sensei Matatabi."

"I though we were going to keep my identity a secret, Myukuru."

"Oh, we can trust Felix. Can't we Felix?"

"No one listens to these old bones anyway. But why all the hush-hush?"

Myukuru looked to Matatabi as if to ask permission, which the Mink did with a nod and sigh. Myukuru quickly went into detail about their plan to leave the islands of Toto Land and how he factored into them.

"So what do you say, big guy?"

Felix hummed as he mulled it over, tail swishing in the water.

"You want me to follow you two off the island, guide you past any traps and the Tartes and pull you through the Calm Belt into the North Blue. Is that about the gist of it?"

"Pretty much yep," Myukuru replied with a smile.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh," he laughed out, his chest heaving. "Oh that was a good laugh. Thank you for that."

"It wasn't a joke, you know," Myukuru yelled, drawing a reproachful look from Matatabi.

Felix calmed down and brought his eyes to their level, "Oh, I know you're serious. You get this look in your eye, like when you told me you were going to be a master swordswoman. A wonderful fire burns in them."

Myukuru blushed, "So you'll help us?"

"I think these old bones have one last mission in them. When do we ship out?"

"In five days, the night before the Tea Party."

* * *

The five days between recruiting Felix and leaving Toto Land were both a mad flurry of activity and a complete bore, depending on who was being asked. For Myukuru spent those days gathering supplies, ensuring a boat was ready and that there was a harness for Felix to use when the time came for him to pull said ship. Matatabi on the other hand was cooped up in Myukuru's home. She understood why, the appearance of someone no one else had ever seen, with her unique visage, would raise questions.

So she spent her time reading. There were many books on many subjects of this world and she devoured them. History, geography, Devil Fruits. She read up on everything she could to ensure the success of her mission. Still it was rather boring.

But time passes and soon it was the night before the Tea Party and more importantly, the night of departure. The pair moved through the dark streets, with Myukuru moving ahead to ensure the path was clear.

"All clear Mata-sensei," Myukuru called out.

"Being unseen is worthless if we are heard, Myukuru," Matatabi said as she joined up with her self described pupil.

"Yeah but there's nobody around," she quipped back as they made their way to the pier.

Myukuru lead the way to the ship she had commandeered. The vessel was small but perfect for the two of them. A number of ropes lay near the bow, tied to various points at the front of the boat.

"Ready Felix," Myukuru called out as she pulled up the anchor, while Matatabi removed the ropes tying the boat to the dock.

The great crocodile broke the surface of the ocean, a large grin on his face.

"Ready," he said, his deep voice reverberating through the wood of the ship.

"Then here we go!"

Myukuru threw the ropes overboard and Felix took hold, towing the ship out.

Matatabi looked out to sea as they left Milk Island.

' _Soon,_ ' she thought as the wind tugged at her cloak, her family on her mind. They were somewhere on this sea, as was Uzumaki Naruto, the young man who had after centuries brought her family together, just as her father had ordained.

' _Perhaps fate will turn on you once more, Naruto. Perhaps you will sever as our beacon in these uncertain waters._ '

She smiled as the few lights on Milk Island faded behind them. Dawn was nearing, and she was ready to meet it.

* * *

 **And we're done here. Out to sea they go. Next chapter we're heading back to the East Blue to deal with the aftermath of the Arlong incident and see how Naruto deals with learning more about this world he's woken up in. See ya later.**


	6. Join my Crew!

**Chapter 6 is here! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I own neither One Piece or Naruto

* * *

Ch 6: Join my Crew!

"That's enough celebrating! Chi Chi Chi Chi," a voice called out, breaking the joyous mood as the people of Cocoyashi turned towards the intruder. Anger burned in their eyes as they watched Marine Captain Nezumi and his men waltz into Arlong Park.

"What a lucky day for me," Nezumi remarked, a greasy smirk on his face, "I'd like to thank you for the most entertaining battle. Though I'd have never thought that a rag tag bunch of no name pirates could have stood up to and even beat the Fishmen. Must be beginner's luck."

He stood triumphant, hand outstretched as he declared his intentions.

"But now, thanks to your efforts, I get to keep all of the money Arlong wanted, plus the riches he kept here. So lay down your arms. I, Captain Nezumi of Marine Branch 16, shall be taking credit for the defeat of Arlong."

Before the Marines could get to pillaging, Zoro made his way towards them, his demonic aura along with the slowly reddening bandages halting the men in their tracks.

"It ain't nice to be such a wet blanket," he said, a fearsome smile on his face as he placed a hand on the frozen shoulder of the Marine captain, "when people are trying to celebrate."

What followed was a swift beating as the Straw Hats and Naruto took out the crooked Marines.

"Man," Naruto remarked, looking at the pile of bruised men, "I really hate guys like this."

"How is his mouth still alive," Sanji said as Nezumi babbled some nonsense, his speech to slurred by his swelling face to be understood.

Nami drew up, having remained by the villagers while the crew dealt with the Marines, and placed Luffy's hat back upon his head. She knelt down beside Nezumi, resting her bow against her shoulder.

"This is for shooting Nojiko and ruining Bell-mere's tangerine grove," she said to the Marine captain, electing a confused utterance from the man before he was sent flying by a powerful swing of Nami's staff.

The blow knocked Nezumi into one of the ocean inlets, his body skipping like a stone before sinking beneath the waves.

"Well," Nojiko said with a smirk, "I feeling better now. Thanks Nami."

"He still needs a few hundred more beatings," Genzo added, his jaw set in an angry grimace.

The shock of the impacts restored some degree of Nezumi's cognitive processes, as he was quick to swim to the surface and cling to the side of the pool, gasping for breath.

Nami quickly set upon him, grabbing his whisker-like mustache as she laid out her demands.

"You and your men are gonna clean up after the Fishmen and rebuild Gosa, got it?"

Nezumi nodded, whimpering in pain.

"And you're not going to touch any of money at the Park, that's the island's money, not yours."

"Yesh, yesh, I'll do whudeber yu say," the disgraced captain slurred out.

"Oh and one more thing," Nami said before she pulled on his captive facial hair, yanking him up to her face. "Give me back my money!"

"I will, I will," Nezumi screamed as Nami released her hold, letting him slip back into the water. The Marine captain was quick to retreat from the edge, signaling for his men to follow him into the sea.

The Marines retreated via the sea and Nezumi turned back to crowd when they were halfway out, a finger pointed at the ones who had assaulted them.

"Listen up, you rotten pirates. Especially you in the straw hat. You're the captain of this bunch, right? Well you're gonna get your just deserts for angering me! I will get you back for this!"

"How'd he know I deserve to be King of the Pirates," Luffy asked, not really hearing the fleeing Marine.

"That isn't what he said at all, dumbass," Zoro rebukes his captain.

"Yeah he said you'll get your just deserts," Sanji added.

"How are you guys so calm," Usopp yelled in a panicked voice, "What are we gonna do if he really tried to get back at us?"

"Beat him up again," Naruto suggested.

* * *

With the corrupt Marines dealt with, the people of Cocoyashi split up. Some began the task of shifting through the ruins of Arlong Park, hoping to reclaim the money stolen from them over their eight year nightmare. Others rushed out to inform the other villages that Arlong was defeated and they were free.

Nako, the village's sole doctor, was one of the few who elected to return to the village. And while most who returned were fast at work setting up the necessities for a party, for tonight the village would not sleep, but would make merry, he was obligated to practice his trade.

"Ugyaaaa," Zoro grunted out as Nako worked to properly stick together the slash across his torso. He had already done the quick work of patching up Luffy, Johnny and Yosaku, the latter two sleeping of their wounds.

"You fool," Nako chastised Zoro as he finished his stitching, "How could you even think doing such a shitty patch job on a wound this serious?"

He lifted his head towards Luffy, "Don't you have a doctor on that ship of your?"

"That's a good idea," Luffy said, bringing his hand to his chin as he thought, "But we need a musician first."

"What," Nako asked "Why?"

"We're pirates," was Luffy's answer, "Pirates gotta sing, old man."

"Listen, kid," Nako said, his tone harsh, "You're not taking things seriously. You're lucky that your swordsman here didn't completely rip open his wounds. He'd have bleed out in minutes if that happened.

"Alright, alright," Luffy said, "We'll find a doctor."

"You better," the doctor said, putting away his tools, "If you future fights all end up with you taking some stupid amount of damage, you'll be trading in a pirate throne for an early grave."

He paused to take a sip of water, "You sure the rest of your crew doesn't need any patching up?"

Luffy nodded, "Yeah, Sanji and Usopp didn't really get hurt."

"What about that guy in the ruined jacket?"

"Oh, Naruto," Luffy said, "He's not on my crew. But that's a great idea too."

Luffy bounced off the chair he was sitting on, "Thanks for patching us up, old man," he said as he exited the man's office.

Usopp and Sanji were seated not far from doctor's door, resting after their day of combat.

"Hey guys," Luffy addressed them.

"Hey Luffy," Usopp returned the greeting, "Zoro gonna pull through?"

Luffy smiled, "Yep, he'll be as good as new when we set sail."

"He's still an idiot for trying to move around with those wounds," Sanji added.

"You guys know where Naruto went," Luffy asked, having not seen the orange clad blond.

"I think he was staying at Arlong Park to help out there," Usopp supplied, "Why'd you want to know?"

"Shishishi," Luffy laughed as he turned to leave the town, "I'm gonna ask him to join the crew!"

* * *

Naruto wiped his brow as he shifted a fallen bookcase back to an upright position. He had spent the last hour or so helping the people of Cocoyashi excavate Arlong Park and the sun was making its decent towards the horizon. With his strength, evidently greater than that of the townspeople, he had made quick work of clearing the larger pieces of debris.

The hard work had given him ample time to reflect on his current situation.

' _Can't believe I'm less than a week in a new world and I've already helped free a town from some tyrannical fish people._ _Wonder if Sasuke and the Tailed Beasts are having the same kind of problems._ '

Thoughts of his friends made his brow furl. ' _Still got no idea how I'm going to find them._ _I don't know anything about this world. Maybe I can ask someone from the village?_ '

"Naruto," a yell broke the blond ninja from his reflection. He looked towards the call and saw Luffy as he catapulted himself over a Park's wall. The pirate captain landed among the debris, sending up a plume of dust. Naruto coughed as he was subsumed by the dust cloud, hand waving to clear the air.

"Shishishi, found you," Luffy said, a smile stretching his face.

"It's not like I was hiding," Naruto said, "What's up?"

"Join my crew."

"What," Naruto stammered out.

"Join my crew," Luffy stated again, "come on."

"I don't know," Naruto said, "I've got, things, I have to take care off. It's not that I don't want to go with you guys, but I've got something I need to do."

"What kind of things," Luffy asked "We can help!"

Naruto could see that Luffy would not be dissuaded, so he let out a breath as he organized his thoughts.

"OK, here's how it is. My friends and I were fighting a really strong enemy and we got separated. Really separated. I have to find them and make sure our enemy is dealt with."

Luffy nodded, "Alright, we'll help you."

"What?"

"Well," Luffy said, "You gotta go out to look for your friends and we're going to the Grand Line to find the One Piece. Win-win, right?"

"Grand Line," Naruto asked, "What's the Grand Line?"

Luffy's face fell at Naruto's question. "What do you mean? Everyone knows about the Grand Line. It's the world's greatest ocean. It's where Gold Roger sailed and found One Piece."

Naruto, needing more information, shook his head. "Sorry, I don't know anything about that stuff. I'm kinda not from around here."

Luffy frowned, his face stretching comically downwards as he puzzled out how to explain something like the Grand Line.

"I don't know how to explain that, but Nami will. Come on!"

Luffy stretched out an arm and latched on to Naruto's shoulder. The young pirate captain then took off towards Cocoyashi, pulling the unsuspecting Naruto behind him.

"Hey," Naruto shouted as Luffy raced to find his navigator, trying to loose the rubber man's grasp on his shoulder. "I can run on my own, you freaky rubber guy."

To prover his point, Naruto began to move under his own power, catching up to Luffy. The rubber pirate retracted his arm, a glowing smile on his face.

"Alright," he cheered, "It's a race now. Come on!"

Luffy began to pull away but Naruto kept pace, his own fox-like grin blooming on his face.

"You have any idea where Nami is," Naruto asked.

"Nope," Luffy said with a laugh, "I figured we'd just run into her eventually."

"Then I guess I have the advantage then."

"Huh, why?"

"Because I know where her sister lives!"

Naruto leaped up, his feet finding purchase in the trees. He sped up, being careful to not lose Luffy.

"Hey," Luffy called after him, "No fair."

Luffy stretched his arms out, grabbing a tree limb to rocket after Naruto.

"What's with the tree running," Luffy called after Naruto, using his arms like vines as he swung after Naruto like a monkey.

"Ninja secret," Naruto shouted back, turning towards the faint smell of tangerines.

"Ninja," Luffy exclaimed, stars in his eyes, "You're a ninja!"

"Yep. Uzumaki Naruto, Ninja of Konohagakure."

"So cool," Luffy shouted, "You gotta show me some ninja stuff!"

"Maybe later," Naruto said as the simple home with the tangerine groves, "We're here."

Naruto touched down first, along the path to the front door. Luffy, excited to see some ninja tricks, instead aimed his landing to be at the door step itself.

"Hey, Nami's sister," Luffy called out as he pounded the door, "you home? We need to see Nami!"

"Jeez you're loud," Nami said as she yanked open the door, eliciting a smile from Luffy.

"Nami," the rubber man exclaimed happily, grabbing her hands to drag her out of the house, "I need to tell Naruto about the Grand Line so he'll join the crew and show me cool ninja moves."

"Hold on you idiot, what are you talking about," Nami chastised her captain, before she took notice of Naruto.

"Oh, you're the guy who was fighting with the guys against the Fishmen."

"Hi, I'm Naruto," he introduced himself.

"Come on Nami," Luffy whined, "tell him about the Grand Line already. I wanna see some cool ninja stuff."

"You still haven't explained just why I need to do something like that. Everybody knows about the Grand Line."

"I don't," Naruto admitted, "I'm not from around here and really have no idea how things work around here."

Nami furled her brow, "Just where the hell are you from that you don't know something like the Grand Line?"

Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Would you believe I'm from an other world?"

"No, I wouldn't."

"WHOA! REALLY!"

Nami was quick to pull her captain's ear to reign him in.

"You can't go around believing everything someone you think is cool tells you, idiot!"

"Look, guys," Naruto interjected, "I don't care if you believe me, I just want to find me friends and make sure the person we were fighting isn't going to be a problem anymore."

"That's why you gotta join our crew," Luffy interrupted, "We're going to go all over the Grand Line. If your friends are as strong as you are, they're bound to be there."

"Plus with this idiot as our captain we're sure to keep running into trouble," Nami added with a sigh, "and our names will end up all over the place."

Naruto thought it over. ' _They've got a point. I'm not going to find anyone if I'm just kicking it here._ _Better to head out with people I can trust, even if they are pirates. Hell, those Marine guys are kinda like a police force, or something. So I'm already kind of a pirate._ '

"Alright," Naruto said, "sign me up. From this point on, I'm a pirate!"

"Alright," Luffy cheered, "I've got a Ninja on my crew!"

Nami just sighed. "This crew gets weirder and weirder with every member. I don't even want to think about what kind of weirdo Luffy gonna ask next."

"Nami, come on," Luffy called to the navigator, already dragging Naruto towards the town, "We've got to celebrate!"

Nami smiled as she stepped towards her crew mates. She lived a messed up life, but it was the life she choose for herself, a freedom her captain, her friend won for her. She wouldn't trade that for all the Berries and all the treasure in the world.

* * *

 **And done. Naruto's now a Straw Hat, and ready to begin his pirate career. Next up, Lougetown, last stop before the Grand Line. What will our transplanted ninja encounter there. Friends, Foes, or a dream? See you next time.**


	7. Lougetown, place of beginnings

**Chapter 7 time! Also thank you guys for the reviews and follows. Means a lot to me.**

Disclaimer: I own neither One Piece or Naruto

* * *

Ch 7: Lougetown, place of beginnings

Luffy had all but dragged him back to town to inform the remainder of the crew of his joining. Usopp followed Luffy's lead in believing his tale, wanting to see his 'super secret ninja moves' while Sanji joined Nami in her skepticism. Zoro, who had joined the crew meeting despite protests by Nako, didn't care either way.

The celebration of Naruto's joining of the crew soon grew as the people of Cocoyashi began to party themselves, a freedom they didn't express while under Arlong's rule. The aroma of food and the sound of song filled the darkening air. The happiness was contiguous and the Straw Hats were quickly swept up in the festivities.

"Hey, Luffy," Naruto said though a mouth full of perfectly cooked meat, the first cooked meal he had enjoyed in over a week, "You never really explained just what we're doing, going to this Grand Line."

Luffy swallowed the vast amount of meat he had shoved into his mouth, his stretched cheeks returning to their normal shape. "Oh yeah, I guess we got caught up in partying, shishishi."

"It's OK," Naruto said, washing down his meal with some rum, "You said something about finding something?"

"Yep," Luffy said, a broad smile breaking on his face, "I'm gonna find the One Piece and be King od the Pirates!"

"King of the Pirates," Naruto questioned, remembering his own aspirations of being Hokage, "Pirates have a king?"

"Yep," Luffy nodded, "The Pirate King's the most free man in the world. Free to do what they want, sail where they want."

"And finding One Piece will make you the king?"

"That's what everyone says," Luffy said, taking another large bite of meat, "Gold Roger left his treasure out there, and I'm going to find it."

"Sounds like it'll be a long journey," Naruto pointed out.

"That's one of the best parts," Luffy retorted, "We're going to see so many cool things! All the islands out there, all the strong people," he shoveled more food into his mouth, "all the meat. It's gonna be great!"

Naruto raised his mug, grinning like an idiot as the booze began to reach his head, "Then here's to our adventure, ya know!"

Luffy brought his mug up and tapped it to Naruto's, before both young men downed the contents.

"Man, now I know why Granny and Pervy Sage kept drinking stuff like this," Naruto slurred out, "it's great!"

Luffy abruptly stood up, several chunks of meat in hand. "I'm gonna see what the others are doing and find some more meat."

"OK," Naruto said, shooting his new captain the nice guy thumbs up, "I'm gonna see if I can get some more of this rum stuff."

The two separated and Naruto made his way towards the barrels of liquor, where several of the villagers were getting refills.

"Hey," one of the townsfolk slurred as Naruto approached, throwing his arm around the similarly inebriated ninja, "it's one of our heroes."

"How 'bout a story," another shouted, "guys like you've got to have gone on some wicked cool adventures, eh?"

Naruto downed the last of his mug, smiling. "Yeah, I've have some crazy adventures. How'd you guys like to hear about the time I got swallowed by the giant snake?"

* * *

The partying continued through the night and straight through the next day. By the dawn of the second day the villagers had burned through their joyous elation and were ready to return to their normal lives, now free from Arlong's yolk.

Of course, before they could resume normal lives, they had to see off their heroes.

The Going Merry was ready to go, her stores somewhat filled by the generous villagers, but below capacity. The most important addition to the ship was the small grove of tangerine trees that had been transplanted from Nojiko's grove. Her crew was on board, ready to sail, except for one member.

"Why isn't Nami here yet," Usopp wonders, looking out over the crowd for their wayward navigator.

"Maybe she's not coming," Zoro supplied, smirking as Sanji began to freak out over the prospect of Nami not joining them.

"We do have her tangerine trees," Naruto pointed out, hoping to quiet Sanji before his headache became any worse, "Man, I had too much to drink last night."

"Yeah, but those were some great stories," Luffy said, unconcerned with where Nami was, "did you really fight a giant frog?"

"I had to stay on Bunta's head, not fight him," Naruto corrected his captain, "It was a test to see if I was..."

"Set Sail," a cry echoed from the village interior as Nami made her entrance, running down the town's main road.

"You heard her," Luffy said, "Let's get going!"

While the Straw Hats began to set sail, the people of Cocoyashi tried to halt Nami, not wanting her to leave the village like she was running away.

"You sure this is the best way for her to leave her home," Sanji asked Luffy, as the ship began to pull away from the dock.

"It's her goodbye, let her choose how to do it," came Luffy's response.

Back on the docks, Nami weaved her way through the crowd, faster than the townsfolk could react. She jumped when she reached the end of the dock, flying through the air and landing on the Merry. She then lifted her shirt, causing all the wallets she had pilfered from the people of her home town to fall onto the deck.

"Take care everyone," she shouted back, a ten thousand Beri note held in her hand.

"YOU ROTTEN LITTLE THIEF," the villagers shouted in unison, while her crew watched on with various reactions.

"Well, she hasn't changed a bit," Usopp said, his face a stunned mask.

"Is she gonna betray us again," Zoro said, his suspicion evident on his face.

"Good job, Nami," Sanji swooned.

"Guess that's why she left all the money she saved up back at Nojiko's," Naruto reasoned out.

Luffy only laughed.

The villager's yells soon changed from halfhearted threats to heartfelt well wishes, even as they grew harder to hear as the ship ventured further out to sea,

Before they got to far out, Nami shouted, "Goodbye everyone, I'll be off now!"

The wind picked up and caught the sails and the Going Merry sped away from Cocoyashi, while the grateful townspeople waved them off to their next adventure.

* * *

The shining sun beat down on the Going Merry as she glided over the waves. The calm seas left the crew to lazy about. Naruto had taken to laying on the deck, his ruined jacket serving as a makeshift pillow when a shadow pasted over his face.

He looked up as a seagull flew down and landed on the rear railing. He studied the bird. It wore a hat and carried a small bag over its wing.

"Um, guys," he called out to the crew, "We've got a weird looking bird over here."

"It's just a News Coo," Nami said as she approached the bird, coins in hand. Naruto watched as the bird produced a newspaper from its bag, along with a card displaying the price.

"Another price increase", Nami bemoaned, "don't you think it's getting too expensive?"

The bird only cawed weakly and Nami relented, depositing her coin into the delivery bird's pouch.

"Don't think if you raise the price again I'll keep on paying."

The bird flew off as Usopp turned from his workstation, "It's only the newspaper. No reason to get all riled up."

"A few Beri here and there add up," Nami retorted.

"I though you were done with the whole saving money thing?"

Nami turned to him, an accusatory finger pointed at him, "I'm not going to be some penniless pirate. I'm going to be saving money for nobody but me."

"Alright, alright," Usopp said to get Nami of his back, "I'm in the middle of the delicate task of making my new secret Tabasco star. If an enemy gets this in his eyes…."

Usopp was interrupted when Luffy fell on his workstation, causing him to pour the hot sauce into his eyes.

"Keep your hands off," Sanji shouted at the downed captain, standing triumphant in front of Nami's tangerine trees. "I've taken upon myself to protect Nami's precious trees from any of you lot from even laying a finger on them! Rest assured Nami, my love won't allow anyone to touch these trees."

"Thank you Sanji," Nami said already digging into the newspaper, doing her best to ignore Usopp's pained cries and Luffy's complaints.

"What a tool," Zoro muttered as he watch from across the deck, before he closed his eyes.

Naruto drew up to Nami, "Any thing in there about my friends?"

"If I see anything about giant, multi-tailed monsters you'll be the first to know."

"Hey, I though you didn't believe me."

"I still don't," Nami said, flipping over a page of the newspaper, "but it'd be rude to just ignore a crew mate."

"Thanks, I guess," Naruto said as he worked out a kink in his shoulder.

"Oh hey," Luffy said, "A flier."

True enough, a piece of paper had slipped out of the newspaper and fluttered to the deck. Drawn by Luffy's declaration, the crew all looked at the paper, save of Zoro, who was once again napping. His nap was disturbed as the crew reacted to the flier.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Zoro opened his eyes in time for Luffy to thrust the page in his face, "Look Zoro, we're wanted. Thirty Million Beri! Isn't that great!"

While Luffy pestered Zoro, Nami could only shake her head in despair.

"You just don't get it, do you," she shouted at Luffy, "Now we'll have stupidly strong bounty hunters after us, not to mention the Marines."

Luffy only continued to laugh while Usopp took the bounty poster, gloating.

"Look, my pictures here for the whole world to see. I'm going to be famous."

"That's just the back of your head, idiot," Sanji said as he sulked.

"No need to get jealous," Usopp consoled the cook, "we'll all get one once we get infamous enough."

Naruto took the poster from Usopp, studying it. "Guess thirty million Beri is a lot huh?"

"It is for the East Blue," Nami lamented,"Arlong's was twenty million, but he bribed the Marines to keep it low. I think the average bounty here is three million, so Luffy's now worth ten times the average. We can't drag out feet in the East Blue any longer."

Luffy, who had heard Nami's declaration, shouted, "Alright, set sail for the Grand Line!"

"Aye," came a shouted reply from Usopp and Sanji.

"Hold on, guys," Nami said bringing their celebration to a quick halt, "We're not fully stocked, right?"

Sanji nodded, "We could do with some more provisions."

"And I need to get my swords replaced," Zoro piped in.

"I can think of a few things we could buy to make things easier for us," Usopp added.

Naruto looked at his ragged attire, "Yeah I definitely need some new clothes."

Luffy nodded hearing his crew's needs. "OK, then we'll head somewhere where we can get all that stuff, then we'll head for the Grand Line!"

"That won't be a problem," Nami said as she judged the wind, "the nearest island just happens to the one nearest to the Grand Line. It's also where Pirate King Roger was born and executed."

"How long until we get there," Luffy asked, bouncing in excitement.

"We'll be there by morning," Nami said with a nod after taking stock of the winds.

"Awesome," Luffy shouted, "Sanji, let's have a celebration meal!"

"Hey Sanji, how about some ramen?"

* * *

The winds were as favorable as Nami predicted and when the sun rose, the Polestar Islands were just visible on the horizon. A few hours later the Going Merry was docked at Lougetown's port.

"Man this is a big town," Usopp commented as the crew entered the town.

"So this is where the Great Pirate Era began," Sanji added as he peered over the crowds.

"Yeah, I'm going to see the execution stand," Luffy exclaimed as he walked away from the group.

With Luffy departing, the Straw Hats broke away, each having their own tasks to attend to.

"Hey Nami," Naruto said, stopping the orangette before she could get to far, "I kinda need some money." He scratched the back of his head as she gave him a critical eye.

"Here," she said, handing him two thousand Beri, "That should cover the cost for your clothes, but don't forget, this is a loan, not a gift."

"Got it," Naruto said with a thumbs up, "I'll pay you back."

Cash in hand, Naruto sped through the town, looking for an appropriate clothing store.

"Man," he groused, "you'd think a port town like this would have places that had better options. Every store I try has clothes that I'd rip through in no time."

His complaining caught the ears of someone passing by, "Hey buddy, need a hand?"

Naruto turned to see a tall, green haired man with a pompadour, sporting an open, red striped coat, proudly displaying a chest tattoo. The man smiled at Naruto, displaying his sharp teeth.

"You look like an out of towner. Heading to the Grand Line?"

"Yeah," Naruto said, "Just looking for some place to gets some new clothes."

Well isn't today your lucky day," the man exclaimed, "I know just the place that will cater to your needs."

"Really," Naruto said, "Thanks man. I wasn't having any luck. How can a place like this not have stores for sailors and pirates right up front?"

"Oh yeah, I know. It's a bitch. If you'll follow me, it's just down this alley."

Naruto followed the tall, demonic looking man into the out of the way alley.

"Just how far is this store anyway, buddy?"

"Oh, not far," the man said, stifling a laugh, "Right about...Now!"

At his command, a group of three men jumped from hiding places along the alleyway, baring knives and clubs, their intent clear.

Naruto sighed. "Man, I was hoping that wasn't the case."

He deftly dodged the first man, an elbow to his back knocking him to the ground. The second had aimed his club at Naruto's head, which passed through empty air when Naruto bent backwards.

Naruto supported his weight with his hand as he kicked up, his foot squarely hitting the club wielding man's chin, launching him upward. Naruto carried his momentum into a back spring, landing on his feet away from the remaining two men.

The green haired man, the leader of this band, was red with rage. "Oi, you bastard. How dare you do that to my men."

"You guys are the ones attacking me," Naruto shouted back "What's with that anyway?"

"We were gonna mug you, you blond idiot," the man shouted back, drawing a short blade from the inside of his coat, "Now, well, it's gonna be a bit messier."

The two men moved, weapons raised to kill. To an untrained civilian, the two would have been imposing. To Naruto they weren't very impressive.

He rushed to meet them, hand lashing out to intercept the last hidden assailant wrist. The blow knocked the man's knife from his hand and Naruto followed up by grasping the now disarmed man, and whirled around, throwing him into his boss.

The two men flew into the far alley wall. The green haired boss pushed himself to his feet, while his subordinate slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"Bastard," the man spat out, "we were gonna kill you quickly and be done with it, but now, he he he, I'm gonna kill you nice and slow."

The man lunged, swing his knife wildly. The man was far faster than his compatriots and Naruto leaped back from his wild swings.

"Alright, I've got to wrap this up," Naruto said, smirking, "Guess now's as good as any time to try it."

Naruto rushed forward, his right hand opened and pointed downwards. He easily ducked under his opponent's unfocused attacks, and thrust his hand straight into the man's chest. Right before his attack made contact, Naruto twisted his hand, the blow landing with his hand now pointed upright.

The impact knocked the green haired man off his feet, his body beginning to spin to Naruto's left, the same direction his palm had twisted before hitting the man. The attack launched the man into the wall, his body nearly horizontal.

The man let out a pained groan as he slid down the wall, but remained down. Naruto let out a breathe and flexed his hand.

"Still not there yet," he mused as he looked at his down opponent. The blow had knocked loose the contents of the man's coat and his wallet had fallen out, the corner of several bills sticking out from within.

He picked up the wallet, and pulled out the cash, letting out a whistle at the amount the man had on him.

"He sure had a lot of cash on him. Guess I won't have to worry about paying Nami now. Still need to find a good clothing store."

Naruto left the alleyway, leaving his would-be assailants unconscious on the cold ground.

* * *

Armed with excess cash and some trial and error, Naruto walked out of a clothing store wearing some of his new clothes. The only piece of his old attire he still wore, aside from his forehead protector, were his sandals and his mesh armor, which was hidden from sight under his new, black t-shirt. Dark gray cargo pants replaced his worn orange ones, and a waist length, dark blue open coat with burnt orange stripes running down the sleeves finished off the outfit.

"Guess I don't look to bad," he said catching his reflection in the storefront window, "Just need to put some final touches on the coat. Wish they had something more orange though."

Naruto turned away from the window and began to walk down the road. A crowd outside one of the buildings drew Naruto's attention. The sign above the store's door identified it as a bookstore and a sign in the window proclaimed some author, one Mr. Eiioda, was at the store for a book signing.

A sad smile formed on Naruto's face as the bookstore evoked memories of Jiraiya. His antics, the training they did together, the traveling. His writing.

' _Wish I could've brought your first book with me, Pervy Sage. My new friends would have loved it._ '

That though brought his walk to a halt. He didn't have the book, and he couldn't remember enough of it to faithful recreate it, but…

"Grandpa Sage said Pervy Sage wrote _Gutsy Ninja_ using his own travels as the inspiration. I can't rewrite his book, but maybe I can use my journey the same way.

"And something tells me traveling with Luffy is going to be something worth writing about."

With his mind made up, Naruto squeezed himself into the bookstore, not to purchase a book, but to acquire some supplies.

* * *

Writing supplies in hand, Naruto headed back towards the docks, ready to meet up with the crew. While walking, he noticed the crowd was all going in the same direction.

"Huh," Naruto thought aloud, "Looks like everyone's headed towards the center of town. Wonder what's going on there."

Not wanting to have to wade through the human sea, he ducked on to a side street and leaped up the walls, bounding back and forth as he gained altitude, until her reached the rooftop. With no obstructions, Naruto ran towards the center of town, keeping a close eye on the street below.

As he neared the open town square, he looked down as saw the distinctive green and orange hair of two of his crew mates. Before he jumped down he peered out to the square, to see if he could make out just what was going on.

"Is that… Luffy?"

From his vantage point, he could make out his straw hatted captain locked into the gallows.

"What the hell is he doing up there," Naruto yelled.

Naruto tore his eyes from his pilloried captain and dropped down from the rooftop, landing infront of the rest of the crew.

"Guys, we've got a problem."

"WE KNOW!"

* * *

 **And cut! So Luffy's in a bind, isn't he?** **And what do you all think about Naruto's new dream?**

 **I** **f you** **guys** **want a better idea of what Naruto looks like, his coat looks like Gin's from the Baratie arc, just blue and orange and with nothing on the front.**

 **Also, question for you guys:** **As you may have noticed, I tend to focus on one character and how they see the world, while having things happen to other characters off screen, like Zoro getting his swords. I mostly do that to avoid just re-writing canon, but if you guys feel I'm doing a disservice to the story let me know.**

 **N** **ext time: We'll see how the authorities in Lougetown are dealing with the situation at hand and just how Luffy ended up on the chopping block.**


	8. Luck of the Devil

**New month, new chapter! Thanks again for the reviews and follows.**

Disclaimer: I own neither One Piece or Naruto

* * *

Ch 8: Luck of the Devil

Within the Marine base in Lougetown, Captain Smoker sorted through the various papers that had been deposited on his desk that morning. The man known as the White Hunter was far more at home living up to his epithet, running down pirates and criminals than he was at paperwork, but he had his duties, as distasteful as he found it.

"Why the hell do they keep sending us updates on things happening in the Grand Line," he groused as he picked up a report. It read "Unusual increase of Sea King activity in waters near Alabasta."

"As if there's anything normal about what Sea Kings do," Smoke scoffed as he threw the report onto the growing pile of pages that didn't have anything to do with his jurisdiction.

"I'll have Tashigi look through those later," he said as he perused the paperwork he deemed relevant for his posting.

"No new bounties, huh," he remarked as he finished his read through, "Looks like things are gonna be quiet then."

He rose from his desk and shrugged of his coat. Quiet times meant he could relax a bit. He sat down on his sofa and pulled out a box of white stones.

He had built his stone stack seven high, the eighth stone in hand. His movements were steady and practiced as he began to place the stone at the pinnacle. The soft tap of stone meeting stone was drowned out as his door was thrown open.

"Captain Smoker," a Marine shouted as he crossed the threshold, "There's an emergency in the plaza." The man's sudden entrance had sent a tremor through the room, and the carefully built stone tower had fallen.

'"Pirates are running," the invasive Marine said before his Captain's harsh glare sent him stammering, "Um, wild, sir."

* * *

 _A short time ago, Lougetown Central Plaza_

"Ohhh Whoaaa," Luffy exclaimed as he looked out over the plaza from atop the execution stand, "So this is what the Pirate King saw before he died."

"Hey," a voice from the plaza rang out, "get down from their this instant."

Luffy looked down a saw a man in a red uniform coat and hat holding a megaphone to his mouth.

"Why," Luffy asked.

"That scaffold belongs to the World Government," the man shouted through the megaphone, "so get down from there imm..."

The man's orders were interrupted when a large iron mace slammed into his face, knocking him to the ground with a sickening crunch.

"Oh, don't be so uptight about the rules, Mr. lawman," the wielder of the mace said, a slim woman wearing a light pink cloak adorned with heart-like patterns and a white hat with a red plumage. She turned her head towards the platform, revealing her dark hair and attractive face , "I've been looking all over for you Luffy. It sure has been a while."

"Do I know you," Luffy asked, head tilted as he wracked his brain to put a name to her face.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about little old me," the mystery lady asked as she sauntered closer to the scaffold. The crowd, initially stunned silent by the woman's attack of their police officer, most were now shouting adulation at the beauty before them.

"Nope," Luffy said, "I don't think I know anyone that looks like you. Who are you anyway?"

The lady stopped near the foot of the scaffold. "Well, I certainly haven't forgotten you," she said bringing her hand to her face, "After all, you're the first man to ever hit my beautiful face."

"I hit your face," Luffy echoed, clearly confused by what this lady was saying.

"The way you so roughly handled me, it left me breathless,"she said, spinning around to look at the crowd that had drawn closer.

"Tell me, people," she addressed them, arms outstretched, "Who's the most beautiful one who sails the seas?"

"You are, of course," the crowd answered, hearts in their eyes as they heaped praise on her.

"Yes, it's me," the woman said with a cocky smirk, "There's no man in this world that wouldn't kneel before me, but I only love strong men. So I'm going to have to make you mine at last, Luffy."

"Shut up," Luffy shouted, "you're annoying. And I still don't know who are!"

"You still don't recognize me," the lady said, her voice growing in volume as her annoyance grew.

The sound of rushing feet filled the plaza as more uniformed men, armed with guns, arrived on the scene.

"This is the police," the lead officer called out, "You there, with the mace. You're under arrest for assault on a police officer. And you, boy," he pointed to Luffy, "Get down from there."

The lady smirked, "You think you can arrest me?"

"S-sir," one of the policemen stuttered out, hearts in his eyes, "I'm afraid she's too beautiful."

"I don't care if she's beautiful, just arrest her!"

Before the beauty struck officers could move to make that arrest, an explosion tore through the plaza. The epicenter of the blast was the fountain near the center of the plaza, and large chucks of the water feature was sent flying.

The top of the fountain, which was topped with decorative spike, flew through the air, straight towards the mace wielding lady. Even through the panic, the enamored crowd still shouted at her to duck or move, fearful for her survival.

She only smiled as the projectile hit her and promptly slid off her, the stone missile deflected into one of the buildings surrounding the plaza.

"My, my," she said in an exaggerated tone as she leveled her gaze towards a cloaked man as he emerged from the smoke, "That was rather dangerous."

"My apologies," the man said as he drew nearer, "But with your smooth skin, you should, of course, be unharmed, my lovely lady Alvida."

"Alvida," Luffy said, recognizing the name, but not seeing the large woman, "Where's Alvida?"

"He's calling me Alvida, you idiot," the woman shouted up at Luffy.

"Huh," he said rubbing his forehead with his forefinger, "There's something off about you.."

"So you've noticed," Alvida laughed as she pulled off her cloak, fully revealing her slim, bikini clad figure, "My body was changed after I ate a Devil Fruit. The Smooth Smooth Fruit has left my skin as smooth as can be. No attack can leave a mark upon me."

"Unfortunately, it did nothing to change my beauty. But as you pointed out," she pointed to her face, "It did cause my freckles to disappear."

"That's not what I was pointed out," Luffy said.

"It doesn't matter," Alvida dismissed him, "If you're fit to be my man, than you certainly can't afford to lose to my partner. I've teamed up with his just to find you!"

"Yes," the cloaked man said as he and the figures that had followed him through the smoke threw off their cloaks, "Ever since that day I was blasted away in humiliation, I fought to rejoin my crew and reclaim my body. How many adventures did I find myself on, how many times did I wish death upon you. And why the hell I am telling you all this!"

"Oh, it just Buggy," Luffy said dismissively.

"And your still a cheeky little brat," Buggy yelled.

Buggy's men had drawn their weapons as their captain yelled at the younger pirate, intent on controlling the crowd. After all, Buggy wanted an audience for what was to come.

Before Luffy could take any action, a figure slammed into him from above, trapping him in a makeshift pillory.

"It's been a while, Rubber Boy," the man, thin and dark haired wearing a long blue and white checkered scarf said as he sat on the restraint, "Is Roronoa Zoro doing fine as well?"

"Nice work, Cabaji," Buggy exclaimed as Luffy cried out in confusion, "Now, Straw Hat, shall we begin your public execution? You should consider it an honor to die in the same spot at the Pirate King did, Gyahahahaha!"

* * *

 _Back in the present_

Captain Smoker moved at a brisk pace as his subordinate filled him in on the situation in the town's plaza.

"Sent the first unit down to the harbor," he ordered "and have the second set up a perimeter around the plaza in secret. The rest will wait within shooting range and will wait for further orders."

"Yes sir," the Marine saluted as he left to relay his orders.

Smoker kept up his brisk walk as he left the base, entering a busy street. Most of the civilians upon seeing the Marine Captain cut a wide berth away from the imposing man. One small girl, however, was paying more attention to her ice cream than where she was walking and ran straight into his legs.

"C-captain S-smoker," the girl's father stammered out, "Please forgive my daughter for..."

He stopped short as Smoker knelt down to look the girl in the eyes. "Sorry about that, girl," he said, "looks like my pants ate your ice cream."

He then dropped a few coins into the girl's hands, "Here's some money. Why don't you buy yourself a five scoop cone next time."

"Thank you, sir," the father said, still shocked by the turn of events as he lead his daughter away.

"Sorry for being so late, Captain Smoker," a voice called out.

A young woman ran towards the Marine captain, her short black hair kept out of her face by her glasses.

"Tashigi," Smoker yelled at his subordinate, "Where the hell have you been?"

"I'm so sorry, sir," Tashigi said, "I'll get changed right awa..."

Another Marine stepped up. "I have you uniform jacket, Sergeant Major."

"Oh, thank you Sergeant," Tashigi said taking the garment from the man and slipped into it.

Now wearing the mark of her rank, she turned to her superior. "I was late because I was caught of guard by an unusual situation."

"Because you lack discipline," Smoker shouted like a drill instructor, causing Tashigi to cower behind her sword, issuing a meek apology.

Smoker let out a huff and turned sharply. "Come on, we've got an emergency on our hands."

"Yes sir,"Tashigi said as she hurried after her captain.

It wasn't long before Smoker and Tashigi rendezvoused with a unit of their men who had been watching the pirate's activities.

"What's the situation," Smoker asked as he strode to the window overlooking the plaza.

"The civilians have been rounded up, to sever as an audience," one of the Marines reported, "We've got three Pirates with bounties: 'Iron Mace' Alvida, Buggy the Clown, and 'Straw Hat' Luffy."

"Luffy," Smoker asked, "Never heard of him."

"His bounty came out yesterday, 30 million."

"He should be a tough one then," Smoker reasoned, knowing that this newcomer had a bounty higher than the others in the plaza.

"Well, sir, he's the one about to be executed,"

"I see, a quarrel between pirates," Smoker said, "Hold your fire. We'll let them kill Straw Hat and then we can round up Buggy, Alvida and their crews."

The Marines nodded and took their posts, waiting for Straw Hat Luffy's head to roll. That was their signal to move out.

* * *

"Any last worlds, Straw Hat," Buggy taunted his captive enemy, "You've got a big crowd here. It'd be a pity to waste it."

When Luffy didn't respond, Buggy shrugged it off. "Oh well it doesn't matter if you have any words or not. It's not like anyone cares about what you have to sa..."

"I'M THE MAN," Luffy shouted, "WHO'LL BECOME KING OF THE PIRATES!"

That statement, in Lougetown, upon the scaffold when Gold Roger was killed, drove the forced crowd to gasp.

"Is that all you have to say, you rubber brat," Buggy asked as he raised his blade high.

Luffy cringed, prepared for the bite of steel on his neck, when a voice broke over the crowd, "Wait!"

Luffy looked up to see Zoro, Sanji and Naruto running into the plaza.

"Zoro, Sanji, Naruto," Luffy exclaimed, "Help me out of this thing!"

"So Zoro came after all," Buggy said, "but it's too late."

"We need to bring down that platform," Zoro said as they drew nearer, his blades ready to fight

"I know," Sanji said.

"I've got an idea," Naruto offered, "But I'll need a clear shot, and I don't think those guys are gonna give me one."

The men of Alvida and Buggy's crew rushed to meet the Straw Hats, ready to prevent them from saving their captain.

The hoard of pirates fell upon them, falling before blades, kicks and fists but doing their job at haling the Straw Hats.

"Just watch from down there," Buggy shouted, "Witness the end of your captain!"

"You bastard," Sanji exclaimed as he batted away more of their enemy's men, still too far away for reach Luffy, "Why don't you come down and fight me, coward!"

Zoro found himself in the same position, every enemy he cut down, more threw themselves at him.

 _'If I can just get some air I could…'_ Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as another pirate lunged at him, cutlass aimed at his head. He blocked the strike with a kunai and delivered a fist to the man's face.

Buggy's blade began to fall.

"Zoro, Sanji, Naruto, Usopp, Nami," Luffy said, a smile on his face, "Sorry. Looks like I'm dead."

"Don't say that you idiot," Sanji shouted as he tried to break thought the seeming endless number of men.

"Damn it," Naruto spat, reeling his arm back in a last ditch effort to save his captain of two days, the launched kunai flying to far to the right to reach the clown pirate.

Zoro only gripped and bit his swords harder, ready to kill everyone there if Luffy truly met his end.

And then the sky opened and a flash of lightning roared down onto the scaffold, sending the platform crashing down wreathed in flames. Rain began to fall onto the shocked crowd as Luffy's hat fluttered down on the growing breeze, landing at the feet of its unharmed owner.

Luffy picked up his hat, "Looks like I did survive. How lucky, Shishishi."

The forces of Buggy and Alvida were too stunned to stop Zoro Sanji and Naruto from reuniting with their captain.

"That sure was some miracle," Sanji said seeing the carnage around the unhurt rubber man.

"You can say that again," Naruto added, "I'm just glad it wasn't me up there. Lighting and me don't get along all that much."

"We don't have time to chitchat," Zoro interjected, "We've got more company coming. Let's get out of here."

Sure enough, the Marines had mobilized and where moving into the square.

"OK, Let's go," Luffy shouted as they made a run for it.

As the Straw Hats run, Smoker watched from above, his thoughts racing.

' _He smiled. And there's no way he knew his crew would save him. He came to terms with his death and accepted it. I've only seen one other person who did the same. Gold Roger, at that very spot 22 years ago._ '

Smoker headed out, meeting one of his men as he went outside.

"Where did they run," he asked his man.

"They were heading towards to western harbor."

"Then one of our squads should be there by now," Smoke said.

"Actually sir," on of the Marines said, "the sudden rain rendered their gun powder useless. They went back to the station toresupply…."

"So there's no one in the harbor," Smoker growled, his hand clenching into a fist. "The winds blowing west. If they set sail, they'll have the tailwind. Is heaven itself trying to aid that boy?"

He strode forward, his eyes alight with purpose.

"On my pride as a Marine Headquarters Captain, I Smoker, the White Hunter, vow to not allow that boy to leave this island!"

* * *

"The wind's getting worse," Zoro noted as they ran through the deserted town.

"We've still got those Marine guys on our tail," Naruto reported as the Marines kept pace.

"Can't we just stop and fight them," Luffy wondered.

"No," Sanji shot down the idea, "Nami told us to get back to the Merry and there's a whole Marine base here. We'll never see the end of them."

"Roronoa Zoro," Tashigi called out to the swordsman as she stepped out in front of the fleeing pirates, "To think you were him all along and a pirate now. You were just toying with me all along!"

"Huh, didn't take you for a Marine," Zoro mused.

"You shitty mosshead," Sanji yelled at Zoro, "What'd you do that that lovey lady?"

"Oi, not the time guys," Naruto remanded his crew mates while Luffy just looked on confused.

Tashigi began to draw her sword, "I'll be taking that Wado Ichimonji."

"Just try it," Zoro remarked as he drew two of his blades, clashing with the Marine woman when she attacked.

"Go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"Got it," Luffy responded as the two swordsmen began an exchange of blows.

"That brute dares to attack a lady," Sanji fumed as Luffy pulled him along.

"Hey she attacked us," Naruto said.

"That doesn't matter at all!"

* * *

Tashigi's sword clattered to the ground as Zoro backed her into a wall with one of his swords barred at her throat.

"I can't hand over this sword to anyone, no matter what," Zoro told the Marine swordswoman before he backed away from her and sheathed his swords. "I'll be going on ahead then."

Before Zoro could get walk more than a few steps Tashigi asked, "Why didn't you cut me?

"Is it because I'm a woman?"

Zoro froze for an instant as Tashigi continued to speak, "You dare go easy on me, in a serious duel, because women happen to be physically weaker than men? How shameful! Of course, I shouldn't have expected someone like you to understand what wishing to have been born a man would feel like. But I didn't pick up the sword for fun."

"Shut up," Zoro shouted, "It's you whole damned existence that bothers me, not your gender."

"What," a very stunned Tashigi said.

"You look like my dead friend," Zoro stated, "Not only that, but now you're saying the same things she said. So stop copping her, you rip-off."

"Hey," Tashigi yelled, getting up into Zoro's face, "That's the most childish thing I've ever heard. I've only ever been me. Maybe she's the one who copied me!"

"What did you just say," Zoro roared.

The Marines that had arrived to back up Tashigi could only watch on stunned as their Sergeant Major bickered with a pirate.

* * *

"Someone's up ahead," Luffy said as they continued to run, spotting a man in a Marine coat standing in the road.

"Just how many guys are going to get in our way," Naruto complained.

"So you've come, Straw Hat Luffy," the man said.

"Who're you," Luffy asked as the distance between the Marine and the pirates grew shorter.

"The name's Smoker, Marine Headquarters Captain. And I'm not going to let you set sail."

His intent stated, Smoker transformed his arms into smoke and wrapped Luffy in his extended arms.

"What," Luffy exclaimed as he was lifted of the ground.

Sanji jumped forward, leveling a kick at the Devil Fruit using Marine. The kick passed threw the man's head harmlessly, reforming from white smoke into flesh even as Sanji's leg remained where his head was.

"I don't have time for the runts," Smoker said, his smokey left arm contracting back towards his body before he launched it at Sanji, "White Blow!"

With the cook sent flying into the buildings that lined the street, Naruto picked up the defense of their captain. He kept his distance and sent a volley of shuriken at Smoker. The Marine Captain was unfazed as the throwing stars simply passed through his body.

Smoker said nothing as he sent his left arm out in smoke form, forcing Naruto to jump back.

"Crap," Naruto said under his breath, "I can't hit this guy. Did he eat one of those Devil Fruit things?"

"Gum Gum Pistol!"

Naruto looked at Luffy as his captain launched his rubbery punch at Smoker's body. The hit dispersed the Marines' body, the plumes of smoke flowing around Luffy.

"Luffy, behind you," Naruto shouted as Smoker reformed behind him and pulled him into the air.

"Are you really worth 30 million belly," Smoker asked as he slammed Luffy down into the road below, his left hand pinning Luffy's face to the ground.

"Guess this is where your luck runs out," Smoker said from atop Luffy as he went to draw his jitte.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Naruto shouted as he rushed towards them, kunai in both hands. Smoker leveled a harsh gaze at Naruto as he launched his right arm at Naruto. Naruto tried to dodge to smokey limb, jumping off the side of a building to boost his momentum. But the limb had all the properties of smoke, including it's amorphous nature. Its trajectory changed in an instant, latching on to Naruto and throwing him down to the ground, knocking the wind from him.

Smoker pulled his limb back. "I'll deal with you later," he said as he reached for his jitte to deal with Luffy, only for a hand to grab the handle of his weapon as he tried to employ it.

"You said something about luck earlier," the figure that halted Smoker said, "I'd say his luck is still running high."

Smoker looked up at the man who had stopped him. A hooded green cloak masked his features, but left his face bare and Smoker knew the man's face, especially that distinctive diamond patterned tattoo.

"Hey," Luffy said, his face still pressed to the ground, "Who's there?"

"The entire World Government is after your head, you know," Smoker addressed the man.

The man only smirked, "The world is awaiting our answer!"

Naruto, who was slowly getting to his feet after Smoker's attack, only had a moment to take in the stand off between the cloaked man and the Marine before a gust wind tore through the town knocking everyone off their feet.

"Not again," Naruto bemoaned, remembering the time in the Forest of Death he had been separated from his team by a massive wind gust, "There better not be a giant snake anywhere around here, or I;m just done!"

Naruto regained his footing and looked around, seeing the street was now full of Marines blown in by the sudden gust. Luffy likewise was knocked prone, but the rubber man was already stumbling to his feet. In fact the only other person still standing steady was the cloaked man.

' _Did that guy cause the wind,_ ' Naruto wondered.

"Oi, Luffy, Naruto," Zoro yelled as he ran towards them, "We need to run for it, or we'll never get off this island. There's a huge storm coming."

"Right," Naruto said as he grabbed the still shook up Luffy and pulled him along, "Nami did say something about that."

"Of course Nami was right on the money," Sanji said, hearts in his eyes as he though of their navigator, as he caught up with them.

As the foursome ran to the harbor, the cloaked man laughed, "Ha ha ha. Go on then, if that is your desire."

"Why did you help them escape," Smoker asked the man, "Answer me, Dragon!"

The now named Dragon only smiled, "What reason do you have to stop them from sailing?"

* * *

"Usopp, hold that line," Nami shouted, "I can see them!"

"Nami, my love," Sanji cried out, "I'm back!"

"Just hurry up and get on board," she ordered them, "we're setting sail immediately."

Luffy, Naruto, Zoro and Sanji all sped aboard the Merry and Usopp let go of the line. With the last thing holding the ship to land gone, she lurched forward in the wind, swiftly pulling away for Lougetown.

The crew ran around the ship, following Nami's orders as they used the storm to drive into the sea. Before long, they came across a lighthouse.

"You see that lighthouse," Nami asked, "That lighthouse's is known as the "Light of Guidance". The entry to the Grand Line is just ahead of that light.

"So," she finished, "What's the order?"

While the rest of the crew were excited for the Grand Line, Usopp had some reservations.

"Um, guys," he stuttered out, "do you think it's a good idea to head into the Grand Line, in this storm? Guys?"

His concerns were overlooked as Sanji brought out a barrel of liquor.

"Well, we've reached the Grand Line. I say that called for a celebration."

Sanji raised his leg and placed his foot upon the barrel, "To find the All Blue."

Luffy followed suit, "To be King of the Pirates!"

"To become the world's greatest swordsman," Zoro added.

Nami smiled, "To draw a map of the world."

Naruto joined in, "To find my friends and to write about my journeys."

"T-to be a brave warrior of the sea," Usopp nearly screamed out as he completed the crew's ritual.

"OFF TO THE GRAND LINE WE GO!," they cheered as the smashed open the barrel.

* * *

 **And they're off. So what'd you guys think? Leave a review, please.**

 **Next time, it's time to enter the Grand Line. And what a whale of a tale that will be. See you later.**


	9. Whale of a Tale

**Chapter 9 is here! I'd like to thank everyone who followed, faved and reviewed in the last week. And I'm here to introduce a new feature for the story: Question of the Chapter! Today's Question: What's your favorite arc in One Piece. I'll give my answer at the end, so see you there.**

 **But let's get on with the chapter.**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Ch 9: Whale of a Tale

 _Lougetown Marine Base, shortly after the Straw Hats escape_

"Forgive us, sir," one of several Marines said as the group bowed as their commanding officer passed them, "Because of that sudden gust, the Buggy Pirates managed to escap…."

"I'm continuing my pursuit of Straw Hat," Smoker said, interrupting his subordinate's report, "Prepare our ship."

"What do you mean sir," another marine asked his superior.

"I'm going to the Grand Line," Captain Smoker said, grim determination coloring his face.

"What," came the shocked cries from the Marines within earshot of their Captain.

"I'm coming with you sir," Tashigi said, drawing more shocked cries from the assembled crowd.

"I can't forgive that Roronoa Zoro," she declared, "I'll bring him down with my own two hands!"

"Sir," one brave Marine interjected, "This island is under your jurisdiction! What will the higher ups say if you abandon..."

Smoker turned to the man and leveled a stern glare, "You can tell them this, 'Don't order me around!'"

"Yes sir," the Marine stammered out with a salute, before he and the others dispersed to carry out their orders.

"Tashigi," Smoker addressed his subordinate, drawing her to attention, "there are a number of reports about the Grand Line in my office. I need you to review them and give me your summations once we set sail. Understood?"

"Sir, yes sir," the Sergeant Major responded with a salute, before she broke away from her commanding officer to follow his orders.

' _Let's see how long your luck will last, Straw Hat._ _'_

* * *

"Nami," Luffy yelled over the storm as he hung upside down from Merry's figurehead, "This is bad! The light just went out! What are we going to do without it guiding us?"

Nami drew closer to the bow of the ship, drawing her raincoat closer to keep out the rain.

"Lighthouses do go out from time to time," she chided "Besides, that's why you have a navigator for times like this. I know where we need to go, so don't worry."

Luffy swung around to face Nami, grabbing Merry's horns to steady himself, "Wow, you're amazing!"

"I know," Nami smiled, "But more importantly, can you please get back on the ship?"

"Nope," Luffy said flippantly "This is my spot. You can't have it. Captain's orders."

"When did I say I wanted to sit there," Nami shouted back, before she consulted the map she held.

"Well, that's troubling," she muttered, "At this rate, we'll see if those rumors are true."

She looked up to see Luffy had adjusted his position and was seated cross-legged on the figurehead, completely unbothered by the pelting rain.

' _At least he's seated normally now,_ ' she thought before she called out, "Luffy! We need to have a crew meeting. Right now!"

"OK," he say jumping back onto the deck and followed Nami into the galley.

The rest of the crew was already inside. Sanji was organizing his spices while the remainder of the crew sat at the small table. Usopp and Zoro looked to simply be waiting for the next thing to do while Naruto had busied himself with making the adjustments to his new jacket. Luffy plopped down across from Usopp and pour himself a drink, lifting the glass with his teeth to drink.

Nami placed the map on the table before she addressed the crew.

"The entrance to the Grand Line is a mountain."

The whole crew looked at her like she had lost her mind, with Usopp verbalizing their thoughts, "A mountain!?"

Nami lifted her hands in an understanding manner, "I know, I had the same thoughts when I looked at the map, but look."

She pointed at the map, "The Light of Guidance was pointing directly at Reverse Mountain, right here on the Red Line."

The crew looked at the map. Nami traced her finger from the island they had sailed from towards the massive landmass that was the Red Line.

"So what," Naruto asked, finishing up stitching his iconic swirl patches to his jacket, "Is there some kind of cave or something we sail through?"

"No," Nami said bringing her finger to the mountain itself, "see here, there's a waterway up the mountain."

"What," Usopp interjected, "There's no way we can get the Merry up a mountain, even with a waterway."

"Well that's what the map says," Nami responded.

"That's right," Sanji said, adding, "As if anything Nami says could ever be wrong!"

Zoro frowned, "Isn't that the map you stole off Buggy? You sure it's legit?"

"Wait," Naruto jumped in, "You mean that clown guy that tried to kill Luffy?"

Nami's temple throbbed at Zoro's assertion, "Are you suggesting that I can't tell a proper map from a fake?"

"I'm just saying that we could skip this entrance and just sail south into the Grand Line," Zoro reasoned.

"No we can't," Luffy shouted pointing at Zoro.

"That's right and its for a good reason," Nami said, feeling relieved that Luffy understood the gravity of the situation.

"It's sooo much cooler to enter by climbing a mountain," Luffy said, stars in his eyes.

"That's not the reason," Nami said dejectedly, smacking Luffy in the head.

"Hey, the storms let up," Usopp declared, rushing to the window to see clear sunny skies.

"What," Nami said, turning to the window, "That storm should have pushed us all the way to the entrance."

The crew poured out onto the deck, finding calm seas and clear skies.

"Man, such a nice day," Naruto said as the bright sun warmed his skin.

"I wonder what happened to the storm," Usopp pondered as he looked to the sky, finding no clouds whatsoever.

"Oh no," Nami gasped as she stopped short, her hands grasping the ship's railing, "We've entered the Calm Belt."

"Calm Belt," Naruto asked the navigator, "What's a Calm Belt?"

"Hey," Luffy yelled "Look over there. The storm's still going over there."

"This is no time to be goofing off," Nami shouted at her crew mates, "Grab the oars and start rowing as fast as you can. We need to get back into the storm."

"As you wish Nami," Sanji gushed as he followed his beloved navigator's orders.

Luffy and Usopp were less moved.

"What are you getting worked up about," Luffy questioned, "And the Merry's a sail ship not a rowing ship."

"And why would we want to go back to the storm anyway," Usopp added.

"Just do what I say," Nami shouted.

"What's the big deal anyway," Zoro said, as he walked out of the galley, "Its nice weather here."

"That's the problem," Nami said, "We've sailed too far south."

"Oh so we're in the Grand Line, then," Zoro said.

"It isn't that easy," Nami yelled at the swordsman, who had begun to walk down to the deck, "Look, to the north and south of the Grand Line, there are areas with no sea or wind currents, the Calm Belts."

"It doesn't sound like some big problem," Naruto said as Nami followed Zoro down.

And that's when the ship began to shake.

"What," Luffy cried out, "Is this an earthquake?"

"We're in the ocean," Usopp shouted, "I've never heard of a seaquake before!"

The quaking stopped and Naruto stumbled to the side of the ship. His eyes widened in terror.

"G-guys, we've got a problem."

The rest of the crew looked as promptly followed Naruto's lead in panicking.

The ship was no longer sitting on open waters, but the snout of a giant Sea King. All around their unknowing ride, other Sea Kings breached the surface, their large bodies sending waves across the formerly smooth sea.

"This is why you don't sail into the Calm Belts," Nami cried as she clung to the mast, "This is where Sea Kings go to hang out."

The crew, minus Nami who was nearly fused with the mast, had grabbed the ship's emergency oars and stood near the railings.

"Alright," Zoro said through clenched teeth, "Once this thing dives down, start rowing like crazy."

"Aye, aye," the rest responded.

The Sea King, instead of diving, sneezed. The nasal expulsion catapulted the Merry into the air and right into the path a of frog-like Sea King.

"AAAAAGHHGH," Usopp screamed as he lost his grip and began falling towards the Sea King.

"Usopp," Luffy shouted as he stretched his arm to save his friend, catching him before the over grown frog could close it's jaws around him.

The Merry landed with a large splash and the men of the ship were quick to thrust their oars into the water and rowed like there was no tomorrow. Soon the ship buffeted by wind and rain and the crew slumped to the deck, the rush of adrenalin fading.

"We made it back, to the storm," Luffy wheezed out.

"Now do you get why we use the real entrance," Nami groaned as she lay prone on the deck.

"Understood," Zoro muttered.

"Anyone got an idea on how we're going to go up that mountain," Naruto said as he pulled himself up to sit against the stairs.

"I think I've got an idea," Nami said as she got up on wobbly legs, "It's got to be the sea currents. If a strong enough current was to hit the right spot of the mountain, it would go up like water coming out of a hose. And with a current coming from each of the Blues, when they reach the top, they'll mix and head down the mountain. Right into the Grand Line!"

"You make it sound easy," Naruto said, rotating a sore shoulder.

"The hard part will be entering the waterway," Nami conceded, "Reverse Mountain's a winter island, so the water currents that hit it flow downwards, so if we miss we'll crash and be pulled out to the bottom of the sea. But once we hit the current, we can ride that all the way to the Grand Line. We'll just need worry about steering."

"So it's a magic mountain," Luffy concluded, nodding sagely.

"I knew you wouldn't understand," Nami sighed.

"Never heard of sailing a ship up a mountain," Zoro muttered.

"I've heard a bit," Sanji admitted.

"About the mountain?"

"No," Sanji admitted, '"But I've heard a lot about the Grand Line. Half of the people trying to just get there die. This won't be a cake walk."

"Hey," Luffy shouted, "I can see the magic mountain!"

"I-it's huge," Usopp joined in, his cry more of panic than excitement.

"I can't even see the top," Naruto said, straining his neck in vain.

"That's the Red Line," Sanji remarked, lighting a cigaret.

The Going Merry rushed towards the imposing tower of rock, caught in the currents.

"Guys, get ready with the rudder," Luffy ordered as they drew nearer.

"We got it," Usopp said as he and Sanji took hold, ready to adjust their course.

"I can't believe this," Zoro said as he peered through a set of binoculars, "The ocean's really going up the mountain."

"Man," Naruto said with a toothy grin, "Nobody back home would have believed this."

"Usopp. Sanji," Luffy yelled as they neared the steel gates that marked the waterway, "We're going of course. Make us go right."

"Right," Usopp shouted, "Turning starboard!"

He and Sanji pulled on the rudder, the strong waters generating massive resistance. The wood of the rudder groaned under the strain until it cracked and broke.

"The rudder broke," Usopp yelled even as he and Sanji fell back from the sudden loss of balance.

"We're going to crash," Nami cried out, as Luffy ran towards the port side throwing his hat to Zoro.

"Gum Gum," he called out, before inhaling a massive amount of air, "Balloon."

The inflated Luffy wedged himself between the Merry and the gates in time to bounce the ship back on course.

"We're saved," Nami cheered.

"Luffy, grab on," Zoro shouted, extending a hand for Luffy to take hold off. The rubbery captain shot his arm towards his swordsman and rocketed back to the safety of the ship, landing in a heap on the deck.

He bounced off the deck and cheered, the action soon followed by the rest of the crew.

"We did it," Luffy yelled as the ship neared the top of the mountain. The Merry left the water for an instant at the point the four rivers of ocean water from the Blues met, before she returned to the sea and was swept by the current down the fifth waterway, down towards the Grand Line.

As the Merry sped down the waterway, the crew took up positions to get a better view. Luffy had returned to his chosen seat, with Zoro and Nami flanking him on the bow. Usopp and Sanji had scrambled up the mast and we hanging off the sail and Naruto had one upped them by taking the crow's nest.

"I can see it," Luffy called out, "The Grand Line is dead ahead!"

The sea spray and mist had abated to reveal open ocean as far as the eye could see.

"Hang on, guys," Nami cautioned as they neared the base of the mountain, "We're going to rock a bit when we hit the ocean."

"Aye, aye," the crew called back, bracing for the impact. The Merry sped down and hit the Grand Line with a mighty splash, spray soaking her deck and those on it.

"Yahoo, we made it," Luffy cheered as the ship leveled off.

"You know, for all the stories about how dangerous the Grand Line is, that wasn't so bad," Nami said smiling.

Her smiled faltered as the water around the Merry suddenly began to churn. The ship rocked violently back and forth, sending any of her occupants flying if they didn't have a good hold.

"You just had to say that," Naruto yelled from the crow's nest, "Even I know not to say something like that!"

"Shut up," Nami retorted as she clung to the railing.

Suddenly a massive black mass broke the surface of the ocean sending even larger waves towards the Merry.

"What the hell it that thing," Usopp screamed as he was thrown around like a rag doll.

"It's a, whale," Sanji said, not believing his own eyes.

"I don't care what it is," Zoro yelled, throwing an oar to Sanji and Usopp, "Get rowing. Time to get out of here. Naruto you too."

"Got it," the whiskered blond said and he readied to jump down.

"BUOOOOOOOOH!"

The Straw Hats all grasped the ears in pain as the whale let out a massive cry, the sound bouncing of the Red Line and echoing back to double the pain.

The whale ended its cry and dropped back into the sea, opening it's mouth as it submerged. For a moment the crew breathed a sigh of relief, believing they were safe.

Naruto pulled himself upright, and trained his eyes on the sinking whale, the azure orbs growing his fear from what he saw.

"Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, row," he shouted as he jumped to the desk, "We're being pulled in!"

The crew turned to the whale and saw that they were indeed being drawn in to the beast's open maw.

"No," Nami cried, "I'm too young to be whale food!"

"Crap," Zoro cursed as he strained against the current, Usopp Sanji and Naruto his mirror images, "It's too strong. We can't break away. Luffy, we could use your help!"

"I'm on it," the captain responded, but instead of grabbing an oar, he drew his arm back.

"Hey, whale," he shouted at the sea mammal, "Stop trying to eat us!"

"Gum Gum Pistol!"

The stretchy punch flew into the whale's maw, and hit the roof of the great creature's mouth. It had no effect.

The flow of water grew stronger as the Merry drew closer, whirlpools forming as the water was broken up the sharp teeth. The Merry was tossed about in these rough waters falling into a spin as she was pulled into one of the whirlpools.

"We're going to hit a tooth," Naruto shouted.

"On it," Luffy yelled, jumping as he used Gum Gum Balloon to repeat his save of the ship from earlier. This time however, Luffy's aim was slightly off.

A crunch sounded as Merry's figurehead impacted the tooth, snapping clean off and landing on the deck.

"That was my special seat," Luffy shouted, "You bastard!"

"We have more important things to worry about, you idiot," Nami shouted after Luffy.

"Luffy," Naruto shouted, "I've got an idea. Wrap yourself around the railing and reach for one of the teeth. Try to sling us around."

"Oh, that's a good idea," Luffy said, wrapping his legs around the port side railing. He stretched his arms back and flung them forward.

"Gum Gum Harpoon Bazooka!"

Luffy's hands flew out and impacted upon on of the whale's upper teeth, his fingers digging into the harden bone.

"I've got it," Luffy said, strain evident in his voice, "Man this is harder than I thought."

Luffy struggled to hold onto the tooth as his arms stretched further, trying to fight the current leading to the whale's belly. The railing he had anchored himself too began to creak under the strain.

"Guys, I don't think I can pull us back up," Luffy said through grit teeth.

The railing began to crack and Naruto dropped his oar to rush over to Luffy. He managed to grab hold of his captain right as the railing broke. The two were pulled of the ship by Luffy's overextended arms, screaming from both the flying duo and the remainder of the crew now falling into the whale's throat unrestricted.

Luffy and Naruto shot into the sky as the whale began to tilt forward and close its mouth.

"Damn it," Naruto cursed as they flew higher, the now horizontal whale growing smaller by the second, "Wish I could still fly."

"You could fly," Luffy exclaim, "So cool!"

"I'll tell you all about it when we don't die from crashing into the ocean!"

Naruto wracked his brain for an out as they began to slow and began to fall, right over the whale, who look more like an island than a living creature.

"Gum Gum Balloon!"

Naruto was caught off-guard when Luffy began to inflate, barely grabbing on to Luffy's arm before his torso became to round hold onto.

"A warning would have been nice, ya know," Naruto yelled his now ball-like captain, who could only mumble, lest he let his air out.

Luffy's rotund form didn't slow them substantially and the whale's back rushed towards them.

"Sorry Luffy," Naruto said as he kicked the rubber man right before they hit the whale. The kick sent Naruto up, canceling out his downward momentum, making his fall effectively shorter.

Luffy on the other hand, slammed into the whale, the impact driving the air from his overinflated lungs. The rubber man bounced of the whale and deflated, the expelled air sending him careening around before he fell onto the whale.

Naruto made his way to Luffy, who shot up like nothing happened.

He rounded on Naruto, pointing a finger at him. "What was with that kick?"

"We were going to fast," Naruto said with a shrug "Plus I figured you'd bounce."

"Oh," Luffy said, dropping his arm down and his trademark grin finding its way to his face, "That makes sense."

Then he started to punch the whale.

"Oi, whale," he shouted, "Spit up my friends!"

The whale only let out a mournful sounding cry and began to slowly sink under the waves.

"Crap," Naruto groaned, "Its going under."

Luffy kept up his fruitless assault while Naruto looked for anything that could help them.

"Is that a, hatch?"

Sure enough, a steel hatch stood out against the black of the whale's back.

"Luffy come on," Naruto said, waving Luffy over, "I've got a way into the whale. I just hope it smells better than the snake."

* * *

 _At the same time Naruto and Luffy land on the whale_

A small boat emerges from the far side of the entry to the Grand Line, headed straight for the whale. On that ship were two people, one man dressed in a green suit and a crown, and one women, dressed in a swirled patterned top, shorts and a white coat.

"All right, Ms. Wednesday," the man said as they pulled up to a large metal door in the side of the whale and pried it open, "Our target has finally resurfaced."

"Yes, Mr. 9," Ms. Wednesday responded, hefting two rocket launchers out of their small boat and into the whale, "let's commence our mission."

And the two slipped into the whale, the door locking closed right before the whale sank beneath the waves.

* * *

 **Quite the predicament the crew's found themselves in. Will they make it out of the whale, who are those two with the rocket launchers, what will I have for dinner?**

 **Well you'll need to tune in next time to see what happens. And for my favorite One Piece arc, I'd have to say Thiller Bark. I'm not a big fan of the Horror/Suspense genre, but Oda's subversions just make the arc for me. Also Brook and Perona.**

 **Let me know your favorite arc or arcs, and leave a comment about the story if you feel inclined.**

 **See you next time, and happy reading.**


	10. Onwards, the Grand Line Awaits

**Hey, I'm back. Sorry for the delay. Got a bit sick and that threw off my whole schedule, then I fell down a JoJo shaped hole. But here we are, chapter 10. No more delays., here we go!**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

CH 10: Onwards, the Grand Line Awaits

"This has to be a dream," Zoro said as he, Sanji, Nami and Usopp took in their surroundings from Merry's bow. A perfectly reasonable line of logic, given that they had just been swallowed by a whale, despite the best efforts of their captain and newest member. And instead of seeing the fleshy insides of the whale's stomach, they took in a cloudy blue sky as the Going Merry ambled towards a set of small islands.

"And we're all dreaming of the same thing," Usopp questioned.

"Maybe some kind of illusion or something," Sanji proposed.

The crew's musings on where they were interpreted as the waters in front of the Merry broke as a giant purple squid burst from beneath the waves. Nami and Usopp screamed and bolted from the bow, ducking for cover, while Zoro and Sanji readied themselves for a fight. Before the men could launch an attack to defend their ship, three harpoons pierced the squid, ending the tentacled menace.

"Seems like there's a person around," Zoro said, his hand still ready to draw Wado Ichimonji.

Sanji smirked, "Let's hope it's a person."

"I've had enough," Nami whimpered, tears of fear running down her face, "I want to go home."

Usopp, his face also marked by fear biased waterworks, added, "Why'd did Luffy and Naruto have to disappear like that."

Sanji squinted at the islands as the squid was reeled in, hoping to see just who had felled the squid.

"Maybe we should just open fire," Usopp exclaimed as he jumped to his feet, the sniper hoping to end any danger before it became a danger to them.

"Hang on," Sanji said, "Someone's coming out."

A figure walked out of the shadowed interior of the building on the larger island ahead of the Merry, pulling the squid onto the shore. He was elderly, bald with a series of flower petals arching around his head, and a handlebar beard of white covered his chin.

"It's a flower," Sanji exclaimed, before he could get a clearer view, "Wait, never mind it's just a guy with petals on his head."

"Did you really think a flower could take out a giant squid," Usopp chided to cook, before he took a closer look himself, "But man, that old guy took out that squid in on hit. Was he trying to save us, or did we get lucky he decided to go fishing right now?"

The man on the island made eye contact with the crew as he finished pulling the squid to shore. Then he strode to the smaller island, took out a newspaper and sat down on the lounge chair.

A vein throbbed on Sanji's temple as the man seemingly ignored them.

"Say something," he yelled at the man, who's only response was to peer up from his paper with a somewhat annoyed look on his face.

Usopp decided to add to Sanji's demand. "I-i-if it's a fight you want, you'll have it. We have a cannon on our side!"

"Don't," the man said, "or someone may end up dead."

Sanji let out a puff from his cigarette, "Oh? And just who might that be?"

"Me," the man said with a deadpanned voice.

"YOU," Sanji exclaimed, his cigarette falling from his comically wide mouth.

Zoro stepped forwards, waving Sanji back as the cook popped a new cigarette into his mouth and took a long drag, muttering under his breathe about shitty old men.

"Calm down," the swordsman said to the cook, before he looked out to the islands, "Hey Old Man, you mind telling us just who you are and where the hell are we?"

"It's common curtsy," the man responded, "to introduce yourselves first before asking questions, you know?"

"Oh, right," Zoro said a bit cowed, "Sorry about that."

"My name is Crocus," the man supplied before Zoro could give his, or the crews, names, "The Lighthouse keeper of Twin Cape. I'm seventy one years old, a Gemini, and have an AB blood type."

"Anybody care if I kill him," Zoro shouted, his white sheathed blade already halfway drawn.

"Calm down," Sanji said, "you shitty Marimo."

Crocus sat undisturbed as Zoro and Sanji began to bicker, their small fight ending when the man began to speak.

"You ask were you are. First you trespass on my private resort and then demand answers with such disagreeable attitudes. Does this place look like the stomach of a _mouse_?"

Usopp paled, "So we're really in the stomach of that whale?"

"I don't want to be some whale's lunch," Nami cried, "How do we get out of here!?"

"You can use the door over there," Crocus said, pointing behind the ship. The crew turned to follow the strange man's finger and sure enough, saw a large metal door, more than large enough for the Merry to sail through with ease.

"'Why the hell is there a door in a whale's stomach," Usopp shouted.

"And how is it floating in the sky," Nami added.

"Wait," Usopp said, eying the sky critically, "That's not the sky. It's painted. The whale's whole stomach had been painted!"

Usopp turned to Crocus, "Why is the whale's stomach painted?"

"A man has to have a hobby," Crocus responded.

"There are better hobbies than painting large sea mammal's insides," Usopp yelled while Zoro pulled him back.

"Come on," the swordsman said, "We've got a way out. Let's leave the old man to do old man stuff and find Luffy and Naruto."

Suddenly everything lurched and a haunting cry echoed around them.

"What's going on," Nami cried as the waves grew higher.

Crocus had risen from chair, a frown marring his face.

"Damn," he said, "I'd hoped he'd be too tired from running from those Sea Kings to start up again."

"Wait," Usopp said with a start, "If we're in the whale's stomach, then this isn't seawater, it's acid. The Merry's going to be dissolved if we stay here to long.

"Hey, old man, what's going on?"

"This whale," Crocus said solemnly, "has started to bash his head against the Red Line again. I don't know if you saw, but his head is covered in scars from all the times he's tried to break through."

"But that means," Nami said with horrified realization, "he has to be in terrible pain."

"That doesn't matter," Zoro said, "we're either going to capsize or melt if we stay any longer."

As if to emphasis his point, the stomach sea lurched again, nearly throwing the crew off their feet.

"Come on," Zoro ordered, "We'll need to row our way out."

The crew grabbed the oars and began to fight the waves to reach the giant iron doors.

"This would be easier," Usopp moaned, "if Luffy and Naruto were here. I hope they're OK."

* * *

 _A short time ago_

"Why," Luffy said, his voice echoing in the metal corridor, "is there a hallway in the whale?"

"Beats me," Naruto responded, tapping his hand on the metal siding, "At least it's not all fleshy."

"Shishishi," Luffy laughed, "All right, it's a mystery whale. Think we'll find the others if we head down this way?"

Naruto adopted a thinking pose, "Well, we're in the whale, and they're in the whale. So yeah, we should be able to find them."

"Yosh," Luffy exclaimed "Let's go find our crew!"

The pair set off, their footfalls reverberating through the metal halls. Before long however, something caught Naruto's attention.

"Hold up, Luffy," he said coming to a stop.

"Huh," the rubber man said, "Why are we stopping?"

"I thought I heard something. Be quiet for a second."

Naruto strained his senses, trying to pick up on what he thought he had heard. He hadn't noticed it while stranded on the little island he woke up on, but something about his senses had changed. It was subtle; his hearing wasn't any better, but quieter sounds were more distinctive now. Much like the sound of a metal door being opened.

"Something's under us," Naruto reported, "I heard a door opening."

Luffy looked around, "I don't see any ways down. So I guess we'll have to make one."

Before the rubbery captain could make his attempt at breaking through the metal corridor, a mournful cry echoed around them, followed by the world around them shaking.

"Aghh," Luffy cried as he bounced down the hall, "What's happening!?"

Naruto, who was clinging onto one of the hallway's wooden supports, yelled after his captain, "I think the whale's running into something."

Luffy continued to ricochet down the hall, quickly running out of space to bounce off of. He smacked into the dead end, the metal panel giving way and the captain falling through the empty space.

"Damn it," Naruto cursed as Luffy vanished into the darkness, "At least he found a way down."

Naruto let go of the wooden support and leaped towards the opening, pushing off the walls to counter the whale's thrashing, dropping down into the level below.

"The whale's got a canal in it," Naruto mused, "Can this get any weirder."

Naruto surveyed the waterway, hoping his captain hadn't fallen in when the whale moved.

"He didn't fall in," Naruto said, drawing back from the edge, his face pensive. The whale's bucking continued, keeping Naruto on his toes as he worked to keep himself upright and in one spot.

"That's it," he exclaimed and broke out into a run, following the direction of the whale's movements, "Luffy must have not been able to keep his footing and got knocked down."

Sure enough, as Naruto ran down the canal, he could hear Luffy's screams echo from far in front of him. Other screams joined Luffy's before the loud groaning of a metal scrapping against metal washed them out.

"What the hell was that!?"

No more sounds graced Naruto's ears as he pressed on, his speed increasing as the whale seemed to calm down. Before long, Naruto saw an open doorway, bright light spilling into the canal way. Within the door, an old man stood, looking down below.

"I won't let you lay even a single finger on Laboon, for as long as I live," the man shouted at whatever lay beyond the doorway.

' _What's a Laboon,'_ Naruto wondered as he slowed, ' _Is that the whale's name?'_

Naruto crept up towards the old man, hoping it wasn't his crew that he was addressing, when the sound of gunfire rang through the air. The old man leap to the left, leaving Naruto's view of the two cannonballs flying towards the side of the doorway unobstructed.

' _He's going to block those with his body,'_ Naruto realized, drawing a kunai. He took aim and loosed the ninja tool, cutting past the now air born old man and striking the nearest projectile.

The cannonball exploded, causing the second one to follow suit. The old man sailed through the cloud of smoke, harmlessly falling to the water below. Naruto walked onto the platform beyond the door, looking down at the Going Merry.

"Oh," Naruto said, waving at the crew, "hey guys."

* * *

Naruto wiped his brow as he and Usopp finished bolting in the metal sheets that now severed to keep the Merry's mast upright after Luffy ripped it out to attack Laboon with it.

"...And he didn't even ofter to help us fix his mess," Usopp groused, finishing his tirade about Luffy wrecking the Merry.

Naruto nodded. After Crocus lead them out of Laboon he told them the whale's story. About how he, as a baby fifty years ago, had follow a pirate crew from the West Blue into the Grand Line. The pirate crew, fearing for the young Laboon's safety, had left him in the care of the lighthouse keeper, promising to return.

They never did, and as Crocus would discover years later, had abandoned the Grand Line, risking the Calm Belt over remaining the dangerous ocean. And Laboon, distraught, began to ram into the Red Line, trying in vain to breakthrough the great continent, to meet the friends he wished were on the other side.

Luffy, after hearing that tragic tale, decided the best way to address Laboon's issues was to attack the giant whale, ramming the ship's mast into a small wound on his head and getting into a punching match which ended in a stalemate.

Luffy then declared their fight on hold and that he would come back to finish the battle after they reached the end of the Grand Line. To seal the promise, Luffy painted a crudely drawn version of their jolly roger, telling Laboon not to ruin the mark of their promise.

"AHHHH," Nami's scream broke the calm atmosphere, drawing the attention of most of the crew.

"Why're you being so noisy Nami," Luffy asked.

"If its about your meal, Nami dear," Sanji swooned as he approached with piles of food, "Then worry not, for it is here!"

"I guess we can take a break for something to eat," Usopp added as he pulled himself up the rope ladder that lead down to the Merry.

"Yeah, I'm starving," Naruto added as he followed Usopp up, "Wish it was some ramen though."

"It's the compass," Nami said, her voice clearly showing her distress, "It's broken. It's pointing all over the place."

"It would seem you lot a little under prepared," Crocus said, drawing up to the crew as they sat at Nami's table, Luffy and Naruto quickly digging in, "Were you trying to throw away your lives. Common sense fails in these waters, your compass isn't broken."

"Then," Nami said thinking through the problem, "it the magnetic fields?"

"Yes," the aged lighthouse keeper said, "The islands of the Grand Line are rich in minerals that play with the magnetic fields across the whole sea. Add in the unpredictable currents and winds and these seas live up too the name of 'Pirate's Graveyard'."

"So without a reliable way to tell direction, it's hopeless," Nami said, "I had no idea it was going to be like this."

"If you want to sail the Grand Line," Crocus continued, "You'll need a Log Pose."

"A Log Pose," Nami questioned, "I've never heard of it."

Crocus nodded, "It's a special kind of compass that records the magnetic field."

Luffy, who had been contently eating the fish Sanji had prepared, perked up at that. "So, it's a weird looking compass," he asked through a mouthful of fish.

"Well it does had a distinctive shape," Crocus admitted.

"Like this," Luffy said, holding up what looked like a mini snow globe on a wrist strap.

"Yes, just like that," Crocus said, "Without a Log Pose, you'd never be able to navigate these waters. And finding one outside of the Grand Line is a task in of itself."

"Just wait a minute," Nami said, getting up from her seat and landing a solid punch to Luffy, "WHY DO YOU HAVE ONE OF THOSE LOG POSES!?"

Luffy sat up on the ground, unfazed by the punch, "Those two from before must have left on the ship before we threw them overboard. Why'd you hit me?"

"Just felt like I had to," Nami said taking the Log Pose from Luffy, "So this is a Log Pose. There isn't any marking on it." She looked to Crocus to further explain.

"Each island on the Grand Line has it's own magnetic field," he explained, "The Log Pose records the interactions between islands and will lock onto the next island after a time. From Reverse Mountain, one can sail on one of seven routes, but they'll eventually converge into one path, leading to the final island, Raftel. Only one crew has ever been there, The Roger Pirates over twenty years ago."

"Then that means," Usopp interjected excitedly, "That the One Piece is one that island?"

"Who knows," Crocus said, turning to face the sea, "It's the most likely possibility, but no one's been there to confirm it."

"It doesn't matter," Luffy said, picking his teeth with a fish bone, "We'll find out ourselves once we get there."

Luffy reclined, hand on his expanded stomach, "Well we better get going. I'm done eating."

Sanji and Usopp, who had been caught up in Crocus's explanation of Grand Line navigation, just noticed that all the food was gone."

"Did you eat all the food yourself," Sanji yelled at Luffy, who pointed at Naruto.

"Nope, Naruto had some too."

Sanji turned to fiery gaze to his fellow blond, who was caught wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Would it help to say it was delicious?"

"You two idiots," Sanji seethed, "That food was for Nami to enjoy!"

Sanji spun and kicked Luffy hard, knocking the rubber man into Naruto and sending both flying, their path just missing Nami, but not missing the Log Pose, which shattered as Naruto's fist smashing into it.

Nami stared at the broken navigation tool, mouth agape, before she got up, grabbed Sanji, dragged to the edge of the cliff where he had sent Naruto and Luffy, and kicked all three of them into the sea.

"YOU THREE CAN COOL YOUR HEADS IN THERE FOR A BIT!"

Crocus laughed at the young ones feistyness, "Don't worry about it. I'll give you one as thanks for helping Laboon."

Down at the coast, five gasps of air broke the sounds of waves lightly impacting the coast as Naruto, Luffy and Sanji pulled themselves from the water, with the mysterious whale hunters, Mr.9 and Ms. Wednesday following suit, having been knocking to the water after their raft was blown up by an odd partnership of an otter and a vulture. Sanji was quick to rush to pull the bluenette out of the water and escort her to the rope latter, leaving Naruto to haul Luffy up.

"Hey," Mr. 9 shouted at the pirates, "I have a request."

Once everyone was back atop the cliff, Mr.9 explained his and Ms. Wednesday's situation, of needing to return to their home of Whiskey Peak. The pair hoped to bum a ride of the Straw Hats in return for a future favor. Luffy had no issue and the matter was settled.

Soon the Log Pose was set to Whiskey Peak and the crew readied to leave.

"You sure about this kid," Crocus asked Luffy as the captain inspected the fixed figurehead, "Picking Whiskey Peak just because of these ruffians. You only get one chance to pick a route across the Grand Line."

Luffy shrugged, "It's OK. If I don't like where we're going, we can also just sail back here a pick a new route."

Crocus chuckled, "I see."

The mysterious pair of 9 and Wednesday chuckled behind their hands, trying to hide their laughs from the crew. Naruto kept his eyes on them, his focus on the woman of the pair.

' _Why can't I shake this feeling,_ ' he wondered. Even back when they had 'escorted' the pair out of Laboon, and promptly threw them overboard _,_ when Naruto looked at the bluenette he got the overwhelming sense that she was carrying an enormous weight on her shoulders.

It wasn't the first time he got flashed about people around him. Thinking back, he was sure he sensed Nojiko's heartache over Nami's situation when she let him, Usopp and Chabo but mistook for his own homesickness.

' _But why can I feel stuff like this? It's just like the_ _negative_ _emotion_ _sensing I could do with Kurama's chakra._ _But it's, different somehow. I can't put my finger on it.'_

Shaking his head, Naruto put those thoughts aside. He could deal with his returning empathic abilities later. If what Crocus said was true, things were about to get wild.

"Bye, Flower Gramps," Luffy said as the Merry pulled away from the Twin Capes.

"Thanks for the Log Pose," Nami added.

Laboon let out a sad cry.

"See you later, Whale," Luffy shouted over his cry.

Crocus watched as the ship of the Straw Hat Pirates grew smaller as she sailed deeper into the Grand Line.

"Perhaps they're the ones we've been waiting for. They're captain sure has a mysterious aura about him. What do you think, Roger?"

* * *

 _A port town somewhere in the North Blue_

Captain William Alday stood at the stern of his ship while his quartermaster relayed to him that all preparations were complete.

"We'll be ready to sail by morning," the man informed his captain, "It's a turn in our fortunes that those two showed up. We'd have needed another few months, or a really good raid, to build up the funds to finish up our preparations to enter the Grand Line."

Alday nodded, turning his attention to the shore where two figures spared, twin blades flashing in the sun as a lone sword stood against their blows. A sizable number of the crew had gathered to watch, most partaking in bets. Not ones on who would win, but how long the long armed girl could hold out against her feline teacher.

Alday had been apprehensive of their joining his crew, all ready to provide him funds in exchange for passage on his ship, but his ambition had won over his caution. The One Piece was still waiting and the longer his crew was stuck in the North Blue meant more rivals were sailing the Grand Line looking for Roger's great treasure.

The captain smiled. "Tomorrow will be the real start of our legend, Mr. Avery. Round up the crew. I want then nice and rested before we set sail. I've heard Reverse Mountain is a trying first obstacle in become Pirate King."

"Aye sir," the quartermaster saluted as Captain Alday retired to his quarters. On the shore, the spar had ended. One of Matatabi's blades had forced Myukuru's sole sword into the sand and her other had halted just over her shoulder.

"I believe that is my win," Matatabi said plainly drawing her blade back. Myukuru pulled her sword free from the sand and sheathed it, flashing her teacher a smile.

"I almost got you there Mata-sensei," she said, "I think I'll be able to beat you soon enough."

Matatabi responded by running a current of Electro between her fingers, "Do not think I have used all my techniques against you, Myukuru. A good teacher keeps a few things back to keep her students motivated to continue moving forward."

"Great, lighting swords," Myukuru responded in a deadpan before a fierce smile lit her face, "Can't wait to see how I can beat it."

"Oy, you lot," came Quartermaster Avery's stern voice rang over the shore, "Captain wants everyone not on watch rotation to turn in early. We're heading to the Grand Line tomorrow and the captain wants everyone on their A game."

The assumable crew sounded to the affirmative and began to head back to the ship for a meat and rest. Myukuru and Matatabi likewise made their way back, the former deep in though.

' _Can't believe I get to really live out my dream. Thanks Sensei for showing up and giving me that push. I'm sure we can find your family out there.'_

"Race you back to the ship, Sensei," she called back to her teacher as she raced past her. She knew Matatabi wouldn't chase after her, but she was far to excited to just walk back to the ship. Her own adventure was entering it's next chapter and she was ready to face it head on.

* * *

 **So the crews on its way to Whiskey Peak and Team M &M are about to head into the Grand Line. But I hear you said, "How did they get to the North Blue?" Don't worry, next chapter we'll head back in time a bit and see Matatabi and Myukuru's trek out of the Grand Line and their joining Captain Alday's crew. So keep your eye's peeled and leave a review. See you later.**


	11. Calm and Cruel Seas

**Here we are, Chapter 11! Who's ready to see Matatabi and Myukuru's high sea adventure? Also I forgot to ask a question of the chapter last chapter, so you get two this time. Question 1: What's your favorite Naruto or One Piece Opening, and Question 2: Who's your favorite non-Straw Hat good guy? My answers at the end. Let's get this show on the road.**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Ch 11: Calm and Cruel Seas

The salty wind whipped through Myukuru's hair as she stood at the bow of their modest ship as it cut through the waves of the New World. Toto Land lay far behind them now; Felix's swimming prowess and strength had made the journey out of Big Mom's territory a quick one.

"So this is the ocean," Matatabi said as she emerged from the ship's cabin.

"Finally settled on an outfit," Myukuru asked as she turned to face her companion. Among the various provision she had gathered for their escape was a number of outfits for her new teacher to choose from. She had proven to be a bit, difficult, to shop for. Not that the stoic Mink had outright said any of the clothing options were not to her taste, but her ears tended to twitch when she was presented with something she didn't like, a quirk Myukuru had discovered after her teacher reacted badly to some spicy curry.

Fully turned, Myukuru took in Matatabi's appearance. She had pulled back her hair into a ponytail, her bangs parted just over her left green eye. She had chosen the deep gray, short sleeved kimono held closed by a purple sash. Twin katanas rested upon her left hip, held in place by the sash. The kimono reached to just below her knees, revealing the pair of simple sandals she wore on her feet.

Myukuru whistled. "Well, can I pick out an outfit, or can I pick out an outfit?"

"I will take that as confirmation that I am not an eyesore," Matatabi said as she walked to join Myukuru.

"All the choices I gave you were good ones," Myukuru said with a pout, "You're just picky."

Matatabi shrugged, "Clothing is not something I have had to worry about until recently." She paused and regarded the open water. "I take it we were successful in leaving your mother's territory?"

Myukuru nodded, "Yep, nothing but smooth sailing. Right, Felix?"

The giant crocodile Homie raised his head out of the water and flashed a toothy smile up at them. "Smooth sailing is right, lass. Barely had to worry about anything, what with all of Mama's forces being focused on the VIPs coming in for the Tea Party."

"Are we certain we are not being followed," Matatabi said, frowning as she voiced her concerns, "Our escape seems, too easy."

"Heh-heh-heh," Felix laughed, his tail flicking back and forth in his mirth, "Were ya expecting some kind of fleet chasing us, cannons blazing? No lass, the only thing we had in our way were Territorial Sea Slugs and they're easy to avoid if ya know their habits. And the Tartes were never a problem, just need to know where to swim to keep out of their range."

Matatabi nodded, understanding how their egress from Toto Land went so smoothly. "Still," she mused, turning her head towards Myukuru, "I am surprised someone like your mother would leave an area at the edge of her domain so, under protected."

Myukuru shrugged, "There's not that much sea between the edge of Toto Land and the Clam Belt. You'd never be able to get a fleet through, not without risking some of them slipping into the Belt. And a smaller force would get blown out pretty quick."

Seeing the logic, Matatabi adopted a thoughtful pose, before she asked, "How long until we reach the Calm Belt?"

"It'll be a day or so before we reach the Belt," Felix responded, "I could get us there in faster if I pushed it, but I think I'd best save my strength for the crossing."

"Then we have some time on our hands," Matatabi said, drawing away from the bow to stand in the middle of the deck.

"What are thinking Mata-sensei," Myukuru asked.

"I think it is time for me to earn that title," she answered with a coy smile.

* * *

"Are you sure we should be doing this," Myukuru asked as she held her sword at a guard position.

Matatabi had drawn her own blades, the pair pointed down in her relaxed grip, "We have nowhere else to practice. If I am to be your teacher, we do need to train, do we not?"

"Yeah, I guess," Myukuru said, her tone still unsure, "I just don't want to fall overboard."

"Don't worry, lass," Felix piped in from below, "I'll catch ya if ya fall in."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Felix," Myukuru griped before she let out a sigh, "Alright Sensei, I'm ready."

"Then let us being."

Matatabi surged forward, right handed blade swinging in an arc down at her opponent. Myukuru brought her blade to bare, her long reach proving a great advantage as she deflected the Mink's first strike, before maneuvering to block Matatabi's second blade's raising sweep.

Matatabi kept up her assault, sending a flurry of blows towards her pupil. Her swords flashed in the morning sun; strikes from above, below and head on growing faster as she felt out her student's skill.

' _Her defensive style is certainly different,'_ she thought as Myukuru deflected a twin downward strike, drawing back before launching a series of forward thrusts, ' _But she has not taken any initiative to attack. Is she afraid to strike at me?_ _Or is this the limit of her training?_ _'_

Matatabi had studied the nature of the Dawn's Ray style that Myukuru favored in the week long wait to leave Toto Land. The style focused on parrying an opponent's attacks to force them into an opening. While as written the style was purely defensive, Matatabi could see how it could be adapted into something more.

' _Myukuru has not taken the style above what was printed in that guide._ _She said she had been training herself and I can see that now. On its own the style has promise, but she has more potential than the style allows._ _I believe it is time to end this training session._ '

Matatabi flashed forward, faster than she had been before. Wave after wave of blows rained down upon Myukuru, the long armed girl barely blocking or deflecting each strike. Then Matatabi swung her left handed blade in a high arc, aimed for Myukuru's head.

The periwinkle haired woman brought her sword to block the strike, catching the attack near the center of her sword. She gasped as the blow proved to be stronger than she had anticipated knocking her sword back, leaving her wide open.

Myukuru flinched as Matatabi's right sword flashed over her shoulder, signaling that their spar was over.

"Guess we're done, huh," Myukuru said through gasping breathes. Matatabi withdrew her swords, her face pensive.

"Something wrong, Mata-sensei," Myukuru asked, her tone nervous, "I know I'm not that great, but you're the first person I've ever faced so I was a little nervous and..."

"You preformed admirably, Myukuru," Matatabi interrupted, "however, I think we need to address your fighting style."

"What do you mean," Myukuru said defensively, "You said it was impressive before."

"I still hold that belief," Matatabi said, her tone gentle, "but after seeing it used in combat, I feel it is not the best style for you."

"So I'm going to have to start over then," Myukuru said with a sigh.

"Not at all," Matatabi reassured her student, "The Dawn's Ray is a suitable form for you to use. I just feel that in some way, it is not allowing you to reach your full potential."

Myukuru perked up a bit at that statement.

"OK," she said, "What am I doing wrong?"

"Wrong is not the word I would us," Matatabi said as she lowered herself to sit upon the deck, motioning for Myukuru to follow suit, "But I believe that core of the style does not mesh well with you as a person."

"What does that mean," Myukuru asked, tilting her head as she processed what Matatabi had said.

"At no point during our spar did you attack me," Matatabi reported, "I know your style focuses on the defense, blocking and deflecting before exploiting an opening. But you made no move to even attempt to create an opening. If I was an enemy intent on killing you, even if I could not break your defense, I could simply fight to wear you down. Defense means nothing if you have no way to win."

"You make it sound like I couldn't keep with you."

"And yet I was able to overwhelm you with speed," Matatabi countered, drawing a blush from Myukuru, "Fighting with a purely defensive style of swordplay is worthless if an opponent is faster or stronger than you. But I believe we can adapt the Dawn's Ray to become a fighting style with a greater offensive potential."

Myukuru nodded. She had never thought of the weakness of her chosen swordplay style, but Matatabi's reasoning was solid. She affixed her gaze to her teacher, eyes burning with determination.

"So where do we start, Sensei?"

* * *

The sun was nearing the horizon off the port side of the ship as Myukuru lay upon the wooden deck, her chest rising and falling in time with her ragged breath.

' _Jeez, Mata-sensei's a slave-driver. I_ _never knew my arms could hurt this much.'_

The pair had spent the day refining Myukuru's swordplay, dropping the over reliance on defensive maneuvers and playing to her strengths.

That's why her arms were on fire. Matatabi had her run through every stance and sequence she had learned of Dawn's Ray, making notes of how she moved when preforming them. From there, Matatabi had her focus on moves that revolved around sharp, precise movements of the upper part of the blade.

' _I see your style keeping the focus on swift, controlled strikes to position an enemy's blade where you want it. Just now it will be a far more aggressive style, taking the_ _initiative_ _rather than waiting_ _for an opponent to strike_ _.'_

While it had only been a few hours, Myukuru felt like she had improved her skill more than she had in the last few months. Her nose twitched as a pleasing scent was carried over the wind. She struggled into a seated position as Matatabi emerged from the cabin, two bowls of stew in her hands.

The feline Mink walked over to her student and offered a bowl with a smile, "I hope I prepared this correctly."

"After what you just put me through," Myukuru said, taking the bowl, "I'd eat raw shrimp wrapped in seaweed."

She dug into the stew, mouth watering as the seasoned beef, potatoes and carrots graced her tongue with their wonderful flavors.

"Mmmm, so good," she mumbled as she downed a second mouthful, "I thought you didn't know how to cook."

"I spent the last week doing a lot of reading," Matatabi said coolly, eating a small spoonful of stew herself, "Histories and geography were not the only thing I read."

"Well it's a good thing you did," Myukuru said, "I don't know if I could cook anything with my arms feeling like jelly. They haven't felt this bad since the last time I sparred against Amande."

"Amande," Matatabi asked, "One of your sisters?"

"Yeah, second eldest," Myukuru said, her tone melancholic, "Best swordsman in the family without a Devil Fruit. I figured that fighting her was the best way to get better. Boy _that_ was a mistake."

"Lost that badly," Matatabi asked.

"Amande's called "The Demon Lady", she's sadistic when it comes to combat. She just kept knocking me back, letting me hurt myself," Myukuru recalled as she ran a hand through her hair, "It's kind of why I pull my all into learning Dawn's Ray. I thought I wasn't suited for an aggressive style so I went for the defensive."

"You are more than suited for an aggressive form of swordplay," Matatabi reassured her.

"Thanks," Myukuru said, finishing off her bowl, "Boy that hit the spot."

A comfortable silence passed between them, broken only by Felix's swimming below the ship. Before long night had fallen and the pair simply sat and watched the inky black sky.

Suddenly, Myukuru snorted in laughter.

"Something funny," Matatabi asked.

"Just remembering something from when I was younger. Its nothing."

"Please, I would like to hear it," Matatabi pleaded, "I have told you everything about my former life. Fair's fair."

"You have not told me hundreds of years worth of things," Myukuru retorted.

"I was known to sleep for decades, so that passed some time. But the only real important events took place in the last century."

"If you really want to know I'll tell you, but it's stupid."

Matatabi gave her a 'go on' hand gesture.

Myukuru let out a dramatic sigh, but smiled as she reminisced, "When I was like nine, I'd sometimes sit on the roof and watch the stars imagining I was on some grand adventure. Every star was an island my crew would sail to."

"Sounds like you always wanted to go on an adventure," Matatabi said softly.

"Yeah, I guess that's why I kept coming up with plans to leave like Lola did. I was kind of jealous that she got to have her own adventure, and I was stuck failing to live up to the Charlotte name." She leveled a glace at Matatabi, "At least until someone gave me the kick in the rear I needed."

"Happy to help," the Mink responded, tipping her head in mock salute, "So, what do you want to do on your grand adventure?"

"Our adventure, Sensei," Myukuru said with a grin, "You're not getting rid of me that easy. Well we're going to be looking for your people, so we'll need to find someone to sail under."

"Oh, not going to be a captain then?"

Myukuru shrugged. "I've seen the work the Ministers have to do to run their islands. I figure it'll be the same kind of work for a ship captain, and I don't think I'm cut out for that kind of work."

"Fair enough," Matatabi said.

"So yeah, we find a crew, and hit the open seas."

"Speakin' of open seas," Felix's deep voice rang from below, "I suggest you two get some shut eye. We'll hit the Calm Belt in the mornin'. Best you two be bright eyed and bushy tailed."

"I think I prefer my tails smooth, thank you Felix," Matatabi said as she stood.

Myukuru snorted out a laugh, "Good one. I guess it's time to turn in. Got an early meeting with the Sea Kings we don't want to miss. Night Felix, Sensei."

"Night, lasses," Felix said before dropping lower into the water.

"Goodnight, Felix. Rest well," Matatabi said as she followed Myukuru into the cabin.

* * *

"Well, I suppose the stories about the Calm Belt was true," Matatabi said as she peered through a spyglass. Her magnified vision let her clearly see where the over head clouds just abruptly ended over a stretch of eerily clam ocean. "I do not see any of those Sea Kings though."

"They'll be lurking under the surface," Felix grumbled as he adjusted the roped that tied him to their ship. "Hopefully they'll be too busy fightin' each other to notice us."

Myukuru drew up to Matatabi as the Mink folded the spyglass away.

"Everything's secure and the sails furled," she reported, "Felix, your ropes good?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," the crocodile Homie responded.

"Well then," Matatabi said, "I suppose we should get moving."

"You heard her Felix,"Myukuru shouted, "Let's go!"

"Aye aye," came the gruff reply before the ship lurched forward.

Felix swam, cutting through the water like a knife. On deck, Myukuru and Matatabi held onto the ship's railing as they picked up speed, the Calm Belt drawing ever closer. Before long, the choppy waters turned smooth and the clouds overhead vanished. They had reached the Calm Belt.

For a while the only sounds were their ship speeding along the still waters. Perhaps they could slip across without incident. Then came the horrible roaring. A great creature rose from the port, large and serpentine. It's flat eyes tracked their movements for a moment, before it turned to pursue them.

"Oh no ya don't, ya overgrown sea snake," Felix growled as he picked up speed, turning away from the Sea King. More bellows broke the air as more Sea Kings emerged from the depths. Some kept the serpent-like features of the first, while others were aquatic parodies of other creatures.

Felix pressed forward even as the sea monsters moved into their path. ' _I don't think they even know we're here,'_ he thought as one dog looking sea beast drew close, it's focus on the first Sea King. The two monsters clashed, sending waves crashing all around.

Felix weaved through the disturbed seas, mindful of the numerous Sea Kings drawing ever closer. ' _They've smelled blood in the water now. Somethin' tells me that first one's some kind of outsider. I don't think they care about us._ '

No sooner hadthat thought passed through his head did Felix spot an approaching Sea King, it's eyes keyed on them. It swam straight for them, it's great maw opened wide to eat them for breakfast.

' _Not on my watch!'_

Felix poured on the speed, hoping he could repeat his miracle swim. The Sea King kept up the chase, drawing ever closer. Ahead, more Sea Kings broke the surface, no doubt disturbed by all the commotion. Felix adjusted course, hoping to get the Sea Kings to fight each other instead of trying to eat them.

His gamble payed off as the new Sea Kings took offense to the interloper. The seas soon became chaotic as the Sea Kings did battle; sea spray and blood flowing freely. Among this death battle, Felix bobbed and weaved between the dueling masters of the sea, his eyes tracking between the various Sea Kings and the nearing horizon, where clouds butted up against the dead sky.

Seeing an opening in the battle, Felix pressed forward, hoping to pass though the gap into unoccupied waters. Above, a Sea King let out a pained cry as one of its fellows bit into it's neck, spraying a fountain of blood into the sea.

The great creature flailed as it toppled over, its spike tipped tail whipping through the air. It crashed down right where Felix had pulled the ship. He banked to the right, skirting the fallen beast even as it continued to thrash. The other Sea Kings began to converge, ready to feed on the fallen.

Felix had no choice but to swim right over the dying Sea King. He kicked his legs and tail, drawing on all his power to speed over this last obstacle before they reached the North Blue. He sped over the nearly dead monster, it's flailing growing weaker as its blood colored the water.

' _Almost there, just a little mor…'_

Pain ripped though his thoughts as the dying Sea King had struck one last blow with its spiked tail.

' _Got me side,'_ He thought as he eyes began to grow blurry, he couldn't tell if it was from blood loss or exhaustion. ' _I've got to keep going. Got to get Miss Myukuru and Matatabi to the North… Blue.'_

He grit his teeth and kicked and kicked, regaining the speed he lost. Thankfully the Sea Kings had a full meal to devour so they were no longer a threat. Soon, the sunny sky was lost behind clouds and the sea moved in its normal, undulating fashion.

Felix took a ragged breath, adrenaline fading now that they were safe. His body felt heavy and his eyes began to grow dark.

Above him, Myukuru pulled herself of the deck, her face a bit green. "Mata-sensei, you OK?"

"I have been better," the Mink answered between pants, her body braced against the railing.

"Felix, you did great," Myukuru said as she leaned down to address the crocodile. Her eyes widened in horror as she took the growing sea of red that surrounded her friend.

"FELIX!"

Her scream, full of pain and heartache, jolted Felix back to full awareness. He turned his head as far as he could to face his friend.

"Sorry, lass," he said, coughing up some blood, "Looks like this is as far a I can go."

"No," Myukuru cried, eyes unable to hold her tears back, "We can patch you up. Matatabi, help me pull Felix up. He's hurt."

Felix let out a little laugh, "I'd never fit up there lass. You need to cut my ropes so I won't slow ya down."

"NO," Myukuru sobbed, grabbing the ropes in desperation and tried in vain to pull Felix up. Matatabi drew up from behind and grabbed Myukuru, stilling her frantic arms.

"Sensei, let me go," she pleaded, "I need to save Felix. I need to save him."

She trashed in her teacher's arms, desperate to help Felix. But Matatabi held firm.

"Miss Myukuru," Felix's voice was softer now, "I'm happy to have met you, breathe of fresh air for these old bones. Don't lose yourself to sadness on my account. Keep movin' forward, follow yer dream. Have your grand adventure. I'll be watching.

"And Matatabi," he wheezed out, his body being to fall to the waves, "Keep her safe for me. Will ya?"

Matatabi nodded, "I will."

Felix smiled as he slipped into the sea. Myukuru let out a heartbreaking scream and fell to her knees, dragging Matatabi down with her. The Mink held her pupil as she cried, "I know it hurts," she whispered into her student's ear, "But you have to remember that we carry a piece of them with us, even when they are gone. They placed their dreams within us, so that we may carry them forward."

Myukuru's tears still fell as she shakily rose to her feet. She braced herself upon the railing and threw her head back.

"FELIX," she screamed, "I'll do it! I'll have my adventure, I'll help Mata-sensei find her family! And I'll become the best swordswoman I can be!"

And even though he had already fallen under the waves, she could have sworn she heard him say, "That's it lass, give 'em hell."

* * *

 _Two days later_

Myukuru looked over the memorial she had carved for Felix, a simple carved tablet of wood planted onto a small cliff overlooking the sea. Matatabi had let her grieve while the Mink had taken command of their ship and set a course away from the Calm Belt. When she pulled herself together, she had produced a map of the North Blue and directed Matatabi to Pinaya Island, a small port popular with pirates.

And while the Mink swordswoman went about the town to see if a crew docked there would suit their needs, she had made her last gift for Felix.

"Figured you'd like looking over the water," she said, her voice tight with sadness, "We made it to an island and Mata-sensei's looking around for a crew for us to hitch up with. Don't worry, she'll look for someone who won't screw us over."

Myukuru sat for some time, just listening to the wind off the sea, lost in her memories. Soft footfalls grabbed her attention and she looked back to see Matatabi approaching.

"Good news," she asked, pushing herself to her feet.

"Yes," Matatabi reported, "I have found a captain who, according to the local barman, has been itching to sail into the Grand Line. Our funds may be what he needs to ready his ship for the voyage."

"And he checks out," Myukuru asked. On their way to Pinaya Island, they had discussed just what kind of crew they would be comfortable sailing with. Neither wanted to sail under someone who would needlessly order death. They may be pirates, but they wouldn't go about killing defenseless civilians.

"Yes," Matatabi said, producing a wanted poster "According to his wanted poster, he is known to target Marine ships and other pirates, which may be why his funds are not where he wants them."

Matatabi handed Myukuru the man's wanted poster. She scrutinized it for a moment before addressing her teacher.

"Well, why don't we pay a visit to this Captain Alday a visit. I've got a promise to keep."

* * *

 **And we've reached the end. Boy, that was probably the heaviest chapter I've ever written. Rest in peace, Felix. Also, Matatabi's attire is biased on Temari's 1st outfit in Shippuden.**

 **As for my questions: I'd have to say One Piece Opening 6, the one for Enies Lobby, is my overall favorite. Always get hyped seeing Luffy bust out 2nd Gear. As for favorite non-Straw Hat, I'd have to go with Perona. She's fun and her interactions with Zoro during the timeskip are fun to think about.**

 **I look forward to your comments. See ya later!**


	12. Welcome to Whiskey Peak

**Here we go, chapter 12. And I was remiss last chapter by not mentioning that we would be returning to the Straw Hats this chapter, so I apologize to anyone who was looking forward to more of Matatabi and Myukuru. We'll get back to them another time. But now, the Straw Hat Pirates are about to reach their first stop on the Grand Line. Let's see what happens.**

Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Ch 12: Welcome to Whiskey Peak

Exhaustion was all Naruto knew, and he was sure the rest of the crew shared that feeling. Even for the high energy Uzumaki, the chaos the Going Merry had sailed through in the past hours had pushed him to the limit.

Only a short while after leaving the Twin Capes, the weather turned cold, and snow began to fall. At first things were harmless, with Luffy, Usopp and Naruto engaging in an impromptu snow sculpture contest, which ended when Luffy decided his snowman should punch Usopp's snow queen, thus starting a snow war.

The wintery fun soon ended as Nami burst from the cabin, where she had been holed up to hide from the cold, to order them to turn the ship around. Somehow, the waves of the Grand Line had flipped the Merry's course. And from there, things got worse.

The winds shifted, now more spring like. But they weren't the sign of calmer seas, as the wave grew larger, fog rolled in and icebergs threatened to crush the ship. Nami shouted orders from her spot on the upper deck, as the crew, even their mysterious passengers, worked to combat the ever increasing insanity.

After what seemed like hours of fighting the sails to keep their course, holding on for dear life as giant waves threatened to capsize the Merry, and rushing around patching up holes in her hull, the seas and winds grew calm. And once Nami stated that they were on the right course and the skies were clear, did they all slump to the deck.

Only then did Zoro wake up from his nap.

"That was a good nap," the swordsman said as he stretched the slumber from his limbs. He cocked his eyebrow when he saw everybody was down for the count.

"Hey, I know the weather's nice, but you guys all can't laze about like this."

He turned his head towards Nami, who was rested on the upper deck, her arms hanging boneless over the side, "Are you sure we're still on course?"

Naruto wasn't sure, but he thought her heard the navigator swear breathlessly at Zoro, still too burned out to fully verbalize her displeasure with him.

Zoro, blissfully unaware of Nami's ire, noticed Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday.

He frowned, "And why are you two on our ship?"

"We're giving them a ride to their town," Luffy said, from atop the upper deck's railing.

"Are you even tired Luffy," Naruto muttered as he pushed himself into a seated position, his legs reflexively folding into the lotus position.

Zoro, either not hearing Naruto or ignoring the blond ninja, addressed Luffy, "You know we're not obligated to give these guys a ride or anything, right?"

"Ya, I know," came Luffy's carefree response.

While Zoro struck up a conversation with their passengers, though from his tone and posture it was more of an interrogation, Naruto settled into a meditative respite. As he calmed his breathing and stilled his body, his inconstant perception of people's emotions flared to life. Only his hard fought sage training allowed him to maintain his focus in the face of this sudden sensory input.

' _Whoa,'_ Naruto thought as he ran his extra sense over his crew mates, mainly feeling phantom echoes of exhaustion from the crew, though he could feel growing rage from Nami and cautious suspicion from Zoro. And rocketing fear from their two guests.

Naruto focused on them, vaguely noting that Zoro seemed familiar with them in some way. While both were radiating fear, the emotions from Miss Wednesday were far more intense and complex, almost like two different flavors of fear mixing together.

' _She's afraid_ _of whatever Zoro knows about them, but there's something more._ _Why is she more freaked out than her partner?'_

His musings on Miss Wednesday were cut short when a wave of rage crashed into his perceptions followed by a knock of pain when Nami slammed her fist into Zoro's head.

Naruto jerked out of his meditation as Nami berated Zoro for sleeping through the insanity, beating him over the head a few more times for good measure.

"Alright," Nami addressed the crew, "I finally understand how terrifying this ocean is, and why they call it the Grand Line. I understand that because all my skills have been useless here!"

"Uhh, "Usopp interjected, "Are we going to be fine?"

"Yes, we'll be OK," Nami said, "Things will work out one way or the other. As proof, just look over there."

She pointed out over the bow, where a dark shape loomed in the foggy distance, "Looks like the first leg of our journey is over."

"Hey," Luffy exclaimed as the fog broke, "It's an island. With giant cacti!"

Luffy had already leaped to his spot on the Merry's figurehead, manic grin splitting his face, as the rest of the crew gathered behind him.

"So this is Whiskey Peak," Sanji said.

"Thank goodness we arrived alive," Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday exclaimed in unison, before they jumped onto the ship's railing.

"Now then," Mr. 9 said, "You can drop us off here."

"Thank you for us here, my honeys," Miss Wednesday continued.

In sync, they said, "If fate wills it, we'll meet again. Bye bye, baby!"

And then they jumped into the seas below, much to the shock of the crew.

No time was spent on the strange actions of their former passengers as they drew neared to the island, electing to sail up a river to dock inland.

And while most of the crew argued over whether there may be monsters on the island, and that they may be stuck on the island for a while while the log pose resets, Naruto approached Zoro.

"Hey, what was up with you and those two weird guys, Seems like you knew them."

Zoro shrugged, "They reminded me of some guy that wanted me to join his organization a few years back. He used a number for a code name too. The whole group's about secrets; no real names, they don't even know who their boss is, or where he is. And they don't take no for an answer."

Naruto sighed, "Great, another secret organization that might want to kill me."

Zoro raised an eyebrow and Naruto shrugged, "Long story, I'll tell ya later. Think the island's a trap?"

"If those two live there, yeah, we might be heading into trouble."

"We gonna tell the others?"

"Nah," Zoro said dismissively, "you guys look like you've been through hell. No point of making them panic over what might be nothing."

Naruto nodded, "You'll be keeping your guard up?"

"A true swordsman never lets his guard down."

* * *

No ambush came as the Going Merry sailed up to the town along the island's river, only the joyous cries of townspeople as they welcomed the pirates. Before long, they were swept up by the party atmosphere as food and drink freely flowed, all provided by the town's mayor, a man with curled hair named Igarappoi.

What followed was hours of partying and merrymaking as day fell to night and each of the crew eventually fell into food and liquor induced slumber, with Nami lasting the longest, failing her 15th drinking contest against a dark skinned nun.

"My what a lively bunch," Igarappoi said as he gazed up at the cacti that rose over the town, "O' how beautiful the cactus rocks are, as they dance again, beneath the moonlight."

"Quite the poem, Mr. 8," came the remarks of Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday as they jumped down from a rooftop, "The pirates..?"

"Oh, they've fallen," the newly identified Mr. 8 said, "Fallen into hell that is."

The door to the building the Straw Hats were in opened as the nun Nami had drank against exited the building, complaining about the pirate's drinking skills.

"Miss Monday," Mr. 8 greeted the woman.

The now named Miss Monday ripped off her habit, reveling shocking pink hair, "I don't get why we didn't just crush them at the harbor. We aren't exactly overflowing with food, and I doubt we're getting any whale meat soon."

"Hey, don't talk about us like that," Miss Wednesday said, indignant.

"Yeah, we tried out best," Mr. 9 added.

"Now calm down, all of you," Mr. 8 reprimanded his colleagues, pulling out a bounty poster from his coat, "I've done my homework on this crew. Look at this."

He showed them Luffy's bounty poster, drawing shocked gasps of the others.

"That glutton's worth thirty million Beri," Miss Monday said, shirking off the rest of her disguise, revealing her muscular form clad in a checkered dress.

"Let's not judge a pirate's strength from his appearance," Mr. 8 cautioned them before clearing his throat, "But this will make for a great report for the boss. Now go and collect what valuables you can from their ship and tie up those pirates. The government will take off thirty percent of the bounty if we hand them over dead. I guess they like having live criminals to execute."

Before they could set about with their tasks, a voice sounded from above them.

"Sorry, but if you could let my friends sleep a little longer. They're quite tried from the trip here."

The four number and day named agents looked up at the voice, even as their subordinates burst out from where the Straw Hats were resting, shouting that one of the pirates had gone missing.

Mr. 8 stared up at Zoro, mouth agape, "How..? You were passed out cold from all the drink you had!"

"What kind of swordsman would I be," Zoro said with a smirk, "If I let a little drink take control of me. So that's your game, set up a town of bounty hunters and take advantage of overconfident newbie pirates."

He paused to look out over the assembled crowd, "Looks like there's about a hundred of you. You'll make for fine opponents, Baroque Works!"

* * *

Naruto jerked up when he heard the cacophonous ring of gunfire. A quick look around the room relieved no enemies, but also showed that the crew's swordsman was absent.

"Guess Zoro sprung the trap," he mused, "or they were ready to capture us."

The rest of the crew remained asleep, oblivious to the fighting outside. Naruto stretched out the stiffness in his arms, his face thoughtful.

"Should I go help Zoro," he thought aloud, thinking back to their brief conversation back on the Merry. More shots rang out, followed by distance screams of pain. "Sounds like he's handling things well enough. Maybe I can find something about what those guys are about."

He still couldn't shake the feeling that something more was going on than agents of some secret organization acting as bounty hunters and whalers. There was something that weighed heavily on that Miss Wednesday that he couldn't get off his mind.

He slipped out of the building, pulling on his years of ninja, and pranking, training to so without a sound, and took to the rooftops in a blur of motion. He moved away from the sounds of Zoro battling the town's bounty hunters, heading away from the center of town. He soon found himself high atop on of the rock formations that dotted the island. From his high perch, he noticed a ship docking at a small inlet a fair distance from the town.

"Now who's coming to town this late at night," Naruto muttered as he hurried over to the newly arrived ship, "Reinforcements, maybe?"

Naruto slid to a stop and hid behind a rock as two people disembarked from the vessel. The were a man with a long, brown coat with a "5" emblazon on the left breast and a women in a yellow dress and matching hat holding an open umbrella.

"Can't believe we have to come all the way to the edge of the Grand Line," the woman complained, twirling her umbrella idly.

"We shouldn't be here long," he partner replied as he adjusted his sunglasses, "We'll deal with the traitors and then we can present the Boss with the fruit we found in that wreck. I can't imagine he won't be please that that little bonus."

' _Traitors,_ ' Naruto thought, _'Is that what was weighting on Wednesday? She's a traitor to their organization._ '

Naruto remained still as he thought about what to do. The pair continued up the path towards the town and Naruto stealthy circled around the rock to remain unseen. Then an avian cry sounded above him. Naruto turned his gaze skyward to see a vulture circling above him.

' _Is that bird wearing goggles,_ ' Naruto pondered before a horrible thought entered his brain, ' _Wait, what if they're with…_ '

He jumped away from the rock right before it was shattered by an explosion. Naruto flipped back, drawing a kunai as he landed, facing his enemies. The male of the pair stood with his hand extended, outstretched towards the smoldering crater that was once his hiding place.

' _Great, he's got some exploding power._ '

"What do we have here, Mr. 5," the woman said, "some random pirate separated from his crew, all lost and alone?"

"I don't care who he is, Miss Valentine," the now named Mr. 5 said, picking his nose, "dead people don't matter."

He then withdrew his finger, a booger sticking to it. He took aim at Naruto and launched his mucus.

"Nose Fancy Cannon!"

Naruto jumped to the side on reflex and the snot shot sailed past him and impacted on another rock, detonating immediately.

Naruto looked at the new crater his face a mix of disgust and shock.

"A snot bomb," he said incredulously, "Oh come on! At least that Deidara bastard use clay."

A flicker of shadow drew Naruto's attention upward and he gulped as Miss Valentine dropped down from above. He rolled out of the way barely missing her descending form. The yellow woman's impact shattered the ground with a dull thud and Naruto reeled away form the debris.

' _Crap, that was like Granny and Sakura's super punches. But how the hell did she do that? Did she kick the ground before she landed._ _'_

Sick of only dodging attacks, Naruto went on the offensive. He rushed at Mr. 5, his eyes trained on the bomb slinging man's trigger finger. Mr. 5 fired his shot, and Naruto jumped in time, up and to the right, throwing his kunai in the next second.

The snot bomb sailed harmlessly under Naruto while his attack flew true, aimed dead center. Mr. 5 made no move to dodge and only cupped his still extended hand.

"Bomb Hand!"

A blast emanated from his hand, the shock wave knocking Naruto back and deflecting his kunai. The ninja, gritting his teeth, quickly regained his footing and shot forward, hoping a quick counter attack would catch his opponent off guard.

Naruto burst through the smoke his open hand already twisting upwards as he thrust it into Mr. 5's chest.

"Spiraling Strike!"

The open palm strike hit the dark skinned man before he could react. The man was knocked back, spinning as his feet left the ground. He was still spinning as he crashed into the cold ground. Naruto was about to follow up his assault when he heard, "Ten-Thousand Kilo Press!"

He quickly dove away as Miss Valentine slammed into the ground again, kicking up more dust and debris. The umbrella carrying woman jumped back into the air, floating above Naruto.

"Kyahahaha," she laughed, "How long do you thing you can keep dodging my blows. My Kilo-Kilo ability can make me weigh up to ten thousands kilograms. Just a glancing hit could turn you to paste."

She dropped down again and Naruto leaped up to avoid the impact.

"I can keep this up all day, lady," Naruto taunted, drawing a kunai.

"You don't have all day, sweetie," she taunted back, "In fact, I think you'll be done right about, now!"

"Nose Fancy Cannon!"

Naruto turn his head towards where Mr. 5 stood, his finger flicking a booger right to where Naruto was. Naruto quickly brought his arms into a defensive cross against his body right before the explosive bit of mucus ignited as it struck him.

The blast filled the air with light and sound and once it faded, Miss Valentine took to the sky, floating high above the battlefield, eyes narrowed in search of their blond adversary.

"Kyahaha," she laughed in sadistic glee, "I think you launched him into the ocean."

She landed next to her partner, who was adjusting his coat.

"That blond bastard almost got in the way of our mission," Mr. 5 said, "Let's hope there aren't any more surprises. Let's go."

* * *

Naruto gasped for air as he broke the surface of the water, his hands grasping the hull of their ship. Mr. 5's last attack as propelled him clean over the ship and into the water below. He worked to still his breathing as he waited for any sign they knew he was alive. Minutes passed before Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"Guess they think I'm dead," Naruto said quietly as he fished put a pair of kunai and began to scale the ship, "Wish I could still tree walk."

A few minuets later, Naruto landed on the deck, eyes sharp for any sign of Mr. 5 or Miss Valentine. Finding that they had left the area, he relaxed a little and went over his options.

"Those guys are going to fight whoever is their traitors are and only Zoro's up as far as I know. And even at full speed, I don't think I can beat those two into town. I need some kind of edge."

Naruto's eyes lit up as he recalled what Mr. 5 had said before he had been alerted to his presence. "He said something about a fruit for their boss. A Devil Fruit! Maybe, maybe..."

Naruto looked at his hands. "All I've got right now is my taijutsu, and I know it's not weak, but I never was the powerhouse like Lee or Gai Sensei, not without my Sage or Kyubii modes anyway. And we're just going to keep running into people with weirder abilities the more we travel. I think I'm going to take the gamble."

His mind made up, Naruto stalked over to the lone door on the ship and wrenched it open.

"Cocky bastards, don't think they'll be here long enough for anyone to break onto their ship."

Naruto slipped into the cabin and kept his eyes peeled.

"If I was a pair of evil secret agent types on a mission to kill some traitors, where would I hide valuable things," he mused aloud, his eyes landing on a picture of a bowl of lemons. He tore the picture frame of the wall, revealing a safe flush with the wall.

Naruto tried to handle, but this they had locked. The combination dial taunted him as he pondered how to get this safe open.

"I don't think I can stab it open," he muttered as he idly toyed with the dial. He stopped short when he heard the small click from the lock. He looked at the safe as a grin broke on his face. In a flash, he pressed his ear to the cool metal.

' _OK, Naruto, nice and slow.'_

He worked with a precision he didn't know he had, carefully turning the dial around until he heard the telltale click. He repeated the process in the opposite direction, slowly spinning the dial, as sweat built on his brow.

Then, click, and the door opened.

Naruto peered into the safe. Inside were a number of papers, several stacks of Beri, a small, worn book and atop the book was a peculiar fruit. It was a vibrant red, no larger than one of Nami's tangerines and covered in a swirling pattern.

Naruto gingerly picked up the Devil Fruit and eyed it carefully.

"One bite, right," he said quietly, "And I'll get some kind of power and the bad guys won't."

Before he bit into the fruit, he placed it down on a small desk and emptied the safe, pocketing the cash and paper. When he picked up the book, however, it fell apart. He scrambled to pick up the pages, stopping when he saw what was written on them.

 _'….The carvings speak of the village shaman,'_ it read, ' _and the power he wield. He could project some form of entity from himself, like an echo of his own presences. It seemed able to interact with the world. I'm certain it's the work of a Devil Fruit…'_

Naruto scoured the remaining pages, hoping to gain more clues on the nature of the Devil Fruit he held. Many of the pages were a ruined mess, most of the words washed away. He found one page that perhaps could enlighten him.

'… _The carving called the entities spirits. That seems an apt description, from what I've translated, each entity bore differing forms and powers based on what they were called from, shaped by the varied experiences imprinted on them… Spirit Spirit Fruit, seems like that would be a good name for it.'_

Naruto slipped the pages back into the book and pocketed it carefully. He picked up the now named Devil Fruit and eyed it critically.

"Spirit Spirit Fruit, huh. I never really liked ghosts but Old Man Sage wasn't so bad. And I guess I can't really be picky."

He took a breath.

"Bottom's up!"

He took a large bite of the fruit, his face immediately contorting as the horrible taste burned into his tongue, his eyes watering to the point where he couldn't see. He forced the fruit down his throat and let out a pained gasp.

He coughed as he gagged, "That was the worst thing I've ever tasted. I need some ramen to wash out that taste."

For a moment he didn't feel any different and he wondered if somehow it was a dud. Then a sensation rippled though his body, starting in his core and radiating outward. The feeling past, but Naruto felt something else, a sort of weight in the back of his mind.

Naruto touched that new part of himself and power flowed through him. He instinctively ran the power down his right arm and gasped as his forearm was lit up in transparent yellow flames. They swirled around his arm tightly, ending in a ball just larger than his closed fist. He brought his left hand to the ghostly flames and let them lick it. The flames carried the warmth of fire, but his skin didn't burn.

Naruto focused on the spinning flames and willed them to go faster. In a moment, his arm looked like a flaming drill and his closed fist the legacy of his father and teacher. He snapped his arm back in dramatic fashion, extinguishing his power. A fierce smile bloomed on his face.

"Time for round two!"

* * *

 **And it's finally here, Naruto's Devil Fruit, the Spirit Spirit Fruit. I won't tell you how long I've work on making this fruit. And before you ask, his fruit is different from the likes of the Soul Soul Fruit and Revive Revive Fruit, but I will say that they, along with the Shadow Shadow Fruit, are a sort of Devil Fruit family. Related, but different. And there's still more for Naruto to uncover about his new powers.**

 **Next time, Naruto catches up to the Mr. 5 pair, but things have taken a turn for the complicated. And how did Zoro fair against the bounty hunters of Baroque Works? Tune in next time. See ya!**


	13. Zoro VS Baroque Works

**Hello again! Time for Chapter 13. Time for Zoro to spend some time in the spotlight. Also I've made a poll and will explain it at the end. I have a question to ask of you dear readers. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Ch 13: Zoro VS Baroque Works

 _Previously on Ninja of the Straw Hat Pirates_

" _Sorry, but if you could let my friends sleep a little longer. They're quite tried from the trip here."_

 _The four number and day named agents looked up at the voice, even as their subordinates burst out from where the Straw Hats were resting, shouting that one of the pirates had gone missing._

 _Mr. 8 stared up at Zoro, mouth agape, "How..? You were passed out cold from all the drink you had!"_

" _What kind of swordsman would I be," Zoro said with a smirk, "If I let a little drink take control of me. So that's your game, set up a town of bounty hunters and take advantage of overconfident newbie pirates."_

 _He paused to look out over the assembled crowd, "Looks like there's about a hundred of you. You'll make for fine opponents, Baroque Works!"_

"How do you know the name of our organization," the assembled group shouted in unison, shocked that this pirate know of their employer.

"I used to be in the same line of work as you guys," Zoro explained "and back then, a certain organization tried to recruit me. But I wasn't interested in working for a group where everyone had to use silly code names and even the boss's name and location were a secret. I don't see how anyone could work for organization that demands total obedience from it's members."

Zoro smirked, "But I guess that stuff supposed to be a secret."

"This is quite a shock," Mr. 8 spoke up, "but if he knows our secrets, then we must eliminate him. It looks like we will add another tombstone to the cactus rock tonight!"

"Kill him," Mr. 8 ordered, pointing his finger into the empty space where Zoro had been moments before.

"What," the curly haired man exclaimed, "where did he go!?"

For a moment the group of bounty hunters looked around for the green haired swordsman, who had reappeared in the center of their group when they were preoccupied looking outward.

A moment later, the bounty hunters noticed where Zoro was and several of the gun toting hunters took aim.

"Now then," Zoro said, a lighthearted smile on his face, "Shall we get things started?"

Pissed off by his flippant attitude, several bounty hunters fired their shots, hoping to fill the pirate with lead. In a burst of speed, Zoro disappeared again, leading to the gunners inflicting damage to themselves.

"You fools," Mr. 8 admonished his subordinates, eyes darting about as he tried to pin down Zoro, "He's one swordsman, hurry up and kill..."

He stopped short as a sharp blade slipped through his curled hair, dangerously close to his face. Zoro stood calmly behind him, his smile still on his face.

"You sure you only need one new tombstone tonight," he taunted.

Mr. 8 began to sweat as his men began to ready their weapons to attack, heedless of their superior.

"Hey, you fools," he shouted, "are you planning to attack me too!?"

When the men didn't stop, he bellowed, "I said stop," and pulled a saxophone from his coat.

With a cry of "Igarappa!" Mr. 8 blew into his sax, sending out a shotgun-like blast from the instrument, felling his disloyal men.

In the confusion, Zoro disappeared again, now hiding behind a building.

"Whew," he said, "was that thing a shotgun? Well that could be dangerous."

His hand move down to his swords, "Well I guess now's as good a time to test out my new boys. No need to hold back."

"Found him," a voice from above interpreted Zoro, who looked up to see a man pointing a gun down at him. The man fired right as Zoro rolled back into the building. The sound of the attack drew others to train on the building and Zoro rushed to put a table between him and the onslaught of bullets.

"Alright," Zoro said, taking hold of one of his swords, "First up, Yubashiri!"

With a swift cut, Zoro split the table in two. In a flash of speed, he rushed out of the building, spinning as he passed the bounty hunters. For a moment they stood stunned, before they noticed their wounds and fell to the ground.

"Oh," he said as he eyed Yubashiri, "Very light. A fine blade indeed."

"There he is," another bounty hunter called out.

"Oh, looks like they spotted me," Zoro remarked as he climbed up a stairway, the fresh wave a bounty hunters hot on his heels.

"EAT THIS," came a bazooka wielding man atop the stairway, firing his payload as Zoro reached the top. The green haired swordsman bent backwards, avoiding the shot.

"Well that was a close one," remarked the swordsman as he began to pull himself up. Other bounty hunters began to advance on him and a roar sounded behind him.

"Miss Monday," the bounty hunters exclaimed as the muscular woman threw a barrel at the still bent Zoro.

Zoro righted his footing and spun, delivering three quick slashes to the barrel. The broken barrel split into fourths, knocking four of the bounty hunters out.

"Man, what a waste of good booze," Zoro lamented.

A cry sounded behind him as a man with a large stone hammer rounded on Zoro. He twisted, drawing his other new sword. The blade cut through the stone with ease, and Zoro followed it up with a slash from Yubashiri, knocking the assailant down.

"What the hell was that feeling," Zoro muttered as he regarded Sandai Kitetsu, "This is one sharp blade, but it should only cut when it's master wants it to. This one's gonna be a problem child. Guess that's what I get for have a cursed blade."

Zoro noticed a number of bounty hunters atop a near by roof and leaped to meet them, knocking down a number that had raised a ladder to reach his rooftop. As he flew he began to spin, his two drawn blades flashing in the moonlight.

"Nitoryu: Taka Nami!"

The blast of wind from the two sword maneuver knocked the assembled bounty hunters off the rooftop. A cry of battle drew Zoro's attention, several new enemies had launched an attack from above. He gave them no mind and dragged Kitetsu's point in a circle upon the rooftop before moving away.

"Careful, the floor's been cut there."

The bounty hunters landed where he had been standing, falling as the roof gave way under their weight. A shadow caught Zoro's attention and he ducked as Miss Monday swung a large wooden ladder. The ladder shattered when it hit the stone wall. Miss Monday threw away the remains and slipped on a pair of brass knuckles before she pinned the downed Zoro.

"Super-Human Brass Knuckles," she called out as she brought her fist down onto Zoro's brow, the impact of the hit cracking the roof they were on.

Below the action, Mr. 8 let out a sigh of relief, "Making us wasd, ma-ma-ma, waste so much time..."

"AHHHH," a scream broke his musings and Mr. 8 and the near by bounty hunters looked up in shock as Zoro stood with Miss Monday's face being crushed in his hand, only a small cut on his forehead as evidence of her attack.

"Impossible," someone cried out, "He beat Miss Monday in pure strength!"

Zoro licked a trail of blood as it ran past his lips, and looked down at the crowd, "Let's continue this, Baroque Works. A fight's not a game you can just quit, ya know."

"How disgraceful," Mr. 8 said once he regained his composure, "to have a lone swordsman pirate cause this much damage. We've been entrusted to watch over this town by the Boss, and now we have the responsibly to end this threat."

He brought his sax to his lips and released another blast from the deadly instrument, forcing Zoro to roll back away from the edge of the roof.

"All right," Mr. 9 said as he began to run at the building, "Let's go, Miss Wednesday!" He leaped up the building, masterfully springing higher and higher.

"Yes, Mr. 9," Miss Wednesday said before letting out a sharp whistle, "Carue, give me a hand!"

Behind the blue haired agent a large duck, wearing an aviator cap, saddle and with a water jug handing from around his neck, let out a loud quack and extended a wing.

"Not literally," Wednesday chided the duck as she swung herself onto the saddle, "Alright, let's show that swordsman your famous speed!"

Carue quacked in affirmation, and promptly sat down.

"I didn't tell you to sit down," Miss Wednesday shouted at her steed, whacking the duck on the back of the head.

Above the odd sight of the young woman attempting to coax her avian ride to action, Zoro could only stare in disbelief.

"Hahahaha," a voice above Zoro sounded, "Are you sure you should be looking down there right now?"

Zoro turned to see Mr. 9 back flip out from a belfry, "I wonder if you can keep up with my acrobatic fineness."

The crowned man continued his flips, speeding down the curved side of the building towards Zoro. He pulled two metal bats from somewhere, and slammed one into Zoro's extended swords, with a cry of "Hot-Blooded Gutsy Bat!"

Before Zoro could counter, Mr. 9 bounded out of the way, taunting Zoro, "You better be careful. Don't want to chip your swords on these metal bats! Hahahaha!"

He skidded to a stop behind Zoro, who had not moved after Mr. 9's attack. The Baroque Works agent smirked. "What's the matter? Too scared to move?"

Zoro didn't answer with words, quickly advancing on Mr. 9, Yubashiri flashing in the moonlight as the swordsman thrust the blade at the bat wielding man.

Mr. 9 grunted in exertion as he parried Zoro's attacks. Slowly, the two combatants neared the edge of the building.

"What happened to all the finesses you were talking about," Zoro taunted, a cocky smirk graced his face as he kept up his casual attack.

"I'll show you," Mr. 9 shouted, leaping back form Zoro, "You better keep your eyes peeled!"

"Maybe you should take your own advice," Zoro said as Mr. 9 noticed that there was no ground underneath him. The man screamed as he fell into the alley below.

"Isn't there anyone more competent," Zoro complained, eyes sharp for new opponents.

"If it's a competent opponent you want, look no further, Mr. Bushido," Miss Wednesday said as she arrived to face Zoro.

She stood atop her duck Carue, her arms above her head, pressing her breasts out. She began to sway her hips to a rhythm of a song in her head.

"Captivating Dance of Dizziness," she announced her attack.

Zoro eyed her in confusion for a moment, before the swaying of her body, in conjunction with the swirling pattern on her clothing caused him become disoriented and forced him to his knees.

"Now that's a good boy," Wednesday said as she pulled out a pendulum-like weapon, affixing it to her left pinkie. She spun the weapon to speed, and spurred on her mount, "Let's go, Carue. Peacock Slasher!"

Carue let out a war quack and sped forward, running right past the still downed Zoro.

"You're going the wrong way," Wednesday shouted and resumed hitting the duck. Carue paid no mind to his rider's commands, even the ones warning him that they were nearing the edge of the roof. Predictably, he ran them both of the roof.

"Man," Zoro complained, "Can't believe I'm embarrassing myself by fighting these losers."

"Igarappa!"

Zoro jumped away at the sudden sound of jazzy gunfire, swords flashing as he cut through the roof.

Mr. 8 regarded the hole Zoro made, "So you made an escape route. How futile."

The sound of a door opening drew Mr. 8's gaze down to the ground as Zoro exited the building.

"Allow me to show you the true terror of my strength."

Zoro ran into an alleyway and took a moment to gather his breath.

"Man, that shotgun's a pain," he said, "How can I get close enough to cut him down?"

His pondering was interrupted when Mr. 9 burst out of the debris he had fallen on.

"How dare you harm me to this extent," he said, brandishing his bats at Zoro, "I shan't for give you!"

"You hurt yourself," Zoro corrected him.

Mr. 9 paid him no mind and pointed a bat straight at Zoro and shouted, "Hidden Home-Run Bat!"

His bat split apart, the upper portion rocketing towards Zoro, a cable trailing behind it. It wrapped around Zoro's arm when he tried to block it.

"Ah, good work, Mr. 9," Mr. 8 said as he stood on the edge of the building, "Now hold him still for my final attack."

"And don't think about trying to fight your way out," Miss Wednesday added as she entered the scene, "You don't want your friend to end up dead, do you?"

She brought a knife to Luffy's throat; the straw hat wearing pirate unaware of the danger, still deep in his food induced coma, his snores rippling his bloated gut.

"Hahahaha," Mr. 9 laughed, "Good move, Miss Wednesday. Now he can't even risk an attack. He's finished!"

Zoro groaned, "Damn it, Luffy. You just had to get yourself captured. And you don't even wake up for that."

"Prepare for fire," Mr. 8 shouted as he pulled his tie, gun barrels popping out of his curls.

"What the hell," Zoro shouted.

"Igarappa," Mr. 8 yelled as he let loose his barrage of fire.

"What is that guy," Zoro grunted as he took hold of the iron cable that linked him to Mr. 9, "An action figure?"

Zoro heaved back, his action pulling Mr. 9 off his feet. Zoro threw his makeshift human flail into the path of Mr. 8's attack. The ordnance exploded above Zoro, the sound overshadowing Mr. 9's cries of panic. Zoro twisted, pulling Mr. 9 out of the smoke cloud and launching him into Miss Wednesday and Carue.

The human missile hit his partner and her steed, the trio smashing into a distance building. More gunfire from Mr. 8 had Zoro running to avoid the onslaught.

Zoro spotted his sleeping captain and got an idea. "Sorry Luffy, I need to borrow your stomach."

He jumped onto Luffy's expanded gut and used him as a trampoline, flying up the side of the building. He drew his sword as he reached the apex, slashing into Mr. 8.

The Baroque Works agent let out a wet grunt of pain and fell back.

"Whew," Zoro breathed out, "Finished."

Zoro went around the rooftop, pushing Mr. 8 and Miss Monday to the ground, before he sat down with a bottle of booze.

"Quite at last," he remarked as he looked over the town, "I thought I heard something from outside of the town a while back. Wonder what that was?"

Zoro watched with little care as the four agents he had beaten pulled themselves from the debris, only lifting an eyebrow as two new figures walked up to them.

' _New enemies,'_ Zoro thought as he took a swig from the bottle, ' _Wonder if they're the noise I heard earlier?'_

He watched as the newcomers, who had been named Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine, spoke down to their wounded comrades, before they began to explain why they came to the island. To deal with a traitor in their midst.

"Well that's not good," Zoro muttered, remembering that Luffy was still asleep on the road, "And of course he's still out cold."

Things came to a head when Mr. 8 launched a barrage at Mr. 5, yelling at Miss Wednesday to run. The blue haired woman turned to follow the order, only to have her retreat cut off by Miss Valentine, who delivered a drop kick to the blue haired woman's head.

"Great," Zoro gripped, "So much for a quiet night."

* * *

Naruto sped back to the town, noticing that the sounds of battle had faded.

"Well I guess Zoro beat whoever he was fighting before," he muttered as he leaped from a rock formation onto the roof of one of the buildings, "Gotta hope they haven't found Wednesday yet."

The explosion that sounded deeper in the town ended any hope Naruto had of beating the Mr. 5 pair to their quarry.

Naruto cursed under his breath and sped to the source of the explosion. Leaping form rooftop to rooftop. He kept his eyes peeled for any sight of his enemies, their target, or the crew. A flash of green, orange and red caught his eye.

Naruto let out a small sigh of relief before he called out, "Zoro, Luffy, Nami!"

He landed noting that among his crew mates was a bloodied Igarappoi.

"Guys we've got a problem," he began, "There are..."

"Two new Baroque Works agents in town," Zoro interrupted.

"Um, yeah," Naruto said, taken aback, "and their here to..."

"Take out a pair of traitors," Nami added.

Naruto's face fell, "You know that part too, huh? Well one of the traitors is..."

"Miss Wednesday, who is actually one Princess Vivi of Alabasta," Nami said, "And our ticket to a billion Beri payout. Oh and this is Igaram, the princesses' bodyguard."

Naruto let out a frustrated groan, "Man, I thought I had got some good information, and here you guys are, knowing more than I did. Got blasted by that shitty snot guy almost nothing."

"You fought them," Igaram groaned out, the pain of speaking evident on his face.

Naruto shrugged. "If you could call it a fight. That bomb guy shot me into the ocean cus I wasn't paying attention. But I think I got the last laugh, I broke into their ship. Took something I think they'll miss."

He lifted up his arm and invoked his new power. Warmth flowed threw his arm as the tight spirals of flame came to cloak the extremity.

"You ate a Devil Fruit," Nami said, "Why did you the Devil Fruit? We could have used it as leverage, or sold it!"

"Those guys can turn their snot into explosives and can make themselves like stupidly heavy," Naruto said, extinguishing his arm, "And who knows what other weird things are out there. I lost most of what I could do when I came here and I needed something to get back that edge."

'Alright I get it," Nami said, throwing up her hand in surrender, "I just hope you're ready to use whatever those flames were. You and Zoro have a princess to save."

Naruto nodded while Zoro did a double take. 'Hey," he said, "Why should I risk my neck in one of your money making schemes."

"Don't be stupid," Nami said, "This is for the crew. I might be in charge off all the money, but any contract I make is for the benefit of the entire crew."

"I don't care," Zoro said, "I'm not going to be bossed around like that."

"Aren't you forgetting something Zoro," Nami said with an evil smile, "You still owe me from Lougetown."

"No I don't," Zoro said with a frown, "I didn't even have to buy my swords. I gave you back all the money."

"Ah," Nami pointed out, "I lent you that money at a 300% interest. You paid me back 100,000 Beri. You still owe me 200,000."

"But I gave it right back,"Zoro spat out, "Doesn't that count?"

"Nope," Nami replied, "Are you trying to get out of keeping your promise, Zoro?"

The swordsman grit his teeth even as Nami assured him that protecting the princess would square away his debt.

"Alright, I'm going," Zoro yelled out, stalking away in a huff, "You know you're going to hell when you die, right? Come on, Naruto."

"Yeah I know," Nami agreed.

Naruto began to follow Zoro before he recalled something. "Oh, Nami. Catch!"

He threw her the Beri he had swiped from Mr. 5's ship, "Complements of Baroque Works."

She deftly caught the money, quickly thumbing through the small stacks of paper. "5000 Beri notes, fifty in each stack and three stacks makes that 750,000 Beri. Well, thank you Naruto."

"Don't feed her habit," Zoro shouted back at them.

Naruto turned to follow Zoro, pausing as Igaram spoke, "You have to hurry. Save the Princess."

"Don't worry, Curly Gramps," Naruto said as he hurried after Zoro, "this isn't the first time I've save a princess. You've got an expert on the case."

"Those guys are monstrously strong," Nami assured Igaram, "Your princess is as good as saved."

"It's just," Igaram said, "if anything was to happen to her, our home land may end up being destroyed. She must survive!"

* * *

Nefertari Vivi rode her avian steed Carue through the maze of roads that made up the alleyways of Whiskey Peak as she attempted to flee from the Mr. 5 pair.

"I've found her," came the voice of Miss Valentine somewhere behind her.

"Faster Carue," Vivi urged her steed faster, "There's a ship docked just beyond that cactus rock we can escape on."

"Such a futile effort," Mr. 5 remarked as he and Miss Valentine drew up behind their target.

Vivi raced faster, hoping to keep distance between her and her pursuers. A figure stepped out, blocking her path.

"Miss Monday," Vivi exclaimed as the dark skinned woman stood with a large wooden beam resting on her shoulder.

"Go," the pink haired muscle woman jerked her thumb back behind her, "you should be able get away on that boat. I'll hold them off."

"But," Vivi tried to argue, not wanting another person to take the fall for her.

"We'd be punished for losing to that swordsman," Miss Monday, "So I'd rather go down fighting for a friend. GO!"

"Thank you," Vivi cried out as she sped past Miss Monday.

"You too, Miss Monday," Mr. 5 remarked, drawing up his right sleeve. He rushed at the large woman, "You disgrace the name of Baroque Works."

He slammed his arm into Miss Monday, detonating it on impact. The blast knocked Miss Monday down, taking her out of the fight.

"I'm a bomb human thanks to the Bomb Bomb Fruit," Mr. 5 stated as Vivi stared back in horror, "I've never failed a mission thanks to this power. You can't run from us."

He took a booger from his nose as took aim, "Nose Fancy Cannon!"

The mucus projectile flew towards the undercover princess, its path true. Vivi braced for its impact, when Zoro dropped down, a sword's edge splitting the nasal bullet in two. The two halves exploded, ripping up the road.

"Ugh, I can't believe I had to cut a booger with my sword," Zoro complained.

Vivi stared at Zoro, ready to attack when he turned to face her, "Calm down, we're here to save you."

"What," she said in disbelief, "Save me?"

"So that's the swordsman who beat all the low level agents in the town," Miss Valentine "Think he was with the blondie we knocked into the ocean back there?"

"More importantly," Mr. 5 asked, "Why are you defending Alabasta's Princess?"

"My reasons are my own," Zoro said before smirking, "And what was that about my crew mate?"

"He's taking a long nap at the bottom of the sea," Miss Valentine said, "And you're gonna join him pretty soon, Kyahahaha!"

Zoro smirked, "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"Grand Spiraling Strike!"

Naruto leaped down from above Mr. 5, arm alight with his new power. The spinning translucence yellow flame coated his fist as he slammed it the bomb man's left arm. The force of the blow knocked him to the ground, and the rotation of the blow caused him to dig into the road like a drill.

Naruto flashed a foxy smile at Miss Valentine as he rushed at her, left arm joining the right as a spectral glow enveloped it. He jabbed at the lemon themed woman, who jumped at the last second to avoid the blow. His fist make brief contact with the building behind where she stood, a section breaking into dust under the glancing blow.

Naruto tilted his head up at the parasol wielding woman, his foxy smile showcasing his sharp teeth.

"I guess I should thank you guys for the power up," he said, flexing his arms, "And I think I know just the way to do that!"

* * *

 **So that's that. Sorry if I disappointed anyone who wanted more on Naruto's Devil Fruit, next chapter I promise.**

 **Anyway, I have a question to pose to you. I have ideas for small mini chapters. Short little one shots, omakes, and side stories that don't fit with the main narrative but things I want to tell, a bit like the cover stories in the manga.**

 **My question is would you guys like them to just show up in this, the main story, noted as a short in the title and with a notion as to where the chapter fits in relation to the other parts of the story.**

 **Or should I just make a separate story for all the one shots and note in the main story when I post there for anyone not following that collection and note when an event from the shorts becomes relevant in the main story.**

 **Or if you have another idea, let me hear it. And let me know how you liked the chapter. The poll will remain up for two week, so vote by September 25th. See ya later.**


	14. Final Showdown Under the Stars

**OK, time for Chapter 14. Let's see what Naruto can do with his new powers. Also I have an announcement at the end. Enjoy the chapter!**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Ch 14: Final Showdown Under the Stars

From within the newly formed crater, Mr. 5 groaned in pain as he pushed himself up with his right arm. The left side of his body felt like it was on fire, heat from the blond pirate's attack still lingering upon his flesh. Which was more of a surprise, and more concerning, then the youth surviving their previous encounter.

' _Why is my arm burning,'_ he thought as he pushed himself up out of the hole, ' _I'm immune to fire thanks to my Bomb Bomb powers.'_

He brought his right hand to where he had taken the blow. He suppressed a wince as he touched the tender flesh, but frowned as his fingers reported no damage to his attire consistent with a fire attack, and the skin beneath the coat felt smooth.

Miss Valentine drew up besides him as he observed his attacker. The blond pirate stood in a loose fighting stance, his arms wreathed in translucent yellow flames. It wasn't exactly as the notes had said, but it was obvious where the pirate had gained those powers.

"It would seem we were too hasty to write you off," Mr. 5 said, "And you've gone and eaten the Devil Fruit we obtained for the Boss."

"How'd you get it anyway," Miss Valentine demanded of Naruto, "We had it locked up. Filthy thieving pirates."

"That's rich coming from you guys," Zoro said, "Bounty hunting and being a part of a secret organization aren't known for being honest lines of work."

"As if you could understand what being a part of Baroque Works means, you irritant," Miss Valentine derided the swordsman, before she turned to her partner, "Mr. 5, I think it's time to show these lowlifes what happens to those who interfere with Baroque Works!"

Before the bomb man could respond, a cry of "Zoro!" drew the attention of all those present. The bloated Monkey D Luffy stood at the end of the street, fury burning in his eyes.

"Now what," Miss Valentine snapped, annoyed at all the interruptions to what should have been an easy mission.

"Luffy," Zoro addressed his captain, "We're good here. Why don't you go back to sleep."

"Shut up, Zoro," Luffy yelled, "I'll never forgive you! Fight me!"

"What," Zoro shouted back, "What the hell are you talking about? Did you hit your head or something?"

"I said shut up," Luffy bellowed, "You attacked all those people who threw us that party and gave us that great food. You're an ungrateful bastard that needs his ass kick!"

"He has a point," Naruto said, his eyes never leaving the two Baroque Work agents, "You did beat all those guys."

"Luffy listen to me," Zoro tried to explain, "Those guys weren't..."

"I don't want to hear any excuses," Luffy yelled as he lunged at Zoro. The rubber man launched a punch at Zoro's face. The swordsman ducked the punch, which smashed the wall behind them.

The sounds of collapsing buildings and increasing incoherent shouts followed the rumbling pirates as the fought, drifting further away from the standoff between the remaining Straw Hat Pirate, one duck riding princess, and the Baroque Works agents.

"Well," Miss Valentine said, her tone touched with a hint of confusion as she watched the fight as it moved further away, "That was a turn of good fortune, wasn't it Mr. 5?"

"It was," he replied, turning to face Naruto, "Now we only have to deal with one more roadblock before we finish the mission."

Naruto smirked, "Well you seem confident."

"We've never failed a mission," the bomb man stated.

"Well, this isn't the first time I've had to protect a princess," Naruto retorted, turning his head enough to bring Vivi into his line of sight, "And this is a mission. And Uzumaki Naruto doesn't turn his back on a mission."

Naruto rushed forward, fists alight with spiraling, fire. Before he could reach Mr. 5, said assassin thrust his arm to the ground, detonating his hand once flesh met dirt. The blast ripped chunks out of the dirt road. Naruto plunged through the cloud of dust and debris, arms crossed over his face and torso. He emerged on the other side in time to see Miss Valentine shoot up into the air, floating aloft with her umbrella.

' _Where'd the other guy go?_ _'_

"Look out," Princess Vivi shouted at him. He glanced back towards her, seeing that Mr. 5 had used the smokescreen to put distance between them, and that he had primed another snot bullet. The ballistic employing man smirked as he launched the explosive booger.

Naruto jumped towards one of the buildings to his left, kicking off the side as the nasal projectile impacted beneath him, detonating on contact. Between his kick and the shock wave, Naruto soared over the bomb human, drawing a kunai as he twisted to keep Mr. 5 in his sights.

Even as the familiar sensation of the cloth wrapping brushed against Naruto's fingers, another shot up his arm. The feeling reminded him of the enhanced senses sage and his chakra modes afforded him, a perception of what existed beyond the physical nature of the ninja weapon. As the kunai took on a faded yellow glow, Naruto knew, on a fundamental, instinctive level, the nature of the kunai. From its forging, to how he employed it, he knew the spirit of the blade, And how to draw it out.

He threw the kunai at Mr. 5, the blade coated in a pale yellow haze. Mr. 5 smirked as the kunai flew towards him, raising his hand to blast them away like he had done back at the beach. The explosion ripped through the night air, the plume of fire and smoke obscuring Mr. 5's sight of the kunai.

His smirk faltered as a phantom kunai emerged effortlessly from the smoke cloud and embedding itself into his right shoulder. Pain shot through him as he reflexively staggered back, his left hand shooting up to pull the blade from his flesh.

However as his hand curled around the blade's handle, his fingers passed through it. The spectral weapon wavered like a mirage as his digits tried in vain to grasp it, fading away like an early morning fog.

Mr. 5's fingers found where the knife had bit into him and found no rip in his attire nor blood pooling up from a wound. The pain remained, though it was fading. He turned to face the pirate, pain and rage twisting his face as he glared at his opponent.

* * *

Naruto landed, meeting his enemy's glare with his own confident stare, a new kunai held at the ready in his left hand. He thought a moment about his newly discovered ability. It was a somewhat strange sensation, not to dissimilar from when he'd receive a shadow clone's memory, but different enough to where it stood out in his mind.

He already was running that new power into the kunai he held. The blade's spirit sang to him, it's nature to be thrown, to stab and cut filled his mind. As Naruto drew out that essence, it changed as his own nature acted upon it. Despite being trained to kill, the act had never sat well with Naruto. As a naive kid, the idea of killing hadn't factored into his ideas abut being a ninja. It had never occurred to him that the ninja he looked up to, Iruka-Sensei and the Hokage, had ever killed.

Then he became a full ninja and saw how things were for a ninja. He'd seen enemies and allies die. The hardest were the ones who died because of who he was, and who he had contained. He'd fought the ones who killed Asuma-Sensei and Jiraiya, and yet he hadn't been the one to kill them.

Kakuzu had lived through his Rasenshuriken, broken and crippled, but alive. Kakashi-Sensei had been the one to kill him. And Pain, Nagato, he had wanted to kill. The former student of their master, the man who had killed their master, leveled his home, nearly killed his friends. But he couldn't. After seeing his fellow pupil face to face, he chose to follow Jiraiya's path, one that would end in a peaceful existence between the people of the Elemental Nations.

Naruto knew who he was. He would fight for those who stood beside him, or for those he needed someone to fight for them. He would kill if needed, but only as the last resort. That was why the kunai that had been manifested had not cut its target. A kunai could cut and stab, drawing pain from it's victim. But Naruto didn't need to tear flesh and spill blood to beat someone. Pain could stop a fight as much as wounds could. And pain was something Naruto could work with.

The power he had called out of the kunai jumped from the blade and ran up his arm, across his chest and down the other arm. With a flash, a phantom kunai blinked into existence into his right hand, solid enough to be held. Naruto's eyes flashed to where Miss Valentine hovered above the battlefield.

' _She's too far away to get the drop on me,'_ he thought as he tensed, ' _But I don't think I could hit her with either kunai. She'll just drop herself before she's hit. I guess I'll have to get her to come to me.'_

He pushed forward towards Mr. 5, throwing the ghostly kunai as he did. The assassin, wary of the pain inducing blade, leaped away from the projectile, finger reading his own to return fire. His eyes widened behind his glasses as Naruto summoned, and threw, another phantom blade with his left, the real kunai now in his right.

The second kunai cut into Mr. 5's side, drawing a pained grunt from the man. His footwork faltered and his eyes broke from Naruto reflexively to look at his 'wound'. The whirling sound of displaced air drew his attention back as Naruto had closed the gap between them, his right arm drawn back, yellow ghostly flame spinning.

"Got ya," Naruto exclaimed, eyes aglow with yellow light.

"Grand Spiraling Strike!"

The spiraling, phantom flame coated fist slammed into Mr. 5's torso. Waves of intense, scalding heat rippled through him as he as knocked off his feet and sent spinning into a near by building. The impact shattered the wall, the debris falling on the insensate man.

Naruto kept up his forward momentum, pivoting away right as Miss Valentine came crashing down.

"Ha," Naruto said, a fierce grin on his face, "Figured you try that drop on my back move again."

He rounded on Miss Valentine before she could adjust her weight and ascend above again. He spun on his left leg, his right poised to strike. As his leg neared its target, he focused his new power into it. Ribbons of spectral flame swirled around his shin right as it slammed into Miss Valentine.

She let out a pained yell as the kick ground into her before she was knock off her feet. She rocketed back into another building, the wall cracking upon impact.

Naruto let out a breath as he relaxed his stance, the ghostly flames dancing along his limbs fading.

"Huh," Naruto said as he surveyed the damage Miss Valentine did to the building, "Guess she lighten herself. She did feel lighter than I would have guessed."

He turned and found the princess and her duck staring at him, mouths agape.

"Oh, hey," he said with a lame wave, "Didn't think you'd still be around."

"You beat them both," Vivi said, her voice barely above a whisper, "You just came into the Grand Line and you're strong enough to beat them at the same time."

Naruto took on a sheepish look and scratched at his cheek," Well, I did just eat a Devil Fruit, so I guess that gave me an edge. And Luffy and Zoro could have handled them just as quick…."

The sounds of battle washed over them as said captain and swordsman had returned, still caught up in their pointless fight.

"They're still going at it," Naruto said exasperated, sweat dropping down his head, "Damn, at this rate they'll level the whole town."

"Is everyone on your crew a monster," Vivi questioned, flinching as another building took a critical blow from the feuding pirates.

Naruto shrugged, "I guess Sanji'd be able to keep up with them. Nami and Usopp aren't really the fighting type."

Naruto looked pensive for a moment before he slammed his fist into his open hand as an idea formed.

He looked back at Vivi and flashed her a smile, "Stay put, Princess. I've got just the move to calm them down, and then we can talk about what's going on."

Naruto sprinted towards the fight, leaving a confused Vivi in his wake. He stopped short of where Luffy and Zoro had reached something of a stand still. The fighting had burned off Luffy's recent weight gain, but other than that, neither man looked injured.

He took a deep breath and leaned back. And then he shouted.

"NAMI! LUFFY AND ZORO ARE RUINING YOUR CHANCE TO MAKE MONEY!"

The cry echoed through the now empty town, though only Vivi and Carue seemed to take note what was shouted to the heavens.

"Just what…."

The princess's query was interrupted as an orange and blue blur raced past her, making a beeline to her fighting friends.

"WILL YOU TWO IDIOTS STOP RUINING MY PLANS!"

Nami then slammed her fists into her crew mates heads, cleanly knocking them to the ground. She surveyed the battlefield and turned to Naruto.

"Those Baroque Works goons taken care off?"

Naruto nodded, "Yep, beat them both. And the princess is unharmed."

"Great," Nami said cheerfully, before turning back to Luffy and Zoro, grabbing their collars and shaking them violently. "But you two nearly cost me my 1 billion Beri jackpot."

Vivi had drawn closer to the strange tableau, confusion coloring her face.

"Just what's going on here," she asked, "And why have you gone and save me?"

Nami blinked at the princess's questions, still shaking Luffy and Zoro.

"Oh, I guess we haven't gotten around to explaining things. How about we settle down and discuss the terms of our contract."

"Contract," Vivi said, still confused.

* * *

After Nami beat some sense into Luffy and Zoro, she explained to Vivi what Igaram had told her and how he had begged them to assist her. And how Nami offered asked for a billion Beri payout for that assistance.

"I refuse," Vivi said resolutely, "You have my gratitude for helping with Mr. 5 and Miss Valentin, but I can't accept your aid any longer."

"But you're a princess," Nami countered, "A billion Beri shouldn't be an issue, right?"

"I take it none of you know much about Alabasta, my home."

She was met by four shaking heads.

"It was a peaceful kingdom, one of the oldest in the world," she recounted "But over the last few years, there has been a growing faction of revolutionaries that have been stirring up all kinds of chaos. And then I heard about an organization that was instigating these revolutionaries."

"Baroque Works, right," Naruto guessed.

"Yeah," Vivi said, "But there wasn't anything I could do as a princess, so I asked Igaram, my person guard..."

"You mean the curly haired guy," Luffy asked.

"Yes, him," Vivi answered, "I asked him if there was any way to infiltrate their ranks. Because in order to blow away the dark cloud that covers my country, I needed to know just what Baroque Works was up to."

"Well aren't you a brave princess," Zoro piped in.

Nami frowned in thought for a moment, "Igaram was telling me about Baroque Works goal. That ideal nation that Mr. 0 wants to make." She paused as a new thought hit her, "Wait, don't tell me..."

"Yes," Vivi said her tone growing dark, "the true goal of Baroque Works is to take over Alabasta. That's why I have to hurry home, to stop the revolutionaries and inform the people about their activities. Before they reach their end game."

"Guess that's why you can't pay us," Nami said "A country in the middle of a civil war wouldn't have much spare cash."

"Who's this Boss guy anyway," Luffy asked, eliciting a panicked response from Vivi.

"What! The Boss? No no no," she said, waving her arms in a negative fashion, "You don't want to know. His identity is his most closely guarded secret. Just knowing it makes you target. He'd have you killed if you knew."

"That's for the best," Nami said, her survival instinct overruling her greed, "A guy who's gunning to overthrow a kingdom is probably more than we could handle."

"Yeah," Vivi said, her voice heavy with the need for sleep, "That's for the best. You guys might be strong, but there's no way you could stand against Crocodile. There's a reason he's one of the Shichibukai."

It took a moment before Vivi slammed her hands to her mouth in horror. Nami likewise bore a look of pure fright, while Luffy looked more shocked and excited. Zoro only looked disappointed.

And Naruto looked confused.

"Ugh, guys. I get that we're not supposed to know the guys name, but what the hell is a Shichibukai?"

Before anyone could answer, the sound off flapping wings drew everyone's attention. On an overlooking rooftop, an otter and a vulture stared down at them. Naruto tilted his head.

"Haven't I seen that bird before," he mused aloud.

The animal duo shared a glance before the otter leaped onto it's companion's back and took to the sky. Nami was the first to recover, violently grabbing Vivi.

"What the hell was with that otter and vulture!? Have we been found out? Why did you blurt out his name!?"

"I'm sorry," Vivi said, "it just slipped out. I've had a long day."

While Nami continued to throttle Vivi, crying about now being a target, Naruto repeated his question to Zoro and Luffy.

"The Shichibukai are pirates that the Government has basically hired," Zoro explained idly rubbing the scar over his chest, "There are seven of them. We ran into one before we met. Wonder if this Crocodile's stronger than Mihawk."

"Yeah," Luffy added, "It's sure is lucky to have run into one so soon."

"The three of you can shut up," Nami yelled at her male crew mates before she began to storm away.

"Where you going, Nami," Luffy asked of the Navigator.

"I'm running away," she said simply, "They don't know what I look like, so I'm just going to lay low. Bye."

Before she got too far, the otter landed in front of her, a sketchpad and pencil held in its paws. The pencil scratched against the paper lightning fast and the otter tore four pages from its book. It presented four sketches, one for each of the Straw Hats, and in great detail.

"Oh wow, those are great," Nami said before she realized just who had drawn them. The otter had already taken off on it's partner before she could try to steal the pictures.

"Well now they know what we look like," Nami yelled in frustration.

"Guess the four of us are on their hit list," Zoro smirked, "Makes things interesting."

"Yeah, so cool," Luffy added.

"At least this time they're after me for something I did," Naruto muttered to himself.

"I have about 500,000 in savings," Vivi said consoling Nami, "you can have it, if it helps."

"Fear not!"

The five turned to see Igaram, dressed in one of Vivi's dresses, his hair pulled back into a ponytail, carrying four stuffed dummies.

"I haf, ma-ma-ma, have a plan. Everything will be alright."

"Igaram," Vivi exclaimed, "Why are you wearing a dress?"

"Wow, you can really pull off that look," Luffy complimented the now cross dresser.

"My eyes, they burn," Naruto cries covering his eyes, "it's worse than Lee and Gai-Sensei hugging."

Nami sulked, head buried in her knees, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Be quite and listen," Igaram commanded, "We don't have a lot of time before Baroque Works sends assassins after you. Since you're now in as deep as we are, you should know that while he has no active bounty now, Crocodile had one near 80 million when he was recruited by the World Government."

Igaram turned to Luffy, "Have you decided to escort the princess back to Alabasta?"

"What're you talking about," Luffy asked.

"He means are we good to take Vivi back to her home," Zoro filled Luffy in.

"Yeah, no problem."

"Yes there's a problem," Nami shouted, "That Crocodile's worth four times as much as Arlong. We are not doing this!"

Igaram ignored Nami and addressed Vivi. "Princess, may I have the Eternal Pose to Alabasta?"

That broke Nami from her fear induced stupor, "Eternal Pose?"

"You don't know," Igaram asked, "A normal Log Pose will attune to an island's magnetic field and then lock on to the next. An Eternal Pose, however is permanently locked to one magnetic field. It will always point there."

Vivi handed him the Pose. "Now," he continued, "I shall head straight for Alabasta, posed as you and the dummies as the pirates. And you go the normal route. It should only be two or three islands between here and home. And I will meet you there."

His plan explained, Igaram quickly set about loading the dummies onto the escape boat. Once the baot was ready he turned to Luffy.

"I hereby leave the Princess in your care."

"Don't worry," Luffy said, "I'll bet you fool them all."

"Who's he going to fool," Zoro said under his breathe, Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Princess," Igaram said, grasping Vivi's hand, "Do be careful. The journey ahead may be dangerous."

"You too, Igaram," came her reply.

Igaram nodded and boarded his ship, quickly catching the wind and sailing away from the island. The Straw Hats and Vivi watched as the ship grew smaller.

"I'm gonna miss him," Luffy said, "He was a funny guy."

"A little too intense thought," Naruto added, hoping to forget seeing him in that dress.

Vivi smiled, "He's always been so dependable. He'll keep them off our backs."

Suddenly the horizon detonated in a violent fiery blaze. The five some looked out in horror as Igaram's boat was consumed by the fire.

"They're already here," Nami said "This is bad."

Luffy still stared out to the blaze, his breath coming in angry snorts, "He was a fine man," he shouted, ready for a fight.

"Nami is the Log set," Zoro asked.

"Yes it's locked it," she responded.

"Then let's get Usopp and Sanji and get out of here," Naruto shouted.

"Vivi," Nami said, "We have to move. We can't waste Igaram's sacrifice."

Vivi simply stood there, eyes fixed hard on where Igaram's ship had been, her lips bleeding as she fought back her tears.

Nami quickly hugged the stunned princess. "I'll be alright," she consoled the girl, "We'll get you back to Alabasta, I promise. Those guys managed to save the East Blue. That Shichibukai won't know what hit him!"

* * *

 **There we go. The Mr. 5 pair are down for the count, but Baroque Works are hot on our hero's heels. Can they get away from Whiskey Peak unscathed? Tune in next time.**

 **So yeah, announcement time. I have closed my poll and the results are in: Side stories are going in their own section. No timetable on when I'll post any side stories, but when the mood hits, I know where to put them.**

 **And how did everyone like what I've done with Naruto's Spirit Spirit powers. I will say there are still some things for him to learn about them. Let me know how you feel about them.**

 **See ya later!**


	15. Looking Forward and Within

**Hello again, and Happy October, Yohohoho. Last time The Straw Hats beat Baroque Works landed in deeper water as the criminal organization is now gunning for them. Can they escape, or will they meet their end before they escape Whiskey Peak. Let's find out!**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Chapter 15: Looking Forward and Within

The Straw Hats had split up as they ran through the town. Zoro quickly raced back to the Merry to ready her to sail, while Nami and Vivi trailed behind, the princess whistling for the avian steed. Naruto and Luffy meanwhile made a beeline to the building where they had partied earlier, to collect their still sleeping crew mates. Naruto roused Sanji, shaking his shoulder, "Sanji, get up. We've got bad guys on our tail. Time to run."

Luffy was a bit less tactful, grabbing Usopp by the nose and rushing out of the door, screaming, "Let's go!"

Naruto pulled Sanji up and the two blonds ran after their captain.

"What the hell happen," Sanji said as the passed the various ruined buildings and unconscious Baroque Works members.

"Long story," Naruto responded, "They're bounty hunters working for some evil secret organization. Miss Wednesday actually a princess, and we're taking her home to free it from the bad guys."

Sanji had hearts in his eye, "What!? That lovely Miss Wednesday's a princess? I knew someone of her beauty had to be royalty!"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, "And I ate a Devil…, and you're not listening anymore are you?"

Sanji was not; the cook was fully immersed in his romantic fantasies. Naruto shook his head, "Maybe I should have grabbed Usopp."

They continued on and the Merry came into view. Zoro, who had finished pulling up the anchor, called out to them, "Hurry and get on. We're ready to set sail."

"Right," Luffy said, before looking down at Usopp, who was covered in dirt and fresh wounds, "Hey, why'd you go back to sleep?"

Usopp groaned. Naruto drew up to them and hefted Usopp up.

"I've got him," he said, "Gotta fill him in anyway."

As the male members of the Straw Hat Pirates boarded their ship, Nami and Vivi arrived, the navigator chiding the princess.

"We don't have time to look for him," Nami said, "We could be attacked at any moment."

"But I can't just leave him," Vivi countered, "He's been with me the whole time!"

"Now what," Zoro called down to the women.

"She," Nami said, pointing at Vivi, "Won't leave without her duck. He's not answering to her whistle."

"Oh," Zoro said, "You mean this guy?"

He pointed to Carue who was calmly sipping his water. The duck lifted his wing in a wave.

"That's where he got to," both Nami and Vivi shouted.

"He was here before me," Zoro added, agitated the women more.

"We'll talk about this later Carue," Vivi said as she boarded the ship, "We need to get moving now! Follower the river to the ocean."

As the Merry raced back to the ocean, Luffy asked Vivi, "So how many guys are gonna come after us?"

Vivi thought for a moment, "I don't know. I've heard that Baroque Works has nearly 2000 people working for them. And with towns like Whiskey Peak not really rare, we'll have to be careful."

Nami looked faint, "So there could be hundreds or thousands people after us?"

"It's possible," Vivi said grimly, "The Boss will want us gone. He won't hesitate to expend that much manpower to kill us."

"Kill us," Usopp shouted as he overheard the conversation. He turned to Naruto, "You didn't say anything about people trying to kill us!"

Naruto shrugged. "I was getting to it. A lot of things happened while you and Sanji were passed out. Calm down."

Said cook was already gravitating around Vivi and Nami, issuing promises of protection to the pair.

"See," Naruto said, pointing at Sanji, "Sanji's being normal."

"That's not normal for anyone," Usopp muttered.

A silence fell over the ship as she sailed down the river, her transit masked by the early morning fog.

"Sun's almost up," Vivi observed, "The fog will burn up soon."

"Be careful not the crash into the rocks near the shore," a female voice said smoothly, "And congratulations on your escape."

The crew wheeled around towards the voice, seeing a woman sitting on the railing on the upper deck. A coy smile played on her lips, the rest of her face obscured by the shadow cast by her hat.

"What a nice ship you have here," she commented as the crew below her tensed. She focused her gaze on Vivi, the movement of her head shifting the shadows and revealing her sharp, brown eyes.

"I must tell you Miss Wednesday," she said resting her head on her right hand, "I had a run in with Mr. 8 just now."

Vivi's face paled, "Then you're the one who, who did that to Igaram?"

"Hey," Luffy shouted at the woman, "What are you doing on our ship?"

Luffy's interruption had given Vivi the moment to collect herself. She fixed her eyes on the intruder and spoke, "What are you doing all the way out her, Miss All-Sunday?"

"Miss All-Sunday," Nami asked, "Who's she partnered with?"

"She's Mr. 0's partner," Vivi answered, "She's the highest rank besides him. She's also one only person who knows his identity. That's why Igaram and I followed her when she went to meet with him."

"Technically," Miss All-Sunday interjected, "I let you two follow me."

"Oh, she's a good guy," Luffy reasoned.

"I knew that," Vivi shouted, "And I bet you're the one who told him that someone knew who he was!"

"Oh, she's a bad guy," Luffy said, his option changed.

Vivi's anger reached it's boiling point, "Just what game are you playing!?"

"Now, now," All-Sunday said, "No need to get so worked up. I only let you follow me because you looked so desperate. I wanted to see what you would do. A single princess going up against a whole criminal organization to save her kingdom. It's so amusing."

Vivi fumed as All-Sunday's dismissal of her mission, and the sacrifices she and Igaram had made to protect their home. Before she could voice her anger, however….

"Oi," Naruto spoke up, the ninja appearing next to Baroque Works Vice President, a kunai held in his left hand, a ghostly twin in the other, "I'm not gonna pretend I know everything about what Vivi's been through. But I'm not gonna let you spit on what she's gone through to save her home."

Naruto's words had spurred the rest of the crew into action. Usopp had joined him on the upper deck, standing on All-Sunday's other side, slingshot loaded. Zoro and Nami had drawn their own weapons and Sanji moved in front of Vivi.

Miss All-Sunday was not moved by their actions. "Would you please not point such dangerous weapons at me?"

Only a strange sound proceeded the lurching sensation as Naruto and Usopp felt something grasp them from behind and threw them off the narrow deck. Defiantly, Naruto tried to throw his spectral kunai at All-Sunday, but something jostled his arm as the kunai left his hand. The ghostly blade sailed high over All-Sunday's head, impacting the ship at the same time Naruto hit the deck below. The distraction of their crew mates fall left Zoro and Nami open and their weapons were knocked from their hands.

"She's got a Devil Fruit," Vivi said.

"What sort of power was that," Nami asked.

"Fufufu," Miss All-Sunday laughed, "No need to get all riled up. I'm not here on any orders and I don't really want to fight."

She turned her gaze to Luffy and suddenly his hat flew of his head, flying straight into her hand, "So you're the caption of this motley crew, Monkey D. Luffy."

"Hey," Luffy shouted, "Give me back my hat! You looking for a fight!?"

All-Sunday placed the straw hat on top of her own, "How unfortunate. Small time pirates having to play protector to a princess targeted by the entire Baroque Works organization. And a princess needing to entrust her safety to a few small time pirates.

"But the real misfortune is where your log pose is point to right now. It's an island known as Little Garden. I don't even have to lift a finger with a route like that. You'll all die before reaching Alabasta, your lives and mission cut short."

"Like that matters," Luffy shouted, "We won't lay down and die! Now give me back my hat!"

"You've got no idea who you're talking to," Naruto added, "We aren't the type to back down."

"Oh stop shouting," Miss All-Sunday said dismissively, "Anyone can put up a brave front, but rushing head long into danger is the mark of a fool."

She flicked Luffy's hat off hers, sending it flying back to it's owner. She also threw a small object at Vivi, who gave it a once over.

"An Eternal Pose," she questioned.

"That's right," All-Sunday said, "With that you'll be able to skip over a lot of trouble. It's keyed the uninhabited Vacant Islands. They're right before Alabasta and that route is unknown to Baroque Works."

"Why," Vivi said, "Why give this to us?"

"It's probably a trap," Zoro pointed out.

"Oh," All-Sunday said, smiling down at them, "So untrusting."

Vivi stared at the Pose, her thoughts racing, ' _What should I do? I don't want to trust anything she gives us, but time is running out. We need to reach Alabasta as soon and as safely as possible…'_

Her thoughts were broken as Luffy yanked the Pose out of her grasp, "Enough wasting time with this thing."

He squeezed the Eternal Pose, shattering it with ease. Nami was quick to react to Luffy's act, kicking him in the head, shouting, "Are you an idiot?

"She came all the way out here to teach us the safest way to Alabasta! What are you gonna do if she turns out to be a good person, huh?"

Luffy pushed himself back to his feet, eyes glued to Miss All-Sunday.

"Don't you dare think that you can choose the path of our journey!"

Miss All-Sunday smiled, "I see. How unfortunate."

"Luffy," Nami chided, thought the rubber human paid her no mind.

"She blew up that curly haired guy. I hate her," he growled out, eyes still trained on their unwanted guest.

Miss All-Sunday simply smiled and rose from her seat, beginning to walk towards the stern.

"I don't dislike bold men," she said, "so I do look forward to meeting you again. If you survive that is."

"I don't wanna," came Luffy's retort.

She laughed and rounded the back of the ship, where she jumped onto a large turtle wearing a hat to match its master. She commanded it to go and her ride obliged, pulling away from the Merry.

"Whoa," Usopp said as he rounded the back of the ship, "She riding a huge turtle!"

"I've seen bigger," Naruto remarked with a shrug.

Vivi sank to her knees as Miss All-Sunday disappeared over the horizon.

"I don't know what that woman's angle is," she lamented.

"Then don't waste the energy thinking about it," Nami said.

"I know," Vivi responded to the navigator, "Still, are you guys OK with me being on your ship. I really don't want to put you in any more danger."

"It's a bit late for that," Nami said dryly, poking Vivi's forehead, "They already know what we look like and that we know who their Boss is. So if you really wanted to keep us out of it, you would have been a bit more tight lipped. Right, Luffy?"

"Sanji," Luffy shouted, "It's breakfast time!"

"Looks like he doesn't care," Vivi muttered.

"All right," the cook responded to the captain's order, "Breakfast is coming up. And I'll whip up a special treat you, ladies!"

* * *

The Merry sailed through the water with a stiff breeze at her back. Vivi had explained that near Reverse Mountain the weather was far more chaotic than the rest of the Grand Line, so the crew spent the day relaxing. And while it took Vivi some time to join them in relaxation, Carue was quick to have fun, the duck happy to let loose and quite enjoyed the drinks Sanji had made.

And after they avoided getting crushed by a giant dolphin, Luffy, Usopp, Naruto and Carue spent the day fishing. Between the four of them, a great bounty of fish were had and dinner that night was a rousing success. After much merrymaking, with Luffy stating again the want for a musician, the crew settled down for the night.

Except for Naruto. The ninja lay under Nami's tangerine grove, just listening to the leaves blowing in the light wind. While not one for deep contemplation, Naruto's mind had been drifting to his new powers. He replayed the fight from the previous night, reliving the sensations when he ignited his limbs and summoned a kunai.

Something nagged in the back of his mind, like a half-forgotten memory. He sat up and let out a grunt of frustration.

' _Gotta clear my mind,'_ he thought as he pulled himself into a meditative pose, ' _Maybe I can feel something about the new me.'_

He calmed his breathing and stilled his body. For a moment he felt the muted emotions of the crew, sleep evidently affecting the intensity of them. Naruto pushed those sensations to the side and focused inward. He idly thought about how he used to be, how his chakra network intersected with the seal that held Kurama, and how he mixed Nature energy with his own energies to mold Senjutsu chakra.

It happened in that moment, as his thoughts wandered. He felt a slight pull and the air around him changed. The salty smell was replaced with a scent he was familiar with, the stale scent of still water in an enclosed space.

Naruto's eyes snapped opened to behold the empty, sewer-like corridor.

"Well this is something I didn't think I'd see again," Naruto said as he stood, noting that he had been sitting and now was standing on the water that filled the corridor. He took stock of his surroundings; the dark passage stretched out both behind and in front of him, with the only source of light being cast from somewhere to his front.

"Guess I'll see whats going on here," Naruto said as he walked towards the light. As he walked onward, he noticed that he was walking on the water. He frowned as he pressed on, pondering on this strange dream.

"What's going on here? I'm using water walking, but I don't have chakra. I just want to know what that Devil Fruit did to me. Man this is just weird."

He pressed on, his watery footsteps echoing off the walls. The light slowly grew stronger as he passes the endless stretch of stone and pipes, his steps growing faster until he broke into a run.

But still the light only grew brighter by small amounts and he poured on the speed. His arms stretched out behind him as he reach his top speed. And still he made no ground.

"Oh, come on," he complained, "What kind of lesson am I supposed to learn here?"

Naruto frustration reached a boiling point and he reached for his Spirit Spirit powers, figuring that punching the wall would make for a good release. The power barely had the chance to swirl around his arm before a flash of white light blinded him.

Naruto blinked away the spots in his vision as he skid to a stop. He frowned as he felt his footing had changed. The slightly wobbly surface the water had made for running now felt of solid earth and telltale splashing sounds had transformed into the rustling of grass under foot.

Once his vision return, he gasped. His other senses were correct, he was no longer in the sewer. His eyes beheld another local he thought he'd never see again; the training ground where he had developed his wind chakra nature transformation. For a moment he grew nostalgic as he remembered his time here; the army of shadow clones cutting leaves or splitting the waterfall, Kakashi-Sensei and Captain Yamato watching to ensure Kurama didn't try to take advantage and break out, the finalization of the Rasengan and the creation of the Rasenshuriken.

"But why am I here," he said as his nostalgia waned. He cast a critical eye over the field, looking for anything that would give away the reason he was here. He walked around the field, his senses sharp.

He felt it with a sense not connected to his eyes ears or nose. A presence he knew was around, the way he knew that water was wet and ramen was delicious.

"And the way I knew the nature of my kunai," he said with a start as the presence coalesced right behind him. He jumped right as a fist of pale yellow fire, spinning in a tight tempest would have slammed into his back.

He flipped further away, sizing up his foe. It stood at his height and was composed of the same translucent yellow fire wound in tight spirals. It's fists were raised in a combat pose as it began to close on Naruto. He drew a kunai and threw it at the flame construct.

The being dipped under the projectile and lurched at Naruto, fist raised as it's body went more horizontal. Naruto jumped away from the attack, his face marred by a frown. The creature kept up its attacks and after another dodge, Naruto launched a counter, sending a punch to the thing's head.

It blocked Naruto's fist with its own, and Naruto pulled back, hissing as his hand felt like it had been burned.

"Yeah, just had to be sure," Naruto said as he watched his opponent, "You move like I do. I fought my Shadow Clones enough times to know how I move. And my hand isn't burned but it felt like it. You're my Devil Fruit right?"

It gave no indication that Naruto was right, and the fact it continued its attack told Naruto he was probably wrong. He dodged another flurry of attacks, his mind racing.

' _If this things isn't the Spirit Spirit Fruit then what is it. It moves like me and looks like my new powers do. It even felt like I was burned. Man this is worse than when I fought my inner darkness….'_

Naruto's thoughts slammed to a halt as the solution became apparent. He bounded back from his opponent and faced it with determined fire burning in his eyes.

"You're me, aren't you? Or at least, the me that the Spirit Spirit Fruit lets exist," he stated. The being's movements stopped, giving Naruto hope that he was on the right path.

He continued, "I looked at that notebook I found in that bomb guy's ship. It said the fruit user could project something from himself, and other things. That's what you are, my projection."

He took a moment to gather his thoughts, his eyes following the twisting fire as it traveled up the entity's limbs. He smiled as it came to him.

"The Will of Fire," Naruto said softly, almost reverently, "Gramps and Pervy Sage talked a lot about it. The spark that drives us, and the ideas we inherit from the ones that passed before us. And the spiraling, well," he lifted his right hand and a Rasengan appeared, "That's pretty much who I am. My dad's move that I completed and improved. My mom's old home and heritage. My name.

"That's what you are. My drive to fight for my beliefs, and to protect the ones I want to protect. And I guess you're more than just a power. You exist, so you need a name. How about, Blazing Spiral?"

The now named Blazing Spiral nodded and faded. Naruto smiled as a sense of completion washed over him. He closed his eyes and the training field fell away. For a moment he felt nothing, just the blissful peace of being content with being. He then felt the grain of the wood under him, and the swaying of the ship under him. The scent of salt and tangerines and the sound of winds and waves heralded his return to the waking world.

Naruto opened his eyes, seeing the deck of the Merry bathed in moonlight. He glanced up at the moon, trying to gauge how long his meditation had taken. He rose to his feet, joints cracking as he stood.

"Guess that took some time," he mused. He reached into himself, to where the power of the Spirit Spirit Fruit rested. It somehow felt stronger, more complete than it had earlier. He let the power flow through him, his limbs glowing as the fire swirled around them.

He then pushed that power outward. The fire faded from his person and manifested a foot in front of him, spinning upward as it took human form. Naruto regarded his spiritual projection and let it fade. He looked out over the Merry's bow.

"Things are gonna get crazy going forward," he said to himself, look out to the horizon. The next island, this Little Garden, was somewhere ahead. And beyond that was Alabasta, balanced on a knife's edge because of Baroque Works. And further away were Sasuke, the Tailed Beasts and Kaguya. But now he had his new power, and had a better understanding of it.

"So bring it," he said with burning conviction, "I'm ready for it!"

* * *

 **So there we are, the crew's on their way to Little Garden and Naruto's unlocked a greater power with his Spirit Spirit Fruit. I will say I wanted Naruto fully manifest his powers against the Mr. 5 pair but it just wouldn't flow, and I wanted him to reach this stage before anything else happened.**

 **What do you think about Blazing Spiral? Can you tell where my inspiration came from? Let me know in the reviews!**

 **Next time, the crew lands at Little Garden. What adventures await on this island with a fearsome reputation?**

 **See ya!**


	16. Reunion at Little Garden

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 16. Little Garden looms ahead. What adventures await the Straw Hats? Let's find out!**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Chapter 16: Reunion at Little Garden

The first sign of the island known as Little Garden came a few days after the Straw Hats had left Whiskey Peak, just after dawn. The trip had been relatively uneventful after the first day; Vivi had been right in saying the weather was calmer after the first island and Nami's skill in navigation kept the Merry in smooth seas and steady wind.

The navigator was now situated at front of the ship, checking the Log Pose with a meticulous gaze. The needle pointed straight at the looming landmass, lush trees and tall mountains easily visible even at their distance.

"Yep," she said, lowering her arm, "No doubt about it. That island is our next stop."

"Woohoo," Luffy exclaimed, "Full speed ahead to our second Grand Line island!"

With the favorable wind at her sails, the Going Merry made it to Little Garden within an hour, the crew staring at the island's verdant shoreline as the ship sailed up a small river.

"We should be careful," Vivi cautioned, "I'm worried Miss All-Sunday wasn't lying when she warned us about this place."

Usopp paled, "Y-you don't think there are any monsters out there, do ya?"

Sanji shrugged, "Beats me. Hope we don't have to stay here to long for the Log. We weren't able to restock at the last stop."

"Reminds me a few places back home," Naruto said, his mind flashing back to the Forest of Death and the Island Turtle, "Had some pretty big animals living there."

No sooner did the words leave Naruto's mouth did the jungle burst into life as great cawing noise sounded from the trees.

Nami flinched in fear, covering her ears with her hands, "Kyaa, what was that!?"

"Ah, terrified Nami is so cute," Sanji said, hearts in his eye. He collected himself, "Don't worry, Nami sweet, sounds like a normal bird. This island's just your average jungle."

Another caw echoed followed by the sounds of branches snapping as the crying bird took to the sky some distance away from the shore. As it took to the sky, Luffy squinted at it.

"Looks more like a lizard," he stated, pointing as the creature flew over head.

The sound of a great explosion distracted the crew from the flying lizard.

"Did that sound like your average jungle," Nami cried.

"Was that a volcano or something," Usopp shouted, as he paced in panic.

Nami's anxieties were not quelled as a large tiger staggered into view, blood paining it's coat and fell down.

"Differently not normal," she said, her voice straining as her heart beat in terror, "Tigers don't just fall over cover in blood!"

Usopp nodded in agreement, "Yep, that settles it. Let's not set one foot on this island."

Nami calmed herself, "Yeah, we can wait on the ship for the Log to set. We do need to hurry to Alabasta after all."

"Sanji," Luffy said, shaking, "Prepare me a lunch box."

Naruto glanced at the smile of Luffy's face, his own emerging as he guessed the captain's intent.

' _Not that's is hard to see what he's going to do._ '

"A lunch box," Sanji questioned.

"Yeah, a Pirate Lunchbox. Extra meat," Luffy answered, "I smell an adventure!"

"Hold up a second," Nami said as she rounded on Luffy, "Where do you think you're going?"

"On an adventure," Luffy replied with a smile, before turning to address Sanji, "Sanji, hurry up with that lunchbox!"

Nami cried as she realized Luffy was too exited to be dissuaded.

Vivi pipped up as Luffy bounced in place as he waited for Sanji, "Can I come with you?"

"Sure, sure," he responded, smiling like a maniac.

"What," Nami said, gaping at Vivi, "Why do you want to got out there!?"

Vivi smiled, "I'll just end up worrying again with I just stand around not doing anything. So I may as well clear my head while we wait for the Log to set."

She gestured to Carue, "I'll be fine. Carue won't let anything happen to me."

Said duck began to sputter at being put on the spot and volunteered for a jungle expedition.

Nami leveled a deadpanned stare at the duck, "Yeah, your trusty steed looks to scared to quack. You'll be fine."

"Sanji, another lunchbox for Vivi," Luffy exclaimed.

"All right, one love filled special lunchbox coming up," Sanji said with ardor.

"And something for Carue to drink, please."

Sanji was quick to prepare the lunchboxes and drink and Luffy, Vivi, and Carue set off with Luffy leading the charge with an uproarious cry.

"That Miss Wednesday sure does have a lot of guts," Usopp noted as the trio disappeared into the brush.

"She'd have to have em," Nami replied, "She did infiltrate Baroque Works after all."

Zoro walked past the two, "Well if we're going to be here for a while, might as well take a walk."

"A walk," Usopp exclaimed, "Here!?"

Zoro ignored his outburst and walked down the gangplank. Sanji called out to the swordsman before he could venture into the jungle.

"Oi, Zoro, hold up a sec," the cook said, "We're almost out of food, so if you see anything that looks edible, can you hunt it down and bring it back?"

Zoro shrugged, "Sure, I'll go hunt down something. Not like you could handle it."

Sanji's brow twitched, "What did you say, you moss head. Sounded like you said you could take down bigger game than I could."

"Nope, you heard right."

"That's it," Sanji growled, slamming his foot down on the ship's railing, "I'll show you who's the better hunter."

He jumped down and sauntered towards the jungle, "Whoever brings back the most kilograms of meat wins."

"Fine by me," Zoro said as he proceeded down a different path, "Mine'll be by the ton though."

"Why does everyone on our ship have to be reckless idiots," Nami lamented.

"At least Naruto's still on the ship," Usopp pointed out, tying to alleviate their fear, "So we're not completely defenseless."

"See you guys later," Naruto said as he rushed past them, jumping of the ship, "This is the perfect place to train."

He sped into the jungle right as some beast let out another deafening roar. Nami and Usopp sank to the deck, terror sapping their strength.

"We're doomed," the pair cried out.

* * *

Naruto landed in a clearing a good distance from the Merry.

"Man, I missed tree running," he said, "Hope other islands have good forests to run in. Hate to get too rusty."

He looked around and nodded, finding his training ground suitable.

"OK, lets see what I can do."

In a flash of pale yellow fire, Blazing Spiral manifested. Naruto focused on his spiritual summon, finding there something of a mental connection to it.

' _OK, take a fighting pose,'_ he thought and Blazing Spiral enter it's default pose, it's arms raised to chest level, one leg back ready to spring forward.

Naruto sent a number of commands to Blazing Spiral and it followed them without fail. Jabs, kicks jumps. No sooner could Naruto think of them, did his projection execute the move.

The sound of crunching wood drew Naruto's attention as a large dinosaur entered the clearing. The lizard was large, with a lean body and a big head full of sharp teeth.

"Wow, that's a big guy," Naruto said as the predator sniffed the air, it's head turning in his direction. It let out a fierce roar and charged.

"Guess that's out cue," Naruto said as he rushed to meet the dinosaur, Spiral following suit.

' _He doesn't work like a clone,'_ He noted as they moved to attack the dinosaur, ' _But he's not something I have to give commands to all the time. It's like he knows how to fight and I can just kinda override it if I have to.'_

The time to think about his new powers ended as they neared the beast. The dinosaur lunged at them, mouth opened wide, teeth gleaming. Naruto and Spiral split apart, Naruto to the left and Spiral to the right.

Both pivoted inward, moving to attack the hungry beast. Naruto brought his right fist to bare, pale yellow flames dancing from fist to elbow. Right before his fist met the scaly hide of the dinosaur, Naruto noticed that Blazing Spiral's right arm had vanished below the elbow, though it still moved as if to punch with the missing limb.

Naruto's punch landed squarely on the dinosaur's flank. The beast cried as spinning concussive force and phantom searing heat drilled into it as it was thrown off its feet. The dinosaur twisted as it flew through the air, slamming into the nearby treeline. It let out a pained, wheezy cry as it slumped to the ground.

Naruto paid the felled beast no mind as his eyes flickered between his powered up arm and his now semi-armless spirit ally. He let the flames fade from his arm, eyes widening as the spirit's arm reformed. A thought sparked in his mind, and he lifted his left arm and invoked his power, watching as Spiral's left arm vanished at the same time.

"Huh, guess I can't have him summoned and use the power on myself as the same time," he mused as he let the power fade from his arm. He reached for a kunai, "What'll happen if I try that kunai trick with Spiral out?"

With an idle thought, he reached into the kunai, his power calling the spirit of the blade to his open hand. He lifted the ghostly blade and studied Blazing Spiral. The summoned spirit stood passive, unchanged by the phantasmal blade held in Naruto's hand.

"Well that's good," Naruto said, letting the kunai fade as he return the other to it's holder. The snapping of branches directed Naruto's attention to another dinosaur that entered the clearing. It was smaller than the first, though bore a similar shape. It clicked it's tongue as it caught his scent, cold eyes locking onto him.

"Oh come on," Naruto complained as the new lizard began to approach, "Just because my name sounds like a ramen topping doesn't mean I'm lunch!"

With a though, Naruto directed Spiral to confront the dinosaur. The spirit rushed forward, arms raised to attack the lizard. However, Blazing Spiral had only gone few feet before he blinked put of existence. Naruto blinked and for a moment feared that his power had somehow been snuffed out, but the hungry dinosaur pressing in on him forced him to move.

Naruto jumped as the dinosaur lunged at him, twisting as his would be eater passed under him. Naruto brought his fist down and evoked his spirit; yellow flames danced around his fist as him punched the lizard squarely in the back, digging it into the soft earth.

Naruto bounced back, keeping his fist alight just in case. The lizard let out a small groan, but stayed in its crater. Safe for the moment, Naruto stared at his fist, and let the power fade from it, while re-summoning Blazing Spiral. The spirit looked the same as it had, and Naruto tried to understand just what had happened before.

"Did I have you summoned for too long," Naruto wondered aloud, pacing around his spiritual manifestation.

He stopped suddenly, "Or did you get to far from me?"

Naruto turned to face Spiral and backed away slowly. One foot, two, three. Around six feet Blazing Spiral vanished like before. Naruto re-summoned the spirit, checking to see if there was any time limit between a forced dispersal and re-summon.

Naruto dismissed Blazing Spiral, and re-summoned him a foot away from him. He repeated the processes, calling him into existence at two feet, then three, four and five.

Naruto tried for further, but he wouldn't manifest past that five or six foot distance.

"Well, guess it's better to work out the kinks before getting into a real fight," Naruto said as he neared the downed dinosaurs, "Don't want to screw up like when I fought that old Raikage." He looked at the lizards, the larger one had clearly died, but the smaller one was trying to dig itself out of the hole he made with it.

"Guess I better bring this guy to the ship, Sanji said we need the food."

* * *

The large beast wasn't too heavy for Naruto to move, but it's bulk made his return to the Merry a slow one. Every so often, an opportunistic scavenger try to steal his kill, but Naruto had Blazing Spiral deal with them. Eventually, Naruto saw Merry's sails and hoofed it back to the ship.

He deposited the dinosaur's carcass on the river bank and jumped onto the Merry.

"Anyone home," he called out. A sound reached his ears from the cabin, like someone had stopped short. Naruto tensed, fear gripping him. Had something gotten on the ship, were Usopp and Nami in danger?

And then the door to the cabin opened, and a sandy blur rushed out rushed out, shouted out his name and tackled Naruto into a bear hug. Naruto struggled out of the hug, noticing his assailant was shorter than him by a head, but far more broad and was covered in a sandy brown coat of fur bearing small blue stripes.

' _I know that pattern,'_ Naruto realized.

"Shukaku?"

"Yep, it is I, Shukaku," the former Tailed Beast said, pulling away so Naruto could see he retained the dark circles around his eyes, eyes still a dark yellow. The human-like tanuki seemed to realize how he was acting and pulled away, coughing. "I mean, it's good to see you."

Naruto couldn't keep the smile off his face, "It's good to see you too. Didn't think I'd run into any of you guys so quick. Have you been on this island the whole time?"

Shukaku nodded, "Yes, I woke up on this island. Of course the beasts that dwell here are no match for me."

For emphasis, he raised a hand and sent out of series of electrical sparks.

"You ate a Devil Fruit?"

"A Devil Fruit," Shukaku asked.

"Yeah, a weird looking and horrible tasting fruit," Naruto explained, enveloping his hand with Blazing Spiral's flames in demonstration, "But you get some cool powers after eating it."

Shukaku stared at Naruto's hand and shook his head, "I don't think I ate anything bad tasting fruit. I was locked in mortal combat with a great monster that dwells no the island, when I first employed my lightning release. Gave that fiend a good shock!"

"That's great," Naruto said, before remembering just where he was. "Hey, Shukaku, was there anyone on this ship when you got here?"

The tanuki shook his head, "No, the ship was empty when I got here. You have friends?"

"Yeah, two of them said they were staying on the ship," Naruto said, running a hand through his hair. "They aren't really the 'get into fights with monsters' type so I'm kinda worried."

"I know," Shukaku said suddenly, "Maybe my friend can help."

"Friend," Naruto asked, "There are other people on the island?"

"Yep," Shukaku said, bobbing his head, "She's lazy but nice. Gave me something called tea. It was good."

The former Tailed Beast was practically bouncing as it pulled Naruto along, "Come on, Naruto, she's somewhere deeper in land. I can pick up her scent once we get away from the water."

Naruto allowed himself to be pulled along by the exited Shukaku, keeping the nagging fear off his face. Someone or something had caused his friends to leave the ship, after they were so adamant about not leaving. And he was not going to let anyone else die on his watch.

* * *

"Hey," Luffy shouted, "Get your house off me!"

He glared up at the giant that had pinned him under the massive object. The giant, Dorry, stood resolute, despite the explosion that had ravaged his stomach minutes earlier. The rum had he received from his fellow giant, Broggy, rum the other giant had obtained from the Merry with Usopp and Nami's permission, had detonated as he drank it.

Dorry, not believing that his friend and rival would forsake their hundred year old duel and resort to dirty tricks, blamed the Straw Hats for the tainted rum and attacked Luffy. The captain had put up a valiant effort, using the rubber powers to evade the giant's great sword and managed to hit him with a Gum Gum Rocket.

Despite managing to bring him down for a time, the volcano's eruption, the signal for another round of fighting for the giants, roused the giant, who then pinned Luffy.

"You can't stop me," Dorry said with ragged breath, "Our duel began one hundred years ago. To run from it, would be to run from being a warrior. And to no longer be a warrior, is to no longer be myself."

He turned to meet Broggy, "I am sorry for doubting you, little ones. This is a sign from Elbaf, the warrior god. I no longer hold his blessing."

"That doesn't matter," Luffy shouted, "If your god told you to die, would ya!? Someone else messed with your duel. That means its not a proper one anymore!"

"Silence," the giant said, a bit of harshness in his voice, "You've lived at most twenty years. You couldn't possibly understand Elbaf's divine words."

"The hell if I care," Luffy said twisting around to punch at the stony mass that pinned him, "Get this thing off me!"

The giant ignored his outburst and walked to what may have been his final bout with Broggy. Luffy seethed as he vainly tried to escape his bindings.

"Just when I thought I had met an awesome warrior," Luffy growled out, surprising Vivi with his anger, "Someone went and ruined his duel."

' _Why is he getting so angry about a giant he just met,_ ' Vivi thought, ' _Is he really just some criminal?'_

She shook those thoughts from her head and looked for anything to pry Luffy loose.

"Hey, where did Carue go," she said, not seeing her trusty steed.

Her search for Carue was interrupted as Usopp ran into the clearing, screaming his head off, and ran smack into a large rock.

"Luffy," the sniper cried, "Nami was eaten by a dinosaur!"

"What," Luffy responded in turn, "For real!"

"We were running from them and then Nami wasn't there anymore! What do I do? I let Nami die!"

"Calm down you two," Vivi tried to calm the two, "Did you see Nami get eaten, Usopp?"

"Off course not. I was to bust running for my life!"

"Then listen," Vivi said forcefully, "I can't be certain, but if a Baroque Works agent was to tail us here, then they would try to attack Nami and leave you alone, since they didn't know about you. And I bet that rum was meant for us, not Dorry."

"Wait, what rum," Usopp asked, "and you guys met the other giant?"

Vivi quickly explained what happened to Dorry.

"He went to fight, even with those injuries," Usopp asked, shocked at the turn of events, "But this is duel of honor and pride, waged over a hundred years. At full strength, they could never decide a victor. It can't this way!"

The three heard a great thud and turned to see a geyser of red blood shot to the sky. Luffy's anger rose to a fever pitch as he watched the blood fall, redoubling his efforts to escape.

"WHO DO THIS," he screamed, "SHOW YOUSEFL, COWARDS!"

Usopp clenched his fist, "All right, Luffy," he said with complete confidence, "I don't know who did this, but I'll take care of them. No matter what!"

Vivi nodded, "I'll come with you."

"Good, I'll need the backup. It'll be reassuring."

"There's no need for that," a calm voice said.

The trio looked to the voice and Vivi gasped in recognition.

"Mr. 5, Miss Valentine," she said before seeing what Mr. 5 carried under his arm, "Carue!"

The Baroque Works Mr. 5 pair sauntered into the clearing, looking a little worn from their fight with Naruto, but still capable.

"I believe this is yours," Mr. 5 said, throwing the bruised and burned Carue to the ground. "We wanted him to call for you so we wouldn't have to deal with Strawhat, but he was useless in that regard. At least we don't have to worry about you thanks to that giant."

"Kyahahaha," Miss Valentine laughed, "Yeah what a dumb bird."

Vivi glared at them as she looked over Carue, "You bastards…."

"Oi, you two," Usopp called to the Baroque Works pair, "It was you guys who bombed the rum, wasn't it!?"

"Yes it was us," Mr. 5 said calmly, "But who are you? One of their crew?"

"I think he is," Miss Valentine said, "Best to eliminate him, even if he doesn't know anything."

"You ruined their duel," Usopp said, slingshot drawn at the ready, aimed at the pair.

Vivi drew here weapons as well, "The only people being eliminated will be you two!"

"Oh, look, they want to play," Mr. 5 said, sounding board.

"Kyahahaha, like they have a chance against officers like us."

"Certain Kill-Gun Powder Star!"

Usopp fired his attack at Mr. 5, the projectile hitting true, detonating as it hit the man. Vivi rushed forward but Miss Valentine used the explosion to take to the air.

"Nose Fancy Cannon."

Mr. 5 called out his attack as the smoke revealed his unharmed form. The deadly snot detonated as it hit Usopp, knocking the sniper right under the hovering Miss Valentine.

"Usopp, look out," Luffy called to his friend.

"Too late," Miss Valentine taunted, "Ten thousand Kilo Press!"

She slammed into Usopp, driving him into the ground.

Vivi hadn't relented, her Peacock Slashers spinning as she rounded on Mr. 5.

The bomb man merely extended his leg and let out a small explosion. The blast knocked Vivi into the air and it was easy for him to grab her by the throat.

"Calm down," the man ordered the struggling princess, "We aren't going to kill you, yet. That'll be up to Mr. 3."

"Mr. 3," Vivi said as she clawed at Mr. 5's arm, "The wax man?"

"Yes, the very one," Mr. 5 stated, "He ate the Wax Wax Fruit and can freely generate and control wax. He's probably finished with the giants, and we've already got two of your saviors locked up. All that's left is that blonde bastard, and he has no chance against the four of us."

He threw Vivi at Miss Valentine and they began to walk away.

"Hey," Luffy said, still struggling to unpin himself, "Let go of Vivi!"

"I really don't care what you have to say," Mr. 5 said, "You're just a little pirate out of your depth. It takes more than a thirty million bounty to tangle with Baroque Works."

"Go to hell," Luffy shouted at them.

"Nose Fancy Cannon!"

The snot bomb landed squarely on Luffy forehead and detonated with violent force.

"Luffy," Vivi cried out, fighting vainly against Miss Valentine's grasp.

"You have more to worry about than some no name pirate," Mr. 5 said, "Get moving!"

* * *

"She's close," Shukaku said as he lead Naruto through the brush.

"Hey, Shukaku," Naruto asked, "any chance you smelled anyone else?"

The tanuki frowned as he tried to remember the scents he had encountered. "I did smell someone near them, that smelled like smoke, and I think I smelled something like lemons."

"Lemons and smoke," Naruto said, his mind turning over that information, "Lemons and smoke, why does that seem familiar."

Shukaku perked up, his nose twitching, "She right over this way. Come on!"

He pulled Naruto forward and broke through the brush, into a clearing, "Miss Goldenweek, I found the friend I was telling you about!"

Naruto blinked at the strange sight that greeted him. A great big candle, two giants, one covered in wax, Zoro, Nami and Vivi bound with wax, and four others, two Naruto recognized right away.

 _'Of course,'_ he thought, _He's a bomb and she's wearing lemons so of course she'd smell like them. Glad I got some practice in. This is not going to be easy.'_

* * *

 **Well that's a bit of a pickle isn't it? Every ally absent or bound and even a former friend may not be trustworthy. What's a ninja to do? Find out next time!**

 **So Shukaku's entered the mix. I'm going for a more childish persona for the tanuki, how am I doing so far there?**

 **Anyway, I'd like to take the opportunity to thank everyone who's reviewed, followed and favorited this story. Means a lot that you guys like this little piece of fiction I'm writing. Donuts and Iced Tea for everyone!**

 **See ya later!**


	17. Shocking Turn of Events

**Hey all, sorry for the long wait. My brain just sort of stopped working when it came to writing for a little bit. But I found the cure. Binge reading the works of Brandon Sanderson. Take that as a recommendation. But you didn't click to here me ramble about High Fantasy, you came here for the story, so here we go.**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Chapter 17: Shocking Turn of Events

Things had been going rather swimmingly for Mr. 3, officer agent of Baroque Works. Despite the late start to their mission, as his partner, Miss Goldenweek, had been to lazy to show him the orders they had received, they had made good time to the island of Little Garden, arriving to the prehistoric island a day before their quarry.

Then, a new opportunity arose. The legend of Little Garden had proven true, giants lived on the island. Two very wanted giants. The prospect of a two hundred million Beri payout for their capture had set the cogs of his mind spinning. After all, completing the mission, and throwing the bounty reward on top was sure to guarantee a promotion for him and his partner.

The arrival of the Mr. 5 pair had been a surprise, but the new avenues of attack opened up by their abilities were too numerous to ignore. And in the end, Mr. 5's explosive powers proved to be quite useful, heavily wounding one of the giants via tainted rum. It had then been easy to trap the other giant in wax once he was distracted by his victory.

Once Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine had returned with the princess in hand, Mr. 3 employed his wax powers to craft a massive candle set to finish their fiendish work. He had been all set to bind the princess, and the two pirates they had already subdued, to his master work, when their last target had burst from the treeline, being lead by a strange creature calling to his partner.

"Miss Goldenweek," the wax man addressed his young partner, "why does that weird raccoon know your codename? And why is it leading our last target right to us?"

The hat wearing girl didn't respond, but the strange creature did, "Hey, I'm a tanuki, not some common raccoon! And I know her because she gave me some of those really tasty rice crackers!"

"Shukaku, not the time," Naruto muttered to the tanuki, his body tensed for battle, "These aren't good guys. We've got to free my friends."

Shukaku tilted his head, "But a bad guy wouldn't share rice crackers, would they?"

"They would if they're too lazy to act properly on a mission," Mr. 3 chided his partner, who didn't look too concerned either way, "But that's of little importance now."

The Baroque Works agent turned to face Naruto, "What is important is what are you going to do? It's four against one, unless that thing besides you wants to fight, but I don't see that tipping the scales to much."

"Pretty confident, huh," Naruto shot back, "But I think you miscounted."

"If you mean the rest of your crew," Mr. 3 said, pointing to Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine, "My associates already took care of your captain. And I don't think those other two are any threat."

"You sure about that," Naruto said, arm inching towards his kunai holster, "Luffy's not the type of guy to just lay down and die."

"That idiot was already pinned down by the dead giant," Mr. 5 stated, "And I hit him squarely in the face. He's no longer any threat."

"Enough talk," Mr. 3 huffed, put out that his grand art was being delayed, "It's time for you to join in your crew mates' fate! Candle Lock!"

Was flowed freely from Mr. 3's outstretched hand and surged towards Naruto.

"Shukaku, get back," Naruto shouted as he shot to his right to avoid the attack. His right hand flipped opened his kunai holster and brushed the ring of one of the knives. In an instant, a spirit copy of the blade was in his left hand. With a flick of his wrist, Naruto sent the ghostly kunai at Mr. 3, following up with two sent at the Mr. 5 pair.

"Candle Wall!" The wax man quickly summoned his wax and fashioned it into a wall to block the projectile. Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine both jumped away form the kunai aimed at them, the latter taking to the air.

' _Perfect,_ ' Naruto thought as he sped towards Zoro, ' _Now that_ _three head_ _can't see_ _and those two are out of the way…'_

"Zoro," he shouted, Blazing Spiral's flames swirling up his arms, "Lift your arms!"

The swordsman glanced Naruto's way and smirked as he guessed the plan. He lowered his head to raise his arms up, giving Naruto a clear shot at the wax binding his arms.

"No you don't," Mr. 5 shouted at him, flicking a booger at him. Naruto shot a glance back as the nasal projectile flew towards him. He summoned Blazing Spiral behind him, the spiritual projection lacking it's lower right arm as it's flame remained around Naruto's.

While Blazing Spiral moved to intercept Mr. 5's attack, Naruto neared Zoro and cocked his arm back to shatter the wax bindings. An explosion sounded as Mr. 5's projectile impacted squarely with Blazing Spiral's chest and pain shot through Naruto. He gasped and staggered to a stop, his arm extinguished and the vague notion that Blazing Spiral had also faded passed through his mind as he recovered from the sudden shock.

' _I felt that explosion,'_ Naruto thought as he righted himself, ' _Some sort of feedback, like my clones?'_

"Looks like our information on you was incomplete," Mr. 3 stated snidely, "Though it seems you didn't know the full extent yourself. A rookie move, but I think you won't live long enough to rectify it. Candle Lock!"

Wax flowed out of the Baroque Works agent's hand and slammed into Naruto, wrapping him in a wax binding from chest to knees. Naruto stumbled between the weight of the wax and his limited mobility but remained upright. He shot Mr. 3 a harsh glare as he reached for his powers. He felt the energy well up and he willed it to swirl around his arms. He pushed against the binds as the ghostly flames ground into the wax. His exertions played on his face, prompting a laugh from Mr. 3.

"Oh, keep trying to break free," the man taunted, "my wax is as hard as steel. You'll just tire yourself."

Naruto grit his teeth as he continued to struggle.

' _Damn it,'_ he cursed, ' _I can't break it. Not if I don't_ _want to rip myself up to do it.'_ A peculiarity of his ghostly flames; they could be solid much like his chakra biased Rasengan or as immaterial as real fire. And while he could control between the two, trying to do so in the confines of the wax bindings, with his arms pinned to his sides, meant he had to sacrifice speed and power for fine control, shifting the flames to solid when they met the wax and back to intangible once they past.

Which left him one option to escape; attack the problem from the outside.

"Blazing Spiral," Naruto called out as he manifested his power. The flame-like spirit burst into being on Naruto's left and drove its spinning fist towards Naruto, who shoved himself into the attack. Spiral's fist ground into the wax, filling the area with a sharp screeching as phantom flames spun at high speed into the steel-like wax.

Mr. 3 continued his taunting over the noise. "You really don't know when to quit, do you? I told you, it's pointless. My wax is unbreakabl…"

 _Crack!_

The candle man's taunting was interrupted as the drilling of Blazing Spiral's fist began to crack the wax trapping its summoner. Naruto let out a triumphant roar as the wax broke apart, the cracks spreading around the whole thing before it crumbled away.

Naruto shot Mr. 3 a defiant glare as the fractured wax fell off his body.

"Unbreakable, huh?"

He shot towards the shocked Baroque Works agent, right arm cocked back and ignited with spiritual fire. Right before his fist could make contact, something slammed into Naruto's side. The shocking sensation of electricity ran through his body as he was thrown through the air.

Naruto hit the forest floor with a grunt and hauled himself to his feet, his limbs slightly numb from his unknown assailant's attack.

"Damn," he groaned as he rose, "didn't keep an eye out for the rest of those Baroque guys."

He froze as he saw his attacker. Shukaku stood before him, sparks of electricity arcing from his stiffened, sandy fur. His yellow eyes were focused on him, full of rage as he growled at Naruto.

"Shukaku," Naruto exclaimed, eyes wide with disbelief, "what..." He trailed off as he noticed strange pattern marring the former Tailed Beast's torso. The pale green design stood out against Shukaku's brown fur.

"Color's Trap: Befriending Yellow-Green."

Naruto's eyes snapped to the young girl he'd ignored in favored of her wax spewing partner. She held a paintbrush in one hand, easel in the other.

"Oi," Naruto yelled at the girl, "What'd you do to Shukaku!?"

"Hey you bastard," Shukaku slurred as he advanced on Naruto, "don't yell at Miss Goldenweek!"

He pounced at Naruto, fists and tail emitting erratic sparks as he swung wildly. Naruto deftly evaded Shukaku's attacks but was hesitant to attack his erstwhile friend.

"Shukaku, what the hell is wrong with you," Naruto demanded as he ducked another sloppy punch. Shukaku responded with a growl as he continued to attack.

' _It's like he under a Genjutsu,'_ Naruto realized, jumping back from Shukaku. The Tailed Beast's wild attacks had pushed Naruto further away from his captured crew mates, nearly driving him into the forest. An explosion sounded back with the others, drawing Naruto's attention. The Baroque Works agents had taken advantage of the situation, placing Zoro, Nami and Vivi onto the giant candle and further binding one of the Giants, driving wax swords into his hands and feet.

"Damn it," Naruto cursed as the situation grew darker, "Sorry, Shukaku, but I'm gonna have to kick things up a notch."

Igniting his arms, Naruto took the offensive, driving his right fist into Shukaku's chest. Shukaku grunted as the burning fist ground into him, but the frenzied tanuki stood firm, his clawed feet allowing him to weather the attack. With a snarl, Shukaku countered, pivoting to swing his electrified tail at Naruto.

Naruto blocked the attack with crossed arms but the force was more that he anticipated. The blow knocked him off his feet and past the treeline. Naruto groaned as he bounced off a tree, landing on shaky feet.

"That tail sure packs a punch," Naruto bemoaned as he readied himself, "And Shukaku took my attack way to well. I'm gonna have to go all out." Naruto did not like that he had to hurt his friend to save his other friends.

"Wait," Naruto said, eyes widening as an idea formed, "Pain. Pain knocks people out of Genjutsu, right? I can make Shukaku think he's in pain with my kunai!"

Naruto fished out a kunai and drew its spirit into his right hand. Naruto could hear commotion coming from the clearing and took off towards it. Shukaku came barreling from that direction, eyes wide with mad devotion, sparks shoot off his upended fur.

"Spirit Kunai!"

Naruto throw his manifested weapon at Shukaku, the ghostly blade biting into his flesh. Shukaku let put a piercing cry as the blade inflicted its phantom damage. Naruto called out another kunai, launching it as soon as it fell into his palm. Shukaku took this one in his arm, letting put another cry of pain. Naruto summoned a third blade, but held it tightly.

' _This isn't working,'_ his thoughts raced as Shukaku shook off the pain, ' _Whatever that girl did isn't breaking like a Genjutsu did.'_

The sounds of explosions cut Naruto's thoughts short. He glanced to where they seemed to come from and let out a startled gasp as Usopp, riding Carue, ran straight into him. The avian steed tripped when he hit Naruto and the three tumbled through the underbrush.

"What'd we hit," Usopp mumbled as he picked himself up.

"Me," came Naruto's muffled response; Carue fallen form smothering his face.

"Naruto," Usopp exclaimed, pushing the stunned duck off his friend, "We've got a problem."

"I figured that," Naruto replied, eyes darting around for Shukaku, "Fill me in."

Usopp quickly recounted what happened; Zoro, Nami and Vivi's waxification, his pursuit by the Mr. 5 pair and Luffy's falling into Miss Goldenweek's Color Trap.

"Yeah, she's a pain," Naruto commented, "She turned one of my old friends against me."

"Wait, one of your other world friends it here!?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah. His name's Shukaku, but that paint girl made him go all crazy."

"He's got some symbol painted on him?"

"Yeah, a green circle."

"She's used that to hypnotize people. And she hit Luffy with it. But I think I know how to beat it."

Naruto perked up, "How?"

Usopp smiled, "Mess up the paint. When I knocked into Luffy a few minutes back, he was caught up in some kind of laughing fit. But after, I heard Nami say that the paint on his back got messed up and he stopped laughing."

"Mess up the paint," Naruto repeated, as an idea popped into his head, "I've got a plan. Think you can deal with the bomb guy for a little longer?"

Usopp nodded, a look of grim determination on his face, "Yeah, I owe them for messing with Broggy and Dorry's duel."

Naruto patted Usopp on the shoulder as the long nosed sniper hauled himself into Carue's saddle, his slingshot held at the ready.

"Let's go," the pair shouted, with Carue adding in a quack of his own.

The broke apart, Usopp and Carue making a beeline towards the clearing and Naruto jumping higher into the trees to scout for Shukaku. He found his quarry quickly enough, the tanuki moving in a quick shuffle along the ragged path he Usopp and Carue had inadvertently made.

Naruto loosed a Spirit Kunai at Shukaku from above and jumped down to the jungle floor behind the former Tailed Beast. Shukaku let out a gasp of pain as the kunai cut into his shoulder but turned to face Naruto.

He let out a battle cry and rushed at Naruto, who stood perfectly still. Shukaku lunged, fist sparking and Naruto blurred into action. He ducked under the sweeping arm and drove his elbow into Shukaku's gut. The blow knocked the air from the tanuki's lungs and staggered him, his footing slipping.

Naruto summoned Blazing Spiral behind Shukaku and the manifestation slipped his arms under the disoriented tanuki. Spiral heaved Shukaku up, barring his painted stomach to Naruto.

"Time to break you out of this mind control," Naruto said, hands reaching for the painted symbol. No sooner did his touch it did Shukaku regain his focus and began thrashing about, sending arcs of electricity into the air. And through Blazing Spiral.

Naruto ground his teeth as the felt the shock through his summoned spirit but held firm, hands working to smudge to hypnotic paint. Of course, touching Shukaku meant his hands were now receiving direct shocks on top of what was being transmitted through Spiral. Soon enough the pain faded as his hands went numb, their dexterity falling until Naruto was just slamming his useless hands against the symbol.

Frustration burned within Naruto as he failed to free his friend. With a desperate cry he slammed his hands into the symbol dead center, accidentally drawing his powers into his hands. The moment his hands touched the paint, his senses expanded. The paint, the color, the symbol all spoke of the girl, Goldenweek's, being. Her story told through a hundred different points of view, moments reflected in the paint.

Naruto felt his own spirit resonate with hers, the overlapping parts clearly visible to him. He grit his teeth as the visions faded and he back in the forest, Shukaku still sending out arcs of lightning. His hands were still touching the paint and he struggled to close them into fists. He let out a harsh shout as he worked them closed and willed Blazing Spiral's power into them.

The tempest of ghostly flames bloomed into life, grinding at high speeds into Shukaku's fur, into the painted symbol. Shukaku let out a pained howl as the phantom sensation of heat burned his abdomen and his skin was rubbed raw as fur was pulled out.

Naruto pulled back and dismissed Blazing Spiral, letting Shukaku fall to the ground. Naruto panted as he looked at his hands. They were red and raw, with blisters popping up at random intervals. Shukaku groaned as he pushed himself up.

"You back to normal," Naruto asked as he leaned up against a tree; the numbness was fading, but that left him aching all over and the throbbing pain in his hands was going to be hard to ignore.

"Yeah," Shukaku grunted as he stood on wobbling legs, "Where's that girl? She'll pay for tricking the great Shukaku!"

"Hold on," Naruto said, "It's more complicated than that."

"What'd ya mean," Shukaku bellowed, "She's an enemy right. We fight enemies!"

"She's kinda like me and Gaara," Naruto explained.

"She's got something sealed inside here?"

"No, she was alone. I don't know everything, but my powers kinda let me see who she is. She's not really a bad person."

Shukaku looked at Naruto, "Then what do we do?"

A rumbling sound echoed somewhere in the distance and a flash of fire lit the forest from behind Naruto.

"What was that," Shukaku exclaimed.

"My crew mates," Naruto said with triumph, "Looks like things are winding down. Come on, let's go find Goldenweek."

"Why?"

"I need to see if what I saw is true. I don't think she's that bad of a person."

* * *

"Stand down Carue."

The duck looked back as Naruto and Shukaku approached. Carue had Miss Goldenweek backed up against a tree.

"We've got this," Naruto continued.

Carue gave the pair a salute and trotted off. Miss Goldenweek remained affixed to the tree as Naruto and Shukaku approached. Naruto lifted his hands in front of him.

"So, I heard you got some really good rice crackers."

Miss Goldenweek nearly fell over at that statement, "W-what?"

Naruto sat down, and Shukaku followed suit, "Well, the thing is all that fighting really made me hungry. And unless you've got some ramen in that backpack, I guess rice crackers will have to do."

"But, but, why?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "Why, what?"

"Why aren't we fighting?"

"Well do you want to?"

She shrugged, fear alleviating, "Not really."

Miss Goldenweek relaxed and pulled out her picnic supplies. Once she supplied her guests with crackers and tea, she found she couldn't help but ask, "So why exactly are we not fighting. We are enemies."

Naruto took a sip of tea before answering, "My Devil Fruit ability lets me see about objects. Their spirit. And I accidentally read your hypno art. You really aren't a bad person, just someone working with some bad people because you didn't have another option. How close am I?"

"Close enough," Goldenweek said, looking a little uncomfortable as she nibbled on a cracker, "I wasn't in the best place when Miss All-Sunday recruited me."

Naruto frowned as he mulled over that tidbit. Shukaku took his silence as an invitation to talk.

"So when we had our picnic yesterday, it wasn't a trap or something?"

"Nope, traps are too much work," Miss Goldenweek said, "Though, I've never seen someone like you, so I'd hoped to be able to paint you."

"Like a portrait, right? Not anymore of that mind control stuff?"

"Yes, you seem quite unique."

Shukaku laughed, "Yes, I, the great Shukaku, am one of kind."

Naruto smiled, glad he was able to at least disarm one of their enemies without fighting.

"Hey, you have any idea where my crew mates are. Figure I need to regroup with them."

Miss Goldenweek looked over her cup, "You aren't going to attack my colleges are you?"

Naruto shrugged, "Not if they don't attack me or my friends. Figure they've taken enough of a beating already."

"There back over that way," she said, pointing to where she's seen the Straw Hats last.

"Thanks," Naruto said giving her a thumbs up, "Shukaku, you coming?"

"In a bit," he said, through a mouthful of crackers, "Wanna eat some more."

"OK," Naruto responded as he walked in the direction indicated by Miss Goldenweek. Not a minute after he had left the picnic did a loud wail emanate from the clearing. Naruto picked up the pace, the clearing sliding into view right as the 2nd Giant sat up, quieting the other, who had been crying.

Naruto let out a breath when he saw things were alright. Sure the crew was a bit worse for ware, but they weren't too badly injured.

He frowned as he looked over at the crew, "Where's Sanji?"

* * *

In a wax hideaway, a certain blonde chef let out a puff of smoke as he held the receiver to the domicile's Transponder Snail. The man on the other end had just identified himself as Mr. 0.

' _Mr. 0, huh? Isn't that the code name of the guy running Baroque Works. That means the guy on the other end is one of the Seven Warlords. Seems like we've landed in some kind of mess. Damn, hope the others are safe. Better play this cool.'_

"You're late with your report," Mr. 0 said over the Snail, "What's the status of you're mission, Mr. 3?"

' _Guess this that Mr. 3's place,_ ' Sanji thought as he hoped to play this to his advantage.

"What's with the silence," Mr. 0 said, "I'm asking you a question. Have you eliminated with Princess Vivi and the Straw Hats?"

Sanji let out a plume of smoke and smile. ' _Bingo'_

"Yes, I've carried out my mission," Sanji said into the receiver, "Everyone who knows your secret has been taken care off. No need for further pursuit."

"Good," came the reply, "The Unluckies are en route. Once they confirm the success of your mission, they will had you a package."

"The Unluckies," Sanji said, "A package?"

"That's right. An Eternal Pose to Alabasta."

Sanji's eye widened at that.

Mr. 0 continued. "Set sail to Alabasta with Miss Goldenweek once you receive the package. It's time for the most crucial part of the plan to begin. You will receive further instructions once in Alabasta."

Sanji couldn't believe his luck. A straight shot from here to Alabasta, hand delivered curtsey of their very enemy. He glanced up as a shadow blocked the light coming in from the windows. An otter and vulture stood in the windows.

"The hell," Sanji said before the two animals drew weapons and attacked him.

Sanji dodged gunfire from the vulture and narrowly avoided being stabbed by the otter.

"Trying to kill me, huh," Sanji said, "Well don't you've got some big balls you weird four eyed monkey!"

Sanji kicked the mammalian assailant, knocking it into the building's wall, before rounding on the vulture, who tried to fire upon him.

"And why don't you take a rest, you over grown chicken?"

Sanji leaped and twisted the bird's head with a kick.

"What was all that," Mr. 0 asked over the Snail.

"Nothing," Sanji responded, "One of those pirates wasn't completely dead. He is now, though."

"So you gave me an inaccurate report when you said they were all eliminated?"

"Well, I guess that's true," Sanji agreed, "But they're all dead now, so no need for any more pursuit. Capiche?"

"Fine, just make your way to Alabasta. We won't contact you by Snail anymore. It's too risky. The Marines may be able to intercept. You'll receive further orders the traditional way. That's all."

The Snail clicked and Sanji let out a breath. He approached his two animal attackers and saw something on the floor. He bent down to pick it up.

It was a Log Pose set in an hourglass-like casing. At the top of the casing was an engraving. It read: Alabasta.

"So these guys were those Unluckies, huh," Sanji said as he pocketed the Pose, "Guess the lived up to their names."

He lit a new cigarette and took a drag.

"Hope the crew didn't run into this Mr. 3 guy. Or if they did, those idiots had better have projected Nami and Vivi!"

He strode out into the jungle, letting his love filled heart lead to way to his damsels in distress.

* * *

 **And cut. Another chapter in the bag, and I hope to not have a nearly two month hiatus before the next one. Especially since I have some interesting ideas for the next arc.**

 **See ya later!**


	18. Departure and Arrival

**Yes, a new week, a new chapter. Thank you to everyone who left a review, followed or favorited. We left off with Baroque Works defeated at Little Garden and Sanji receiving a useful gift from their enemy. Let's see what follows.**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Chapter 18: Departure and Arrival

It didn't take Sanji long to find the crew, a feat he credited on his chivalrous heart. Once he was brought up to speed on the Baroque Works attack on them, he informed them that he had just chatted up their boss.

"You were talking with Mr. 0," Vivi asked, shock coloring her face.

"Yeah," Sanji said with a grin, "Seems he thought I was Mr. 3."

"And now he thinks we're dead!?"

"That's what I told him," Sanji said.

"Great," Usopp interjected, shouting up into the sky, "We manage to shake of the people trying to kill us and we can't even step one foot off this island!"

Sanji blinked, confused. "Why, we still got something to do here?"

"The giant guys say it takes a year for a Log Pose to set," Naruto relayed to his fellow blond.

"Oh," Sanji replied as fished out the Eternal Pose, "Guess that's why Mr. 0 sent this for Mr. 3."

He showed the crew, who stood shocked for a moment before breaking into raucous cheers of joy. Vivi in particular embraced Sanji, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Thank you so much Sanji," she cried, "I was so worried over what to do."

"You're welcome," Sanji said, fully in a love daze, hearts in his eye.

"All right," Luffy cheered, "Let's party! Wish we had something to eat thought."

"Didn't that paint girl have some food on her," Usopp asked, adopting a thinking pose, hand on his chin, "You took care of her right, Carue?"

The duck quacked and nodded, looking quiet proud of himself.

"Oi, Naruto," a voice shouted from the distant treeline, drawing everyone's attention as Shukaku emerged, carrying Miss Goldenweek on his back.

Usopp was the first to react, quickly jumping away from the treeline.

"Ahhh," he shouted, "She's back, and she's got a tanuki!" He turned to Carue, an accusatory finger pointed at the duck. "You said she was taken care of!"

Carue flapped his wings and let out a series of quacks, gesturing at Naruto.

"Relax," Naruto said, already moving to meet the two, "Shukaku's one of my friends from back home and Goldenweek surrendered. Or at least I think she did."

He stopped and cupped his hands to his mouth, "Hey, Goldenweek, you surrendered, right?"

Miss Goldenweek seemed to say something, but didn't bother to raise her voice. She nudged Shukaku.

"She says 'yeah, I guess.'," Shukaku relayed.

"See," Naruto said, oblivious to everyone's face falls, "Everything's good."

While the rest of the crew recovered from just how lazy Miss Goldenweek was, Luffy bounced up to the unusual pair.

"So cool," he said, stars in his eyes as he orbited around Shukaku, "Naruto, why didn't you say your friends were weird monsters!"

"I thought I mentioned they were towering masses of living chakra," Naruto said, joining Luffy, "I know I said Kurama was a giant fox."

"Well he's not that big," Luffy said, poking Shukaku's cheek, "Kinda short, actually."

Shukaku answered that comment by biting Luffy's finger, adding a dose of electricity for good measure. Luffy only laughed and pulled his hand back, stretching his finger a good foot.

Shukaku let go, mildly shocked, "How'd you do that? And why weren't you shocked?"

"I ate the Gum Gum Fruit," Luffy stated, pulling his cheek away from his mouth, "I'm a rubber man." He looked to Miss Goldenweek, "Anyway, you have anymore of those rice crackers? We've got parting to do and you need food to party!"

Miss Goldenweek blinked at the sudden question and gingerly lifted a bag of crackers, which Luffy quickly plucked from her hands and rushed back to the others, waving the snacks like some grand trophy.

"Well, he's sure lively," Goldenweek said.

"Yep," Naruto said, before noticing that Shukaku looked depressed, "Hey, Shukaku, you OK?"

"My attack didn't work on him," he muttered, "He didn't even notice it."

"Luffy's weird like that," Naruto said, "He was almost executed and smiled as the blade came down. Then he got hit by a lightning bolt and was perfectly fine."

"All right then," Shukaku said, rearing back and nearly threw Miss Goldenweek off his back, "Then I'll just have to get stronger before we meet again!"

For a moment, Naruto saw Rock Lee superimposed over the tanuki and shock his head to clear away the vision. Then he realized what Shukaku had said.

"Wait, 'meet again'? You don't want to see if Luffy will let you join us," Naruto asked, "He already knows I'm looking for Kurama and the rest of you guys."

"I don't really care about that overgrown fox," Shukaku groused, "And the others can take care of themselves. I just want to do something I chose to do myself."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Hang with Miss Goldenweek until her friends recover. I haven't thought about what I'll do after that, but it'll be my decision!"

Naruto shot a glace to Miss Goldenweek, who shrugged.

"Your crew did a number on Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine," she said, "And I have no clue where Mr. 3 ended up after your captain beat him. And I'm not about leave my allies while they're injured."

Naruto couldn't keep the nostalgic smile from his face, her words echoing Kakashi-Sensei's personal philosophy.

"Yeah I get that," Naruto said, "Guess I should tell you that our cook Sanji spoke to your boss, and beat up that bird and otter you guys have flying around. So maybe you should be careful."

"We weren't going to be in the Boss's good graces since we lost to you guys," she said with a sigh, "Laying low is probably the best option."

"Naruto," Luffy shouted, "Nami says we have to go! Come on!"

"Got it," Naruto shouted back, "Be there in a minute. Looks like I gotta go." He extended his closed fist to Shukaku, who matched the move, bumping his fist to Naruto's.

"See ya around, Naruto," Shukaku said, "And when you see Kurama, kick him for me!"

"Yeah, sure," Naruto said with an uneasy voice, "Hey, Goldenweek, keep an eye on him for me, will ya?"

"Sure," she said with a nod.

Naruto stepped away from the pair and hurried after his crew. He arrived to the common sounds of Zoro and Sanji arguing, this time over the size of the game they had killed.

"Oi, Naruto," Zoro said when he spotted the ninja, "Tell Curly Brow here my rhino's bigger than his stupid lizard."

"You mean he's gonna tell you that my lizard beats your dumb rhino by a country mile, stupid moss ball," Sanji said, butting his head against Zoro's.

"They look the same size to me," Naruto said, jumping over the pair to land on the Merry's deck, "Do we even have room for all that meat?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell them," Nami lamented, "Just cut up what we can carry and get on board. We need to go!"

"As you wish Nami," Sanji swooned, jumping off the felled game to prepare it.

Zoro however wouldn't give up the contest, "Come on Usopp, mine's definitely bigger, right."

"I don't really care," Usopp replied.

"Is it such a big deal if it's a tie," Vivi asked.

"There's no such thing as a tie in a contest like this."

* * *

Soon enough, Sanji had cut up as much meat as the Merry could hold and the crew sailed down the river that cut through the island. As they neared the exit, Luffy pointed out over the bow.

"Hey look, the giants came to see us off!"

Sure enough Dorry and Broggy stood on either side of the river, right where it met the sea.

"You all risked your lives so our pride would remain untarnished," Dorry said as he stared out over the sea.

Broggy continued, "Thus, no matter what foe..."

"Do not let your flag of pride be tarnished either," Dorry said with vigor.

"Trust in us and sail straight ahead! No matter what happens, keep going forward," Broggy added, unfolding his arms to grasp the ax handle to his right, while his fellow did the same with the sword on his left.

"Got it," Luffy said, "Sail straight ahead."

"Farewell," both giants said, "Let us meet again in the future."

The Merry sailed out into the sea, the waves churning wildly. Nami noticed something under the waves.

"What is that," she screamed as the water broke, revealing a massive form.

"So you've come," Dorry said, "Island Devourer."

"We won't let you eat them," Broggy shouted, "On our pride as warriors of Elbaf, we will clear a path."

Ahead of the Merry a great fish, bearing a strange likeness to a goldfish, loomed, it's mouth open, ready to eat them. The crew screamed as death starred down at them.

"We need to adjust course," Nami shouted, "Usopp grab the helm!"

"Why does this seem familiar," Usopp said as he looked at the giant goldfish.

"Usopp hurry," Nami implored.

"No," he said, with a surprising amount a strength, "We keep going straight. Right, Luffy?"

"Yeah," the captain replied, calmly jumping onto his preferred seat.

"Don't be ridiculous," Nami shouted, "This won't be like Laboon!"

"Yeah, yeah," Luffy said dismissively, throwing a rice cracker at Nami "Here have the last cracker."

"I don't want it," she said, catching the snack, "We need to turn around!"

"Nami," Zoro interjected, calming leaning against a bulkhead, "He won't listen. Give it up already."

Knowing the swordsman was right, Nami sadly nibbled on the rice cracker, tears streaming down her face.

"You know," Naruto said, plopping down onto the deck, "This is like the fourth time I've been eaten by something. It's getting kind of boring."

"Luffy," Sanji called out, "You sure those giants are trustworthy?"

"Yep," came Luffy's simple reply.

"Are you guys serious," Vivi said as Carue rushed past her an into the cabin, "We can't just sail throw this thing!"

"Too late," Nami screamed as the fish's maw began to close around them.

"Well, well," Dorry said, "he certain has gotten bigger."

"And so has his droppings, I'd wager," Broggy added, "Remember when we landed on one, thinking it was as island. Gegyagyagya!"

"Aye," came Dorry's reply, "Those were fine days. Seeing that monster sure does bring back memories."

The giants heaved their great weapons into a combat stance. "Only the 'Great Bloodied Serpent' could withstand our attacks," Dorry proclaimed, bringing his sword over his head.

Broggy followed suit with his ax, "Behold the mightiest spear of we Giants of Elbaf!"

The two swung their weapons, each sending out a wave that cut across the water, drawing a line of split water until both met the belly of the monster fish.

" **Supreme Kingdom!"**

The twin attack blew a hole straight through the deadly island eater, a perfect circle drilled out, with the Going Merry untouched at its center. The force of the attack created a massive gust that propelled the ship past the now dead fish.

"Yahoo," Luffy shouted in victory, "They're so big and cool!"

"They cut the ocean itself," Usopp said through tears of awe, "So this is the power of the warriors of Elbaf!"

"Go forth," the giants called after them, their broken weapons falling to their feet. The pair threw away the remains of their blades and let out a pair of hearty laughs.

* * *

As Little Garden faded behind the Merry, Usopp stood proudly, one foot propped up on the ship's railing.

"One day," he said with conviction, "I'll visit that warrior island, Elbaf. Mark my words!"

"Yeah," Luffy shouted as he joined Usopp, "One day we'll sail there." He paused before he and Usopp began to sing.

"Elbaf, where everyone is gigantic, because everyone's a giant!"

Nami looked on from where she sat, leaned against the mast, "Well they sure are lively."

She fished out the Eternal Pose, and passed it to Vivi, "Mind holding this for a while. I'm exhausted."

The princess to the Log, looking at it with serious eyes.

"Don't worry," Nami reassured her, "With that, we've got a straight shot to Alabasta. Well, if we don't run into anymore trouble."

"Yes," Vivi said, nodding, "Now we've got a way back. We'll make it there and save home."

"No need to worry yourself," Sanji said, drawing up to the two with a platter of food, "Would either of you two lovely ladies like a petits fours for today's snack. I also have a fresh coffee and tea if you wish.."

He trailed off when he noticed Luffy and Usopp drooling over the treats.

"Yours are in the galley," he said sending the two off to eat.

At the back of the ship, Zoro was training, swinging a massive weight over his head and down like a sword strike.

"Still too weak," he muttered after his 2604th swing, "We wouldn't have been in such a bad position if I could have cut that wax." The self inflicted wounds on his ankles ached as he recalled his attempt to free himself by cutting his feet off.

"I need to get stronger. Strong enough to even cut iron if I have to."

Naruto, meanwhile, had dug into the Merry's small medical supply cache to bandage up his hands. After applying a burn salve and wrapping his hands with the dwindling supply of medical wrap, Naruto flexed his hands.

"When was the last time I needed something like this? After fighting Kakuzu with my incomplete Rasenshuriken, right." He shook his head, "Man, that feels like it was so long ago."

Thinking of his fight with the long lived Akatsuki member drew his thoughts to the Tailed Beasts. He was glad he ran into Shukaku, that the tanuki was alright.

 _'Didn't think I'd run into anyone so quick',_ thought as he walked out onto the deck, the bright sun causing him to squint, ' _And at least he's in good enough company. Hope Sasuke and the others are doing OK.'_

"Everyone," Vivi's panicked voice broke Naruto from his thoughts, "It's an emergency!"

Naruto rushed towards Vivi, skidding to a stop when he was what had panicked her.

Nami lay collapsed on the deck, Vivi's hand on her brow.

"It's Nami," she continued to yell as the crew rushed to her, "She fallen down with a high fever."

(line)

The crew wasted no time in relocating Nami to her room, though how she continued to sleep with all the racket Luffy, Usopp Sanji and Carue were making was something Vivi would never figure out.

"It has to be because of the climate changes," Vivi reasoned as she began to take Nami's temperature, "Some people just can't handle changes in temperature that drastic and rapid. Do any of you know anything about medicine?"

Vivi could only sigh as they pointed to Nami. She watched over her as Luffy and Sanji got into a discussion on how to best treat her, which for them boiled down to feeding her, though Sanji pointed out that while he could make perfectly nutritious meals, not knowing what sickness Nami had meant he could make the best meals for her.

Vivi noticed the thermometer had stopped climbing and checked it's reading. She nearly dropped the instrument.

"104 degrees," She gasped, "It rose again."

"Vivi, there are doctors in Alabasta, right," Usopp asked.

"Yes, there are," Vivi said, "But it will take us about at least a week to get there."

Luffy stared at Nami intently, "Is being sick really that painful?"

Usopp and Sanji shrugged, both saying they had never been sick. Vivi couldn't keep her temper any longer.

"Of course it's painful," she choked out, "104 degrees is a serious fever. They rarely go that high. She may in real danger!"

That was the wrong thing to say as it set the other occupants of the room into a panicked frenzy, causing her to try to reign them in.

"We have to find a doctor right away," Luffy shouted.

"Yes, I know," Vivi said waving her arms franticly, "Just calm down so we won't aggravate her condition."

"...No," Nami's voice was rough and quiet, but it cut thought the room like a blade, silencing the others.

"Nami," Luffy shouted joyously, "You're better!"

"I don't think she is," Usopp said to Luffy.

"Vivi," Nami said, "There's a paper on my desk. You need to read it."

Confused, Vivi followed Nami's order and retrieved the paper, opening it to the page the navigator had earmarked. Her face paled as she read and she sank to the floor.

"Vivi," Sanji asked, "Is it something about Alabasta?"

"The Royal Army," she whispered, unable to keep the terror out of her voice, "300,000 of them defected to the rebels. That changes the balance of power to their favor."

Nami took a few gasping breaths before she spoke, "That paper was from three days ago. Sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't want to worry you."

Nami then pushed the covers off herself and shakily stood, "I'm sure it was just some heatstroke. 104 degrees, yeah right. That old thermometer must be broken. We'll keep going stright to Alabasta, full speed. But thanks for worrying about me."

"So she's better," Luffy asked.

"No," Usopp said, "She putting on a brave face."

Vivi was still on her knees, not trusting she had the strength to stand.

"If I can't stop this," she whispered, "Then Alabasta will be thrown into a civil war. I can't just show up and reveal Crocodile's behind it all. I have to somehow stop a million people from going to a pointless war."

Nami had since walked out onto the deck, where she began to berate Zoro for not properly keeping the ship on course.

"Don't worry Nami," Naruto shouted from atop the cabin's roof, Log Pose in his hand, "We've been following the Log, more or less."

Nami let out a small sigh, relief washing over her, "I'm glad someone on had the right idea, but I'm surprised you went in there making a racket too."

Naruto leapt down, "My best friend was a medic. She kinda beat into me that I shouldn't crowd someone who's sick."

"Well I'm not really sick," Nami said, even as she brought a hand to her head, wincing in pain.

"You sure you're OK," Naruto said, bring his hand, at least the parts not covered in bandages, to her forehead. He let out a pained hiss as he felt Nami's heated brow.

"I'm fine," she muttered, before she looked out over the sea, "Something's changed in the air."

"Huh," Zoro said, "It's been perfectly clear all day."

"Just call the others, we need to adjust course."

"Alright, alright," Zoro said, "Oi, everyone, Nami says we need to alter course. Let's get moving."

The crew poured out of the cabin and set about adjusting the sails according to Nami's orders, though each of them kept trying to change the navigator's mind about seeking medical aid first, which she was have none of.

The door to the cabin swung open and Vivi strode out, purpose in her stride.

"Everyone," she spoke clearly, "I know it's not my place to make demands of this ship, but things in Alabasta have gotten far worse than I had feared. Therefore, we need to travel there at the fastest speed."

"That's what we're doing," Nami said with a wobbly voice, but with a tooth smile hiding her discomfort.

"Therefore, we need to find an island with a doctor on it," Vivi continued, "We'll get Nami the best treatment and then sail for Alabasta. That's the only way this ship can travel at full speed is with it's navigator at her best, right?"

"That's right," Luffy agreed wholeheartedly, "Can't go faster without Nami!"

"I can't believe I can fall even further in love with you," Sanji gushed.

Zoro smirked, "You've got guts, princess. That's good."

Vivi smiled and turned to Nami, "Sorry about making you worry, but please don't push yourself for my sake."

"Sorry Vivi," Nami slurred, "But I think, I'm really..."

Nami slumped over, Vivi barely able to stop her from hitting the deck.

"Guys," Naruto called out, pointing in the direction the ship had been heading in, "Look over there!"

A cyclone had formed right where the Merry would have been if she had kept her course.

"I can't believe Nami predicted that," Vivi said, astonished, "It's one thing to guess the weather biased on forecast theories but she seemed to feel the smallest changes in the climate and reacted accordingly."

Vivi looked down at the unconscious Nami, "She's probably the best navigator I've ever heard off."

"Alright guys," Luffy shouted, "Let's find that doctor. Keep heading south!"

"Aye!"

* * *

 _ **A day later**_

The Merry sailed through colder waters, snow falling down upon her deck. The cold weather did nothing to abate Nami's fever, something that did nothing for Sanji's nerves. When he, Vivi and Carue cared for Nami, the rest of the crew manned the ship, on the lookout for any landmass that might have a doctor living on it.

"Hey, guys," Zoro called out from above in the crow's nest, "Did you think there's a way for some one to stand on top of the ocean?"

"I used to be able to," Naruto said as he rounded from the back of the ship, "Any reason you're asking, Zoro?"

"Just look ahead."

Naruto, Luffy and Usopp did just that. At first they could only make out a small, dark figure out ahead of the ship. As they drew nearer, that dark figure resolved into a somewhat ovoid man in a green and blue outfit, bow and quiver on his back. His head covered with jester's cap with droopy ears.

"So you could do that, Naruto," Usopp asked, taken aback by the strange sight.

"Yeah," Naruto said, before addressing the man, "Hey, how are you doing that!"

The man simply looked at them and said, "Rather cold today, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is, a bit," Luffy and Usopp said, agreeing with the strange man.

"Oi," Naruto said, "I asked you how are you doing that?"

Suddenly the water around the man roiled and he shot into the air, revealing he was standing on a platform just under the surface, almost like a crow's nest. Sails followed and great sphere followed after those, until something like a great ship was now before the Merry.

Metal siding slid down, unfurling like a flower. A figure head shot out from under the vessel, locking into place in the front of the ship. It looked like a hippo wearing a crown.

"Surprised", a voice called down from the new ship's deck, "Has my submersible Tin Can King left you speechless."

Sanji burst out from the cabin, where he had done his duty to keep Nami as still as possible as the ship had been rocked about.

"What the hell.." he stopped short as men in green uniforms aimed rifles at him.

"We've been ambushed," Luffy said calmly, guns pointed at him as well.

"Yeah I figured that."

"Hmmn," came the same voice from before, "That's five people. Surely there aren't just five people on this boat."

The figure stepping onto the Merry, his metallic jaw opened wide as he ate a chuck of meat stuck on the end of a knife. Then he ate the remaining meat, along with the knife.

"He just ate a knife," Luffy said.

"My teeth hurt just thinking about it," Usopp added.

"Hey," Naruto shouted pointing at the man, "Just who the hell are you anyway."

The man ignored him, and glanced around.

"Hmmm," he said, tossing the hilt of the knife into his mouth, "Where's Musshuru? He's never missed a raid before."

"Sir," one of the men said, "He's still recovering from the last raid."

"Ah, yes, that lightning cat did seem to do a number on him," he said to himself. "Oh well. We're heading for Drum Kingdom. You wouldn't happen to have a Log Pose set for there, would you?"

"Nope," Sanji said, "Never even heard of the place."

"Now can you go now," Luffy said, "We're kind of in a hurry."

The metal mouthed man rubbed his shinny chin, "Now now, no need to be so hasty. Since you don't have what we need, I guess we'll have to settle for your treasure and ship then. And I am feeling a bit peckish."

The man opened his jaw wide and bit into Merry's railing, ripping a huge chuck out of the side.

"Hey, don't eat our ship," Luffy shouted as the man moved to the anchor rope, looking at it as one might a piece of fine steak.

"Don't yell at his Majesty when he's eating," one of the eating man's men said, jamming his rifle into Luffy's face. Luffy punched the man, knocking him to the deck and drawing the ire of his compatriots, who rounded on Luffy.

The men began to shoot at Luffy, who took the bullets with ease and began to beat down on the men.

"Should've done this from the start," Zoro said, drawing his blades and wading into battle with flashes of steel, men falling like leaves as he passed.

"Time to cut loose then," Sanji said, right as one of the men tried to attack him. He danced away from the man's wild swing, driving his heel into his neck.

"That ought to teach you some manners."

"Ahugg," Usopp shouted as he dived away from the gunfire, "Can't we talk things out!?"

"Don't think these guys are gonna give us that option," Naruto said, driving a blazing fist into one of the attackers. The blow knocked the man back into his fellows, the force enough to scatter them.

Luffy broke through their ranks and squared off against their leader.

"Hey, stop eating our ship," he yelled at the man, rushing at him, while his arms stretch out behind him, "Gum Gum..."

Some of the wounded men laughed, "He doesn't stand a chance against his Majesty's Munch Munch powers."

Sure enough, the eating man engulfed Luffy with his expansive jaw, chewing on the rubbery captain.

It was that scene that Vivi walked out onto.

"What..?"

"Oh, Vivi," Sanji said calmly, "How's Nami doing?"

"She's, just, what's happening here?"

Vivi saw Luffy's still extended arms and followed them to where they ended, and her eyes widened in a moment of recognition. Then those arms began to retract.

"Bazooka!"

Luffy's palms struck the metal jawed man with great force. The blow freed Luffy from the man's maw and flung him off the ship.

"And stay off my ship!"

The followers of the strange man looked on in stunned silence for a moment, before a voice from there ship called out,

"Everyone retreat. We need to catch the king before he drowns!"

The men ran of the Merry, some carried by their fellows and the enemy ship pulled away, the men on broad stating they would remember this day and would be seeking revenge.

"Well that's taken care of," Luffy said, picking up his hat from where it had fallen off, "What a weird guy."

"Why'd they call that guy a king," Naruto wondered.

"Does it matter," Sanji said, taking a drag, "Anyway, it's getting late. We'll have to drop anchor soon. Can't sail at night without Nami."

"We better get started on fixing the ship," Usopp said, staring at the damage done to the Merry.

"I'll get the tools," Naruto said, "Hope the weather gets warm soon."

* * *

It did not get warmer, if anything as the night roll on, it grew colder. Even after the sun rose, the cold continued, even growing colder. That was something Vivi claimed was a good thing.

"It means we must be near an island,"she said, "Every island in the Grand Line has a climate type: Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter. The waters near an island reflect what type of climate the island has."

"So we're near a winter island," Naruto asked as he hammered in a nail.

"Most likely," she said, "Sanji, keep an eye out for land."

"Aye!"

It didn't take long until Sanji spotted land, shouting to the crew his find.

The crew rushed to the bow, taking in the rising white mountains in the distance.

"All right," Luffy shouted, "Full speed ahead. We have a doctor to find!"

* * *

 **And cut. Land Ho! Things are about to heat up in a land of snow. And I have to say I'm really excited to write this arc. I have so many ideas, some you may be able to guess by some clues I wove into the chapter. Let me hear your guesses. See ya later!**


	19. Races against time

**Hello, early chapter here! Couldn't keep my fingers off the keyboard. Thanks to everyone who left a review, followed or faved. Onward to Drum!**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Chapter 19: Races against time

The Going Merry sailed towards the wintery island, heading towards the mouth of river. The crew, most wearing appropriate cold weather attire stood on the deck, taking in the snowy landscape dominated by the tall cylindrical mountains.

"Just what kind of mountains are those," Sanji said as the ship weighed anchor, stopping right next to a waterfall.

"They look like instant ramen cups," Naruto remarked, "They're making me kinda hungry."

"Is that all you think about," Sanji asked.

"Better than thinking about the cold," Naruto shot back.

"Yeah," Vivi said, shrinking a bit into her coat as she glanced at a thermometer, "It's only 14 degrees out here."

"Aren't you bothered by the cold at all, Luffy," Usopp asked the captain, who was in his usual spot, and only wearing his usual gear.

Luffy looked back at Usopp for a second, before he snapped his arms around himself and began to shiver.

"Brrr, it's cold."

"You're only now noticing!"

While Luffy ran into the cabin to don a coat, Zoro glazed out over the snow coated forest.

"So," he said calmly, "Who's going to find the doctor? Or if there are any people on this island at all."

"I'm going," Luffy shouted as he rushed out of the cabin, still pulling on his red jacket.

"Me too," Sanji added with a look of fierce determination.

Naruto was about to add his name to the list of those going ashore, when he heard something in the distance. Something drawing closer.

"Guys," he said, his posture shifting, "I think we're about to have company."

Sure enough a large number of men appeared above the Merry upon the cliffs of the bay, most carrying a weapon.

"Stop right there, pirates," a voice called out to them. A large man, clad in green stepped out in front of the others, "You will turn around immediately and leave this island."

"No way," Luffy call back, "We've got to find a doctor!"

"We've got a sick crew mate on board," Vivi added.

One of the men on the cliff scoffed, "Like we're going to fall for that!"

Another spoke up, "We're not going to let you pirate scum run amok in our country! And pull anchor and turn around or we'll make you!"

"Well, talk about a bad first impression," Sanji said.

"Don't talk back to us," one of the gunmen said, shooting the deck right in front of Sanji, causing the cook to jump back slightly.

"They opened fire," Usopp cried.

Sanji corrected his footing and glared up at the one who shot at him, "Now you've done it."

He took a step forward, legs tensing to leap across to assail the islanders, who likewise readied to fight. Vivi grabbed Sanji before he could attack.

"No Sanji," she said as she held him back, "We can't..."

Bang!

The gun shot echoed across the bay as Vivi fell to the deck, blood beginning to stain her coat. The crew stood shocked for a moment before they turned their attention to the cliff side men.

"How dare you," Luffy bellowed, as he readied himself to launch over to avenge Vivi. Likewise, the remainder of the crew prepared to fight; Zoro grasped his katana, Usopp pulled out his slingshot, Sanji bent his legs and Naruto ignited his fists. Seeing the pirates reading to attack, the men on the ridges followed suit, bring their guns to bare.

"Wait," Vivi cried out, wrapping her arms around Luffy before he could leave, "This isn't something we can solve by fighting! I'm fine, it only grazed my arm!"

She let go once she felt Luffy lose his battle tension and sank to her knees.

"Please," she begged, her head touching the Merry's deck, "We won't set foot on your island. But please, send over a doctor. Our friend is gravely ill and in great pain. Please help her!"

She tilted her head towards Luffy, "There's more to being a captain than fighting, Luffy. If you start a fight now, what will happen to Nami. You'd be failing your duties as captain."

Luffy nodded, and turned towards the armed men.

"Sorry," he addressed them, "I was wrong!"

He followed Vivi's example and bowed before their assailants.

"We only need a doctor," he said, "Please save our friend."

The air was tense with anticipation and then the leader of the islanders spoke,

"We'll lead you into town. Follow me."

The men on the cliffs lowered their weapons and retreated from the edge. Luffy and Vivi rose from their prone position, smiling.

"See," Vivi said, "They listened."

"Yeah," Luffy responded, "You're awesome."

The crew wasted no time in retrieving Nami, with Sanji vehemently offering to carry the sick navigator. They met their guide right of the gangplank.

The tall green clad man turned to lead the way, pausing to say one last thing before they set out.

"I should tell you that there's only one doctor on this island, and she's a witch."

* * *

The people of the island lead the crew into their town, the trek quiet aside from the crunch of snow under foot.

Vivi, trying to break the ice, asked, "So what's the name of this country?"

Their leader only shrugged, "This country has no name at the moment."

"How's that work," Naruto asked.

Before the man could answer, Usopp let out a panicked scream.

"Ahh, a bear. Play dead!"

As Usopp throw himself into the snow face down, the islanders only bowed as they passed a large, white bear, walking upright using a pickax as a walking stick.

"It's a hiking bear," the leader informed the other Straw Hats, motioning them to follow suit and bow, "They are harmless as long as you remember your hiking manners and bow politely."

Shortly after passing the hiking bear, the crew spied a town.

"Welcome to Big Horn," the leader told the crew.

"Wow," Luffy said excitedly, "Look at those weird animals." He pointed at a long horned goat and a furry hippo.

"So this is what a snowy land looks like," Usopp added, eyes wide with awe.

"Is this the first time you guys have been to a real snowy town," Naruto asked as they walked into the town proper.

"Yep," both said in tandem.

Usopp added, "Sometimes it's snow, but mostly Syrup Village was nice and warm.

Luffy nodded, "Same with Mt. Colubo and Foosha Village."

Naruto opened his mouth to regale them with his mission to Snow Country when their guide spoke up to address his men.

"Good work everyone," he said, "Those not on guard duty may return to their normal jobs."

One of the men spoke up, "You sure your going to be OK with those pirates, Dalton."

The now named Dalton nodded, "I don't think they mean any harm. I'll trust my instinct on this one."

The men departed and Vivi turned to Dalton.

"Are there no soldiers on this island," she asked.

"No," he responded, "They're all civilians. We should head for my home."

The Straw Hats followed Dalton to his home. Several of the townsfolk nodded at the man, offering him greetings and asking about the current pirate situation. One man in passing said he was looking forward to the upcoming elections, sure that Dalton would win.

"Elections," Vivi asked.

"Its nothing," Dalton said, "I have no intention to hold office."

Soon they entered the man's modest home, and upon his direction, placed Nami into his bed.

"My apologies for the belated introductions," he said, as he put his weapon down, "But as you may have heard, my name is Dalton and I am the leader of the island's militia. I also must apologies for the hostile welcome."

He went around to the fire place and lit a fire. Soon the room was toasty warm and he turn back to the crew, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Vivi.

"I'd like to ask you something," he said to her, "I get the feeling that I've met you before."

Vivi paled and began to wave her hands in a negative gesture, "What, that's impossible. You must be imagining things. I'm sure I've never met you before. Anyway, you said something about the doctor being a witch."

Dalton glanced down at Nami and inquired about her condition.

"She has a fever of 107 degrees, and she's been sick for the last three days. None of us have any medical knowledge," Vivi said, looking down at Nami with sad eyes.

"If her fever gets any higher, she could die," Dalton said gravely.

"That's why it doesn't matter if that doctor's a witch or a demon," Sanji said loudly, waving his hands in frustration, "As long as she can heal Nami, I'm game. So tell us how to find her."

Dalton nodded and pointed to the window near the door, "You know the mountains over in that direction. "

"Yeah, kinda hare to miss those," Naruto said.

"Take a closer look," Dalton advised.

"Alright," Naruto said as he moved to draw back the drapes, "By the way, where did Luffy and Usopp go?"

He drew the drapes, and was met with a crudely made snowman.

"Well guess that's my answer."

Once Sanji, angry at how Luffy and Usopp were not taking things seriously, had doled out punishment and dragged to two inside, Dalton spoke.

"Those mountains are called the Drum Rockies. And atop the central one, you may be able to see a castle."

"Yeah, I can see it," Sanji said. Naruto nodded when he spied to structure.

"Guess that's one way to keep an eye on things all around the island," he mused.

"Currently, that castle holds no king," Dalton informed them, "And so, Dr. Kureha, the lone doctor on this island, has decided to take up residence."

"Great," Sanji lamented, "She just had to live so far away. Better call her up. Tell her its an emergency."

"As much as I would like that," Dalton said, "there's no way to contact her."

"What kind of doctor is she then," Sanji snapped.

"Her skills are not in question," Dalton assured them, "But she is a bit of a kook. And almost 140 years old. Oh and she likes pickled plums."

"140," Naruto said, "Damn, she older that Granny Tsunade."

"But how does she know when people need her treatments," Vivi asked.

"She comes down when she wants," Dalton informed them, "and when she finds someone injured or sick she treats them. Then she takes what she wants from them and their family."

"So she's a pirate, then" Luffy reasoned.

"And how does she get to and from the castle," Vivi pressed.

"Well, according to witnesses, she's been seen on moon lit nights riding a sleigh down the mountains. And she's been seen in the company of a strange creature. That's why people call her a witch."

"Damn it," Sanji cursed, "Only one doctor in the whole country, and she some crazy witch we can't go to or contact."

Luffy went over to Nami and began to prod her face, "Hey Nami, wake up."

"Luffy, what are you doing," Sanji roared.

"Yeah you can't just poke sick people," Usopp added.

Under Luffy's repeated pokes and all the noise, Nami woke up. Her eyes were unfocused for a moment until they lock onto Luffy.

"Listen, "Luffy said, "We need to climb a mountain to get to the doctor, OK?"

Luffy's causal plan to mountain climb drew arguments from Sanji and Vivi, augments that fell silent as Nami, her voice barely a whisper, said, "I'll leave it to you, Luffy."

"Got it," Luffy said, "Leave it to me!"

"I'm not letting you wander the wilderness with Nami along," Sanji said, straightening his coat, "I'm coming."

"Me too," Naruto said.

"I would advise against that many of you going," Dalton interjected.

"Why," Naruto asked.

"The direct route from Big Horn to the mountain is full of Lapans, giant carnivorous rabbits. Something tells me you'll take the direct route instead of traveling around to a safer one. A smaller group is less likely to aggravate them."

"You think I can't handle myself," Naruto said as he stared at the local.

"No, but with time running low for your friend, not having to stop and fight would be the better option. Correct?"

Naruto sputtered a bit but nodded in understanding, not liking that he could do nothing to help.

After trying Nami to Luffy back, the captain and cook sped out of town.

The remaining crew watched as the pair grew smaller, until they were no longer visible.

Dalton, who had likewise watched them depart, turned to enter his abode. He paused when not off the others followed.

"It's rather cold out," he said to the trio, "You should come it."

"No, we're fine," Naruto said, "Even if we can't make the trip, we'll bare the same burden."

Vivi and Usopp nodded at Naruto's words, even if the two of them were shivering more that the blond was. Dalton smiled and drew closer.

"I see," he said and sat down, "Why don't I join in you vigil then?"

Naruto shot him a wry smirk, "The more the merrier."

Dalton looked up to the castle, "Things used to be better here. About the doctors, I mean. There's a reasons there's only one doctor on the island."

He paused as if gathering his strength. "A few months ago, the island was attack by a band of pirates. They utterly destroyed the island."

"That explains why you guys are so jumpy about ships coming in," Vivi reasoned.

"Yes, we're still on edge," Dalton agreed, "That pirate crew was only five members strong. But with overwhelming power they caused such devastation. I'll never forget their captain, a man who called himself Blackbeard."

"But," he continued, "there was a silver lining to their attack."

"How can there be silver lining to a pirate attack," Usopp asked.

"Because, before they attacked," Dalton said, "This country was ruled by a tyrant king. One who brought much suffering to its people. This used to the Drum Kingdom and that king was named Wapol."

Vivi gasped as she put two and two together, "I remember now!"

"Remember what," Naruto said.

"Wapol," Vivi said, "He's the man who attacked us yesterday. I knew I had seen that face before, at the council of kings."

"Council of Kings," Dalton repeated, drawing an eep from Vivi, "Just who are you."

"Someone really unimportant," Vivi said quickly, "Anyway, yes, that Wapol attacked us yesterday."

"And he did ask us if we had a Log Pose for Drum Kingdom," Usopp recalled.

"Then he's still skulking about out there," Dalton said with disgust.

"So, I guess Wapol and his men were driven off by the pirates, right," Vivi asked.

"'Driven off'," Dalton repeated, "No, they weren't driven off, because that would have required them actually fighting the pirates."

"They didn't even fight those Blackbeard guys," Naruto said, fist drawn in tight.

"No, they fled," Dalton said, "As soon as he saw how powerful they were, he ran. As fast as he could, leaving the rest of us to fend for ourselves."

"And he calls himself a king," Vivi shouted, her outburst drawing looks from her crew mates, "How can a king do that to his people!"

"But now he'd gone," Dalton said, "The island belongs to those of us who stayed behind. We're rebuilding and soon we'll forge a new kingdom. But if Wapol's out there, we have to be wary. If he returns, all our work will be undone. So we must stand vigilant, if we are to make a better country."

"Dalton," a voice called out. A man ran towards them at speed.

"What's wrong," he asked, quickly coming to his feet.

"The patrol found someone," the man reported, "Looks like a castaway. She's in a bad way."

"Lead the way," Dalton said, and they were off.

"Come on," Naruto said to Vivi and Usopp, "Maybe we can help."

"Right," they agreed and followed after the towering man.

They drew up to another house, smoke rising from the chimney. Inside the owner of the house, an elderly woman, showed them to her guest. The castaway was a young woman, with dark skin and periwinkle hair. A number of cuts were visible on her face and she was breathing heavily.

And most notably,

"Ahh," Usopp screamed, "What happened to her arms!?"

"She's," Dalton began, but Vivi cut him off.

"From the Longarm Tribe. They have, well, long arms, with two elbow joints on each."

"What's her condition," Dalton asked the owner of the home.

"Well, the patrol found her out in the forest, near the coast," she informed them, "She was using that sword over there as a cane. Her clothes were all torn up and iced over. She oblivious was in some sort of shipwreck."

The woman let out a rasping cough and Dalton eyed her worryingly.

"Was she running a fever," he asked.

"No," the elder said, "And while I don't doubt she's got hypothermia, I've never seen someone with that look like this."

"Sadly, I think I may know what happened," he said, motioning for the home owner to leave and turned to the Straw Hats, "When you were attack, was there a man with reddish-pink hair, styled like a mushroom cap?"

"No, no one like that," Naruto said, face scrunched up as he recalled their brief encounter with Wapol, "But that Wapol guy was asking for some guy. What was his name, Mushu, Mushi…."

"Musshuru," Dalton said with resignation.

"That's it," Naruto said with a snap of his fingers, "He was injured or something. Why? Is he important?'

"I believe he's the reason out friend here is in the state she is. Musshuru is Wapol's brother. He was exiled by their father, the former king, because he would use his Devil Fruit to terrorize people."

"What kind of Devil Fruit," Usopp asked.

"It was the Shroom Shroom Fruit," Dalton explained, "A Paramecia type that let Musshuru generate poisonous spores. He once threaten to release a massive amount of spores on the whole country. That's when his father exiled him to Kilauea Island. It's volcanic activity makes it too hot for his spores to work.

"If this girl here was poisoned by him, that Wapol must have retrieved his brother. That makes things worse if he manages to find his way back here."

"So is there anything we can do to help her," Naruto asked, looking down at her as she coughed again, "I hate just standing here and doing nothing."

Dalton looked grim, "Musshuru could make spores strong enough to kill quickly, but he prefers to employ a slower moving toxin. Before his exile, the king used his spores to make an antidote. There should still be some in the castle."

"So we'll need to head up there to help her," Naruto said, "Great, if we follow Luffy and Sanji's footprints we can make it there fast."

"She may not last that long," Dalton warned, "Musshuru may like torturing with his powers, but if she was attacked before you were attacked…."

"That would have been at least three days ago," Vivi realized, "Between the poison and being out in the cold water all that time, she might not make it."

"Not if we take her with us," Naruto reasoned, "Just like with Nami. We run up there and get that witch doctor to cough up the antidote."

Dalton narrowed his eyes at Naruto, "Why are you so insistent on helping this woman? It seems strange that a pirate would risk such a journey for no reason."

"What the hell, man," Naruto said, getting up into Dalton's face, "Just because I'm a pirate now doesn't mean I'm a heartless bastard. My best friend's a doctor and she'd punch me into orbit if I let a sick person die when I could help them."

Vivi got between the two of them, "Naruto calm down. Dalton's just being cautious. There are some people who would do bad things to people like her."

"No, I apologize," Dalton said, "I've been on edge and expected the worst. But I could see it in your eyes. You mean her no harm."

"Then let's get moving," Naruto urged, "Like you said, Vivi, we don't have the time to waste."

"Dalton," a woman's voice called out. Dalton opened the door. Outside a large woman approached the home.

"I've heard we've got some sick guests,"she said.

"Yes," Dalton, "One of them is in here. We're preparing to set out to find that doctor…."

"Well then I have good news for you," she interrupted, "She's in Cocoa Weed."

"What," Dalton exclaimed, "That's the nearest village!"

"Crap," Usopp added, "Luffy and Sanji are headed for an empty castle."

"Then we head over to that town," Naruto said, "And get her to head back home, with our guest here coming along."

"Yes," Dalton said, "I'll ready my sleigh. Get her bundled up. We'll be traveling quick and we don't need her falling back into hypothermia."

"Got it," Vivi said, rushing into the home to gather up blankets.

Naruto looked down at their poisoned castaway.

"Don't worry," he said to her, "we'll get you patched up. Believe it."

The woman let out another raspy breath and tossed in the bed.

"Mata-sensei,"she groaned out.

Naruto perked up, "Hey, you awake?"

She didn't answer, only letting out a pained groan.

"She's really out of it," Naruto said as Vivi returned, arms ladened with blankets.

"Naruto, give me a hand," she ordered.

"Got it," he replied, and carefully pulled the woman into a sitting position. He held her upright as Vivi wrapped her up. Soon only her face was visible under the cocoon of blankets.

"Guys, Dalton's back," Usopp called from outside.

"OK, up we go," Naruto said, lifting the girl into a carry. She snuggled into Naruto's warm embrace as she let out another pained groan.

"….Matatabi-sensei," she said, her voice a strained whisper.

Naruto froze.

"What did you say," he whispered down at the woman. She remained silent.

"Naruto," Vivi said, "did she say something?"

"I think," Naruto whispered, "she knows one of my friends."

He looked up, "I think she may have been on the same ship."

"Then we have to hurry and get her back on her feet," Vivi said, "So she can help you look for her."

Naruto nodded, fighting down the despair that had welled up.

"Right," he said, loading the girl into the sleigh, "Matatabi's way too strong to be taken out by those Wapol guys. She out there," he looked down at the young woman, "And we're going to find her."

With them all loaded, Dalton let out a sharp cry and flicked the reigns, urging the curly horned goats to run. They sped out of Big Horn.

* * *

A figure pulled herself up onto the cold shoreline. Water clung to attire and matted her fur and hair. The cold ripped through her and she grit her teeth. She let out a defiant cry and arcs of Electro shot from her body.

The mini lighting storm evoked steam as it heated the water on her and the snow around her. When it abated, Matatabi stood panting from exertion. Her fur, hair and clothing were drier after her display of power, at the cost of her hair and fur now standing on end.

She payed no mind to her appearance and looked for signs of civilization.

"Smoke," she said, spotting several columns raising above the treeline. She began to moved towards them, slowly at first, but gaining speed with each step.

"There must be a town through the woods," she reasoned, "I can hope that Myukuru made it there as well. And that they have a medic."

She sped into the forest, the safety of her pupil and friend driving her forward. That, and a small fire of vengeance towards the men who had attacked them and the Alday Pirates.

* * *

"Your Majesty," Chess called out from the crow's nest.

"What," Wapol said, "Have you spotted those pirates from yesterday?"

"No, sir," came the reply, "But look. We've returned."

Sure enough, Wapol could see the namesake of his kingdom in the distance.

A figure stepped besides Wapol as he looked put over the sea.

"It's good to see those peeks again," he spoke.

"Musshuru," Wapol said, "You've recovered."

"Yes, I'm sorry for missing yesterday's raid, brother," he said smoothly, "Hopefully that monster survived. I so wish to hunt it down after what it did to me.

"But let's focus on returning to our kingdom."

"My kingdom," Wapol corrected.

"Yes, of course. _Your_ kingdom."

* * *

 **And cut. So many things coming together and people so close yet so far away. Can Dalton's mighty goats make it to Cocoa Weed in time? Will Luffy and Sanji find an empty castle? Will Matatabi run into Naruto before Wapol and Musshuru make landfall. Well you'll have to read the next chapter to find out.**

 **Drop a review, as I do quite like them.**

 **See ya later!**


	20. Steep Climb

**Hello, chapter 20 here. Milestone chapter puts us over 80,000 words. Can I make to 100,000 by New Years? I'll try. Thanks to all who reviewed and followed. Let's gone on with the show.**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Chapter 20:Steep Climb

Wind rushed passed as the sleigh sped through the chilly woods. Dalton had informed them that at their current speed, they would arrive at Cocoa Weed soon.

"I apologize," he said, his voice raised to counter the wind, "I heard Kureha had come down from the mountain yesterday, so I assumed she wouldn't be back down for a few days. I sent your crew out there for no reason."

"You had no way of knowing," Vivi said, "And at least Luffy and Sanji are bring Nami to where the doctor is going to be, so that counts for something."

"Yeah," Usopp added, "All we need to do is meet up with this doctor, hand of our guest and tell her to rush on home."

"Still," Dalton said, his voice quiet, nearly drowned out by the wind, "It's my fault this country doesn't even have enough doctors."

"What," Vivi said "Dalton, how could that be your fault?"

Dalton gripped the reigns tighter. "In any case, let's hurry."

He urged their goats to run faster.

Naruto remained silent as he kept vigil over their poisoned patient. Despite his normally optimistic outlook, he couldn't help but to dwell on the dark idea that Matatabi was in some perilous situation. Those thoughts naturally expanded to Sasuke and the other Tailed Beasts.

Naruto's imagination conjured horrific scenarios they could be caught in. Trapped on a desert island with no way to escape, caught up in some war, adrift at sea, each worst than the last.

The sleigh hit a rough patch of trail and knocked Naruto from his negative thoughts. Something poked him in the leg and his eyes were drawn to the offender, a sheathed sword.

Usopp, jostled by the rough terrain, noticed Naruto staring at the weapon.

"Oh, yeah," the marksman said, drawing Naruto eyes to meet Usopp's, "You and Vivi didn't grab her sword. I figured that she might feel better having it with her when she gets cured and wakes up."

Naruto nodded, banishing the negative thoughts from his head, "Good idea, Usopp. Hey Dalton, how much longer until we get to this Cocoa place?"

"We're almost there," the island native replayed, "You can see the smoke from their chimneys over the trees now."

Sure enough, several columns of smoke were visible above the canopy. A few minutes later the buildings began to appear though the trees. Dalton drove the sleigh into the town and stopped in front of a restaurant called 'Stool'.

"This is the most popular place in the town," Dalton explained as they slid out of the sleigh, "If Kureha is in town, someone inside should know."

He lead them inside, Naruto carrying the unconscious woman.

' _Really wish we knew her name,'_ he thought as he walking into the eatery, ' _It's kinda weird having to call her 'girl' and other stuff.'_

"What," Usopp cried, "She left already!?"

' _Guess I shouldn't have gotten out of the sleigh.'_

A young boy, laying on a couch, nodded, "Yeah. She treated me. Something 'bout my bones were sick."

A man carrying dished addressed Dalton, "You looking for the doctor?"

"Yes," Dalton replied, "We've got two different medical situations on our hands. Does anyone know where she may have gone?"

"I think I heard she was heading for Gyasta," one of the patrons supplied.

"Gyasta," Naruto asked, shifting the woman in his arms so she was more comfortable, or at least what he thought was more comfortable, "How far away is that?"

"Quite a bit away," Dalton said with a frown, "Several hours north, along the lake shore. Quite a popular spot for ice skating."

"Then we can't just stand around," Vivi stated, already heading to the door, "We need to get moving."

The doors burst open before Vivi could reach them, and a young man, rifle slung across his back, barged in.

"Dalton," the man said, his voice elevated and tense.

Dalton turned to the man, "What's wrong? Wait, weren't you on guard duty? Has something happened?"

"A ship," the man said, "A ship came up from under the ocean. All the other guards were attacked. It, it was Wapol. Wapol's back!"

The man's statement sent a shiver of fear through everyone in the room, now so silent a pin could have been heard.

"Where," Dalton said, his voice low, "was Wapol heading?"

"He's was heading straight for Big Horn!"

Dalton was moving before the man finished relaying the information. He paused just long enough to tell his guests to take his sleigh and head for Gyasta, before he strode outside and jumped onto a nearby horse.

He urged the beast forward, snow shooting up behind them as they sped towards Big Horn.

' _Wapol,'_ Dalton thought as the wind bit at his exposed face, ' _it's time to settle things once and for all'_

The horse wasn't moving fast enough for Dalton, as so he jumped off the beast. As Dalton flew through the air his body began to change. Dark fur formed on his skin and his hands and feet began to melt into hooves. His face elongated into a bovine shape and horns sprouted atop his head.

Dalton landed on all fours and thundered down the forest path.

' _I'm not doing this for justice, or other noble intentions. We bare the same sins. Just you wait, Wapol!'_

* * *

Wapol stood atop his woolly hippo as the finished his meal of someone's roof, letting out a laugh.

"Delicious," he shouted, "Citizens of Drum, everything in this kingdom is nothing but food for me to enjoy! Kuromarimo, tell the people why I'm so great!"

Kuromarimo bowed his dark head, "Off course, sire. The fact you are king proves your greatness, your majesty."

Off to the side, behind Wapol, Musshuru let out a scoff.

' _Enjoy your victory for now, brother. Soon I'll take back what was mine to begin with.'_

Kuromarimo knelt before his king, "Sire, it seems that those Straw Hats were heading for the castle."

"What," Wapol shouted, "Why would they go there?"

"They're _pirates_ , brother," Musshuru said, "They probably are trying to take some of the treasury."

"No, Lord Musshuru," Kuromarimo said, "It seems in your absence, that witch Dr. Kureha has taken up residence in the castle."

"What," Wapol shouted, even louder than before, "That hag is living in my castle!"

He turned to address his solders, "How dare that hag make a mockery of me! Men, we march on the castle! I'll devour that hag, along with those pirates!"

"No, this as far as you'll go!"

Dalton rushed into the town, looking fully human, drawing his shovel-like blade. He leap at his former sovereign and brought the blade down upon the tyrant's neck.

The force of the impact drove Wapol back, knocking him of his woolly stead and on the snow.

"Gyaa," he screamed, blood flowing from his cut neck, "I've been wounded." His words began to slur, as his blood left his body. "I'm going to die!"

"That's precisely why I've come here," Dalton said, "And I'll be glad once you're gone."

"Dalton," the two ministers, Kuromarimo and Chess, said as they shifted into combat stances; the clown-like chess drawing his bow and the afro-styled Kuromarimo bring up his afro-like boxing gloves.

"I'm surprised you're alive," Chess said, arrow trained on Dalton.

"It's hardly surprising," Dalton replied, "After all, Drum Kingdom was the foremost when it came to medical research and doctors."

"Yes, doctors," Kuromarimo said, "MD-20, attend the king. External wound unit, deploy."

Several men appeared from with Wapol's retinue of solders, donned in medical scrubs, wearing gloves and face masks. They descended upon Wapol with practiced precision, moving with grace as the tended Wapol's wounds, even repaying the minor damage to the king's armor.

"Ahh," Wapol said, "I though I was a goner."

"We couldn't be so lucky," Musshuru muttered, but with everyone focused on Wapol and Dalton, no one noticed.

"This land has no need for you," Dalton said, his voice resolute, "Leave this island, Wapol."

"Hmm, did you just use me name," Wapol scowled, "You're supposed to say, 'Your Majesty'. After all you are my subject."

"Dalton's not your subject," one of the townsfolk said, his courage stoked by Dalton's presence, "He's the only one from the former regime that fought for our country. He's risked his life for us!"

"It's a shame you didn't die," Wapol sneered, "While you were still captain of the Royal Guard! Mahahaha! You've survived well for a country without doctors."

"Drum may have had the best doctor's in the world," Dalton responded, "not that any outside her shores could have known that, outside of the twenty you hired and kept in your castle, that no doctor's lived in the kingdom. Because you exiled them!"

"Well that was the law," Wapol said flippantly.

"It's an absurdity," Dalton shot back, "that a county would have to beg it's king for access to medicine and care. No law should turn a county's people into hostages. Such things are call crimes!"

"Are you finished," Wapol said, flicking his hand to signal his men to take aim at Dalton, "Well even if you weren't, it's time for you to die. Men, kill him."

Dalton clenched his fist and grin his teeth in anger. His features began to change, growing more bestial.

"Because of the debt I owed your father, I hoped that one day you would realize the err of your ways, but it seems that was futile of me to hold that hope," Dalton said, his face looking more like an ox.

"Crap, that's his Bison model Ox Ox fruit power," one of Wapol's men said, "Men, fire!"

The line of solders fired at Dalton, his transformation complete, leaving him looking like a cross between man and beast. Dalton began to weave around the bullets, his speed leaving transparent afterimages as he danced across the cold ground.

"Just because you were my men once," Dalton growled, "doesn't me I'm going to go easy on you. Fiddle Banff!"

He rush at the men, blade spinning before him. He crashed into their line, sending them flying as the passed them.

"So that's the power of a Zoan-type Devil Fruit," one of the onlookers said in amazement.

Dalton glared at his former king and those that followed him, "You people have no place here. A kingdom that would choose to abandon it's people at the first sign of trouble is better off being destroyed."

Chess scoffed, "Look at you saying such arrogant words."

"We used to make up the king's 'Three Heads of Staff'," Kuromarimo said, "You know you can't take us both on."

Chess smiled and drew his bow, "And besides, we know your weakness!"

Dalton looked back at where Chess was aiming. A small group of men were running to the town. At their front was the man that had informed him that Wapol had returned. He had rallied the people of Cocoa Weed to fight. And they were heading straight into danger.

Chess loosed his arrows and Dalton rushed to intercept them, ready to sacrifice everything to save his people. He blurred in front of the charging men, the three arrows heading right for him.

A blur of motion to his right caught his eye as the projectiles neared, a blur of blue and black. Twin flashes of steel, faintly sparking with electricity reached the two nearest arrows, snapping the deadly projectiles before they could find their mark.

The figure, however could not strike the three arrow. A downward sword strike missed by centimeters and the arrow punctured Dalton in his lower abdomen.

The Bison man let out a grunt of pain as the arrow ran him threw. He'd seen Chess shoot enough times to know the arrow was sticking out behind him. He heard the men behind him skid to a sudden stop. He wasn't sure if it was because of his move to defend them, or the newcomer who had tried to save him.

' _Is she, a Zoan,'_ he thought, fighting down the pain to focus on his would be savior. She stood in front of him, her two swords held in a relaxed guard. Her dark gray kimono did not hide the blue and black fur on her arms and legs, and her black hair flowed freely. A pair of ears atop her head were turned towards Wapol and her postured spoke of a deep anger at his former king. Her two tails flicked back and forth, occasionally an arc of electricity passed between the two appendages.

"I am sorry I was not able to stop all the arrows,"she spoke, her voice a rich contralto, though tinged with weariness. "I would suggests summoning a medic to attend you. I do not know why you are fighting these fiends, but I have my own business with them."

Dalton tried to speak, but blood pooled in his mouth, eliciting a cough. The men from Cocoa Weed and some from Big Horn rushed to his side. Someone pressed something onto his wounds. He began to fade, his vision going dark as the feline newcomer began to advance on Wapol and his men.

* * *

Matatabi strode steadily towards the men who had attacked the Alday Pirates, had killed them when they tired to defend their ship. Who had launched Myukuru into the sea. Vengeance burned within her, letting her ignore the cold that threaten to freeze her and the exhaustion that plagued her ever step.

It was a different emotion that what she had felt in the Elemental Nations. There, it had been a selfish anger. She raged for herself, at the ninja that attacked her, subdued her and sealed her with Jinchuriki. But now her anger felt righteous. She was no longer angry for her own sake, she had someone to fight for. And she would let that anger be stated.

Her eyes met the man that had knocked Myukuru into the sea and had prior, released some kind of cloud that poisoned their ship mates. Her eye twitched at hos uninjured he appeared.

"So you survived," the man said, his upturned hand releasing a small plume of poisoned dust, "I wonder if that other girl did as well."

Before Matatabi could retort, the ground shook beneath them. Everyone turned their eyes to the mountains. A wall of snow, carrying with it the debris of the forest came rumbling down, heading right for Big Horn.

Everyone began to scatter, running as fast as they could to avoid being buried by the wave of snow.

"Chess, Kuromarimo, get on," Wapol shouted from atop his hippo as his solders ran around him. The two ministers climbed atop the steed. Musshuru also jumped atop the beast.

"Robson," Wapol commanded his steed, "Switch to serious mode!"

The hippo let out a snort and stood up, stretching it's legs to their maximum. With it's long legs Robson the White Walkie sped out of Big Horn. Wapol's doctors tried to catch a ride on the furry hippo, but Wapol kicked at them when they tried.

Matatabi began to follow the fleeing Wapol when she noticed the fallen form of Dalton, face down in the snow. In the rush to escape the avalanche, the men who were attending him had dropped the wounded man. She saw his body shift, losing the bison-like qualities and returning to a fully human form.

' _That must be a wielder of a Zoan-type Devil Fruit,'_ she thought, recalling Myukuru's explanations. Her eyes flashed to the retreating hippo, before snapping back to the fallen man, a man who risked his life to save others.

Matatabi altered her course, her sense of honor quieting her thirst for vengeance.

' _I will have to work fast,'_ she thought as she sheathed one of her swords. With the other she cut through the arrow shaft. Sheathing her blade, she knelt down at his side and slipped her arms under the large man. She let out a grunt of effort as she hauled him upright.

' _He is at least two feet taller than I am,'_ she noted as she strained under the man's bulk, _'and I have not not time to recover my strength.'_

She knew it was foolish to risk herself like this. She had her pupil to find, or at least avenge. Her siblings were out in the world, just waiting for her to find them. As was Uzumaki Naruto.

And on some level she knew _he_ would not have left this valiant man to die, so neither would she.

She began to move, her legs burning from the exertion. Slowly she picked up speed as the wall of white closed in behind her. She grit her teeth as she tensed her legs and jumped, landing atop on of the town's buildings.

She held onto the roof's narrow protrusion as the snow washed over the town. The avalanche crashed into her and the unconscious Dalton and for a moment she withstood nature's onslaught. Then the cold began to affect her, her fingers being to lose their hold.

She let out a defiant cry as she was pushed off the roof, both her and Dalton vanishing into the cold expanse of white.

* * *

 _Right after Dalton heads back to Bighorn_

Naruto, Usopp and Vivi, along with their unconscious passenger, rushed back to the sleigh and with the guide of one of the residents of Cocoa Weed, headed for Gyasta. Usopp took the reigns while Vivi fished out a map she had seen tucked under the seat. Naruto took the rear seat, carefully placing their passenger beside him.

Cocoa Weed quickly faded behind them as the goats pulled them through the woods. Vivi took her eyes of the map and glanced back at the girl.

"How's she doing," she questioned Naruto.

"I don't know," Naruto almost growled out.

"Hey," Vivi said, throwing her hands up in a placating fashion, "No need to take it out on me."

Naruto ran a gloved hand threw his hair and sighed.

"Sorry," he said, his tone contrite, "Guess I'm just stressed out. I don't even know if she really knows Matatabi, or if its the Matatabi I know. But between this and Nami's sickness…."

He shook his head, "The sooner we find this doctor lady, the better. How far away you think we are from this Gyasta place?"

"I don't know," Vivi said sheepishly as she turned her attention to the map, "But I'm sure we're on the right path. I think."

"You think," Usopp interjected, "Luffy and Sanji are heading to an empty castle right now. And Nami might not have a lot of time left! Who knows what those two would do in that case! You're a princess, you have to figure something out."

"What does being a princess have anything to do with reading maps," Vivi shot back, "If you're concerned with where we're going, you read the map."

She waved the map before Usopp's eyes.

"I wouldn't be able to tell north from south with all this snow even with a map," Usopp bemoaned, "But there should be some sign posts. I saw some when we headed to Cocoa Weed. Keep your eyes open guys."

"Right," both Naruto and Vivi responded, not noticing that they had passed a sign moments before while they converse. That sign signaled that Gyasta was to the left. Oblivious to the missed turn, they kept their current route, the path slowly become less traveled and rougher.

Soon, however, the path became overrun with snow, and their goat-powered sleigh could not longer travel.

"Great," Usopp bemoaned, "the snow's so deep I can't even see the road anymore!"

"We've gone pretty far up the mountain," Vivi noticed, "I think we may have gone the wrong way."

"We're going to be chasing this crazy granny across the whole island at this rate," Naruto said, "Maybe we should just head up to the castle. We know she be going there at some point."

Suddenly, the quiet wintery setting was upset by a deep rumbling sound. The trio of pirates spun their heads around, looking to the source of the noise. Their heads then all turned towards the mountain, horror painting their faces.

"Avalanche," they screamed in unison. They scrambled out of the sleigh, Vivi pulling the pin leashing the goats to the sleigh so they run from the wave of snow falling towards them.

Naruto scooped up their poisoned passenger but before he fled he noticed her sword. He didn't know if it meant anything to her, but it was something familiar to her. He knew he'd be heartbroken if something happened to his forehead protector.

With his hands occupied and Vivi and Usopp already running down the path, Naruto only had one option. He summoned Blazing Spiral and directed the spirit to pick up the sword. The spirit gingerly picked up the sheathed blade with it's arms and cradled it with it's elbows. Its tempest of ghostly flames lightly ground against the sheath, but the blade remained firmly held in place.

Naruto began to follow after Usopp and Vivi when the girl in his arms began to cough and seize. He slowed slightly and turned his gaze to her. His eyes widened as she coughed again, a fine spray of blood passing past her lips, the red contrasting her tanned skin.

"Shit," Naruto swore, "Guys! She's getting worse!"

Usopp and Vivi didn't respond. Naruto realized that they couldn't hear him over the roar of the avalanche, not with the distance between them. He glanced back and cursed again as the wave of snow grew closer.

Naruto poured on the speed, catching up to his comrades, Blazing Spiral trailing just behind him.

"We have a problem," Naruto shouted over the avalanche.

"You think," Usopp and Vivi shouted back.

"I mean about her," he said, tilting the girl so they could see the blood around her mouth, "I don't think she's got a lot of time left."

Naruto paused for a moment, before adding, "I might be able to get over the avalanche. It's not knocking down those bigger trees, and if I can get to the top of one I can ride this out and then head up to the castle."

"Do it," Vivi said, "We'll be OK. Right, Usopp?"

"Y-yeah," the sniper said, "D-don't worry about a thing!"

"I'll keep an eye out for Luffy and Sanji," Naruto said, eyes sweeping for a good target, "Hopefully they avoided this avalanche. Let's go Spiral!"

Naruto broke away from his companions and jumped into a moderately tall tree, quickly ascending to the top. He reach the top just before the wave of snow crashed into the tree. The impact nearly knocked Naruto off balance but he recovered by wrapping his right arm around the trunk.

With a mental command he had Blazing Spiral jump above him. The spirit dispelled, letting the sword it was carrying fall. Naruto deftly caught the blade near the tsuba with his right hand and swung the end of the sheath towards his other hand. With the sword acting as a brace, Naruto rode out the avalanche, careful not to hold to tightly to the girl, who thankfully hadn't coughed after they jumped into the tree.

Soon the torrent of snow abated and Naruto surveyed the landscape. Apart from a few treetops, everything was white. He twisted back to where Usopp and Vivi had been running. They were nowhere to be seen. Naruto shook his head, clearing away the dark thoughts that had begun to take root.

"They fine," he reassured himself, "Usopp tougher than he looks and Vivi infiltrated a criminal organization. A little snow's not gonna hurt them."

He looked at his remaining companion. Her breathing seemed more labored after her coughing fit, and sweat formed more readily on her brow.

"Don't worry," he said to her as he judged the distance to the nearest tree, "next stop's the doctor's. We'll be there in no time."

And he jumped.

* * *

Naruto hurried along the empty snowy expanse, having run out a trees to run atop as the terrain became more mountainous. Thankfully, the girl in his arms hadn't seemed to grow worst, though he was sure she wasn't fairing any better.

"Almost to the mountain," he said, as much to himself as to his companion, "Just have to climb it and we'll be good."

He craned his head up as the drum shaped mountain loomed ahead of him. A few minutes later, he stood at its base, wondering just how to climb it.

"Wish I could still tree climb," Naruto bemoaned as he wracked his brain for a solution, "I could just try to climb it bare handed."

He touched the cold monolith with a bare hand, testing its durability. It was solid.

Naruto frowned for a moment before he curled his hand into a fist and drew forth his power. Ghostly fire swirled around his fist as fast as he could will it and he ran it into the stone. A dull grinding sound filled the air as spectral flame drilled into the mountain.

Naruto pulled back his hand and inspected the hole he had carved.

"I could make hand holes as we go up, but how am I going to climb without something to hold me up? Or with you in my arms?"

For a moment he considered summoning Spiral slightly above him as he climbed to carve out the way up, but dismissed it as the spirit would fall before being able to carve a hold big enough for him to grasp.

Then, an idea struck.

Naruto fished out a kunai and inspected the edge, finding it acceptable. He then drove it into the mountain at a downward angle. He pulled down on the ninja dagger, finding it more than adequate to hold their weight as they climbed. He pulled out the rest of his kunai in turn, inspecting each for cracks that could lead to problems during the climb. He found no major damage in his remaining weapons, but most were becoming dull and would grow weaker as he climbed.

He gently placed the girl down against the mountain, laying her katana against her body, and removed his kunai from the rock, holding it in his left hand. In a flash of yellow, a spiritual copy landing in his right. Naruto ran the phantom kunai into the stone and tested its hold. It matched the real kunai's holding power.

"OK this can work," he muttered, "going to be hell on my arms, but can work."

Naruto removed his winter coat, suppressing a shiver as the cold bit into his more exposed body. He twisted the garment into a crude rope. He maneuvered himself so the girl was aligned with his back, her sword sandwiched between them. Once they were flush, Naruto lifter her up, bending over to keep her from slipping. He whipped his makeshift rope around her back and pulled it taut. He tied it around his waist and stood up straight. The girl sagged a bit as gravity did its work, but she stayed affixed to his back.

"Alright," Naruto said, "Hang on tight. Going up!"

Real kunai in his left and phantom blade in his right, Naruto began to scale the mountain. Right, left, right, left, Naruto slowly made his way up the cold stone. He lost track of time as the ground grew more and more distant. His arms burned as he climbed ever higher, their combined weight beginning to wear on him.

He kicked his feet against to stone, looking for any purchase to alleviate some of the strain on his arms. When he found none, in his frustration, he kicked at the mountain. His eyes lit up as he felt a weak part of the mountain crumble away.

He smiled like a madman, "Why didn't I think of this before."

He pulled his leg back and summoned Spiral's fire around his foot and slammed it into the side. Like his fists, the blow carved a hole and Naruto let out a triumphant cry.

With a manic grin, Naruto redoubled his efforts, stabbing into the mountain with his kunai and carving up footholds with his enhanced feet.

Still the summit remained elusive. He continued his climb; right hand, left foot, left hand, right foot. As he climbed his mind wandered. At first it was the normal sort of things: worry for his friends, both on the island and elsewhere in the world, where he was going to get his next ramen meal, a random idea for the book he still needed to start working on.

But he time went on, his thoughts began to become, odd. He started to hear whispers, indistinct at first but they grew louder as he climbed. The sounds of an occupied ship played in his ears, of men shouting orders, of the sea crashing against her sides.

He heard names among the whispers, someone called for a Captain Alday, another shouted for a Quartermaster named Avery. The sound of swords clashing replaced the ship-board noise and Naruto could swear he could something in the rock.

He saw two figures engaged in swordplay. One figure, with twin tails flickering back and forth, swung with two swords, her strikes quick and fluid. The second held only one sword in front of her, her longer arms keeping the former at bay with deft, sharp movements.

He heard the two speak, one as a mentor, the other the pupil. The pupil caller her master Mata-sensei and the teacher named her Myukuru.

Naruto blinked and the vision and whispered faded. He shook his head and blinked.

"What the hell was that," he said, breathing hard, "Am I losing it?"

The girl on his back shifted, coughing lightly.

He shook his head again, "No time to think about it. Gotta keep moving."

He looked up and let out a small gasp. He could see the top of the mountain, coated in a rim of snow.

"How did I get here so quick," Naruto said, astonished. The last time he's checked the top was still hidden from view. But that was before…

Before he began to hear and see things.

"Doesn't matter," Naruto admonished himself, "Keep your head in the game, Uzumaki. Almost there."

He picked up his pace, doing his best to ignore the pain shooting up his arms and legs. He crossed the final yards with a burst of speed that surprised him. He dismissed his summoned kunai as he reached the edge, and took hold of the cold rock under the snow.

With a grunt, he hoisted himself up, dropping his real kunai in the snow to brace with his left hand. His chest heaved with heavy breath as he stood atop the mountain, his eyes widening at the sight of the castle.

It stood proudly in front of him, white and blue with tall spires. He began to walk towards the main door, his steps beginning to grow sluggish.

"Look," he said, swaying slightly as he walked, "The door's open. The doctor must be waiting for us."

He neared the open door, some part of his mind noticing the bird's nest perched atop it, and rapped his hand against it. He walked over the threshold and took in as deep a breath as he could.

"Oi, Witch Doctor," he shouted, "You've got a patient down here! She's been poisoned by some guy call Musshuru!"

And Naruto keeled over, falling flat on his face. Before he lost consciousness, he heard heavy footfalls and smiled. He'd made it. Now he could rest.

He didn't notice the tall, fur-covered figure emerge from the castle's interior. The large figure quickly made his way to the downed pair, checking over them.

"Copper," a woman's voice echoed down the halls, "is it Musshuru's work?"

"Yes," the now named Chopper said, untying the girl from the blond and pulled both into his arms, one cradled in each, "And the one who brought her is slightly frostbitten. At least he's not as injured as the other guys."

"Busy day," Kureha commented, "Hurry up and throw him in with the rubbery one. Bring the girl and ready the antidote. If I know that sadist, he'll have used his slow acting spores to make her suffer. Then we'll need to finish up on the two that idiot brought us."

"Yes, doctrine," Chopper intoned and set about on his assigned tasks. As he moved through the castle he looked down at the blond, slightly amazed that two people had risked their lives to reach them. He pushed those thoughts away, focusing on the needed medical attention their now five patients needed.

Busy day, indeed.

* * *

 **And cut. So Naruto made it Drum Castle and stumbled into the tender care of the island's sole remaining doctors. Will they be able to treated the sick and wounded? What was up with Naruto as he scaled the mountain? Did Matatabi, Dalton, Usopp and Vivi survive the avalanche? Are the goats OK? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. Which will most likely be sooner rather than later, as I'm having a ball writing this.**

 **Leave a review, if you're so inclined.**

 **See ya later!**


	21. Drawing Lines Together

**Hello, Chapter 21 is here! I'll spare you the long intro, but I do have some things to say after the chapter. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I own neither One Piece or Naruto

* * *

Chapter 21: Drawing Lines Together

Vivi trudged through the snow, dragging Usopp by his nose. What little she remembered about the landscape was useless in the aftermath of the avalanche. Thankfully Dalton's goats seemed to know where to go, and Vivi followed their footprints.

"Come on, Usopp," she huffed out, "Hang in there."

Usopp let out a pained groan, "Vivi, not so loud. I'm having the best dream. There're these beautiful flowers and a river and I think I'm in heaven."

"No," Vivi shouted, hoisting Usopp up and smacking his face to bring some life back to him, "That might be heaven. It's not time for you to go, so don't fall asleep!"

Usopp let out a gasp, his eyes opening wide and Vivi let out a relieved breath. Then Usopp fainted again, slurring some nonsense about the Usopp Pirates.

"No, you're not dying, Usopp," Vivi screamed, repeatedly smacking the sniper's face until it began to swell.

Soon, thanks to Vivi's 'skillful' medical practices, Usopp was back on his feet.

"Thanks for saving me back there," he said, gingerly touching his face, "I'm glad you're alright. But is my face a bit, swollen?"

Vivi did her best to remain calm, patently avoiding looking at Usopp's bulbous head.

"It's probably, um, frostbite. Yeah, frostbite," she said, "I hope these goat tracks are leading us back to a village."

"Yeah," Usopp said, still poking his tender face, "Think Naruto made it up that mountain?"

"I hope so."

They walked in silence for a short while, navigating around snow drifts. One drift however, shook as they approached it. It broke apart, startling the two as Zoro emerged from within, shirtless and shivering.

"What rotten luck," Zoro muttered, unaware of Vivi and Usopp behind him, "An avalanche on top of being freezing cold. Guess I can count this as endurance training."

"Zoro," Usopp cried, obviously surprised at the swordsman sudden appearance.

He turned, "Oh, Vivi."

He stopped short when he looked at Usopp. He spent a moment, critically examining the sniper's face.

"Oh, it's you Usopp," he said, finally recognizing him, "What are you two doing out here?"

"What are _we_ doing out here," Vivi shouted at the swordsman, "What are _you_ doing out here!?"

"Ice water swimming," Zoro stated plainly, as the trio began to walk again.

"Swimming," Vivi shouted, "On a Winter Island?"

"Yeah," Zoro shrugged, "Saw some fish, surprisingly, and followed them upstream. Then I got lost, so I just started walking in the woods. Got lost here too."

"How can you be so stupid," Usopp said, his face beginning to return to normal.

"Whatever," Zoro said nonchalantly, "Just lend me your coat, Usopp."

"No, find your own!"

"Then how about your boots? At least one?"

"No!"

* * *

They walked for a while longer, Vivi and Usopp filling Zoro in on what had transpired. He took it in stride.

"So Luffy and Curly Brows took Nami up the mountain to find some crazy doctor and Naruto went there too with some lady you guys found later. That about it?" he repeated.

"Yeah," Vivi said, "And that guy who attacked us yesterday, Wapol, may be back on the island. So we'll need to be careful."

"Huh, guess that explains those guys in uniforms in the town down there," Zoro said, as he stood atop a small snow hill. Usopp and Vivi rushed to see what Zoro pointed out, joining him on the hill. Below them a number of men with guns stood in front of the section of the village fully buried by the avalanche. Civilians stood opposite them, looking tense. Both sides seemed to be having words with the other, but they were still too far to hear.

"Usopp, I think we made it back to Big Horn," Vivi said, noting the architecture.

"Wasn't Dalton running back here to deal with Wapol," Usopp said.

"Yeah he was," Vivi replied, "we need to get down there."

"So we're clear those guy down with are bad guys, right," Zoro asked as they hurried down to the town.

"Yeah, they're bad guys," Usopp said, "Why does that matter?"

"Those coats look warm," Zoro replied.

"Are you really planning to attack them just to get a some warm clothing!"

"Yep."

"Let's not make things worse down there, Mr. Bushido," Vivi tried to reign in the swordsman, "We don't want to get the townspeople caught in the crossfire. And you don't even have your swords."

"So I'll wait for them to make the first move," Zoro reasoned.

Vivi let out a sigh, "That's probably the best I'll get with you anyway."

As they neared the village, they could make out what the two groups were arguing about.

"What happened to Dalton," Vivi asked the nearest villager after she heard that Wapol's men were keeping the people from looking under the snow for him.

"He was shot by one of Wapol's ministers," the man replied, "Last we saw of him was right as the avalanche hit. We, dropped him to find cover."

He trailed off, guilt coloring his face. Another villager spoke up.

"I saw that cat lady try to help him," the woman said, "She took him up one of the roofs. But that's the last I saw. They could have been swept off."

"Cat lady," Vivi asked.

"Yeah," a third villager spoke, "She showed up out of nowhere. Was wielding two swords and took out two of the arrows that were fired at Dalton."

"A sword wielding cat," Zoro said, drawing several gawking stares from the villagers at his lack of attire, "The Grand Line just gets more interesting every day."

"Wait, a cat," Usopp asked, "Like cat cat or a human-looking cat?"

"Well, she looked walked on two legs and up right, if that's what you're asking," the second villager replied, "But she covered in fur."

"Usopp, you don't think," Vivi said to the sniper.

"Yeah, it couldn't be anyone else."

"Mind filling me in here," Zoro complained, completely lost.

"The girl Naruto took up the mountain might be the student of one of the people Naruto's looking for from his old home," Usopp said, while Vivi tried to get more information from the villagers, "He said she was a giant cat, like that guy from Little Garden was a giant tanuki. So we figured she would be like human-sized."

Zoro nodded, "So one of Naruto's friends might be buried under the snow, along with this Dalton guy, right?"

"Yeah, looks that way," Usopp said.

"Then maybe we should take care of what's stopping these people from digging them out," Zoro said, cracking his fists.

Before Zoro could make his way to confront the soldiers, one of the townspeople shouted, pointing over the snowbanks, "Look over there!"

Everyone, soldier, villager, and pirate, turned to the indicated direction. Just beyond the village, two figures slowly lumbered towards it. The larger of the two leaned heavily on the second, the broken shaft of an arrow protruding from his abdomen. The other was a lithe figure, female in contrast, a sword sheathed on each hip. She bore the weight of her companion readily enough, her eyes focused forward.

Those eyes narrowed as she took in the sight of the soldiers.

"Dalton," she said, "It would seem that Wapol left his men in your village. And I do not think they are approaching to render aid."

True to her word, a number of the soldiers had pulled away from the town and were moving towards them. She counted twenty-five.

The island native blearily looked at his home town, "Then they are still committed to Wapol. Even after he left them to die in that avalanche."

Matatabi nodded, "If they continue to advance on us, I will have to draw my blades."

Dalton sighed, "I hate that we must spill the blood of my countrymen, even ones who have turned on their people. But you what you must. We have to stop Wapol from truly regaining control of this country."

Nodding, Matatabi helped Dalton down to the ground, mindful of his wounds. Then she resumed her course froward, not missing a step as she drew her swords. The soldiers, taking her act as the sign it was, prepared to fight.

Matatabi smirked as the men drew swords and leveled rifles at her. Then she blurred into motion, crossing the remaining distance. She slashed her blades, Electro running down their edges. The electrified steel cut into men as she weaved through their ranks. The men screamed as their flesh was cut open and electricity ran into their bodies.

Zoro watched from back in the village as Matatabi tore into Wapol's soldiers. Most of them at gone out to, he guessed, finish off that Dalton guy, leaving a small force to keep the town under control.

"Well," he said, cracking his neck, "Guess I've sat around long enough."

"Wait, Zoro, what..." Usopp began to say, before the swordsman rushed towards one of the remaining soldiers. He stuck the man with a powerful backhanded punch, knocking the man back. Before the other soldiers could respond, Zoro striped off the man's coat, gloves and boots and donned them himself.

"Man," he remarked, "these really are warm."

Zoro then sized up the other soldiers. There weren't that many, he counted fourteen, but they were coming to attack him.

"Let's see if you guys can give me a workout."

Zoro headed straight for one of the soldiers wielding a cutlass style sword. A swift jab to the face made the man drop it, and Zoro deftly snatched up the blade. He spun, blade catching another in the torso. The man went down, and Zoro scoped up another sword.

He worked his way through the remainder, finding there efforts to stop or kill him laughable. He made quick work off them, not even bothering to employ any of his usual two sword style attacks.

"I'm not even breaking a sweat," he commented as he cut though the rifle a soldier was using as a defense, the tip of the blade biting into the man as it swung down. He glanced towards his ally in this fight against Wapol's minions.

' _She's slowing down,'_ he noted, easily dodging a clumsy swing of a sword, before slicing the assailant down, ' _She started off quick, but she's tiring real fast. She's still pushed those guys back though.'_

With a lazy backwards slash, Zoro put down the last soldier. He again turned his attention to the other battle. Of the twenty-five men that went out to attack, she'd already dealt with twenty. The remaining five seemed to have regrouped and were pulling a fighting retreat.

Matatabi snarled as her latest attack was parried. The last hours had put her body past her limits. Though she had only had a body of flesh and blood for less than a month, she had become acutely aware of her strength and limitations. And after her ordeals, she was slightly amazed she was still capable of fighting, albeit at a greatly reduced level.

' _It must that adage about adrenalin,'_ she reasoned, her blades slamming into her opponent's again, ' _though it would seem that adrenalin cannot restore my Electro.'_

She tried to run a current into her blades but all she could was elicit some weak sparks. She drew back, lowering her guard in an attempt to provoke an attack. Her gambit worked as the man thrust his blade at her 'unprotected' center. She flashed her left blade up, catching the attack before it became even a small threat and knocked the blade from her enemy's hand.

Disarmed, the man tried to bring up his arms to shield himself, only for Matatabi's right blade to shoot past his feeble defense and pierce the man in the shoulder.

He fell and Matatabi pressed into the remaining four men, driving them closer to the town. She noticed now that the soldiers that had remained in the town had been defeated. The townspeople were beginning to rush out towards Dalton, presumably to help the man into a warm building to render medical aid.

One person, however, was heading straight for her.

' _No, he is heading for the soldiers.'_

Sure enough, the green haired man rushed at the back of the soldiers. The rear most man, hearing his footsteps in the snow, turned to see what was approaching him. At first, the man smiled, seeing someone wearing their uniform, weapons drawn, coming to their aid. Then he realized that none of their number had green hair.

Before he could raise an alarm, Zoro slashed him with his pilfered swords, sending his sprawling to the ground. The sudden defeat of their comrade broke the others careful formation, and the two sword wielding pirates pounced on them.

Both Zoro and Matatabi cut down one man each the moment they lost their composure. Then, with a degree of coordination not seen outside of years of training together, their blades flashed towards the last man, hers slashing up the man's left, his doing the same to the other side.

The pair of sword users leveled a glace at each other as the final man collapsed to the ground.

"So," Zoro said, "Usopp and Vivi tell me you might know one of our crew."

She did not know any Usopp or Vivi, but was curious, "And just who might I know of your crew?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

Matatabi sat in an excavated building while one of Wapol's doctors looked her over. Normally she would not have entertained having anyone associated with that man assist her, it would seem that something one doctor said to Dalton had convinced the man to trust them.

"Now," the doctor said, "I don't know much about Minks. Thought they might just be some kind of story sailors and pirates told on long nights. But well, here you are. And remarkably similar to human physiology. Er, no offense, miss."

"No it is fine," she said, "Doctor, the person my pupil was taken to, is she a good doctor?"

The doctor paused, "While her bedside manner leaves much to be desired, she is, without a doubt one of the best medical minds I had ever seen. There's a reason why she was hunted by Kin…., by Wapol so doggedly."

Matatabi nodded, having learned of some of the country's dark past in the last few hours. "Dalton believes Wapol is heading for the castle. Is he right?"

"Yes," the doctor, "When Wapol heard that Kureha had taken the castle as her home, he was quite incensed."

"Then I fear I must cut this exam short," Matatabi said as she rose from her seat.

"Wait, what," the doctor sputtered, "I haven't been able to properly check for injuries. You said you spent some days adrift in the sea. Its amazing enough that you didn't succumb to hypothermia, but even you can't argue that you aren't at your full capacity."

"My pupil was taken to that castle," Matatabi retorted, slipping on a borrowed coat, "I would be remiss in my duty as a teacher if I left her in harm's way. And I have other business with reaching that place."

"Naruto, you mean," a female voice said.

Matatabi turned to see the green haired swordsman, Zoro she recalled, enter with two others; a long-nosed man and a girl with blue hair.

"Yes," she said, "I apologize. I never learned the rest of your names."

"Vivi," the girl said, "And this is Usopp. And you're Matatabi, right?"

She nodded, "I see Naruto has informed you of me. How much has he told you?"

"You mean about the whole 'from another world' thing? He wasn't exactly secretive about it," Zoro said.

Vivi whipped her head towards the swordsman, "Wait, what?"

"Oh, guess we never really told ya," Zoro shrugged, "Have Naruto explain it. It's his story anyway."

"Well at least I do not have to hide my origins to you," Matatabi said, "I am not fond of subterfuge. But I am afraid I can not linger. Wapol is headed to the castle, if we are not aware."

"We've heard," Zoro said, his tone unconcerned, "But that castle's got more than Naruto defending it."

"That's right," Usopp added, "Luffy, our captain and Sanji, our cook went up there before we ran into your student. Our navigator, Nami was sick, you see."

"They're both extremely strong," Vivi continued, "They should be able to beat them if they attack."

"We will still need to reach them," Matatabi countered, "I fear my nerves will not settle until I see Myukuru alive and well."

"Myukuru," Vivi tested the name, "So that's her name. We weren't able to ask her."

Matatabi raised an eyebrow, "You saw her?"

"We were with Naruto when the townspeople found her," Vivi recounted, "Naruto was insistence on helping her, even before she maybe muttered your name in her sleep."

"Then I owe you my gratitude," Matatabi said, "For helping her with while I was unable."

"There's no need for that," Vivi said, "We would have done the same thing for anyone. We were already to help her before she said your name."

"Still," Zoro chimed in, "She's right. We will need to head up there at some point."

At the moment, a loud crash echoed through the building. The pirates hurried out to see Dalton stumble out of the room that was turned into an operating room, the bandaged man pushing upon the exterior door, opening it to the cold.

"Dalton," a doctor called to him, "You can't move so recklessly. Your wounds need time to heal."

"We don't have the luxury of time," Dalton spat, "Now's the time to fight. We just managed to restore this country's freedom, even if it came with tragic destruction. If we let it fall back into darkness, it will rot forever."

By now, the townsfolk had gathered and heard Dalton's words.

"Dalton, we're still injured," one man tried to reason with him, "And we don't have the strength to combat Wapol, especially if he's still got Chess, Kuromarimo and Musshuru with him."

"I will finish this myself," Dalton exclaimed, "Even if I must sacrifice myself to fully end Wapol's hold on our country."

Usopp moved by the man's words, knelt in front of Dalton, his back to the man.

"I'll carry you up the mountain," he proclaimed, "Get on!"

Dalton looked at Usopp skeptically, "I don't think .…"

"No," Usopp shouted, "Now is the time for Captain Usopp to be the hero!"

Zoro shook his head and walked up to Dalton, easily hefting the man onto his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"Let's go," he simply stated before heading towards the village's exit.

"Zoro, what the hell," Usopp exclaimed, kicking the swordsman's shins, "I was about to showcase my amazing strength!"

"Stop kicking me, Usopp," Zoro yelled, "We need to get up there fast, and couldn't wait for your power up. Now hurry up."

Matatabi watched the exchange with a stunned looked, before she turned to Vivi.

"Is that a normal interaction," she asked.

"Usopp's usually not that forward," Vivi said, "I guess meeting those giants really boosted his confidence."

"Giants," Matatabi said, "I was told there that giants did not venture to this part of the sea."

"Well, they were fighting a century long honor duel, so maybe they choose that island because it was unexpected."

Matatabi nodded, "I supposed we should follow them then."

The pair set off after the men.

"Hey wait," one of the townsfolk shouted at them, "You don't need to walk all the way there. We can fix up a ropeway and get you there a half an hour."

"Wait," another man interjected, "Weren't all the ropeways taken down?"

"Someone set one up just outside Gyasta. They used a white rope, so it's kinda hard to see it."

"Isn't that where Dr. Kureha was seen last," Vivi stated.

"Yeah, "Usopp said, "Maybe that's how she got up and down the mountain. Her own secret ropeway."

"Then," Matatabi added, "She may already be back at the castle."

"Everyone," someone in the town cried, "Ready whatever sleighs you can. We're heading for Gyasta!"

* * *

Among the many sudden guests at Drum Castle, two slept fitfully as they recovered from their particular afflictions. Both dreamed of an indistinct darkness, filled with distant shapes and voices.

Myukuru shifted in her bed as the dream took shape. The darkness resolved into a shadowy village, nestled beneath a large mountain. She could make out something carved into that stone edifice, five faces, it seemed to her.

She walked in this darken village, most of the buildings simply black blocks, but some bore more form. She past a stall of some sort, and the scent of broth and noddles reached her nose. The senses of belonging, familiarity, and hunger filled her. She nearly pushed back a flap of cloth blocking the seating area, when she shook off the emotions that urged her to enter the establishment.

She fled away, a sense of panic raising in her. The village's buildings rushed past her as she ran, melding into a featureless blur. She stop short as she found herself in front of a building that, like the food stand, was more detailed than other places. Myukuru's eyes lingered on a tree that stood in some kind of courtyard area, a lone swing handing down from a branch.

Crushing sadness assailed her as she stared at the swing. For a moment the swing was no longer empty, a small figure sat sideways upon it, his head resting on the string. Myukuru blinked and the swing was empty again, though the sadness lingered.

She pulled away again, turning away from the sadness, a sadness that blossomed from loneliness. Her swift turn had changed something as she was no longer in the ghostly village, but instead stood on the bank of river. A waterfall roared in front of her, flanked by twin statues.

Two figures stood atop those statues. She couldn't make out their appearances before both blurred into motion. Myukuru watched as they exchanged blows, then gasped as one kicked the other down. The kicked figure sailed down into the river next to her, kicking up water that passed through her like it wasn't there.

The shadow emerged from the water and stood atop it as if it was solid earth. Myukuru's eyes widened as the figure changed, transforming from a childlike form, to a grown state. It held out its right hand and some kind of sphere formed in its palm.

The other fell down to continue the fight. As it fell, its form changed as well, going from boy to man, its left hand outstretched as black lightning issued from it, screeching like a flow of birds.

Both figures ran at the other, each leading with the strange power held in their hands. They met, attacks colliding. The roar of the waterfall was overcome with the cry of a thousand birds mash against a whirlwind.

Myukuru covered her ears at the piercing sound rang and light, yellow and violet, enveloped the area.

Then she woke, gasping for air. For a moment, unknown to her, her iris eyes glowed with a yellow radiance. She cradled her head in her hands as the dream faded, then she cast her eyes at her surroundings. The stone roof was simple enough, though adorned with some strange ornaments. She could make out several bookcases by the fire burning in the room's fireplace.

By the fireplace and under a large window set was another bed, occupied by an orange haired girl, an ice pack resting upon her brow.

' _What it this place,'_ she wondered, ' _Some kind of hospital? How did I get here?'_

The last several days were a blur for Myukuru. She remembered some pirates attack The Golden Wind, Captain Alday's ship. She had draw her sword and attacked a man with pink-ish hair and he had done something to her.

She scrunched her face as she tried to remember what had happened on the ship.

' _That man attacked me with something. A Devil Fruit power? I can only remember breathing in something and feeling weak._ _Then I… Fell overboard! And Mata-sensei jumped in after me!'_

Her thoughts were interrupted as a door opened, her neck snapping towards the sound.

Myukuru blinked and wondered if she was hallucinating. The woman who entered wore a pair of skinny jeans, the left leg painted in pink. A belly ring was exposed by the tight crop top with a cherry blossom design. The outfit looked fine on the woman's fit body, but was ruined by her face, which bore aged wrinkles. Two pairs of glasses rested atop her head, holding back gray hair.

"Well, well," she said as she walked into the room, "I wasn't expecting you to wake up so quick."

Myukuru tried to adopt a strong posture, but a sudden fatigue hit her. She slumped back onto her bed.

"Looks like you're not at hundred percent though," the woman said, drawing closer to Myukuru.

"Who are you," Myukuru said, her voice rough from disuse, "And where am I?"

"Relax, girl, I'm a doctor. Name's Kureha, but you can call me Doctorine," the now named Kureha said as she gave Myukuru a once over, "And you're on Drum Island, my home in particular."

Myukuru frowned, still trying to piece together the last few days. "What happened to me," she asked as there were still too many blanks.

"You were poisoned," Kureha said plainly, "By a particularly cruel man with the Spore Spore Fruit. If you met him anywhere else, I'd say you would have had less than a twenty percent chance of surviving his poisonous spores. Lucky for you, he was from this island, so there was an antidote ready on hand. Of course, if he's back here than his idiot brother must have sprung him from his exile. Not a pleasant prospect."

"I can remember fighting someone who attack our ship," Myukuru said, her memory still hazy, "He had pink-ish hair. He kinda looked like a mushroom."

Kureha frowned, "That sounds like Musshuru. Boy talk about things going from bad to worse."

"What do you mean?"

"This country was raided a few months ago by pirates," Kureha told her, "The king, a worthless piece of crap, fled with the country's army. If Musshuru's skulking around, then his brother, that shitty king, is the reason he's back."

She pulled out a bottle of plum sake from a drawer and took a deep drink before continuing, "And that has nothing to do with my day before you showed up. See her," she pointed to the sleeping girl, "Some idiot scaled the mountain, no coat, gloves or shoes carrying her and another guy on his back. Somehow she got bit by a bug that's been dead for hundred years and picked up a deadly infection from it."

She took another swig, "And right as my apprentice and I were about to begin treating her, someone else barges in, shouts to get our attention, and collapses right in the entryway, you on his back."

"He," Myukuru said, "So I wasn't brought in by a Mink, a cat Mink?"

"Nope," Kureha said "Guess you don't know him, eh?"

"No," Myukuru responded, "I know my mentor went in after I fell overboard, but she's a Mink. You…"

"Yes, I know about Minks," she waved away to question, "You don't live to a youthful 139 without hearing all the stories."

Myukuru coughed at hearing the doctor's high age, but didn't comment on it. She was more occupied with the gnawing worry about Matatabi. She clearly remembered Matatabi hauling her onto some wood to keep her out of the water but after that, her memories were fragmented.

A sharp scent filler her nose and pulled her from her attempt to remember. She regarded the cup full of a dull orange liquid.

"It's medicine," Kureha said, "It'll help to restore your strength. That poison really does a number of you. Take it, or I'll shove it down your throat."

Myukuru took the cup and shot down the medicine. She gagged at the taste.

"Ugh," she grimaced, "Why does medicine always taste like crap?"

"Doctor's prerogative," Kureha said as she looked over her other patient.

Myukuru began to feel sleepy and she flopped back onto her pillow.

"That stuff had something to make me sleep, didn't it," she said, her voice wavering.

"Yep."

"Tricky witch. Any chance you got some shirts with longer arms. I don't really like having my sleeves end halfway down my arms."

"I'm a doctor, not a tailor. Deal with it."

"Ya really suck at the whole 'bedside manner' thing," Myukuru slurred out as her eyes became too heavy to stay open.

Kureha watched for a bit as Myukuru's breathing slowed as sleep fully took her.

"Glad that sedative worked," she muttered as she left the room, "But she'll probably wake up sooner then she should. She's got stronger body than most. Hm, I forgot to ask when she got poisoned. Ah well, I can ask later."

* * *

Naruto wandered through the dream he was having, passing by indistinct shapes in the dark.

"OK this is a little familiar," he said aloud as he walked, the shapes becoming more solid, "Just like when I meditated before I manifested Blazing Spiral. My fruit's doing this."

The shapes finally took form, a ship. No two ships, one whose shape he reconsigned.

"That's the ship that attacked us," Naruto said, "But this isn't the Merry. Where am I?"

Figures now moved around him, shadowy and transparent. Expect the one that wasn't. That shadow was nearly solid looking and completely back. It also possessed a pair of double elbowed arms, arms that held aloft a sword as she attacked some of the shadows.

"That's the girl," Naruto muttered as he watched her cut though shadow after shadow. Her movements were precise and fluid, and with her longer reach, she quickly bested her enemies, moving to the next one.

Naruto tore his eyes away from her to see what else was happening, but battles between shadows made it hard to tell who was winning. Suddenly, pain began to burn Naruto's lungs.

He twisted to seek out the girl's shadow, instinct guiding him to her. She stumbled away from a figure, one that looked like he had a mushroom on his head, a cloud of something emanating from his hand. She tried to right herself, her sword shaking in her hands, before the man lashed out at her, punching her squarely in the gut.

She slumped to the deck, the man standing triumphantly above her. Naruto swung a fist at the shadow, passing though it like mist. He turned in time to see another figure rushing the man. At first, it was a vague as most others, but the form resolved as it drew near, twin swords ready at attack.

Naruto watched as the figure, a women, brought her swords down upon the mushroom head guy, cutting from left shoulder to right hip with both blades faster than the man could react.

"Yeah," Naruto shouted swept up by the emotion of the scene. Then an explosion rocked the ship. Naruto stumbled just like most on the ship. He looked for what had been hit, and gasped as he saw it was near the girl, her limp body now dangerously close to the edge of the ship.

Another blast near by and the girl slipped of the deck and into the sea below. Naruto tried to run, a vain effort as the dream seemed to ripple under the girl's demise. The last thing he saw before the ships turned into masses of formless black, was the swordswoman jump in after her, her two tails trailing behind her.

Naruto fell through black mist, tumbling as if caught in a strong wind. Various sounds filled his ears. The sharp twang of steel impacting steel, the cry of seagulls on a windy day. And a laugh.

That laugh sent a bone-chilling fear though Naruto as he heard it. A fear not his own.

"Mamamamama," the laugh sounded from all round him and Naruto could see something in the mists. It loomed, not as tall as the giants, but still greater than any other human Naruto had seen. Before the figure could form into something he could truly see, Naruto snapped awake, his eyes glowing a faint white color.

He sat up with a start, breathing heavily.

"That was what happened to the girl, wasn't it," he muttered to himself once his breath returned to a normal rate, "And the person that follower her had to be Matatabi. She had tails, two tails."

Calmed down, Naruto looked around the room he was in. It was a modest room, but the thing that caught his attention was that Luffy and Sanji slept nearby.

Naruto stood up, noticing that his arms had been covered in medical wrappings. Luffy and Sanji were in a similar state, covered in bandaged wounds.

"Guess the trip up here was harder for you guys then it was for me," he said to his unconscious friends, "But that means you got Nami up here. I better go a find that doctor granny and check up on Nami and Myukuru."

He began to walk to the door but stopped short.

"Myukuru," he muttered, "That's her name. I'm sure of it. But how do I know that."

He looked at his hand as he wreathed it in his spirit flames for a moment.

"Is this something to do with my fruit?"

Naruto shook his head. There were more pressing matters than wondering about extra powers he got from eating that Devil Fruit. He opened the door and ventured into a cold castle, intent on finding their navigator, the mysterious girl or the doctor. Hopefully all three at once.

* * *

 **And cut. So everyone's either at the Castle, or making their way there. Things are about to get interesting, aren't they.**

 **So, as I said in the opener, I have a few things to say. First, I'd like to ask how you readers enjoy my fight scenes, especially the ones involving swords. I feel I'm not doing them justice, so figure I'd ask my audience for feedback.**

 **The other thing I want to ask is I'm toying with the idea of putting epigraphs in the beginning of my chapters, kind of like the cover stories from the manga, of things that aren't really relevant to the story, but can fill out the world.**

 **I'm thinking of including excerpts from Captain Alday's ship log. You may recall him as the captain that Matatabi and Myukuru sailed under, until they ran into Wapol. Let me know what you think of that idea.**

 **See you later!**


	22. Meetings at the Summit

**Merry Christmas. Well almost. I don't know if I'll be able to get out another chapter before the Yule so this'll be my pre-Christmas chapter. Thanks to everyone who left a review last chapter. For now, my idea's on hold. But enough of my blithering. On with Chapter 22.**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Chapter 22: Meetings at the Summit

A grinding noise roused Nami from her sleep. For the first time in what felt like days, she didn't feel like she was burning up from the inside. She knew she wasn't completely cured, her head still throbbed slightly, but it was an improvement. The grinding noise stopped, but now a light tapping sound echoed around the room. A tapping at sounded like footsteps.

Nami bolted upright, knocking the cold bag off her forehead, "Who's there?"

Her sudden action and question caused the source of the noise to freeze, giving Nami ample time to see her company. He was short, about two or three feet high, wearing a pair of maroon short and a pink top hat bearing a white "X". He also also covered in brown fur, had hooves for hands and feet, had a blue nose and bore a pair of antlers that stuck out from his hat.

The two spent a moment just staring at each other, before the furry one bolted to the doorway, where he tried to hide for Nami. Tried, as instead of shielding his body from sight, he stood dead center under the open archway, with only a part of his face obscured by the wall.

"Ummm," Nami began, not quite knowing how to process this development, "I think you have that backwards."

The creature's eye widened at he words and quickly scurried to hide behind the wall, still leaving most of his face uncovered.

"It's a little late for that," Nami said with a deadpan, "And I can still see your face. Just what are you?"

"S-shut up," the creature shouted, still cowering behind the wall, "you darned human! How's your fever?"

"You can talk," Nami exclaimed, the sudden statement shocking the odd creature. He screamed and bolted down the hallway, kick up dust as he knocking something over.

"Keep it down in there Chopper," a woman's voice called to the creature. A moment later, Doctor Kureha entered the room, bottle of sake in hand.

"Well, well," the doctor said, "Look who's up and looking better. That's two for two."

"Who are….," Nami tried to ask, before Kureha put a finger to her forehead.

"100.9, not bad," she muttered before withdrawing her digit, "I'm Doctor Kureha, but you can call me Doctorine."

"Doctor," Nami repeated, "Then this is…."

"You want to know the secret to my youth," Kureha interjected.

"No, I never asked. I did want to know if…."

"Yeah," Kureha interrupted again, "This is the castle on the mountain."

"Then what happened to my friends," Nami asked, "There were two of them, one…."

"Relax girl," Kureha said, before taking a deep sip from her sake, "They're fine. Just sleeping in a room down the hall. Took guts to make the climb and they're certainly made of stern stuff."

"That's a relief," Nami sighed before she felt her bed shift as Kureha took a seat.

"Look here," she said, lifting Nami's pajama shirt suddenly, exposing her abdomen to revel a circular rash, "This is what caused your sickness."

"What," Nami exclaimed, not recalling having any rash before she had collapsed on the Merry.

"You were bitten by a kestia, a poisonous tick found in the tropics. Its gut is a home for some pretty nasty bacteria that can infect a host after the tick drinks their blood. For about five days, the bacterial infection leaves the host with terrible pains, a fever of at least 104 degrees, and inflammation across the body, including the heart and brain.

"Judging from the bite, you got bit about three days ago. Must have been quite a painful experience, but that would have passed after the fifth day even if we did nothing, hee hee hee."

Nami looked at Kureha confused. Her explanations made it sound like this infection was serious.

"Because in two days, you would have resting peacefully in the afterlife."

Nami's face went pale as she realized how close to death she had come.

Kureha got off the bed and retreated from Nami. "That's why it's called the 'five day disease'," she said, "Though there hasn't been a case of in the last hundred years, so you're damn lucky I had some antibiotic on hand. What were you doing, running around some prehistoric island half naked, hee hee hee?"

"Huh," Nami said, as if she realized something.

"Wait, I'm close to the mark," Kureha said, shocked that hr little joke turned out to be right on the money, "Well you're a hopeless case then."

She then not so gently pushed Nami back onto the bed. "Just go back to sleep," she said, "You haven't fully recovered and I'm tired of my patients moving around when they aren't suppose to."

"Do I really need to stay put," Nami questioned, "Not that I'm not thankful for the medicine, but now that my fever's down, my body can heal on its own."

"Girly, don't go underestimating a fatal disease," Kureha said with a dark smirk, "Normally it'd take ten days for someone to recover from this with the proper treatment. So unless you want to feel your body burn up until you die, I'd suggest you stay put. If it makes you feel better, my treatment will only take three days before you'll be ready to ship out."

"Three days," Nami exclaimed, shooting up from her reclined position, "No there's somewhere I need to be right n…."

She was cut off as Kureha produced a scalpel and pressed the medical knife into her throat, forcing her back onto the bed.

"Listen here, girly," Kureha said menacingly through a wicked smile, "My patients only leave my care one of two ways: fully healed, or dead. You're not going anywhere."

She drew back, "So are ya going to follow the doctor's orders, or do I need to give something like you're roomy over there."

For the first Nami realized she wasn't the only bedridden person in the room. Cursing herself for her lack of awareness, she asked, still a little shaken by Kureha's threat, "So, are they sick, too?"

"No, she was poisoned," Kureha stated, "Funnily enough, she got up her the same way you did. Some blond hero climbed the mountain with her on his back."

Kureha took a long swig of sake, giving Nami a moment to think. ' _Blond? Did Naruto come up here?_ _When would he have….'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when a door burst open. The furry creature burst into the room, Luffy and Sanji in hot pursuit, both yelling about eating the poor thing.

"Oi, guys" Naruto shouted as he followed behind them, "Stop trying to eat him. He's a doctor, not lunch!"

* * *

 _A short while ago_

Naruto wandered down the chilly, snow covered halls, frowning.

"Man," he groaned, "how hard can it be to find three people. Feels like I've been going around for hours."

He paused to open another door, finding the room beyond like most he'd seen: empty. He slammed the door in frustration. As if in response, a crashing noise sounded from above. Naruto strained his ears to guess from where the sound emanated.

"That sounds like it was back where I started," he muttered, before his eyes widened, "Crap, I didn't check the rooms next to where I woke up."

He rushed back up to where he started, only stopping when a pink and brown furry missile slammed into him, knocking him off balance.

Naruto fell to the ground with a thud. "Ow," he said, rising and rubbing his backside, "What hit me?"

A small groan drew his attention and Naruto saw the small, deer-like creature holding his head in pain. He seemed to feel Naruto's gaze on him and he leaped back, pointing an accusatory hoof-hand at him.

"Hey," he said, trying to sound menacing, which was at odds with his overall cute appearance, "What are you doing out of bed?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side, "Dalton didn't say the doctor was a deer. He said she was an old lady. Hey, you work here? Are you a doctor?"

The deer seemed shocked at Naruto's complete nonchalance, his mouth hanging agape as he tried to find words to respond.

"You OK," Naruto asked.

"What's your problem," the deer shouted, "Why aren't you freaking out. I'm a talking deer! Did you hit your head."

"So," Naruto said with a frown and a shrug, "I've known plenty of talking animals. Didn't think I'd run into any here, but my life's been one weird thing after another. Anyway, do you know where this doctor granny is?"

"She's down the hall," the deer said, his voice gaining strength, "checking in on the other patients. And yes I'm a doctor! Is that a problem!?"

"Nope," Naruto said, "My best friend from home was a great doctor, and Granny Tsunade was the best there was. And I bet there were doctors among the summons. I hung out with the fighters mostly so I never asked."

Naruto then smacked himself on the head, "Oh, yeah, never introduced myself. I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He extended his hand in greeting, smiling.

Before the deer could respond, the door to Naruto's left burst open. Luffy and Sanji emerged from the room, eyes bleary as sleep evidently hadn't left their systems. The pair then focused on the deer, droll beginning to well up from their mouths.

The deer, seeing the writing on the wall, or rather their faces, bolted.

"Stop meat," Luffy shouted as he took after him in pursuit, "I'm hungry!"

"Don't eat him in one bite, Luffy," Sanji chided their captain, as he followed, "We'll need to season him first. Cook him up nice and tasty."

Naruto stood shocked for a moment, before chasing after them shouting, "Hey guys, slow down. He's not food. He's a doctor!"

* * *

 _Back in the present_

"Well, looks like everyone of my patients are the stubborn type. Still after what those three went through, I'm surprised they're up and about," Kureha mused as Luffy and Sanji tried to pin her apprentice, while Naruto struggled to pull his friends back.

Nami just cradled her head at her crew's antics, "Of course Naruto'd be that other guy."

"Oh, you know that one," Kureha said, pointing to Naruto as he pulled Luffy's face, stretching the rubber man's face. Luffy didn't react, too focused on trying to eat.

"Yeah, I do," Nami replied with an exacerbated sigh, "Aren't you worried about your deer thing. And just what is he anyway?"

"Oh, Chopper," Kureha said with a smile, "No he'll be fine. As for what he is; he's just an average, blue-nosed reindeer."

"But, reindeer can't talk," Nami stated.

"Well," Kureha relented, "There is one catch."

Before their eyes, Chopper began to change. His small body began to swell with muscles and grew several feet, easily standing over six feet. His face became more human-like, though he retained most of the fur covering his body. Lastly, his antler's just vanished.

"He ate the Human Human Fruit," Kureha finished as Chopper employed his transformed state to punch Luffy and Sanji, the blows knocking the two onto the floor.

"I am not your food," Chopper shouted as he did.

Naruto, who had been knocked back by Luffy just before Chopper's transformation, watched as his crew mates were knocked silly.

"Whoa," Naruto exclaimed, "That's cool! Is that a Devil Fruit power?"

"Yes it is, would you care to listen," Kureha said snidely, drawing Naruto attention. He looked back and saw the doctor and Nami.

He walked over to the two, smiling, "Nami, you're all better! And I guess you're Granny Kureha, huh?"

Kureha's eye twitched and she sent a roundhouse kick towards Naruto. The ninja, not expecting the doctor to take after Tsunade as much, was only able to raise his arms in defense, and was knocked into the wall.

"I ain't no granny, kid," she said, "Nice reflexes though. You'd never know you climbed the mountain a few hours ago."

Kureha turned back to Nami, "As I was saying, Chopper ate the Human Human Fruit, giving him all the capacity of a human. And I poured all my medical knowledge into him."

"Ugh," Naruto groaned as he returned to his feet, "At least she's not as strong as Granny Tsunade."

"Naruto," Nami said, drawing Naruto's attention to her, "The doctor says you carried her up the mountain." She pointed at the other bed.

Naruto noticed the girl he brought up the mountain, and smiled in relief. She looked better.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "that's a bit of a story. Just after Luffy and Sanji left with you…."

"You can tell your stories while she rests," Kureha interrupted, pushing Nami back onto the bed, "And I better get some food. Those two evidently need something to eat, and I don't want them to keep going after my apprentice."

With that said, Kureha left the room.

Naruto shrugged, "Yeah, I can see why people call her a witch. Guess I should wake up Luffy and Sanji and fill them in."

Naruto walked over to where Luffy and Sanji were splayed out and shook them awake.

"Naruto," Luffy said, "When'd you get here?"

"I've been here," Naruto replied, "You two were just in too much of a food craze to notice."

Sanji sat up and noticed Nami, who in defiance of Kureha, still sat up in bed.

"Nami," he crooned, "You're all better!"

He rushed to her side, followed swiftly by Luffy and Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm on the mend, thanks to you two," Nami said with a smile, "And now, Naruto's going to fill us in on what he's doing here."

* * *

Naruto finished his recounting of the last days events by the time Kureha had returned with some food. Sanji, ever the gentleman, pulled out a chair for Kureha after she placed the food upon the table.

Luffy moved to stuff his mouth, but Sanji slapped away his hands. "Ladies first, rubber for brains. Nami~, do want anything?"

"No, Sanji I'm fine," Nami replied, "I'm just going to relax and rest a bit."

"OK~," Sanji crooned, walking over to the sole sleeping occupant of the room.

"I wouldn't bother asking her," Kureha said, "Before you all woke up, I administrated something to help her sleep."

Sanji shook his head, "Even so, I wouldn't ever withhold a meal from a woman. Mademoiselle, room service."

The girl stirred a bit and Sanji turned back to Kureha, "See, knowing when someone's hungry is was separates a good chef from a great che…."

He was cut when a backhand impacted his face, knocking the unsuspecting cook to the ground. The others looked to where the girl had rolled over in bed, her doubled elbowed arm still raised into the air, though it was beginning to fall back down to her side.

"What's up with 'er arm," Luffy said through a mouthful of food, having taken advantage of the distraction, "'s that a Devil Fruit?"

"No," Kureha said, "She's from the Longarm Tribe."

"Oh OK," Luffy said, moving for another bite, though Sanji had recovered and stopped him from eating everything.

The next few minutes were silent as they ate, Sanji and Naruto thankful that Kureha had brought enough food that even with Luffy's eating habits they were able to eat a good amount.

Once Luffy swallowed his last mouthful, he stood and slammed his palms on the table, shaking the tower of plates he'd made.

"Please," he said to Kureha, "Join my crew, Granny!"

"Luffy, right," Kureha asked, reclining a bit in her seat.

"Yeah," Said man replied.

"Well watch your damn mouth, Luffy," she shouted, kicking the youth into the wall, "I'm still in my young and hip 130s."

"Damn," Sanji said aside to Naruto, "That's one strong granny."

Naruto ducked in time to avoid the kick Kureha sent at Sanji, lifting his head to see the cook impact the wall as well.

Luffy, already recovered from meeting the wall, pressed on. "Come on!"

"You want me to be a pirate? What a waste of my youth that would be," Kureha retorted, "besides, I have no interest in sailing."

"That doesn't matter," Luffy shot back, "It'll be fun, granny!"

"Didn't I just tell you not to call me that," she said darkly.

Naruto, ready for Kureha to attack Luffy again, noticed Chopper the reindeer staring at Luffy from the doorway, his body hidden, mostly, by the wall.

Then Luffy and Sanji noticed Chopper. And the chase resumed. Chopper bolted away, running faster than his short legs implied, followed the salivating Luffy and the recipe reciting Sanji. On their tail was a knife wielding Kureha and Naruto who was trying to keep everyone alive.

"I'm going to skin and eat you annoying brats," Kureha shouted at them, "You're not eating Chopper!"

"Hold your horses, granny," Naruto said, "I don't want them eating your deer, but I'm not just going to let ya kill my friends."

"Then how about a race then," she smirked, "Try and stop me before I stop your friends."

Nami could only watch as the five ran out of the room, Sanji remarking about serving her some reindeer steak upon his return.

"I'd rather have some piece and quiet," she muttered.

"You said it," a voice said, startling Nami. She turned to see the girl sitting up in her bed, long arms stretched over her head. She flicked one wrist as a greeting.

"Yo," she said, with a tired grin, "You know anything about what's going on in the outside world? I've kinda been out of it for the last few days."

"Sorry, I've been out of if for a couple of days too," Nami said, "Oh, I'm Nami, by the way."

"Myukuru," came the reply, "brrr, is there no heat in this place?"

Nami shivered as the draft hit her. She looked out the door left open and noticed something in the hall.

"Is that snow," she asked aloud.

"Looks like it," Myukuru responded, extracting herself from her covers, "Never heard of a doctor's office with that feature. Hang on, I'll get it."

She strode out, shivering as her exposed feet met cold stone, and shut the door. Then she plopped back into bed, seated facing Nami.

"So, what are you in for," she said with a smile, "I got poisoned by some asshole, who might be menacing the island right now, and my mentor's missing after she jumped into the ocean to save me."

"You're pretty upbeat after all that," Nami noted.

"I was worried before," Myukuru said, "hell, I still am, but, ya know, gotta have faith. Mata-sensei's strong. There's no way she'd bite the dust. She's got things she needs to do."

"Oh right," Nami said suddenly, "There is something I have to tell you. Your sensei's name is Matatabi right?"

Myukuru frowned, "Yeah, but I never said her full name."

"Not to me," Nami quickly said, "But Naruto said you said it in your sleep."

"Naruto," Myukuru said, her frown persistent. Something about that name tickled something in her memory.

"Yeah, he's the guy who brought you up here," Nami supplied, "He's also um, an old friend of your teacher."

"Now I remember," Myukuru said, "Mata-sensei mentioned him a lot. Wait, what's he look like. Just wanna make sure I not being duped here."

Nami held back her remark about not trying to fool her, "Well he's got…."

The door burst open, and Naruto skidded in.

"Hey Nami," he said, "Did Chopper head back this way. That granny's crazy and I don't know if I can stop her from killing Luffy and Sanji without actually trying to hurt her."

Nami smirked, "That's what Naruto looks like."

Naruto looked perplexed at that statement, before he noticed that Myukuru was awake.

"Oh, hey, you're awake," he said exuberantly.

For her part, Myukuru studied Naruto's form, noting the qualities Matatabi had listed in identifying him.

' _Let's see,'_ she thought, ' _Blond spiky hair, blue eyes, weird whisker marks on his cheeks. Sure matches the description, but lets do the final test.'_

"Hey, Whiskers," she called to him, "Close the door, you're letting the cold in. And why don't you tell me what Matatabi looked like before."

"Whiskers," Naruto muttered, subconsciously scratching the marks of being infused with Kurama's chakra while he shut the door, "The names Uzumaki Naruto, ya know. And what does what Matatabi's Tailed Beast form have to do with anything. She was a giant cat made of blue fire. Shukaku wasn't a giant tanuki anymore so she's probably doesn't look like that anymore."

"Hey, hey, calm down river mouth," Myukuru said, "I was just making sure you were you, you know?"

"No, you lost me at 'river mouth'," Naruto said, head tilted in confusion.

"It means you were running your mouth and words were flowing out of it like a river," Myukuru laughed, "Calm down. Mata-sensei didn't mention you were going to this high strung."

"I'm not high strung," Naruto retorted with a huff, sitting in one of the chairs, "I was caught off guard by the weird question."

"Yeah, yeah," Myukuru smiled at him, "Guess I have you to thank for getting me to our crazy host, huh?"

"Yeah," Naruto said, "Usopp and Vivi were there too, and so was that Dalton guy. But he had something to deal with and then there was an avalanche and well, here we are."

"No clue about Mata-sensei then," Myukuru said with a sigh, "Well, just gotta hope she's somewhere on the island. If I made here all poisoned then she's got to be somewhere close by."

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, "No way she'd go down. I bet she's on her way here right now."

On a snowy path towards Gyasta, the cat Mink sneezed.

Myukuru smiled, Naruto's optimism catching like a cold, "Right, she's following your footsteps right now, climbing the mountain."

"I did leave some good handholds as I went up," Naruto said, "She'd have an easier time then I did. How is she, anyway. Ya know with the whole new world thing."

"She took it pretty fine, from what I can tell," Myukuru recounted, "And she was very open with being from another world."

"That's great," Naruto smiled, "How long…."

His question was interrupted as Chopper barged into the room, slamming the door shut behind him. He froze when he noticed the three were staring at him.

"Who's the mini-Mink," Myukuru asked.

"I'm a reindeer," Chopper said adamantly before pointing to the two ladies in the room, "And you two should be resting."

"I feel fine," Nami said, bringing a hand to feel her forehead, "Fever's almost gone."

"And I feel like I could try some mountain climbing," Myukuru added.

"No," Chopper said, "Doctorine's medicine is highly effective, so bodies think they're better. But you," he pointed to Nami, "still need to fully fight off the infection and you," pointing to Myukuru, "need time for your body to repair the damage the poison did."

"Little guys pretty smart isn't he," Myukuru said.

"He sure is," Nami agreed, "I bet he was really helpful to Kureha when it came time to treat us and the guys."

Chopper blushed and began to do a happy dance, "Shut up! Saying all that doesn't make me happy. I don't need any praise from humans."

"Not that great that hiding your emotions are you," Nami said.

Chopper finished his little dance and eyed them, a mix of wariness and awe in his eyes.

"You guys are pirates, right," he asked, his tone curious.

"Me and him are," Nami said, "pointing at Naruto, "Along with the idiots chasing after you, unfortunately."

"I'm one too," Myukuru said, with a tinge of sadness, "But I think the crew I was sailing with may be gone. Stupid Wapol bastard."

Naruto noticed Chopper tense at the mention of Wapol's name, so spoke up to change the subject, "So, interested in pirates, huh?"

Naruto's question set off the deer's panic mode and he backed into a bookcase at speed, knocking several of the tomes onto the floor. Myukuru used her long reach to smack Naruto lightly in the head, "Good going, Whiskers. Ya spooked him."

"It was just a question," Naruto said sheepishly.

"I'm not interested in you pirates," Chopper shouted, "I'm not interested in ships or skull and crossbones, or any of that stuff!"

Nami, seeing an opportunity, and never one to pass one up, asked, "So, Chopper, would you be interesting in coming along with us?"

"What," Chopper screamed, backing into the bookcase again.

"Well, we do need a doctor and we're pressed for time. So if you came with us, we wouldn't need to wait around for the three days Kureha says I need to be fully healed," Nami stated her case.

"But I'm a reindeer," Chopper countered, "I can't travel with humans. Don't be stupid. Besides, aren't I too weird looking for ya. I'm a talking blue nosed reindeer."

"And our captain's made of rubber," Naruto countered, "And I can do this." He lifted his hand and wrapped it in Spiral's flames. He missed the shocked look in Myukuru's eyes as he did.

"But," Chopper tried to rebut, but was cut off as the far door burst open, revealing Luffy and Sanji.

"Found you meat," Luffy exclaimed, his cry signaling the start of round three.

Kureha walked into the room, breathing heavy, as the three ran out of the room, once again leaving the door open. She stopped and plopped down into a chair.

"Fast little bastards those two," she complained before turning to Nami, "And you ain't better then them. Trying to steal my apprentice from under my nose."

"Since when does a lady need permission to practice her art of seduction," Nami asked the doctor.

Kureha laughed and Myukuru chuckled, leaving Naruto feeling rather outnumbered.

"Well said," the doctor said as she reined in her laughs, "Take him if you want. But it's going to take more than a few nice words, a warm smile and an invitation to heal his heart. That's beyond even my skill as a healer to fix."

Kureha looked pensive for a moment before she continued, telling the three about the reindeer's painful past. She told them how his blue nose made him an outcast as a reindeer, and his Devil Fruit made him a monster to the people of the island. Except for one, the quack Dr. Hiriluk, the man who gave Chopper his name and family. Who sadly, had an illness that would claim his life. Which became Chopper's drive to become a doctor. The dream to find the cure to every illness in the world.

Kureha had just finished her tale when Chopper, transformed fully into a reindeer, skid to stop in front of the open door, Luffy and Sanji on his tail.

"It's Wapol. I can smell him. He really is back."

"Guess it was too much to hope they'd get lost at sea," Kureha said with a sigh, "Let's go Chopper. We have some unwanted guests to deal with."

* * *

 **And cut. Wapol and his men are at the gate. What will happen next? Who knows. I might. Anyway next time, we've got a confrontation brewing. A showdown in the snow. Exiting, isn't it?**

 **Question time: How are you guys liking my character interactions?**

 **Also, I'm using 'River Mouth' as One Piece for Motormouth. Yes I know motors exist, but they aren't that common for them the become synonymous with speaking fast.**

 **Leave a review if so inclined.**

 **See ya later!**


	23. Snowy Combat

**Hello, hope you all had a good Christmas. Chapter 23, coming up hot and fresh. Wapol and his men have reached the summit. It's time to fight! Let's go!**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Chapter 23: Snowy Combat

The wooly hippo lumbered to a stop after it's climb up the mountain and it's passengers hopped of the beast.

"Look," Wapol said, pointing at the pristine white castle in front of them, "The castle's just how I left it. Now we can properly begin the restoration of the Drum Kingdom!"

"Wapol," Musshuru said, "By chance, did you change the flag of the country?"

"No," Wapol replied, picking his nose casually, "Why?"

"Then what is that?"

Musshuru pointed towards the highest tower of the castle. Flying from it was a flag, a skull and crossbones with cherry blossoms emblazoned on the black fabric. Wapol looked at it and fumed.

"What's that," he bellowed, "How dare that hag remove our county's proud flag!"

"I did more than remove it," Kureha said as she and Chopper sauntered out of the castle, "I burned the damned thing."

"So you show yourself, you hag. Still alive I see," Wapol taunted.

"Mind keeping it down," Kureha said calmly, "I've got some patients who need their sleep, and your wailing is keeping them up. As for the flag, well this castle's a better grave for Hiriluk than a place for some rotten brats to play king in. So scram, the Drum Kingdom's a thing of the past."

"A grave for that quack," Wapol exclaimed, "My magnificent castle a grave for him! Don't make me laugh!"

Chopper growled at the former king as he denigrated his father, but before he could do anything, Luffy burst out into the courtyard, not wearing a coat, Sanji and Naruto not far behind.

"Big Mouth," Luffy growled as he ran at Wapol, "Its time for some payback!"

Before Wapol of any of his retainers could react, Luffy was in Wapol's face, fist cocked back several feet.

"Gum Gum Bullet!"

The punch impacted right between Wapol's eyes, sending the metal jawed man flying towards the edge of the mountain top. Wapol hit the ground, sending up a spray of snow as he slid towards the edge. His men shouted in panic as they ran to avert their king's meeting with gravity, snagging him just as he began to fall of the mountain.

"You guys were a pain before," Luffy said, cracking his knuckles, "But now I don't need to hold back."

"You bastard," Kuromarimo shouted, "How dare you treat our king with such disrespect and brutality."

"So what," Luffy retorted, stretching his checks out and sticking his tongue out at them, "All I know is that you guys are annoying."

"So you guys had a run with Wapol too," Kureha asked Luffy as Sanji and Naruto, attired for the cold weather, stood beside her.

"Yeah," Luffy said, pointing at them, "Those guys are the Pesky Pirate Posse. They tried to eat my ship! And I'm not going to take anymore crap from them!"

"Aren't you cold Luffy," Sanji said.

Luffy seemed to notice, then exclaimed, "Wait, that guy's a king!?"

"You just noticed that" Sanji shouted.

"Oh, it cold too. Brrrr."

"Of course it is dumb ass," Sanji yelled, "It's the same as before!"

"I'd said it'd about negative 50 or so," Kureha said.

Naruto shot her a side eye, noting she only put on a leather jacket, one she left open.

"Guess living here make people not notice the cold," he mused, before directing his sights back to their enemies, "But weren't there four of them?"

"Aghhh," Wapol shouted as he stood up, blood dripping from his mouth, "Straw Hat, you're pissed me off for the last time. I'm going to eat every last piece of you!"

"You might want to hold your spiel," Sanji said, jerking a thumb back into the castle, "He's gone back inside to look for a jacket."

"What," Wapol and his men exclaimed, the shock stopping their advance.

"Did that guy stretch," Chopper asked Naruto, awe in his voice.

"Yep," Naruto said, "I told you our captain's made of rubber. Pretty weird right?"

"Mahahaha," Wapol laughed, having recovered from the shock of Luffy's actions, "Not only is Dalton dead, but now we can take care of the hag and those pirates in one fell swoop. What a glorious way to rechristen the Drum Kingdom! Chess, Kuromarimo, Musshuru, deal with them."

The two ministers responded, readying themselves for battle, but nothing came from the King's brother.

"Where'd Musshuru go," Wapol complained, "Did he get knocked off the mountain? That useless hippo!"

"Worry not, my king," Chess said, drawing his bow, "Kuromarimo and I are more that a match for these nuisances. We will take care of them with haste."

"Yeah," Kuromarimo added, "I don't know what you were tying to say, making the castle your home, Kureha, but you will no longer be enjoying its comforts."

"I could care less for this crumbling ruin you call a castle, heehehe," Kureha said, leaning back against the facade, "But my friend here was insistent on making a grave for Hiriluk here, so I obliged."

Chopper took that statement as a sign to transform into his human form.

"That's the monster that followed that quack," Chess noted with some fear, recalling when Chopper had tried to attack the castle after Hiriluk died, only stopped by Dalton employing his own Devil Fruit power.

"Doc wanted to save this country," Chopper said seriously, "That's why I won't let you step one foot in this castle. I won't let the likes of you knock down his conviction!"

"I don't care about any of that stuff," Wapol said dismissively, "Chess, Kuromarimo, deal with them already."

"Yes, my king," Kuromarimo said as he cocked his arm back, "I'll start with that so called doctor."

He thrust his arm forward, a black fuzzy ball detaching from his gloves, shouting, "Electric Marimo!"

The black ball headed straight for Kureha. The rogue doctor didn't flinch as Sanji lifted a leg to block the attack, the ball sticking to him.

"Now, now," Sanji said, "Don't going throwing around your afros at a lady."

Kuromarimo scowled then laughed as Sanji struggled to remove his Marimo. He pulled more fuzz balls from his hair and launched them at Sanji. That was when Naruto step forward, calling out Blazing Spiral. The electrically charged hair balls impacted upon the spirit, ripping apart as they touched the ghostly spinning flame.

"Thanks," Sanji said as Naruto used a flaming fist to knock away the ball stuck to his leg, "That stuff's a tacky mess. Would hate to get that all over me."

"Don't mention it," Naruto said before frowning, "Sanji, do you think you can handle things here?"

"Yeah," the cook replied, "Why? You don't feel up to fighting?"

"No, I'm good to fight," Naruto said, "But I think we've got one more enemy out there. That guy who poisoned Myukuru was here before Luffy punched that Wapol guy and I don't think he was knocked out or off the mountain."

"I've got things here," Sanji said, a plume of cigarette smoke leaving as he spoke, "Last thing we need is some guy hitting us from behind. Besides, I reckon the reindeer's someone who can hold their own. And Luffy can't take that long to find a coat."

Naruto nodded and turned to Chopper, "You good to fight, Chopper?"

The human reindeer nodded, "Yeah!"

"You smelled Wapol coming," Naruto said, "Can you tell where this mushroom guy is?"

"Not in this form," Chopper said, shifting back into his natural, deer form, "But now I can try."

He took a few sniffs, before shifting back into his human form, "There's a fourth scent. I can't tell where it's coming from, but they're still nearby."

"Looks like I'll have to go hunting," Naruto said, "Good luck guys."

Naruto took off, running towards the right side of the castle. Seeing one of their enemies fleeing, Chess drew back an arrow and took aim. He loosed his arrow at Naruto, the projectile's path true. At least it was until Sanji sped next to its path, dropping his heel onto it, snapping it in two.

"He's got something to deal with," Sanji said as Chopper drew up besides him, "You'll have to settle for us."

* * *

Musshuru moved through the snow as stealthily as he could; his years in exile had diminished his ability to move swiftly through the snow that covered his homeland and he cursed his father once again.

' _Still, those pirates are turning out to be a greater boon than I would have thought,'_ he mused as he circled around the castle, ' _If not for them keeping Wapol and his yes men occupied, I would never have been able to use the secret entrance.'_

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw something flying through the air right towards him. He flung himself away from the projectile _,_ skidding on the snow as he regarded his assailant.

"One of the pirates," he cursed, "I thought I had gotten away. That hippo headed brother of my can't even keep some lowly pirate occupied."

"Oi, Mushroom head," Naruto shouted, summoning a Phantom Kunai to his right hand, "I've got a score to settle with you!"

"Oh," Musshuru said, mildly curious, "And just what score would that be?"

"You hurt my friend's student," Naruto said, drawing his arm back, "Plus, this country doesn't want you or your brother in charge."

"What do those peasants know," Musshuru sneered, shifting his stance as well, "And I think you're about to join that student in the afterlife. Shade Dance!"

Musshuru lowered his head like he was giving a bow and shot several glowing bullets from his hair. Naruto dashed to the left, throwing the Phantom Kunai as he dodged the attack.

The summoned kunai struck the Shroom Shroom user in his shoulder, drawing a sharp cry of pain from the square chinned man. He reflexively moved to remove the blade, though as soon as he touched the translucent weapon, it faded away, leaving no sign it had ever been there.

He glanced up as another of those kunai flew towards him and he smirked. He vanished in a burst of speed and reappeared in front of Naruto.

"Spore Drill!"

Pink spores manifested from his extended hand and began to spin around it, quickly giving his hand the appearance of a drill. He thrust at Naruto, aiming for his heart.

"Maelstrom Fist!"

Naruto met the attack with one of his own, his right hand alight with Blazing Spiral's fire. The ghostly inferno and poisonous drill clashed, filling the cold air with a teeth numbing, grinding roar. Both pressed into the attack, each hoping to other would slip and give them an opening.

When they proved to be evenly matched, they leapt back. They spent a moment glaring at the other, thoughts racing in their heads.

' _Whatever power that peasant has is quite annoying._ _His first attack didn't wound me, but it felt like it had cut right to the bone._ _And it has some raw power to it if it can match my Spore Drill. I may have to get serious.'_

' _He shrugged of my Phantom Kunai like it was nothing and he moved like he was using a Body Flicker. I don't know if I can keep up with that speed. And that drill thing. Dalton said he ate some kind of mushroom Devil Fruit and he poisoned Myukuru with it. Last thing I need is to get poisoned and let this bastard go whatever he's going to do. I'll have to use that!'_

Naruto charged at Musshuru, his body becoming a blur against the white background, his right arm aglow with yellow fire. Musshuru brought his arms up to block Naruto's strike, but felt something disturb the air behind him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Blazing Spiral flare into life, left arm aimed at Musshuru's back.

The sudden appearance of the spirit had left the mushroom man open and Naruto exploited his surprise.

"Maelstrom Crash!"

Naruto and Spiral's attack hit their marks with timed precision, both punches pushing against Musshuru, keeping him trapped between the two grinding punches. The mushroom man let out a grunt of pain as he felt not only the spinning energy dig past his armor, but the sensation of intense heat burned its way through his flesh.

Naruto dismissed Spiral and with the sudden loss of pressure on his back, Musshuru was thrown back from Naruto, landing in the snow with a dull thud.

An explosion rang out from above and Naruto looked up to see one of the castle's spires enveloped in smoke.

"Looks like things are heating up over there," Naruto commented, "Time to finish up here and head back."

"Running Hypha!"

Naruto was caught off guard as dull pink tendrils of fungus burst from the snow around him, wrapping around his limbs and torso. He tried to run Spiral's power to his limbs to break his bonds when a tendril wrapped around his neck, breaking his focus.

Musshuru pushed himself up from the snow, his right hand glowing the same dull pink as the tendrils. He coughed up a bit of blood but stood tall as he watched Naruto struggle with a haughty glare.

"I must admit," he said, his tone dripping with sarcasm, "That is an impressive Devil Fruit power. I truly felt like my insides were set alight. But I've spent years trapped on a volcanic island, a little heat with no power to burn is hardly something that would stop me."

He lifted his hands and released twin streams of pink spores. Naruto watched through dulling eyes as the spores began to approach, one from each side. His lungs burned as his need for air grew and his mind raced as best it could.

' _He's gonna tried to get me to breathe those spores in,'_ Naruto though, ' _I can't have Spiral block both. Come on Uzumaki, think of something!'_

His vision began to fade, but a saw something. The castle wall opened up and out of the darkness within a gleam of light shone through.

"Taurus Lance!"

* * *

Myukuru waited a good minute after everyone left the room before she threw the covers off her bed and slipped out onto the floor, her eyes peeled for her sword.

"What are you doing," Nami said as her roommate dashed from one side of the room to the other.

"Looking for my sword," Myukuru responded, "I'm not just gonna sit around while those bastards attack the place. There it is!"

Myukuru pulled her sword out of its sheath, checking the blade for any damage. While the blade was no Meito like Amande's Shirauo or Cracker's Pretzel, it was still made of well crafted steel and was undamaged.

"But aren't you still, you know, sick," Nami asked.

"I'm fine," Myukuru reassured her, finding a coat and slipping it on, frowning at how it didn't cover her arms. Dressed as well as she could and her blade held firm by a belt, she strode out into the cold castle. Now she just had to find her way outside to join the battle.

"Where the hell is the front door," she yelled as she wandered the halls, "Whoever made this castle was a moron!"

In her frustration she punched a wall, the stone depressing under her fist. A deep rumbling shook the hallway as a section of the wall swung open, revealing a dark passage.

"A secret passage," Myukuru said as she tried to see down the dark hall, "Well in for a Beri, in for the stack."

She hurried down the passage, one hand brushing against the wall, the other extended in front. The passage curved down in a spiral, and Myukuru kept up her pace as she went. An explosion shook the castle and she increased her pace.

"How long is this thing," she moaned, "It can't go all the way down the mountain, can it?"

As if an answer to her question, the passage leveled out and her hand felt a protrusion on the wall. She pressed it, causing the wall she couldn't she before her to sink into the ground, filling the passage with stark light.

Light that let her see the bastard that poisoned her had Naruto trapped in some kind of fungus and was releasing two waves of spores at the captive blond.

Myukuru drew her sword and held it perpendicular to her body, her arms pulled back. And she rushed out of the passage into the daylight.

"Taurus Lance!"

She charged at Musshuru and shot her arms forward, driving the point of her blade for his flank. Her sudden appearance and attack shocked the man, and he rushed away from the attack. Her blade missed his flesh as he retreated piercing only the space he had occupied a moment before.

Myukuru turned her gaze to Naruto in time to see him break out of the tendrils holding him, the fungus crumbling under his odd spinning flames.

Naruto took a few grasping breathes and turned to his unexpected savior.

"Thank for the save," he choked out, "But what are you doing here! Aren't you still weak from the poison?"

Myukuru's brow twitched. "Why does everyone think I'm some damsel or something," she complained, "I'm a pirate just like you, and I'm not just gonna sit on my ass while other people fight. Not anymore!"

"Hey, hey," Naruto said, arms held in front of him in a peaceful manner, "OK you can fight. You don't need to bite my head off, ya know."

"Sorry," Myukuru said, her eyes hard as she watched Musshuru, "Facing down the guy who nearly killed me is putting me on edge."

"How are you still alive," Musshuru growled, annoyed, "Even if I didn't use my most potent spores, you fell into the sea. Why can't you peasants just die like you're suppose too!"

"Sorry to disappoint," Myukuru taunted, finding his annoyance to be a small source of bemusement, "But I'm made of sterner stuff. I'm not going to die to something like that."

"Then I'll have to get serious," Musshuru remarked, "Perhaps I can use your corpses as a threat against the peasants. It is a bother to need to replace them if killing some is the only way to keep them in line."

Naruto growled at the man's disregard of the people he wanted to rule. "You don't know anything about being a real rulers. Kings are supposed to protect their people, not use them." He turned to Myukuru, "You ready, Myukuru?"

"Yeah," she replied, before her brow creased, "Wait how do you…."

Her remarks were cut off as Musshuru, not intent on giving them any chance to come up with a battle strategy, launched an attack.

"Cross Shade!"

Several arcs of spores shot from his body and began to fly towards them. Naruto and Myukuru dove away, both from each other and the attack. Naruto swiftly manifested a Phantom Kunai and threw at the despot. Musshuru directed one of his spore streams to intercept the kunai. The kunai met the spores and was knock back, fading away as if fell.

"What," Naruto exclaimed, "How'd he block my Phantom Kunai?" Naruto didn't get the time to ponder as the spores stream bore down on him.

Naruto tried to retreat from the poisonous attack, but the snowy terrain slowed him and the wave impacted him, the florescent pink hiding him view.

"Whiskers," Myukuru shouted as she dodged the attacks aimed at her. She cursed her lack of more advanced attacks. All of her attacks were close range moves and Musshuru wasn't about to give her an opening.

The man laughed as he redirected his streams to focus on her, "Mushushushu, one down. How long do you think you can avoid your fate? You are beneath me, as is everyone on this island. Why can't you just accept your place and die?"

Musshuru's hands began to move in a flurry, sending the streams of deadly spores raining down upon Myukuru. She danced around them, but her body, contrary to her own admissions, was not ready for this fight. Her breaths came in pants and her reactions began to slow.

Musshuru grinned as he sent kept up his assault. Then, a sharp pain shot through him, emanating from the center of his back. Worse than the pain was the sudden numbness that spread down his legs. His spore streams fell apart as his focus failed and he managed to glace behind him.

Naruto stood waist deep in a pile of pink spores, his face obscured as Spiral's flames encircled his head. He stood triumphant, until he bend over and took a grasping breath.

"Thought I was a goner there," Naruto said as he righted himself. He peered through the yellow haze in time to see Myukuru rush at the still stunned Musshuru.

"This is for Alday," she cried as she readied her strike. Then she stepped on a particularly slick patch of snow. At her full strength, she could have recovered from the sudden shift in balance. But weakened as she was, her footing got away from her and she fell.

* * *

To Naruto, things seemed to move in slow motion. Myukuru fell to one knee several feet from Musshuru. Said man had recovered enough to begin to draw out his powers. Pink spores began to gather around him like a blizzard.

He turned to face Naruto, his eyes alight with a challenge.

"You said a true king would lay down his life to save his people," he said in a mocking tone, "Let's see you live up to those words, boy.

"Snow Spore!"

The spores around his body surged out like a wave of death, bearing down on Myukuru. Naruto began to move; at that close range, even if he broke Musshuru's focus, the attack would wash over Myukuru. But then what? By they time he'd reach her, the wave would already be crashing upon their heads.

Desperation burned through Naruto. His mind flash back, back to home. To Neji dying to protect Hinata, who was protecting him. And back to when Pain had him pinned and Hinata again stood to defend him. Now it was on him to defend someone, and he rushed towards death, not sure how he'd save her, but resolute in his decision to do so.

Then Naruto felt a shift. Power welled up upon his brow and he instinctively extended his hand towards Myukuru. A blot of blue energy shot out of his outstretched hand and into Myukuru right as the wave fell over her.

The pile of pink poisoned spores piles upon her, then exploded outward as a towering figure of translucent blue stood protectively over Myukuru. It was only a torso, clad in armor Naruto recognized as the First Hokage's. Its head was covered in the Third's helm, with the Leaf insignia glowing a slightly brighter blue upon the brow. And in its hands, a bo staff stood ready to bat away attacks.

"Well that's cool," Naruto said breathlessly, "But did it have to look like a Susano'o?"

"What the hell is this Whiskers," Myukuru asked, a small amount of awe in her voice, "Not that I'm not grateful for the save. And yeah, glad you're alive."

"Now who's got a river mouth," Naruto grinned at her, "It's a spirit. That's the fruit I ate, the Spirit Spirit Fruit. Didn't know I could do something like this, though. Guess I'm still figuring out what I can do."

"Your headband thing's glowing," Myukuru pointed out as she fully righted herself.

Naruto's hand shot to his forehead protector. The moment his fingers touched the cool metal, Naruto felt the power surging through it. He knew what he had done; the forehead protector was more than just something that signaled a ninja's allegiance. It was a symbol of what that ninja protected. And his bore the teachings of Iruka, Hizuren, Kakashi and Jiraiya, along with his own views on what he was to do with his power.

"Myukuru," Naruto said, "Did any of those spores get in there?"

Myukuru shook her head, "No, they didn't."

"Can you still fight?"

Myukuru lifter her blade and poked at the spirit around her. The tip of her blade passed through it's armored form like it wasn't there, "Yeah I can fight with this guy watching by back."

"Then lets go!"

Naruto took off towards Musshuru, right arm alight and kunai grasped in the left. Musshuru tried to back away from the charging Naruto, but his legs were still slightly numb from the earlier attack. Instead he whipped up another wave of spores while spinning some around his hand, reforming his drill.

He threw the spores at Naruto, hoping to overwhelm the ninja's defense and poison him. Naruto picked up speed and weaved around the stream of spores.

"What's wrong, mushroom head," Naruto taunted, "Those spores of yours are moving slower. I didn't hurt you to bad, did I?"

"I'm going to enjoy seeing writhe in pain as my spores kill you," Musshuru yelled, shooting a barrage of spores from his head.

The spectral bo staff blocked the attack, the spore bullets breaking apart upon contact. Myukuru stood slightly in front of Naruto to his side, her blade held in the same stance as the spirit.

"I'm still in this game," she said with a dark grin, "And it looks like I can drive this ghost thing."

"It's a spirit, not a ghost," Naruto corrected her, "And I'm still thinking of a name for it."

"Snow Spore," Musshuru called out his next attack, releasing a full on cloud of spores to envelope the pair. Naruto slipped into the protective aegis of his new spirit and dismissed the protections of his first spirit.

"This thing'll hold, right," Myukuru asked as the pink storm raged outside.

"Yeah," Naruto replied, "I can feel how strong it is. It's not breaking under this attack. But I can't use my other spirit while using this one."

"Then what are we going to do, wait until he tires himself out?"

"No," Naruto replied, "He got back up after taking two direct attacks at the same time. He's a lot stronger than he looks. I don't know how long I've taken out his speed. But I have an idea."

"Well I'm all ears," Myukuru said, reading her blade.

* * *

Musshuru kept up the pressure on his attack. He tensed his legs. Normal sensation had nearly returned to his limbs and then he could leverage his hard earned speed against them.

' _Once I get some distance on them I can bind them with Running Hypha and pull them out of that thing. Then they'll be easy pickings.'_

His thoughts were interrupted when the bulky blue spirit surged forward, pushing past his spore blizzard. The spirit swung its staff around and brought it above its head. Then it swung downward.

Musshuru quickly redirected his spores to block the attack, adding more to create a full on torrent. The rush of spores caught the bo staff, the forces canceling each other out. With all the spores needed to counter the bo, Musshuru now had a clear view into the spirit.

Myukuru stood at the center, her stance mimicking the spirit's, a wicked smile on her face, while Naruto crouched at the very edge, tensed for action. Then the spirit vanished. Musshuru looked stunned as the spore stream rocketed up into the sky and Naruto rushed at him.

The mushroom human took a step back and began to redirect his spores at the charging ninja. Naruto smiled and called out, "Now, Spiral!"

Six feet from Naruto, yellow fire flickered into life, winding around itself as it took shape. It formed, headless, mimicking its summoner's low running posture and swung it's spinning fist into Musshuru's surprised and unguarded torso.

"Flash Maelstrom!"

The blow knocked the island's would-be tyrant back, his production of spores ended by the attack. Naruto and Spiral followed after at full speed. Naruto drew his left arm back, now aglow with fire, as Spiral did the same with its right.

They struck in sync, "Twin Maelstrom!"

The double punch knock the man back further, now completely away from their prior battlefield and the piles of deadly spores that littered it.

In this untouched arena, Myukuru stood, panting. Once Naruto had gained the full attention of their foe, she had legged to this place and held herself ready. She watched as Musshuru landed after the double punch, his body beaten but not defeated. She saw spores beginning to sprout from his body and that was her sign.

"Taurus Lance!"

This time, Myukuru's attack struck true. She stood behind Musshuru, her arms held as straight as they could manage, her blade run through their enemy. Blood ran down both sides of the blade, dripping onto the snow below.

The long armed swordswoman pulled back, her sword leaving it's target with a wet squelch. She continued to withdrawal, wary of any final attack the man might levy. Naruto maintained his advance, dismissing Blazing Spiral in case he needed to call out his defensive spirit.

His caution was unneeded, as Musshuru fell to his knees and then face down into the snow. The two pirates watched as the snow turned red as Musshuru breathed his last breaths. Myukuru's eyes were hard, she'd seen enough death for even one caused by her hand to not visibly bother her. Still she was thankful her stomach was empty.

Naruto likewise stood silent, finding solace in the fact that he had no other option. This man was too dangerous and held beliefs too radical. Anything less than death could lead to innocent people getting caught up in his spores.

Naruto averted his eyes from the corpse and took a calming breath. Myukuru drew up besides him. He turned to her, thankful in some way that her face betrayed her discomfort in killing the man.

"You still good to fight," he said softly.

"Yeah, I've got a bit left in me," she replied.

"Then let's get this over with."

The two pirates left the battlefield turned graveyard, both wishing for the battle to be over.

* * *

 **And cut. So, yeah. Musshuru's dead. I toyed with having him get knocked off the cliff, but felt a more personal touch was need. Naruto will kill, or facilitate a kill, when needed, even if he'd rather not.**

 **Speaking of the fight, I'm not retconing Naruto's attacks. When Naruto uses Blazing Spiral, both as the spirit and when he conjures the power around his body, he uses Maelstrom in the name. His normal attacks, without any use of his Devil Fruit, will use other naming schemes.**

 **Also, Naruto got an upgrade. How'd you like it? I'm still working on a name for his defensive spirit, and will elaborate on its powers as we move froward. Don't worry, it's not some ultimate defense, it has limits, just that Musshuru's attacks were physically strong enough to push things that far.**

 **And Myukuru got her first, real on screen fight, though not a full one at her full power. Don't worry, she'll get her time to shine, I just wanted to showcase something of her. And if anyone can guess what my inspiration of her attack(with the rest of her moves following a similar pattern) you win a cookie.**

 **And finally, a question: I'm running into a bit of a roadblock concerning Naruto's eventual epithet. He won't be getting one until after Alabasta, at least, but I'm brainstorming names, but coming up a bit dry. If you have any, send them my way, along with any suggestions you have. I'm all ears.**

 **See ya later!**


	24. Let's Rumble

**Happy New Year! And happy chapter 24! Let's finish off those pesky poser pirates. And thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews. Here's to 2019! But Let's go!**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Chapter 24: Let's Rumble

"A pirate flag is a symbol of conviction!"

Chopper watched with an expression of mixed of awe and surprise, as Luffy took a direct hit from Wapol's cannon. Their battle against Wapol and his men had not been going so well. After Naruto went off to confront Musshuru, Chopper tried to attack Chess, hoping to quickly end this fight.

He wasn't expecting Wapol to push his archer out of the way, jaws wide to eat him. Without Luffy's timely return and Sanji's impressive leg strength, Chopper would have been lunch.

Wapol's further humiliation pushed him over the edge, driving the tyrant to invoke his Munch Munch Fruit's greater power, where he transformed into the things he'd eaten in the last few hours: a number of cannons, cannonballs and a house.

The now house like Wapol then ate his men, fusing the two into a hybrid abomination, ChessMarimo. Then Wapol fired upon Hiriluk's flag flying from the tower. Rage filled Chopper as he watched his father figure's flag fall and he charged at Wapol, using his small stature to slip under the fuzed men then transforming into his human state when he jumped onto Wapol.

His fist froze, inches from the tin plated man's face. Hiriluk's words of the sickness plaguing this country echoed in Chopper's mind, and he found he couldn't injure the man, instead telling him to just leave.

Wapol shot Chopper in response. Before the tyrant king could attack Chopper further, his fused attendants drew his attention to the castle spire, where Luffy had righted the broken flag, with his coat sleeve.

The Straw Hat's captain spoke, saying that Wapol could never understand the meaning behind the flag. Wapol dismissed Luffy's words, claiming that a pirate's flag was just a flag, before opening fire again.

"See," Luffy said as the smoke flowed away from him, "You can't break this flag!"

He jammed the remains of the flag poll into the smoldering masonry, "I don't know whose flag this is, but a flag backed with someone's conviction and will is not something you can play around with!"

"Hey, reindeer," Luffy shouted at Chopper, "I'm gonna start kicking their asses now. What are you going to do?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Wapol said, taking aim at Luffy.

Sanji moved, attempting to run interference, but his injured back acted up, prompting Kureha to incapacitate him, dropping onto his back to pin him. All done to prevent further injure to himself. Wapol paused to laugh at the cook's misfortune, an action that nearly cost him, as Chopper moved to attack. ChessMarimo blocked the punch.

"You're not going to touch his majesty with us around," both heads spoke in unison, "What a pitiful creature you are. What reason could a friendless monster like you have for fighting to save this country?"

"Hey," Luffy shouted, his arms extended as he pushed away for the spire, "He's not friendless. I'm his friend!"

Luffy rocketed forward, crashing into the snow right in front of Wapol. The shock wave sent both the king and his men flying.

"Straw Hat," Chopper said, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," Luffy said laughing, "Don't worry about me. I'm rubber. Think you can take on that fused guy?"

Chopper nodded, "Yeah. No sweat."

"Then I've got the big mouth. Let's go!"

* * *

Chopper squared off against ChessMarimo, his hoof hand reaching into the pocket of his pants. The fused combatant laughed at the serious expression on the reindeer's face.

"Look, the freaky animal things he can take us on," they spoke, "How cute."

"My name is Tony Tony Chopper," the reindeer proclaimed, "The world's greatest doctor game me that name. He might have forgiven you, but I will never forgive you for mocking him!"

He pulled out a yellow sphere from his pocket, "I'll beat you in three minutes with this, the Rumble Ball!"

"Three minutes," ChessMarimo said, "Don't make us laugh!"

To the side, both Luffy and Wapol exclaimed, though with differing inflections, "Three minuets? I'd love to see that."

Chopper popped the ball into his mouth as ChessMarimo drew twin bows and set alight the hair balls at the end of the arrows knocked in them.

"Snow Melting Arrows," the fused men cried, loosing their attack at Chopper. The reindeer charged through the assault, shifting into his base form with a declaration of "Walk Point."

Chopper avoided the attack and kept charging at ChessMarimo, shifting again into his full human "Heavy Point."

"So you're a Zoan type," ChessMarimo taunted, "So what. Now we've see your three forms. So we know what to expect. Marimo Super Surprise: Quarto Hammers."

They pull four large wooden hammers from somewhere and swung at Chopper.

"Jumping Point," Chopper said, his form changing again, gaining a leaner humanoid form than before, with long, more deer-like legs. Those legs made it easy for him to jump over the hammer blows, soaring high above the fuses men.

Though confused by Chopper's new form, ChessMarimo didn't let up their assault, swinging a hammer as Chopper fell towards the ground.

"Guard Point."

Chopper changed formed again, his fur growing until only his head remained visible. The hammer struck the sphere of dense fur and bounced off, dealing no damage to the reindeer doctor.

"What the hell are you," ChessMarimo demanded, frustrated at being unable to understand their opponents shape shifting, "Zoans should only have three forms and you've used five!"

"That's what my Rumble Ball does," Chopper explained, "I spent the last five years experimenting with altering my Devil Fruit's wavelength as I transform. I've unlocked four additional transformation points."

"Seven forms," Luffy exclaimed, stars in his eyes, "So cool!"

"Hey," Wapol shouted at the excited captain, "Are we fighting or what!?"

ChessMarimo growled as they dropped their hammers and pulled out four gleaming axes.

"So what it you have seven forms," they roared, "We'll just have to take things up a notch as well. Snow-Splitting Blade!"

The four axes came down at Chopper, who shifted back into Jumping Point to avoid the blow. He watched as the shock wave from the attack tore through the snow, only stopping after hitting the castle wall, still carving deep gashing into the facade.

Chopper bounded away, putting a great distance between himself and his two faced enemy.

"Brain Point," he said as he turned into his hybrid form.

"Had enough, deer," ChessMarimo taunted, shaking their axes menacingly.

"Hardly," Chopper replies, "I'm just searching for your weak point. Scope!"

Chopper brought his hooves together in a diamond shape and analyzed his opponent through the opening. ChessMarimo laughed and began to charge at Chopper.

"We don't have a weak point," they shouted as the swung their axes, "It's time for you to die, deer!"

' _There,'_ Chopper thought, ' _The chin!'_

He shifted to Jumping Point and took to the sky as ChessMarimo swung down. The attack disturbed a large amount of snow, giving Chopper the perfect cover. He shifting into Brain Point and slipped into the snow cloud, moving into the perfect position to deliver the final blow.

"Arm Point," he exclaimed, turning into a humanoid form, with overly large arm and shoulder muscles, "My hooves can crush boulders in his form. Let's see how your chin handles that. Cloven Rose!"

Chopper delivered a power upwards hoof strike to Chess's chin, knocking the combined men into the air, their axes slipping from their loosened grasp. The Chopper turned back into his hybrid form, the three minutes spent.

"Yeah," Luffy cheered, "You did it, reindeer!"

"Hey, Luffy," Sanji said, still pinned by Kureha, "Where'd that Wapol go?"

Luffy turned around, his head snapping back and forth as he looked for the errant king.

"Crap," he exclaimed, "He's gone!"

"Hmmm," Kureha hummed as she pondered, still sitting atop Sanji, "You sent his hippo flying earlier, so can't have retreated down the mountain. He's got to be around here some…."

"Maelstrom Fist!"

"….where," Kureha finished as Wapol came flying back into view, reverted to his usual form.

"Ahhug, it burns," the king whined as Naruto and Myukuru rounded the corner, Naruto's fist alight and Myukuru picking herself up after she picked something off the ground.

Kureha's eyes narrowed as she watched one of her patients move her sword into a combat position.

"Now, what are you doing out of bed," the doctor said as the pair joined the rest of the party.

Myukuru shot Kureha a dark glace, "I'm really tired of people questioning why I'm fighting. Let's just finish things up and then you can strap me to a bed until I'm all better, OK?"

Kureha returned her glare with a wicked smile, "If I didn't have to keep blondie here from snapping his spine, I'd knock you down a peg."

"Hey," Sanji piped up, "Let me up. I can't be laying down when a lovely lady might need my protection!"

"I can handle myself," Myukuru growled, leveling her gaze at Wapol.

"Oi, Naruto," Luffy said, getting up into Naruto's face, "I was fighting the hippo guy! Go find your own guy to fight!"

Naruto pushed his captain out of his personal space, "We already did. Didn't Sanji and Chopper tell you I was going after that guy's brother?"

"Brother," Luffy asked, "Nope, they didn't mention it."

"You beat Musshuru," Wapol interjected as he rose to his feet, "What a useless hippo! I'll kill him myself for being such a failure."

Before Naruto or Myukuru could respond that Musshuru was already dead, Luffy shot forward and landed a solid punch to Wapol's face, eyes alight with rage.

"I though you were bad enough for playing pirate and shooting that flag," Luffy said, his voice dark, "but I can never let you get away with saying that about your brother."

"Why do you care," Wapol said, spitting blood from his mouth, "He's always been a pain. Don't know why I thought he'd be of use in reclaiming my country. Nothing but a burden."

"I care because brothers are supposed to stand together," Luffy bellowed, launching his arms back behind him, the rubber limbs stretching further than he'd ever made them, "Now get out of my sight! Gum Gum Bazooka!"

Luffy's arms snapped back and impacted Wapol with massive force. Wapol went flying, clearing the rim of the mountain top and rocketing into the horizon. Naruto and Sanji were silent in the aftermath of Luffy's final attack. Both had seen their captain attack with rage, Don Krieg in the chef's case and Arlong for both, but this was different. There was an old pain there, and both blonds felt it.

"Damn," Myukuru said in awe, breaking the silence. Her exclamation seemed to break some of the tension, right as several people began to pour out of a metal structure on the rim of the mountain.

"Was that Wapol," Dalton said as he was helped out of the passage by Usopp, Zoro, Vivi and Matatabi following.

"Yep," Luffy said, "He's not going to be a problem anymore."

"And Chess and Kuromarimo?"

"The reindeer took care of them," Luffy responded, "Oh guys I found us a new crew member, by the way."

Dalton was slightly confused by Luffy answer, but then noticed Chopper attempting to hide behind a tree. The deer's blue nose sent Dalton back to the night Hiriluk died and the creature the doctor claimed as his son.

Dalton fell his knees and bowed at Chopper, "Thank you for fighting for this country!"

Unfortunately, Datlon's address of Chopper drew the attention of the other townspeople, who were quick to fall back to their old, monster hunting ways. Chopper bolted, closely followed by Luffy. Though the captain's cries of "Monster get back here" did not ease the deer's panic.

* * *

Once Myukuru saw her teacher emerge from the metal passage way, she took of like a shot. Naruto stood still for a moment, before he noticed the feline figure among the people. It matched the form he'd seen in that dream earlier and given Myukuru's actions, he was sure she was Matatabi.

"Mata-sensei," Myukuru cried, glomping into Matatabi, her arms wrapping around the Mink tightly.

"I see you are in high spirits," Matatabi said, her tone soft, "I am glad you are well."

Myukuru sniffed, "Me too."

Matatabi looked up as she heard footsteps in the snow, already knowing who was approaching.

"I take it you are well, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto couldn't keep the smile of his face, "Better than ever, Matatabi!"

Matatabi extracted herself from her student as Naruto extended his fist. Matatabi smiled as she matched his gesture, her fur covered fist bumping Naruto's.

Before they could converse, Kureha appeared, an incapacitated Sanji over her shoulder.

"I do hate to break up this little reunion," she said, her tone implying otherwise, "But someone here should be back in bed. I'm not going to need to break out more sedatives, am I?"

"I'm fine," Myukuru pouted, "Mata-sensei tell her I'm…."

Matatabi quieted her with a reproachful stare, "I do not know much of medicine, but I know it is best to follow the advice of a doctor. If she says you should be resting, then you should rest."

"I…. alright, I'll go back to bed," Myukuru relented and began to head for the castle.

"And perhaps you," Kureha pointed at Naruto, "could explain how she ended up out here. Let's go."

Kureha had evidently browbeat everyone into the castle, and began treating the injured. Which meant Dalton got a once over, his injury already on the mend thanks to Wapol's doctors and Sanji was placed in a back brace, though by his screams of pain, it was more of a torture device.

"Now with that done," Kureha said, "Dalton, you wouldn't know if there was any way to open the armory, would you?"

"The armory," Dalton repeated, "The only way to get in would be the key. But Wapol kept it on his person at all times. It went flying with him."

Myukuru perked up at the mention of the key and began to sit up, but Nami, spotting her action, was quick to stop the female sword user from mentioning the key.

"Hey, Doctorine," Nami said, "We're going to owe you for all the medical treatment, right?"

"Ya got that right," Kureha responded, "And since it was your crew mate that brought the other one up here, I'll stick her bill with ya. And you're still on bed rest for the next two days."

"How about a deal then," Nami said winking at Myukuru. The long armed swordswoman got the message and tossed Nami the key. Nami deftly caught it and smiled at Kureha, "How about we use this key as payment, and you let us leave right now?"

"Nami," Vivi protested from her seat next to Nami's bed, "You need to rest, like the doctor said."

"That's the armory's key," Dalton exclaimed, "How did you get it?"

Myukuru piped up, "Wapol dropped it when Whiskers punched him. And since I owe him for helping me, I figure with you lumping my bill with theirs, I needed something to cover my debt."

"So, doc," Nami said as she swung the key around her index finger, "What do ya say?"

Kureha got into Nami's face, "You sure got some guts, missy. Fine, this'll cover the bill." She took the key and walked way, "But you still need to stay put for two days."

"Hey, no fair," Nami cried, "Give that back then!"

Kureha ignored her, instead pointing to the assembled townspeople. "I've got some things to take care of. Ya'll are coming with me to help. And you two," she turned to Nami and Myukuru, "Don't try to sneak some coats out of the closet, pick up yer friends and leave. I won't allow it!"

With that said, Kureha and the townspeople left.

"So, she told just to leave, right," Nami said to her compatriots.

"That's what I heard," Myukuru said, already leaping out of her bed.

"Come on, slowpokes," she said fishing out a pair of coats, "Let's blow this icebox!"

* * *

While Kureha tended the wounded, Naruto and Matatabi caught up. Naruto was very forthcoming about his travels, detailing his actions in taking down the Arlong Pirates, their trip up Reverse Mountain and dealing with Laboon, then the battles at Whiskey Peak and Little Garden. And finally the trip to Drum.

"So Shukaku is fine then," Matatabi smiled as Naruto finished his recounting.

"Yeah, he seemed happy to have an actual friend," Naruto said, "And he was really gung ho about making his own path in life."

"And now you have become embroiled in a civil war being orchestrated by one of those Warlords after saving the princess of that country."

"Well we were already helping Vivi when we made it to Little Garden," Naruto said, "But yeah, that's about it."

"You certainly do not waste any time," Matatabi mused, "We have been in this new world for a month or so and you have already aided a country in throwing of the shackles of a despot, while traveling to another island to avert a civil war."

"It's not all my doing," Naruto said sheepishly, "Luffy's the captain. He's just got this weird ability to know who to fight."

"A common pirate doing more good than those Marines," Matatabi noted, "What a strange world."

Naruto nodded, "So what about you? How'd you handle thing when you woke up? How'd you meet up with Myukuru?"

Matatabi gestured for Naruto to calm down and she went into an edited version of her last month. Myukuru had been insistent that her family history was something others did not need to know, and Matatabi obliged her. Still her recounting was accurate enough.

"Hey, Mata-sensei," Myukuru's voice sounded through the halls, "Whiskers, time to go!"

The pair of world hoppers turned to see Myukuru, Nami and Vivi moving swiftly down the halls, Sanji being dragged behind by his legs.

"We making a run for it Nami," Naruto asked.

"Not really," Nami replied, "That crazy doctor's basically letting us go. Where's Luffy, Zoro and Usopp?"

"I think they're still outside trying to run down Chopper."

"Damn it. Come on!"

* * *

"Shut up already and come with us!"

Perhaps not the nicest way to invite someone to join their crew, but for Chopper it was fine. Of course, he couldn't leave without telling Kureha. So while he went to say goodbye, the crew milled around. Or in Luffy's case….

"Are you one of Naruto's friends too," Luffy asked Matatabi.

"Yes, I am," the cat Mink replied, keeping her eyes shadowed by the hat she had suddenly donned, "Captain Luffy, correct?"

"Yep that's me," Luffy said.

"May I request passage on your ship for myself and my student?"

"Sure," Luffy said, "You could join to if you want. Any friend of one of my crew is a friend of mine!"

Matatabi blinked at how easygoing Luffy was. She knew Naruto would not follow someone cruel, but still she was surprised at how, pleasant, this crew was. Myukuru already seemed more at home with these people than she had with the Alday Pirates, chatting with Naruto and Usopp.

Her musings were cut short when Chopper, in his deer form came running out of the castle, Kureha following while throwing all manner of bladed weapons at him.

"Not again," Naruto muttered as Chopper drew near and told them to get in the sleigh he carried behind him.

"Again," Matatabi asked as the jumped in, Chopper not slowing as the made their way to the ropeway.

"Luffy and Sanji thought Chopper would make for some tasty food, so they chased him around the castle," Naruto recounted, his voice raising to counter the wind as they took the ropeway down, "And Kureha didn't like that, so she went chasing after them, with knives."

Matatabi didn't respond, spending most of her focus on keeping her hat affixed to her head. Before long they were speeding through the forests of the island, heading at speed to the coast. Then the ringing of explosions rang through the night.

Chopper stopped when the light of the moon turned pink. He and the rest of the crew gawked as pink snow fall down down, completely masking the top of the mountain. Then Chopper began to cry, recalling Hiriluk's endeavors to 'cure' the country.

* * *

The pink snow still fell as the Going Merry sailed away, though they had to rescue a frozen Carue from the water. Once the riding duck was thawed, his ordeal translated by Chopper, and punishment dealt out to Zoro for leading to the duck's freezing, the crew began to party.

Food and drink flowed freely and laughter overpowered the crashing waves as they lapped against the hull. Usopp and Luffy were quick to rope Chopper into their antics, the young deer nearly unable to breath through all the laughing.

Naruto took a deep drink as he watched Matatabi and Zoro begin to converse, happy that his crew and fellow world hopper were getting along. For a moment he imagined the remainder of the Tailed Beasts parting along side them, guessing that they would end up in humanoid form like Matatabi and Shukaku had. He even envisioned Sasuke there, laughing at how his stoic teammate would handle the rowdy mix.

"Hey, Whiskers," Myukuru called out to him, "I've got something to ask ya."

She pointed behind Nami's tangerine grove and vanished behind the trees. Naruto followed, confused as to why they were having a conversion away from the crew. Some part of him, that sounded suspiciously like Jiraiya, pointed out that a rendezvous behind the trees with a cute girl was something out of a romance story. He pushed that part of him down, rationalizing she wanted to talk about something about the crew, as he was the one she had the most interaction with.

He founder her laying on the deck, staring up at the sky. For a moment, Naruto followed her gaze, but he only saw the sky and the stars.

"OK Whiskers," Myukuru said, her tone somewhat cold as she sat up, "How did you know my name back there?"

That wasn't where he guessed this conversation would be going, then it hit him. He'd used her name, but nobody had ever told him. Not Kureha, Nami or the girl herself. He could lie, he reasoned. Say that she'd muttered her name when she was out of it from the poison, or that Kureha had told them before she woke up. But she was Matatabi's student and friend. And a part of crew, more or less. Lying to her would put a stain on their relationship.

So he would go with the truth.

"OK, this is kind of a long and weird story," Naruto began sitting down with his back to the railing, "When I was carrying you up the mountain, I kind of had a vision."

"A vision," Myukuru repeated, tilting her head in confusion.

"Yeah, from my Devil Fruit powers," Naruto clarified, lifting his hand and wreathing it in the pale yellow energy he normally employed to craft his Phantom Kunai, "I can pull out the spirit of objects with it. Those kunai I used against Musshuru were made with this. But I can sort of understand things I use my powers on. And not just tools or weapons. I read a painting a few days ago. But I think that I read you during the climb. I kept getting these flashes of things. Sounds and images, that kind of thing."

He paused as he gathered his thoughts, "And I had a dream after we made it to the castle." He missed her eyes widen as he mentioned dreaming, "I think I saw your battle against Wapol on your old ship. You knocked out several of Wapol's goons before Musshuru got you with his spores. Then Matatabi attacked him and went in after you. That's about what happened, right?"

"Yeah," Myukuru said pensively, "You saw the whole fight?"

"Well it was all shadowy, but yeah," Naruto said, shrugging, "And after I woke up, your name just came to me."

Myukuru was silent for a moment, somehow her quiet contemplation canceled out the sounds of the party on the other side of the ship.

"I had a weird dream too," she finally spoke, "Did you used to sit sideways on a swing in front of a building?"

Old heartache shot through Naruto as memories of being alone on that swing rose to the forefront. He fought back the sadness, but couldn't keep it from his voice as he replied, "Yeah, there was a swing. Guess you got something out of me. Call it even?"

Myukuru felt a pang of phantom sadness when Naruto spoke so she nodded, "Yeah we're even, Whiskers. So, think of a name for that ghost samurai thing?"

"It's not a ghost, it's a spirit," Naruto shot back, a smirk on his face, "But I was thinking something along the lines of 'Forest Protector'."

Myukuru let out a laugh, "I think you should put more thought into it. Come on, Whiskers. Maybe it'll come to us if we get sloshed. If we can remember it when we wake up."

She picked herself off the deck and extended a hand to Naruto. He took her hand and she helped him up. Then she hooked her arm around his shoulders and pulled him back to the party. It was the least she could do after opening that old wound.

* * *

Naruto flopped down onto the deck, his vision a bit blurry from all the booze he'd drank in the last few hours. He couldn't really remember why Myukuru had pushed all that alcohol down his throat, but it sure was fun trying to out drink Zoro and Nami. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were already passed out and he wasn't sure where Sanji, Vivi or Matatabi ended up, but Zoro and Nami were still going at it.

Myukuru plopped down next to him. He dimly recalled she was drinking too, but wasn't involved in the contest, but was in his corner, at least until now.

"Those two sure can drink," Myukuru said, slightly slurring her words. She lazily lifter her arm and gestured up to the sky, "Can you see them?"

"See, what," Naruto asked, his eyes beginning to feel heavy.

"The constellations, Whiskers!"

Naruto squinted up at the stars, but only saw, well stars.

"Merry's moving to much, everything's kinda blurry," Naruto slurred out, "I think I'm going to bed now."

He tried to get up, but only managed to sort of flop and flail his arms before settling back on the deck.

"Here's good enough I guess," he said before closing his eyes. He was out in moments.

Myukuru laughed softy before yawning.

"You're right Whiskers. Sleep sounds good right about now."

She turned to her side facing Naruto, "Night Whiskers."

And she joined most of the crew in slumber, her last thoughts wondering just what sort of things this Straw Hat crew would drag her into.

* * *

 **And cut! The Straw Hats have successfully fend off Wapol and his ilk and gained one doctor. Plus two extra swords users. Yes, Matatabi and Myukuru have joined the crew, even if things ended up being a bit hasty in the exit thanks to Kureha's knife throwing habit.**

 **I thought long and hard, as far back as chapter three about which Tailed Beast should join the crew. At one point, I saw Shukaku joining, but I wanted an under used character, so I went with Matatabi. And don't worry, she and Myukuru are not going to steal any of Zoro's sword using spotlight. I plan to develop their styles differently than our cannon sword users. Oh and I think I have both a name for Naruto's newest spirit and his epithet. Thanks for the inspiration there.**

 **I want to wish everyone one of you dear readers a happy and fruitful New Year. Here's to 2019. May your words be inspired.**


	25. Alabasta Landing

**Hello again. Time for chapter 25. Thanks for the reviews and follows.**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Chapter 25: Alabasta Landing

The first thing Naruto noticed as he began to wake was the throbbing headache born from the booze he had imbibed the night before. It was far worse than the one he had after joining the crew during the celebration at Cocoyashi and he began to regret joining the drinking contest between Nami and Zoro.

' _Why did I try to beat them again? Something Myukuru did?'_

His memory of the party was a blur, but he could just remember falling asleep on the deck. Which confused him as he wasn't lying on Merry's hard planks, but something far softer. Which, considering his normal bed was a hammock, turned that confusion to concern.

Then whatever he was resting on moved and pulled him into an embrace and Naruto began to realize the situation he was in. He slowly opened his eyes, the dim light of predawn not bright enough to cause discomfort, and his fears were confirmed.

He stared up at Myukuru's sleeping face as her toned arms kept him cradled into her breasts. Their bodies met at an angle; Myukuru lay flat on her back while Naruto had shifted onto his side. Panic quickly began to set in as Naruto's mind flashed back to instances of Sakura and Tsunade enacting punishments against perverted actions. Though, in a thought that would make Jiraiya proud of his student, Naruto couldn't help but to admire the girl's bosom.

' _Not the time Uzumaki,'_ Naruto chided himself, ' _It's only a matter of time until Myukuru or someone else wakes up. And then….'._ Several scenarios playing in Naruto's mind. Myukuru would wake up and beat him. Sanji would see them and beat him. As would Nami and Matatabi.

Caught up in his panic, which wasn't helped as Myukuru pulled him even deeper into her embrace, he failed to notice soft footfalls approach. He did notice the quiet laugh that sounded from above.

"Well, it was bound to happen at some point. I just did not expect it to be on the first night."

Naruto did his best to peer up at Matatabi, hoping his eyes conveyed his innocence in this matter.

"Matatabi, I can explain," he whispered, "Well, I mean, I can't but I…."

"Naruto," Matatabi said calmly, "I know your predicament is not your fault."

"Uhm, what?"

"Aside from the fact that one cannot control their actions while they sleep, making assigning blame pointless," Matatabi stated, "Myukuru is the one that initiated things. She is prone to cuddle in her sleep."

"Oh well that's a relief," Naruto said, his tone dripping with sarcasm, "Now help me!"

Matatabi studied the pair for a moment before she shook her head, "I believe that time has past. Myukuru appears to be waking up."

Sure enough, the girl had begun to stir, her grasp on Naruto's upper body loosening slightly. He gazed up at her face, her brow crinkled cutely. He returned his eyes to Matatabi, only to find the Mink had begun to walk away.

"Hey," Naruto whispered as loud as he dared, "Where are you going? You have to explain things!"

"Myukuru often tells me I am too serious for my own good," Matatabi replied "And I believe that a way to disprove her would be to pull of a prank. And how many people can say they caught Uzumaki Naruto in a prank?"

"This is barely a prank," Naruto protested, feeling insulted that Matatabi considered this a prank, "You can't call stumbling into a situation like this a prank. Pranks need to be planned, dammit!"

"Shut up, Whiskers," Myukuru said with a sleep heavy voice, "t's too early for yelling."

Naruto froze, hoping that Myukuru would slip backing into sleep, or at least let him go before she fully woke up. Unfortunately, Myukuru seemed to not be that type of sleeper. Or perhaps it was the odd weight that was pressing into her breasts, or the oddly stiff, warm object she had worked her arms around in the night.

So, unable to return to sleep, Myukuru opened her eyes and was greeted by Naruto's panicked expression peeking up at her from her cleavage, her arms securely around him.

"Oh," she said, her tone strained as heat blossomed on her cheeks, "Hey, Whiskers."

"Um, I can, um, sorry," Naruto stuttered out.

"No, it's my fault," Myukuru said, looking anywhere but at Naruto, "I always end up like this. Drove my sister crazy when we were younger."

Matatabi, still watching the pair, perked up when Myukuru mentioned her sister. Since leaving Toto Land, Myukuru had scarcely mentioned her family, often brushing off anyone's questions about her past. Not that she could blame her, given what she had learned about the Charlotte Family.

"Sister," Naruto asked, his curiosity concerning his newest friend overriding the awkwardness they found themselves in.

Myukuru held back a curse. She didn't want to think about her family. After escaping into North Blue she'd made a decision: to not let her family dictate her actions any longer. She had wondered if Lola had the same feelings when she set out. And she just had to blurt out she had a sister. At least she mentioned only one and not the whole thirty eight of them.

' _I guess that's fair, though,'_ she thought, ' _I did get_ _more_ _of Whisker's history than he did mine. I'll just spin things a bit.'_

"Yeah, Marble. You can imagine the sort of tangle we'd get into after sleeping," Myukuru said, shrugging her shoulders.

Matatabi, in an effort to spare her student needing to speak about her family and only a little disappointed that her 'prank' had been a failure, spoke up, "Are you two just going to lay on the deck all morning?" At least she got one jab in.

The pair, who had managed to somehow forget their somewhat intimate position, and in Naruto's case that someone was nearby, both turned bright red and hastily pulled away from each other.

"Mata-sensei, how long were you there," Myukuru said, mortified.

"Since before you woke up," Naruto answered for his fellow world hopper, "She seemed to think it would be funny if you woke up with me in your arms."

"You have been trying to get me to, in your words, 'loosen up'. I was just following your advice," Matatabi said.

"I meant you should find a hobby or something," Myukuru said crossing her arms, "Not use my sleeping habits as a joke."

"Alright," Matatabi said bowing, "I am sorry for taking advantage of your cuddling habit. And for not assisting you, Naruto in avoiding this situation."

Myukuru sighed. "It's fine, I guess. Ugh, it's way too early for this."

"Yeah, too early," Naruto mumbled before his stomach added its two Beri, "Too early and too hungry."

"Hear you there, Whiskers," Myukuru said, "How about we head to the galley and get some food while we plot our revenge against Mata-sensei."

Naruto smirked, "That sounds like a good idea."

"I am still here," Matatabi said, "Is it wise to discuss plots of revenge while the target is in earshot?"

"That'll make it so much better," Naruto said, "You'll never know when we'll strike."

"I accept your challenge," Matatabi said with a smile, "I look forward to thwarting your plans." She began to walk away before addressing Myukuru, "I arranged a small spar with Zoro for later. If you wish to join us, I do not think he would object."

Despite her slight anger at her mentor, Myukuru smiled, "Sounds good. Hey Whiskers, five thousand Beri on Matatabi knocking Mossy on his ass."

"Mossy? I think you just became Sanji's favorite person," Naruto said, "You're on. No offense Matatabi, but you guys haven't seen what Zoro can do."

"Betting on our spar," Matatabi tutted, "I suppose that is the life of a pirate. I shall see you later."

Matatabi walked away and Myukuru and Naruto headed towards the galley.

"Mata-sensei's gonna win," Myukuru boasted, "Mossy's never fought anyone like her before."

"I don't know," Naruto taunted back, "Zoro took out about hundred bounty hunters alone about a week ago, and he beat one of those Fishmen guys last month. If he can beat someone with six swords, I think he can handle two."

* * *

By midday, the Going Merry had traveled far enough away from Drum that the weather grew more temperate, which made things more pleasant as Zoro and Matatabi faced off on the deck. The rest of the crew had gathered around, exited to see the spar. Zoro didn't really care either way about the audience and Matatabi wondered if Naruto and Myukuru's early morning talks had alerted the crew to the spar.

Both ignored the various cheers the crew sent their way and focused wholly on their opponent. For Zoro, it had been a long time since he'd had an actual spar and his mind flashed back to his final duel with Kuina. He wondered what she would think about his crew's newest members.

Matatabi likewise it would be the first time she would fight someone who was not an enemy or had a skill below her own. She was eager to see where he skill matched up against someone like Zoro.

There was no call to draw their blade, but both did so in sync, eyes never leaving the other. Then they surged forward as the same time, steel meeting steel in a flurry of blows. Matatabi's unnamed swords flashing as they were deflect by Kitetsu and Yubashiri before they could pose a risk to Zoro. Those first few attacks defined the spar, as Matatabi's slight edge in speed and finesse was countered by Zoro's raw strength, but that same speed meant Zoro couldn't land a solid hit against her.

And while neither was fighting at full power, it was clear to the two of them that in a real battle Zoro would eventually overpower her. Though Matatabi took solace in knowing the green haired swordsman would not be in pristine shape afterwords.

Still the pair kept up their spar moving up and down the deck, never crossing the unseen boundary that marked their arena. Eventually, they reached a point were the spar had become more bothersome than fun and the pair broke away from one last blade lock. Then Matatabi sheathed her swords, the sign that she coincided.

"Thank you for the spar, Zoro," Matatabi said as she bowed to the swordsman.

Zoro ignored the cheers, mainly from Luffy and Naruto, and grinned at Matatabi, "Not a problem. Anything you want a spar I'm game. I've been putting of refining my swordplay lately. Why don't we make things interesting and throw your student into the mix too. Been a while since I've have a decent free for all."

While the two sword users discussed various aspects of their craft, pulling in Myukuru after she handed over the five thousand she owed Naruto, the rest of the crew dispersed. Sanji retreated to the galley to prepare the midday meal while Vivi groomed Carue, the girl still concerned over the duck's condition following his swim in Drum's waters. Naruto was telling Chopper about the doctors back home, which Luffy listened in on after Naruto mentioned how powerful Tsunade and Sakura were. Usopp, who normally would have joined them, instead went to his workshop to replenish his arsenal, which was still low after Little Garden.

And Nami followed him in.

* * *

"A weapon," Usopp repeated as he fiddled with his tools.

"Yeah," Nami said, "Our crew keeps getting stronger, and we're heading for some real dangerous waters. I don't want to let Vivi down by not being able to fight. You get that right?"

"Yeah, I know," Usopp admitted, "But we don't have a lot of time before he hit Alabasta."

Nami let out a resigned sigh, "I guess. Sorry for bothering you Usopp."

Before she could leave, Usopp spoke up, "Oi, when did I say I couldn't do it. Are you doubting the Great Usopp?"

Nami's face lit up with a radiant smile as she turned around and hugged Usopp, "Thank you Usopp!"

After releasing the sniper from her death hug, Nami began to leave again, but Usopp spoke up again.

"But," he said, "Things would go quicker if I had some input."

"Input," Nami repeated, slightly confused.

Usopp nodded, "I've had a few ideas, but nothing I've got a full grasp on. But if I rattle of my ideas to you, you can help me focus on what I can put in your new weapon."

Nami nodded in understanding, "Right. So what have you got."

* * *

The next several days passed without any major incident. Zoro, Matatabi and Myukuru sparred on and off, Usopp worked on the weapon Nami requested, Chopper checked and double checked his medical supplies and brushed up on his medical readings. Naruto had finally begun to work on his writing, switching between the novel based on his past and, after a suggestion by Myukuru, a record of the crew's journey.

It was during this time that Vivi, her nerves growing as they grew nearer to her home, filled them in on what she knew of Baroque Work's plan. Mainly for the benefit of the newest crew members.

"So, we're going to fight one of the Warlords," Myukuru said, a mixture of nervousness and excitement warring with in her.

"Yeah," Vivi said, "Crocodile's set himself up as the hero of the people by dealing with the pirates who try to raid. By making the people think my father can't keep them safe, he's stoked them into wanting a revolution. Giving him the perfect cover to over throw the country."

"Don't worry, Vivi," Luffy said as he punched the air, "I'll kick his ass!"

Matatabi looked to Vivi, "Do you know what sort of force this Crocodile have. If we are to engage them, having an idea to their structure would be beneficial."

"Yeah," Usopp chimed in, "And what's up with the Mr and Miss thing?"

"It's simple," Vivi said, "Baroque works is set up in pairs, each male agent taking a numbered name, based on their position in the organization, with a day themed female partner with comparable strength. The top five under Crocodile's Mr. 0 are known as the Officer Agents. Most of them have Devil Fruit powers and command the Billions, about two hundred subordinates. With Crocodile's plans moving into the final stages…."

"They are likely all going to be in Alabasta," Matatabi reasoned, "Correct?"

"Yeah, at least the ones we haven't already dealt with like Mr. 3 and 5," Vivi said, "Hopefully, we can expose Baroque Works without having to deal with them."

Myukuru let out a snort, "Tell that to Captain." She pointed at Luffy, who was mime punching the air, hyping himself for the future fights.

"Yeah," Sanji said though a plume of smoke, "He stopped listening a while ago. Oi, Luffy, weren't you going to fish. You did eat most of our food!"

"Oh yeah," the captain replied, "Me and Usopp tried, but nothing was biting."

"That's because you ate the bait," Usopp retorted.

"I don't care," Sanji said, "Get back to fishing!"

* * *

Fishing was hard without bait, so Luffy thought to use Carue as bait, much to the duck's distress. Vivi, seeing her noble steed in distress, quickly reprimanded to two, knocking them to the deck, but after seeing smoke rise from the water, she sough out Nami.

"Don't worry," Nami said as Vivi told her what she'd seen, coming out onto the deck to see, "It's not smoke, it's steam. There's an underwater volcano that's heating the water. A few thousand years from now, there'll be an island here."

So the Merry sailed though the sulfuric smelling steam, Carue still hanging off the side from the fishing rods, much to the relief of the strange man who clung to the duck after the emerged from the other side.

He was an odd looking sort, with strange white puffs adorning his head, a pair of swans on his back, and a pink coat with a blue tunic-like outfit that left his hairy legs exposed. Ruined make up ran down his face.

"Oh, thank you," he said with exuberance as they lowered him to the deck, "I apologies for intruding upon your ship. I missed my jump in the steam and fell overboard, which would have been very bad since I can't swim. Could I trouble you for some soup?"

"We're barely stocked as it is," Naruto said, "Sorry. No soup."

"Oh well," the man said before spotting Vivi above, "Oh, I could just eat you up instead." He finished off by giving Vivi a creepy wink.

"You said you can't swim," Luffy said, "You ate a Devil Fruit?"

"Yes I did," the man said, perking up a bit, "Would you care for a demonstration?"

Luffy nodded and the man slammed his right hand into his face, knocking the captain back. Before anyone could react and attack the man, he held up his hands in a pacifying gesture, then touched his right hand to his face.

He morphed into a copy of Luffy, stunning everyone.

"Ah, he looks just like me," Luffy said, "Me in weird clothes!"

"Yes, that is the power of my Clone Clone Fruit," the man said with Luffy's copied voice, "And with my left had, I can change back!"

He then proceeded to tap the faces of those present, moving down the line from Usopp, Nami, Chopper, Naruto and Zoro. He then morphed into them, using Nami's body to show he copied every aspect of a person, much to the navigator's dismay and rage.

Once the man had recovered from her beating, he offered to show them more of his power, after they complimented him. And in the litany of faces he transformed into, Vivi gasped as she recognized one, a man with sun wrinkled skin and dark hair. Her father.

She held back her surprise and worry until the man had left; his ship having crossed path with theirs. And that was where they learned the man's name: Mr. 2 Bon Kurei.

"Vivi," Luffy shouted up at the princess, "Why didn't you say that was one of those Baro guys?"

"I, I didn't know what he looked like," Vivi admitted, "I've never met him, or the Mr. 1 pair. All I knew about Mr. 2 is his flamboyant personalty and love of swans."

"And you didn't think he seemed a little too much like that description," Naruto pointed out.

"He had my father's face," Vivi said, fear painting her voice, "How did he get close enough to copy my father?"

"If one of Crocodile's men can copy the king," Zoro noted, "Then he could do some real damage."

"Yeah, I know what that's like," Naruto agreed, remembering the chaos the White Zetsu caused during the war.

"And he has most of our faces memorized," Nami said, "If he finds out we're his enemy, he could try to attack us while wearing one of our faces."

"What a troublesome foe we let slip thought our fingers," Usopp commented.

Chopper nodded then looked around, "Hey, where are Sanji, Matatabi and Myukuru?"

"They were in the galley last I saw them," Nami said, "I think Sanji said something about fixing them something to eat."

"Of course I was," Sanji said as he emerged from the galley, Matatabi and Myukuru on his heels, "Lovely ladies like them need something to recover after a brute like Moss Head over there overworks them."

"Hey," Zoro objected.

"Weren't we running out of food," Naruto pointed out.

"I did try to dissuade him," Matatabi said, her arms crossed, "But he was insistent and had already begun to cook."

"It was delicious though," Myukuru said with a smile, "So what we'd miss?"

After a quick recap, Matatabi frowned and looked to Naruto, "So this Mr. 2 has something akin to the Transformation Jutsu, correct?"

"Yeah, but he has to touch someone before he can use it."

"How would you deal with someone like that," Usopp asked, "You know, like a ninja." He, Luffy, and Chopper looked at Naruto expectantly.

Naruto scratched his chin, "Well I did beat someone by transforming into his dog after I transformed into him."

Seeing their confused expressions, Naruto recounted his fight against Kiba at the Chunin Exams and how he used the Inuzuka's nose against him, leaving out the unintended fart.

"So you tricked him," Zoro said, the beginnings of a smirk on his face, "I think I have an idea. You know, it's a good thing we ran into someone like him now. It gives us a chance to set up a countermeasure."

It took another four days to reach Alabasta, with the first sign of being at the island was the Sea Cat that tried to eat them. The number of Baroque Works ships sailing for port was the second.

"Guess those are those Billions you mentioned, Vivi," Naruto said as he adjusted the bandage on his left arm, "Getting into port might be a hassle."

"As long as they don't guess who we are, we should be fine," Zoro said, tying his own bandage tight.

"Everyone got their countermeasure in place," Nami called out, with the crew all sounding the affirmative.

"We should dock on the western side, so we can hide the Merry," Vivi informed then as the port drew nearer.

"All right," Luffy exclaimed, thrusting his left arm out, "Time to dock. Let's get some food! Oh and save Vivi's home!"

"Work on your priorities, dumb ass," Sanji chided.

"Yeah, we're going up against assassins," Nami added, "Try to act more focused."

"OK," Luffy responded.

* * *

"Why didn't anybody tie Captain down," Myukuru asked as the crew watched Luffy rocket into Nanohana even before the Merry was properly docked.

"I don't know," Nami said with sigh, "Why can't he grasp he's a wanted man?"

"At least we know where he's going to go," Sanji pointed out, "All we'll need to do is go to the noisiest restaurant in town."

"Wait, look over there," Vivi suddenly exclaimed, pointing towards another ship, one with a prominent '3' motif.

"That's not," Usopp asked.

"Looks like it," Naruto said, "Mr. 3's around. Goldenweek said she lost track of him after Luffy beat him. He must of rushed off Little Garden."

"He's just one more enemy we'll have to deal with," Zoro said calmly, "Anyway, we should probably get our supplies and food. And I guess someone's got to look of Luffy."

"I'll go look to Captain," Myukuru volunteered, "Hey Whiskers, wanna come?"

"Sure, I'm game," Naruto replied, "Besides, I want to look for something."

"We'll meet back here," Nami told them, "Try to keep Luffy from making to much of a mess. This is Vivi's home after all."

"We'll try," Myukuru said, giving Nami a mock salute, "But Captain's gonna do what Captain's gonna do."

And the pair heading into town.

"Maybe I should have gone after him," Nami lamented, a pit forming in her gut. Matatabi put a hand on her shoulder.

"Myukuru likes to joke," the Mink said, "But she knows when to take things seriously. They will be fine."

* * *

"Here anything," Myukuru asked as they walked down Nanohana's dusty streets.

"Nope," Naruto reported, "If Luffy's around here, he's uncharacteristically quiet. And that's a scary thought."

As they walked, they listened, both for their overly energetic captain and to the townspeople in case they said anything to aid in their search.

"You're kidding," someone to Myukuru's right said, "One of Whitebeard's crew is in town."

Myukuru froze, ' _Whitebeard!? What's one of his doing all the way out here!?'_

"You OK, Myukuru," Naruto said once he noticed his companion's petrified state.

"We might have a problem," she said as she pulled Naruto onto a less populated side street, "What do you know about the higher level pirates?"

Naruto shrugged, "Not a lot. I didn't know about the Warlords till after we ended up on Crocodile's hit list."

"OK, here's the deal," Myukuru explained, "On the far side of the Grand Line there are four really powerful pirates, known as the Four Emperors. They can rival the Marines in power and control a lot of territory. And I just heard that someone from an Emperor's crew is in this town."

Naruto frowned, "And how is that a problem? It's not like we're going to make an enemy of them. At least I hope we don't. We've got enough problems with Baroque Works."

"It's a problem, Whiskers," Myukuru hissed, "because someone like that's going to draw attention. If there any Marines in town, they'll go after them. It won't be quiet and they might lock down the town."

"Trapping us here," Naruto realized, "Then we should pick up the pace and find Luffy before trouble…."

A loud crash rang though the air and Naruto and Myukuru hurried towards it. The pair saw their captain, his mouth ballooning with food run down the street, a Marine hot on his heels. A Marine Naruto recognized.

"Damn it," Naruto cursed, "It's that Smokey guy!"

"You know that Marine," Myukuru asked as they headed to aid their captain.

"He was at Lougetown," Naruto explained, "Almost got us. He can turn into smoke!"

"A logia," Myukuru cured, "Damn it! We need to get Captain out of there. He can't fight someone like him."

"I might be able too," Naruto said, holding a kunai in a reverse grip in his left hand, it's phantom counterpart manifesting in his right, "Or at least I can slow him down."

Then Naruto noticed someone respond to the Marine Captain's call. A young woman with dark hair, glasses and a sword.

"Right, he also had a swordswoman underling," Naruto said, pointing Tashigi out to Myukuru, "There she is."

Myukuru smirked, "I think I take her on. Last thing we need is Doc wasting all his medical stuff before we even leave town. Good luck."

The two split up, each headed to their target. And neither noticing the shirtless man in an orange cowboy hat chasing after the Marine as well.

* * *

 **And cut. A little bit of a more subdued chapter, before things start to take off. Fun fact, the first three parts of this chapter were all just going to be Omakes but I felt they would be better in the main narrative. I've got some plans with what I've laid here.**

 **As always, I'm open to any suggestions and ideas. And I have been toying with using some of the movies. I think I can do something with the 5th one.**

 **And we finally started getting the Vivre Cards for Baroque Works. Which I could have used an arc ago, but what can you do.**

 **Next time. Smoker vs Naruto. Tashigi vs Myukuru. Bad Luck vs Luffy. And the beginning of a desert adventure. See ya!**


	26. Bring the Heat

**Hello, hello. Chapter 26 here. Thanks again for the reviews and such. On with the show.**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Chapter 26: Bring the Heat

"Tashigi," Smoker bellowed as he chased Luffy down the streets of Nanohana. The man's subordinate, taking care of logistics, responded without looking to her commanding officer.

"Yes, captain? Did you need a towel? It is quiet hot in this country."

"I don't need a towel," Smoker yelled, "It's Straw Hat! Stop him!"

"Straw Hat," the woman repeated as she saw the fleeing pirate captain, "Yes, sir!"

She dropped the box she had been inspecting and rushed at Luffy, drawing her blade as she neared him. She swung her sword, the Wazamono grade Shigure, at her target.

 _Clang_

Her sword rang as another blocked its attack, letting Luffy jump away without risk.

"Don't worry about a thing, Captain," Myukuru said as she sized up Tashigi, "Me and Whisker's got you covered."

She and Tashigi broke apart as Luffy took to the rooftops, Smoker turning into his element to follow.

"Tashigi," he bellowed as he reformed, "Deal with her and call up for reinforcements!"

"Yes sir," Tashigi replied as she lunged at Myukuru, the long armed girl deftly parrying the strike. The two traded blows up and down the dusty street, the crowds giving them a wide birth.

Myukuru ducked away from an overhand strike, replying with a thrust. The Marine swordswoman backed away from the blow, the two now several feet away.

"You're not bad, Ms Marine," Myukuru bantered, "But Mata-sensei and Mossy can be real slave drivers and we've got places to be, thing to do. I ain't losing here."

It didn't Tashigi to long to work out who 'Mossy' was. "Roronoa," she growled out.

Myukuru smiled a vicious smirk, "Oh, you and him got some history? Star-crossed lovers, maybe? The Marine and the Pirate, hm?"

Her taunting evoked the desired response. Tashigi rushed at Myukuru, blinded by anger. She swung her blade wildly, Myukuru dipped away from the erratic blows, blocking the ones that were too close to safely evade.

The sound of an explosion drew both their attention, sounding from the direction Luffy and Smoker had run.

"Looks like things got a little heated over there," Myukuru taunted, "I think your boss might be in trouble."

"Captain Smoker's not the one in trouble," Tashigi spat, "You pirates are."

She rushed into to attack, Shigure held high. Myukuru swung her blade to meet the attack in mid swing.

"Pisces Hook!"

Myukuru's blade met the Meito, her edge catching the flat of the Marine's, though her counter did nothing to halt the swing. Then she twisted her arm, using her multi-elbowed limb to wrench Shigure downward at an angle away for her body. The sudden change in momentum threw Tashigi off balance and right into Myukuru's left fist.

The unexpected punch sent Tashigi reeling back, Shigure falling out of her hands and her glasses slipping of her face.

Myukuru was already running to rendezvous with Luffy and Naruto by the time Tashigi hit the ground.

"Sorry, Ms. Marine," she said as she ran, "But I've got to run. Bye."

Tashigi struggled to her feet, grasping both her blade and glasses as she rose. One of her subordinates approached.

"Ma'am," he said uncertainly.

Tashigi let out a huff, "Get me a Snail."

* * *

Shortly _after Luffy escaped from Tashigi_

Naruto jumped onto the rooftops as Smoker gained on Luffy.

"White Snake," the Marine called out, his right arm turning into smoke and rushing for Luffy. Naruto vanished in a blur of speed, right hand extended.

"Leaf's Protection!"

A glowing bead of blue shot out of his hand and zipped over to Luffy, striking the rubber man in the chest. Then the translucent blue armored figure born of Naruto's forehead protector formed around him. Luffy skidded to a stop at suddenly being inside the towering figure's torso. Smoker's transformed arm hit the spirit and tried in vain to break in.

Not that Naruto was going to give Smoker the opportunity.

"Phantom Kunai," Naruto called out his attack, the yellow spirit kunai flying towards the Marine Captain. Smoker did nothing to avoid the attack, intending to allow it to pass harmlessly through his body as had become his custom.

The kunai sailed though his body normally enough, but the sensation was like getting run through, not that he was familiar with that. The sudden shock of pain caused his manifested smoke to fade away, giving Luffy a full view of the battle.

"Awesome," he exclaimed, turning to Naruto with stars in his eyes, "Naruto, why didn't you tell us you could summon a giant warrior thingy?"

Naruto shrugged, "I only got him on Drum. And I can't summon him like Blazing Spiral. There are some conditions."

Naruto could see the Luffy had zoned out after the word 'can't' so he returned his focus to Smoker.

"Hey Luffy, you ate right?"

"Yeah, someone had left this huge pile of food. It was so good!"

"Then we should head back to the others," Naruto said, "Even if I can make Smoker feel pain, I don't think I can actually hurt him."

The Marine himself was already recovering from the shock of pain, his mind reeling as he analyzed the situation.

' _Just what was that. It can't have been Haki, I'm not injured. A Devil Fruit, then. Troublesome. I could deal with Straw Hat no problem, but an unknown ability that can make me think I'm hurt_ _makes things problematic. Where are those reinforcements?'_

Smoker's eyes narrowed as Luffy and Naruto began to retreat, the spirit around Luffy fading away. Smoker, against his own assessment of the situation, took chase, his legs shifting into smoke to increase his speed.

"Crap," Naruto cursed, "Luffy keeping running. He's on our tail."

Naruto summoned a Phantom Kunai. He knew Smoker wouldn't be caught unaware by his attack again, so he needed an opening. And Naruto had just the idea.

Naruto stumbled, and Smoker drew closer, intent on capitalizing on the pirate's misfortune. And since Naruto fell forward, he didn't see Naruto's grin.

"Flash Maelstrom!"

Naruto summoned Blazing Spiral right in front of Smoker, launching a quick jab to the man's abdomen. The sudden appearance of the spirit shocking the Marine, and Smoker took the hit as a fully flesh and blood human, falling back from the impact.

Smoker hit the roof top with a grunt his legs returning to normal.

"Luffy, keep going," Naruto told his captain, "Get back to the others. I'll catch up."

"What," Luffy said, "No way. I'm the captain. You go, I'll fight him!"

"You can't touch him, remember," Naruto retorted, "I can at least slow him down. Plus, I grew up running from people mad at me for my pranks. I've got the better chance of giving Mister Smokestack the slip."

Luffy grit his teeth, but nodded, "Fine. But I get the next fight. Captain's orders, ya hear!?"

"Aye, sir," Naruto said, before the two split up, Naruto towards Smoker and Luffy away. Naruto swiftly launched a Phantom Kunai at the downed Smoker, hoping to shock the man into unconsciousness. The Marine, however, showed why he held his rank and swiftly shifting into smoke, flowing away from Naruto. He reformed on the opposite side of the rooftop, one hand on his abdomen, the other clutching his jitte.

"Playing the sacrificial lamb for Straw Hat," he asked.

"Just for now," Naruto responded, "We've got somewhere we need to get ASAP, and _I_ _'m_ the one whocan hurt you."

"You call that little heated love tap hurt," Smoker taunted, "How about I show you real pain?"

"White Spark!"

Smoker's body shifting into smoke and he surged forward at high speed. Naruto waited until Smoker drew near then jumped away, throwing a Phantom Kunai as he dodged the smoke man. Smoker's amorous form proved agile as it moved, deftly avoiding the kunai as he pressed into Naruto.

Naruto summoned Spiral and set the spirit to attack the smoke man. Blazing Spiral sent a sharp jab at Smoker's gas-like form, which evaded the blow by shooting up, the spirit's fist passing through harmless smoke.

Smoker's body reformed above Spiral and he thrust his jitte at it. Spiral brought its arms up in a defensive reflex, and vanished the instant the weapon's tip made contact. At the same moment, Naruto felt a sudden wave of weakness flow over him. He stumbled away from Smoker, but the Marine seized on the opportunity and rushed Naruto.

Smoker stabbed Naruto with his jitte and Naruto felt all the strength in his body disappear. His limbs felt like lead as Smoker's body reformed, pushing the ninja down and pinning him. Naruto tried to draw out his power, but found it just gone.

Smoker loomed above him, fist cocked back to knock him into unconsciousness. Then….

"Gum Gum Pistol!"

Luffy's fist struck Smoker right in the side, the suddenness knocking the Marine off Naruto. Naruto took a gasping breath as his strength returned and he lumbered to his feet as Luffy landed next to him.

"OK, maybe spiting up was not my best idea," Naruto freely admitted, "Thanks for the save. But what the hell happened to me? All my strength just went away."

"Dunno," Luffy said, "But I think his Mystery Stick is the reason."

"Yeah, gotta watch out for that," Naruto agreed, "But I think its time to just run."

"Not on my watch," Smoker bellowed, "White Out!"

Smoker shot a massive amount of smoke from his outstretched hand, the wave rushing out to snare the two pirates. Before the smoke could reach them, or the pirates could move to evade, another voice called out, "Heat Haze!"

A stream of fire intercepted the smoke, the two elements canceling each out with a great roar. The fire intensified and began to form into a person, one who leveled a glare at Smoker.

"Give it a rest already," the man said, Luffy perking up as the man spoke.

"Ace," Luffy shouted, a joyous smile breaking out on his face.

"Haven't changed at all, eh Luffy," the man named Ace said, turning back to look at them, "I'm going to need a little time to stop ol Smokey here. I'll catch up later."

Ace rushed at Smoker, streams of fire flowing out of his hands. Smoker responded with streams of his own element, the two attacks meeting in mid air. With Smoker occupied, Luffy and Naruto ran away from the battleground.

"Oi, Luffy who was that," Naruto asked as they sped back towards the Merry.

"Ace? He's my big brother," Luffy responded with a grin, "The Devil Fruit's new, but he's always been strong. He'll beat Smokey no problem!"

"Well that's lucky," Naruto mused, "That's the second time someone's saved us from Smoker. We really need to find a way to with people like him."

"Hey, Whiskers! Captain," Myukuru called out from the street below, "We better hurry back to the Merry. I think that Marine chick called in back up."

Another blast of smoke and fire clashed behind the fleeing pirates and Myukuru glanced back.

"Just what the hell's going on back there?"

"My brother's fighting Smokey," Luffy stated.

"Brother," Myukuru asked, surprised.

"Yeah, my big brother Ace!"

' _Ace,'_ Myukuru thought, ' _And fire. Fire, Ace. Wait…'_

"Your brother's Fire Fist Ace!"

* * *

"I am not going to be wearing that."

Matatabi stood resolute as Sanji tried to push the dancer's garb into her hands, Vivi and Nami already wearing the outfits the cook had procured for them.

"But you'll be a vision of beauty," Sanji swooned, imagining her in the outfit.

"I have no need to look beautiful," Matatabi stated, "I am a swordswoman and such flimsy clothing will be a hindrance in a fight."

"She's kinda right, Sanji," Vivi said, "We need to more as inconspicuously as possible. Maybe posing as dancers is a little too attention grabbing."

"But dancers aren't pirates or princesses," Sanji responded, hearts in his eyes as he basked in Vivi and Nami's appearance, "No one's going to guess who you really are."

"I still will not wear this," Matatabi repeated, grabbing one of the cloaks they had obtained and wrapped it around herself, pulling the green hood up over the ears.

Vivi checked the supplies they had procured, as the island's native, she knew just what they would need for their desert crossing.

"Alright, looks like we have everything we'll need," Vivi said.

"Then what's our next move," Nami asked.

"First we need to stop the rebels before they can start rampaging," Vivi informed them, "They're hold up at the oasis town of Yuba. Once we get there I can…."

"Guys," Luffy's shouted interrupted Vivi, "We need to go!"

The crew glanced around the ruined wall they were hiding behind to see Luffy Naruto and Myukuru running towards them, a small number of Marines running after them

"Marines," Zoro noted, "Damn it Luffy. How do you keep ending up in situation's like this."

"Grab the supplies and load the Merry," Nami ordered, and the crew rushed into action. All except Matatabi who calmly walked out towards the Marines.

"I shall deal with our pursuers," she stated as she drew her swords. She rushed forward, arcs of Electro dancing down her blades. In a flash she had gotten into the midst of the Marines, attacking.

"Grazing Blitz," Matatabi said as she danced around the Marines, her blades connecting with each man, delivering a burst of electrical energy into them. The men screamed as they were cut and shocked by her blades, falling to the ground in crumpled lumps.

Once all the pursuers were dealt with, Matatabi sheathed her blades and swiftly met up with Myukuru.

"I take it things went poorly," she asked her student.

"Yeah you can say that," Myukuru responded, her voice slightly frantic, "Luffy ran into some Marine Captain, a Logia of all things right after me and Whiskers hear about one of Whitebeard's men is in town. Oh and not just any man, but one of his commanders. Who just happens to be our captain's big brother! So yeah, things are a little crazy!"

"Whitebeard's an emperor like, her, correct," she asked quietly.

"Yeah," Myukuru replied, grabbing one of the last of the supplies, "He's Mama's biggest opposition, if only because he's rose to power at the same time and has come islands under his flag she wants. I'm worried that Fire Fist might cause trouble if he finds out who I am."

"I think you are over thinking things," Matatabi stated, "I know how much it pained you, but the greatest advantage you have is your anonymity. Will anyone know you as her daughter?"

Myukuru grimaced but shook her head, "No, they wouldn't. I guess you're right. I am over thinking things. I blame Mont-d'Or for over hyping our enemies during his briefings. He can be over dramatic at times."

Matatabi shot Myukuru a sympathetic smile, "Do not worry. If things go well for us here, I feel that we may become known in our own right."

"Yeah," Myukuru said, smiling a bit, "That'll make a headline. 'Rookie Pirates aid Princess in saving country'. That Morgans would love that."

Matatabi smiled as her pupil's mood grew better and took up the last container.

"We better hurry. We have a ship to catch."

* * *

Once the Merry had all the supplies and crew on board, with the exception of Carue, who had been tasked with delivering a message to the king, she pushed away from the coast, heading for the Sandora River and the town of Elumalu. While the ship took to the seas again, Luffy Naruto and Myukuru filled the rest of them on what happened in Nanohana.

"OK, let me get this straight, "Usopp said, "That Smoker guy from Lougetown's here and tried to capture you guys, but Luffy's brother just shows up and saves you. That's some luck."

"What's he doing out here, anyway," Zoro asked.

"Well he's a pirate too," Luffy said with a smile, "We've both wanted to be ones since we were kids. But he's three years older than me so he left home three years before I did."

"And what are the odds that both of you would have Devil Fruits," Sanji mused.

"Shishishsi, that surprised me too," Luffy admitted, "He didn't have one when he left, but even with it I 'm strong enough to finally beat him."

"Whats that about beating me," Ace said as he appeared next to Luffy on the ship's railing, slapping his brother on the back, the blow knocking the rubber boy to the deck.

Not that it mattered to him as he quickly bounced back up. "Ace! You beat Smokey?"

"Well it was more of a stalemate," Ace said, "I wanted to meet my brother's crew properly, so I couldn't go all out."

He then bowed to the crew, "Thank you for taking care of my troublesome little brother."

He pulled up from his bow and took a more critical look at his little brother's crew. He let out a whistle, "Man Luffy, looks like you gathered quiet the crew here. Didn't think you'd find a Mink or Long Arm this early into the Grand Line."

Myukuru froze for a moment as Ace comment on her, but relaxed as the man said nothing more about her.

"Anyway," Ace continued, "I was hoping to run into you before I had to move on. I've got a question for ya. Want to join the Whitebeard pirates. Your crews welcome too."

"Nope," was Luffy's tactful response.

"So, you're really in Whitebeard's crew," Usopp remarked, "That tattoo on your back is the real deal?"

"Yep, that's my pride and honor," Ace responded, "He's the best pirate I've ever met and I'm gonna make him the King, not you Luffy."

"That's fine," Luffy said, "I'll just have to fight him later."

Myukuru nearly fell over at Luffy calm declaration to fight the world's strongest man and did fall when Ace just laughed at this brother's statement. She picked herself up and noticed ships approaching.

"Shit," she swore, "Guys we've got ships inbound."

Usopp used his goggles to surveyed the ships, paling when he saw the Baroque Works logo on their sails.

"Its the enemy," he bellowed, "They're on to us!"

"Nan," Ace said calmly, "They're probably after my head. Guess I made too big of a mess back in town. I had to be going anyway."

"Aww," Luffy whined, "Can't you stay a little longer? I haven't told you all the cool stuff I've done."

"Sorry little brother," Ace said, "But I'm more than just in Whitebeard's crew. Pops made me a division commander. And one of the men under my command did the most unforgivable thing a man can do on a ship. He killed one of our own and fled the crew. He's been seen around these parts, calling himself Blackbeard. And I'm going to make him answer for his crime."

"Blackbeard," Naruto repeated, "Isn't he the pirate that attack Drum?"

"Yeah, that's why I was in the area," Ace confirmed as the Baroque Works ships drew nearer, "Oh, Luffy before I got, catch."

He tossed Luffy a folded bit of paper, which Luffy looked at with confusion.

"What's this?"

"A Vivre Card," Myukuru answered reflexively, catching Ace's attention.

"Oh," Ace said with a raised eyebrow, "You know about Vivre Cards?"

"I mean, I've heard of them," Myukuru said, hoping her face didn't betray her nerves and that Ace wasn't a proficient user of Observation, "And you've been to the New World and that's where I've heard where they come from so I guess that's what it is."

Ace stared at her, then smiled. "Then you can tell Luffy about it. I think it's about time to deal with those ships. Don't want them to mess with your journey."

Before he jumped onto the vessel he'd tied to the ship, he addressed his brother's crew, "Having a brother like Luffy is stressful on my heart. And I know you guys probably have had your hands full taking care of him. But I hope you continue to keep taking care of him. Thank you."

Ace jumped on to his vessel and unleashed it from the Merry. Fire flowed from Ace's legs, the flames running into the engine at the rear of the slim ship. The ship lurched into motion, heading straight for the Baroque Works ships. As Ace neared the ships, he jumped, the action pushing his ship into the water and him high above the men of Baroque Works.

Bullets passed harmlessly through Ace as he soared through the air, the power of his Flame Flame Fruit allowing him to vault the ships. He cleared the last ship and smirked as his ship broke the surface of the water below him. He gracefully landed on his vessel and turned to face the five ships he'd jumped over, his fist catching fire as he did.

"Fire Fist!"

Ace punched as let loose a massive wave of flame, that effortlessly smashed the ships apart.

"Let's meet at the top, Luffy," Ace said as he adjusted his hat and course, resuming his pursuit.

Back on the Merry, the crew looked at the deviation Ace had wrought, many different emotions raging within them. Luffy was the main outlier, whopping at Ace's display of power. Zoro maintained a mostly cool facade but was shocked by the level of power the man displayed. Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Vivi were more open with their shock, each with their mouths agape.

Naruto, Matatabi and Myukuru were, like Zoro, more composed, though because they had witnesses or preformed acts with comparable destruction. Still their path was clear, and the Merry sailed for Elumalu.

* * *

"Oh, so this card thingy points to Ace," Luffy said to Myukuru as Nami sewed the Vivre Card into his hat's red band.

"Yep. No matter where your brother is, this will point towards him."

"Hehehe, cool," Luffy said as Nami handed him his hat back, "Thanks Nami. Now I don't need to worry about it."

"Luffy, you need to change," Vivi said, handing the captain the heavy desert attire, "You guys too Naruto, Myukuru."

"Change," Luffy said, inspecting the clothing, "But its super hot out. Why would we wear cloaks like this?"

"Because the desert has no shade," Vivi explained, "and you'll burn up if you have to much exposed skin."

"What about you guys then," Naruto pointed out as he slipped his cloak, a dusty colored cloth with an attached hood. It reminded him of the cloaks he and the rest of the Eight Man squad wore when searching for Sasuke after he 'killed' Orochimaru.

"We'll be putting on cloaks over our outfits," Nami clarified, ignoring Sanji's cries of lament.

"Aw really," Myukuru jokingly whined as she emerged from the cabin, "I won't get to flaunt my stuff for the lizards and stuff."

She wore an outfit much like Nami and Vivi, though hers was a cream color, contrasting her dark skin tone, with a light green shroud that fell down from her shoulders. The halter top, as if by design, emphasized her breasts and Naruto had to hastily turn away as he recalled that morning after leaving Drum.

"All right," Vivi said as she handed Myukuru her cloak, "Now that everyone's got their gear sorted, here's the plan. We're going to sail to the abandoned town of Elumalu and dock there. Afterwords, its about a half days walk to Yuba, where the leader of the rebellion is."

"And I'll kick his ass," Luffy said, punching the air.

"No," Vivi shouted, "We're going to talk to them. Try to get them to stand down without fighting."

"You really think that those 70,000 angry rebels are just going to listen and stop," Zoro asked, pointing out the flaw in her plan.

"I know it's a tall order," Vivi said, her voice growing in resole as she spoke, "And I don't have an answer yet. But I'll find one before we reach Yuba. I need to see just how much damage Baroque Works has done to my home and her people. But I can't stop. I can't let them bleed Alabasta dry to achieve whatever their plans are."

"Don't worry Vivi," Naruto said, slapping his hand onto her shoulder, "We've got your back. We're not going to let Crocodile have his way with your home!"

The rest of the crew sounded the support for Vivi, assuaging some of her anxiety.

"All right," Luffy shouted, "Let's go to Yubel!"

"It's Yuba you idiot," Nami corrected.

"To Yogi!"

"You're not even trying to remember it, are you!?"

* * *

The crew set down on the outskirts of Elumalu with only a small delay on account of the Kung-Fu Dugongs that assailed them when they disembarked. Luffy soundly beat the native wildlife, which turned them into his loyal disciples. Only a sacrifice of some of their food and Chopper's ability to translate for them prevented Luffy's sea dwelling disciples from following them across the desert.

"Hey, Princess," Myukuru said as they walked through the ruined town, "What happened to this place anyway?"

Vivi frowned, as she recalled the town's sad story, "Elumalu used to be a thriving town, first watered by the river, then by rain water after the sea began to push the river upstream. But then the drought started. Three years ago the rain just stopped and it's been the worst one in the country's history and this town fell as it couldn't support her people anymore.

"But there's one place on the island that has rain, the capital, Alubarna. And that's Crocodile's doing."

"How does that work," Matatabi asked, "Does Crocodile possess some ability to manipulable rain?"

"No," Vivi said darkly, her hands grasped into fists, "He used a more mundane method: Dance Powder."

"What's Dance Powder," Naruto asked.

"I can answer that," Nami said, "It's a special mixture that can make clouds rain before they're naturally ready to do so. The World Government banned the stuff because if you use it, you'd be cutting off rain from other countries. Wars were fought after kingdoms affected by the side effects discovered why their homelands had lost the rain."

"Crocodile used Dance Powder to make it rain only at the capital, and then framed my father by somehow stashing a large amount of it in Alubarna," Vivi explained, her composure beginning to falter as tears began to well up in her eyes, "Because of him, the rebellion began, and my people began to fight. An angry populace set against an innocent government, all because of his plans. Just what gives him the right to do something like this! I can never forgive that man for hurting my people!"

Angered by Vivi's distressed, Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, and Myukuru all lashed out at one of the ruined buildings of Elumalu, knocking it into pieces to work out their frustrations. Naruto was close to following suit, his powers rising to the surface, when he felt something. He placed a glowing hand on a crumbling wall and felt the spirit of Elumalu transmit it's nature to him.

He felt the town's pain at falling apart, its sadness that its people had to abandon it and its sense of relief that Vivi was fighting for it as much as the people.

Naruto pulled back and canceled his power and made a silent promise.

' _OK Elumalu, I heard ya._ _Don't worry, Vivi's gonna save you and the rest of the country. And you can count on us to help her make that happen. Believe it!'_

"All right, let's get moving," Luffy ordered as the demolition party rejoined the group, "My fists are getting antsy."

The group began to move into the desert proper, eyes fixed forward and filled with resolve.

Next stop, Yuba.

* * *

 **And cut. So it's time for a desert trek. Nothing could go wrong there, right? Anyway, as always, I'm open for suggestions for toss me one in a review or PM.**

 **And as you can see, I decided on a name for Naruto's new spirit: Leaf's Protection. Let me know if that works. As well as let me know how I'm handling Myukuru and Matatabi's moves. Or their characterization. I really want to make sure things are going smoothly on that point. Any input is appreciated.**

 **See ya later.**


	27. Deserts aren't so sweet

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 27! Thanks for the reviews and such.**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Chapter 27: Deserts aren't so sweet

The trek though the desert started off well enough. The crew's resolve was high after hearing Vivi's pain wrought explanation of Alabasta's plight, every member driven to foil Crocodile's plans. However after a few hours under the desert sun, that resolve had withered some.

"So hot," Luffy whined as he trudged through the sand dunes, "so, hot."

"Luffy shut up," Nami groaned wiping some sweat off her brow, "You're tiring me out with all the whining."

Luffy let out a groan, "But Nami, it's sooo hot. I think I'm melting."

"Shut up!"

The rest of the crew were bearing the heat better than their captain, with the exception of two.

"I'm done for," Chopper bemoaned weakly as he was dragged behind Zoro on a sledge, "I can handle the cold, but this heat is too much."

While Chopper didn't have any qualms about being carried, or pulled as was the case, Matatabi was another case.

"I do not need assistance," Matatabi protested as Naruto and Myukuru slid her arms over their shoulders.

"Mata-sensei, you've been trailing behind us for the last hour," Myukuru said as trio began to catch up with the rest of the party, "And if I'm sweating bullets here, you have to be baking with that cloak over your normal clothes. We're a crew, sensei. Nothing to be ashamed of if you can't handle something."

"Yeah," Naruto added, "Me, Luffy and Chopper can't swim. We'd be dead if we didn't have you guys to jump in and save us if we fell overboard."

Her pride now slightly less bruised, Matatabi relented and let Naruto and Myukuru aid her in their march. She smiled as the pair passed the time with chatter, mainly Naruto recounting his exploits from back in the Elemental Nations.

' _I never thought I would have people to rely on, not after Father passed and Kurama and the others went their separate paths. But this is nice, having friends.'_

* * *

The crew continued their journey without incident for a few hours more, with only Luffy continuing to complain, switching topics from the heat to being hungry. Vivi cautioned eating out in the open, so the crew took to scouring the horizon for a shady spot to rest. Usopp, with his keen eyes and focusing lenses, soon spotted a rock formation. Luffy wasted no time and rushed for the outcropping, a feat even more impressive as he was carrying all their gear after losing in rock-paper-scissors.

Unfortunately, that rock formation concealed a dastardly threat, Swindling Herons. Luffy, being the kindhearted idiot he was, dropped their supplies and rushed back to get Chopper to tend the 'injured' birds, only to return and find their supplies gone.

The herons were gone, only pausing to taunt their hapless victims. An action that caused Luffy to chase after the thieving birds. He vanished into the desert, despite the cries from Nami and Usopp to stop. It didn't take long before Luffy came running back, along side a camel, both of them being chased by what Vivi called a Sandora Monitor Lizard. The lizard was large, purple and possessed a mouth full of sharp teeth.

As Luffy drew the monster towards the rest of his crew, Zoro and Sanji stepped out and launched a quick attack, Luffy adding his own attack as well. With the beast felled and turned into a meal thanks to Sanji's skill in the culinary arts, the crew was able to set out again, hoping to make it to Yuba by nightfall.

The camel, now named Eyelashes by Nami, and called many others thing by the male crew mates, joined them, severing as a mount for the females present, mainly Matatabi given her weakness to the heat. And with only one small incident involving Luffy and a hallucinogenic cactus, the crew made good time.

(line)

"Brrr, it got cold," Usopp noted as they continued through the desert as night fell.

"Yeah, it can get pretty cold at night," Vivi informed them, "But we're not far from Yuba now. Actually, I think I can see it now!"

Vivi pointed before them and the crew could make out the shadow of a town, but only barely due to the wind kicking up sand.

The wind grew stronger and Vivi gasped as she realized what was happening.

"It's a sandstorm," she shouted as a wave of sand covered the distant town and rushed towards them, "Find cover!"

"Where," Zoro asked, "There's nothing but sand for miles."

"Whiskers," Myukuru said, her voice almost drowned out by the roaring wind, "Summon that protecting spirit thing! We can hide behind it!"

"Good idea," Naruto responded, summoning Leaf's Protection around Myukuru. Myukuru then removed the sheathed sword from her waist and jammed it into the ground before her. Leaf's Protection mimicked her moments and slammed it's Bo staff into the sand.

"Chopper, Nami, Vivi, get in," Naruto ordered, the three singled out crew members squeezing into the spirit along side Myukuru, "Everyone else behind him!"

The sandstorm hit right as everyone got into position. The harsh wind ripping into Leaf's Protection and the while the spirit kept the sand out, it couldn't block the wind. Myukuru grunted as she held her ground in the wind, Chopper, Nami and Vivi clinging to her for dear life. The rest of the crew wasn't fair any better. Matatabi and Zoro followed Myukuru's suit and used their swords to brace themselves. Naruto and Sanji dropped to their knees to keep a low profile and Eyelashes sank down into the sand as it had countless times before.

Usopp, however, was not able to withstand the harsh wind and began to be pushed away from the group, his cries of panic barely noticed over the wind.

Naruto cursed as he watched Usopp slowly slip away. A burst of wind caused Eyelashes' reins to blow into Naruto's face. He grabbed the strip of leather and an idea formed. He drew upon his power and sent it into the reins, a tool to guide a riding animal, and to hold it when needed.

Naruto held out his free hand and manifested a pale yellow strip of ghostly leather. The spectral bindings lashed out and wrapped around Usopp, halting his wind driven drift. Thankfully, the sandstorm abated not long after, and the crew let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Thank you," Usopp tearfully cried as he hugged Naruto, "I though I was a goner!"

"Yeah, wasn't a problem," Naruto replied, awkwardly patting the sniper on the back.

"Oh no," Vivi gasped as she hauled herself up the dune created by Leaf's Protection, "Yuba…."

The rest of the crew drew up to the princess and looked at the cause of her shock. Yuba was covered in sand, with piles nearly as high as the buildings themselves. The structures that could be seen looked weather worn and made the town look more like a ruin than the oasis Vivi called it.

The crew moved in silence as the neared the town. Naruto frowned as he crossed over what seemed to the edge of the town.

"This place looks empty Vivi," he noted.

"Yeah, where's the water," Luffy added.

"The sand swallowed up the oasis," Vivi said, dread filling her voice.

They walked further into the town, where they found a lone man, digging out the sand.

He continued his labor as he heard them approach, "Travelers, huh? Sorry to say but this town's a little dried up now, but you're welcome to rest. Still got plenty of rooms available at Yuba's famous inns."

Vivi drew her hood around her face and moved up to hide behind Luffy before addressing the man, "Excuse me, but I heard that the rebel army was camped around here. Is that true?"

"Rebel army," the man repeated, his tone harsh, "Don't tell me you're trying to join with those damn fools!" He punctuated his thoughts by tossing debris out of the hole he was in. Once he calmed down, he returned to digging, and said, "They aren't here anymore. You must have at least seen that sandstorm, right?"

"Yeah, we got caught up in it," Luffy stated.

"Well that was far from the first one to hit the town in the last few years," the man informed them, "They've filled up the oasis, and no water means the trade caravans stopped traveling these roads. The Rebels couldn't stay here so they packed up and headed for Katorea."

"Katorea," Vivi said with dread.

"Where's that, Vivi," Luffy asked.

"It's outside of Nanohana," Vivi informed them, drawing cries of frustration from the crew as they realized they crossed the desert for nothing.

"Did you call her Vivi," the man said as he pulled himself from the sandy pit, drawing up to the group.

"What no," Luffy said, his tone completely unconvincing, "And she's not Princess Vivi, if that's what you're thinking."

"Shut up you idiot," Sanji hissed at Luffy, knocking Luffy on the head with his heel.

"It is you, Princess," the man said as he grasp Vivi's shoulders, "I'm so glad you're safe! Now I know I've lost some weight, but surely you recognize me?"

For a moment Vivi saw the man's face lose a few years of age and wear and gain a degree of plumpness, and she knew that face.

"Toto," Vivi whisper, "Is that really you, Toto?"

"Yes, Princess, it's me," the now named Toto said with a wide smile, one that fell as he continued to speak, "I never gave on your father, not even once. He's too kind a man to do what they claim he did. But those damn rebels and my foolish son can't see reason! Please, you have to stop them. I fear you may be the only one how can."

Toto sank to the ground as despair took him tears flowing down his face, "They're growing desperate, and running out of supplies. I tried to stop them, but nothing I said could reach them. They're planning on making one final attack. My damn son and his foolish followers are going to die if we can't stop this madness!"

"Toto," Vivi said, extending her hand to the man, "I'll stop them. So please stop worrying."

Toto sniffed and took her hand, "Thank you, Princess. Thank you!"

* * *

Naruto smiled as he sat on the roof of the inn the crew was staying at, watching as Toto yelled at Luffy for throwing sand in his hole.

"You know things are comfier downstairs, Whiskers."

Naruto turned his head as Myukuru sat next to him. He flashed her a smile, "Comfier, yeah, but noisier. I had some things on my mind."

"Well not so noisy now," Myukuru said, "Everyone wore themselves out with that pillow fight. Too bad to, I was hoping with your ninja skills might have turned the tide in my favor."

"Your favor," Naruto shot back, "I didn't know team ups were allowed."

"All's fair in love, war and pillow fights, Whiskers," Myukuru said, "Want to talk about what's eating ya?"

"It's nothing like that," Naruto assured her, "It's just, I've seen something like this before. With Toto and the town, I mean."

"Ohh, there's a story here, isn't there," Myukuru said, "Let's hear it."

Naruto told her about his first real mission, about Tazuna, his bridge, and the plight of Wave under Gato. Myukuru listened with rapt attention as he detailed the fight against the Demon Brothers, Zabuza and Haku, the tree climbing training, the final showdown at the bridge, and Haku and Zabuza's deaths.

"And after the bridge was finished, Tazuna named it after me, 'The Great Naruto Bridge'," Naruto said as finished his story.

"Kind of a sad ending," Myukuru noted, "But I can see how Toto would remind you of Tazuna. One man trying to save his home, and all that."

"It not just that," Naruto said solemnly, his tone catching Myukuru off guard, "I can't shake the feeling that Vivi's going to do something like Haku, and sacrifice herself for her country."

Myukuru frowned, "You think she'd do something like that?"

"She infiltrated Baroque Works two years ago," Naruto informed her, "She's only like 16 now, so she would have been 14 then. She's put to much into this to not give it her all. Even if that means she dies to stop others from dying. She's already lost someone, she's not the type of person to let others die for her."

"'Already lost someone'. Who?"

"His name was Igaram," Naruto said, "He was the head guard or something and he joined Vivi in infiltrating Baroque Works. They killed him after they were found out. We were there when it happened. He was trying to give us cover to escape, and they blew up his ship."

"Damn," Myukuru cursed.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "I hate seeing people I know and care about suffer like this, but I can't think of an out, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Myukuru confessed, "But maybe trying to think of an answer would be easier if we weren't tired."

"I guess," Naruto sighed, before he picked himself up. He offered Myukuru a hand and she took it, hauling herself up. The pair retreated inside, hoping sleep would give them the answer they sought.

* * *

"I quit."

The crew had left Yuba as soon as the sun rose, with a gift from Toto, water pulled from the hole Luffy had dug the night before. Things had been going smoothly until Yuba had vanished from view, and then Luffy just sat down under a dead tree and said those words.

"What do you mean, 'You quit'," Zoro asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah, Luffy," Sanji said, "We have to hurry back. You realize we're trying to stop a civil war. Time's of the essence. We promised Vivi, remember?"

"I don't want to," Luffy said, sounding like a child refusing to eat his vegetables.

"You little shit," Sanji growled, ready to kick his captain if he kept up being an idiot.

Luffy paid him no mind and turned his eyes to Vivi. "I want to kick Crocodile's ass, Vivi. Even if we stop those rebel guys, Crocodile's still gonna be out there, right? He's not just gonna stop. And if we're just going to the rebel's base, you don't really need us. We're pirates, remember?"

The crew was silent as Luffy's words washed over them, slightly stunned by the wisdom in their captain's words.

Vivi tried to mount a counterargument, but Luffy cut her off, "You want everyone to be alright though this. The rebels, your dad's army, the people, us. But we're going up against a Warlord, and a civil war. Don't you think it's naive to think everyone can come out of this alive?"

"So what if I think that," Vivi shouted, "Is it wrong to wish for people no to die!?"

"But people do die," Luffy said, his tone deadly serious. For a moment, Naruto's inconstant empathic ability could feel something Luffy, an old ache. It wasn't hard for him to understand that ache was loss. Someone close to him had died.

Vivi had lost it at Luffy's words and punched him square in the face. "Don't ever say that to me again," she yelled, "That's what I'm trying to prevent. Everyone's innocent here, the rebels, the army, the citizens. Why do they have to pay for Crocodile's evil? He's the one at fault!"

"Then why the hell are you risking your life," Luffy retorted, both with his words and his fist. The crew was shocked that Luffy returned fire, and Sanji tried to intervene, but Matatabi had drawn a sword and blocked the cook's way.

"This is a fight between them," she said coolly, "Do not interfere."

Sanji fumed at this, but couldn't force his way through her, so he relented.

Luffy and Vivi continued to trade blows, both also carrying on their argument.

"I can see what needs to be done for this country," Luffy shouted, "And risking your life alone's not going to be enough."

"What else can I risk," Vivi shouted back, "I have nothing left..."

Luffy got in her face as he pinned her to the ground, "You've got us, don't you? We'll risk our lives, that's what friends do!"

Luffy pulled back and sat on the sand as Vivi began to tear up, "I though so," he said, "You still have tears to shed. You want to beat him the most. So tell me, where is Crocodile?"

* * *

After a short while for the captain and the princess to wind down from the bout, and after Luffy took a swift kicking from Sanji, Vivi explained the situation.

"Crocodile's main base is the casino in a town called Rainbase," Vivi explained, "It's an oasis town about a day away to the north."

"Casino," Nami said, Beri signs filling her eyes.

"Oi, calm down," Zoro said.

"Anyway," Vivi said, "We should get going."

"Wait," Matatabi said, causing the crew to look at the Mink, seated upon the ground, "I think we have been operating without a real plan for too long. Crocodile is someone who has been working toward a goal for years, he is not someone who we can defeat by going in fighting."

"What sort of plan do you have in mind," Naruto said, sitting next to her.

"Yeah I though we had a plan," Luffy protested, "We find Crocodile, I kick his ass, the country is saved and I get all the food I can eat."

"When was that last part decided," Zoro asked.

"I just added it," Luffy replied, before Matatabi tapped his head with her sheathed blade.

"Focus, captain, please," she said, "I know that we will most likely need to face Crocodile and his underlings, but we need to do so in the most favorable way possible to ensure we can win."

"Then what's the plan sensei," Myukuru implored, "Let's here it."

Matatabi regarded Vivi, "Princess, you said Crocodile has made himself to be the hero of the people, correct?"

Vivi nodded, and Matatabi continued, "Then even if we manage to defeat him, it may not stop the civil war. The people may not believe he was the puppet master behind it all. But if we find evidence trying him to things, it may prevent things from growing worse. We may also be able to catch him unaware, if he remains in the dark about us."

"But with that Mr. 2 guy knowing most of our faces," Naruto pointed out, "And Mr.3 being somewhere on the island, Crocodile's got to know we're not dead."

"Yes, but they do not not all of our party," Matatabi pointed out with a sly smile, "I believe myself, Myukuru and Sanji were occupied when the shape shifter learned your forms. Our faces are unknown to them."

"Actually," Myukuru spoke up, "After fighting that Marine chick, I'm not so unknown anymore. I am kinda noticeable."

"Yes, but Baroque Works do not have a definite picture of you, so we should be fine there."

"So what's the plan then," Vivi asked, "How are we going to expose Crocodile?"

"Once we reach Rainbase, we will need to cause a distraction, so that one of us can sneak into Crocodile's base to search for incriminating evidence," Matatabi explained.

"I call being on the distraction team," Luffy volunteered.

"That was the plan, captain," Matatabi said, "You, Zoro, Usopp, and Nami are one team. You need to cause as much damage as you can. I hope that with Baroque Works nearing the final step in their plans will make Crocodile overreact to such a disruption and leaves himself open."

Luffy and Zoro nodded, eager to take the offensive, while Nami and Usopp looked less thrilled.

"Why are we with them," Nami complained.

"They need someone to tell them when to retreat, if needed," Matatabi explained, "Our objective for the moment is to only cause a distraction. We do not need a heroic last stand."

"What about the rest of us," Naruto asked.

"Sanji will be infiltrating the casino," Matatabi continued, "And Chopper, Myukuru and myself will serve as support."

"Support," Chopper asked.

"It will be our job to help if needed," Matatabi said, "either in entering the casino or by drawing away any resistance."

"Got it," the reindeer said nodded.

"And what about me and Naruto," Vivi said.

"I know it may sound unfair," Matatabi said, "But you two will be staying away from the action."

"What," Vivi said, exasperated, "I'm not going to just sit by and you guys take all the risk!"

"Allow me to finish," Matatabi rebuked, with a harsh glare, "I know you wish to see things through, but no one is going to believe us about Crocodile even if we have evidence. We need someone with credibility, you, to reveal Crocodile's treachery."

"I've already let my father know about Crocodile," Vivi argued, "I explained everything in the letter I had Carue deliver."

"And there is no way of knowing if Carue has delivered that letter," Matatabi countered, "Or if your father has the ability to move against Crocodile with how things are regarding the rebels. Right now, we can only rely on ourselves. And we need you to be the one to bring Crocodile to the light."

"And where do I fit into that," Naruto asked.

"In case Vivi needs to escape quickly, you are the best option to facilitate that," Matatabi stated.

"Yeah, that makes sense," Naruto agreed, "So me and Vivi just got to sit tight, then."

"Your objective will be to not get captured," Matatabi corrected, "I fully expect some conflict to come your way. Just fight and run until we find what we need."

Matatabi paused before adding, "We should also see if we can acquire some Baby Transponder Snails."

"Transponder Snails," Sanji repeated, taking a drag of his cigarette, "Ah, I see where you're going. We're splitting up, so we need a way to keep in touch."

"Yes," Matatabi said, before she turned to Nami, "Do you know how much three Baby Transponder Snails may cost?"

Nami frowned and ran the numbers, "If Alabasta follows the normal costs, I'd put the cost at around 60,000 Beri. If only someone," she shot a glace at Luffy, "hadn't lost our supplies, we'd be fine."

"I know you have around 100,000 Beri on your person right now," Matatabi said plainly.

"W-what," Nami stuttered, looking away from Matatabi, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Nami, we do not have time for this," Matatabi said, "Do you not wish to save Alabasta?"

"Yes I do, dammit," Nami whined and reached into her top. She pulled out a small stack of bills from her cleavage and tossed it at Matatabi, "Here."

"Thank you."

Matatabi passed the money to Sanji, who took it like it was holy relic, "Once we get to Rainbase, Sanji will enter alone and buy the Transponder Snails. Once each group has their Snail, we will commence with the plan. Is everyone clear on the plan?"

"Yeah!"

"The we should head out, yes?"

"Yes," Vivi said, "If we keep a good pace, we should reach Rainbase a little after dawn tomorrow."

"All right," Luffy cheered, "Let's go kick Crocodile's ass!"

"Can you at least _try_ to remember the plan?"

* * *

 **And cut. I love it when a plan comes together. Unfortunately, no plan survives contact with the enemy. How will Matatabi's plan fair with pitted against Crocodile's criminal mind? Find out next time!**

 **See ya!**


	28. Operation Chaos

**Hello, hello. Chapter 28 hot off the presses. Thanks for the reviews! On with the show!**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Chapter 28:Operation Chaos

After an uneventful day and night crossing the desert the Straw Hats arrived at Rainbase, and waited on the outskirts for Sanji to return with the Transponders Snails and other items the came to need before they enacted their plan. Usopp took advantage of the wait and tinkered on something, while Zoro made sure his blades came out of their sheathes readily. Matatabi, doing her best to ignore the heat, was conversing with Nami, Myukuru, and Vivi, outlining her thoughts about they should proceed depending on the outcome of the mission.

Luffy stood facing the town, chomping at the bit to get going. He clutched the water Toto had given him, ' _Don't worry, old man, we'll fix things.'_

Naruto sat in the sand, his body in a meditative pose. He was thankful that the crew was mostly silent, it made calming and focusing his mind easier. His attempts to use his empathic senses, infrequent as they were, had proven to him that meditating was the best way to employ it. He ignored the sudden sensations from his friends, idly noting that Chopper's emotions were the first he felt. Which made sense, as the doctor was resting against his back, using his shadow to cool down.

He turned his focus to Rainbase, hoping to maybe figure out just how many enemies they may find in the town. To his dismay, the range of his senses was vastly inferior to his former chakra based techniques, as the most he could tell from the oasis town was that there was indeed people there.

He did pick up on a familiar being approaching.

"Sanji's back," Naruto said, the crew's surprise tickling his mind as they glanced towards Rainbase to see their cook on his way back.

When they looked back at Naruto, he simply stated, "Ninja."

His eyes were still closed, so he didn't see Myukuru's furrowed brow, or sense her suspicion as he pulled out of his meditation. He stood, slowly as to not startle Chopper and joined up with the rest of the crew as Sanji drew closer.

"Nami, Vivi, Myukuru, Matatabi I've returned," Sanji said exuberantly, patently ignoring the male members of the crew, "And I got everything we needed."

He shrugged of the pack he wore and opened it. He pulled out the three Baby Transponder Snails, handing one to Nami, Matatabi, and Vivi. He then pulled out the remainder of the contents; some barrels of water and simple food stuffs, which we quickly consumed, and a fairly long length of rope.

Naruto perked up when he saw the rope, "Great, you got the rope!"

"Yeah, wasn't a problem," Sanji replied, "Still don't know why you wanted it."

"You remember when that sandstorm hit," Naruto said as he took the rope, "And I used the camel's reins to hold Usopp?"

The crew nodded as Naruto took out a kunai and began to cut the rope, "Well I was thinking about how to use something like that to help us. And I think I figured something out."

He divided the rope into ten pieces. One he tied into a circle and the rest he tied to that circle. He then invoked his Devil Fruit power setting the ropes aglow. Naruto felt the ropes' spirit, a faint thing as the rope had done little before being purchased and divided. But he was going to give it purpose.

He held in his mind's eye that the rope was once one thing, and each of the nine lengths was connected to the tenth. He envisioned them as pieces of a whole, with the desire to return to each other. And he remembered how his mother had used her hair to leave a trail when she had been abducted, a trail his father had followed to save her. He felt something click within the ropes as his powers did their work. He withdrew his power and untied the ropes, handing one to each of the crew, keeping the circle for himself.

"OK, the light show was nice," Myukuru said as she accepted her piece of rope, "But how is that going to help us, Whiskers?"

Naruto smiled, "Just watch."

He lifted his rope and focused his power. The circle of rope glowed and nine phantom ropes flowed out from it, each headed for the ropes held by the others.

"Yes, it worked," Naruto cheered as the crew inspected their now glowing ropes.

"I see what you were thinking," Matatabi said, "I take it these should work over a large distance?"

"I hope so," Naruto said, "When I charged it up I had that in mind. At least it should work through the town though."

"We should make sure we don't lose them," Zoro said as he tied his rope to his wrist.

"That's rich coming from you, Moss Head," Sanji said.

"Want to run that by me again, Shitty Cook?"

Matatabi got between them before they could escalate their fight, "Calm down, we need to focus now. Sanji, was there anything of note happening in the town?"

"Yeah," he said, "I saw some Marines hanging around one of the restaurants. Got a feeling that our smokey friend might be in town."

"That complicates things," Matatabi frown.

"Why," Luffy said, "Fighting the Marines is the same as fighting Baroque Works, right? As long as we make a mess, it doesn't matter who we fight."

"Captain's got a point," Myukuru said, "Crocodile's gonna have a headache either way. And at least with the Marines we'll know who's fighting us. The do wear caps that announce who they're working for."

"I can handle Smoker if he's around," Naruto said with a frown, "Is that going to mess up the plan?"

"No, I think we can still work," Matatabi said, "Though we may need to use your status as Princess Vivi if things fall apart."

Vivi nodded grimly, as she hoped to keep her connection to all this as secret as possible to keep the World Government from acting against her father and country.

"Alright," Luffy shouted, "Everybody ready to go?"

The crew nodded and rushed for the town.

* * *

It only took a few minutes after entering the town for Luffy and Zoro to run into the Marines and begin fighting. The two effortlessly plowed through them and kept up their rampage.

Behind them, Usopp and Nami ran after them.

"Do they have to run so fast," Usopp complained, "How are they not affected by the heat?"

"We just have to keep them in sight," Nami said, grasping her new weapon, "Shouldn't be too hard."

"You eager to test it out," Usopp said, "I think I got everything you wanted working well enough."

"Hey its some of those pirates," a voice shouted from an alleyway. Nami and Usopp turned to see several men begin to rush at them, one of them carrying some pieces of paper.

"You don't think those are Baroque Works," Nami cried as they picked up the pace.

"I think so," Usopp shouted, "Damn, I hoped we wouldn't run into any of them!"

The pair ran from their pursuing foes, but they were unable to shake them. In their attempt to escape, they lost track of Luffy and Zoro as the ran threw Rainbase's alleyways.

"We can't shake them," Usopp cried, "I don't want to die!"

"Looks like we're going to have to fight," Nami said, "Let's see what this Clima-Tact can do. Usopp, can you give me a minuet to set things up?"

"Yeah, no problem. Here goes, Smoke Star!"

Usopp fired a smoke pellet at their enemies' feet, the dark smoke hiding them from view for a moment. Nami used this to arrange her new staff into a new formation, two of the three segments met in a cross shape and was perched upon the third. She readied her arm and as the Baroque Works emerged from the smoke cloud, she swung her arm.

"Cyclone Tempo!"

The cross flew of the handle and soared towards the sill blinded men, slamming into one of them. At the moment of impact, the heated and cooled air streaming out of the two poles mixed violently and the resulting whirlwind knocked the men into the narrow alley walls while sending the weapon back to its owners.

"Yes, it worked perfectly," Usopp cheered, "And we can tall about my compensation, right?"

"Later," Nami said, "We need to find Luffy and Zoro before they get into trouble. Well, trouble we don't need right now."

"Right," Usopp agreed, the pair running back towards the main streets, ears strained for sounds of battle. Usopp heard someone approach, and signaled to Nami that someone was near. A moment later the Baroque Works man rounded a corner, sword drawn. The man swung his blade, the ring of steel on steel filling the alley as Nami blocked the strike with her Clima-Tact.

"Lead Star!"

Usopp used the man's surprise at being countered to launch an attack into the man's face. The lead pellet hit right between the man's eyes, knocking the man out.

Nami took a few deep breaths, "Good ears, Usopp. Thanks."

"No problem," Usopp said, puffing his chest out, "For I am the Great Captain Usopp and I…."

"Can it," Nami interrupted, "We need to find Luffy and Zoro. Let's go."

* * *

Naruto focused on the rope tied to his wrist as he looked down from the rooftop. Faint lines ran down from his arm and snaked through the town. The remained visible for a short distance before fading beyond sight. With a conscience decision, Naruto made the ropes completely disappear from view.

"OK," he said, catching Vivi's attention, "Sanji's at the casino and Myukuru, Matatabi and Chopper are near there too. But it looks like Luffy's group got split up."

"Can you tell what's going around them," Vivi asked, curious about Naruto's power.

"No," he answered, "I can feel them, but everything around them is blank."

"Guess that's why you wanted a high vantage point," Vivi said.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "Don't worry, I've got my eyes peeled."

The sound of a great crash sounded from below, sending a plume of dust into the air.

"Besides, it's pretty easy to track Luffy and Zoro."

Vivi nodded and joined Naruto in his vigil. She shifted as she watched the impromptu dust storm follow Luffy and Zoro. Another plume of smoke caught her eye, near to where Naruto had pointed out Luffy, and for a moment she though Nami and Usopp had moved to regroup with him. Then she saw the smoke shift, revealing that it was streaming from someone, not made by falling debris.

"Naruto," she alerted her companion, pointing, "It's that Marine."

Naruto honed his eyes to where Vivi pointed. Sure enough he could make out Smoker racing down the streets. His current course would have him run into Luffy sure enough.

"Crap," he cursed, "I'm gonna need to stop him. Let Matatabi and Nami know!"

He didn't wait for Vivi to respond, jumping of the roof. He kick the side of the building to propel himself to the next rooftop. He moved swiftly from rooftop to rooftop, eyes fixed on Smoker's trail. He needed to keep the Marine Captain from reaching Luffy. He saw an intersection Smoker was going to pass through as the last point before he ran into Luffy.

"OK, here goes," he said as he reached to rooftop overlooking the intersection. Naruto jumped as Smoker passed under him, "Maelstrom Fist!"

Naruto flame coated fist slammed into a wall of smoke as the Marine Captain deftly countered Naruto's attack. Naruto bounced back before Smoker could trap him with his smoke, and shot the Marine a foxy grin.

"Sorry to drop in on ya, Smokey," Naruto quipped, shifting into a combat stance, "But we're kinda running a delicate operation here. Can't have ya go and arrest my captain now."

Smoker scowled, "You and Strawhat are both leaving this town in chains, boy."

He then lunged at Naruto, his jitte primed for the pirate's chest. Naruto stepped back and bent his knees as he did, bending out of the way. In a flash, Blazing Spiral appeared and launched a quick uppercut at Smoker, who was fast enough to dodge, turning into smoke fully and retreating.

Smoker reformed and the two combatants glare at the other for a moment, before both surged forward to attack.

* * *

Myukuru rushed through Rainbase, heading for the building Naruto had left Vivi on. After the princess had informed them that Smoker was running around and Naruto had gone to occupy him, Matatabi sent her student to meet up with Vivi, if only to make sure no one was unnecessary isolated. Myukuru was almost to her destination, when the gleam of light reflecting off a sword caught her eye.

Tashigi advanced on her with fire in her eyes, her grip tight on Shigure. Myukuru sighed as she drew her sword, "Do we have to do this? We're kinda in the middle of something."

"I don't care what you pirates have planned," Tashigi growled as she took a stance, her sword held in front of her, "I'll take you down, then Roronoa and the rest of you!"

She charged before Myukuru could issue a retort. Tashigi's strikes came swift and Myukuru played defensive, employing her years of practice with Dawn's Ray to expertly deflect the Marine's attacks. Of course, after Matatabi's training, she had the means to turn the tide of battle.

"Aries Horn!"

Myukuru brought her blade in a horizontal, two handed strike from the side. Tashigi moved to block, pivoting to put the most into her block. The blades met and Tashigi found herself struggling against Myukuru's blow, her feet sliding upon the dusty street.

Myukuru broke away and launched a flurry of attacks of her own, her one handed strikes flashing in the sun. Tashigi brought Shigure up in defense, each blow pushing her back. By now a number of Marines had encircled them, both keeping Myukuru from fleeing and the crowds out of the line of fire.

' _Damn, this is bad,'_ Myukuru thought as Tashigi managed to disengage long enough to retake the offensive, her blade raining down controlled blows, ' _Even if I could run, they've got everything blocked._ ' Her eyes flashed to one of near by buildings. ' _I think I listened to one too many of Whisker's stories, but if I can't go any other way….'_

She pushed away from Tashigi and tensed her legs, ' _I've got one shot at this.'_ She rushed at her opponent, who readied to counter the attack. Myukuru let out a wordless shout as, instead of attacking, she jumped over the Marine.

She soared over the stunned Tashigi and ran her sword into the building's facade, right next to a window. With a swift kick, Myukuru broke the window and vaulted inside, wrenching her sword free once inside.

She heard Tashigi order her men to enter after her as she rushed through the home she'd broken into her. Going down was not an option so when she reached a stairway, she ran up towards the roof. With a swift pair of strikes, the door to the roof was splintered and Myukuru kept up her pace, sheathing her sword as she went.

She reached the edge and jumped, letting out a shout as she flew towards the next building. She landed, rolled to a stop, and let out a bark of laughter, "Oh man that was intense! I see why Whiskers liked doing stuff like that."

She steadied her breathing as she her the Marines reach the rooftop she jumped from.

"No time to slow down. Gotta get to Vivi."

* * *

Matatabi and Chopper lingered near the casino, watching as a number of men exited Rain Dinners and began to fan out into the city.

"Who are those guys," Chopper asked quietly, as to not draw attention.

"I suspect they are Crocodile's men," Matatabi responded, "Sent out to capture or kill the others."

Chopper pawed the ground nervously, "I don't like how we're just sitting here."

"I understand," Matatabi said sympathetically, "But we may be needed if things fall apart. We still do not know how Naruto has fared against that Marine Captain. And Vivi and Myukuru have not reestablished contact. We may need to strike against the Marines to liberate them."

Chopper nodded, "I wonder how Sanji's doing."

"Hopefully, he can keep focused on the objective and not lose himself to his perverted tenancies."

"You don't like Sanji very much, do you?"

Matatabi let out a sigh, "I could tolerate him if he only was the type to peep and gush. However, he fawns over women in a way that could lead to problems."

"What do you mean," Chopper asked.

"When we were sailing here, and as we ran out of food, he insisted that Myukuru and myself receive extra food because of the training we were doing."

"But you were exerting yourselves," Chopper pointed out, "You needed extra nutrients to recover."

"Yes, then why did he not offer Zoro any sort of meal. He worked as hard as myself and Myukuru. And there is the root of my issues with him. He becomes to focused on aiding women, even if it causes issues with the rest of the crew."

Matatabi paused to collect her thoughts, "I hope that as we encounter stronger foes his views change. Because if they do not, his weakness to women may be his, and our downfall. Thankfully, he knows we are adding Vivi. That should keep his focus."

"I see," Chopper said.

"And I would appreciate if you did not speak about this," Matatabi said, "I am going to speak with him after this matter is settled."

"OK."

BADA-BADA-BADUP. BADA-BADA-BADUP. BADA-BADA-BADUP.

Matatabi picked up her snail, the communication device taking on Vivi's features as her voice came out of the creature, "I had to move. Baroque Works Billions found me. Sorry. I'm heading for the casino."

The snail hung up and Matatabi slipped it back into her cloak. She turned to her companion.

"Chopper, you memorized all our scents, correct."

"Yes," the reindeer replied, already anticipating the Mink's next words, "I have her scent. Are we going to find her?"

"Yes."

* * *

Within Rain Dinners, Sir Crocodile sat in his office as Ms. All-Sunday entered. He lifted his head from the papers he was reviewing.

"Yes," he said, smoke from his cigar exiting his mouth.

"The Billions have reported that the Straw Hats have arrived in the city," his partner responded.

"Kuhahaha," Crocodile laughed at his fortune, as he had assumed and informed his Officers, that Princess Vivi would most likely head for the Rebels to plead to her childhood friend to not fight her father's forces. "I did not expect her to rush at me like a bull taunted by the flag. Throw open the doors and have the Billions funnel them into the casino. "

"As you wish, sir," Ms. All-Sunday replied and she left to carry out his orders. Crocodile then straighten his papers, placed them into a drawer and walked out of his public office, heading for his real facilities. He had some rats to deal with.

He was so eager to clear away the final obstacle to his plans that he didn't notice the well dressed blond that rounded the corner as he left his office.

Sanji hadn't had a hard time infiltrating Rain Dinners. After all, he had the money to play the casino goer, and waited for things to become chaotic. Once Luffy and the others began causing trouble he quietly moved through the throngs of gamblers and workers and worked his way into the backrooms of the casino.

He moved through the various offices he ran across, raiding them for any incriminating evidence. He only ran across papers dealing with the casino however.

' _I guess that makes sense. Wouldn't want something like Baroque Works dirty laundry to be out in the open. But_ _I wonder if the Warlord's got a special safe in his office.'_

Sanji waited as Crocodile headed past a set of doors before he moved to his office.

' _He's sure was in a hurry. Luffy and the others must be making quite the mess. But they better be keeping the ladies safe. Now let's see what you've got hidden away, Mr. Warlord.'_

Sanji swiftly entered Crocodile's office, quietly closing the door behind him. The Warlord's office wasn't as ostentatious as he thought it might be, looking down right plain. Sanji made his way to the wooden desk and pulled open the drawers. He sifted through the paperwork, frowning as he found nothing that would be useful in exposing Crocodile and Baroque Works.

' _Damn, nothing. Just business reports._ _OK, if I was a Warlord where would I hide anything that might give away my plans to overthrow a kingdom?'_

Then he smack himself lightly on his forehead.

' _I would have a secret office, hidden from view. I wonder if that's where he was going?'_

Sanji quickly put Crocodile's office back in order, it wouldn't do if the Warlord was tipped off. Then he peeked out into the hall, and with the coast clear, he went to follow Crocodile's path.

' _Let's see what the beast has hiding in his lair?'_

* * *

Naruto jumped away as Smoker tried to bind him with his smoke. Their fight had quickly devolved into a stalemate; Smoker had learned from their battle in Nanohana and kept his distance, using the space to avoid Naruto's Phantom Kunai. In return, however, the distance afforded Naruto the same ability to dodge the Marine Captain's smoke attacks.

' _At least I kept him from locking down Luffy or Zoro,'_ Naruto thought, ' _But I can't get away from him, it's only a matter of time until Crocodile makes a move. Looks like it's time to pick up the pace.'_

Making up his mind, Naruto rushed at Smoker, arms alight with Spiral's flames. Smoker responded with his White Vine, the smokey projection set on a collision course with Naruto. Then Naruto summoned Blazing Spiral in the path of Smoker's attack, letting the spirit take the attack.

Naruto dismissed the spirit before he would feel the crushing of Smoker's White Vine and duck away form the failed attack, throwing a Phantom Kunai at Smoker. At this distance, he wasn't able to dodge or shift fast enough to avoid the hit.

Naruto used the blow to try to escape, but one of Smoker's subordinates had other ideas. The man brought a bazooka to bear and fired at the fleeing Naruto.

Naruto saw the attack and jumped out of the way of the mortar. The explosive projectile slamming into a building, exploding on contact. Naruto glanced back and saw a piece of rubble falling from the ruined building. Falling right onto of one of the civilian onlookers.

Naruto didn't waste time thinking about his course of action, he acted. A bolt of blue shot from his outstretched hand as his forehead protector took the same hue. The cowering man didn't see the light latch onto him, or notice the spiraling leaf symbol appear on his arm. He did notice when he wasn't crushed and looked up to see the translucent spirit standing protectively over him, its arms in a cross shape, deflecting the debris.

Naruto watched until all the rubble had fallen before resuming his retreat, which gave Smoker the chance to catch him, trapping the ninja pirate in his smoke.

"No more escapes, pirate," the Marine said as he moved to thrust his jitte into Naruto's chest. In a panic, Naruto surged his powers, suddenly feeling Smoker's essence in the smoke holding him. It clicked in his mind why his Phantom Kunai didn't pass throw things like Musshuru's spores or Smoker's smoke. They weren't part of their body, but still were connected to their spirits, and therefore as solid as their bodies were to this ghostly blades.

And if there was still spirit in this smoke, then he could do something with it.

He focused on Smoker's being infused within the smoke and followed it back into the man. Then, for a moment, things went silent as Naruto touched the Marine Captain's spirit. It wasn't like reading an object, or a place. Smoker's spirit was something as alive as the man himself and recoiled from Naruto's probing, almost like a deep sea. He did get glances into the man's character; a resolute figure wanting to bring wrongdoers to justice.

But maybe if he could read his spirit, he could transmit something into him. Naruto focused on everything he knew about Crocodile and Baroque Works. Vivi's plight, Igaram's death, the fights with the numbered agents.

Something snapped and the connection broke. Smoker's bindings came loose form around Naruto and he used the opportunity to escape. Whatever his spirit attack on Smoker looked like, it had stunned the man's subordinates and made it easier for Naruto to escape.

Naruto's breathing was heavy as he raced away, quickly jumping onto a roof.

"That, took a lot out of me," Naruto bemoaned as he caught his breath, "After we're done with Baroque Works, I really need to lest my limits."

He was about to head back to Vivi when he felt the tension on his wrist lessen. He hadn't dismissed his rope tracer during his conflict with Smoker, and now….

Now four of the ropes no longer were being pull towards their physical counterparts. Panicked, Naruto pushed his will into the rope, letting the phantom ropes flash into visibility. He counted each.

"Myukuru, Matatabi, Chopper, Sanji, Vivi," he said as he counted the taut ropes. Four ropes, however still hung limply from where that had once been tied.

Those ropes were the ones worn by Luffy, Zoro, Usopp and Nami.

* * *

 **And cut! Did someone order a cliffhanger? What happened to Luffy and Company? And what sort of power has Naruto unlocked? Is Vivi alright after being found? Will Sanji's infiltration remain unnoticed? Find out next time!**

 **Let me know what you guy think about Naruto little rope trick, or anything else really. I'm all ears.**

 **See ya!**


	29. Failure

**Here we are, Chapter 29! Thanks for everyone who reviewed. And to the guest reviewer on CH 28, no this is not going to be a NarutoxHarem. Anyway, on with the show!**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor One Piece

* * *

Chapter 29: Failure

 _While Naruto was fighting Smoker_

BADA-BADA-BADUP. BADA-BADA-BADUP. BADA-BADA-BADUP.

Nami picked up the Snail as she and Usopp followed Luffy and Zoro, "Yes."

"Nami," Matatabi said, "There has been an issue."

"What happened?"

"Naruto had to run interference against Smoker," Matatabi informed, "And while I sent Myukuru to rendezvous with Vivi, it would seem she got caught up in the chaos. Vivi was forced to flee her post after Baroque Works found her. Chopper and I are moving to meet with her en route."

"We're not that far from there," Nami reported, ducking as someone flew overhead, "We'll regroup…."

"No," Matatabi interrupted, "Now is not the time for that. We do need to disrupt Baroque Works massing at the casino, so they can not trap Vivi between two groups. You need to scatter their force. I will contact you when we have Vivi."

Matatabi hung up and Nami sighed before turning to her companions, "Luffy, Zoro, head for the casino! We have to…."

"All right," Luffy exclaimed as he charged forward, Zoro on his heel, swords gleaming.

"Wait, I haven't told you the plan!"

* * *

"You should have let me explain the plan," Nami shouted as she whacked Luffy over the head with her Clima-Tact.

"But Nami," Luffy whined, "You said to go to the casino. I thought it was time to kick Crocodile's ass!"

"That's why you don't get to think," Nami yelled, finishing off her punishment of Luffy by sending him into the bars of the prison they had fallen into.

Luffy tried to pull himself up, but as soon as his hand closed around the cold bars, his strength faded and he slumped back to the floor.

"Ahh Nami," Usopp panicked, "I think you hit Luffy too hard!"

"Kuhahaha," a voice laughed in the dark room beyond the cage, "How do you like my Seastone cage, Strawhat?"

The room bloomed into light, revealing Sir Crocodile sitting at a small dining table, a glass of wine in his hand and a sly smile on his face.

"I-is that, him" Usopp stuttered out.

"Crocodile," Luffy growled out, "Fight me…."

He slumped again as he grabbed the bars, his arms stretching as he fell.

Crocodile maintained his smirk, "He certainly has a one track mind. Though I will admit, I did not expect to actually meet face to face. So I will give you credit there. A pity you couldn't rope that wild dog Smoker in with you. Men like him are a pain to deal with, but with the chaos that's about to engulf this country, I'm sure I can deal with him if needed."

"Just what are you planning," Nami said.

"All in due time," Crocodile said, "After all, we're still waiting for the guest of honor to arrive."

* * *

Vivi panted as she felled another of the Billions, her Peacock Slashers twirling around her hands as she faced down the Baroque Works members. She had been able to avoid them for a short while after she had been found, but they had cornered her in the back streets. Still, she had been a Frontier Agent and she showed that she earned that position.

Still, she was only human not a monster like Zoro or Sanji, and her enemies didn't seem to grow less numerous.

' _Where is everyone,'_ she thought as another man lunged at her, sword gleaming in the early morning sun. She spun away from his attack and slashed his back with her own weapons. The man fell but another stepped up in his place. He swung his club, forcing Vivi to jump back, before she used her weapons longer range to counter.

A third man moved behind her and leveled his weapon, another sword, at her. She turned to dodge and attack, but lost her footing as she turned. She fell to the ground, ' _No I can't fall here. I need to meet up with the others. We need to stop Crocodile!'_

The sound of gunfire broke and the men surrounding her screamed as bullets struck them. Above them, a figure flew, twin gatling guns barring down at them. Vivi's eyes lit up with joy and relief as the figure resoled into a form she knew well.

"Is that a falcon," one of the remaining men said in disbelief, "With guns?"

"Doesn't matter," another replied, "Just shoot the bastard!"

They wouldn't get there chance as the falcon swooped down and picked up Vivi, quickly soaring back to the rooftops. The falcon placed the princess on the roof and changed into a human form, avian features fading to reveal a pale face bearing purple lines running from his eyes.

"It has been some time, hasn't it Princess Vivi," the man said with a smile.

"Pell," Vivi said, joy evident in her voice.

"Please wait here while I deal with them," Pell said as he turned back into his hybrid form and took to the skies.

"Wait, that's Pell the Falcon," a Billion said, terror filling his voice, "The strongest warrior of Alabasta?"

"Indeed I am," Pell said as he circled above them, "Allow me to show you why I hold that title!"

He turned into a blur before the Billions could fire upon him and rushed a them, twisting as he flew.

"Flying Talon!"

Pell tore threw his Princess's enemies with his hand talons, sending all of them to the ground in bloodied heaps. He landed with grace beyond them, flicking his talons to clear them of blood.

Vivi watched from above as she caught her breath. "Thank goodness for Pell. Now I can met up with the others."

"If that's what you're doing, then you might want to know that four of them are already Mr. 0's guests."

Vivi turned in horror as Ms. All-Sunday waltz up to her, her eyes alight as she looked down at Pell, who had shifted back to his human form.

"Magnificent," All-Sunday said, "This is my first time seeing a flying man. The Bird Bird Fruit, Falcon model, correct?"

Pell regarded the woman standing next to Vivi, "Princess, is that one of the enemy?"

Ms. All-Sunday responded for Vivi, "You've done in my subordinates, what a pity. But onto more pressing matters. Mr. 0 requests that Princess Vivi join him for a meeting. Do you find that agreeable?"

"Nonsense," Pell spat, "That is unacceptable."

Vivi decided to take advantage of the back and forth between Pell and All-Sunday and moved to strike her former superior. The women proved why she was capable of being Crocodile's partner and deftly stopped Vivi's attack, grabbing her wrist before her Peacock Slashers could get close.

"Such a brash action is unbecoming of a princess, Ms. Wednesday," All-Sunday chided.

Vivi growled, "I'm going to make you pay for Igaram!"

"Wait, she's the one who killed Igaram," Pell said, his posture tensing further.

"How hypocritical," All-Sunday taunted, "losing your temper over something like that after doing the same to my men."

She twisted her arm and dragged Vivi to the edge of the roof. She thrust her free arm into Vivi's abdomen, her arm seeming to pass through the princess. Pell watched in horror as Vivi bent over in pain.

"Princess Vivi!"

Pell shifted into his hybrid from and shot up, "You'll pay for that!"

Ms. All-Sunday just calmly threw Vivi's stunned body aside, and brought her arms into a stance, crossing them with her palms facing up. Pell neared and grasped his sword. But before he could draw it….

"Tres Fleur."

Three arms sprouted upon his body. The two on his back pinned his wings while the sole one upon his torso prevented his sword from leaving its sheath. Unable to fly and prevented from attacking, Pell fell and skidded upon the rooftop. He rolled away, shifting back into his human form.

"Pell, are you alright," Vivi asked as she pulled herself in to a kneeling position.

"Princess, are you hurt," Pell said as he turned to face All-Sunday, sword drawn.

"Oh, did that look like I had really killed her," All-Sunday said with a little laugh, "It was just a little joke."

"You're a Devil Fruit user," Pell stated.

"That's correct," All-Sunday said as she grew three extra arms out of her own, "I ate the Flower Flower Fruit. I can make any part of my body sprout where ever I want. There's nowhere you can run from my ability."

"Run," Pell spat, "That's absurd. You and your Baroque Works are an enemy of Alabasta. It's my duty to stop you. Also, you need to pay for Igaram's death!"

"I'm sorry to hear that," All-Sunday said dismissively, "But I have no time to indulge you. We have a schedule to keep, after all."

Pell glared at All-Sunday before rushing at the woman, "Don't worry, then. I'll make this quick!"

"What a fool," All-Sunday said, "Seis Fleur!"

Six arms sprouted, two upon the roof's surface that grabbed Pell's legs, halting his advance, and four upon his body, two out his back, pushing his arms away and two on his shoulders, putting his head in a lock.

Ms. All-Sunday calmly walked up to the man as he struggled against her hold. She looked at him with cold eyes.

"Speed? Power? Both are irrelevant to my powers. Clutch!"

All-Sunday's arms bent Pell backwards with a sickening snapping sound. The man let out a grunt of pain as he fell, the extra arms fading away as he hit the rooftop.

"Pell," Vivi screamed.

"Alabasta's strongest warrior, huh," All-Sunday scoffed, "Seems he wasn't worth much. Now Princess, the boss and your friends are waiting for you. I don't think Mr. 0 will appreciate being kept…."

"Phantom Kunai!"

* * *

Naruto ran over the rooftops towards Vivi as his mind raced.

' _Something has to be blocking my power,'_ he reasoned, ' _Even if there were killed, which I don't think happened, unless the ropes got destroyed I could still feel something. Just gotta keep calm, meet up with Vivi and the others and we can come up with a plan.'_

Gunfire broke Naruto's train of thought, and he focused his attention to Vivi's rope. Immediately he felt Vivi's emotions; a spike of fear and worry, followed by a sweeping sense of relief and joy. Naruto picked up his pace, his best guess put Vivi only a few streets over.

As he neared, Vivi's emotions shifted again, fear overtaking joy. Then a spike of pain shot threw Naruto's chest, slowing him by a fraction, before he picked up his pace. He lowered his awareness as he reached the last rooftop before Vivi's, spying the princess kneeling as Ms. All-Sunday walked up to a man caught with limbs spouted from his body.

Naruto still could feel Vivi's anguish as the man was bent over backwards and All-Sunday turned her attention back at her. Naruto made the last jump, summoning a kunai and throwing it at the Baroque Works second in command.

"Phantom Kunai!"

All-Sunday backed away from the attack and Naruto landed on the rooftop, steel and ghostly kunai held in his hands.

"Sorry I'm late, Vivi," Naruto said, tilting his head towards the downs man, "That guy on our side?"

Vivi nodded as she moved to her feet, "He's Pell. He's one of heads of the army."

"Then we'll need to get him to Chopper quickly then. I'll handle her, you get him."

"You seem confidant," All-Sunday said as she stared the two down, "that you can take me down. If I recall, I was able to best you back at Whiskey Peak."

"I think I've got an understanding of your ability," Naruto shot back, "You can clone your arms onto people. That's how you flipped me and Usopp back on our ship."

All-Sunday raised an eyebrow, "I hadn't expected you to be so observant. Impressive, but even knowing what I can do, do yo think you can beat me?"

Naruto threw his spectral kunai as All-Sunday began to move her arms in front of her chest, intent on keeping her from using her powers. The woman was forced to move, her arms falling to her sides as she dodged Naruto's attack.

Then Vivi let out grasp as three arms sprouted from her body, two from her back restraining her arms, and one out of her sternum grasping her throat.

"Shit," Naruto cursed before he felt hands grab his legs. He looked down and saw a pair of arms growing out of the roof to hold his legs. He ran Spiral's flames to his lower legs and All-Sunday let out a gasp of a pain as the limbs vanished.

"Can't handle the heat, huh," Naruto said, raising a hand towards Vivi and invoked Spiral's fire around it, "Let her go, or you're going to get burnt."

"That certainly is a troublesome ability you have," All-Sunday commented, "But I still have a card to play."

She let up some of the pressure on Vivi's throat, but in the same motion, summon arms around the downed Pell, placing the unconscious man into a choke hold.

"Now, how will we end this stalemate," All-Sunday queried, tapping her chin with her index finger, "You can attack my limbs on the princess, and I'm free to choke our unconscious friend. Or you can try to free him and leave me to attack the princess. I suppose there is a third option where you attack me directly, but then I can kill both of them."

"You're not going to kill anyone today," Naruto growled as his mind tried to come up with an out.

"Oh but I could," All-Sunday responded, her tone light with a lilt of playfulness.

Naruto, desperate to resolve this situation without death, turned his focus solely to All-Sunday, hoping to find something he could use to tip things back in his favor. At first, he couldn't sense anything. His heart was beating too loudly in his ears, his body too tense. Then he took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down.

Then, once his heart began to slow down, he could feel something from All-Sunday. A calm, cool sense of detachment radiated off her, like the things happening were just a game. There was no malice in her threats, no building thrill as a kill drew near. And that seemed, weird to Naruto.

His mind played what he knew of Ms. All-Sunday. She is the second in command of Baroque Works, who let Vivi discover who was the head of that organization. She killed Igaram, but let them go, even offering to give them an Eternal Pose to avoid the issues with Little Garden's long Log Pose reset time.

' _Just what is_ _going on with her? It's almost like she wants us to win.'_

Before Naruto could act on his observations, Vivi spoke up, "Naruto, stand down."

Naruto glanced back at Vivi, who had a resolute look in her eyes, "Wait, Vivi I think…."

"No," Vivi said, her tone iron, "We are at an impasse. Mr. 0 wants to speak with me, and he already has some of the crew. We don't have any other choice."

Naruto leveled his gaze at All-Sunday, "Who does Crocodile have?"

"Your captain, the swordsman, the girl and the long nosed one."

Naruto sighed and dismissed his powers and put away his kunai, "Alright, let's go meet your boss."

* * *

Sanji moved through the passages under Rain Dinners, unseen. It seemed to him that not many walked these hidden hallways, and even less ever saw them. Still, he moved silently through them, searching for anything to use against Crocodile. He approached a door and found it open.

He entered what appeared to be an office of some kind. A number of bookshelves lined the walls, and a sturdy wooden desk sat in front of a set of tall windows looking to the water. Sanji went to the desk and began to sift through its contents.

' _Nothing here either,'_ Sanji thought as he reviewed the paperwork. More pointless things about the casino. The only other thing of note was a Baby Transponder Snail. Sanji put the paperwork back in order, and, after a moment of thought, left the Snail in the drawer. He began to leave the office, but paused as he passed the bookshelf.

One book stuck out just slightly from its neighbors, an oddity in the otherwise orderly office. Sanji gingerly pulled the book from the shelf, a history tome of some sort, and opened it. Between the pages, folded neatly, were a number of papers.

Sanji moved back to the desk and turned the book over, dumping a number of folded papers upon the desktop. He picked one up and opened it. His visible eye widened as he read the page; a list of weapons due in the port at Nanohana this morning. He unfolded another page, finding it to be a list of the Officer Agents, complete with an overview on their abilities.

He went through each page, skimming each to quickly note which files were the most needed. The most notable was an itinerary of events titled "Operation Utopia." The page indicated that today was when these events would take place, the first happening within the hour.

Sanji had what he came for, and pocketed the papers. Even if the rebels and the citizens didn't believe that Crocodile was behind everything, they now had insight into what Crocodile had planned. Before he left the office, he re-opened the drawer and pocketed the Baby Transponder Snail.

Sanji placed his ear to the door, listening for any sign of people. His hand was inches from the doorknob when he heard light footsteps.

' _Three people I think,'_ he thought and waited for them to pass. He then carefully opened the door, and peeked out. Sanji caught just a flash of blue hair as it rounded the corner. He'd known those locks anywhere.

' _Vivi!?"_

Sanji moved to follow, making sure to remain silent. The hallway around the corner wasn't long, and led to a door. In this doorway stood, Vivi, Naruto, and Ms. All-Sunday.

* * *

"Crocodile!"

Sir Crocodile and the captured Straw Hats looked as Vivi called out her country's tormenter.

"Vivi," Luffy shouted, "Naruto!?"

"Ah, Princess Vivi," Crocodile said with a welcoming wave of his arms, "Or would you prefer to be addressed as Ms. Wednesday? Either way, I must say you did well to avoid my assassins to make this meeting."

"I'd go to the ends of the world," Vivi snarled, "If it meant seeing you die, Mr. 0!"

Crocodile smiled, "Oh I'm afraid the only thing dying you'll see is your worthless country, Ms. Wednesday."

Vivi snapped and rushed at Crocodile, Peacock Slashers spinning, "If it wasn't for you, Alabasta would still have peace!"

"Peacock String Slasher!"

Vivi's weapon flew at Crocodile's face. The man was unconcerned was the spinning blade passed through his face, cutting off the top of his seat in the process and sending a spray of sand into the air. The rest of Crocodile's body crumbled into sand as well and began to swirl around Vivi.

"Perhaps you should calm down, Ms. Wednesday," Crocodile's disembodied voice sounded. The sand began to swirl around Vivi, tightening like a snake. Then, in a flash of blue, Leaf's Protection stood around the princess, preventing the sand from reaching her.

The sand twitched and reformed into Crocodile, who stood between Vivi and the stairway, where Naruto had rushed past All-Sunday and stood, a phantom kunai in one hand, steel in the other, and Spiral's flames spinning around the both arms.

"And you must be the one that beat Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine," Crocodile said calmly, before he tilted his gaze to All-Sunday, "Any reason you didn't stop him."

"His ability counters mine," All-Sunday provided, "But I believe your own are more than enough to overcome him."

Crocodile grunted, "Is it time yet?"

All-Sunday pulled put a pocket watch, "Almost 7 O'clock."

"I have some time to kill then," Crocodile said, turning his gaze to Naruto, "Perhaps you can provide some entertainment?"

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto said, "You're not the first guy I've fought with sand powers. And I know how to fight you Logia guys. Phantom Kunai!"

Naruto launched his ghostly weapon at Crocodile, who simply turned to sand and moved like a sidewinder to evade. As sand, Crocodile flew towards Naruto, who kept up a barrage of Phantom Kunai. The logia dodged the attacks and rushed at Naruto, reforming right behind Naruto.

Naruto twisted around and drove a flaming punch into Crocodile's abdomen. Crocodile reflexively turned into sand at the moment of contact, and smiled. The sand rushed out from the 'wound' and encapsulated Naruto's arm, crushing down hard enough to break Naruto's concentration and dismiss his ability.

Crocodile took a moment to enjoy Naruto's stunned face, "I am a Sand Man that ate the Sand Sand Fruit. Did you think a little heat would bother me?"

He brought his hand up and grasped Naruto by the neck, "Perhaps a demonstration will help drive that point home?"

In an instant, Naruto felt his body dry up. From his lips to his toes, all the water disappeared from his body. Naruto could heard the crew cry out for him, imploring Crocodile to stop, but he was losing conciseness due to what Crocodile was doing, and where he was doing it from.

Satisfied, Crocodile relented and threw the desiccated ninja to the ground.

"You bastard," Luffy shouted, "I'm really going to kick your ass! Let me out of here!"

"Calm yourself, Strawhat, "Crocodile said, "Your man's not dead. Not yet anyway. Besides, I believe Ms. Wednesday here is entitled to hear just what I have planned. After all, she did contribute a small part. Kuhahaha!"

While Crocodile explained how, at that very moment, Mr. 2 was causing a massacre in Nanohana, disguised as the king, Sanji slipped away. He moved back into the office he had vacated earlier and pulled out the snail.

He dialed up Matatabi's number. It rang for a second, then she picked up with a somewhat frantic, "Yes?"

"It's me," he said, "We've got a small problem."

* * *

 **And Cut. So Naruto just learned how not to fight Crocodile. Hopefully things will go better the next time a Straw Hat tried to fight him. Thankfully, Sanji's part of the mission was a success, I wonder what they can do with that info.**

 **Anyway, as always, leave a review if you feel so inclined, let's me know you care.**

 **See ya!**


	30. Breakout

**Hello again, time for Chapter 30. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and to .3950 on your review on Ch. 23, Myukuru does not know Haki. That is part of the reason she took the gamble on leaving with Matatabi. I did have her comment on it, internally, but there will be a discussion on it coming up.**

 **But enough with the Q &A. On with the show! **

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor One Piece

* * *

Chapter 30: Breakout

Tashigi was running through the streets, looking for her quarry, when she saw Captain Smoker sitting on a set of stairs, frowning in thought.

"Captain," she said uncertainly.

"Tashigi," Smoker said, his voice somehow gruffer, "Get on a Snail to HQ, and request all ships in the area to head for Alabasta."

"Yes sir," Tashigi said, saluting for a moment, before she asked, "But did something happen, sir?"

"You already know I think Crocodile's up to something. I think I found my lead."

Tashigi nodded, and went to acquire a Transponder Snail to carry out her orders. Smoker continued to sit on the stairs.

' _Uzumaki Naruto,'_ he thought, replaying what he saw when the blond pirate used his powers on him. It was like a series of pictures; a town at midnight where he stood protecting Princess Vivi from two assassins, a lush jungle with the princess bound in wax restraints, the ruins of Elumalu where the princess loosed her frustrations. Each image carried a myriad of emotions, emotions that had overwhelmed the seasoned Marine in the moments the pirate had forced then on him.

Worse still was the sincerity of them made it hard for him to assume they were fake. No, his instincts told him they were real events that had happened. And they did fit nicely into his thoughts on why the princess of Alabasta was traveling with a crew of pirates.

' _They get one free pass. After this mess is over, I'll make sure they're brought to justice.'_

* * *

Myukuru dashed through Rainbase, heading for one of the Baroque Works hideaways in the town.

' _I can't believe things fell_ _so quickly,'_ she thought as she neared the building. Sanji's findings had been more than useful in formulating their rescue plan. Matatabi and Chopper were waiting for her to retrieve what they needed. And with Baroque Works looking for them, the hideout should be easy pickings.

She slowed as she neared her target. Sanji's intel had meticulously detailed the building, noting its location, what the structure looked like and, most importantly, what items were inside. Myukuru saw no Billions outside the building, but she had a hunch that someone was still inside.

' _OK, can't take things slowly. Everybody's counting on me. Let's go!'_

Myukuru kicked down the door of the squat building with her sword drawn. The sound drew the attention of the lone occupant, who quickly entered the main chamber from a doorway. He wore a sword on his belt, but hadn't draw it, perhaps expecting some of his comrades.

Myukuru wasn't going to give him the opportunity to realize his mistake. She rushed at the man and delivered a swift strike to his torso. The man was knocked back into a wall and crumpled to the ground. Myukuru stilled herself, listening for anyone else in the small abode. When no noise reached her ears, Myukuru sheathed her sword and began to search the house.

Her instinct told her to go through the door the sole occupant had come from. Beyond the threshold and down a set of stairs was what Myukuru was looking for. She smiled as she open a wooden crate to view the explosives within.

"Yeah, this'll do nicely. Hang tight, guys. We'll have you out in no time."

* * *

"No," Vivi exclaimed as she strained against her bindings, unable to stand Crocodile's narration of what was transpiring elsewhere in the country, "Stop this madness!"

Crocodile laughed, "Doesn't it bring a tear to your eyes? How their love of this country is what will ultimately destroy it."

Zoro scoffed, "Depraved bastard."

"Damn it," Luffy shouted, "If I wasn't trapped in this cage, I'd…."

"Hahahaha," Crocodile said, ignoring his captives' remarks, "Looking back at it in the final hours, I can almost forget the amount of work I had to do to reach this point. Hundreds of members acting as bounty hunters to raise the funds to afford the needed silver for Dance Powder, ruining canals to dry out the land, training men to infiltrate the Royal Guard, playing the hero to gain the people's favor."

He turned back to Vivi, "Do you know why I've got through such lengths to take over this country, Ms. Wednesday?"

"I don't care about your reasons," Vivi shouted, still straining against her bonds. Her struggling continued until her chair tipped over.

"Oh, and where do you think your going, Ms. Wednesday," Crocodile asked as he watch the still bound princess try to worm her way across the floor.

"I'm going to stop this," Vivi said, the ropes holding her beginning to loosen, "I can still make it to Alubarna in time to stop them."

"Oh, the capital? What a coincidence," Crocodile said, a cruel smile on his face, "My partner and I have some business there. With the king."

"Father," Vivi said startled, "What are you planning to do to my father?"

"Concerned," Crocodile asked, "I do wonder what's more important to you, your father or your people? In either case, whether you come along isn't up to you."

He pulled out a key and waved it in Vivi's direction.

"This is the key to that cage," Crocodile informed her, before he dropped it. As the key fell, a trapdoor on the floor popped open and the key fell through the opening.

"It's your choice, Ms. Wednesday," Crocodile said, "Your right, things haven't reached the point of no return. You can still stop this civil war, thought time is short. My estimations put the clash happening in eight hours, and even if you hurry, the trip for here to Alubarna would take longer."

Crocodile began to walk away as Vivi looked down the trapdoor, seeing the key laying on the floor below.

"So you should probably get going now if you want to stop the rebels," Crocodile said, "Of course, you also want to save your friends here, too. As you can see, I dropped the key into the bananadile lair. So it's your choice, leave your friends trapped here, or…."

He paused as a Bananadile emerged from the water and ate the key, "You can go down there and retrieve the key. Be careful if you do, those bananadile have become accustom to anything thrown in there as being food."

"Vivi, what's happening down there," Nami asked, her voice tight with fear.

"The Bananadile ate the key," Vivi replied.

"Well go down there and make it spit it up," Luffy shouted at her.

"I can't do that," Vivi retorted, "Bananadiles can go toe-to-toe with Sea Kings! I'd be eaten in no time!"

"What a pity," Crocodile mocked, "Even if you could overpower one, with them beginning to swarm like that, you can't even tell with one ate the key."

"Damn that evil bastard," Nami growled.

Zoro grasped his blades impotently, "If I could cut thorough these bars, I'd make those bananadiles mince meat."

"But we need to key to get out here," Luffy pointed out.

"I know that!"

Crocodile let out a short laugh as he walked towards an exit, "In any case, we need to be going. Oh and by the way, this room's going to be destroyed in an hour. It has severed me well, but after today, I'll have more, appropriate accommodations."

He turned back to face Vivi, "The lives of millions or five small time pirates, four trapped in a cage. The chance you can save either is low, and both nonexistent. Even as a princess, those odds are insurmountable. It has been a pleasure plotting against this country and playing those fools against each other. Even that old man digging in the desert."

"Wait," Luffy called out to Crocodile, "What about the desert gramps?"

"Oh you know that old fool," Crocodile said derisively, "What a fool, trying to fight the desert. You'd think after all those sandstorms, he'd get the hint."

"You had something to do with that," Luffy asked, eyes alight with anger.

Crocodile lifted his hand and summoned a small twister of sand, "How rare do you think it is that sandstorms would hit the same spot, time after time?"

"You bastard! You'll pay for that!"

"Hahahahaha," Crocodile laughed as he and All-Sunday walked down the tube-like passage. Water began to flow into the room as its destruction began. Usopp began to panic, calling for Vivi to save them. The princess, however was was frozen in thought.

' _My friends or my country?_ _You don't intend on letting me choose, do you? You'll kill me if I try to race you to Alubarna. Nothing will change until you're dead.'_

Vivi began to spin her weapon but stopped as she knew it would be a pointless move. Her weapon clattered to the ground as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Vivi," Luffy shouted, "Don't give up! You need to get us out of here so I can kick his ass!"

Crocodile laughed at Luffy outburst as he continued to walk away, then he whistled. A bananadile rose from another opening in the floor and moved into the room.

"Kick its ass Vivi," Luffy cheered as the monster reptile approached. Vivi moved to attack, but was forced to dodged as the beast lunged with its jaw opened wide. With an echoing crunch, the monster tore into the stairway, turning it into rubble.

"Crap," Usopp panicked, "It turned the stairs into gravel. Vivi run!"

Vivi tried to moved, but a piece of rubble trapped her foot. The beast lunged again at Vivi.

"Leaf's Protection: Trunk Block!"

A flash of blue surrounded Vivi, resolving into the protective spirit over her, its arms raised high with it's bo staff aimed downward. It slammed its weapon into the bananadile, pinning its mouth shut.

"Naruto," Nami exclaimed as she saw their downed crew mate standing atop a rubble pile. His hair and clothes were damp and clinging to his body.

"Guess I missed somethings," Naruto said, his voice a bit hoarse, "But it looks like we're in a mess, huh."

"Naruto," Vivi said, "One of the bananadiles has a key to the cage."

"OK," Naruto replied, drawing a kunai, "Let's go hunt…."

BADA-BADA-BADUP. BADA-BADA-BADUP. BADA-BADA-BADUP.

Everyone paused as a Transponder Snail rang. Both Vivi and Nami looked to their own, hidden in their cloaks, but found them quiet.

"Yes," All-Sunday said into the Baby Transponder Snail she pulled from her coat, "Is there something to report?"

"Yes, hello," the voice on the other end of the Snail said, "This is the Shitty Restaurant, remember me?"

Crocodile stopped short. "That voice..."

"Ah, so you are there, Mr. 0," the man on the Snail said.

"You're the one I spoke to on Little Garden," Crocodile growled.

"Yes, you can call me Mr. Prince," the voice responded, "I believe you have something of mine."

"Prince, it's us," Usopp called out, "Help us!"

"Yep that's them."

"Where are you calling from," Crocodile demanded.

"Ah ah ah," Prince said, his tone chiding, "I'm not just going to give out information like that. You'll just try and kill me. I'm not stupid, unlike you."

"Why you," Crocodile snarled.

A crashing sound came out of the Snail, and another voice sounded from the Snail,One that sounded like it had a cold.

"Tough bastard," it said, "Boss, we've knocked out that guy. Sorry about the interruption."

"What's your location," Crocodile ordered.

"Just outside Rain Dinners, over the bridge."

"Don't move. Someone will be coming to collect him."

The Snail hung up.

"Do you think it's wise for you to head out there," All-Sunday asked, "After all, the men don't know you're there boss."

"Who said I was going as Mr. 0? No, I'll just be Sir Crocodile, the casino owner going to see what all the commotion is about."

"Vivi, when I give the signal, jump onto the stairs."

Crocodile turned back to the slowly filling chamber to see the blond he'd dehydrated earlier about to attack the pinned bananadile while Vivi readied herself to jump.

"Now," Naruto shouted, igniting his fist. Vivi jumped as Naruto dismissed Leaf's Protection. With its mouth now freed, the bananadile tried to lunge at Vivi.

"Maelstrom Fist," Naruto exclaimed, slamming into the bananadile's side, knocking the giant, fruit barring reptile away from the stairway and into the wall. Naruto glanced over to Vivi, who was just finishing pulling herself up onto the remaining stairs.

"Don't worry, guys," Vivi said, "I'll find help. There's still time."

"Vivi, look out," Naruto shouted as Crocodile launched his hook hand, the arm behind it transformed into sand. He jumped back towards Vivi, already summoning Leaf's Protection around her. The blue spirit flashed into being around her in time to block the golden hook.

Crocodile redirected his hook at Naruto, who quickly blocked the strike with a kunai. Naruto smirked, "Guess this isn't sand right now. Phantom Kunai!"

Naruto swung his special kunai into the sand trailing behind Crocodile's prosthetic. The Warlord let out a hiss of pain as the kunai passed through his transformed arm. Crocodile pulled his arm back as he rushed forward, his lower body moving like a sand tsunami.

He raised his hand, a torrent of sand swirling in his upturned palm, and he swung his arm.

"Sables!"

Crocodile unleashed a sandstorm at Naruto. The ninja pirate jumped back from the attack, letting it strike the ground where he had been standing. The sand tornado exploded outward, forcing Naruto to back further away to avoid being caught in Crocodile's element.

Which gave Crocodile the opening he needed. The sand man flew up to stairway and reformed above Vivi. A moment later Ms. All-Sunday joined him, employing her powers to craft a way up.

He then placed his hand upon the steps, "I no longer have to time to deal with you, but I'll make sure that your prince is sent to join you. Ground Secco!"

In an instant, the stairway before Crocodile cracked and collapsed into sand. The caged crew and Naruto could only watch as Vivi fell as her footing fell away, Leaf's Protection useless in stopper her fall. Naruto moved to catch her, as the rubble from the earlier attack remained. Crocodile countered with a wave a sand and struck Naruto before he could reach Vivi, launching him towards the opposite wall.

Vivi hit the rubble and remained still. The bananadile, a new one fresh from the deaths lunged at the girl, but the still active Leaf's Protection batted the beast away. More bananadiles began entering the flooding room and some of the windows broke, letting more water in.

Crocodile smiled as he watched the bananadiles advance on Vivi and Naruto turned and exited the room, confidant that between the bananadiles and the raising water levels, the Straw Hats were finished. Now he just had to deal with the last one outside.

* * *

Naruto pushed away one of the bananadiles with a Maelstrom Fist and jumped away from another. He landed with a splash, the water now above his knees. He took a few deep breaths, trying to shake the growing feeling of weariness that was overtaking him.

"Shit," he said, "It's the water thing. It's draining my strength."

"Naruto," Vivi said as she picked herself up, more bruised than before but still whole, "Let me out of this spirit. I'll go and get the others."

Before Naruto could dismiss Leaf's Protection, a bananadile lunged at Vivi. The spirit moved to repel the reptile while another moved to eat him. Naruto lit up his fists and charged his reptilian attacker. He pushed the beast back and rushed over to Vivi, watching as Leaf's Protection knocked away a bananadile.

As he moved through the flooded room, he crossed over the open trapdoor and his foot fell through the floor. Naruto could only let out startled gasp as he fell into the chamber below. As he sank deeper his body grew heavier, his strength pulled from his body.

Vivi cried out as Naruto sank, Leaf's Protection flickering away as the ninja's power faded. Vulnerable, Vivi began to move, hoping to reach the remainder of the stairs. A bananadile reared up at her, mouth wide and teeth shining. Vivi tried to escape, but the bananadile's lunge was faster. Its jaw began to close when a black and yellow blur rushed under it.

"Anti Manner Kick Course!"

Sanji kicked up from below the beast, lifting it cleanly off the ground. The bananadile let out a choked grunt as its body folded at the impact point. It twisted away from Sanji and landed upon its back, knocked unconscious.

"Pisces Hook!"

At the same time Myukuru slammed into another bananadile with her two-handed swing. Her attack sliced into the bananadile's neck, drawing a bellow from the beast as it crashed into the shallow waters. It thrashed about for a moment, staining the water red, before it stilled.

"Sorry we kept you waiting," Sanji said, "But we needed to distract the owner of this deathtrap first."

"Sanji," Luffy and Usopp cheered.

"Wait, where's Whiskers," Myukuru asked, looking around the room.

"Ah," Vivi exclaimed, pointing to where Naruto vanished, "He fell through the trapdoor."

"Shit, he can't swim," Myukuru cursed as she raced for the spot Vivi indicated. The bananadiles swarmed towards her, attracted by her swift moments.

"Cover me, Curly-Brow!"

"As the lady wishes," Sanji replied, springing up to kick at the lead bananadile.

With the reptilian threats held at bay, Myukuru reached the opening in the floor and dived into the waters below. The water was clear enough for her to see the sinking figure of Naruto and thankfully, it seemed at the bananadiles were above in the flooding room. Myukuru swam as fast as she could to Naruto, the blond's face taking on a blue hue.

' _No you don't Whiskers._ _I'm_ _not_ _having anyone else_ _d_ _ie_ _on me._ '

She reached him and slipped her arm under him, then kicked back to the opening above. A moment later, she broke the surface of the water and hauled Naruto up. Naruto let out a wet cough, spiting up some water before he took several gasping breaths.

"Thanks," Naruto said after steadying his breathing, "Thought I was done for."

Myukuru smiled, "Don't worry about it. It's just something you gotta do when you've got friends with Devil Fruit powers."

"UGHK!"

The pair turned to see Sanji kicking one of the bananadiles in the stomach. The reptile retched out a white sphere, which landed with a splash next to Sanji.

"What the hell," Sanji said, nudging the thing with his foot, "Is this wax?"

"Wax," Zoro remarked, "You don't think…."

Crack!

The wax ball opened, revealing a somewhat shriveled Mr. 3, who immediately began to scoop water into his mouth.

"Mr. 3," Vivi exclaimed, "What was he doing in a bananadile?"

"Looks like Crocodile dried him out and fed him to 'em," Naruto noted as 3's form returned to a more normal state.

"Ah, water," Mr. 3 exclaimed with joy, "Ha, you underestimate me, Crocodile! Just before your beast ate me, I encased myself in a Wax Ball. A stoke of brilliance on my part. Oh, what's this key?"

"Hey we need that key," Usopp shouted, drawing the wax man's attention.

"You pirates," he exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Never mind that and give us that key," Nami ordered.

"Hmm, a key, an iron cage, flooding room," Mr. 3 pondered, "I see what's happening. You buffoons fell into Crocodile's trap, didn't you? And this key is your only hope. Correct?"

"He's a smart bastard, I'll give him that," Sanji said, "Just hand over the key and I'll forget you tried to turn Nami and Vivi into wax statues."

"Oh, this key," 3 said with a dark chuckle. He began to draw his arm back, ready to throw the key. Only for a biting pain to sear through his shoulder. He gasped and dropped the key, it hitting the water with a plop.

"You know, that wasn't a very smart move," Naruto said, summoning another Phantom Kunai, "Threatening to throw away the key while there are four of us around to stop you."

"Yeah, I'm taking back that smart remark," Sanji said, "That really was a dumb move." He moved to fish out the key while Naruto and Myukuru advanced on Mr. 3 to keep him subdued. He smirked when he felt the cool material of the key.

"Got it. Here I come, Nami my love~!"

He skipped over to the cage and slipped the key into the lock. It didn't fit.

"Ahh, why isn't it working," Usopp panicked.

"What, did you break the key, shitty cook," Zoro asked.

"The key's fine, Moss head," Sanji growled as he removed the key from the lock, "But it looks like Crocodile played us. This ain't the key we need."

"Then how are going to get out of here," Nami cried.

"I got it," Usopp said his eye lighting up, "We can have Mr. 3 make a key with his wax."

"Can you do that," Naruto asked Mr. 3.

"Of course I can," he replied haughtily, "But why would I help yeow!"

Naruto poked him with his kunai, "Its either open that cage, or I'll keep stabbing you until we're both too weak to escape the water. What'll it be?"

"Alright, alright, I'll open the cage," Mr. 3 said as he approached the cage," I assume it's Seastone, yes?"

"Yeah," Nami replied, "That's not going to be a problem?"

"Oh no," 3 said, wax beginning to form out of his hand, "Most Seastone restrains and cages only use the mineral on the bars and cuffs. The locks are generally made of normal iron."

He sent his wax into the lock, the white substance flowing into the mechanism and forming into the key needed to unlock it. The key solidified and with a click, the door opened.

"Well, that's pretty handy, Candle-Man," Sanji said, "But I still don't forgive you trying to kill Nami and Vivi."

He kicked Mr. 3 away from the cage as the crew exited the trap.

"OK, I think the passage Crocodile was going to take leads towards Alubarna," Vivi said, "But Sanji how did you get away from the Billions?"

"Oh," Sanji said, before he pinched his nose, "You mean this Billion?"

"You tricked him," Naruto said, "Nice one!"

"Yeah, and that's not all," Sanji said, pulling out the sheets of paper he'd found, "Looks like someone in ol Mr. 0's outfit likes to keep detailed notes."

Vivi moved to take the pages when the room shook. Another section of wall cracked, letting a torrent of water flooding into the room. The sudden increase of water also caused the passageway they were going to use to begin to collapse. The Straw Hats were caught up in the rush and were pushed into the lake around them.

* * *

Sanji grumbled as he pulled Luffy onto the street. The rest of the crew hauled themselves out of the water, with Myukuru pulling Naruto along side her.

"Twice in a day," Naruto said dryly, "Hope we don't make this a habit."

"Why, tired of spending time with me," Myukuru teased.

"No, I'm tired of almost drowning," Naruto replied, "Spending time with you is just fine."

Myukuru turned her head to hide the blush forming on her cheeks.

"Oi, you two," Sanji called to them, "We got to get moving. Naruto, can you sense where Chopper and Matatabi are?"

"Yeah, give me a sec," Naruto said, closing his eyes. He reached his senses outward, tuning them to his friend's beings. Then he opened his eyes and lifted his right arm. Treads of light formed, seven linking to the ropes worn by everyone around him. The last two went away from them, both heading in the same direction.

"They're that way," Naruto said, "and they feel fine."

"Great," Sanji said, "Then I guess things went according to plan. Let's meet up with them."

The crew ran, following Naruto's spirit lines. Vivi spoke up, "What exactly was the plan?"

"I was behind you and Naruto when you were escorted into Crocodile's room," Sanji replied, "Before he went on his spiel, I backed away and called up Matatabi on a Snail I found in the same office as the plans. We knew we needed to get Crocodile out of there, and keep him occupied, so while Chopper and Matatabi dealt with any Baroque Works goons outside the casino…."

"I picked up a supply of explosives," Myukuru continued, "And while me and Curly-Brow when back in to draw Crocodile out, Mata-sensei and Doc set up the bridge to Rain Dinners to blow up."

"Keeping Crocodile out of the casino while we rescued you," Sanji finished, "And now, hopefully, Matatabi and Chopper have got us a ride."

"A ride," Luffy asked as they neared the outskirts of the city, "What kind of ride?"

"That kind," Sanji said, pointing towards a sand cloud heading towards them.

"Hey guys," Chopper said, from atop the giant crab that was kicking up that sand, "Get on!"

"A crab," Usopp cried.

"An Itinerant Crab," Vivi clarified.

"Can we eat it," Luffy asked, mouth watering.

"No, he's Eyelashes' friend," Chopper said, "Eyelashes is from here so he was able to find us a ride."

"Once we set the explosives, Eyelashes sought out his friend while Chopper and I waited to trap Crocodile outside," Matatabi said as the crew clambered on to the crab.

"Everyone set," Chopper asked, and the crew responded affirmatively, "Then here we go!"

The crab began to speed away from Rainbase and the crew let out a collective sigh of relief. Then a glinting golden hook shot out from the desert and snagged Vivi. The princess screamed as she was pulled off the back of the crab.

"Vivi," Luffy shouted as he jumped after her. He grabbed both her and the hook, and threw Vivi back to the others.

"Go on ahead guys," Luffy said, "I'll handle this! Head stright for the capital!"

He landed on the sand and turned to face Crocodile.

"I've had enough of your games, Strawhat. They end today."

* * *

 **And cut. Now we have the match of the decade. 30 million verses 81 million. The rumble in the desert. Rubber verses Sand. Luffy verses Crocodile, for the fate of Alabasta!**

 **And I had way to much fun writing that bit. So yeah, how'd you like it? Let me know any thoughts/questions you have.**

 **In a bit of news update for One Piece canon, it turns out Myukuru is part of a set of quads and not just a twin with Marble, so I'll be going back and changing that part in ch. 25.**

 **Also Snakeman hype. That is all.**

 **See ya later!**


	31. Time for a New Plan

**Hello! New month, new chapter! Chapter 31 hot of the presses. Luffy vs Crocodile. Let's go.**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Chapter 31: Time for a New Plan

"Looks like the Princess has slipped through our grasp again," Ms All-Sunday said with a bemused voice.

Crocodile tsked and turned to his partner, "Contact the agents in Alubarna. They should have finished their assigned tasks. Have them stand by to intercept the Princess."

"She's really not that strong," Luffy said, catching the Baroque Works leaders by surprise, "But she keeps trying to help everyone around her. And since she can't not help someone, she ends up ripping herself apart. She even wants to end this rebellion before anyone dies."

Crocodile couldn't keep himself from laughing, "Ha, naive pacifists, always deluding themselves. They don't know the true nature of conflict. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah," Luffy said, shifting into a fighting stance, "But Vivi's not going to stop as long as you're around. So I'm going to stop you, right here, right now."

"Kuhahaha," Crocodile laughed, "How absurd. You're no better than she is. I've killed countless fools like you who'd throw everything aside for friendship."

"I guess that makes you the fool then," Luffy retorted.

Crocodile ground his teeth in frustration as All-Sunday let out a quiet laugh.

"Something you find humorous," Crocodile growled at his partner, "Perhaps you would like to die as well, Nico Robin?"

"You do as you wish," she said as she began to walk away, "Although, I though you said you'd refrain from calling me that name."

"And where are you going," Crocodile asked at her retreating form.

"Alubarna," she said, maintaining her pace.

Crocodile sighed, "I'll never figure out that woman." He reached into his coat and threw something at Luffy's feet.

Luffy looked down at what Crocodile threw at him. An hourglass stuck out from the sand.

"Three minutes," Crocodile said, "That's all I can afford to waste on a rookie like you. Any complaints?"

"Nope," Luffy said, "Gum Gum Pistol!"

* * *

"We've got to go back," Myukuru said as the crab, now called Scissors, raced away from Rainbase, "Captain can't face a Logia alone."

"Luffy can handle him," Zoro said, fully confidant in their captain.

"Yeah," Usopp agreed, "Luffy took out Arlong and he was a Fishman. A regular human's not going to be a problem, even with his sand powers."

"But he can't hit him," Myukuru countered, "Not without Haki!"

"Haki," Naruto asked, "What's Haki?"

Myukuru took a moment to collect herself, "Haki's like, the power of one's spirit. But not like your Devil Fruit, Whiskers. Everyone's got the potential to use Haki."

"And how would it help fighting someone like Crocodile," Vivi asked, evidently worried about Luffy.

"One type of Haki allows the user to coat their body or weapons in a sort of armor," Myukuru explained, "Not only does it boost their defense, but it lets them touch a Devil Fruit user regardless of whatever their powers do to their bodies. You could hit a Logia even if they try to turn into their element."

"That sounds like a useful power," Nami said, "Why haven't we heard about it before?"

Myukuru shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe things in the Four Blues and Paradise aren't hard enough to make people manifest Haki generally. The New World's make this half of the Grand Line look like nothing."

"There's no point in worrying over something we can't change," Sanji said, pulling out the pages of Baroque Works intel, "Let's focus on what we can do?"

The crew gathered around Sanji as he read out the paper titled 'Operation Utopia'. Naruto lingered on the outside of the group, his attention torn between Sanji and Myukuru. While she had explained Haki, Naruto noted a shift in her emotions. A feeling of frustration gnawed from within her, a feeling that reminded him of his failings regarding the Clone Jutsu.

' _She's got some history with this Haki thing,'_ he thought, ' _But now isn't the time to focus on that. After we beat these Baroque bastards, I'll ask her about it.'_

"Father," Vivi choked out as Sanji read out the parts of the plan that dealt with the king.

"That explains why that Mr. 2 copied his face," Matatabi said, "Implicating him in an attack is a tactic that would be at home back in the Elemental Nations."

"And now the Rebels are armed and charging for the capital," Chopper added, "Sanji, does that paper say where they're keeping the king?"

"No," he reported, "It just says that the Mr. 4 were to abduct him, and return him to the Eastern Gate before Crocodile arrives."

"And with their powers, it'd be easy to move undetected," Nami said, reading the page detailing what the Agents brought to the table, "A mole woman capable of digging into the palace, right under the noses of the guards."

"And both armies have Baroque Works underlings in them," Usopp lamented, "How are we suppose to stop this?"

"Our first objective should be to halt the Rebel Army," Matatabi reasoned, "Crocodile seems to need the chaos of war to complete his plans, plans we are still in the dark about."

"Yeah that's a pain," Naruto commented, taking the page from Sanji, "The last thing on this list is where Vivi's dad is going to be for Crocodile to meet him."

"Which means Crocodile's got something he's keeping a secret from his own operatives," Myukuru said.

"Vivi," Nami said, catching the girl's attention, "You know the lay of the land, how should we approach this?"

"If my father's going to be at the Eastern Gate, then that's the entrance furthest away from us," Vivi said, "And the Rebels are coming up from the south."

"So if we want to cut of the Rebels," Zoro said, "We'll have to around the south side."

"And if I was Crocodile," Matatabi said, "I would have alerted my forces that opposition was coming. Those numbered Agents will be waiting for us."

"And most likely on the western side of the city, to stop us from even reaching the Rebel army or the king," Nami pointed out.

"We'll have to deal with them," Zoro said, "Can't leave assassins like them behind us."

"Moss Heads right about that," Sanji said, "So, how are we going to split up?"

* * *

Crocodile dipped under Luffy's attack, quickly turning into sand and rushing at the rubber man, golden hook gleaming in the morning sun. Luffy bent back as the hook swept over him, kicking into the air after Crocodile fully passed him.

"Gum Gum Stamp," Luffy called out his attack, extending his foot into Crocodile's face. Sand exploded at the point of impact. Luffy sprang away as the sand began to reform into Crocodile.

"Allow me to give you one last piece of advise, Straw Hat Luffy," he said calmly, "No matter how hard you fight you can't…."

"Gum Gum Gatling!"

Luffy's rapid fire punches cut of Crocodile's little speech, but did little else to the man.

"Damn that sand power," Luffy growled out as his arms snapped back.

"Oh give it up," Crocodile said as he reformed, "No matter how much, or how long, you try, these attacks are little more than an annoyance. You'll never…."

"Bazooka!"

Luffy's attack landed, striking Crocodile in the gut and sending out a wave of sand behind him. Luffy was quick to extended his leg into the air, bringing it down upon Crocodile's head.

"Ax!"

Sand exploded around Luffy as his attack went through Crocodile. He kept stomping on the ground as Crocodile reformed behind him.

"I told you it's pointless," Crocodile said, "A rubber human like you could never defep..."

Luffy punched him, his fist displacing the sand that replaced his jaw.

"'Defep'," Luffy repeated, "Just what are you trying to say, huh?"

Crocodile's eyes narrowed in rage.

"I think it's time to put an end to these games, Straw Hat," he growled out.

"What are you talking about," Luffy said, "I've been fighting seriously."

"Then maybe I need to show you just how far out of your league you've come," Crocodile said, raising his hand trailing sand, "Desert Spada!"

Crocodile swung his arm into the sand and a blade of sand shot out of the ground, flying straight at Luffy. Luffy jumped away form the attack, barely avoiding the attack that left a crevasse in the dessert.

"What the hell," Luffy exclaimed, kneeling by the newly formed canyon, "You split the dessert open!"

"Yes, with years of training, I've honed by powers to perfection," Crocodile gloated, "I'll make you regret thinking you could face me. Desert Girasole!"

Crocodile again slammed his hand into the sand, causing a sinkhole to begin to form under Luffy.

"Ah, what's happening," Luffy yelled as he began to sink into the sand, "No, I'm not going to be buried in the desert. Gum Gum Bazooka!"

Luffy struck the ground beneath him and vaulted into the air. Crocodile didn't wait for him to land before he moved into his next attack, his right arm changing into sand.

"Barchan," Crocodile named his attack, sweeping his arm at Luffy. The rubber man, seeing the attack, twisted as he fell, hoping to avoid the blow. He managed to get most of his body out of the way, but his right arm remained in the path of Crocodile's attack.

Luffy hit the ground with a thud and grasped his arm, "Ahh. My arm's all dried up. Just like Naruto and that 3 guy!"

"I simply used my sand to dry you up," Crocodile said smugly, "Perhaps I'll use that to kill you. Give you the full taste of the desert."

"All better," Luffy said as he drank from the water Toto had given him, his arm returning to its normal appearance, "Thanks old man!"

Crocodile growled, "That's it, no more games. You die now Straw Hat. Sables."

A sandstorm began to whip up around them, knocking Luffy back.

"You know the winds blow from north to south in this area," Crocodile said, "And taking you out along with that old fool in Yuba seems like a good deal to me."

"Hey," Luffy exclaimed, "Your fight is with me. Leave that gramps out of it!"

"If you want to stop this sandstorm before it grows large enough to reach Yuba, you'll have to beat me," Crocodile said, spreading his arms open, inviting an attack.

Luffy charged at Crocodile, eyes stinging as sand was blown into them. Luffy wiped his eyes to clear them and Crocodile took his distraction to strike. With practiced ease, Crocodile surged forward and drove his hook into Luffy, lifting the impaled pirate up like a trophy.

"Pathetic," Crocodile said, his tone dripping with disdain, "Both you and the fool in Yuba. That sandstorm should finish it off. Yuba finally will be destroyed and the rebels will rally around its memory in rage. Empathy and pity will continue to destroy this country. I suppose that applies to you too, Straw Hat. If only you'd thrown away that worthless notion of friendship, you'd have lived to see another day."

Crocodile noticed that his attack did more than pierce Luffy. It had gone through the water barrel he worn around his neck. Water spilled from the broken container and flowed onto his arm.

He was about to throw his opponent to the ground, when his hand shot up and closed around his arm.

"He's still alive," Crocodile said with a note of shock, before he flicked his arm and threw Luffy into the pit he'd made earlier. Luffy let out pained grunts and spat blood from his mouth, but seems to be loosing consciousness. Still, he reached a bloodied hand out of the sand that was slowly consuming him, vainly trying to reach Crocodile.

"What a waste of my time," Crocodile lamented as he walked away from the pit.

* * *

"What do you mean the crab can't cross the river," Usopp shouted at Vivi as they neared the banks of the Sandora River.

"Well Itinerant Crabs are desert dwellers," Vivi explained, "They don't take to well to water."

"Shouldn't you have mentioned that before when we were coming up with our plan," Naruto pointed out, "How are going to get across the river. Me and Chopper can't swim, remember?"

Vivi ducked her head in shame, "Sorry, I got caught up in the plan and didn't think about something like that."

"Well we're about to hit the river, so we need to come up with something," Usopp shouted.

"Ah, I know," Chopper said, "Scissors is Eyelashes' friend. And they were telling me about how they like dancing girls."

"Dancing girls," Nami said thoughtfully before shooting Myukuru a glance.

"I guess we don't have a choice," Myukuru sighed, "I though I was joking about putting on a show for the local wildlife."

She and Nami shrugged off their cloaks and Scissors' eyes snapped towards them. Hearts replaced his irises and his running kicking into high gear.

"Wow he's really booking it," Usopp said as they raced towards the river.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "But it looks like Sanji and Eyelashes got caught in the crossfire." Sure enough, the chef and the camel were both lying on their backs, hearts in their eyes.

"Chopper," Zoro said to the doctor, "How it this going to help us?"

"Just watch," Chopper said, smiling.

Scissors hit the riverbank and kept going, his legs moving fast enough to skim atop the water.

"Oh yeah," Naruto whooped, "Go Scissors!"

Thanks to the power of perversion, the crab kept running. Then, the water to their south began to churn. The surface exploded and a giant fish moved right towards them.

"Ahh, what's with the fish," Usopp screamed as it drew up to them.

"It's a Sandora Rarecat Fish," Vivi shouted back, "It's a rare sight to see. It also likes to eat people!"

"Just great," Zoro said, moving to draw his swords, "Not a lot of room to fight on the crab."

"Maybe we can scare it off," Naruto added, summoning a Phantom Kunai into his hand.

Suddenly, the massive man eating fish let out a cry of pain as several small brown and green blurs slammed into it.

"It's the Kung Fu Dugongs," Vivi exclaimed as the troop of combat capable mammals swiftly knocked the catfish out.

"All right, "Myukuru cheered, "You go, little guys!"

The Dugongs saluted from atop the felled fish, before they began to follow them to the eastern bank. A short time later, the reached the other side and with legs back on solid ground, Scissors flopped down onto the sand.

"Guess we pushed him too hard," Nami said, patting the crab.

"Looks like we need to head out on foot," Zoro said.

Matatabi frowned, "Even with Eyelashes carrying two of us, our pace will suffer. Chopper, is Scissors going to alright to continue after a short rest?"

Chopper conferred with the tired crab, "He says he'll need at least an hour to rest, but then he'll be ready to go."

"An hour," Vivi said, running through the distance calculations, "Even if we go on ahead and he catches up, we'll be cutting things close."

Naruto glanced east and noticed a dust cloud drawing closer to them.

"Hey, Usopp," he said to the sniper before pointing towards the dust cloud, "Can you see what's making that cloud?"

"You don't think its our enemies, do you," Usopp asked nervously as he pulled down his goggles to spy into the dust cloud.

"Hey guys," Usopp shouted, far more excited than he would be if that cloud held enemies, "I think our travel troubles are over. Look!"

He pointed to the dust cloud right as seven ducks rounded a rocky outcropping.

"It's Carue," Vivi exclaimed with joy, "and the Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad! They're the fastest way to travel in all of Alabasta!"

"Quack," Carue exclaimed as he lead his drakes to a stop before the pirate group. The troop then saluted. Vivi rushed up to Carue and hugged her noble steed. Then the Straw Hats informed their avian allies of the situation and the plan. They quacked in understanding and lined up, ready to receive their riders. It was time to save Alabasta.

* * *

Luffy gasped as his head broke though the sand. He let out grunts of exertion as he vainly worked to free himself from the sand trap. He began to skin again, his movements having stirred up the sand to much. Suddenly, a number of arms pushed him from below, forcing his whole body on the surface.

He managed to open his eyes long enough to see Ms All-Sunday loom above him.

"T-thanks," he said weakly.

She remained silent for a moment, before she spoke, "Why do those who carry the initial "D" fight?"

"D," Luffy wheezed out, not understanding her question.

She sighed in disappointment, "I suppose it was too much to hope you'd know."

"I've found you," a ragged voice called out over the desert sands.

All-Sunday turned to see Pell moving towards them, slowly, but each step carried purpose.

"I'm surprised to see you up and about," she said honestly.

"Enough of your prattle," Pell spat, "Where's Princess Vivi? I won't fall your powers again, so save me the trouble of having to beat the answer out of you."

"Oh give it a rest," she retorted, moving away from Luffy and Pell and towards her ride, a bananadile with a seating harness on its back, "You're still injured. But it is good you've come. See this young man? He's one of your Princess' pirates in shining armor. And she's still heading for Alubarna right now with the rest of that merry band."

Ms All-Sunday took her seat, "But with how things are deteriorating in this country, who knows if she's still well."

She patted her ride and it took off. Pell could only look at the dust trail in frustration.

"I can't even beat their second in command," he lamented, "Just who can stand in their way?"

Pell was taken by surprise when Luffy grabbed his robe.

"Meat," he groaned out, "Get me meat!"

* * *

 **And cut! So round one goes to Crocodile, but Luffy's still kicking. But will he recover in time to resume the fight? And what stratagem has the Straw Hats devised to halt the Rebel Army, take down the Baroque Works agents and save King Cobra? Well you'll have to catch the next chapter.**

 **See ya later!**


	32. Square Up

**Hello, hello. Chapter 32 here. Time for the Straw Hats to make their move against Baroque Works. Let's hope things go their way.**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Chapter 32: Square Up

Near the Western Gate of Alubarna, Baroque Works strongest remaining operatives waited for the arrival of the Straw Hats.

"Where are they," Mr. 2 Bon Clay complained, spinning around as he was wont to do, "I can already hear those rebels. They're almost here!"

"And I though those pirates were trying to stop the rebellion," the stout and fast talking Ms. Merry Christmas said beside the looming form of her partner, Mr. 4. The slow witted man was staring out across the desert, binoculars in hand.

"I suppose the mess they got caught up in at Rainbase slowed them down," said the seductive Ms. Doublefinger as she breathed out a trail of smoke, "I doubt they'll make it before the rebels show up."

Her partner, the stoic Mr. 1 nodded from his rocky seat above her.

"But then what are we suppose to do," Bon Clay whined, "If the rebels attack before they show up?"

"Then we can just sit back and watch," Doublefinger said, "Once the fighting starts, there's nothing the princess can do to stop it."

"We will still need to eliminate her," Mr. 1 spoke up, "Those are the Boss's orders. Can't Okama's figure simple stuff like that out?"

Mr. 2 got up into Mr. 1's face, "Are you insulting me? Do you want to taste my Okama Kempo?"

"Can you two calm down," Doublefinger chided.

"Hey guys," Mr. 4 spoke, the simple man's words were drawn out and he slowly lifted a hand to point to the horizon, "They're coming."

Ms Merry Christmas snatched the binoculars from her partner's hands, "Tell us sooner, you slow-witted slowpoke!" She used the ocular tool to focus in on where Mr. 4 had indicated.

"Ducks," she exclaimed as she saw six figures riding towards them, "They're ridding on ducks!"

"Duck," Ms. Doublefinger said, "How peculiar."

"And there are six of them," Merry Christmas reported, "Didn't the boss say there should only be five of them left, since he's taken care of their captain, I mean?"

"That's not too surprising," Doublefinger said, "The boss said they had an unidentified ally. The one that called himself "Mr. Prince". So it's not to far to believe that he's with them."

"In any case," Mr. 1 said, folding his arms, "We only have to kill the princess. It doesn't matter how many pirates she's rallied around her. Don't lose focus."

"Oh, but look at that," Mr. 2 said as he pointed to the south, "The rebels are almost here. And whooo boy there are a lot of them. That princess is loony if she thinks she can stop them now."

Ignoring the Okama's remarks, Ms. Merry Christmas returned to watching the Straw Hat's approach. "Mr. 1," she finally spoke, "I get we need to kill the princess, but we may have a problem. I can't tell who's who!"

By now, the pirates had gotten close enough for the Baroque Works agents to see without aid. And true to Ms. Merry Christmas' words, all six wore cloaks obscuring their features.

"Agh," Mr. 2 belted out, "They're all covered up. I can't even see their faces."

"Super Spot-Billed Ducks," Ms. Doublefinger remarked, "The fasted animal in the whole country. Well that makes things a bit more complicated."

"Then we'll have to take 'em out all at once," Merry Christmas shouted, "Get 'um, Mr. 4!"

The slow man hefted a bazooka to his shoulder and fired at the nearing troop of pirates. A baseball soared from the weapon and landed in the sand ahead of the Straw Hats. It rolled towards them, ticking as it slowed to a stop.

It exploded, but the squad of ducks were too swift, evading the blast with ease. From the smoke, two of the ducks broke away from the group, heading for the southern entrance.

"Two of them are heading south," Merry Christmas shouted, "One of them must be the princess! We'll stop 'em. Come on, Mr. 4!"

The pair dashed after their quarry, while their remaining fellows remained to intercept the four still heading their way.

"Certain Kill-Exploding Star!"

The fiery attack struck the ground below Mr. 1's feet. The blast sent sand and smoke into the faces of the Baroque Works agents, blinding them for a moment.

Mr. 2 coughed away a mouthful of smoke and blinked away tears, seeing the bleary form of two ducks rushing straight at him. They plowed right through him, sending the Okama spinning into the air.

"Ahh," he screamed as he flipped through the air, "I'll get you for that!"

He took after them, leaving the Mr. 1 pair to deal with their two remaining foes. Unfortunately for them, they had used to smokescreen to slip past them and were racing up the stairs.

"Damn it," Doublefinger cursed, "They must be planing to meet up in the city. Fine then, we can do the same."

* * *

Some distance away, hidden away by a rocky outcropping, Vivi, Naruto and Chopper waited atop Scissors while the rest of the crew carried out their tasks.

Naruto sat in a meditative pose as he tracked the crew with his powers. He smiled as he sensed the crew split up.

"OK, they split up," he informed his companions, "And it looks like Baroque Works took the bait. Let's get moving."

"All right," Chopper said, "Let's got, Scissors."

Chopper urged the crab into motion as they speed away from their hiding place, heading for the advancing Rebel Army.

Vivi remained quiet, her face composed. But her anxiety grated against Naruto's senses.

"Hey, Vivi," he spoke up, catching her attention, "Don't worry about the others. They'll take out those Baroque guys no problem."

Vivi gave him a tight smile, "I know. But I can't help but to worry. You guys are risking your lives for me and my home."

"That's what friends do," Naruto said with a smile, "We look out for each other. But right now we need to focus on stopping that army."

"Right," Vivi said, Naruto's words calming her nerves, "Thankfully we have Scissors here. He's large enough that the Rebels should see us coming. Hopefully that will be enough for them to stop."

"And after that we tell them about Crocodile, right," Chopper piped up, "Are we sure they'll listen?"

Vivi nodded, "Yeah, with the evidence we have, Koza will have to listen."

"Koza," Naruto said, "Is that the guy leading the Rebels? How do you know he'll listen?"

A nostalgic smile graced Vivi's face and Naruto could feel a surge in fondness well up inside her. "Koza is Toto's son. We met when we were kids. Toto came to petition my father and, well, me and Koza got into a fight. But after that we became friends. I know he'll listen to me."

"Sounds a bit like me and Sasuke," Naruto said, his smile following Vivi's suit, "But we don't have time to zone out. We're almost there."

Sure enough, the cloud that followed the Rebel army loomed ahead at an angle.

Vivi took a calming breathe, "All right. Chopper, please tell Scissors to keep moving. I hate to do it, but if have to, we'll scare their horses. You have those explosives Usopp made?"

"Got 'em ready to go," Naruto said, lifting one of the explosive balls up.

"Like I said, I hope we don't have to resort to that," Vivi said, "The last thing we need is the Rebels thinking they're under attack."

"Let's also keep our eyes open for the Baroque Works plants. We don't know what they might do if we stop the army," Naruto cautioned.

Vivi and Chopper nodded and the reindeer told Scissors to press forward at full speed.

* * *

With Baroque Works distracted and Vivi on her way to intercept the Rebels, Matatabi rode Carue towards the eastern entrance to Alubarna. It was a small hope, to rescue the king before Crocodile could take him where ever he wanted, but it was one she had argued was a needed action.

 _Flashback_

" _Once the Baroque Works officers are occupied with chasing us, someone should attempt to reach the Eastern Gate before anyone can move the king," Matatabi said as they finished reworking their plan to factor in the Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad._

 _They had quickly come up with the idea of having the crew ride towards Alubarna, with their cloaks up to hide their identifies, and use that to trick Baroque Works into chasing them, while Vivi_ _used Scissors to intercept the Rebel Army, with Naruto and Chopper serving as her back up in case things went wrong._

" _We do have enough people to pull of a rescue," Sanji commented, "But who's going to split off to do it?"_

" _I will," Matatabi said, "I am one of the three people Baroque Works knows nothing about. And Minks are rare in these seas, so I can keep my Electro in reserve in case I am captured."_

 _H_ _er logic was sound, and no one could refute them. Vivi nodded and motioned to Carue, "Then you should ride Carue, he's the fastest of the Squad."_

 _Carue tried to object by Vivi cut him off, "We need to save Father, Carue. I know you want to make sure I'll stay safe, but we need to save him too."_

 _Stunned for a moment, Carue blinked then snapped into a salute. He then turned to Matatabi and nodded at her,_ _motioning towards his saddle._

" _He's right_ _,"_ _Zoro said, fixing his cloak, "_ _It's t_ _ime to get moving."_

 _E_ _nd Flashback_

Matatabi hands tightened around the reins as Carue ran at his full speed, the city of Alubarna to their left and the approaching Rebel Army to their right.

"It seems that our gamble has payed off," she said to her ride, "They do not appear to have seen us. Let us hurry to the king."

Carue let out a resolute quack and maintained his speed. Soon, he turned towards the city, and Alubarna's eastern most entrance became visible. It did not take them long to reach the white stairway cut into the plateau and Matatabi urged Carue to slow so she could survey the area.

"I would not restrain the king," she said along, working out Crocodile's plan in a logical manner, "In an area where he could be readily discovered."

With that thought in mind, Matatabi directed Carue away from the stairs and towards the uneven rocky surface of the plateau. She pulled the duck to a stop and jumped down. Matatabi's mismatched eyes focused on the stone wall before her, looking for any sign of…..

"There," she said, pointing to a hole punched into the side of the cliff. She traced her hand in a direct line to the right, pausing only when she found a second hole, "And there is its partner. The king was likely restrained here. Baroque Works has him."

She did not voice her option that Crocodile had likely beaten them there, as it would betray her fear that Luffy had fallen to the Warlord. She knew how powerful something like faith was, and to break it would undo their efforts.

Carue looked at where the king had been with a forlorn look. Matatabi saw his crestfallen visage and brought a hand to his flank, catching his attention.

"We will just have to find him, and deliver him from his captors then," she said, easing Carue's nerves, "We just need to find some sort of clue as to where they took him."

Matatabi turned her eyes back to the stone, hoping that the king had somehow left a sign as to their enemy's plan.

Carue quacked, drawing her attention to him. He pointed his wing towards the city's entrance. No, she corrected herself, he was pointing down at the ground in that direction. Matatabi moved to where Carue indicated, and crouched down.

"Is that blood," Matatabi questioned as she saw what Carue had found, a dark spot that stood out against the sandy ground. She cast her eyes around, looking for any other sign that the king may have been there.

A smear of dark and drying blood upon the cliff face caught her eye. She traced her hand along the stone around the blood smear, her eyes trained for any more signs of the king's trail.

"A crease in the stone," she mused when her fingers found a split in the wall. She followed it up the wall, where it turned at a right angle, ran horizontally for a few feet and turned back down. She cast her eyes down, where the sand at the base of the wall seemed to have been pushed under the stone.

"Carue," Matatabi said to her companion, "Does the palace have any hidden passages or escape routes, to your knowledge?"

The duck pondered the question for a moment, then nodded with vigor as he remembered traveling through those hidden passages with a young Vivi and her friends at times.

"Then perhaps the king was taken back into the city via this passage," Matatabi concluded, "But how to open it? Ah, there we go."

Matatabi found a somewhat rounded stone that was a few shades lighter than the surrounding rock. She gave it a sharp twist and backed away as the wall sank into the ground, revealing a dark passage into the city.

Matatabi looked down into the passage and saw another drying spot of blood. She motioned for Carue to follow her and she entered the hidden passageway, hand on her sword, ready to confront whatever she may run into.

* * *

"I don't think they're going to stop," Chopper said, his voice pitched up by fear. Despite the large crab in their path, the Rebels made no move to slow their approach and the distance between them was shrinking rapidly.

"Maybe they think we're reinforcement or something," Naruto said, "And we'll fall in line when we meet up."

"We need to do something to make them stop," Vivi said, "Naruto, can you project that blue spirit around me?"

Naruto shook his head, "I can't just summon Leaf's Protection like I can Blazing Spiral. There needs to be something I want to protect to use him."

Vivi frowned in thought for a moment, then leaned over to Chopper, "Tell Scissors to stop. He'll do more to stop them if he's acting as a road block."

Chopper nodded and relayed Vivi's orders and Scissors slowed to a stop. Then Vivi jumped down from him and bolted towards the oncoming army.

"Wait, Vivi," Chopper cried out while Naruto jumped after her. She didn't have enough of a lead to outrun him but the Rebel Army was bearing down on them. And it would seem in their vigor to save their homeland, no one at the head of the army worried about the two people who had meandered into their path.

"Leaf's Protection," Naruto shouted as he called forth his forehead protector's power. The metal flashed blue, and the symbol of Konoha burned bright blue upon Vivi's arm, unseen under her clothing. The spirit flashed into existence, and with fluid motion, slammed its staff into the ground.

Naruto wasn't sure if it was the spirit's sudden appearance or its action, but the horses of the Rebel Army recoiled away from them, neighing in panic.

Naruto shot Vivi a reproachful glare, "And I thought I had some dumb ideas. What were you thinking, charging head long into a charging army?"

Before Vivi could give an answer, a voice from the army called out, "Vivi?"

Koza had steadied his mount and stared at his childhood friend.

"Leader," Vivi exclaimed, moving towards him. Naruto recalled Leaf's Protection before it could follow the princess's movements, not wanting to scare the Rebels any further.

Koza dismounted and briskly walked to Vivi, not trusting his eyes. Behind him, the rebels watched in confusion.

"Vivi," he repeated, "I…., it's been two years. I though you were dead. What's going on? Are you hear to surrender on your father's behalf…."

"Koza, we've all been played," Vivi said, pulling out the papers incriminating Crocodile, "This whole thing's Crocodile's doing. He's the one who bought the Dance Powder, and caused the drought."

"Crocodile," Koza said, disbelief fulling his voice, "He's been more of a hero than your father's been! Do you know he attacked Nanohana this morning! He was killing people left and right!"

"It wasn't him," Vivi shouted, tears falling from her eyes. She shoved the papers into Koza's hands, "Crocodile's formed an organization to overthrow the kingdom. He calls it Baroque Works. That's where I was. Me and Igaram infiltrated it two years ago. Everything in those pages. Please, you have to believe me."

Koza, jaded by his time fighting and inflamed by rage, nearly tossed the pages aside. But, he couldn't cast aside the memories of his youth, the hours of childhood excitement. He began to read the papers, the one titled "Operation Utopia" first.

His eyes grew wide with horror as he read the events he'd lived through hours before, written by a hand far removed from the events. He brought his eyes up to meet Vivi's.

"Is this all true," he asked, voice heavy, "The man that attack Nanohana wasn't the king, just someone with a Devil Fruit transformed into him?"

"Yes," Vivi said, "And…."

"For the King," a man shouted from the crowd of rebels waiting for their leader to issue an order. The man broke through the crowd, a knife raised as he rushed at Koza.

Naruto moved before anyone else, throwing a Phantom Kunai into the would be assailant's chest. The man let out a pained wheeze and Naruto followed up his attack by knocking him to the ground.

"Thought I felt something off from this guy," Naruto commented, pulling back the man's sleeve, revealing a tattoo, a skull in front of a pair of crossed rapiers, both in front of a purple wing motif. "'B. W.'", Naruto said, reading out the two letters under the tattoo, "You don't suppose that means 'Baroque Works', do you?"

Koza looked at the man, his eyes moving from the tattoo and the pages in his hands. He was about to speak when….

BADA-BADA-BADUP. BADA-BADA-BADUP. BADA-BADA-BADUP.

Naruto looked down at the man he was restraining and dug into his pockets. He pulled a Baby Transponder Snail out and shot Vivi an inquisitive glace.

"Want me to answer?"

Vivi nodded and Naruto picked up the snail's call, "Hello, the double agent who owns this snail can't pick up right now. Can I take a message?"

"Oh, so you did make it Alubarna," the voice of Ms. All-Sunday came from the snail.

"Ms. All-Sunday," Vivi said.

"Ah, the princess is there too," All-Sunday continued, "Than I assume you are the reason the Rebel Army has stalled. You've upset Mr. 0's carefully laid plans. He's in quite the state. I'd hate to see him lose his temper and do something to the king."

"Father," Vivi exclaimed, "Where is he?"

"Oh, we're at the palace," she informed them, "Actually, perhaps you and the Rebel leader should come here. Mr. 0 has a question your father refuses to answer. Perhaps you can convince him to loosen his tongue."

"He's there," Vivi said, her face growing paler, "What happened to Luffy?"

"Straw Hat," All-Sunday said, her voice carrying a small lilt of amusement, "Who knows? But if you want to ensure your father's well being, come to the palace with Mr. Rebel Leader. Just the two of you if you would so kind."

With a click, All-Sunday hung up. Vivi cast a look at Naruto, who shook his head.

"I can't feel anything about Luffy," he said, "But that doesn't mean he's dead. He's too stubborn for that. He climbed a mountain bare handed to save Nami. He won't let death get in the way of helping you."

Vivi nodded, a tight smile on her face. She turned to Koza, "Well, looks like its our turn to do the saving. Shall we?"

"Vivi, you can't be serious," Koza argued, throwing his arms around, "We can't just go right into our enemy's hands!"

"We have to," Vivi countered, "There's something Crocodile needs from my father. He's set up this whole mess to give him cover to do that. Plus, my friends are out there, right now, beating his agents. They'll be there to help. I know it. But right now, my father needs us. I'm going."

Koza tried to respond, but the words died in his throat. He turned to address him men, in particular those that had been at his side for years, "Stay here. There has been someone play both us and the king's forces for fools. Me and Vivi are going to stop them, and hopefully fix this country."

While Koza gave private orders to his trusted lieutenants, mainly telling them to be on the watch for anyone trying to goad them into resuming the attack, Vivi likewise held conference with Naruto and Chopper, who had finally joined them.

"I don't like leaving you to go alone," Naruto grumbled, "We're going to follow you in. And you can't make us not do it."

Before Vivi could retort, her Transponder Snail began to ring. She picked up the snail and Matatabi's voice sounded, "I am aware of the situation. I have a way for Naruto and Chopper to enter the palace. Listen closely."

* * *

Ms. Merry Christmas wheezed as she and Mr. 4 skid to a stop, their prey having stopped among the ruins outside of the city.

"Hmmm," she said, "What's going on? You decided to surrender?"

"No," Myukuru said as she pulled of her cloak, Usopp following her lead, "We've just gone far enough away to keep you from meeting back up with your friends."

"What," Merry Christmas exclaimed, "Neither of them is the princess! We've been doped."

"Yep," Myukuru said with a smirk, "Looks like you lost this round of Roshwan Roulette. And I don't think you're going to get a second go round. Come on Usopp, let's get em!"

* * *

 **And Cut.**

 **Story Notes: Roshwan Roulette is a reference to the Roshwan Kingdom, one of the World Government member nations, and is modeled off Russia.**

 **Things are picking up steam. Next time we've got the battles between The Straw Hats and Baroque Works.**

 **See ya next time.**


	33. Straw Hats Vs Baroque Works, Round 1

**Hello, time to Chapter 33. Let the Battle against Baroque Works begin. Thanks for the reviews and follows. Let's go!**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Chapter 33: Straw Hat Pirates vs Baroque Works, Round 1

Ms. Merry Christmas growled in frustration as she stared down the two pirates that lead her and Mr. 4 on a wild goose chase.

"The long nose one is one of the ones Mr. 2 copied," she said rapidly, "But that's not the girl he had. Just how many of these pirates are there?"

Myukuru laughed and bounced her sword on her shoulder, "Wouldn't you like to know, Ms. Mole lady?"

Ms. Merry Christmas gasped and recoiled slightly, "How'd you know about that!?"

"Who knows," Usopp added, confidently standing behind Myukuru, "Maybe you guys got a leak somewhere."

"Uggh," Ms. Merry Christmas growled out, "It doesn't matter if there's a leak or not. Today's the day all our work leads us to our promised utopia. And all we need to do is finish off some rookie pirates."

Her body rippled as she transformed into her hybrid state. Her face became more rodent like and her hands and feet grew massive claws.

"Alright, Mr. 4, Lassoo. Time to bring this fight to Molehill, 4th Street!"

She jumped into the air and dived into the sand, clawed hands digging up the earth. The bazooka Mr. 4 carried rippled as well as it slipped off the giant man's shoulder, gaining dog like features as it fell.

"What the hell is that," Usopp cried, "That bazooka became a dog! Is that a Devil Fruit? A Bazooka Bazooka Fruit?"

"Don't be stupid," Ms. Merry Christmas said as she popped up behind Usopp, "He's a bazooka that ate the Dog Dog Fruit: Model Dachshund. Now die! Mole Banana!"

She thrust her clawed hand at Usopp, but her digging implements were blocked by Myukuru's blade.

"Did you think you could get a sneak attack in," she asked tauntingly, "It was pretty obvious what you're trying to do."

"Think you're hot stuff huh, girly," Merry Christmas spat out, "How well can you handle, this. Lassoo, fire!"

The gun dog, who had run further behind them, responded to the mole woman's order and launched a shot from its mouth. The baseball-like projectile soared towards them, and Myukuru pulled Usopp out of its path.

"You'll have to aim better than that," Myukuru quipped.

"Who said he was aiming at ya," Merry Christmas shouted back, causing the two pirates to twist around in time to see Mr. 4 hit the projectile with his bat. The ball was hit back right at them, flying faster than before.

Myukuru and Usopp dived to either side of the ball's trajectory. The ball passed between the two and in midair exploded with a deafening roar.

Usopp and Myukuru were flung away from each other by the blast, the former crumpling into a heap and the latter springing back to her feet.

"Right, they explode. Forgot about that," Myukuru coughed out, "Usopp, you OK?"

"A l-little explosion like that's not enough to take out Captain Usopp," he replied woozily, his words oddly slurred.

"You should pay attention to your surroundings, missy," Merry Christmas taunted as she burst from the ground and brought her claws to bear, "Mole Banana!"

Myukuru barely block the attack and jumped away from the mole woman, who quickly retreated back underground. The impact of Mr. 4's metal bat drew her attention and she saw the newest base bomb heading her way.

She brought her blade up and tried to deflect the attack. To her surprise and horror, the ball tore her sword from her hands and kept going. It exploded a second later, knocking Myukuru back. She landed with a dull thud, and groaned in pain.

"Yeah, that's not a fun experience," she bemoaned.

"Hmp, you're certainly made of some stern stuff," Merry Christmas said as she popped out of a new hole, "I didn't think any of the pirates that weakling captain had under his command could take a near direct hit from those bombs."

"Don't call Luffy weak," Usopp's voice sounded as he pulled himself up, "He's got more strength than all you Baroque guys combined. I wouldn't be surprised if he already beat your boss."

Ms. Merry Christmas laughed like she heard the world's best joke, "Ah my sides. My sides! You think that rubber rookie could beat Mr. 0! I've got news for you; he's stone cold dead! Mr. 0 killed him."

"Shut up, you old mole hag," Usopp shouted, his hands tightening into fists, "Luffy's the man who'll be the Pirate King! He's not dying in this, or any other country!"

Ms. Merry Christmas bent over with laughter, "Stop it. I can't take anymore! Pirate King? That punk!? You shouldn't sprout something so stupid here on the Grand Line. Deluded idiots like him are better of dead."

"Certain Kill Gunpowder Star!"

Usopp fired an attack at the mole woman while she was distracted. The explosive pellet detonated right in her face, knocking her down.

Usopp didn't get a chance to continue to attack as Mr. 4 hit a ball his way. He bolted from the line drive, outrunning the explosive ball.

"Haha," he cheered, "Looks like I'm a better runner than you are a hitter!"

"Don't get cocky, you long nosed bastard," Merry Christmas shouted as she emerged from the ground in front of Usopp.

"Ahh," Usopp screamed as the mole woman thrust her claws at the sniper.

"Aries Horn!"

Myukuru intercepted Ms. Merry Christmas's strike with her horizontal swing, knocking the mole woman to the side.

"Thank you," Usopp tearfully said, "I thought I was a goner."

"Not a problem," Myukuru replied, watching Ms. Merry Christmas as she pulled herself up, "Think you can handle the heavy hitter?"

"Are you crazy," Usopp shouted, "How am I supposed fight a guy like that?"

"You'll think of something," Myukuru assured him, "You're a sniper, he's sort of a sniper. Show him what the future Pirate King's sniper can do!"

Myukuru didn't wait for Usopp to respond before she charged at Ms. Merry Christmas. She swung at the mole woman, who evaded by diving into the sand.

Myukuru spat a curse and strained her ears to pick up on her opponent's next move.

' _I might not be able to use Observation, but moving through sand's not really stealthy if you know they're coming.'_

Her ears perked up as she heard the telltale sound of digging and she tensed as she readied her blade.

"Mole Banana," Ms. Merry Christmas shouted as she burst from the ground, claws passing through empty air. She looked around stunned for a moment, sure her target had been standing where her claws were now.

"Scorpio Guillotine," Myukuru called from above, having jumped right before Ms. Merry Christmas attacked. She brought her sword down square onto the mole woman's back, slamming her into the earth, the cut on her back staining the ground red.

Myukuru stepped away from the downed Baroque Works agent, as she pushed herself up.

"That hurts, you long armed bitch," she growled, blood dripping down her mouth. Her back cracked and she grimaced in pain, "Ack, my back!"

"Oh," Myukuru said, "Got a back back? Maybe you should quit this fight and see a chiropractor."

"Shut up," Merry Christmas retorted, "I'm a Baroque Works agent! We don't quit until our job is done. And die!"

She lunged at Myukuru, claws gleaming in the afternoon sun. Myukuru stood still, waiting for the right moment to counter, her sword held out in front of her.

"Mole Banana," Ms. Merry Christmas shouted as she bore her claws at Myukuru. The swordswoman calmly brought her sword to meet the claws, deftly deflecting the lunging strike and spinning out of Merry Christmas' way.

"Aries Horn!"

Myukuru slammed the spine of her sword into Ms. Merry Christmas' back. The mole woman let out a pained cry as her spine bent and cracked. She hit the ground with a dull thunk, kicking up dust.

"My back," the woman groaned, "It hurts! I'll get you for that!" She tried to get up, but only let out a sharp cry of pain and flopped face first into the sand.

"I can't up," she said, her breath coming in pants, "You bitch. You broke my back!"

"Oh shut up," Myukuru sighed, "I just threw it out. You should consider yourself lucky I don't like killing people."

An explosion caught their attention and Myukuru cursed, "Damn it. Usopp you better not be dead."

"That long nosed bastard's got no chance against Mr. 4," Ms. Merry Christmas called out after Myukuru as she ran back to Usopp, "If he's not already dead, he wishes he is. Ack, it hurts!"

* * *

Usopp stared at Myukuru's back as she ran to beat Ms. Merry Christmas with horror in his eyes.

"Wait, come back," he shouted at her, "I can't take on that massive guy myself!"

He turned back to see Mr. 4 wind up and Usopp franticly looked for the gun dog. He spotted it right as it fired a baseball. Usopp began to run, zigzagging to avoid the bomb. He heard the dull impact as Mr. 4 hit the ball and twisted to see where it was flying.

"Ahh," he shouted, eyes bugging out of his head, "Its a fly ball! Where's it going to land?"

He dashed about, trying to get out from under the ball as it fell. It landed right next to him and Usopp flung himself away before it could explode. The bomb detonated, and when the smoke and dust settled, Mr. 4 was met with no sight of the pirate. The dull man looked around slowly, confused at the disappearance of the pirate.

"Certain Kill Flame Star," Usopp called put as he lept up from on of Ms. Merry Christmas' holes. The flaming pellet hit Mr. 4 right in his face. The man seemed to not notice the fire burning his face, and once the flames passed, Usopp's jaw dropped at seeing that the man was unharmed.

"It didn't work at all," he exclaimed as he dived back into the tunnel, "How am I going to beat him. Come on, Usopp think! Everyone's counting on you!"

He wracked his brain for a plan, piecing together what he knew about his opponent. Then his eyes snapped opened as it came to him. He leapt up out of the hole.

"Hey, I'm over here," he shouted to get the man's attention, loading his slingshot. The man lazily turned to face him, and began to move into his batter stance.

"Smoke Star," Usopp shouted as he launched his attack. The smokescreen obscured the dim man's vision and Usopp used the cover to dash towards Lassoo. The dog gun saw the pirate and began to chuck up another ball.

"No you don't," Usopp yelled, "Certain Kill Pepper Star!"

Usopp fired a pellet right at the dog's dripping nose, black dust clouding the dog's face. Then its nose began to twitch, and Lassoo sneezed. The sneeze caused the dog to launch a baseball right into the ground under itself.

Caught up in a sneezing fit, the dog didn't here the ticking of the bomb it had fired until it was too late. The bomb exploded and launched the dog gun into the air. It landed with a thud, clearly unconscious.

"Success," Usopp cheered.

"Usopp, you all right," Myukuru called to him as she raced back to him.

"Of course I am," he boasted, "Like some freakish dog could do me in."

"And you took out the batter," Myukuru said, slapping him on the back.

"T-the batter," Usopp stuttered, "Um, not exactly."

"Mr. 4," Ms. Merry Christmas shouted, "Take them out and help me!"

Spurred on by his partner's voice, the lumbering form of Mr. 4 burst out from Usopp's smokescreen and charged at the pair of pirates.

"Crap," Myukuru cursed, shifting her stance.

Usopp glanced around in a panic and noticed two broken pillars nearby.

"I've got an idea," he exclaimed, "But I'm going to need some time to set it up."

"Got it," Myukuru said, before turning her head back towards him, "You're not just saying that so you won't have to do anymore fighting, right?"

"Yes I really do have a plan!"

"OK, OK," Myukuru said, "Just do what you're going to do quickly."

She took off the slow down the approaching Mr. 4. The bat wielding man swung his weapon wildly and Myukuru thrust her blade in an attempt to disarm the man. Her sword hit the bat with a clang and bounced off it harmlessly.

Myukuru ducked under the swing and saw what was printed on the bat, "'4T'. Wait, that bat's four tons? What is with you and overly heavy weapons?"

She moved to attack again, but Usopp called out to her, "Myukuru, get away!"

She turned to see Usopp had used the ruins around them as a makeshift slingshot, a giant rubber band was stretched between two broken pillars. In the slingshot, Usopp had loaded the dog gun and the sniper was straining to keep the rubber band taut.

"Special Attack Canine Cannon!"

Myukuru dived away as Usopp let go, launching Lassoo at his owner. The dog flew straight at Mr. 4, striking him square in the chest. The blow knocked the man back into one of the ruined walls, causing it the crumble on top of them.

The impact caused Lassoo to spit out a baseball, which promptly exploded, sending the pair flying into the air. They landed a ways away, smoldering and unconscious.

"Nice shot," Myukuru congratulated Usopp as she sheathed her sword. She turned towards where the Rebel Army was had been coming from, "I don't here the Rebels. I think Vivi talked them down."

"So now what," Usopp asked, "Do we meet up with her, or go and back up the rest of the crew?"

"I think it'd be better to help the others," Myukuru replied, "I just wish we weren't the odd ones out when it came to the Transponder Snails."

Usopp nodded, and the pair began to run towards the city, ready to back up their friends.

* * *

 _Alubarna, Northern Block_

Nami ran through the city streets, every so often releasing a cool ball from her Clima-Tact. She looked back to see Ms. Doublefinger sauntering after her. After she and Zoro revealed themselves, the swordsman was quick to engage Mr. 1, leaving her to deal with his partner.

"How long are we going to play this game," the assassin said as she followed Nami down the city's streets, "This is tiresome. I suppose it is time to end this game of cat and mouse."

With a burst of speed befitting an assassin, Ms. Doublefinger stop towards Nami, her index finger extending as she invoked her Devil Fruit power. She stabbed at Nami, her finger cleanly running through her.

Ms. Doublefinger smiled, but it faded quickly as she realized there was no substance in what she had stabbed.

"Mirage Tempo," Nami's voice came from a side alley as the pirate impaled on Ms. Doublefinger's finger wavered into nothingness. Doublefinger turned to see the orange haired pirate standing unharmed, smirking at her.

"What," the assassin questioned, "Have you been a Devil Fruit user this whole time?"

"A Devil Fruit user, me," Nami said as she rearranged her Clima-Tact, placing the top section horizontally on the middle section, "No, I'm just the navigator. Cyclone Tempo!"

Nami launched the attack at the still confused Ms. Doublefinger. The assassin, still somewhat cocky, thrust her hand at the attack, transforming her hand into a long spike. She struck Nami's projectile with her transformed hand, and was promptly blasted away by the wind released from the weapon.

Nami reconfigured her Clima-Tact after the Cyclone Tempo pieces returned to her, holding the heat and cool ball producing sections in her hands, with the third safely tucked away. And she bolted away.

' _OK, I've slowed her down,'_ Nami thought as she kept a sharp eye out for what she needed, ' _But Cyclone Tempo isn't going to keep her down for long, and I can't risk Tornado Tempo until I know it'll knock her out. Ugh, why did I have Usopp take out that rain feature? I need moisture.'_

"Stinger Hedgehog!"

Nami turned her gaze back as she heard Ms. Doublefinger announce an attack and her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as she saw the assassin turn into a ball of spikes and begin to roll after her.

"Just what sort of weird power does she have," Nami shouted as she ran faster.

"That's right, little girl," Ms. Doublefinger taunted as she chased Nami, "Whatever your little weapon can do, it pales to the powers my Spike Spike Fruit gives me. Time for your acupuncture session!"

Doublefinger sped up, tearing up the back ally as she began to gain on Nami. Nami screamed in terror as she ducked down a side street. The spike woman raced past the alleyway and turned around to pursue.

Ms. Doublefinger tore through the alleyway, smashing into debris knocked into her path. She emerged on the other side of the alley and withdrew her spikes, standing up to search for her prey, ignoring the dust and water that clung to her.

"Oh," she said, seeing Nami standing in the middle of the road, "Tired of running? Don't worry, I won't make it hurt too much while I kill you."

"Pain," Nami said, "I can take anything you got. Nothing you can do to me could match the pain your boss has put Vivi through. But don't think I'm going down without a fight. Heat Ball!"

"Oh, how nice of you," Doublefinger commented, "I did crash into some water barrels back there."

"Don't think I'm running a charity here," Nami said, "This is my strategy."

Doublefinger laughed, "Whatever you said. Double Stinger!"

Doublefinger advanced, her hands turned into spikes. She thrust her spike hands at Nami, forcing her to dodge. Nami kept up dancing away from Doublefinger, constantly twirling two of her Clima-Tact sections.

Nami smirked as she saw the cloud made from the mixing of cool and heat balls grow behind the Baroque Works member.

"Something amusing you," Doublefinger said as she said noticed Nami's smirk.

"Just that it's time for a thunderstorm," Nami retorted, pulling out her third section. With a flick, Nami produced a Thunder Ball and chucked into the cloud that hung just behind Ms. Doublefinger, "Thunderbolt Tempo!"

The Thunder Ball flew into the cloud, causing it to begin to crackle with electricity. Ms. Doublefinger turned her eyes in time to see lightning arc from the cloud, before she was struck by the isolated storm. She scream as electricity coursed through her. To her relief, the discharge was over quickly and she fell to her knees, smoke rising from her singed skin and clothing.

"You have to be careful with those sudden storms," Nami commented, her Clima-Tact rearranged again, one section perched atop the other two, giving the weapon a T-like appearance. Doublefinger growled at her, her hair shifting into spikes.

"I'm going to enjoy your screams," she snarled, "Stinger Hedgehog!"

She rushed at Nami head first. Nami leapt back and triggered her Clima-Tact. From the tops of the T, two cloud topped springs shot out, passing right between Ms. Doublefinger's spiky hairdo. Then the Clima-Tact began to spin, catching the springs in her hair. The spinning grew more intense and Doublefinger screamed as her feet were ripped out from underneath her.

"Tornado Tempo," Nami cried, bracing herself as the Clima-Tact shot the top section with tremendous force, sending the spiraling Ms. Doublefinger into the nearby building. Nami steadied herself as she walked over to the shapely hole made by Doublefinger's passing. She gasped when she saw a similar hole in the opposite wall.

Nami slipped around to the other side of the building and saw the Baroque Works assassin lying unconscious in between the buildings, the Clima-Tact section still tangled in her hair.

"I didn't think Usopp put that much of a punch in that," Nami commented as she tugged the Clima-Tact free of Doublefinger's hair, "But its such a pain to reset. Hope Zoro doesn't need my help."

* * *

 **And Cut. Three Baroque Works members down, two to go. Next time, Mr. 2 Bon Clay Vs. Sanji and Mr. 1 Vs. Zoro. Let me know how you liked the fights.**

 **See ya next time.**


	34. Straw Hats Vs Baroque Works, Round 2

**Hello, hello. Time for Chapter 34. Time to wrap up the Battle against the Baroque Works Agent. Thanks for the reviews and follows. Let's go!**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Chapter 34: Straw Hat Pirates Vs. Baroque Works, Round 2

 _Alubarna, Southern Block_

Sanji wasted no words once he revealed himself to Mr. 2 Bon Clay, immediately launching into a flurry of kicks.

"Whoa whoa," Mr. 2 shouted as he dipped away from Sanji's attacks, "You're not the princess!"

"Did you really need to point that out," Sanji said, "Now hold still and let me kick you, Okama bastard. I'm gonna make you pay for making Vivi's dad look like a murderer!"

The Okama flipped away from Sanji and stared at him from across the empty city street, his body tense as he assumed a combat pose.

"And how'd you know about that," Bon Clay demanded of Sanji.

The chef smirked as he lit his cigarette, "Not all of us are as straight forward as our captain, or as thick headed as the swordsman. It was child's play to sneak into Rain Diners and find all your boss's plans."

Mr. 2 ground his teeth, "So, you're something of an infiltrator, then, hm? I guess we have that in common."

"I've got nothing in common with you," Sanji shouted as he rushed at the Okama, "Just go down so I can get back to making sure Nami, Vivi, Myukuru and Matatabi are safe!"

Sanji lept a few feet before Mr. 2, aiming his kick right for the Okama's face. The Baroque Works agent, however, was not going to simply take the kick. He launched his own kick, both attacks striking their intended target at the same time.

Sanji and Mr. 2 shot each other heated glares even as their face's were distorted by the others foot, before both were knocked back across the street, crashing into the buildings lining the way.

"Son of a bitch," Sanji swore as he pulled himself from the rubble, "Guess Crocodile didn't recruit him just for his Devil Fruit."

Mr. 2, likewise, pulled himself to his feet, "What a kick! To think he could match for my Okama Kenpo. Let's see how he likes this!"

Mr. 2 lunged at Sanji and threw his fist at him.

"Please Excuse my Okama Knuckle," Mr. 2 shouted as the tried to punch Sanji. The chef dodged the simple punch and launched a kick at Mr. 2's neck. The Okama deftly blocked the kick with one of his hands.

"You'll have to do better," Mr. 2 taunted, "My Okama Kenpo is something I've honed for years."

"You're not the only one who's been trained for years," Sanji retorted, bursting into a flurry of kicks, each aimed for a different part of the Okama's body. Each blow was blocked by either hand or leg, as the swan themed man moved around like he was preforming a ballet.

"Mutton Shot!"

"Swan Arabesque," Mr. 2 countered, his kick meeting Sanji's head on. The two kicks clashed for a split second, before each combatant was again knocked back into the buildings framing the street.

"Damn," Sanji said, coughing due to the dust, "Not even my Mutton Shot worked on this Okama."

Mr. 2 had thoughts along the vain, "Can't believe my Swan Arabesque didn't finish off this guy." Alright, time to get serious!"

Mr. 2 lept up from the rubble and began to spin towards Sanji.

"You might be my equal in strength," he taunted, "But you have not seen the full might of my Clone Clone Fruit. How will you deal with this!"

He lunged at Sanji, tapping his face with his right hand to morph his features into Usopp's. He was unable to capitalizes on his transformation as Sanji quickly kicked the shape shifter in the face, knocking him down the street.

"How could you so causally kick the face of your friend," he tearfully exclaimed, "Are you some heartless fiend?"

"You're still you, no matter what face you wear," Sanji said, "I'm not going to fall for something like that, because people are defined by their hearts, not their faces."

"What," Mr. 2 exclaimed, "How can his heart be so pure? So no matter what face I turn into won't affect him."

To prove his point, he morphed into Nami's visage and was surprised to see his enemy gape at his transformed state, hearts popping out of his visible eye.

"Not so pure after all," Mr. 2 said with Nami's voice, "Oh I know just how to beat you."

He moved to his borrowed breasts and pulled his coat aside, exposing the tantalizing flesh. Sanji gaped like a fish, drool dripping down his lips. Then Mr. 2 pounced.

"Okama Chop," he cried, shifting back into his normal from to deliver a swift strike to Sanji's face. The chef was knocked to the ground.

"Kick Pointe," Mr. 2 attacked again as Sanji tried to regain his footing, kicking him on the side of his head, sending him into another building.

Sanji pulled himself from the rubble and rushed at him, "I've had it with your stupid games! Poitrine….."

Sanji's attack was stopped short as Mr. 2 assumed Nami's form again.

"Now be mesmerized by my spinning," he spoke again with Nami's voice, "It is time to end you. Spin, spin, spin, until my passions burn throw these slippers!"

He's rotation picked up speed as he moved towards Sanji.

"Okama Kenpo," he shouted, his voice shifting from Nami's to his own, "Memories of the Summer Day!"

Sanji noticed the change in the voice, and saw the Okama had reverted to his original form. Before Mr. 2 could connect with his whipping kick, Sanji made his move.

"Joue Shoot," he said, delivering a kick to the Okama's check and launching him back into a building.

"I've figured it out," Sanji said as Mr. 2 pulled himself from the rubble, "You can't attack while in Nami's body. I'd wager you have to be in your own body to use any of your attacks."

"What, no," Mr. 2 deigned, looking about shiftily, "That's not how it works at all."

"And you need to touch you face with your left hand to do it," Sanji added.

"I can't hear you," Came Mr. 2's reply in a sing song voice.

"Bull's eye," Sanji said, "And now that I know that, beating you just became easier."

"So what if you know," Mr. 2 retorted angrily, "It is as you said. My Okama Kenpo can only be preformed by a body perfectly sculpted by years of training. And now, it's time to use my Okama Kenpo's Prima!"

He plucked the swans from his back and slipped them onto his feet. Then he lunged at Sanji, "Okama Kenpo, Bombardier!"

Sanji ducked away from the Okama's linear kick, eye wide as he saw the swam head pierce the building behind him effortlessly.

"What the hell," Sanji exclaimed.

"You were right to dodge my attack," Mr. 2 gloated, "With it's curve neck and steel bill, my kicks are more akin to a rifle. Now how about I give your body some ventilation!"

Mr. 2 broke into a flurry of kicks and Sanji barely could dodge them.

' _Damn, his range is crazy,'_ Sanji thought as he tried to counterattack, only to be repelled by a glancing blow to his shoulder.

"Ha ha," Mr. 2 laughed as he bound into the air, "Now it's time to finish you. Memories of the Winter Sky!"

' _I've got to avoid the first strike,'_ Sanji thought as the Okama drew closer, ' _He takes too long to recover after an attack, and I can use my speed to the best at that moment._

Sanji lept into the air as Mr. 2 tried to impale him, soaring above the still airborne Okama. As Sanji twisted around to deliver a kick, Mr. 2 transformed into Nami, a cocky smile played out on the borrowed face.

Sanji, to the Okama's surprise, didn't looked fazed or goo-goo eyed. Instead he calmly said, "You have something on your left cheek."

Reflexively, Mr. 2 brought his left hand to check his cheek, unintentionally reverting to his normal appearance.

Sanji smirked as he struck, "Basses-Cotes!"

The strike to Mr. 2's ribs sent the man crashing to the ground and Sanji continued his attack.

"Longe," Sanji delivered a strike to the Okama's back.

"Tendron!" A blow to the torso.

"Flanchet!" Sanji's attack to Mr. 2's flank was avoided as the man regained his focus and began to counter.

The two traded blows and were knocked away from each other. Then both sprang to attack, meeting in mid air.

"Veau Shoot!"

"Bombardier Arabesque!"

The two passed by the other and landed. The scene was silent for a moment, then both men seemed to feel the impact of their opponent's final attack. Sanji bent over and fell to his knees, blood falling from his mouth. But Mr. 2 took the harder hit, as he was rocketed into one of the buildings before he landed on the ground.

"It's over," Mr. 2 lamented, his voice horse as he breathes came in shallow pants, "I'm beat."

Sanji forced himself to his feet and looked at the downed Okama, "You're still breathing? Damn, if you change into Nami now, I won't be able to stop you."

"Ha ha," the Okama wheeze out, "I can't even move an inch. So just get it over with."

"Get what over with," Sanji asked.

"Kill me. There's no point in avoiding my fate. I'm already a dead man for failing, so let's just move to the end, shall we?"

Sanji instead held out his hand, "There's no need for that. It was a good match."

Mr. 2 stared at the outstretched hand and began to tear up. ' _Is this camaraderie born of rivals?'_ he thought as he took the hand, ' _I mustn't cry!'_

The tears in his eyes made him unable to see Sanji's final kick until it met his face.

"And now we're even, ya freak," Sanji commented as he walked away. He grimaced as he moved, "Yeah, definitely cracked a few bones. Might have broken some. Looks like I'll need to find Chopper to patch me up. And that means I'll meet up with Vivi! Wait for me, my fair princess!"

* * *

 _Alubarna, Northern Block_

Steel rang out as Zoro brought his blades against Mr. 1, the Baroque Works agent blocking Zoro's attack with his arms. He had rushed at the man the moment he and Nami revealed themselves, leaving the two women to fight each other.

Zoro pulled back from the assassin. "So," he said noticing that Mr. 1's arm had begun to look like a blade, "I take it you ate a Devil Fruit."

"Yes," the assassin said, "I ate the Dice Dice Fruit. I am a blade human. I take it you're the one that beat the bounty hunters at Whiskey Peak?"

"That was me yeah," Zoro admitted.

"And I recall a few years back, Mr. 7 was killed after trying to recruit a bounty hunter in East Blue. Was that you as well."

Zoro threw his head back a laughed, "Well that takes me back. Yeah, I killed that guy. He wasn't willing to relay my terms back to your boss and tried to off me instead. I wanted to be the leader. Thought after hearing what you guys were working to, even if you offered me the job now, I wouldn't take it."

Mr. 1 surged into movement and met Zoro in a flurry of blows, sparks flying as the swordsman's blades clashed with the assassin's blade-like arms.

"You're just a small time swordsman on a rookie pirate crew," Mr. 1 stated as they locked blades, "You have no right to try and make a fool out of me."

"But aren't you just that," Zoro taunted as he pushed back, "Or would you prefer to be called a mindless tin solder, obediently following orders?"

Zoro ducked away from Mr. 1's retort, a bladed kick and shifted his stance.

"Santoryu: Ushi Bari ," he declared, moving to strike the assassin with the bull emulating attack.

Mr. 1 only settled into a wide footed stance and knocked his knuckles together, "Spider!"

Zoro's attack struck the man as he passed him, sending a shower of sparks into the street. Zoro and Mr. 1 turned around to regard each other.

"I guess your body is as hard as a blade, huh," Zoro commented.

"Yes, it is," Mr. 1 supplied, "Blows and blades cannon harm me."

"So in order to beat you, "Zoro said, grinning like a madman, "I'll have to be able to cut steel, right?"

"That is correct," the assassin said calmly.

"Then I'm almost there already," Zoro said cockily, eyes alight from under his bandana.

Mr. 1 looked confused for a moment, then felt the small trickle of blood slide down his face. He brought his hand to the wound and felt the small gash running down the side of his face.

"So you gave me a scratch," Mr. 1 deflected, "Unless your plan is to slowly bleed me out, you can't beat me. I will give you credit. You are the first one to harm me after I obtained this fruit."

"Then how can you be so sure I can't do more than just scratch up," Zoro taunted, "I'm not like any swordsman ever ever faced."

Zoro charged at Mr. 1, who brought his bladed leg up to block the attack. The two pushed away from each other and Mr. 1 spun, morphing the inside of his hand and fingers into blades.

"Spur Claw," he shouted, bringing up his hand in an upward thrust. Zoro blocked the attack, and then the other hand. The two traded blows for a minute, until Mr. 1 tried to hit Zoro with a bladed kick. Zoro flipped back and landed in a crouched position, hie blades held perpendicular to the ground.

"Oni Giri," he shouted as he rushed at Mr. 1, striking the blade human square in the chest. The assassin was thrown off balance and Zoro capitalized on it.

He sprung into the air and brought Kitetsu and Yubashiri in parallel to Wado Ichimonji.

"Tora Gari!"

Zoro delivered the driving slashes into Mr. 1's chest, knocking him into the ground. Zoro landed and turned, watching as Mr. 1 picked himself up. The assassin's body was scratched up, but the wounds were minor, some barely even drawing blood.

"Guess I still need to up my game," Zoro said, "Training and practice got me this far, but real battle is the only way to break through to the next level."

"Try all you want," Mr. 1 stated, "But know that I will be aiming to kill you. Atomic Spurt!"

Mr. 1 shot forward, his feet having turned into blade allowing him to skate across the ground. His bladed hands struck at Zoro, who intercepted the blow. The assassin's momentum was too great and Zoro was forced to fend of his attacks while retreating, slowly backing up against the buildings on the side of the street.

Mr. 1 pulled back for a moment, then surged forward, his hands positioned writs-to-wrist with his fingers turned into blades.

"Sparking Daisy!"

The assassin's attack met Zoro's blades as the swordsman blocked the attack. Zoro was thrown back by the force of the attack, which also split the building into seven pieces.

Zoro coughed up dust as he pulled himself from the debris, blood dripping from several wounds across his body. The moment of respite from the assassin's attacks gave Zoro a moment to recall the words of his teacher. His explanation of choosing what a sword cuts; that a swordsman could not cut paper then turn around and cleave iron in two, all based on their will.

As he breathed he began to understand those words.

' _It isn't all about the strength of my body, is it? If I didn't have Matatabi and Myukuru to spar against, I wouldn't have been able to scratch him. Why am I fighting? Is it to become stronger? To reach that goal we had?'_

Zoro stood and lifted one of the building's pieces, ' _I'm fighting to save Vivi's country. I'm fighting so we can keep sailing, keep heading for our goals.'_

He threw the large piece of debris at Mr. 1 who promptly sliced thought it with no issue.

"I'm not going to stop until I can cleanly cut through you," Zoro proclaimed, "Because I can't let you go after anyone else."

Zoro charged at Mr. 1, his blades flashing in the afternoon sun. Once again the two traded blows, but now Zoro noticed something.

' _What is this I'm hearing,'_ Zoro he avoided another bladed kick, ' _I can hear his iron. Not it's more than that. I can hear my blades, and the stones around us. It's almost like I can hear everything, breathing. Is this what Sensei was talking about?'_

Zoro brought his one of his blades across Mr. 1's torso. Thought a glancing blow, a line of scarlet cut across the man's tattoo. Zoro continued to attack, and everywhere his blades struck that wasn't fully turned into a blade cut ever so slightly into the assassin's flesh.

' _Still not enough,'_ Zoro thought as he bounced away from Mr. 1. He regarded Kitetsu and Yubashiri for a moment and sheathed both blades. Then he removed Wado Ichimonji from his mouth and pulled its sheath from his haramaki. He then began to sheath his oldest sword.

"What are you doing," Mr. 1 asked as Zoro finished sheathing his blade, "Are you surrendering?"

Zoro smirked, "You wish. But this sword means a lot to me. It's only right that this one is the one to fully cut through iron. A pity you won't see it."

"And why is that? Are you planning to run and train?"

"No," Zoro said, "It's because you'll be dead."

"I'd like to see you try," Mr. 1 retorted, "Atomic Spurt!"

As Mr. 1 raced towards Zoro, the green haired swordsman moved his sheathed sword into a position where the hilt was above his shoulder while his head was bowed. He grabbed it with his left hand and he moved.

"Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson!"

The two combatants past each other in a blur of motion, Zoro in a wide stance with his knees bent and Wado Ichimonji halfway out of its sheath and Mr. 1 with his hand extended. Then Zoro began to push his blade back into its sheath.

When the blade clicked closed, blood shot from the wound adorning Mr. 1's chest.

The Baroque Works agent swayed on his feet. "What's next," he asked Zoro, blood dripping from his mouth, "Cutting diamonds?"

Zoro let out a small laugh, "That'd be a waste."

That drew a small chuckle from the assassin, "Then I coincide defeat." And he fell onto the ground.

"I give you my thanks, Baroque Works Mr. 1," Zoro said, pulling his bandana off, "Because now I can take the next step froward."

* * *

Naruto and Chopper moved silently through the secret passage towards the palace. Vivi and Koza had already left the passage, as to not alert Crocodile that the passage was compromised.

Naruto focused his attention on the Spirit Ropes, feeling that his friends seemed to be faring well in combating the last of Baroque Works heavy hitters.

' _At least there's that,'_ he thought as he sensed Matatabi a few dozen meters ahead, ' _We're winning. Wish I had the Snail, but Vivi made a good point. Can't have it going off and blowing our cover. Matatabi's should be hidden away too, so we just have to trust the others will make their way to the palace.'_

Matatabi greeted them with a curt nod and a finger to her lips.

"What's the situation" Chopper whispered.

"Crocodile has the king in the courtyard," she informed them, "And he's already taken out the guards in the palace. Are Vivi and Koza in position?"

Naruto nodded, "They're moving closer to us. Hopefully, she can rally some of the guards to be ready to barge in if things get messy."

"And even if she can't," Chopper said, "We'll be there. Right?"

"Yes we will," Matatabi said, "Come. There is a path to the roof. We can wait there while Vivi distracts Crocodile. Hopefully we can rescue the king and Vivi from under his nose before he tries to hurt them."

Matatabi lead to way to the rooftop. Naruto and Chopper shielded their eyes from the bright sun as they emerged from the hidden passageway. They moved towards the edge of the roof, dropping low to avoid being seen.

Below them, Crocodile and Ms. All-Sunday stood, waiting. Naruto slowly drew a kunai and placed it next to him, ready to either summon a Phantom Kunai or throw the actual weapon. Chopper had a Rumble Ball pinched between his hooves. And Matatabi had her hands ready to draw her swords, sparks of Electro shooting from her fingertips down their sheathes.

The doorway to the courtyard opened a crack, revealing Vivi and Koza. The walked with a brisk pace up the stairs, eyes hardening as Crocodile came into their view.

"Well, well," Crocodile said as they reached the top of the stairs, "The Princess and the Rebel Leader. A course of events I wished to avoid, but I wouldn't have made it as far as I have if I wasn't adaptable. Your father's been quite tight lipped, but perhaps he'll answer for you."

Crocodile turned to reveal to Vivi her father, King Cobra, nailed to the palace's facade. Vivi gasped in horror and Koza grit his teeth in frustration.

"Now, Cobra," Crocodile said, "Now that your daughter's here, why don't you tell me where Pluton is?"

* * *

 **And Cut! Things are coming to a head and reaching a boiling point. Next time, Crocodile moves to reach his final goal, but heroes all around try to stop him.**

 **A few notes on the Zoro fight. I consider what Zoro did in that fight was not something relating to Haki but instead reaching some level of enlightenment. It fits with his Buddhist leanings, in my opinion. But let me know what you think about my views and how I handled his fight. Or about anything really.**

 **See ya next time!**


	35. Aspirant King and Ninja Vs Mr 0

**Hello, hello. Sorry for the wait, but here's Chapter 35. Hit a bit of a Writer's Block and life popped up to give me some trouble, but it's all smooth sailing. Let's get back to it.**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Chapter 35: Aspirant King and Ninja Vs. Mr. 0

Nami ran through Alubarna's empty streets, eyes peeled for signs of Zoro, mainly property damage.

"Of all the times for him to get lost," Nami groused, her hand tightening around the Baby Transponder Snail held within. She rounded a corner and saw the signs of the swordsman's battle, namely the ruined building. She ran down that road and passed the unconscious Mr. 1, noticing footprints leading away from the downed assassin.

Nami chased after those footprints and sure enough, Zoro was the next street over, a little bloodied, but moving well enough. She called put to him.

"Nami," Zoro said, relief filling his voice, "Great, you're OK."

"Yeah," she replied, "That spike lady didn't conciser me a threat until it was too late. But we need to get moving. Can you run?"

"Run," Zoro repeated, "Yeah I can manage that. Where are we heading?"

"The palace," Nami said, holding up her Snail. Zoro could hear faint noises from it, like someone had left it on and it was picking up on the sounds nearby.

"Vivi called up all our Snails," Nami explained, "Said she was going to the palace to rescue her father. She left her Snail on, so we could hear what's going on around her."

"What about Naruto and Chopper," Zoro asked, "They were with her."

"She didn't say," Nami informed him, "But I guess they'll be nearby."

"Great," Zoro said, retying his bandana to his head, "Looks like I'll be aiming for their boss after all."

(line)

"Pluton," Vivi said, eyes glued to her father, "What's Pluton?"

Crocodile smiled a cruel grin, "Pluton is an ancient weapon. A battleship of unbelievable power. They say a single blast from it can eliminate an island, removing it from the map entirely. Truly it is something that deserves to bare the name of a god."

"Can something like that really be here, in Alabasta," Koza said, disbelief coloring his voice.

"Of course it is," Crocodile said, "Look at your king. His face says it all. It's been the royal secret for centuries, but I was able to follow what clues there were to know it's somewhere in this country."

"And what do you want with something like that," Vivi demanded.

Crocodile shook his head, "Is it not obvious? With that power, I can make this land the leading military power, bringing in all the nearby pirates under my control. My influence will make me the match for the World Government. No I will rise above them and create my Utopia!"

"Do you really think the World Government will just let you do that," Cobra spat out.

"Oh I know they'll eventually become aware of my actions," Crocodile said, "And that's why Pluton is the last piece I need to make my plans come to fruition. Although, given how the World Government hasn't really done anything regarding this rebellion, perhaps I'm overestimating them."

"It doesn't matter," Cobra said, "I don't know anything about it. I doubt if such a thing really is somewhere in this country."

"I had hoped your daughter being here would loosen your tongue," Crocodile said, "But even I had some issues in accepting that such a weapon existed. I will accept an alternative prize, however. Where is the Ponegylph?"

"The Ponegylph," Cobra wheezed out, "The ancient records. Why would you? No, I understand what you want with that. I cannot let you use them to seek that weapon, not anymore than I could lead you to it directly."

"A pity," Crocodile said, "Then, perhaps this will get you to speak: At 4:30 PM, a bomb will detonate in the city square. Isn't that where most of your army is located?"

Cobra looked at that Warlord with a horrified expression, one mirrored by Vivi and Koza, "Are you out of your mind?"

"But it is the perfect bit of leverage isn't it," Crocodile said, "A specially made explosive with a 5KM diameter will make quite the change to the city layout won't it."

"But that will…." Vivi gasped.

"Kill all the royalist forces," Crocodile finished, "Yes it will. I suppose that's one way to stop the rebellion. Of course, that still leaves the rebel army. Having such a violent group around might make things difficult. But I know just how to remedy that. I wonder how they'll react, if after their leader followed the princess into the palace, he shows up dead, hanging from the city's walls!"

Crocodile lunged at Koza, his golden hook aimed for the man's chest. Crocodile malicious grin suddenly turned into a grimace of pain as a translucent yellow kunai pierced through his left shoulder. He twisted around, the action giving Koza and Vivi the opportunity to retreat, and saw Naruto standing atop the palace roof, Chopper and Matatabi flanking him.

Naruto summoned another kunai, "Round two, you knock-off Gaara."

"Rumble," Chopper exclaimed, chomping down on a Rumble Ball, "Jumping Point. Naruto, Matatabi, get on my shoulders!"

The two did as they were told and Chopper used the enhanced leg strength of his jumping form to jump down from the roof, pushing against the side of the palace facade to rocket down to the courtyard.

"Jump off," Chopper ordered as they neared the ground. Naruto and Matatabi did so, giving Chopper the room to change into his Guard Point as he reached the ground. Naruto and Matatabi landed upon his dense fur and bounced safely down, squared up against Crocodile. Chopper shifting into his Heavy Point to join them.

"Hm," Crocodile said, "I expected the king to plead for me to stop, but this certainly is an unexpected twist. But I wonder what you expect to do that your captain couldn't."

Naruto smirked, "You seem sure Luffy's down for the count. Don't count him out."

Crocodile laughed, "Oh, he looked pretty down after I ran him through and left him buried in the sand."

"Why you," Chopper started to say before Naruto held up his right hand to quiet him, the rope tied to his wrist glowing slightly.

"Maybe he was," Naruto said, "Or maybe you're full of shit and trying to screw with us. Either way, you've hurt our friend, so you've got to be taken out."

"Ha ha ha ha," Crocodile laughed again, "And just how do you plan to do that? You can't touch me!"

"Wanna bet," Naruto taunted, pointing a Phantom Kunai at the Warlord.

"Fine. I was planning on killing you all anyway," Crocodile said, sand raising from his body, "Desert Spada!"

"Leaf's Protection," Naruto countered, summoning the defensive spirit around them, anchoring it to Chopper. The blade of sand slammed into Leaf's Protection and Naruto let out a grunt as the sand tried to cut against the armored spirit.

Naruto noticed that All-Sunday had released Cobra from his bindings and had retreated from the area, while Vivi and Koza raced into the Palace.

"Matatabi, Chopper," Naruto said, his voice serious, "Go help Vivi rescue the king. All-Sunday took him into the Palace. I'll deal with Crocodile."

Chopper turned to Naruto, looking uneasy, "You sure, Naruto?"

"Yeah," Naruto said, "I've got a good read on what he can do. Besides, Vivi's dad looks like he's been through the ringer. He's gonna need a good doctor."

"Calling me a good doctor's not going to make me like you, you idiot," Chopper gushed, twisting about happily, an odd sight as he was in his Heavy Point still.

"Naruto," Matatabi interjected, "Are you sure you can handle him?"

"Yeah," Naruto said nodding as he lifted his right hand up, "Let's just say I'm betting on Luffy to show up soon."

Matatabi nodded, "Very well. I trust you have a plan."

"Something like that," Naruto said, "If All-Sunday tries to grab you, use your Lighting thing. She feels pain in the limbs she can make. Oh, and I think she's playing her own game. Some things about her don't add up."

"Noted," Matatabi replied.

"OK," Naruto muttered, "Time to move. Once Leaf's Protection goes down, run."

He sped out from under the protective spirit, darting to the side away from Crocodile's attack. He manifested a Phantom Kunai and launched it at the Warlord. Crocodile calmly shifted out of the way of the projectile, and fired off a stream of sand at Naruto, forgoing maintaining his attack on the others.

Naruto canceled Leaf's Protection and brought out Blazing Spiral to intercept Crocodile's attack, blocking the attack with crossed arms. Naruto ducked around his summon and let loose another Kunai. Crocodile merely grinned and turned into sand to avoid the attack.

Naruto tracked Crocodile's transformed form and launched himself to where the Warlord was beginning to reform. Crocodile's partially formed face looked shocked as Naruto blurred into focus right before him, his right arm raised high. Naruto brought down his arm in a cross body slash, cutting through Crocodile's half-formed body from shoulder to hip.

The Sand Man let out a hiss of pain as the sensation burned in his mind. Naruto did not relent as he unleashed a flurry of slashes against the Warlord, cutting through him with wild abandon, sand flying everywhere.

"Enough," Crocodile shouted as his right arm shot out and grasped Naruto by the neck and began to choke him. He fully reformed and glared at Naruto, "If that's all you have to offer, then I can see why someone as weak as Straw Hat would have you as a subordinate. Like attracts like, after all."

Naruto let out a strained laugh, "And what does that say about you? We've been beating your followers since entering the Grand Line."

"'My followers'," Crocodile repeated, "Are just means to an end. And my elite agents are the ones in this city. I doubt your crew has fared any better than against them than you did here."

"I'll take that bet," Naruto growled bringing his left hand to close around Crocodile's arm, "Spirit Gaze!"

Naruto's yellow aura surrounded them as both he connected his spirit to Crocodile's. He saw the Warlord's ambition, stretched like blackened vines throughout Alabasta and beyond, strangling all he came across until it bent to his whim and discarded when no longer useful. And somehow, Naruto got the impression that Crocodile was stretched beyond his limits, carrying a heavy burden.

Crocodile was also assailed by visions, though his more a montage of memories. He saw, from Naruto's perspective, flashes of the Straw Hat crew, both as they fought and in their leisure time. Crocodile laughed as the vision ended.

"What was that," he taunted, "A last flash of your memories? Did you expect that to make me hesitate in killing you or your little friends?"

"No," Naruto said, "But I wanted to see what I could learn from you."

"Whatever you've learned won't matter once you join your captain in death," Crocodile said as he tightened his hand on Naruto's throat and began to extract the moisture from him, slowly.

"Luffy's not dead," Naruto said as his body began to dry out, "And he's gonna kick your sandy ass."

"Ha ha ha," Crocodile laughed again, "Only one of us walked out of that desert. I made sure of that when I ran him through."

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and let his mind drift to the link he'd forged through the ropes carried by his friends. He felt all of them, all moving, some towards him, others away. One moving far faster than the others was nearing him, quickly and from above.

He couldn't keep the smile from breaking out upon his face and a laugh bubbled up in his throat. Crocodile looked at him like he'd gone mad.

"And what's so funny," he asked, "Has your impending death caused you to lose your mind?"

"No," Naruto gasped out as he saw something blot out the sun above him, "You may have walked out of the desert, but Luffy flew."

"Gum Gum Pistol!"

Luffy's fist shot out as he jumped off of Pell as the Falcon Man flew over the palace courtyard. It slammed into Crocodile's face and knocked the Warlord back and to the ground, removing his hold on Naruto's neck.

Luffy landed with a bounce. "Naruto," he said, his tone serious, "You OK?"

Naruto coughed, his throat dry, "Yeah, I'm good. You sure know how to make an entrance." Naruto noticed the barrel strapped to Luffy's back, and the water dripping form his still balled fist. His eyes flicked to Crocodile, who was picking himself up, blood dripping from a cut lip.

"Little bastard," Crocodile growled as he glared at Luffy, "How the hell did you escape that quicksand, with those wounds?"

"I've still got to kick your ass for hurting Vivi," Luffy said, "That's how."

"That's not really an explanation, Luffy," Naruto remarked, "But it looks like you know how to hit him."

"Yep," Luffy said, "He broke the barrel that Gramps in Yuba gave me. And I could touch him after that. Water makes him punchable. That's why he took away the rain. He's afraid of it."

"Afraid," Crocodile spat, "No. Cautious, perhaps. But not afraid. Even if you can touch me, I'm still hundreds of times more experienced than you. Your little trick won't win this day for you."

"Less talking," Luffy said, using the hose attached to the barrel to re-wet his hands, "More fighting."

Crocodile shook his head, "I will give you credit for surviving your injuries. But you have to realize that some wet eared rookie can't compare to one of the Seven Warlords."

"So what if you're one of the Seven Warlords" Luffy said, "If that's the case, I'll just become the eight Warlord!"

"That's not how that works either, Luffy," Naruto said as he summoned Blazing Spiral, "You want to play this like how we handled Smoker in Nanohana?"

Luffy pondered the idea for a moment, "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Alright," Naruto said, "I'll go and run down All-Sunday."

Naruto bolted away, vanishing into the Palace. Crocodile chuckled as Luffy squared up alone against him.

"Was that wise," he taunted, "The two of you may have been keep up with me. But alone, you don't have a chance, Straw Hat."

"We'll see about that," Luffy shouted, "Gum Gum Pistol!"

Luffy fired off a soggy punch at the Warlord, who simply moved to duck under the attack.

"See," Crocodile said as he wrapped his hand around Luffy's arm and began to absorb the moisture, "Still so inexperienced."

"I don't thing so," Luffy shouted as he pushed himself towards Crocodile, using his contracting arm to boost his speed, "Gum Gum Bullet!"

Luffy's attack slammed into Crocodile's side and launched him into Palace's facade. Luffy then quickly took a drink from his reservoir to restore his withered arm, before he poured more water onto it.

"You know," Luffy said, "That drying up thing you do is a pain. But I just thought of a way counter it. Gum Gum Pistol!"

Luffy fired off another long range punch, and after it traveled about halfway to Crocodile, he shook his arm, "Shotgun!"

His arm now took on an erratic path, one that Crocodile barely dodged.

"Spada," Crocodile declared as he fired a blade of sand. Luffy dived back, narrowly avoiding the attack, which tore a deep crevice in the courtyard. Luffy hadn't recovered his footing when Crocodile launched another, small blade of sand at his back. Or more accurately, at the barrel he carried. Luffy scrambled as best he could away from the attack, but the sound of cracking wood filled his ears. He wrenched the barrel off his back and saw a small crack near the bottom, water already beginning to flow out.

"Things aren't that different from our earlier bout," Crocodile gloated, "Without that water, you would be no better off. And now your one advantage is running out."

"You're right," Luffy admitted, "But I've got an idea."

Luffy pulled out the hose to the barrel and began to drink the water, quickly emptying the contents into his stomach, which ballooned out as he did.

He threw the empty barrel away and glared at Crocodile, "Alright, now I'm Water Luffy! Although, ugh, I don't think I'm supposed to drink that much water at once."

Crocodile glared at Luffy. "Stop joking around, you little bastard," he yelled, frustrated that this nuisance was not taking thing seriously. Luffy's response was to spit out a blob of water and drench the Warlord.

"Who's joking around," Luffy shouted, "I'm always serious! Gum Gum Bazooka!"

Luffy slammed his hands into Crocodile's abdomen, launching him backwards. Before the Warlord could crash into the Palace, Naruto shot out from the shadows, right arm alight as Blazing Spiral formed next to him.

"Twin Maelstrom!"

The two spinning punches tore into Crocodile's back as Naruto and his summoned spirit launched him back towards Luffy. At the halfway point, Crocodile exploded into a flurry of sand, his momentum halted by his impromptu sandstorm.

He reformed in a crouched position, more blood flowing from his lips as he regarded both pirates with boiling rage shining in his eyes.

"You two," he growled, "are the most annoying gnats I've ever had to deal with with. I should have gone for the kill instead of playing with you. Ground Secco!"

He slammed his right hand onto the ground and began to draw away the moisture. The plants in the courtyard withered away in an instant and soon the stone began to crack and become sand.

"Luffy," Naruto called out as he lept across the crumbling terrain, "Hit him with water!"

"On it," Luffy called back, even as he was forced to balance between two rocks, as the ground collapsed around him. He launched two large blasts of water at Crocodile, who merely raised his right hand and absorbed the attacks.

"You seem to be confused," Crocodile said as he saw Luffy's shocked face, "Did you think water negated my powers?"

He turned towards Naruto, who was in mid jump, arm alight as he moved to attack.

"Sables," Crocodile shouted, releasing a sandstorm from his outstretched hand. Naruto was blasted away by the torrent of sand and wind, sailing over the walls of the courtyard an into the city below.

"Naruto," Luffy shouted.

"You should have more concern over your own safety," Crocodile taunted, returning his hand to the ground, "than to be worrying about your crew mate. Before my powers, everything turned into sand. Ground Death!"

Crocodile's technique rapidly turned the once idyllic courtyard into a dry wasteland, reducing even the statues to sand.

"Ah, my sandals," Luffy cried out as his footwear crumbled away. He jumped away from the desiccated land, stretching his arm to grab the roof of the Palace, "Crap, he turned the whole lawn into a desert. And he blasted Naruto away. Where'd he go?"

Luffy looked down at the newly created desert, straining his neck to pinpoint where Crocodile was.

A stream of sand shot up and reformed into Crocodile atop the roof.

"Can't believe I had to waste so much time and effort on a pair of rookies," he growled as he glared down at Luffy. He brought his hand down around Luffy's neck. Luffy fired a defiant blast of water before the Warlord could fully close his hand around his neck, but Crocodile deftly avoided the final attack.

"You missed," Crocodile said with a sneer, as he began to draw the moisture from Luffy, "And you lose, Straw Hat Luffy."

He took a moment to revel in his victory, "Its a pity I have to order my men to redirect the bomb to fire towards the Rebel Army. You'll just have to be content with being buried here. So rest easy and know that so, I'll be the new king of this sandy kingdom."

He tossed Luffy down, and looked out over the city, "I've wasted to much time. Nico Robin took the king. She should have gotten him to reveal where the Ponegylph is, at least. She can be quite persuasive."

His plan set, Crocodile turned once more into sand, flying through the air, looking for signs of his second in command's passing.

* * *

Matatabi and Chopper ran into the Palace, the crew's doctor in his Walk Point to better track Vivi's scent.

"Her scent goes down here," Chopper reported as they drew up to an opening in the wall.

"Another secret passage," Matatabi noted as they passed into the dark tunnel. The pair kept up a quick pace, and before long they turn came to it's exit. They emerged onto Alubarna's streets and continued to follow Vivi's scent.

They found her, and Koza, lying on the ground unconscious. Near them, a number of Marines were likewise incapacitated.

"Vivi" Chopper shouted in panic, shifting back into his Brain Point to examine their fallen comrade.

His ministrations roused the princess and she coughed as she opened her eyes.

"All-Sunday," she gasped out, "She's taking my father to the Royal Crypt. We have to…."

"I will stop her," Matatabi said, gauging the time by looking at the shadows around them, "We do not have long until that bomb is set to detonate. You know the city, know where such a device could be hidden. You can motive the Marines to help you. Leave to fighting to me."

Vivi looked ready to argue, but schooled her features as she realized the merit to Matatabi's words. She nodded began to stand and Chopper began to tend to the others.

"Mata-sensei, Doc, Vivi," Myukuru yelled as she and Usopp ran towards them, "What's the situation? I thought Vivi and Doc were with Whiskers stopping the Rebels?"

"Things developed. Naruto is fighting Crocodile," Matatabi replied to her pupil, "Myukuru, Usopp. Crocodile has a bomb somewhere in the city. You need to help Vivi find it and dispose of it."

"A bomb," Usopp cried, "And where are you going?"

"To retrieve the king," Matatabi said, Electro sparking around her.

* * *

 **And cut! Crocodile took a little beating, but he's a crafty one. Time's ticking away. Can Vivi find the bomb before it blows? Will Matatabi find Ms. All-Sunday and rescue Cobra before Crocodile rendezvouses with his partner? Will Naruto and Luffy recover in time to stop the Warlord? Well you'll have to tune in next time.**

 **On another note, I'm thinking of bringing in the Spin from JJBA Part 7. Not all of it, just the idea of spinning steel balls as weapons. Let me know if that's something you might want to see.**

 **See ya next time!**


	36. Drawing towards the End

**Hey everyone. Sorry this update took so long. I just couldn't get past some writers block. But I've got over it, so presenting Chapter 36! Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Chapter 36: Drawing towards the End

Naruto let out a pained grunt as he flew threw the air, the city rooftops drawing close. Thinking fast, Naruto focused on the rope tied to his wrist. For a moment, he felt the links to his friends flare into life, their emotions crashing into his like a tidal wave.

He push those aside and drew upon the rope for what it was at it's base, a rope. A phantom rope shot from his wrist and wrapped around one of the parapets running along the outer wall of the Palace. Naruto's downward momentum halted and he swung towards the wall.

Naruto hit the wall with braced knees. He took hold of the conjured rope with his free hand and hauled himself back up to the courtyard. He peered over the wall in time to see Crocodile turn into sand and fly off towards the setting sun. He looked around and saw Luffy lying desiccated on the sand.

"Crap, Luffy," Naruto shouted as he rushed towards his captain. Before he could reach him, the water Luffy fired off in vain at Crocodile fell back down upon him.

"Ahh," Luffy gasped as he was restored, the suddenness knocking Naruto off his feet, "I thought I was gonna die there!" He turned and saw Naruto picking himself of the ground. "Naruto! You're OK!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Naruto grumbled as he dusted himself off.

"All right," Luffy shouted, "Where'd Crocodile do?"

"He flew off that way," Naruto said, pointing westward, "I guess he's going to look for All-Sunday and the King. Which means he'll run into Vivi, Matatabi and Chopper."

"Not if I can help it," Luffy said with utter confidence, "I'm not going to let him hurt our friends!"

Luffy began to run, only to stumble and clutch at his abdomen. Blood pooled out from under the bandages and dripped to the ground.

"Luffy," Naruto shouted as the rubber man fell into the sand.

"Damn it," he wheezed out, "I can't move. That can't be right. I was sure I ate enough meat. These scratches aren't nothing to worry about…."

"Luffy, shut up," Naruto said as he gave the captain a once over, "We need to get you to Chopper."

"No," Luffy countered, "I need to stop Crocodile."

Naruto was going to argue, but Luffy's emotions and the fire in his eyes reminded him of himself. When he stabbed his hand after being attack by the Demon Brothers on the way to Wave. And when he let Kabuto's kunai run threw his hand to give him the opening to strike Orochimaru's right hand man with his Rasengan.

"Alright," Naruto said, hauling Luffy onto his back, "Just take a bit of a rest. I'll get you to Crocodile."

* * *

"Alright," Usopp muttered miming Crocodile's hook with his hand, "Ha ha ha, you little pirates are too late."

"Stop screwing around," Myukuru complained, slapping the back of Usopp's head, "We've got, what ten minutes or so before boom, right. Obviously, Croc's put the bomb in the center of the square."

"But there's nothing in the center that could hide the bomb," Vivi said, drawing nods from both Koza and Pell, who had found them after delivering Luffy to the fight.

"Nami, Sanji, Zoro," Chopper said into Vivi's Transponder Snail, wiping his hands clean after tending to everyone's wounds, "Do you guys see anything?"

The three remaining Straw Hats, brought up to speed, took advantage of their spread out locations to race towards the square from different angles, hoping to spot any sign of the bomb.

"No," Sanji's voice came from the Snail, shortly followed by Nami's similar response.

"Crocodile's been planing this takeover for a long time, right Vivi," Koza asked of his childhood friend. When she nodded, he continued, "Then he has to know that us knowing about it will make us look for it. So it stands to reason that he'll have someone guarding it until it's time to use it."

"But that doesn't make sense," Vivi said with a frown, "He'd trust something like that only to a numbered agent team, and all of them are more or less mercenaries. They'd never just die for Crocodile."

"He could have lied to them," Myukuru reasoned, "Made them think he'd give them a signal to run before the bomb was to go off."

"Possible," Pell added, "But that still doesn't give us a hint as to where it is."

"Well we're going to need to pick up the pace," Sanji's voice emanated from the Snail, "The clock tower says we've got less than ten minutes till the city goes up."

"Wait," Koza said, perking up, "The clock tower. That's it. It's not just a bomb, it's a cannon!"

Vivi gasped as she realized what Koza was saying held merit. Memories of her, Koza, and the rest of the Suna Suna Clan watching the setting sun from the clock tower, watching the people mill about in the city square. "It's the perfect place. He's got someone up there ready to launch the bomb into the square when the time comes."

Pell looked to the sky, towards the clock tower, "I shall go and scout the tower. A cannon would need to hide within, and any defender will have an advantage in spotting anyone coming. We will need to approach carefully."

His plan laid out, Pell shifted to his hybrid form and took to the skies. The rest of the group began to follow, all expect for Myukuru, who headed instead for the still unconscious Marines, Tashigi in particular.

Chopper, noticing her, called back to her, "Myukuru, what are you doing?"

The long armed girl grinned as she produced a blank piece of paper and a pen, "I'm just going to leave a note so Miss Marine here knows who took care of their wounds."

"Oh," Chopper said, "That's nice of you!"

"Yep," Myukuru said as she wrote her message, "That's me, Miss Nice."

Finished, Myukuru slipped the paper into Tashigi's hand and hurried after the group. The paper read: "Patched up your wounds. Going to do your job and stop a bomb. No need to thank us." Below the words was a quick sketch of the Straw Hats Jolly Roger, acting as the signature.

* * *

Matatabi hurried to where Vivi had directed her, the Royal Crypt of Alabasta. She moved with a predator's grace as she slipped down the stairway leading to what she assumed was a hidden chamber, one likely containing the Poneglyph.

"It has been the duty of the Royal Family to protect the stone for generations," Cobra's voice echoed up the stairway, "That's all it means to us."

All-Sunday's laugh followed, "Is that so? Or is there something more to that tale?"

Cobra's voice did not issue a response and Matatabi picked up her pace after them. She reached the end of the stairway and entered the expansive chamber, a set of doors on the far side opened. Matatabi stalked towards them, hands ready to draw her swords.

She peered inside. Cobra sat near the entrance along one of the walls, still held by All-Sunday's extra arms while the woman herself was examining the sole object in the chamber, a massive cube of dark stone.

' _She is the key for Crocodile to retrieve_ _that_ _powerful weapon,'_ Matatabi thought as she carefully drew her swords, the steel silently pulling free from their confines, ' _If I can eliminate her,_ _then Crocodile will have no way to find Pluton.'_

Her mind made up, Matatabi rushed into the room, swords charged with Electro. Her momentum was halted, however, when a set of arms sprouted up from the ground and tried to trip her. She maintained her balance, and found more limbs sprouting from her back to restrain her.

' _Naruto warned me about your ability to restrain me,'_ Matatabi thought, ' _And gave me the counter.'_

Matatabi quickly began running Electro around her body, muscled tensed to capitalize on any opening All-Sunday gave her when the pain transferred back to her. To her shock, Matatabi felt the limbs release their hold before she could run the current into them. At the same moment, Cobra let out a pained grunt as more limbs sprang up and placed him in a choke hold.

"It is hard to sneak up on someone who can sprout eyes anywhere she pleases," All-Sunday said from her unmoved position, lifting an arm with a freshly summoned eye placed upon the sleeve of her coat, "Also, after we learned you had landed in Alabasta, our agents in Nanohana reported how you defeated the Marines there. Some sort of electric ability. Quite easy to counter."

Matatabi took a moment to assess the situation. Something Naruto said to her before she and Chopper had gone off in pursuit. ' " _I think she's playing her own game. Some things about her don't add up",_ _is what Naruto said,'_ Matatabi thought, ' _Then, perhaps_ _…'_

Matatabi lowered her swords and leveled her gaze towards All-Sunday as the Baroque Works second in command turned to face her, "I have a question to ask you."

Ms. All-Sunday raised an eyebrow, "Oh? An interesting time to be asking questions, but I suppose I can indulge you for a time. I do need to wait for Mr. 0."

"Funny you should mention him," Matatabi said calmly, not rising to the woman's taunting tone, instead putting all her focus on watching the woman's face, "As my question is this: are you using our crew to defeat him?"

The smallest twitch of her eye was the only tell that Ms. All-Sunday was effected by the question, but it was as close as Matatabi was going to get from the enigmatic woman, so she pressed on.

"Because your actions do not speak of someone who is striving to ensure her side's victory. You let our crew escape form Whiskey Peak, for instance. And we just happened to come across a detailed list of your organizations goings on in the secret underground chambers of Crocodile's casino, where I assume only he and his second in command would have ready access to."

All-Sunday had schooled her features and regarded Matatabi with cold eyes. "An interesting theory. But you…."

She stopped short and stared into the distance, out the open door. Matatabi twisted slightly to look into the adjacent room and found it empty. But then again, the dark haired assassin had mentioned she could manifest eyes like she could arms.

"Crocodile is coming," Matatabi said, "Correct?"

"Yes he is," All-Sunday said, her expression one of intense, quick thoughts. She released the extra arms restraining Cobra and returned her gaze to Matatabi. "How sure are you on your idea that I'm working against Crocodile?"

"I will stake my life on it," Matatabi stated firmly. She had no illusions that she was caught in a situation with only one avenue of victory; Ms All-Sunday's betrayal of Crocodile. One gamble to save the country.

"Then hide behind the Poneglyph," All-Sunday ordered, "And let's see where your bet will lead."

* * *

Naruto skid to a stop in an empty street, the palace not far behind him. Luffy let out a snore as he rested upon Naruto.

"Just running around isn't going to get us anywhere," Naruto said, sliding his sleeping captain off his back, "Gotta calm down and focus."

He glanced at the rope tied to his wrist, "And after using this to save my ass, I can't feel anyone. I guess I changed its spirit when I used it to stop my fall. Looks like meditation will have to do."

Naruto settled into his customary position and slipped into his meditation. In a flash, his mundane perceptions of the city faded away, and slowly were replaced with the vague sensations of life as he became aware of the various people in the city.

He reached out, searching for anything that felt like Crocodile. After his Spirit Gaze with the Warlord, he had an idea what the man's aura felt like; slimy and shifty. His awareness spread out, briefly touching the nearby peoples and moved further west.

' _There,'_ Naruto thought as he brushed up against Crocodile's aura, filled with dark greed and somehow strained. Naruto reached just beyond him, there where three others waited below. And one was an aura he knew.

' _Matatabi, what are you_ _doing down there,'_ Naruto thought, ' _That has to be the king and All-Sunday. Damn it.'_

Naruto pulled himself out of his mediation and shot to his feet. "Luffy, time to get moving. I've got Crocodile, but Matatabi beat us to him. We've got the hurry."

Naruto hoisted his still sleeping captain onto his back and hurried after Crocodile.

' _Matatabi,_ _keep him busy._ _W_ _e're coming.'_

* * *

"Hm, this is where the Royal Family was hiding the Poneglyph," Crocodile said as he sauntered through the grounds of the Royal Crypt, "I suppose hiding a world ending secret in a graveyard has some poetic merit."

He followed his partner's markings towards one section of the ground, where a slab of earth had been moved to reveal a stairway down.

"And hiding it underground, too. How wonderful."

He briskly descended into the hidden tomb and hurried towards the open set of doors at the far side of the chamber.

"I commend your ancestors, Cobra," Crocodile said as he entered the room, mockingly nodding to the captive king, "Their hiding place for the Poneglyph was well hidden. I doubt without your help, I would never have found it. Nico Robin, can you decipher it?"

"Of course I can," she replied.

"Then let's here it," Crocodile ordered her, a mouth spiting smile upon his face. That smile faltered when All-Sunday recited, instead of the location of Pluton, a number of historical factoids.

"Oi, I don't need a history lesson," Crocodile said impatiently, "I'm done waiting. Just skip to where they recorded where they hid Pluton."

"There's nothing written here about it," All-Sunday said, "The word Pluton isn't even mentioned."

"What a shame," Crocodile remarked, his face unreadable, "Well then, I suppose this will be the end of our partnership, Nico Robin. I'll be killing you now."

He expected the woman to react to his statement, an outburst of disbelief or a snarl of rage over betrayal. Instead, she let out a small laugh.

"Did you think I was unaware of the notion that you would kill me once I outlived my usefulness," she asked him, "No I knew all along you'd try to kill me. It's something I've come to accept about my fate."

"Then just die then," Crocodile said, advancing on her with his hook.

"I've also come to be ready for such eventualities."

"Volt Cross!"

Matatabi lept up from behind the Poneglyph and down upon Crocodile, her blades held across each other in an "X" and sparking with Electro. They crashed down onto Crocodile's hook and sent Electro up his arm into his body. The Warlord grit his teeth as the electrical attack surged through him and he shifted into sand to escape Matatabi's attack.

"Allying yourself with the Straw Hats," he snarled, "Is that how they keep becoming a thorn in my side?"

"Perhaps," Nico Robin said, "Or it's an alliance of convenience as I knew this would be your course of action. That's why I also have this." She withdrew a vial of water and threw it over Crocodile's shoulder. An arm sprang up out of him and caught the vial.

"I know water renders you vulnerable," she continued, producing a knife and lunged at Crocodile. At the same moment, her summoned arm threw the vial, intending on breaking it upon Crocodile's body. The Warlord however shifted into sand the moment the vial was released, causing the water to splash harmlessly on the ground.

Nico Robin looked around for her dispersed former employer when Matatabi surged forward, one blade moving to intercept the golden hook heading for the dark haired woman's back. The two weapons clashed and Matatabi began to thrust her second sword when Crocodile shot a torrent of sand from his hand. The rush of sand slammed into Matatabi and knocked her away, causing her to crash into the great black stone at the center of the room.

Crocodile pivoted, swinging his hook down at Nico Robin as the woman tried to maneuver into a safer position.

"Augh," Nico Robin cried out as the hook dug through her shoulder. She crashed to the ground, a mixture of the momentum from the attack and pain talking her legs from under her.

Crocodile was about to deliver a more final blow when the chamber began to shake, loose bits of stone falling from the ceiling.

"It's too soon for the bomb," Crocodile said, "And I doubt it would cause such tremors from that distance." He turned his gaze towards Cobra, who had used the short fight to pull himself over to the far wall. "What did you do?"

"What I had to," Cobra said through labored breathes, "I did hope that those two would end you, but I'm prepared to carry out my duty as 12th head of the Nefertari Family. This underground crypt has a self-destruction feature, one I just triggered. Soon it will collapses, killing us both."

"Do you think that falling rocks could kill me," Crocodile laughed, "I can turn them to sand with ease. But you can die a pointless death. In only a few minutes the Rebels will dead and it won't be too hard to turn your army into mine. I'll be able to search for Pluton at my leisure afterwords."

He looked down at Nico Robin with a dark smirk as the woman struggled to get away. "But you, Nico Robin, won't die from this crypt collapsing down round you. No, you deserve to die by own hand. Consider it a severance package."

He swung his hook down, and instead of the sound of flesh spiting open, the hook bounced of the translucent blue of Leaf's Protection as it stood protectively over the downed woman.

Crocodile lept out of the range of the spirit and he and Cobra looked towards the doorway to see Naruto standing there, the faint blue glow of his headband lighting his face as he stood in the shadows of the crypt.

Crocodile's face showed his irritation. "Why can't any of you Straw Hats just die," he spat, "And wasting the element of surprise to save an enemy. How you didn't die before reaching these shores I'll never understand."

Naruto didn't speak for a moment then leveled his gaze at Crocodile.

"I don't see any enemy here but you, Crocodile. And if All-Sunday did something to make you want to kill her, then she can't be all bad," Naruto said as he walked into the room, "And who said anything about wasting the element of surprise."

Naruto ducked down as Luffy shot out of the shadows, his bloodied arm stretched behind him.

"Gum Gum Bullet," he called out, driving the punch into Crocodile's midsection, launching the Warlord into the wall.

"Alright, Croc," Luffy said as the Warlord pulled himself up, "I'm stealing back this country. It's time for Vivi to smile again."

* * *

 **And cut. The pieces of the final battle are in place. And hopefully I won't get writer's block again. See ya for Chapter 37.**


	37. Crashing Resolutions

**Here we are, Chapter 37, hot of the presses( of the key board). Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows. Without any further ado, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Chapter 37: Crashing Resolutions

Pell soared high above the city in his full falcon mode, his avian eyes glued to the clock tower. Even at this height, his eyes could make out two people within the tower from the smallest opening of one of the clock's faces. The face that pointed towards where the Rebel Army had halted.

' _So they are in the clock,'_ Pell thought as he moved away from the tower as he made his decent, ' _I have to be careful so they don't suspect I'm anything more than a common bird.'_

Pell circled until he was behind where the Baroque Works agents were preparing to fire their weapon, then dove down at great speed towards Vivi and the others, waiting for him near the tower's base. Their number grown as the remainder of the Princess' pirate allies had joined her.

He shifted into his human form as he landed gracefully. "Koza," he said, "You're hunch was correct. There are two people in the clock tower. They've begun to open the clock, but it wasn't enough to see what sort of bomb or cannon they had."

"It's good enough to know where they are," Vivi said, "The door to the tower is this way. We don't have a lot of time left."

Vivi lead them towards the entrance, but when she tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge.

"Damn it," she cursed, "It's locked! Should have thought of that."

"Don't worry," Zoro said, moving to draw Wado Ichimonji, "I've got this. A door's got nothing on iron."

Nami stepped in front of him before he could remove his blade from its sheath, "Hold on! We don't want them to know we're coming. They might fire the bomb early."

"Then how are we going to get in there," Zoro asked harshly.

"Pirate thief, remember," Nami said, pulling a lock pick from somewhere, "Just give me a few seconds."

"You always have the right answer, my darling Nami," Sanji swooned as Nami went to work on the lock. Vivi craned her neck to look at the clock. It read 4:26. Four minutes remained.

"Got it," Nami said as the lock clicked and the door swung open. Thankfully it opened in relative silence.

"OK, we've got less than four minuets until the fire," Koza said as he stared into the dark interior of the tower, "Sneaking up on them is the smart plan."

"I have an idea," Pell said, drawing everyone's attention to him, "They have to open the clock's face to fire the bomb. And that means their attention will be focused outwards. I will fly out and distract them. Then you ambush them from behind and disable to bomb."

"Pell, you can't," Vivi said before the falcon man raised a hand to silence her.

"Princess, we don't have the time. I am one of Alabasta's Guardians. It is my duty to put my life on the line for her."

Vivi pursed her lip in frustration but nodded, knowing that he was right. Pell bowed and lept into the air, changing into his hybrid from to provide a distraction.

The rest of the party quietly entered the building, Vivi going in last as she watched Pell begin to fly in front of the clock tower. Gunshots and shouting sounded from above them and they hurried up the stairs.

Nami reached the final door first and waited for another gun shot to open it, allowing the party to see the pair of Baroque Works agents trying in vain to shoot Pell.

"Of course, the sniper pair of Mr. 7 and Ms. Father's Day," Vivi said in a whisper as they saw the unusually dressed pair fail to deal with Pell, their backs to them and the giant cannon.

"We'll have to take them out before they trigger the cannon," Myukuru said, ready to draw her sword.

Vivi held up an arm, "I'll take care of them. Make sure the cannon hasn't been triggered."

"Vivi, you sure," Nami asked.

"Completely," Vivi said with a nod, "This is my duty as Alabasta's Princess."

She pulled out her Peacock Slashers and moved stealthy towards the unaware Baroque Works pair. The pair were, in between firing their guns, complaining about not hitting Pell and having to finish him before carrying out their final task.

' _I'm not going to let them hurt Pell or fire that cannon,'_ Vivi thought as she spun her weapons.

"Peacock Slasher," she called out, taking her former comrades by surprise as she slashed at their backs. The two, being snipers, were unaccustomed to physical damage and both crumpled into whimpering heaps. As Vivi drew back her Slashers, she swung one at the cannon's fuse, severing it just to be sure it couldn't be fired.

"Way to go, Princess," Myukuru cheered as she and the rest of the crew poured into the room. Nami was quick to restrain the Baroque Works agents with some rope while Usopp inspected the cannon.

His face paled when he looked down the barrel, "Guys! We have a problem!"

"What is it, Usopp," Vivi asked.

"The bomb's got a timer on it," Usopp reported, drawing back so Vivi could look at the bomb. Sure enough, a clock sat on the bomb, slowly but surely ticking down.

"Two minutes," Vivi said as she read the timer, the she glanced at the tower's unopened faces. "It's 4:29 now. He, he set this bomb to explode even if we stopped the cannon. Damn it!"

She slummed down, hands clenching around the rim of the cannon, "He set us up. It didn't matter that he told us about the bomb, or where he intended to fire it. He still keeps playing us."

"Princess," a voice from the opening in the tower called out to her. Pell stood upon the lip, "We need to move quickly. Please step aside."

Vivi tearfully looked at her childhood guardian, "No Pell, you can't."

"I must," he countered, "We have a minuet left before this explodes. I embody the guardian spirit of our home. The one who vanquishes the foes of the Royal Family. I am always ready to put my life on the line for you and your father."

He shifted into his full falcon mode and reached his talons into the cannon. He grasped the bomb's handle and hauled it out. Then he took to the skies, massive wings propelling him and his deadly cargo into the air. He speed away from the city, eastward so the bomb wouldn't explode over anyone.

He kept count as he flew. With thirty seconds left, he soared higher as fast as he could, the air growing colder as he ascended. Twenty seconds left he leveled off, still moving eastward. Ten seconds remained.

Pell flipped around, releasing the bomb as he did. He dove away from the bomb, his rate of falling far exceeding the deadly deice. He could only just make out Alubarna from his height and distance and he closed his eyes.

Five, four, three, two, one. The bomb exploded behind and above Pell with a deafening crash. Pell spread his wings ever so slightly away from his body as the shock wave overtook him. He grunted as the pressure wave caught his wings and pulled him forward, but he held firm, riding the wave like a ship on the wind.

"I don't believe it," Usopp said as he watch through his goggles, "He's flying faster than the explosion! He's going to make it!"

Vivi sagged against the cannon, relief flooding her body. She silently thanked any whatever powers that be for Pell's survival and his success in dealing with the bomb.

"Usopp," she said, "Is he going to make it back to the city?"

The sniper checked, quickly calculating the Falcon Man's trajectory. "No," he reported, "He's going to land outside the city. I don't think he's going to be able to stop."

"Then let's go meet the hero," Myukuru said with a cheeky grin.

"Right," Vivi said, her voice beginning to reflect the exhaustion she felt.

* * *

Luffy didn't give Crocodile any chance to recover from his first blow, running up to the Warlord and launching a kick right into his face and knocking him back into the wall. While Luffy and Crocodile began their third bout, Naruto went over to Matatabi.

"Hey, you OK," he said as he gently shook her.

"It will take more than a simple strike to take me out of a fight," Matatabi said as she was roused, pulling herself up. She looked around the crumbling room and at the downed All-Sunday.

"Naruto," Matatabi said, "Ms. All-Sunday and I formed an alliance."

"I figured as much," Naruto said as he knelt down over All-Sunday. The wound to her shoulder was still bleeding, but the woman still clung to consciousness.

"You don't need to worry about your boss," Naruto said, using a kunai to cut the bottom of her coat. He took the cut fabric and used it to dress her wound.

"You should worry about yourselves," All-Sunday said weakly, "Just let me die here. The last 20 years have amounted to nothing for me."

"Shut up, would ya" Naruto said, "You should save your strength. If you want to die, you can hand yourself over to the Marines when we get out of here. I'm tired of people dying when I can save them."

All-Sunday quieted down as Naruto finished patching her wound. Naruto turned to Matatabi as he finished, "OK, Matatabi, you take these two out of here. I'll wait for Luffy to finish up with Crocodile."

Matatabi was about to argue, when Cobra voiced his own option, "No. I'm staying."

Before Naruto or Matatabi could counter the king, he continued, "That man is the one my daughter has entrusted our home to. I'm no fighter, but I can't abandon the one she has put her trust and hope into."

"Alright," Naruto said, his forehead protector glowing slightly before he pointed at Cobra, "But I'm not leaving you unprotected."

Cobra glanced down at at his arm and saw the leaf symbol glowing upon his wrist. At that moment, a chunk of the crypt's ceiling fall down. Before anyone could dodge, Leaf's Protection manifested around Cobra and batted away the debris.

"I see what you mean," the king said, stunned by the suddenness of the spirit's appearance.

Deeper in the chamber, Luffy ducked under Crocodile's hook and fired off a Gum Gum Pistol right into the man's face.

"How are you hitting me," Crocodile spat, blood running down his face. He eyes narrowed as he saw the blood on Luffy's fists. "So that's it. Blood. You're using blood."

"Of course," Luffy said, breathing a bit heavier, "Blood works just was well as water against you."

Luffy then sprang at Crocodile, aiming to slam his foot, like his fists coated in blood, into the Warlord. Crocodile was quick enough to evade the attack, leaving Luffy to crash into the wall.

"I was to quick to write you off as some kid playing pirate," Crocodile said as he gripped his hook, "You've managed to survive me twice now. So I'll treat you as a real pirate." He removed the golden hook, revealing another hook, this one steel and covered in holes.

"So you have a hook under the first hook," Luffy said, slightly confused, "So what?"

"Oh, it's not just a hook," Crocodile said with a twisted grin, "It's a poisoned hook."

He shook the hook, letting a drop of the violet poison drop to the ground. It landed with a plop and fumes began to raise from the puddle.

"This is the endgame," Crocodile continued, "In a fight between pirates, there is no fair and unfair. There's only who lives and who dies. I'm not sure if my bomb will make enough of an impact from where I've aimed it to bring this chamber down on us, but either way, this ends here and now."

Luffy launched an attack, one Crocodile deftly dodged and retaliated by bringing down his hook towards Luffy's arm. Luffy quickly pulled his arm back, barely avoiding the hook's tip. Then the rubber man shot at Crocodile, intent on closing the distance between the two of them.

"Gum Gum," Luffy called out, shooting his arm back as he neared Crocodile, "Bu…."

Luffy stopped short when Crocodile moved to intercept his fist with an open palm. He stopped his Bullet with his foot and twisted away from Crocodile's dehydrating hand. The Warlord brought his hook in, aiming to stab Luffy while his balance was off.

Luffy shot an arm back towards the crumbling wall and pulled himself away from Crocodile. Unfortunately, the hook gazed Luffy's leg as he retreated.

Crocodile smiled as he saw the smeared blood on tip of his hook. He was about to gloat but Luffy launched himself at the Warlord. Crocodile grit his teeth as he weaved around the falling debris, hook ready to deliver more poison into Luffy's body.

The two pirates weaved around each other and the falling crypt, trying to find an opening to exploit. Then Luffy lept over a large rock and delivered a sharp kick to Crocodile's face. At the same moment, Crocodile swung his hook, cutting through Luffy's shoulder.

The two combatants pulled back, Luffy grabbing his shoulder and Crocodile nursing his jaw.

"And that's that," Crocodile said, "Even if you can come back from being stabbed, left for dead in the desert and dried up, it's over. That poison will run through your body shortly and it'll be all over for you."

"You still don't get it," Luffy said, "Vivi's still fighting. And she'll keep fighting even if it means her death."

"And now you're dying because of her," Crocodile said, "As I said before, you would have been better off not having friends that'll weigh you down."

"You're still not getting it," Luffy shouted, "Because I'm fighting for her, so she won't have to die. That's why I'm still fight. Why my crew's still fighting. And if I die, then that's that."

Luffy took a step, but fell to his knee, his hand covering his wounded shoulder.

"Ha ha ha," Crocodile laughed, "See. All bark and no bite. Now you should just lie down. The bomb will eliminate the Rebels in a few moments and then all I'll have to do is mop up the rest of your crew and the king. They should be easy to deal with."

He began to walk away when a fist shot out and hit his with a heavy impact, sending him once again into the wall. Luffy stood on shaky feet and he held himself in a combat stance.

"I'm going to be King of the Pirates," Luffy declared after taking a deep breath, "And I'm not done."

Crocodile snarled and launched himself at Luffy, "You just don't get it, do you? Boasts like that just show how naive you are. Those dreams are nothing but empty air!"

Crocodile swung his hook at Luffy's head, intent on piercing him. Right as Crocodile's attack neared him, Luffy jumped up and brought his foot down onto the bulbous back end of the prosthetic, slamming it down onto the hard stone floor. The hook snapped and Luffy shot a fist back at Crocodile's face, landing square against his nose.

"I'm also going to be the one to surpass you," Luffy added as he pivoted to deliver a heel to Crocodile's neck, cartwheeling the Warlord into a wall.

' _How is he still fighting,'_ Crocodile thought as he picked himself up, rage boiling over, ' _That scorpion venom should have killed him by now.'_

Crocodile flexed his left wrist and a blade emerged from his prosthetic. He lunged at Luffy, snarling, " You're nothing but some punk from nowhere! Just who do you think I am, you runt?"

"I don't care about stuff like that," Luffy shouted back, ducking Crocodile's stab, "I'm going to surpass you!"

Luffy kicked Crocodile right in the abdomen, sending the Warlord flying up until he struck the crypt's ceiling. Crocodile glared down at Luffy and sent a sandstorm down at him. Luffy bore the attack and began to inflate himself, twisting as he did. He released his expanded lungs worth of air downward and rocketed up at Crocodile in a corkscrew spin.

"Gum Gum," Luffy shouted, rapidly punching upward, "Storm!"

"Desert Spada," Crocodile countered, summoning four sand blades and launching then down at Luffy.

Luffy's rapid fire punches hit the sand blades, and shattered them with ease. They broke through and slammed into Crocodile, a ceaseless barrage of blood dampened punches that slowly began to push the Warlord through the ceiling and into the solid earth above.

Each punch bore more than just Luffy's raw force. It carried Vivi's pain and hope, the trials of his crew in reaching Alabasta, and Luffy's own boundless will, which seems to strike at his very spirit as much as it beat his body. All those things pushed Crocodile up through the bedrock and with a mighty crash, broke through the streets of the city above, launching Crocodile into the air above Alubarna.

Luffy fell back down towards the ground, but was plucked from the air by Naruto, the ninja leaping across the debris, employing Blazing Spiral to clear a path as needed.

"Alright," Naruto said as he landed back with Matatabi, Cobra and All-Sunday, "Let's get out of this deathtrap."

* * *

Things moved quickly after Crocodile crashed down onto Alubarna's streets. Firstly, the rain long kept from the sandy country began to fall. Not just in the capital, but across the whole island. Tashigi and her Marine Unit, who had been searching for the Straw Hats, Nico Robin and Crocodile after they had came to, quickly arrested Crocodile, citing the crimes they had uncovered, naming his possession and use of Dance Powder.

Outside the city, Igaram, having survived Ms. All-Sunday's attack on his boat, had delivered a witness to Baroque Works deceptions to the Rebel Army. The boy's testimony had further quieted the Rebel's rage at King Cobra. Tensions fell further when Cobra himself went out to speak with the Rebels, meeting with Koza, Vivi and Pell along the way after conferring with them via the Straw Hats' Transponder Snails.

As for the pirate crew, Cobra instructed Chaka, the second of Alabasta's head guards, who had been heading the army, to spirit the Straw Hats into the palace so they could rest, hidden away from the Marines. Which for most of the crew, meant immediately collapsing into sleep, the long day's worth of fighting finally catching up to them.

Luffy of course was sleeping off the three battles he had with Crocodile, and all the wounds he had gained in those fights. Zoro and Sanji likewise slept off their wounds, while Usopp, Chopper and Nami were simply exhausted from the day of fighting and running. Myukuru claimed to not be tired, even as she slumped over in a chair she had plopped down into and soon joined the rest in sleep.

Only Naruto and Matatabi remained fully awake, and while Matatabi was content to lounge about the chamber they had been set up in, Naruto made his way out of the Palace and made his way to the roof. By now, the rain had lighten to a light drizzle and night had fallen. Naruto relished the cool air and settled into his usual meditative pose.

A few moments later, his senses became aware of the city's occupants. Naruto let the feelings of relief and joy wash over him like the cool air did across his body. There was a sense of peace across the whole city, and Naruto bet that had he tried this the night before, he would have felt tension and fear.

Naruto was so immersed by Alubarna's emotions, he didn't notice as Myukuru drew up to him. She waved a hand in front of his closed eyes, and when she got no reaction, she leaned over next to his ear.

"Hey, Whiskers," she said in a not overly loud voice. Still the sudden noise shocked Naruto out of his mediation and he flailed away from Myukuru on reflex.

"Oi," he shouted at her as she bent over in a fit of laughter, "That's not funny. You're lucky I didn't throw a kunai or summon Spiral."

"Guess your Observation isn't as great as I though it was," she managed to wheeze out. Naruto noticed how she said 'observation', like it was something in particular. And for a brief moment, he felt the same frustration from her as he felt as they fled Rainbase.

He push aside a stray thought about why he could sense her now and not when she approached him and spoke up, "Hey, Myukuru. Can I ask you something?"

She stopped laughing and tilted her head, "Sure. What's up?"

"Back when we were fleeing Rainbase, when you told us about that Haki think. You seemed kinda, tense, about it. Like it was something personal or something," Naruto said, "If it's not something you want to talk about, I get that. Back in Konoha I couldn't sue the Clone Jutsu to save my life and everyone could use it, and…."

"You've got river mouth again, Whiskers," Myukuru said softly as she sat down next to him, "Before I answer, let me ask my own question. How long have you been able to sense things about people, like when you knew Swirly was heading back from Rainbase?"

Naruto frowned a bit, but quickly answered, "Back home I could only do it after I leaned Sage Mode and mastered Kurama's chakra. But I guess I always had it after I ended up here. I was picking up things without realizing it for a little while."

"That's what I thought," Myukuru said, "Remember when I said there were types of Haki." After Naruto nodded, she continued, "Well one's call Observation Haki and that's what you've been using, or at lease some aspect of it, I guess."

"What do you mean, some aspect of it," Naruto asked, curiosity filling his eyes.

"Well you haven't been able to predict anyone's attacks, right?"

"Um no, nothing like that," Naruto said, "I've just been able to sort feel people, like their emotions and stuff. You're saying I could predict the future and stuff."

Myukuru stifled a laugh, and shook her head, "If you manage to see the future, I'll eat Captain's hat. But you could learn to tell what sort of move someone's going to make when they decide to make it. But I think you're still a ways of from there."

Naruto was about to argue, but given how she was able to sneak up on him, when he was actively sensing other people, he guesses she was right. Instead he asked, "I guess you can't use Haki, right? And you want to."

"Yeah," Myukuru said in a depressed voice, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her, "Every strong person in my family has at lease one form of Haki, and the best have both Observation and Armament. And in the New World, if you don't have them, or some sort of ability, you're more of a liability than anything else. So most people just kinda wrote me off."

Naruto didn't need to sense her emotions to know what she felt like.

"But you know," she continued, a smile breaking on her face, "Look at me now. I just helped save a whole kingdom from one of the Warlords. How many times can someone say that?"

"That's right," Naruto said, a smile of his own mirroring Myukuru's, "By the time we make it to that New World place, you'll be someone they won't recognize, Believe it!"

"Thanks for the pep talk, Whiskers," Myukuru said, her smile dwarfed by the surge of happiness Naruto felt well up within her, "But we really should head in. I doubt Doc'll like having to treat us if we get sick along having to patch up Captain and the others."

"You've got a point," Naruto said, pulling himself up. He offered a hand to Myukuru and she hauled herself up. The pair retreated inside, still conversing, "Thought I don't think I've ever been sick."

"Really?"

"Benefits of having a massive fox sealed in my gut, I guess. I did die for a while though."

"Now that's BS."

"No really. Here's how it happened….."

* * *

 **And Cut. Hooray, Alabasta has been saved. On to the next adventure. Let me know what you think of my resolutions. Next chapter, partings are such sweet sorrows, or are they?**

 **See you then.**


	38. Arrivederci Alabasta

**Hello, everyone, to chapter 38. Thanks for the reviews, and a special thanks to Guest Reviewer Shadow for being the 300th review. Anyway, on with the show!**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Chapter 38: Arrivederci Alabasta

It wouldn't be until the third day after the battle that Luffy would wake up, immediately asking food. After learning he had missed three days worth of meals, which for him added up to fifteen, he immediately demanded the food he added to the deal before they went after Crocodile. He was obliged when Igaram's wife Terracotta, who looked oddly similar to her husband, entered with food, along with Cobra, Igaram, Pell and Chaka.

What followed was, for the Straw Hats, a somewhat normal meal. Which meant trying to eat before Luffy could shovel all the food down his gullet. It didn't take long before the meal dissolved into chaos, with Luffy, fully ballooned up, Usopp and Chopper dancing upon the table. By then, everyone had given into the joyous atmosphere and laughed at their antics.

* * *

"Wow, this place is awesome," Usopp gawked as the males of the crew, Cobra and Igaram entered the Palace's bath.

"Yes it is," Cobra admitted, "It is a treat to use outside the rainy season, but I believe the circumstances call for its use."

Luffy and Usopp paid the king no mind as they ran about the bath, enjoying the various features, while Sanji was more interested in where the woman's bath was.

"You fiend," Igaram rebuked the cook when he asked, "As if I'd tell you that! The Princess is over there."

"Well that's a nice change of pace," Naruto noted as he washed his arms, "Most of the old guys I've known have been perverts."

No sooner had he said that, did the king point out that the woman's bath was on the other side of the bath's wall, and everyone besides him and Zoro clambered up and peeked over the wall.

Naruto smacked his forehead, "Why am I always surrounded by perverts?"

"Happiness Punch," Nami's voice came from the other side of the bath, and the peeking men were sent back to the ground, blood dripping from their noses, "That'll be 10,000 Beri a piece."

"Well, at least that's better than what Pervy Sage would have gotten," Naruto mused as the felled men regained their composure.

On the other side of the wall, Nami sighed as she leaned back in the large pool of perfectly hot water, eyes closed as she indulged the luxury.

"You truly do not have any shame, do you," Matatabi asked as she carefully cleaned her fur.

"That's a bit rich from you, Sensei," Myukuru pointed put as she swam to the edge of the pool, "You didn't have a stitch of clothing on when I met you and you didn't really care."

"Clothes were less of a need at the time," Matatabi replied.

Nami opened her eyes and looked at Myukuru and Matatabi. The glance the three shared spoke of a past conversation, and then Nami turned to Vivi.

"After this, we're having a meeting," she informed the princess, "With Luffy awake, we need to plan our escape. The Marines aren't just going to sit and wait for us move. The longer we wait, the more likely they'll find the Merry."

"Oh," Vivi said, her face pensive, "Yes, that makes sense."

While she soaked, Vivi couldn't help but to recall a conversation she hand with Naruto a day ago.

 _Flashback_

With having two public fights with a Marine Captain in a last few days, it made sense that Naruto was forced to remain safely hidden in the Palace. Which after two days, even with good company, began to gnaw at his nerves.

Sanji and Usopp had gone out into the city to buy supplies, while Nami had raided the Palace's library of oceanography, meteorology and cartography books. Zoro, Matatabi and Myukuru picked up their training regiment, with the crew's first swordsman intent on mastering his new found skill in cutting iron and passing his expertise on while Chopper was still tending Luffy's wounds and mixing medicine.

Naruto tried to use this free time to write, but after jotting down the summery of events, he found he couldn't work the details into anything more. After staring at the page blankly for a while, Naruto threw his pen down and started to pace.

"Man," he said aloud, running a hand through his hair, "I didn't think it'd be this hard to write. How did Pervy Sage get over writer's block?"

He stopped his pacing when the memory came to him, "Oh yeah, he went peeping. Not doing that."

Even as he said that, the part of his mind that was more like Jiraiya's than he would like to admit, couldn't help but to postulate what Myukuru would look like in a swimsuit. Or less.

He shook those thoughts out of his mind, lest he fall down the same path as his late mentor.

"OK, maybe a walk will help," Naruto said and he left the room he had found himself in and wandered the halls of the Palace. His footsteps eventually brought him to the large room the crew was staying in, empty save for the still recovering Luffy, a Chopper engrossed in mixing new medicine, and a worry worn Vivi holding vigil over the downed captain.

"How's he doing," Naruto said, grabbing Vivi's attention.

"Better," Vivi reported, looking down at Luffy, "His fever's finally broken."

"Great," Naruto replied with a smile, "He'll be up in no time. And he'll probably be hungry enough to eat everything in the Palace. Better let your dad know to stock up."

Vivi cracked a small smile herself, but it didn't reach her eyes. Naruto, unable to help himself, reached his senses out towards her, feeling her strain and guilt over Luffy's situation, but something else was plaguing her emotions.

' _Why does Vivi feel like she's_ _being pulled in two,'_ Naruto wondered as he studied her emotions, ' _We_ _won,_ _everyone's on the mend and we saved the country…._ _'_

His thoughts trailed off as what was eating Vivi up became clear to him.

' _She doesn't want to stop sailing with us,'_ Naruto thought, _'But she just saved her home and doesn't want to leave it._ _'_

"Hey, Vivi," Naruto said, "How are you handling things?"

Vivi shot Naruto a tired smile, "I'm fine. A bit tired, I suppose, but it's the least I could do."

"And what about when we decide to ship out," Naruto added, causing Vivi to stiffen.

"I thought so," Naruto said with a sigh, "Look, Vivi, do you want to keep sailing with us?"

Tears began to fall from Vivi's eyes, tears born of frustration. "Yes," she sniffed out, "I do, but I can't just abandon Alabasta. It was hard enough to leave to infiltrate Baroque Works, but I always knew I was doing for Alabasta. And now that I'm home and everything turned out alright, I don't know what I want to do!"

"You know what I think," Naruto said, drawing Vivi's attention back to him, "I think you're someone who loves their home more than anyone I've ever met. But you also care for your friends just as much. And that's why it hurts to have to chose between the two. So, I think, what you have to ask yourself is, which is the one I can choose that'll hurt the least."

"What," Vivi sniffled out, "do you think I should do, Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head, "I can't answer that for you. If I did, I think there's always be a part of you that would wonder if you made the choice yourself, or if I'd been the one to make it for you. You have to follow your own heart."

Before Vivi could answer him in any way, Chopper interrupted, "Naruto! I didn't see you come in!"

Naruto smiled at Vivi and turned to the young deer, "Hey Chopper. Came around to see if you and Vivi were hungry. Want some lunch?"

The crew's doctor nodded enthusiastically and Naruto shot Vivi a glance.

"Yes," Vivi spoke up, evidence of her inner turmoil absent from her features and voice, "I think some lunch is in order."

"I'll go see if Sanji's back," Naruto said, "And if he isn't, I'm sure the cooks here could whip us up something tasty."

 _End Flashback_

Vivi remained silent as she soaked. She still hadn't sorted out her heart, and time was running out.

Before long the crew was back in their room and Nami brought up her thoughts.

"We need to leave tonight," the navigator said.

"Tonight," Chopper asked, "Why?"

"We're all up and recovered, right," Nami said, drawing a nod from everyone, "And we've got all the supplies we need," Sanji and Usopp nodded, "Then there's nothing stopping us."

"Plus, the Marines aren't just going to play nice and wait us out," Sanji pointed out.

"It is only a matter of time until they try something to pressure the king into giving us up," Matatabi reasoned, "Some political pressure the World Government could bring to bear."

"What do you think Luffy," Usopp asked.

Luffy was silent for a moment, then nodded.

"We'll leave, right after we get some more of that Alabastan cooking!"

Nami conked him in the head with her Clima-Tact, "No we need to leave right away."

Vivi was about to speak up, when a knock sounded on the chamber door. A palace servant entered, carrying a Transponder Snail, claiming that a friend of theirs named Bon was calling. When Sanji picked up the call, it became evident that Bon was shot for Bon Clay.

After a short back and forth, Bon Clay revealed that he had commandeered the Going Merry and was waiting for them up the Sandora River. The crew knew they had no choice but to meet with the former Baroque Works agent and began to gather their supplies.

It was then that Vivi asked the same question she had asked Naruto the day before. And an ultimatum was set in place.

"At noon tomorrow," Nami said, "We'll sail past the eastern port. If you decide to come with us, be there and we'll pick you up."

Vivi nodded, and the crew began to escape from the Palace, naturally using the window and repelling down a rope. Naruto studied Vivi's face before he left the room. He could still feel the burden upon her, but something seemed to have shifted since their talk. She had her answer, she just needed to summon the courage to follow her choice.

* * *

The crew sped across the desert on the backs of the Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad under the cover of dark and reached where the Merry was moored. Sunrise was still a few hours away.

"It's great to see you all again," Bon Clay exclaimed from the gangplank, thought the crew were far more focused on loading up the ship than paying him any mind.

"Hey," the Okama shouted, "is this anyway to treat a friend!?"

"Friend," Luffy said, "We're not your friends. You tricked us!"

"I did not know you were against Baroque Works at the time," Bon Clay said, recalling their brief interaction out at sea, "Not that it matters any longer. Baroque Works is a thing of the past."

"Well if you're not an enemy," Luffy asked, "Why'd you take our ship?"

"Do you have any idea what would have happened if I didn't spirit away your ship," the former Mr. 2 asked Luffy.

Nami answered for him, "The Marines would probably have seized her."

"No 'probably' about it, sister," Bon Clay said, "The Marines have the whole country on lock down. They would not hesitate to sink this pretty little ship. I had to protect the vessel of my friends!"

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were moved by the Okama's words and deeds and dropped what cargo they were carrying to dance about with their former enemy. Even with the three of them otherwise occupied, the Merry was quickly loaded and set off, trailed by Bon Clay's own swan-like ship, crewed by his loyal men.

Elsewhere in the country, a Marine issued his report to his superior, an updated on the hunt for the Straw Hats.

"We've tracked their ship to the upper reaches of the Sandora River."

Marine Captain "Iron Cage" Hina gave one last look at the dossier on her desk. A complied list of the Straw Hats, their known numbers, fighting strength, ship ordinance, everything she needed to know to be able to catch them, or sink them.

Atop the dossier were three wanted posters:

" **Conjuror" Uzumaki Naruto. Reward: 54,000,000 Beri**

" **Pirate Hunter" Roronoa Zoro. Reward: 65,000,000 Beri**

" **Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy. Reward: 103,000,000 Beri**

"Alright," Hina said, "Prepare for battle."

* * *

It didn't take long for the Marines to find the two escaping ships and even less time before they began to open fire, surroudning the two ships in a square formation, two ships on each side. Luffy had immediately jumped up, ready to bounce back the oncoming cannon fire, but had to change his tactics when instead of iron balls flying through the air, it was large iron spears.

The first salvo mainly missed with only one of the spears impacting the Merry. And subsequent attacks volleys looked to be more accurate.

"Why can't they be firing cannon balls," Luffy whined as the Marine ships began to box them in.

"I know," Myukuru added, "This is a pain!"

Chopper, who was below deck patching the holes ripped in the hull, poked his head up, "I don't know how many of these spears we can take!"

"It's like they knew that Luffy could deflect cannon balls," Nami yelled, panic pitching her voice high.

"Ahh, what are we going to do," Usopp screamed, his cool long gone as he returned fire with their cannon, actually hitting one of the Marine ships and setting it alight.

"Alright Usopp," Luffy cheered, "Keep firing that way!"

Naruto grit his teeth as he launched Blazing Spiral out to knock down one of the approaching spears. Sanji, Zoro and Bon Clay were likewise doing the same around, while Luffy, Myukuru and Matatabi covered the opposite side of the ship.

"We can't keep this up," he muttered, "If we can take out the ships on one side we could make a break for it, but having to block these attacks doesn't give us a lot of time to sail."

Naruto tried to think of an out, wiping some sweat off his forehead.

"That's it," Naruto exclaimed, "I've got an idea. Leaf's Protection!"

Naruto slammed his hand onto the deck, in a fashion similar to the Summoning Jutsu. He focused his power into Merry, after all, it was something he wanted to protect, just as much as anyone sailing on her. For a brief moment, everything went quiet and still as Naruto felt both Leaf's Protection begin to take form above the ship and Merry herself.

At first Naruto felt their ship like he had Elumalu, a reflection of the people that called her home, with some amount of awareness of it's situation. But there was something more, closer to that of a person than object. The ability to grow, to act.

Naruto also felt, something like pain, from the impacts of the spears and a flash of sadness at being unable to ferry her occupants to safety. Those sensations faded away as Leaf's Protection flared to life, and Naruto was beset by strain greater than he'd felt from any time he'd summoned either spirit.

But, with Leaf's Protection, towering nearly as high as the mast, standing guard, Naruto snarled, "I've got the spears! Clear us a path and let's get out of here!"

The crew, frozen for a moment in shock, spurred to life by Naruto's order. With a few more cannon shots, two of the Marine ships were felled, giving them an escape route.

While the crews hurried the ships towards the opening, Naruto maintained Leaf's Protection, it's bo staff snapping back and forth to knock away the iron spears. He was beginning to pant, his body feeling like he'd joined Rock Lee on one of his crazy training challenges. For a moment, his concentration slipped and Leaf's Protection missed on the spears.

It slammed into the spirit, and pierced through its armor near the shoulder. Pain lanced through Naruto, centered around where the spirit had been hit and between that and the exaggerated size the ship scaled spirit was, Naruto began to lose his focus.

Another spear got through the spirit's guard and stabbed into it's side. That pushed Naruto beyond his limit and Leaf's Protection faded away. The spears lodged in the spirit began to fall, but were knocked back into the sea by Sanji and Zoro. Naruto gave them a weak thumbs up before everything faded to black. Right before he lost consciousness, a wave of sadness washed over him. A feeling he thought came from Merry herself.

Naruto woke with a gasp and shot to his feet. A flash of pain shot through his body and his balance faltered, but Myukuru was quick to hold him up.

"Easy there, Whiskers," she said, her breath only slightly winded, "Ships safe."

Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself, then asked, "How long have I been out?"

"Not that long," Myukuru responded, "Less than an hour."

"And the Marines?"

Myukuru frowned, "We got out of there formation, but they wouldn't stop coming. So, Bon Clay lead them away. He and his men sacrificed themselves for us."

Naruto remained silent for a moment, mourning those who threw away there chance to escape for them. Then he asked, "How close are we to the rendezvous?"

"Nearly there," Nami said as she overheard Naruto's question, "But I don't see Vivi there."

Naruto looked out over towards Alabasta's coast. Then he frowned as a familiar voice echoed across the water.

"Can you guys hear that," he said, catching everyone's attention.

They all quieted down, and sure enough Vivi's voice was being carried over the water.

"Yeah, I hear Vivi," Luffy exclaimed, "But I don't see her."

"Maybe she's broadcasting from Alubarna," Sanji supplied, his voice a bit melancholic, "From that coming of age ceremony I heard some of the palace staff talking about. She's not coming."

"No," Luffy countered, "She'll be here. We're waiting!"

On one wanted Vivi to not join then, so they heeded their captain's request. Vivi's speech continued, an explanation of where she had vanished to, and the people who helped her. It was vague enough to not implicate her in piracy, but anyone who knew the truth about her journey knew who she was speaking of.

Vivi's speech seemed to near its end, and no sign of her appeared on the coast.

"I guess she's not coming," Chopper said despondently.

"I said we're waiting," Luffy said, his voice firm.

Usopp screamed, "The Marines are coming back!"

"Shit," Zoro swore, "Luffy, we're out of time! We have to go!"

The Going Merry turned, putting the sandy country to her aft, when a voice called out over the water, "Everyone!"

The crew froze. This time, Vivi's voice sounded closer, and they all ran to the back of the ship.

"There she is," Luffy shouted, pointing at the shore, where Vivi, dressed in a flowing dress, stood with Carue, "Told you she'd come. Let's get Merry turned around!"

"I've come to say goodbye," Vivi said, immediately dampening the crew's mood.

"What," Luffy exclaimed, "Why…."

Naruto put his hand on Luffy's shoulder, silencing him, "Let her talk, Luffy. She has her reasons."

"I, can't come with you," Vivi said, her voice heard across the kingdom, "But I want to thank you for everything until now! I'd love to go on another adventure, but I can't because I love my country too much! That's why I can't come!"

"But, we'll still be friends, right!?"

"Of courc…" Luffy tried to shout back, but Nami clamped a hand over his mouth.

"We can't answer her," Nami hissed at him, "What'll happen to her if the Marines find out she helped us. It'll be bad for her, and her dad."

"Then we'll have to say goodbye in our own way," Luffy said, his right hand removing the bandage from his left arm. The rest of the crew followed suit, and bore the mark they had devised to prove who they were, in case Bon Clay had ever tried to impersonate one of them. The mark that tied them together and symbolized their friendship.

Vivi gasped from the shore when she saw everyone lift their left arm, tears falling from her eyes. Each Straw Hat bore the X proudly, a silent goodbye and affirmation of their friendship. Among them, only two were different; Myukuru took the X motif up a notch, crossing her arms over her head, and Matatabi's white X stood distinctly against her blue and black fur.

Vivi and Carue mimicked them, and watched until the Merry became to small to see, thankfully outrunning the Marine ships that tried to sink the vessel.

Vivi then dried her eyes, and lifted herself into Carue's saddle.

"Alright Carue," Vivi said, her voice full of determination, "Let's go home. Back to Alubarna!"

The princess and duck sped across Alabasta's desert terrain, unaware that her words had spurred the citizens of her home into action. All around, in every town and city, the people were moved to rebuild their nearly destroyed land into something greater than before. And they knew their future was a bright one with Vivi as their eventual leader.

* * *

 **And Alabasta comes to a close. And Naruto's got a bounty and an epithet. And I do have some notes on bounties and why Luffy's and Zoro's are a bit more than canon.**

 **Luffy and Zoro got a bounty bump, because of both Naruto's bounty, and the increased crew size. Because of the overall higher threat level of Straw Hats have(at least to the knowledge of the Marines) they issued a slightly higher bounty for Zoro and Luffy. This may affect further bounties, but I feel at a certain point, the higher level bounties will level off.**

 **Also, we're taking a little detour off the Log Pose, as the Straw Hats are moving into uneasy seas, unknowingly with an uninvented guest. Thought, I am sad to say, it might take me a bit longer to write the next chapters with his detour. I hope to keep up my once a week release schedule, but no plan survives contact with the enemy. Or writer's block.**

 **I'll see you when I see you. Bye!**


	39. Uncertain Seas

**Hello, I'm back! Sorry for the wait. Between working on this arc's outline, helping my brother move, and Easter throwing both work and personal schedule into the blender, I've been a bit swamped. But here we are, Chapter 39.**

 **Thanks again to everyone who's reviews and added my humble story to their Fav/Follow lists. Much appreciated. But now, on with the show!**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Chapter 39: Uncertain Seas

"We miss her!"

It had been a few hours after the Straw Hats had parted ways with Vivi and fled from the Marines. With the wind at their back, they had handily evaded the pursuing ships and were now alone in the vast sea. And with no pressing danger and Merry in no risk of sinking, the crew was forced to come to terms with the fact that Vivi wasn't sailing with them anymore.

Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Sanji and Chopper sat despondently along the ship's upper railing, their arms dangling lifelessly between the bars. Not far from them, Naruto and Myukuru sat with their backs against the wall, both less depressed then the others, but still missing their friend.

Matatabi, reading the mood, choose to remain silent. Zoro, however, was not so considerate.

"If you guys wanted her to come, you could have just kidnapped her."

"That's a barbaric idea," Chopper said, aghast.

"Can you sink any lower," Nami added, disgust in her voice.

"Moss for brains," Sanji muttered.

"Three swords," Luffy contributed.

"Pointing out his fighting style isn't an insult Luffy," Usopp said.

"Four swords," Luffy corrected.

"Whatever," Zoro said, ignoring the insults, "Cry as much as you want. Just be ready in case anything happens."

No sooner had the words left Zoro's mouth, did the cabin door swing open and a female voice spoke.

"Ah, I see we've managed to escape. Well done."

For a moment, no one reacted to the extra voice, even Zoro just gave a simple reply of "Yeah" before he, and the rest of the crew, realized they had a guest on board.

Nico Robin strode out on to the deck, while the crew either freaked out, swooned or began to draw their weapons.

"Oh, it's you," Luffy said, seemingly uncaring that their former enemy, "What are you doing here?"

"And when did you get on our ship," Nami demanded, shaking her Clima-Tact at the dark haired woman.

"Please stop pointing those weapons at me," Robin said, knocking both Nami's and Zoro's weapons from their hands using her own extra ones, "And I've been here for a while. I did take a shower, and did a little reading. And I believe I've borrowed some of your clothes. I hope you don't mind."

She said all this while calmly setting up a deck chair, then turned and leveled her gaze at Luffy, Naruto and Matatabi.

"As for why I'm here," she continued, sitting down on her chair, "I haven't forgotten what you did to me, Uzumaki Naruto."

"What did you idiot do to this fine lady," Sanji raged as he tried to kick Naruto.

"What are you talking about," Naruto spoke up, evading Sanji's kicks, "All we did was get you out of that crypt."

"Ah, that is exactly what I am talking about," the enigmatic woman responded, "I was ready to die, but you tended my wounds, and pulled me from the collapsing crypt."

"Like I said back there," Naruto retorted, now dodging Sanji's attempts to hug him, his attitude changing after hearing he saved the woman sitting on their deck, "I wasn't just going to let you die in front of me. Plus you had the antidote to Crocodile's poison. I wasn't just going to let you die after you helped Luffy."

At the mention of the ship's captain, Nico Robin turned to the man, "Monkey D. Luffy, you're the captain, correct?"

"Yeah," Luffy said.

"Then, as Captain, are you responsible for your crew's actions?"

Luffy tilted his head, "I guess I am. Why?"

"Then you'll have to take responsibility for this," Robin smiled, "and let me join your crew."

"What," was the predictable cry from most of the crew.

"I was truly ready to die," Robin said, her voice taking a melancholic tone, "My dream was all but dead, but you made me live. I don't have anywhere else to go, so let me stay on this ship."

"Oh, OK," Luffy said.

"What," Nami shouted, "Luffy, wait a minuet…."

"It's fine, guys," Luffy said, "She's not a bad guy."

"I concur with the captain," Matatabi interjected before anyone could argue with Luffy, "But I do have one question for our newest crew mate: was I correct in my line of thought?"

Nico Robin smiled as she regarded the Mink, "Yes, your hypothesis was correct. I was hoping that you would stop Crocodile."

"See," Luffy said with a smile, "Not a bad guy. She can join."

Luffy's words had an air of finality to them, and the crew knew he wouldn't listen to any more arguments. So they had to accept their former enemy as their new crew mate.

* * *

"You getting anything on our newest friend, Whiskers," Myukuru asked Naruto as the pair watched the woman entertain Luffy Chopper and Usopp with her Flower Flower powers. She, like the rest of the crew, had changed out of her Alabastan attire and now wore a light blue tank top with a pair of forest green shorts.

"Only what I've felt before from her," Naruto said with a shrug, "I don't thing she's going to turn on us, or anything, but I can't get a deeper read on her. Don't know if she's just hard to get a grasp on, or I don't know enough about her to fully understand her feelings."

Myukuru nodded, "I guess that makes sense. Your Observation's still kinda off, huh?"

Naruto shrugged, "I guess. Sometimes I can feel emotions without having to really focus, but most of the time I have to meditate to really begin to sense things."

Myukuru hummed as an idea popper into her head, "I just thought of something that might help you get a handle of your Observation. You game?"

"Sure," Naruto replied, cracking his neck.

"OK," Myukuru said, "Meet me on the aft deck. I've got to grab something first."

While Myukuru went to retrieve whatever she went to get and Naruto went to the aft deck, Matatabi walked up to Zoro, who had distanced himself from the rest of the crew and kept a wary eye on Robin.

"You obviously disagree with Luffy about Robin," she said to her fellow swordsman.

"She was the second in command of a criminal organization and she admitted her specialty is assassinations," Zoro said, "Plus she was playing us against Crocodile. It's going to take a lot for me to fully trust her. But Luffy's decision is what it is. She's a member of this crew and I'll respect Luffy's call."

Matatabi nodded, "A good stance to take, I suppose. She may not be the best person, or made the best decisions in her life, but who are we to judge?"

"Ouch," Naruto's voice rang out, catching everyone's attention, "What the hell was that for!?"

The crew were quick to head towards the aft deck as saw a blindfolded Naruto rubbing his head while Myukuru stood nearby, her sheathed sword in hand.

"Oh, hey guys," Myukuru said, as if the current situation wasn't anything out of the norm, "Me and Whiskers are just doing a little training."

"Training, my ass," Naruto grumbled, "At least Sage Gramps only used a stick. Couldn't ya use something less heavy?"

"Nope. Gotta be something with real weight behind it," Myukuru said, her eyes drifting over to Luffy, Chopper and Usopp, "Hey, you guys want to help?"

"Hey," Naruto shouted, pulling up his blindfold when he heard Luffy, Chopper and Usopp agree to help, "You didn't say anything about this being four on one!"

"Oh suck it up," Myukuru taunted cheekily, "This really is supposed to be the best way to improve Haki."

"Haki," Usopp asked, "You mean that think you said could be used to fight Logias?"

"Well, that's one of the types," Myukuru said, "But Whiskers here's got the other type. Observation Haki does what it says, let's you sense people even if you can't see 'em, predict attacks, that sort of stuff."

"That sounds so cool," Luffy exclaimed, "How do I use this Haki thing?"

Myukuru shrugged, her lips forming a sad smile, "It's not easy, Captain. Whiskers here is lucky to just have it naturally. Or I guess because he's from some other dimension."

"Hey," Naruto interjected, "I worked hard for Sage and Nine Tails Mode."

"Then working to get your Observation under control shouldn't be an issue," Myukuru taunted playfully, "Let's get back to work."

Naruto sighed and recovered his eyes as Myukuru explained the training to the others. He took a breath and worked to calm himself. A moment later he began to feel his friends. Their emotions, mainly from Luffy, Chopper and Usopp, were a mix of playfulness and mischief, like they were playing a prank on him. Myukuru's were more serious, which he attributed to her frustration in lacking Haki.

Beyond their emotions Naruto felt what he surmised was the equivalent to feeling someone's chakra signature; a unique sensation that separated one person from another. He couldn't put into words just what he felt from someone, much like he couldn't identify every ingredient in a dish of ramen, but knew each variety at one taste. He imagined each as a human shaped blob, but by focusing solely one one, it began to resolve into an identifiable silhouette.

Once Naruto had a good grasp of the sensations around him, he lifted his hand and shot Myukuru a thumbs up. The signal given, the quartet began to circle around him. Naruto followed each, but to him, everyone was more or less a blob. A good way to know where someone was, but not effective in knowing if they were ready to attack.

Naruto grunted as Usopp shot something into his shoulder. A light tap from Myukuru's sword rapped against his leg and Luffy poked the back of his head. They were starting off light, but that was the point. Naruto continued to get pelted by weak attacks as he tried to feel when they planed to launch them.

' _Come on, Uzumaki,'_ he thought as another of Usopp's pellets struck him in the hand, ' _There has to be something in their feelings or presence to let me know when the_ _y're_ _attacking.'_

The attacks continued, slowing growing in intensity and frequency, and still Naruto couldn't feeling anything like Myukuru describe. No premonition of action, no flash of intuition, nothing. Frustration began to buildup and as it did, the clarity of Naruto's Observation began to fade.

One presence became harder to differentiate from the next and emotions dulled until they were undetectable. Naruto grip his teeth as he tried to regain his focus, even as more blows impacted against him.

He let out a growl as everything began to go dark, his Haki slipping away. Naruto made one last attempt to regain his focus, going in turn to identify where everyone was. Thus his focus was turned towards Myukuru was he heard the telltale sound of something cutting through the air.

Naruto brought up his hand in time to catch her blade, the action causing his friends to stop.

"Yes," Myukuru cheered with elation, "I knew this would work!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble," Naruto said, releasing Myukuru's sword and pulling up the blindfold, "But I couldn't sense anything more than I usually could. I just heard your attack coming."

Myukuru's face fell, "Oh. Damn it, I thought we had something there. Up for one more go, Whiskers?"

"Sure," Naruto said, "Just me a second to get into the zone."

Myukuru nodded and drew the others into a huddle to discuss changes to their strategy. Naruto slipped the blindfold back over his eyes and, after taking a deep breath, began to calm and focus his mind. A moment latter, the presence of his friends flared to life against his perception. He held that state for a few seconds, taking the time to fully commit everyone's aura to memory.

Just as he was finished with his preparation and was about to signal to the others to begin, a massive presence slammed into him from below. He reflexively snapped his head downwards as the presence swam under the Merry.

' _Is that a Sea King,'_ Naruto thought, ready to alert the others of the possible danger, when something about whatever swam under them struck him as familiar. He honed onto its presence and to his mind's eye its aura began to take shape.

A shape that was reminiscent of a massive turtle, with three tails trailing behind it, though unlike his friends on the ship, it looked more worn, its edges tattered.

Naruto's eyes snapped opened and he ripped off his blindfold as he ran to the starboard side of the ship. He peered into the vast blue of the sea in vain, no sign of anything beneath the waves.

"Usopp," he called back to the sniper, who bore a stunned look, shared by most of the crew, "I need you to see if you can see anything out this way."

"OK," the marksman replied, "But what am I looking for anyway? And more importantly, what's up with you?"

"I sensed something," Naruto said, his eyes seeking out Matatabi, "I think it's Isobu."

"Isobu," Luffy questioned, "What's an Isobu? And can we eat it?"

"My brother," Matatabi said softly, "Naruto, are you sure?"

"What are the odds that we'd run into another three tailed giant turtle," Naruto replied with a smile.

"I'm sorry," Robin said, confusion evident in her voice, "But it seems I'm missing so something here."

"Oh, right," Myukuru said, "Guess we haven't had time to catch you up. You might want to sit down, it's a doozy of a story."

While Myukuru filled Robin in on Naruto and Matatabi's unique background, the rest of the crew tried to spot the giant turtle.

"I thought your siblings would look more like you and that tanuki we ran into on Little Garden," Nami said to Matatabi.

"His name is Shukaku," Matatabi said as she pondered over Isobu's possible retention of his original form, "I suppose since there are sea monsters and the like in this world, Isobu was not forced to change like myself and Shukaku were."

"See anything, Usopp," Naruto asked.

"Not yet," Usopp replied, adjusting his goggles, "You sure this Isubo went this way?"

"It's Isobu," Naruto corrected, "And yeah, he swam this way. I'm sure of it."

Usopp hummed as he continued his search. He pushed his goggles to their limit and saw something on the horizon.

"I've got something," he said, "It's a ship!"

Nami slid up next to Usopp with a pair of binoculars, "What sort of ship is it? Marine, Pirate?"

"I don't think it's either," Usopp said as he did his best to hone in on the ship's flag.

"It could be a merchant vessel," Robin said as she joined back with the rest of the crew, "Though if it is, it's taking a high risk."

"What do ya mean," Luffy asked.

"I'm not surprised you haven't heard of the recent increase in Sea King activity," the archaeologist said, "The Marines were keen on keeping that information quiet."

No sooner had Robin explained how dangerous the waters around them were, when the ship to their starboard was rocked by sudden waves. Then, it was impaled by the gray spike that shot out of the water, similar spikes emerging around it.

The Straw Hats watched horrified as the ship was pushed into the air as a massive turtle broke the surface, its three spiny tails splashing down behind it.

"Isobu, what are you doing," Matatabi said, her voice of stunned whisper. Of all her siblings, Isobu was the most calm and docile, preferring to hide rather that fight.

'There's got to be a reason he's attacking that ship," Naruto tried to reassure her, "Usopp, is that ship doing anything to him?"

"Are you kidding me," Usopp shouted, "What could a ship that size do to something like that?"

"Just look, alright," Naruto shot back, his voice heated. "Please," he added, his voice taking on a more desperate tone, "Just please."

Usopp stuttered for a moment, but relented and peered over to see if anything had provoked the monster turtle. His eyes swept from the impaled ship down to Isobu's shell.

"Hey," Usopp said, "There's something on the turtle's back! It looks like some kind of bunker on the right side of the shell!"

Nami trained her binoculars to the spot Usopp indicated, "He's right. And it looks like something's coming out of it. It's like someone built a submarine on his shell."

"Then they are the reason Isobu is attack that ship," Matatabi said, her voice tight with restrained anger. She turned towards Luffy, "Captain, can we…."

"Of course we're going over there," Luffy interrupted her, "Chopper, turn the ship. We're going to meet the giant turtle!"

Chopper looked less than enthused about sailing right into danger, but followed Luffy's order, turning the rudder to adjust course. Zoro and Sanji were directed by Nami to adjust the sails to maximize their speed. The rest of crew readied themselves for possible battle in their own way, leaving Naruto and Matatabi to stand near the bow, eyes never leaving Isobu.

"Naruto," Matatabi said, "Did you feel anything about Isobu when he passed us?"

"No," Naruto said with a frown, "I was too focused on feeling presence over sensing emotions, but…."

"But," Matatabi repeated.

Naruto shrugged, "He felt, off. When I saw Myukuru's or the others auras, they were solid, ya know. But Isobu's was kinda tattered. I don't know what that means, but I don't think it's a good thing."

Matatabi's fist tightened and her lips curled into a snarl, "I fear he is being controlled. Off all of us, Isobu is the one who least deserves that fate."

Naruto put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. We're not going to let him be used like that. We'll take out those guys on his back and figure out what's going on."

"Thank you, Naruto," Matatabi said.

"Hey, it's not just me," Naruto replied, "We're all here to help."

Matatabi nodded, "I know, and for that I am grateful."

The pair fell silent as they sailed towards Isobu, both resolute on helping the great turtle.

* * *

A figure stepped out of the submarine bolted to the shell of his ride, his features obscured by the diving suit he wore.

"All right boys," his voice crackled form the speaker worked into the suit's mask, "Let's get to work."

He twisted a knob on his wrist, and other hatches opened up on the affixed vessel. With bellowing cries, the ship's occupants rushed out, the daylight revealing them to be armored orangutans, each wearing a respirator attached to a series of tanks connected to the their backs.

Their leader watched as they swiftly made their way to the ship he had directed their turtle mount to beach on its shell.

"You have been a godsend, my shelled friend," he said softly as his animal forces engaged with the defenders of the ship, "A bit of a pain to outfit, certainly, but the rewards have been well worth the cost. I can see our partnership lasting for many years. Gya-haha-haha!"

* * *

 **Well, looks like things are about to become interesting. Ain't no rest for the Straw Hats it seems, not when a friend and brother is in danger. But will they make it to Isobu before his passengers decide to go? Tune in next time to find out.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, and drop a review if you feel inclined.**

 **See ya later!**


	40. Course Set

**Hello, hello. Here we are with 40. Thanks for the reviews and likes. On with the show.**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Chapter 40: Course Set

The masked man watched as his forces assailed the beached ship. He had to give them credit for being able to mount a defense after being impaled and shot into the air, not that his forces were hard pressed to fight them. They did have the natural advantage in strength and speed, but it was his own additions that would win the day.

Already he could heard the telltale sounds of his gas grenades detonating on the ship. In a moment, most of the vessel was cloaked in blue smoke. He couldn't see, but he knew that everyone on that ship would shortly be incapacitated, leaving his forces unhindered as they plundered the ship.

He twisted his wrist, eyeing the watch embedded in the underside of his gauntlet.

"Hmmm, running a little slow today," he mused, "Perhaps there were some strong fighters on that ship. Still, they should be dealt with by now."

A few moments later, several figures jumped down from the still obscured ship. His armored apes landed with dull thuds, each hauling the cargo they had been instructed to collect. As they approached, he quickly counted the spoils.

"Very good," he praised his men as they filed into the cargo pod, depositing the pilfered goods within, "That'll do nicely. Pack it in boys."

He turned to re-enter his command pod, when he caught sight of something.

"Oh," he said, his speaker crackling, "A pirate ship? Headed straight for us? Gya-haha-haha, do they think they can take us? I hope they're packing some goods for us to…."

A chime rang out from within his control pod. He quickly glanced at his watch as he hastened to his console, eyes snapping from the timepiece to the gauges around him.

"Damn," he cursed as he twisted a few knobs, "Burned through this mix faster than I anticipated. Looks like I'll have to leave those alone." He flipped a switch, engaging the speaker system, "We're diving. Strap in."

His orders given, he slammed the hatch shut. A moment later, the great turtle began to submerge.

* * *

"Shit," Naruto cursed as Isobu began to sink under the waves, "They're getting away!"

Even with a favorable wind, they were still too far away to reach the giant turtle before it would be completely hidden by the water.

"We need to go faster," Matatabi said, her voice hard as steel, "We cannot let them get away! Nami, can you make a stronger wind?"

"The Clima-Tact doesn't work that way," the navigator shot back, "Even if I could make a wind strong enough, it'd take time to set up."

Matatabi bit back a curse, errant sparks of Electro shooting from her fur, as she paced about, eyes never leaving the diminishing form of her brother.

"I've never seen Mata-Sensei so on edge," Myukuru commented to Nami, "She's usually so calm."

Nami frowned, watching Matatabi with worried eyes, "She's scared. About her brother. I can almost see Nojiko doing the same thing."

"Nojiko?"

"My sister," Nami clarified, her hand moving to touch her tattoo, "It's a long story, but I had to do stuff that I know made her go crazy with worry. I can see her pacing back at home just like that."

"It's more than that," Naruto said as he drew up to them, "Someone's using Isobu, I'm sure of it. And that brings back bad memories."

Myukuru's face fell as she recalled what Matatabi had told her back when they had met. "Yeah," she said, "I can see that."

"Bad memories," Nami said, her tone inquisitive.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "I guess it's not really my say, it's kinda personal."

Nami nodded, eyes flashing back to Matatabi as Isobu's form fully sank into the sea, the ship caught on his shell spike splinting as it was pulled off.

"Hey," Usopp's voice sounded from the crow's nest, "I see people in the water!"

"Must be the sailors from the ship," Zoro commented.

"I only see two," Sanji added, "Hey, Usopp, do you see anyone else?"

"No I don't. I just see those two and the wrecked ship," he reported, his face growing paler, "Do you think whoever was on that Isobu killed them all?"

"Only one way to find out," Sanji said, "Oi, Moss head, help me haul them up."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on it, you Shitty Cook," Zoro said.

The pair traded barbs as they threw down a length of rope to the two survivors. One of the men, a heavily muscled man with shaved head, appeared to be unconscious, and the other, a skinny youth with a mop of brown hair looked, barely awake, missing the rope a few times before he managed to take hold of it, wrapping it around his hand to increase the hold.

The bickering pair pulled them up with no problem, and the castaways flopped onto the deck.

"Thanks," the conscious man wheezed out, eyes drooping, "Didn't think I could hold out much longer."

"Oi, Chopper," Sanji called out, "You've got patients!"

* * *

While Chopper attended the two recused men, Naruto watched the water where Isobu had been. The wreckage of the ship was still bobbing in the waves, but had begun to disperse. The ship itself, or rather its largest piece, had already sank under the water. And, Naruto assumed, with people on board.

And now, they were just sitting there, with no way to know where to go. Naruto glanced over at Matatabi, who was growing more restless, though she was trying to hide it.

' _How are we suppose to track someone who can travel under water?'_

Naruto had only one answer to that question. He folded himself into a meditative pose, and focused his Haki. It took a moment longer than usual, something he attributed to the situation and the emotions he had to wrangle.

The sensation of his friends burned into life and Naruto pushed them aside before he could get distracted by their emotions. He directed his senses away from the Merry and into the sea. He felt a number of fish and other water dwelling, all with presence weaker than those on the ship.

He push his awareness as far as he could, searching for any sign of Isobu's passing. Nothing came to him. He let out a breath as he opened his eyes. He turned to see Matatabi approaching.

"Anything," she asked, her tone tense.

Naruto reluctantly shook his head, "Nothing. He's too far away for me to sense."

"Can your ability find him," she asked, fear now bleeding into her voice.

"I can try," Naruto said, "But I don't have anything that links me to him."

"You mean like the rope," Matatabi said, pointing at Naruto's wrist.

"Yeah," Naruto replied, "I can only sense you guys at a distance because all the ropes were once one."

"Once one, huh," Matatabi said, "Then perhaps, you can use me to find Isobu."

"Wait," Naruto frowned, "You think because you guys were all the Ten Tails, then…."

"It fits your example with the rope," Matatabi reasoned, "My connection with my brothers and sister runs deeper than flesh and blood. We were all once one being, one spirit. If any power could link us, it would be yours."

"No pressure then," Naruto said, gesturing for Matatabi to sit next to him. Once she was seated, Naruto lifted his right arm, his fist closed, Matatabi mirroring his action, their knuckles meeting.

"OK, now I think we'll need to focus entirely on Isobu. Any memory, every memory," Naruto said.

Matatabi nodded and closed her eyes, remembering even the smallest thing about her brother. Naruto followed her, pulling up his own memories, shorter and less in number as they may be, they couldn't hurt. Then he invoked his power.

An aura of translucent pale yellow flared into life around Naruto. It wrapped around him and flowed down his right arm. It seemed to pause for a second as it came in contact with Matatabi's flesh, then flowed up her arm.

Once the spectral aura formed around the Mink, it fluttered for a moment, before its color shifted, from yellow to deep blue, a shade lighter than her fur. Bits of yellow and blue swirled where the two met, flowing back and forth.

Naruto was only vaguely aware of how his power was interacting with Matatabi to the outside observer. In his mind however, he could feel her memories of Isobu mix with his power. He only caught glimpses of the younger and small Tailed Beasts, but he sensed the weight of those memories. Matatabi's emotions, both the one she had when they were made and her fond sentiment now regarding them.

Naruto took hold of them and imagined them like a chain, linking the two Tailed Beasts together. He tired to follow that chain, back to the memories that Isobu held of those moments. When he touched that chain, he became aware of another presence beyond Matatabi's.

Isobu's aura flared to life in his mind's eye, just as it had when he had swam under the ship. Naruto focused on the tattered spirit, noting how compared to Matatabi's. Hers held a vibrancy, a sense of life and movement; his felt flat, lifeless, and transparent.

Naruto delved into Isobu's spirit, hoping to find something that indicated his location. Instead, Naruto only felt Isobu's muted emotions. He tried to push deeper, looking for anything that could guide them. Then, something else brushed against his senses.

It was faint, fainter than even Isobu's dull spirit, and seemed to flow around the giant turtle's spirit like a cloying fog. And it felt like a person.

"Hey, Naruto, what are you doing?"

Luffy's sudden voice broke Naruto's focus and his eyes snapped open, giving him a close up of his captain's face. He flinched back, breaking his connection with Matatabi, both their auras fading away.

"Oh, come on Captain," Myukuru said, palming her face, "Whiskers and Sensei were doing something important."

Luffy twisted his head back and forth between them, "All I saw was them lighting up."

"Not everyone's powers are as straight forwards as yours are," Nami chided, "They were trying to find Matatabi's brother."

That got Luffy to adopt a more serious face, "Did you find him?"

"No," Naruto reported, catching the slight drop in Matatabi's shoulders, "But I we were able to make a link to him."

"We did," Matatabi asked, her voice carrying a lint of happiness.

"Guess I'm the only one who could sense anything, huh," Naruto said, shrugging, "Yeah, felt him loud and clear. And I'm more certain he's being controlled. I sensed someone else."

"But we still do not know where he is," Matatabi said, deflating slightly, "What good is it if we cannot set a course to save him?"

"'Set a course', that's it," Naruto shouted, springing up and turning to Nami, "Nami, do you still have your compass?"

"The compass," Nami repeated, "Um, yeah it's somewhere. But why do you need it? It doesn't work in the Grand Line, remember?"

"It can't get us to any island," Naruto said with a toothy grin, "But what if I could get it to point to Isobu instead?"

"Can you do that," Myukuru asked.

"Not sure," Naruto admitted, "But _we_ won't know unless we try. When I set up the rope tracker, I focused on make the rope pieces want to lead back to the main bit of rope. I think I can do something like that."

It took Nami only a few minuets for Nami to find the compass, its needle still spinning uselessly in the Grand Line's magnetic fields. Naruto took it from Nami and settled back into his meditative pose. He held the compass in his left while he and Matatabi resumed their fist bump.

They underwent the same steps as before and soon Naruto was once again surrounded by Isobu's faded aura. This time he brought his left hand and let it press into the phantom Three Tails.

"OK Isobu," he muttered, not sure if any part of the great turtle could hear him, "I'm going to borrow some of your spirit. Me and Matatabi are looking for you."

The spirit seemed, for a moment, to grow more solid, its color deepening into opacity. It was in that moment that a surge of power pressed into his left hand. Naruto glanced down at his hand, when a blob of greenish-blue energy sat, slowing taking on the shape of the compass.

Naruto opened his eyes as he canceled his powers. He smirked when he saw the compass. The needle was frozen in place by a coating of green-blue energy. He tossed it at Nami.

"How's that for a heading," he said triumphantly.

* * *

Once Nami was sure the compass wasn't going to suddenly revert to being useless, she ordered the crew to adjust course. Once they were under way, Matatabi made her way to the bow. Now that they were on their way, anxiety began to eat at her. There was nothing else to do but wait until they caught up with Isobu. And that waiting was beginning to wear on her.

"Hey," Nami said as she approached, "You holding up OK?"

"I am not sure how I am suppose to respond," Matatabi said, "Is this the part where I am to spill my inner most feelings?"

Nami's lip quirked up, "Was that a joke?"

"An attempt, I suppose," Matatabi said, her own lip forming a slight smirk, "I recall that Naruto would pull pranks to lighten his mood when he was younger. I figured it would not hurt to try."

They were silent for a moment, before Nami spoke up, "Back before I met Luffy, I was forced to work for the man that killed my mother and terrorized my hometown. Luffy kicked his ass, so I know were going to save your brother."

Matatabi sighed, and turned to look at the navigator with a small smile, "Thank you. You really do not know how much of a rarity it is to have someone help me."

"Do, you want to talk about it," Nami said, "Naruto said you had some bad memories. I mean, we don't need to talk about them, but, you know…."

"No it is alright," Matatabi said, calming Nami down, "I suppose I never thought to gain closure about those days. I have not really told anyone about it."

"Not even Myukuru," Nami asked, "She seemed to know."

"I told a, summarized, version of things. Enough for her to get the idea, but lack details. And before you say something, I want to, what is the saying, 'get this off my chest'. My thoughts are muddled, and if we are to save Isobu, I want a clear head."

"Alright," Nami said, "But, to make things fair, I'll tell you my story. Deal."

Matatabi smiled, "Deal."

* * *

Within the men's quarters, the shaved head castaways woke up with a start, lurching off the floor. His fellow, already awake, snapped to his side.

"Easy there, Captain Vel," the brown haired man said, "We're safe. Well sort of."

"Sort of," Vel responded, his voice carrying a gruff tone of authority, "What's the situation, Lieutenant?"

The man snapped to attention, saluting his commanding officer, "Sir! We are currently aboard a pirate ship, and appear to be the only survivors of the attack."

"Pirates," Captain Vel muttered, rubbing his head, "Of all the luck. Any notable ones? I'd rather make this mission have some good outcome."

"Sorry, sir, but I don't recognize any of them. Though it has been some time since last check in, so they may have been issued a bounty in that time. Also, our mission may not be a failure yet."

The Captain quirked an eyebrow, "How so, Marks."

"Sir," Marks said, "I heard them adjust course a short while ago. They're somehow tracking the beast that sank our ship."

Captain Vel frowned and weighted his options. With an exhaled sigh, he said, "Looks like we're going ride this ship for a while longer than. We have men to avenge, and completing the mission and bringing in these pirates will be killing two birds with one stone."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

 **Well, more trouble on the horizon it seems. Never a dull moment on the Going Merry. Looks like this event just became a three-way conflict. Place your bets!**

 **Again thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their alerts. On the subject of reviews, I'd like to know how you guys feel about how I'm witting the inter-character interactions. I'll take all criticisms and suggestions.**

 **On that note, next time: Time to save a brother. But with foes both ahead and behind, who's to know what'll happen?**

 **See ya next time.**


	41. Landfall at Dusk

**Hey guys, long time no see. Sorry things got a little, well, messy for a bit and I lost my mojo. But it's back now and I hope to keep pumping out a chapter per week. So without further ado, Chapter 41. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Chapter 41:Landfall at Dusk

"Oh, you're both awake," a voice from above drew the attention of the two undercover Marines.

"Is that, a tanuki," Marks said, stunned by Chopper's sudden appearance as he dropped down into the room.

"I'm a reindeer, not a tanuki," Chopper shouted indignantly, "And more importantly, both you should be laying down. I still haven't worked out what exactly you were exposed to, so take it easy. Doctor's orders."

"You're a doctor," Vel said, hid tone incredulous.

"Yes I'm a doctor," Chopper said, pulling out a stethoscope to emphasize the point, "And, like I said, I don't know what you were exposed to, so you need to not exert yourselves."

Marks, taking a diplomatic approach, slipped into one of the hammocks. Vel, in contrast, made a statement by shifting into a more ridged stance.

"I said," Chopper said, walking towards Vel, "Take it easy!"

Chopper shifted into his Heavy Point. Between the sudden change in the doctor's physique, and his abrupt change in strength, Vel was easily pushed back into the couch he was resting on.

"Zoan type, huh," he remarked as Chopper shifted back to his usual form.

"Yeah," Chopper replied, taking his stethoscope and listening to Vel's heartbeat, "Looks like everything working fine, but I want you to take it easy."

Vel nodded, "So you don't have any clue what we were exposed to?"

"No," Chopper admitted, "All I've been able to work out is it seems to be an organic sedative, but it doesn't match up with anything I've seen or studied."

"Ah don't beat yourself up," Marks chimed in, "It's good enough that you're taking care of us, Doc."

"Saying something like that won't make me happy," Chopper gushed as he swayed happily under the praise. He reined himself in before adding, "At least there doesn't seem to be any side effects. That's good. All in all, I'd give you a clean bill of health."

Above them, a stern voice filtered down through the deck, "Usopp, see anything yet?"

Whatever the reply was set off a number of hurried footsteps. Vel cocked an eyebrow and asked, "What's going on up there?"

"Oh," Chopper said, "We must have found where they went."

"You're really tracking that monster turtle," Marks remarked, surprise evident in his voice, "How? It went under the waves."

"Naruto's tracking them," Chopper replied, a bit absentmindedly as he packed up his medical tools, "His Devil Fruit ability lets him makes connections to things."

He hoped over to the mast and began to climb the pegs, pausing only long enough to order them to remain resting. Once he closed the hatch, Marks couldn't help but to let out a short laugh.

"Well, I've never met more friendly pirate."

Vel grunted as he hauled himself of the couch and jumped onto the nearby table in a crouched position. He pressed his hand to the piece of furniture and was elevated as the table began to stretch towards the ceiling. The elongated table stopped and Vel pressed his head to the planks above him, focusing on the movements from the deck.

A few moments later he lifted his hand of the table and it began to shrink back to its normal form.

"Sounds like they're getting ready to disembark," Vel said as he got off the table, "We'll wait until they do, then we'll slip away, check the ship for any supplies or Transponder Snails and see which group comes out on top."

"Sir," Marks said, his tone questioning.

Vel sighed, "We're outnumbered, under-supplied, and in unknown, hostile territory. Our best option is to wait this conflict out and take action when only one side remains. Even if these guys saved us, they're still operating outside of the law. If they win, we'll give them the option to surrender peacefully. If not, be ready to fight."

"Yes sir," Marks replied, resigned to do his duty as a Marine.

* * *

The island the compass pointed to wasn't large, seeming smaller than Little Garden. The somewhat crescent shaped island was covered in forests, with a large, industrial looking complex sitting on the shoreline near the furthest end of the island, casting long shadows over the island as the sun began to set.

"We should head towards the far side of the island," Matatabi calmly stated. Her chat with Nami earlier had helped to focus her mind and allowed her to properly analyze the situation. "Our best option is to remain as hidden as possible until we make our move to free Isobu."

"Agreed," Nami replied, shouting orders to the rest of the crew to head for the obscured coast. Once the Merry was on the right heading, the navigator turned to Matatabi.

"So, what's the plan," she asked.

Matatabi frowned as she leveled her gaze at the island. She turned over all the information, working out a plan of attack.

"Usopp," she said as she turned to the sniper, "When you saw the attack on the merchant ship, those apes you reported were the only ones that engaged the sailors, correct?"

Usopp nodded as he rubbed his chin, "Yeah, the boss stayed by the structures on the shell while the apes did all the work."

Matatabi turned to Robin, "And what do you think of what I presume is his base of operation?"

"It's in a horrible state," the archaeologist supplied, "I'd say it used to be a Marine base, but was abandoned at least ten years ago. I wonder of those apes killed whoever was stationed here?"

"It'd be easy to pull off an ambush from the forest," Naruto supplied.

"Yes it would be," Matatabi mused, "I believe I have an idea."

* * *

Within the abandoned Marine base, down in the base's internal port, the sounds of rusty machinery rang through the empty corridors as the lone human inhabitant cobbled together another addition to his arsenal.

He had removed his helmet, his pale, thin face coated in sweat as he put the finishing touch on his latest upgrade to his sleep inducing grenades. He brushed back his stringy strands of his black hair from his brow as he survived his work.

"Perfect", he said, turning over the cylindrical device, "A faster deployment mechanism with a greater storage capacity. All there's left to do is fill it."

He slid open the storage compartment and prepared to fill it, when an alarm, distorted from age and disuse rang out.

"What," he shouted, a bit panicked as his head whipper around, "The alarm!? Someone's here?"

His eyes locked onto the slumbering from of the massive turtle resting in the port.

"Good, he's still unconscious," he muttered as he rushed over to where he had lain his equipment, "I don't have enough Sedatmone stored up to knock him out if he gets ornery."

He was about to slip on his gauntlet on when a ghostly knife cut through the air, knocking it from his grip. It clattered to the ground as its owner wheeled around towards where the intruders were.

"Looks like the plans working," Naruto said as he manifested another Phantom Kunai.

"It was nothing special," Matatabi replied, drawing her swords as she leveled her gaze on their quarry, "As I thought, our enemy is someone who needs to employ others to fight for him."

Said man grit his teeth at that assessment, painful memories of being dismissed as worthless flashed before him.

"Who they hell are you," he demeaned of them.

"We're the Straw Hat Pirates," Naruto said, "But more importantly," he pointed towards the water, "we're Isobu's friends and we're here to free him!"

No sooner had Naruto proclaimed their intentions did Matatabi rush forward, Electro arching from her blades. She was about to slash her brother's kidnapper when the man suddenly thrust his uncovered hand froward.

"Sedatmone," he exclaimed as a cloud of blue smoke shot out from his palm. Matatabi reflexively leaped back from the attack, narrowly avoiding the expanding cloud.

"A Devil Fruit ability," Matatabi said, "And it matches the color Usopp said the smoke used against those sailors was. Is this how you rendered them unconscious? Is this how you have subjugated my brother?"

"Brother," the man muttered, before casting his gaze back towards the water, towards the still unconscious Isobu. "You call him your brother? Whatever, I don't care why you're here. But I'll let you live long enough to regret coming here and challenging me, Luscher Karlson! Ragemone Mist!"

He again thrust his palm outward and released a wide wave of red smoke. Matatabi retreated from the expanding cloud while Naruto moved forward, fist alight with Blazing Spiral's flames.

"Let Isobu go," he shouted, "Maelstrom Fist!"

Naruto's ignited fist slammed into Karlson's abdomen, causing the man to cough up a spray of his red smoke. At such a close range Naruto was unable to avoid the mist and choked as it invaded his airway.

"Naruto," Matatabi called out, moving towards the blond's side. Her pace slowed when she noticed the cruel smirk on their opponent's face and she quickly pulled back when Naruto made a wild swing at her.

"What did you do to Naruto," Matatabi snarled at Karlson as she ducked another sloppy punch.

"That is the power of my Phero Phero Fruit," Karlson gloated, taking the opportunity to retrieve his gauntlet, "I can generation compounds that can induce certain behaviors in any animal, even humans. Right now, all your friend can think about is attacking. And you are the only target he can see."

' _That must mean Naruto doesn't see the user as something he needs to fight,'_ Matatabi thought as she danced away from Naruto's aggressive swings, ' _Still his attacks are unfocused and he is not using his Devil Fruit abilities._ _It must be like when I would overwhelm my jinchuriki with my chakra. It is overpowering Naruto's rational mind and bringing out the more primal parts.'_

"Is this how you control those apes you attack with," Matatabi asked, hopping to glean any insight she could about his powers.

"Of course it is," Karlson gloated, "With the right mixture of pheromones and a bit of training and I can make anything do what I want them to."

Matatabi was about to retort, but noticed Naruto had stopped moving. The blond squeezed his eyes as if he just got a severe headache and when he opened his eyes he looked around, confused.

"What the hell," he muttered, "When did I get over here? Matatabi, what….."

"Naruto, just stay away from him," the mink ordered, "He can do more than make people pass out."

Naruto pulled back and took a stance next to Matatabi, "Damn it. I hate Genjutsu," he cursed, "I didn't do anything messed up, right?"

"You tried to attack me, but his ability made to fight like a drunk. No finesse and no use of your abilities," Matatabi informed him, "And it seems his power has a time limit."

"Yes it does," Karlson admitted as he picked up his gauntlet, "If I don't maintain a constant supply, the effect wears off. Of course, with the right bit of equipment, that issue can be remedied."

"The attire of your apes," Matatabi said.

"A supply of carefully mixed pheromones along side a resilient armor," Karlson gloated, "A closed air system keeps them safe from my Sedatmone grenades and I can trigger different battle protocols via the right compounds. And I control it all with this gauntlet."

He twisted a series of knobs on the device. "Right now, I've just triggered the most aggressive battle formula I have. Right now, whatever forces you have fighting mine, assuming there were any left, are about to be torn limb from limb. And then my forces are set to come here. So you might want to say your prayers now. Gya-haha-haha!"

Instead of looking fearful, or enraged, both Naruto and Matatabi remained calm, though Naruto couldn't keep a wide grin from breaking upon his face.

"Before we meet our doom, I have a question to ask," Naruto said, "Can your monkeys kill a dinosaur?"

"What are you talking about," Karlson said, taken aback by the sheer lack of fear or anger from the pirate pair, "Dinosaur's are all dead!"

"Nah, there's a whole island of them, right after Whiskey Peak," Naruto said, "Anyway, I ask because our strongest swordsman and cook already could kill some really big ones. And I doubt our captain would let himself be outdone. And the rest of our crew ain't pushovers. Your apes are toasts."

"Shut up," Karlson shouted, "My troops will come running through those doors any second and you'll see first hand just what they can do!"

Moments past and no sign of the chemically directed apes left Karlson's boast to hang in empty air. Then Matatabi's ears flicked and she reached into her kimono and pulled out a Baby Transponder Snail.

"Robin, I take it everything on your end has gone well?"

Karlson watched, his expression slack as Robin's voice came from the Snail, "Yes, we heard everything our host was saying about his forces. Although Mr. Swordsman, Mr. Cook and the Captain were already overwhelming them before he triggered the gas. After didn't make that much of a difference anyway."

"Understood," Matatabi said, her tone betraying her satisfaction at her brother's tormentor being so handily defeated, "Proceed with the plan and rendezvous with Nami. We will not be much longer."

"That's not possible," Karlson said, his breath coming in pants, "There's no way my men could be so easily beat!"

"I guess this would be a bad time to say we've been holding back, huh," Naruto said, "Anyway I'll go and wake up Isobu."

Naruto sped forward, faster than before and was on Isobu's back before Karlson could react.

"What," he said gobsmacked, "No! I won't let you…."

He tried to trigger something with his gauntlet but Matatabi blurred next to him in an instant, bringing the back of her blade down on his arm. The Electro coated blade elicited a crack as his wrist snapped from the attack and the control gauntlet fell to the ground.

Matatabi nodded to Naruto as he settled into a meditative pose and began to glow with a yellow aura.

"I was ready to kill you," Matatabi said to Karlson as he cradled his broken wrist, "But doing so would only prove me to be the monster they thought me to be. So I will leave you with your life."

"Pity, huh" Karlson wheezed out, "I'm not out of this fight yet! Sedatmone…."

Matatabi delivered a swift, Electro enhanced kick to the man's ribs, sending him across the floor, blue smoke flowing harmlessly out of his mouth.

"Do not mistake my mercy as pity," Matatabi stated, "If I kill you, none of the other people dead at your hands will get closure. Nor will their families. So instead, our crew will contact the Marines and they will decide your fate."

"And you think I'll just let you waltz out of here," Karlson snarled, "I'm not don…."

He was cut of when a piece of jagged metal flew from the side of the room and cut deep into his throat. Matatabi turned, following the ridiculous length of metal back to a bald man she had only caught a glance at before.

"You are," she said as he retracted the bit of metal, "One of the men we saved. I can understand enacting vengeance…."

He held up his free hand, "It is on my name, as a Captain of the Marines that I enacted what Justice I saw fit for that man. He had committed sever crimes so his death was warranted."

"A Marine," Matatabi said, slipping into a defensive stance, "Then I take it the other is one as well?"

"Yes," Vel said, "And now I would hope you had the sense to surrender. I cannot turn a blind eye on pirates, especially those with a bounty, but I'd rather not have to kill the ones that saved my and my man. Surrender and I will put that in my report and recommended a lighter sentence."

"I have one question," Matatabi said, gesturing back at Isobu , "What will you do with him if we surrender, Captain…?"

"Vel," he responded, "and this beast is too dangerous to let roam free. Though I suppose some in the Scientific division might want to study it while it's still alive."

"Then this is my answer," Matatabi said before she moved to attack Vel, Electro flying, "Anyone who tries to hurt my family or friends will meet my blades!"

Vel moved back from the attack, his form vanishing for an instant before he appeared to Matatabi's left. He extended his improvised weapon and Matatabi barely deflected the attack, the jagged metal tearing her sleeve.

Vel retracted his makeshift weapon and eyed Matatabi with sad eyes.

"I'd hoped you'd be sensible," he said with a shake of his head, "But I see holding hope for pirates is pointless. Come!"

* * *

 **And Cut.** **As always, leave a review if your so inclined. Feedback will help keep me motivated. Until then, Goodbye.**


	42. Storm under the Full Moon

**Hello, my dear readers. As hoped, my writing juice did flow, and now I present to you Chapter 42. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Chapter 42: Storm under the Full Moon

Sparks flew as Matatabi's blades deflected Vel's lengthened blade. She shoved the extended piece of metal aside and rushed towards the Marine captain. Vel retracted his weapon and disappeared in a flash of motion, Matatabi's attack passing through the empty air a moment later.

"Ahlspiess," Vel called out as he reappeared behind Matatabi. His improvised weapon shot out as he thrust his arm forward, aiming for Matatabi's center.

Matatabi spun around, catching the attack with one of her blades. The momentum of the attack, however, was greater than she had estimated and her deflection can up short. She grunted in pain as the jagged bit of metal cut into her side.

"Will you surrender now," Vel said, pressing his still extended weapon into Matatabi's wound.

"No," Matatabi snarled, "I will not!"

Her defiant declaration was punctuated by a discharge of Electro, the current quickly running up the metal connecting pirate to Marine. Vel grunted in pain as the electric attack coursed through his arm, locking his muscles in place. Once the surge abated, his grip lessened and the makeshift weapon slipped from his burned hand. In an instant, it returned to its natural length, contracting back towards Vel.

Matatabi grimaced as it passed back through her wound and clattered to the ground.

"It seems he has to maintain physical contract with whatever he is affecting with his ability," Matatabi muttered as she staunched her wound. It was shallow, but her limited direct experience in wounds left her acting overly cautious.

"You've got a good eye and quick mind, I'll give you that," Vel said as he flexed his right hand. "You're spot on. My Exten Exten powers let me stretch things, but I have to keep touching it, or it'll go back to its normal dimensions."

"How forthcoming," Matatabi said, eyeing the Marine Captain warily. He had yet to pick up his weapon or reveal a second one. A flicker of yellow towards Isobu drew her attention to her brother's shelled back.

Naruto sat upon the vast spiky shell in his usual meditative pose, both palms pressed flat. His aura flared brilliantly as he employed his spiritual abilities to pull Isobu out of his chemically induced state. It was in that moment, where her attention was divided, did Vel make his move.

He swiftly pulled a bent pipe from his pocket and jammed it into the floor, while scooping up his fallen weapon. He gripped the bent part of the pipe like a handle with his good hand, one finger extending down the straight portion.

"Yari Bamboo," he called out, shoot upward as the pipe extended. As he ascended he extended his free arm, blood coated bit of metal held gingerly in his wounded hand, and took aim at Naruto.

"Basic rule of battle," he said dispassionately, "Eliminate an enemy before they can be become a threat. Barsha Decent!"

Matatabi was already in motion before Vel had risen more than a foot off the ground, but the distance between them meant the Marine had the chance to unleash his attack before she had the chance to interrupt him. She held her blades parallel to the floor, mimicking Zoro's Nigiri stance, a ball of Electro gathering between the blades.

"Ball Lightning- Crescent Hammer!"

Matatabi swung her blades at the pipe, striking it at a slight downward angle. Electro coursed up the pipe as Matatabi's strike ground against it, the cracked ground beneath it growing more damaged as the pipe began to tilt away from Vel's intended target.

Vel's attack missed Naruto as his position of upset, the jagged piece of metal passing harmlessly and unnoticed over his head. The Marine himself was unable to act as his body was wracked with electrical spasms, every muscle forcibly drawn tense at the Electro ravaged him.

Matatabi's Electro stopped flowing as she gave the final push needed to fully loose the pipe from the floor, the now numb Marine falling from his perch. Matatabi stumbled as the pipe reverted to its normal state once Vel lost contact, but quickly corrected her stance, ready to deliver the final blow.

She let out a muttered curse when she saw her opponent not falling towards her, but instead was held aloft by his bit of sharpened metal, extended so it pieced the nearest wall. The man was hanging by one hand while he took several ragged breathes.

"Damn, I miss my spears," he muttered as he calmed his breathing and eyed Matatabi. "If I had them this business wouldn't be such a pain. I can't take too many more of those electric attack. But it looks like she doesn't have any ranged attacks. I beat her in range, but she can easily counter by sending electricity back through any weapon I could use. I need to force an opening."

From his vantage point he could still all of the pods affixed to Isobu's shell, all of them sealed shut, save for one. He could make out the interior of the smallest pod, noting the number of knobs and levers. He frowned as he made his decision, the choice leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

He fished into his pocket and pulled out a nail. He held it between his fingers, the head pointed at Isobu and willed it to expand. It shot out and soared into the opened pod. A moment later, Isobu began to stir.

* * *

The moment Naruto focused on Isobu, everything about the outside world fell away. To Naruto, he was no longer seated upon the shell of the massive turtle, but instead was floating in an endless ocean. Before he had only touched Isobu's aura, the natural emanations of of spirit, but now, he was surrounded by it.

"I wonder if this'll happen to anyone I focus on like this," he mused, "Or if it's just 'cus Isobu's so much bigger than I am."

He pushed those thoughts away and began to link his spirit to Isobu's. Now that he had seen the man that was controlling the former beast of living chakra, Naruto could clearly make out the man's influence on the turtle. His pheromones, or rather, the spiritual projection of them seemed to swirl around and within Isobu's spirit, draining it of color just as the chemicals drained away Isobu's free will.

Naruto reached out to those cloying streams and tried to pull them away. Sadly, they remained, fed by the influx of more of the sedating pheromone. Naruto floated back and frowned in thought.

"I guess I can't just free Isobu while he's still being forced to breath in all that crap," Naruto bemoaned, "Matatabi should be turning that stuff off soon, then I can wake Isobu up."

He didn't wait long before the cloying, foreign spirit began to fade away. Naruto watched, unable to keep the wide smile off his face, as Isobu's aura become more alive. Then that smile faded as the aura began to churn like a stormy sea, as a different aura, began to flood into Isobu's. Naruto reached out and recoiled as a spike of pure aggression bubbled out of Isobu.

"That can't be good," Naruto said as he tried to reach Isobu through the rage, "I can't reach him. Crap, that bastard must have done something."

Naruto broke his connection to Isobu and his eyes snapped open. In that instant he was aware of Isobu's motion under him and was deafened by the noise his struggle was making. Naruto stumbled to his feet, eyes darting around as he searched for Matatabi.

"Naruto," the Mink called out, drawing his attention as she clashed with a man Naruto recognized as one of the men they had saved.

"Matatabi, what's going on," Naruto shouted over the cacophony.

She didn't get a chance to respond as Isobu let out a roar, still deafening even muffled by the breathing apparatus strapped to his face, and began to sink under the water.

"Crap," Naruto cursed water began to crest over the shell. He was about to risk a leap when he noticed the opened pod. He dashed for it, the water already soaking his feet. It rose quickly and as it did, Naruto's strength began to fade.

He jumped to cover the final few feet, landing with a roll inside the pod. He spun and swiftly shut the door, sealing it before the rushing water could flood the chamber. Naruto had only a moments reprieve before Isobu began to thrash about under water, sending him crashing into the walls and furnishings of the pod.

"Damn it, now he's pulling a Laboon," Naruto muttered as he braced himself between a wall and a console, "How the hell am I suppose to do anything if you keep thrashing around, Isobu?"

Isobu's thrashing knocked Naruto into the console, giving him a close up look of the meters, each set in pairs and labeled neatly.

"Sedatmone, Ragemone, Appeasemone," Naruto read out, "guess these are all the gases that guy can make. This has to be where he controls Isobu! So if I just do this…."

Naruto took hold of the knob under the meters labeled 'Ragemone' and twisted it to the left. Immediately, the gauge reporting the amount of gas being piped to Isobu dropped to zero. A moment later, Naruto had shut off all the gases. It was then he noticed one lever on the far left of the console, labeled 'Master Control', and it was in the on position.

"That's got to the main on/off switch," Naruto reasoned, though being called the master control made his guess the obvious one, "And it can't have been on when I tried to spirit link to Isobu, so how did it flipped?"

Naruto shook his head, "Gah, it doesn't matter. All I have to do is reach Isobu and get back to help Matatabi."

Naruto closed his eyes and retrained his focus on Isobu, ready to connect with him once he was free of Karlson's chemical concoctions. Without warning, Isobu shot upwards, knocking Naruto to the floor. He could hear the breaking of the ocean over Isobu's shell, the last light of day a burnt orange in the door's porthole.

Naruto was about to open the door, when he felt a spike of pure panic lance through Isobu, so powerful at Naruto's heart began to race. Then Isobu began to flail about, the panic growing.

Naruto quickly dove into Isobu's spirit, desperate for any clue as to why the former Tailed Beast was panicking. In a flash Naruto saw Isobu's aura, more alive than it had been but now a chaotic storm of his own making, no foreign substances or energies driving his actions.

And then Naruto felt the burning pain in his lungs, along with the instinctual need to breath, and what was happening became blindingly clear to him. He pulled himself back to reality and cast a frantic eye around the command pod for anything that indicated an oxygen supply.

There was none on the pheromone control console, but there was such a thing along the wall opposite it. Naruto twisted it all the way to the right as soon as he found it, but his relief was short lived. His face paled as he saw the gauge was reading nearly empty.

"There's no air in the tank," Naruto said, stumbling to the door, "And that gas mask was made to keep air out. I've got get it off him!"

Before he shoved the door open, a length of chain fell against his ankles. Naruto picked it up, and his eyes lit up as an idea formed. He shoved open the pod's door and rushed out, wrapping the chain around his right arm as he left the pod.

"OK, just like Mom," Naruto said as he channeled his spirit into the chain. He ran towards Isobu's head, miraculously keeping his footing as the shell heaved back and forth. As he neared the edge, Naruto jumped and launched a spectral chain from his right palm. The translucent yellow chain flew through the air and wrapped around one of the spikes that adorned Isobu's head.

Naruto felt the chain go taut and lit his left fist with Spiral's flames and he began to swing towards Isobu's mouth. And more importantly, to the metal contraption that had been bolted to the hard shell the covered his lower jaw. As Naruto drew closer, he could make out when he guessed the breathing device connected to the mounting and adjusted the chain to better his aim.

"Maelstrom Fist," Naruto called out as he slammed into the breathing mask. His swing enhanced blow dented the metal, a deformation that the rapid spinning of Spiral's ghostly flame deepened until it buckled, pulling away from the mounting.

Naruto was about to kick off and make another swing assisted strike when Isobu drew in a raspy breath, the sudden pull of air nearly sucking Naruto against the twisted metal.

The giant turtle took several long draws of breath, each less frantic than the last as Isobu calmed down from his near suffocation. Naruto pulled himself up, retracting the chain into his palm until he was level with Isobu's red eye.

"Uzumaki…. Naruto," the rough, but shy voice of Isobu reverberated over the empty ocean as he noticed the man pass in front of his eye, "Is that really you?"

Naruto smiled as he hung before Isobu's eye, "Hey Isobu, you feeling alright?"

"I, my head hurts," the turtle responded, "Everything's hazy. What happened?"

"A lot," Naruto said, "Look, we don't have a lot of time, Matatabi's fighting someone…."

"Matatabi's here," Isobu interrupted.

"Yeah and she needs our help," Naruto said, pulling himself atop Isobu's head. He placed a hand upon the hard shell, "We'll get all this crap of you, and our doctor will make sure you're in top shape, but we're going to have to do that after everyone's safely off that island."

"Island," Isobu asked, "What island?"

Naruto blinked in confusion and realized the crescent shaped island was not in sight. Slightly panicking, Naruto jumped up to Isobu's shell to check behind them. He let out a breath when he spied the island off to their left, a dark spot under the last light of day.

"Man, we really got far way," Naruto commented, "OK, Isobu, turn left and full speed ahead!"

"OK," Isobu said, tails slamming into the water as he turned and began to swim back. Naruto sat down upon the shell, watching as the sun dipped below the horizon.

"It'll be night by the time we get back," Naruto noted, twisting his head back east, where the moon was rising, "At least it's a full moon and clear, so we'll have light."

* * *

Matatabi growled in frustration as a nail pierced he arm and retreated before she could send a discharge of Electro through the bit of metal. Since the Marine had set off Isobu and her brother and Naruto had vanished under the water, he had been employing a hit and run strategy, using his larger makeshift spear to feint attacks, retracting it when Matatabi moved to block or deflect, only to use the smaller nail to pepper her with far faster attacks.

' _It seems the smaller the object, the faster he can extend and retract it,'_ Matatabi thought as she ran through all the information she had on the Marine Captain, ' _And he cautious about my Electro. These wounds are more annoying than crippling. Is his strategy to slowly wear me down? He has to know Captain Luffy and the others are coming._ _He can not expect to be able to fight all off us one at once._ _He must have something else in play._ _'_

Matatabi knew she had to finish him off quickly. She had to reunite with the crew, had to find Isobu and Naruto and make sure they were alright. She did not have time to wait for whatever trap Vel's had laid out was sprung. Her mismatched eyes swept through the port, looking for anything to tip the scales of battle back in her favor. She noted the number of mechanical parts strewn about the various work stations Karlson had set up, and the stacks of barrels along the wall behind Vel.

A plan coming together, Matatabi began to close the distance between her and the Marine, Electro sparking around her body to deter him from attacking. He retreated away, maintaining a safe distance from the Mink.

"Going for an attack," Vel commented, analyzing her moves "An aggressive move. And yet, you maintain a defense against any counter I may employ. Just what are you planning?"

Matatabi didn't respond and maintained her rush, adding in well timed thrusts and swings of her swords. Suddenly, her forward progress stopped and she bolted towards one of the stockpiles of scrap metal. She slipped one of her blades into one of the links of a length of chain and hauled it out, slipping the other blade along side it.

She resumed her charge at Vel, the chain trailing behind her, rattling as the several feet long length of chain bounced of the hard flooring. With a roar, she whipped the chain at Vel, arcs of Electro flying off it as the cut through the air.

Vel dodged to the side, safely allowing it the land behind him, rapping against something metal. He trained his eyes on his foe, ready to exploit any opening, but the gleam in her heterochromic eyes and the flash of her sharp teeth drawn into a fierce smile caused him to hesitate for a split second.

A second that Matatabi was ready to exploit.

With a shout of pure exhilaration, brilliant blue Electro surged from her body and flowed down her blades. It passed into the chain, arcing from link to link, and sped along the length. In an instant, the electrical attack reached the final link and spread to the numerous barrels the chain had landed on.

Barrels that all bore one common warning label: Flammable.

With a deafening roar and blinding flash, the barrels exploded. Matatabi jumped back the blast, eyes reflexively closing as the wave of heated air slammed into her. When she reopened them, Vel was nowhere to be seem in the now moon illuminated room. The blast had torn through the wall, leaving an opening several yards across.

"I did not expect the blast to be that potent," she said before breaking into a short coughing fit, "Or for it to kick up so much dust."

She shifted towards the charred opening, wary of the moonlight pouring through and kept her eyes open for any sign of Vel, be it him or his corpse. She shifted her blades to be ready if the Marine was still combat ready and frowned as she noticed the condition of her blades.

The extensive use of Electro had caused both blades to crack in several places. She gave each an experimental swing and noted that both now felt off.

"I suppose using so much Electro was bound to damage them," Matatabi reasoned, "I wonder if…."

Her musings were interrupted when she caught sight of Vel's primary weapon shooting out from behind a knocked over work station. She brought her blades up in defense, crossed over her torso and tried to surround herself in Electro. The feeble arc that formed around her faltered before the attack slammed into her.

The blow knocked her back through the opening and she crashed onto the dirt of the forest that surrounded the former Marine base. Vel followed her through the hole, retracting his weapon as he did.

"I have to admit," he said, his voice a bit ragged as he approached the downed Mink, "that was a sound strategy. If I didn't know the Shave technique, I'm sure I'd be dead. But it seems that maneuver took a lot of of you. I'll accept your surrender now. There's no point in extending this fight."

"No," Matatabi said, eyes focused on the moon above, "I have one more card to play. I just hope this is not a mistake."

Then her eyes began to change. Her pupils narrowed into slits and the green and yellow irises shifted to blood red. Electro began to shoot off her as her body began to glow with sliver radiance. Then, she let out bestial roar and the Electro discharge grew in intensity.

Vel retreated via Shave as the discharge reached its crescendo, shielding his eyes from the light. When the light died down, he gaped as Matatabi stood, her form having undergone a transformation.

Her normally blue fur now blindingly white, while the black stripes were now neon blue. Her hair had turned the same shade of blue and was freed from its bindings, flowing freely like fire despite the lack of wind. Her tails whipped behind her, the fur at the end now resembling tongues of white flame.

"What sort of transformation is this," Vel said, pushing down his shock as he slipped into a combat stance.

Matatabi didn't respond with words. Instead she surged forward, moving at a speed Vel had only seen from his instructors when he learned the Shave technique. He barely managed to dodge the attack with his Shave, reappearing a distance away.

"Ahlspiess," he called out his attack, sending his improvised spear at Matatabi's flank. She deftly avoided the attack in a blur of motion, and in a flash, was right before Vel.

With a near feral yell, Matatabi drove her fist into Vel. The blow coursed with Electro and sent the electrified Marine flying into woods. Matatabi let out another bestial cry and followed her pray, arcing Electro searing the trees as she passed.

* * *

"Look at all this loot," Nami cheered as she, Myukuru, Usopp and Chopper entered the treasury room. With Matatabi and Naruto dealing with the master of the island, and Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Robin taking care of his army of apes, Nami hard volunteered to search for the money and valuables that their enemy had gathered in his raids.

With the room was a bevy of precious gems, stacks of Beri, paintings, statues and other items of value. Nami already was dashing around the room, a lone building not far from what Matatabi and Robin concluded was the main structure of the base.

"Did you really need me to come, Nami," Myukuru complained, bouncing her sheathed sword against her shoulder restlessly.

"Of course," Nami replied, "Who else is going to make sure if there was anything guarding the goods that I'd be safe?"

"So we're reduced to your bodyguards then," Myukuru retorted playfully before she turned to Chopper and Usopp, "You guys OK with that?"

"Well, you know," Usopp said, doing his best to stand tall, "Our navigator's safety is of the utmost importance. It's an honor to protect her."

"See I think you were counting on there being no one protecting the vault," Myukuru said, "And if there were, that I could handle them. How close am I, Mr. Bullseye?"

"Hey, Myukuru, that's not fair," Usopp bemoaned.

Further ribbing was interrupted when a figure flew from the treeline and crashed into the building's side. The four Straw Hats were quick to approach the human missile, with Chopper the first to recognize the man.

"Wait," the doctor said, "you're one of the men we saved. I told you to say on Merry. Why are you out here?"

"He looks really beat up," Usopp said, shaking, "You think there are some of those apes that Luffy and the others missed out there?"

"If there is, I'm ready for them," Myukuru said, drawing her blade.

Vel coughed as he began to rise, Chopper quick to suggest the man remain down. The man pushed past the doctor, pointing his jagged weapon at him.

"You pirates are a pain," he said, his voice heavy with exhaustion and pain, "Why can't you just…."

Whatever he was about to say was cut off by the crackling of Electro as Matatabi crashed through the trees. Myukuru gasped in shock.

"Oh shit," she cursed, instinctively putting a foot back, "This is not good!"

"Myukuru," Nami said, her voice tight with fear, "What…."

"That's Mata-Sensei," the long armed girl quickly supplied, "And she looked at the moon."

"Matatabi," Nami repeated, now seeing the Mink in this foreign form, "But…. What? The moon…."

"Sulong," Myukuru said, "It's a form a Mink can enter if they look at a full moon. But, it can overwhelm…."

Matatabi let out a roar, Electro flaring, and she lunged at them, claws fully extended. The group if people scattered from the charging Mink, but Vel used his speed to appear behind Nami and threw her at Matatabi.

Nami screamed as she stumbled towards the enraged and out of control Mink, an action that only drew her attention. She attacked instinctively, but when her eyes met Nami's terrified gaze, her moment abruptly froze, the shroud of Electro dispersing.

Nami watched, stunned, as Matatabi's feral eyes softened. Her mouth opened, as if to speak, and then Mink moved in a blur, moving Nami to the side right as….

"Ahlspiess!"

Vel attacked, the path his makeshift spear traveled would have pierced Nami, using her to block Matatabi's view of the attack. Instead, Nami fell to the ground, Matatabi standing before her, the jagged piece of extended metal sticking from her lower abdomen.

Vel retracted his weapon before Matatabi had the change to reengage her Electro. The Mink let out wheezing breathes as her now focused eyes locked on the Marines.

"You," Matatabi snarled through the pain and the strain of her Sulong state, "Are going to regret trying to hurt my friends."

* * *

 **And cut! Things are getting spicy aren't they? As always, leave a review, they're tasty and give me the energy to write.**

 **And now for a new feature: Devil Fruit Glossary featuring my two newest Fruits. First off:**

 **The Phero Phero Fruit**

 **User: Luscher Karlson( former)**

 **Type: Paramecia**

 **Effect: Generation of Pheromones**

 **The Exten Exten Fruit**

 **User: Vel, Marine Captain**

 **Type: Paramecia**

 **Effect: Ability to extended any inorganic material**

 **That's all for now. See ya later, hopefully next week.**


	43. Moonlit Affirmation

**Hello, hello. Chapter 43 hot off the presses. Let's wrap things up, shall we. As always, thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites.**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Chapter 43: Moonlit Affirmation

The moon's light burned Matatabi's eyes as she stared up at the heavenly body. She could feel power surge through her form, but her awareness began to fade as it did. What followed was a blur. Matatabi could recall moving, but wasn't able to direct those movements. Her instincts were what drove her movements, and they screamed to attack any threat she could see.

They screamed even as Nami passed into her field of view. They screamed when her fear filled eyes locked her now blood red ones. The eyes that only hours before had shone with compassion as she recounted her history. In that instance, the memories of her reincarnated life came to the front of her mind, cutting through the haze that clouded her mind.

' _No,'_ she screamed, forcing her body to stop. With her body back under her control, she was quick to move Nami out of the way of Vel's attack.

"You are going to regret trying to hurt my friends," Matatabi vowed, assessing her newly empowered state. Every fiber of her being was tense, ready to move at heightened speed. But she could already feel that power begin to ware on her. Her heart thundered in her chest and her lungs burned as they worked to provided oxygen.

' _I cannot remain in this state for long_ ,' Matatabi realized as she focused on Vel, ' _Even if I was not injured, this Sulong_ _pushes me to far. I will need to find someway to train, but now to end this….'_

Matatabi flashed forward, Electro gathering in her hands like two blue suns. Vel tried to fall back, but Matatabi increased her speed, gritting her teeth as the wound to her side throbbed in pain. She surprised the Marine and jammed her hands into his right shoulder and left hip.

Electro surged through the man as their combined momentum propelled them to back into the woods. Vel grunted as his jaw locked from the shock as he was slammed into a tree, his body slumping down as Matatabi ceased her attack. She pulled back, her body shaking under the strain of Sulong and mounting blood loss, but her red eyes remained locked on the Marine.

Vel tried to get back up, but his right arm and left leg were completely numb and non-responsiveness. His other limbs only moved in jerky motions. He stopped trying to move and managed to glare at Matatabi.

"What are you waiting for," the man spat, "You have me dead to rights, pirate."

Instead, Matatabi leaned into the shadow cast by one of the trees and closed her eyes. She felt her body begin to revert out of Sulong when she heard footsteps approach. She didn't have to guess who they belonged to.

"Chopper," she said quietly, "Could you please check on Marine Captain Vel. My goal was only to temporarily paralyze him."

Chopper was about to protest, when Nami shot him a look, a silent order to listen to their friend's request.

"Are you OK," Nami asked as Matatabi let out a pained breath as her Sulong ended.

"I feel I should be the one to ask that question," Matatabi responded, head turned to where Nami's voice came from, "I am sorry, for almost attack…."

"Can it," Nami interrupted, her balled fist lightly tapping the top of the Mink's head, "You're being stupid. We have enough stupid on our crew; we don't need you adding to it."

"But I…."

"Made a mistake," Nami again cut her off, "Or nearly made one. But things turned out alright, so don't go down that spiral."

Matatabi didn't know how to respond, not used to having someone, anyone, care about her in any way. She was still trying to collect her thoughts when she heard Chopper approach. She remained silent as the doctor tended her wounds, only speaking up when he asked where she was injured.

"Nami," she finally said, "Thank you. Can you help me up?"

Nami did so and helped Matatabi over to the still paralyzed Vel.

"Why did you pirates spare me," Vel said quietly, "The Marines won't negotiate with you, so I'm not much of a hostage. Not that I'll let you use me as one."

"I spared you," Matatabi said, her voice beginning to grow rough with exhaustion, "Because I am tired of living to the exceptions of others. You know me as a pirate, so you assumed I would kill you. Others saw me as a monster to be feared or caged. But I can choose how to live, and I do not wish to be someone who would kill a defenseless man. So I will let you live, and we will see where fate will lead."

Matatabi turned away from Vel, Nami still supporting her. Every step grew heavier, but she struggled forward. She still had to find Naruto and Isobu. Still had to remove all that machinery on her brother's shell. Still had to…..

The last thing she remembered was the faint scent of ink and tangerines before her body just gave out and went slack.

* * *

The sound of tearing metal woke Matatabi and she jolted out of the bed she lay. A moment later, she hissed as her wounds protested the sudden movement.

"You're awake," Chopper, who had been waiting nearby said as he bounded over to her, "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible," Matatabi said dryly, her words slow from sleep, "But I will manage. I, passed out?"

Chopper nodded as the sound of metal groaning once again filled the air.

"What is going on out there," Matatabi said, before her mind fully woke up and she remembered the events that had transpired, "Naruto, Isobu! Did they make it back? And what happened with the Marines?"

Chopper gently urged Matatabi back into the bed, "Yeah, Naruto and Isobu made it back to the island a little after you passed out and Luffy's group ran in to the other Marine. He, um, knocked him out thinking he was one of the orangutans. We left them in the base and got out of there before they could get back up."

Matatabi allowed herself to sink into the plush bed, relief helping to ease her pains, "So everything worked out, then?"

Chopper nodded as he gave her the once over, then frowned as he mulled over his next words, "Matatabi, what do you know about that Sulong thing you did?"

"Only as much as Myukuru knew," Matatabi supplied, "I assume she told you about it."

"She did," Chopper said, "But I need to know what you experienced when you transformed. It'll help me understand what happened to your body."

Matatabi recounted what she remembered of the transformation, and the state of her body after the change. Chopper noted down her recollections, then adopted a pensive look.

"Looks like your Sulong isn't that different from my transformations. I wonder…."

"Wonder what," Matatabi asked.

"My Rumble Ball transformations," Chopper said, pulling out said medicine for effect, "Work because this medicine alters how my Devil Fruit works. I'm wondering if something like it could be made for your Sulong."

Matatabi thought about Chopper's observations for a moment, "I cannot lie and say the power is not something I would like to have constant access too, but it seems the moon is a key part in the whole thing. I cannot think of how we would replicate that.

"But," Matatabi added when Chopper's expression began to fall, "I see no reason to not try and find a way to unlock Sulong in a, nontraditional way."

That perked up Chopper, though something kept his expression tight.

"There's one last thing I want to ask," the doctor added, "Then we can go up and see everybody."

"Go ahead," Matatabi said, eager to see her brother and the rest of the crew.

"How," Chopper said, his words coming out slow and measured, "Did you regain control?"

Matatabi frowned, not at the question, but at how Chopper had asked it. His normally upbeat voice was low, weighed down by what Matatabi assumed was, guilt. She tried to grasp why Chopper was asking that question in such a way, and then it hit her.

"Chopper," she said quietly, "Is there a transformation you do not have control over?"

He looked away ashamed and nodded his head pitifully, "Yeah. If I use too many Rumble Balls too quickly I, turn into a monster. I can't remember what happened when I did, but Doctorine said I destroyed a whole town before I changed back. And after, I was so weak I couldn't even move."

Matatabi considered her words carefully before answering, placing a hand on the doctor's hat covered head, "It does us no good to dwell on what we cannot change. The past is one of those things. All we can do is move forward, and work to make sure what happened before is not repeated.

She paused, took a breath and continued, "As for your question, when I saw Nami's eyes, filled with fear, it sparked something in me. It dragged all the memories with everyone to the surface and they gave me the strength to rein in my instincts. I hope that's helpful."

"So you were somewhat conscious after your transformation," Chopper asked.

"Yes, I was," Matatabi frowned as she thought of the best way to explain, "Something of a passenger in my own body. I could see what I was doing, but had no control."

"That's better than what happens to me," Chopper said.

"Then perhaps that is the angle we will work on," Matatabi said, "Figuring out why your transformation so overwhelmed your mind and working to overcome that."

Tears welled up in Chopper's eyes and he squeaked out a thank you. He then wiped his eyes and put on a brave face, "Sounds like a plan!"

A few moments later, Chopper helped Matatabi to the deck. The sun, sitting somewhere between dawn and midday, forced Matatabi to close her eyes when she emerged. A few moments and blinks later she was greeted with the sight of most of the crew working on removing the last of the additions to Isobu's shell.

Zoro stood on his shell by the last transportation pod, sword drawn. With a look of pure focus, he preformed a horizontal slash with Wado Ichimonji, cleaving into the front of the pod.

"Damn," the swordsman cursed as he surveyed his efforts, "Still can't cut all the way through."

"You're doing better than I am," Myukuru grumbled as her own sword only dented a piece the remaining metal.

"Of course," Zoro said "The teacher's supposed to be better than the student."

"And when did I become _your_ student," Myukuru shot back, a wry smile on her face, "Mata-Sensei's my teacher."

"Don't talk back to your elder, kid," Zoro dismissed her.

"I'm 23! I'm the elder!"

"Not in terms of swordplay," Zoro pointed out with a somewhat cocky smile, then glanced back towards the ship and saw Matatabi, "Well look who's up."

"Mata-Sensei," Myukuru said with a cheerful tone, "You're up!"

"Yes I am," she replied, "And you should not disregard Zoro's expertise, Myukuru. He is the superior swordsman."

"Up a few minutes and already dressing me down," Myukuru said with an exaggerated sigh, before smiling down at Matatabi, "Glad to have you back."

Matatabi smiled, then noticed that Luffy and Naruto were missing. She saw Usopp dismantling the last of the binding structures and Sanji was kicking the scrap into the sea. But the captain and her fellow dimensional traveler were missing. As was Nami, she realized a moment later.

"Where are…."

"Captain decided to ride your brother's head like he does Merry's figurehead," Myukuru answered, guessing the rest of Matatabi's question, "and Whiskers is makin' sure he doesn't overwhelm the big guy. Oh, and Nami said she had something important to do and locked herself in the lounge once we parked it."

"I see," Matatabi said, "I better make sure our captain has not talked my brother's ears off. He was never one to say no to anyone."

Matatabi jumped up to Isobu's shell and followed the spiky outcroppings until she neared the front, where she could hear Luffy's excited voice talking rapidly. When she reached the rim, she saw Luffy and Naruto seated upon Isobu's head.

Naruto perked up as she neared and he turned and smiled up at her. Then he grabbed Luffy and began to pull him away.

"Hey, Naruto where are we going," Luffy questioned, "I haven't finished telling Isobu about how tasty that Alabastan food was!"

"Matatabi's up and she wants to talk with her brother," Naruto replied, "Let's help the others finish cleaning up Isobu's shell."

Naruto leaped up and nodded as he passed Matatabi. Luffy smiled as Naruto dragged him away, waving and smiling at Matatabi. Smiling herself, Matatabi jumped down and landed on her brother's head.

"Sister," Isobu said, his voice just as quiet as she remembered, "I'm glad you're all right."

"The same could be said to you, brother," Matatabi replied as she sat upon his head, "I hope Captain Luffy was not being too much of a bother. I know you are not one for long conversations."

Isobu shook his head slowly, mindful of his passenger, "He's not so bad. He didn't seem to care that I don't like to talk. And anyone you and Naruto think of as a friend is my friend too."

It would be some time before anyone came to them. Most of the time was spent in comfortable silence, interrupted occasionally by Isobu asking a question, followed by Matatabi's response. But then, Matatabi had a question of her own.

"How did you get caught?"

Isobu dipped his head down, a motion Matatabi knew to be his expression of shame, "He found me when I swam up to his island. He said he could use me and released that gas of his. The next time I woke up, he had that thing on my face and kept knocking me out when I tried to escape. Then everything until Naruto broke it is a blur."

Matatabi patted her brother on the head, "Everything is alright now. You are safe and free."

"But where am I going to go," Isobu said quietly, "I just want somewhere peaceful to bask. I'm tired of fighting."

Matatabi was about to say they could ask if Isobu could shadow them until he wished to part with them, but his desire to not fight made those words die before they were uttered. Instead, she said,

"We will find an answer, Isobu. That I can promise you."

* * *

Vel stood at attention in front of Vice Admiral Strawberry, just finishing giving an oral report. The last day had passed in a blur for the beaten Marine Captain. Once he had recovered his motor functions and Marks had regained consciousnesses, they had located a Transponder Snail and made contact with the nearest Marine ship

With luck, the ship was nearby and the Snail's distress call feature allowed it to hone in on their position. Once arrived, they were greeted by the Vice Admiral, who had given the order for them to receive medical attention before reporting to him to be debriefed.

As the higher ranked officer, Vel had elected to deliver his report first.

"I see," Vice Admiral Strawberry said, his tall, hat covered head nodding as he mulled over what the Captain had reported, "Those Straw Hats sure didn't waste any time before causing more trouble."

"Sir," Vel said, "I don't follow."

"Oh yes," the Vice Admiral said, "You and your men were out of contact. Those pirates caused a huge stir in Alabasta not a week ago. They slipped past Captain Hina's forces only yesterday. They've become something of hassle, showed up not more than a month ago in East Blue. Take a look."

He produced three wanted posters, and Vel took them, eyes widening when he saw the pirate captain's poster.

"Sir…."

"As far as I know his name is just a coincidence," Strawberry interpreted.

Vel looked at the posters, not really believing that the captain or the blond one were as much of a threat as the World Government listed them as, but put aside his misgivings. A bounty on them was a bounty on the crew as a whole.

"Sir, is there anything else known about the crew?"

"Not much, given the amount of time they have been active and known," Strawberry admitted, "From our reports made by those present in Alabasta, they are around ten members strong, with those three as the known strongest. Thankfully, your report will go a long way in fleshing out the details."

Strawberry leaned back in his chair for a moment before continuing, "For instance, thanks to your efforts we know more about that cat woman."

"So she was known, then," Vel said.

"Known to exist, yes," Strawberry replied, "But little else. She disabled a squad of pursuing Marines single-handedly. At least now we now how she did it. And with your report on that, transformation of hers, well, I suppose a little sneak peak wouldn't hurt."

Strawberry produced another bounty poster, one fresh from its printing. Upon it was a picture of the feline pirate, an arc of her electricity flowing in front of her face. Below the picture, it listed her as follows:

" **Azure Blade" Matatabi.** **Reward: 52,000,000 Beri**

"I know you might feel the bounty is too low, given your experience," Strawberry said, "But when added to the rest of this crew, given what they've done, it's more than enough."

Vel had to agree. After a quick bit of math, he figured the total bounty of the Straw Hat crew was nearly 300 million. For their small size, it did seem a bit excessive, but given what he had faced, it was a fair sum.

"No Sir, I agree. The bounty is appropriate," Vel said, handing back the wanted posters, "Is that all, Sir?"

"No," Strawberry said, "But let me be the first to congratulate you on your promotion."

Vel was stunned at that declaration. "Sir, I thought…. After the last mission…."

Strawberry raised a hand to silence his subordinate, "Technically, you promotion, and reassignment, were finalized a few days ago. And despite that mission's issues, you still preformed as a Marine should and ended a large threat. Punishing you for carrying out your duty under such adverse circumstances isn't something done."

The newly promoted Commodore sharply saluted, "Thank you, Sir. I will continue to carry out my duties with distinction!"

"At ease, Commodore. You're dismissed. A transport will be ready tomorrow at 0600 hours to return you to your former base for your official promotion and so you can collect your affects. You will be briefed there on your next assignment."

With a curt nod, Vel exited the office.

* * *

"I've got it," Nami shouted as she burst out of the lounge. Her declaration drew everyone's attention, even Isobu's. The giant turtle craned his head as far as he could to see what was going on.

"What do you got," Luffy asked, "Is it meat?"

"No, it's not meat," she replied, rapping a knuckle somewhat playfully against his head, "I've the solution to our current problem."

"I'm sorry for being a bother," Isobu timidly said.

"Oh no, you're not being a bother," Nami said quickly, "But Matatabi told me you'd prefer a nice and quiet place you can call home, so I've been working on plotting a course."

"How'd you manage that," Myukuru said, "Without a Log or Vivre Card it's impossible to navigate the Grand Line."

"Not if you take some serious notes," Nami said, a self assured grin proudly displayed on her face, "I've been noting where the Log Pose is pointing at regular intervals, and I've been using that to backtrack a path back to Alabasta. How's a nice sunny and sandy island sound to you, Isobu?"

"We're going back to Alabasta," Naruto said as Isobu nodded in response to Nami's question.

"No," Nami said, "We're not. The Marines are still probably all around there, but Isobu could easily just swim right under them."

"Don't you think the people might get a little freaked out by the giant turtle chilling out on their shores," Zoro asked.

"That won't happen," Nami assured them, "Not if we leave the right people the right message. Usopp, get out your paint!"

"Paint," Usopp repeated confused, though after a few moments he caught onto Nami's scheme, "Got it."

While Usopp worked and after Nami explained her reasoning to those who hadn't caught on, including Isobu, Matatabi pulled the navigator aside.

"Thank you," Matatabi said, "I know what you did was not as easy as you implied. You have been holed away most of the day."

"It's nothing," Nami said with a smile that caused Matatabi's heart to beat a bit faster, "I knew we'd need to find somewhere for Isobu to call home and I remembered you saying he liked quiet places best, so I figured Alabasta's coast's didn't have that much traffic and Vivi could smooth things over if they got messy."

"Still, thank you," Matatabi said and after a moment of hesitation, hugged Nami tightly. The navigator was taken aback by the sudden show of physical affection, but managed to return the hug after a moment.

"How long are you planning to keep hugging me," Nami said playfully as the hug continued.

"Oh," Matatabi cutely squeaked out, ending the hug quickly and backing away from Nami, "I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable…."

"No it's fine," Nami said with a sly smile, her cheeks slightly dusted with red, "It was a nice hug."

Before either could comment, Usopp's voice rang out, "All done!"\

The sniper and artist stood atop Isobu's shell, his over sized paintbrush slung over his shoulder, black paint staining its brush. The vast expanse of shell now bore a large, black X, with the words, 'A Friend' written under it.

"Nice job, Usopp," Nami said, checking her Log Pose against a piece of paper she's pulled from her pocket, "Alright Isobu, if you head straight east you'll run into Alabasta's water by morning. And if anyone tries to give you trouble, ask for Princess Vivi. She'd got blue hair and she'll probably come riding on Carue, her duck. Got that?"

The massive turtle nodded, his visible eye closed in an eye smile. "Thank you."

"Hey, it's no problem," Naruto said, tapping his fist against Isobu's face plate, "Good luck!"

The rest of the crew said their farewells, then Matatabi drew up to her brother.

"Hopefully, it will not be so long until we all meet again. Be safe, Brother."

Isobu gave a teary nod, then pulled away from the Merry, before he sank under the waves and began to swim towards, hopefully his permanent new home. The crew dispersed from the farewell scene, returning to their normal patterns. Naruto and Matatabi remained staring eastward, maintaining a silent vigil for a time.

As the sun neared the horizon, Matatabi turned to Naruto with a small smile,

"I think Alabasta will make for a nice place for a family reunion. Do you agree?"

Naruto returned her smile with his own wide one, "Yeah, hope Vivi'll be ready that party."

The pair shared a laugh before they retreated inside, ready to rest and relax after the past day of trials.

Their adventure, both as members of the Straw Hat Pirates and as displaced travelers from another world, would continue tomorrow.

* * *

 **And cut! That's a warp for this little detour. Isobu's heading for Alabasta to hang with the sea cats and dugongs and the crew's back to following the Log Pose. But others also are moving forward. I wonder if anyone can guess what I have planned for Vel?**

 **And speaking of Marines, Matatabi's got a bounty now, yea! I planned to have get one in Alabasta with the others, but couldn't work in where she would get noticed, so had to shelf it until now. With her 52,000,000 bounty it puts the total crew at 353,000,000 Beri. Not a bad sum.**

 **Next time: The crew falls into something weird. Or rather, something weird falls on them.**

 **See ya then, and be kind and leave a review.**


	44. Interlude 1: Blood and Hunter

**Hello, surprise chapter here. Not chapter 44, though this will mess up my search bar a bit. I present to you, an Interlude Chapter. Time to see what some of the other characters are up to. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Interlude 1: Blood and Hunter

Sangua Island was never the nicest place in West Blue. It had become something of a battleground between the various mafia families that ruled the underworld, something that became worse when Capone Bege began to upset what delicate power balance existed between them. Even with the departure of the man into the Grand Line, things were still a chaotic mess.

A man slumped against a wall, blood dripping down from his wounded left shoulder. He was a lowly foot solider of one of the Five Families, one forced into this line of work due to debts his family owed. But now, bleeding out, far from home on an island he had no care for, he cursed his father for getting involved with the mafias. He cursed his own failures in repaying the debt. And he curse whatever gods existed for his horrible lot in life.

"Perhaps you have been following the wrong god," a woman spoke, her voice caring a dignified air. The wounded grunt cracked his eyes open to behold a regal woman. Her skin was pale, nearly pure white, as was her long hair. Blank looking eyes regarded him with distant interest, like he was some interesting looking insect; enough the catch her eye, but nothing overall special. A third eye, the color of blood, sat upon her brow, opened vertically and a pair of brown horns shot up out of her head did little to detract from her stately air.

Somehow, her white robes remained unsullied by the grim of the city. Even the hem was clean. She was like a spot of purity in a void of discord.

"Who," the man tried to speak though a wet cough prevented him from finishing his question. The woman before him, however, seemed to know his words.

"I am the one who brings order to chaos," she spoke, her tone icy, "The one to cull this world of its worse parts so that the good may grow unimpeded. Do you wish to serve me in that endeavor, Carter Devon?"

Devon coughed again in surprise as the woman said his name, "How do you, know my name?"

"I am a goddess," she said, a pale hand extending from her voluminous sleeve, her nails as red as her third eye, "And to cleanse this world of the weeds that threaten to choke it, I must know the tools I am to use. So I ask again, will you serve me, Carter Devon?"

Devon stared at the self proclaimed goddess, and nodded. Her words had touched something within him. He wanted to serve, to be a part of her goal to free this world of all the horrible filth that was choking it.

The woman nodded and held out her hand, palm facing him. "Then rise, Carter Devon, and serve your goddess, Ōtsutsuki Kaguya."

Her palm slip open, blood pouring from the opening, before it formed into a spike, about three inches long. She then jammed the spike of blood into Devon's chest, right above his heart. He screamed as it pierced his flesh, drawing the attention of some of the men his employer's enemy.

Those men rounded the corner, guns drawn, shouting at them. Kaguya remained unconcerned as she watched her newest convert lurched up from his downed position, his right hand shooting to his wounded shoulder. The men continued to shout orders at them, then one fired a shot. The pistol's bullet struck Devon square in the chest. He didn't budge, instead he took hold of his twice ruined shirt and ripped it off with a strength he did not possess hours before.

The ripped fabric tore away from his body just as the bullet lodged into his right pectoral was pushed out by regenerating flesh, the wound closing as the ball of lead fell to the ground. His previously injured shoulder was also fully healed. The only thing off about his visage was a bead of blood red sticking out from above his heart. Black veins spread out about an inch from it in all directions.

His breath came in ragged spurts as the men began to back away from the pair. Then he began to laugh as he began to advance on them. To their credit, they didn't turn and run, instead retreating backwards while firing at the advancing Devon.

Every wound he received was healed moments after they were inflected and he drove a fist into the nearest man. He forced his opponent to the ground and began to punch the man repeatedly with an increasing amount of fury and strength.

The other man, seeing Devon's fury and uninjured body, choose to use his partner's misfortune and broke into a run. He got about ten feet, before he was lifted into the air by a suddenly appearing Kaguya, her hand crushing his throat. Her nails bit into his flesh, blood dripping down past those pale fingers. He began to convulse, his body appearing to age rapidly, hair growing gray and skin growing wrinkled.

Kaguya dropped the man once his flailing stopped, her fingers somehow as pristine as they were when she had arrived. Devon, however, was covered in blood; his victim was ground into the road, blood seeping into the dirt.

Kaguya turned to face her servant, Devon quick to fall to his knees in reverence, "I am to depart. I will leave you with two tasks. First, you will use the power I have granted you to eliminate those who would cause strife on this island."

"It will be done, my Lady," Devon said, his tone full of devotion.

"And second, one of my Twelve Fragments draws close to this place. I wish you to assess his powers. But do not kill him. All of the Twelve must fall to me at the same time."

"It will be done, my Lady," Devon intoned. There was a burst of wind, and when Devon raised his head, his goddess was gone. He picked himself up, feeling more powerful than he had ever before, and walked with purpose towards where he knew both sides in this little war were fighting.

He had a divine mission to carry out.

* * *

The boat rocked as the waves batted the sides as it neared the harbor of Sangua Island. The ship itself was nothing special; mainly a cargo vessel with little room for passengers. Unless those passengers paid, of course.

This particular trip only had one such person aboard. He stood near the bow of the ship, a dark blue cloak obscuring his form. His dark black hair, spiky in the back and bangs that hung over his face, shifted in the wind. His eyes, red on the right and purple on the left, peered out at the harbor. His instincts, honed by his years of training, screamed at him that something was wrong.

Even without his Sharingan or Rinnegan, Uchiha Sasuke's eyes were sharper than most and they watched the empty port with hawk-like intensity. He maintained his vigil even as the crew of the vessel underwent their final tasks before the ship dropped anchor.

The port was quiet and empty of people. ' _No_ ', Sasuke realized as his eyes caught sight of movement from a warehouse's roof, ' _Someone's up there.'_

A moment later, that figure jumped of the roof, and landed upon the deck of the ship. The man was shirtless, but his pants, as well as his exposed skin, were covered in blood. The only patch of skin that remained clear was directly above his heart, where a single drop of red seemed to pulse. Black veins spread from that point, some stretching nearing across the whole of his chest.

"More filth to clean for my Lady," the man said, his tone giving him a slightly drunk cadence before he rushed at the nearest man. The blood soaked figure slammed his fist into the man's head before anyone could react. The blow drove the sailor's head into the side of the cabin, cracking his skull upon contact. The bow he was hauling slipped from his fingers, breaking open to reveal some of the weapons they were delivering.

"Yes," the assailant said, "You bring more weapons to poison the world. You need to die so the goddess' world can bloom."

He lunged at another, but was forced to bound back when Sasuke sped into his path, his chokutō flashing from under his cloak. The blade bit into the man's torso, a thin spray of blood painting the deck. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the wound being to close before the narrowed in concentration.

"You," the man said, his voice become gleeful, "You're the one my Lady foretold the coming of. One of her Fragmented Twelve, she said. She wants me to test you. I don't know why, but my goddess' word is my duty!"

He flung himself at Sasuke, who deftly pulled back from the assault. He repaid the attacks with his own, blade flashing as the bloodied man wildly swung, drawing long wounds that healed a moment later.

' _Wait,'_ Sasuke thought as he evaded another sloppy punch and delivered a slash across the man's chest. As the wound closed, the black veins coming from that blood red dot grew slightly.

' _That must be the source of his regeneration,'_ Sasuke reasoned as he jumped of the ship, ' _I'll need to pin him down if I want answers.'_

Sasuke led his attacker into the harbor's maze of alleyways, looking for the optimal place to trap him, all the while, peppering him with shallow cuts. He drew the fight into a narrow passage that ended abut one of the many building in the area. Abruptly, Sasuke turned and sprinted towards the wall, causing his attacker to follow, a manic smile breaking upon his face.

Sasuke reached the wall, and began to run up the surface as easily as he had the ground. Before his path could he followed, he jumped back from the facade, spinning so he was facing his pursuer when he landed.

With a sharp jab of he left hand, Sasuke stuck the man's arm when he turned to face him, slamming the limb into the building. Then he pulled back, outside of the man's range. When he tried to close the gap, he let out a snarl of defiance when his arm refused to budge from the wall.

"You, are interfering with the will of my Lady," he spat out, arm bulging as he tried to free himself.

"I don't know who this 'Lady' is," Sasuke said coolly, "But…."

"She is the Goddess as pure as the moon," the man raved as he struggled, his choice of words stopping Sasuke cold, "Her eyes see all. Her blood gives me the strength to carry out her will!"

As he spoke, the black veins spread at an accelerated rate, crossing his skin in an instant. When the went down his trapped arm, the muscles bulged as the man let out a pained cry. A chuck of the building broke away, his strength overcoming the building's integrity before reaching the limit of Sasuke's ability.

He glared at Sasuke with mad fury burning in his bloodshot eyes.

"You are being tested by the Goddess of Blood," he ranted, the black veins now covering most of his visible skin, "She wants me to test to. To see your power! So she may know how to best you!"

He lunged at Sasuke, who brought his blade forth, but stopped when his attackers body froze, his eyes bugging out of his head.

"No, my Lady," he stuttered out, "I'm following your orders! I don't want…."

His words failed him as the blood spot pulsed one final time before it exploded into a fountain of crimson. The man gave one final, wheezing cry as he fell backwards, dead.

Sasuke sighed as he approached the dead man, sheathing his sword.

"A 'goddess as pure as the moon' huh," he said as he knelt down to see if the man's corpse held any clues, "There's no doubt. Kaguya."

He hadn't expected to run into her, or anyone else as soon. He had thought it prudent to establish himself in this new world, gain funds and information before doing anything rash, hoping that Kaguya would be more disoriented than he, and presumably Naruto, were.

"Looks like I was wrong," Sasuke muttered, "She's more than active. And she already has an ability. But what was this guy going on about? A cleansing? Twelve Fragments?"

Sasuke left the body where it lay and moved through the town. From what he knew, and the reason he had come here in the first place, was that the island was caught between two of the underworld's stronger factions. His goal had been to capture or eliminate any of the high ranking leaders and collect their bounties, both to increase his funds and to make the region safer, if only for his own peace.

"So, where are these mafia men," Sasuke said as he continued his search. It didn't take him long to find find them; their blood had spread out like a macabre river from where they had been killed. Dozens of men lay in the street before one of the many warehouses, with more inside. Their bodies bore the signs of being beaten by bare fists or blunt weapons; snapped limbs, caved in chests, cracked open heads.

"That man did all this," Sasuke drew as his conclusion. It may not have been accurate, as he had no way to know if Kaguya had more like him under her control, but for now it was the most correct answer. With no other option, Sasuke went about raiding the warehouse base for whatever money he could easily abscond with, along with any info on other mob movements.

It was time for him to move on and begin to reunite with his fellows. And to do that, he'd need to enter the Grand Line.

* * *

Far away from Sangua Island, Ōtsutsuki Kaguya watched as the waves crashed against the rocky shore, her mind replying the last moments of her puppet. A part of her was glad her distance descendant was well, though that was outweighed by the cold fury she felt towards both him and the blond one for trapping her in this world and stealing away her chakra.

There was also the smallest amount of disappointment in, whatever his name was. But she snuffed that emotion out. Whatever his life had been before, he still was one of those who brought pain and death to the world. He was nothing more than a tool, one of several she had out in the world of large oceans and little islands.

Her hand reached into the voluminous folds of her elaborate robe and pulled put two wanted posters. The faces of her blond descendant and a piece of her true power stared back at her. Their names and worth to this 'World Government' meant little to her, but it gave her, and her hands, an idea as to where they were.

"My Eyes are over the world," she said, her voice as deep as the oceans, and as cold as those depths, "My Hands will reach out to reclaim what is mine. You, the Twelve Fragments of my power, cannot hide. I will be whole again. I will return."

* * *

 **And cut! How'd you like seeing what Kaguya and Sasuke have been doing while Naruto ventures the Grand Line? I will head off any questions relating to their powers: yes both already have Devil Fruit powers, ones they used in this chapter. What names they have, however, I will keep to myself for now.**

 **As for the Interludes moving forward: They will not on any regular schedule, and shouldn't interfere with the main storyline. They will also primarily focus on what the Narutoverse characters are doing, where they are and who they've met. But as you can see with this one, it also serves as** **the villain plotline. Of course, with Kaguya gunning for Naruto and Matatabi, it'll only be a matter of time until the plots cross.**

 **Let me know what ya think and drop a review!**

 **See ya!**


	45. Cloudy, with 100 Chance of Falling Shi

**Hello, my dear readers. Here we are, back on track with Chapter 44. Time to get this boat to where she's going. Strap in, and thanks for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Chapter 44: Cloudy, with 100% Chance of Falling Ships

The sun shined brightly through the light cloud cover as the Going Merry cut through the mostly calm water. After a good night's rest, the Straw Hat Pirates were in high spirits after their successful rescue of Isobu, though for one member of the crew, those events had exposed a weakness. One she wished to rectify, which was why Matatabi stood in front of Naruto, changed out of her usual kimono styled attire and dressed in a white tank top and gray shorts.

"Ya think this'll help," Naruto said, slipping off his coat, shedding his shirt and cracking his shoulders, "I never really got the chance to train anyone in taijutsu."

"You are the most well rounded person to aid me," Matatabi said, "Captain Luffy uses a free-form style to wild to be of help, Sanji will never fight me, Chopper has little experience, and everyone else favors a weapon. Plus, you do yourself a discredit. From what I know, that Frog Kata you used was not some basic from. Although, it is strange the toads called their taijutsu after their cousins and not themselves."

"Yeah, I never did get an answer about that," Naruto said with a shrug, "But I was more focused on mastering Sage Mode to bother asking too much."

"In any case," Matatabi said, "Until I can obtain a new set of swords, or if those break under my Electro like my prior pair, I need to be competent in taijutsu as a backup. Hopefully, there are some dormant memories from my jinchuriki that I can draw upon."

"Alright," Naruto said, his voice dropping in register, "Let's see if you have any stance you naturally slip into."

"Oi, Whiskers," Myukuru shouted at him from the upper deck, her tone teasing, "What's up with that voice? Getting a cold?"

"Myukuru," Matatabi chided her pupil, though she couldn't keep the mirth from her voice, "Do not tease Naruto. If he feels he needs to adopt a silly voice to train me, then so be it."

"OK, OK, I get it," Naruto said, his face tinged red, "I won't use my 'Hokage' voice. Happy?"

"As I said, it does not matter," Matatabi said with a smile, slipping into a stance, her feet comfortably apart and her arms held in front.

Naruto slipped into his own stance, then gave Matatabi a sharp nod. At that signal, Matatabi moved forward, her footwork slightly hesitant as she tried to pull up the distant memories of her jinchuriki's taijutsu forms.

Naruto easily blocked her slow punches and kicks, returning them in kind. As they traded blows, both slowly increased the pace of their spar. Matatabi was slowly refining her taijutsu style; her hands were no longer balled into fists, but were facing palm out, her fingers curled inward, claws barely contained.

While the two dimensional travelers began to spar in earnest, Nami stepped out onto the upper deck and slid next to Myukuru, who was watching the spar intently.

"Didn't take you for someone who would watch a fight," Nami said, her eyes sweeping over the two, noting where Myukuru's eyes were focused, "Or are you more interested in the fact that Naruto took off his shirt?"

Myukuru shot Nami a sideways glance, a conspiratorial smile gracing her lips even as her dusky cheeks turned pink, "Like you can talk. Enjoying seeing Mata-Sensei out of her usual getup?"

Nami maintained her composure, though her face began to grow pink as well, "I don't know…."

"Can it, Ms. Moneybags," Myukuru said, her smile growing, "I saw that hug yesterday."

"She's the one that hugged me," Nami deflected, eyes shifting around too see if anyone was privy to their conversation.

"Still, looked like you enjoyed it," Myukuru teased.

"Can we just drop this for now," Nami said, her shift in tone shocking Myukuru. She had expected the navigator to fire back, teasing her more about her own growing fondness of a certain blond ninja. Instead, Nami seemed, unsure.

"Nami, are you…."

"Just, drop it, please," Nami repeated, her voice carrying more heat, "We can talk later, and alone."

"OK," Myukuru said hesitantly, her mind whirling through thoughts about why the normally confident Nami was being so shifty, but accepted that whatever was on her mind needed a more private setting before she could get it off her chest.

So, Myukuru decided to change topic, "So, how long until we reach the next island, oh mighty navigator?"

"Yeah,"Luffy interjected as he vaulted over the cabin from the aft, "I can't wait to see where we're going. Hey Nami, think it'll be a snowy island?"

"We've already been to a Winter Island," Nami remarked, relieved to have distractions from her troubled heart, "Do you really want to see snow again?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Captain," Robin said as she strode up the stairs, "But after Alabasta, the Log should lead to a Fall Island."

"Ah, that's cool. Fall's great too!"

Back on the deck, Naruto and Matatabi spun around each other, the speed of the spar reaching fever pitch, when Naruto caught sight of something in the distance. He held up a hand to stay Matatabi's coming attack and raced over to the ship's side.

"Guys," Naruto called out, "Look over here!"

He pointed out over the sea as his call drew everyone's attention. What they saw was a steady stream of wood falling from the sky.

"What the hell," Zoro commented as the stream of debris grew denser, "How is it raining wood?"

"Not just wood," Usopp shouted, pointing up as a large ship, several times larger than the Merry, fell down towards them, "It's a galleon!"

At the angle it was falling, its toothy figurehead would slam straight into them and Naruto wasted no time, slamming his hands down onto the deck.

"Leaf's Protection!"

The spectral guardian flashed into life, its arms raised above its head. With a might shove it drove its open palms into the falling vessel's prow, pushing it away from them. As the falling ship was knocked back, it began to break apart, causing more chunks of wood, along with the vessel's contents to fall both into the ocean and onto the deck.

The fractured ship landed off to their side, causing a number of waves that pushed the Merry away. Merry flailed in the rough sea, while her occupants struggled to remain upright as well as deflecting the larger bits of debris.

Thankfully, the galleon was the only thing falling out of the sky, so once the waters calmed, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Naruto dismissed Leaf's Protection, frowning.

' _Merry,'_ he thought as he starred at the deck. The sensations he felt from the ship, a fierce desire to protect those aboard her, had become more pronounced than when he had felt a few days prior. And, when he had pushed with Leaf's Protection, there was something that took the burden off him, for just a second.

Naruto cast his awareness down into their ship again. He felt her spirit, and his frown deepened.

' _You're tired,'_ he thought, hoping he was somehow being heard by the ship, ' _You used all your energy to help me.'_

It had been something he had been dimly aware of about Leaf's Protection; when he used it to protect a person, it used a mix of his own power, and that of who he placed it on. Depending on how strong he needed the spirit to be, and both his and the target's strength, is what determined how draining it was on him.

Every person he shielded with it, Myukuru, Vivi, Luffy, even the civilian in Rainbase, all of them provided some energy for the spirit. But back in Alabasta, Merry didn't. Or as it seemed now, couldn't.

' _Just how do spirits work,'_ Naruto thought, hoping the drained ship could answer. All he received was a dull impression, almost like an unknowing shrug, from Merry. Then a bit more refined was a flash of an image in his mind: a small figure, clad in a raincoat, the hood of the coat bulging on either side of the image's head. A small hand was drawn up to the mouth, a single finger held up near where its lips would be.

And as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone, leaving Naruto to stare at the deck. But the message was clear.

' _You don't want me to tell the others about you,'_ Naruto thought as he pulled himself up. He was hesitant to listen to the request, as they deserved to know their ship was as alive as they were, but his old habit regarding promises made him agree to Merry's request.

With a small sigh, he walked over to where everyone, minus Luffy and Usopp who had gone over to explore the wreck, were examining some of the ship's fallen contents. Or rather one of its former occupants.

Robin and Chopper, though the doctor was hiding behind the mast, were examining the skeletal remains. Naruto grimaced when the archaeologist put the skull back together, and showed Chopper the hole that remained.

"What do you think, Doctor," she said calmly, her tone in contrast to the macabre subject, "I believe this is an example of Trepanation."

"Yeah, that fits," Chopper agreed, his timidness falling away as his medical knowledge came into play, "It was a surgery to treat intracranial infections, but that practice was discontinued around two hundred years ago."

"An accurate observation," Robin said, her smile still at odds with the scene, "I'd say this man died of illness around two hundred years ago. And by the way his teeth are still intact and connected to the jaws, I suspect they were from South Blue. They used to coat their teeth in tar to keep them from decay. I wonder if that ship was some kind of exploratory vessel?"

Robin reached for one of the books next to her and flipped through its pages. "Ah, here it is," she said as she found the passage she was looking for. A picture of the very ship that had fallen upon them was clearly displayed, "The St. Briss from South Blue's Briss Kingdom. Set sail two hundred and eight years ago and was never seen again. I'm sure I saw the same symbol on the sail."

"The figurehead matches," Naruto added, "Pretty creepy if ya ask me."

"Wow," Nami said, amazed, "you got all that out of one skeleton?"

"I know," Sanji gushed, "Our Robin is amazing!"

Robin just smiled, "Oh ,it was nothing. Corpses may not be able to talk, but they still do carry a wealth of information."

' _I wonder,'_ Naruto couldn't keep the thought from crossing into his head. If he could read a ship, than a former person surely had something for him to pick up.

Before he could talk himself out of the idea, he knelt down and extend a glowing hand over the resembled skull. That aura barely touched the skull before Naruto began to get flashes of sensation: A sudden difficulty to breath, the notion of white all around, the sense of aimlessness, restlessness, weakness.

He wrenched his hand back, extinguishing his power as he did, his breath coming in pants and his face flushed.

"OK, that was a bad idea," he muttered, more to himself than to the others, "Don't read the dead."

"Yeah, ya idiot," Myukuru said, her tone an odd mix of anger and worry, "I could have told ya that, and I barely understand your ability."

"What was that all about," Robin asked, curiosity evident in both her tone and face.

"Oh, yeah, guess you don't really know how my ability works," Naruto said, "Basically I can pick up on things left over on stuff. Things that happened to someone or something, that sort of thing."

"Interesting," Robin said, "And what did you see?"

"Less 'see' and more 'feel'," Naruto answered, before reporting what he felt.

"I see," Robin said, before she looked up at the sky, "I wonder if there's…."

"Ahhh," Nami's scream interrupted Robin's musings, "The Log Pose broke!"

Almost immediately everyone's attention was on Nami, who held the Log Pose up to her eyes. Sure enough, the needle was pointing upwards.

"Well, that confirms things," Robin said, "That ship must has fallen from a Sky Island. One our Log seems to have jumped to."

"No way, a Sky Island," Myukuru said with a wide smile, "Awesome!"

"No way," Nami said shaking her head, "There's no way an island can be up in the sky."

"Well more accurately," Robin clarified, "There should be a whole sea up there."

"That's even more absurd," Nami shouted in frustration as she shook the Log Pose, "Come on. There has to be a way to fix this thing."

"There's nothing to fix," Robin said, her tone becoming deadly serious, "Our only option, Ms. Navigator, is to figure a way into the sky and to that island. The Log is the only certain thing in the Grand Line."

* * *

After recovering Luffy and Usopp from the wrecked ship before it sank, which it did right after they recovered the captain and sniper and telling them their next destination was a Sky Island, which drove them into an excited frenzy, the crew looked over what had landed on their ship in the earlier rain of debris.

All of it was junk, rusty armor and swords, broken dinner ware, and ruined clothing. Only two things were noteworthy: a small, one person boat of some kind and a map.

"Look at this," Luffy exclaimed with a toothy grin as he displayed his find, "A map of Sky Island!"

On the parchment was an island, noted as Skypiea. Nami quickly took the map from Luffy, her critical eye examining it.

"See," Luffy said peering over her shoulder, "Sky Island's really up there! An Island of Dreams!"

Luffy's infections attitude had spread to Chopper who was merrily celebrating with Usopp, when Nami said, "Not all maps are real, you know. This could easily be fake.

"Or not," she hastily added when she was met with the horrified, heartbroken faces of Luffy, Usopp and Chopper, "It definitely exist! But I don't know how to get us there!"

"I wonder if there was something on that ship that could tell us," Usopp wondered aloud, "Why did it have to sink!"

"Well then," Nami said, a glint in her eye, "Since we're stuck here without a way up, we'll have to go salvaging!"

"Aye aye," Luffy and Usopp cheered, already kitted out with fishing lines and nets.

Naruto, who had retreated off to the side to recover from his brush with the dead, sensed something out over the sea as he meditated. He focused on the horizon, feeling the approach of several dozen beings. Human beings.

"Guys, somethings coming. I think it's a ship."

Sure enough, a few minutes later, the sound of cymbals clanging along with chants of "Salvage!" broke the calm stillness of the sea. The ship that was producing that noise bore a cymbal carrying monkey at it's prow with a set of giant bananas flanking it. The sail of the ship bore the head of a monkey before a crossed pair of bananas. And it's captain was a very monkey-like red headed man clad in a pair of orange overalls that bore his name, Masira.

"All right boys, let's get that ship," he cried out, before he noticed the Merry, "Oi, what are you doing in my territory?"

"Territory," Luffy said, cocking his head to the side, "What's that about, ya Monkey?"

"You really think I look like a monkey," Masira asked, happily blushing.

"Yep," came Luffy's simple reply.

"Well," Matatabi said as Luffy and Masira began to amicably chat while the monkey-like man's crew readied to salvage the sunken ship, "I believe this may work to our advantage."

"How," Nami whispered to the Mink, "With those guys around, we'll never get anything on that ship. No info and more importantly, no gold!"

"Who said we'd need to fight them," Naruto said, stepping next to Luffy, "Hey, Mr. Monkey! Can we ask you a question?"

"Anyone who calls me a monkey can ask anything," Masira said happily, "Fire away!"

"Our Log Pose locked onto a Sky Island," Naruto said, "And that ship your trying to salvage nearly fell on us from up there. Any chance you could let us check and see if there's any clue about how to get up there on board?"

Masira let out a bark of laughter, "A Sky Island? Well I've never heard of such a thing! But if yer log is pointing up, it has to be there. And it won't be a problem. We're more interested in gold and things like that."

"Gold," Nami whined, but didn't interrupt the negations. Before long, Masira's men had cleared out the sea snakes that inhabited the waters around them and had affixed their cables to the wrecked ship.

"Alight, you guys in for a treat," Masira claimed as he picked up a hose, "Launch the Barco Hunter!"

His men gave an affirmative shout and the monkey figurehead detached from the ship, descending into the depths, causing the more excitable members of the crew to cheer as it did. The mechanized monkey sank to the ship and latched on to the clamps set on the wreck.

"And now I blow," Masira shouted before taking a deep breath. He then blew into the tube, it bulging as the expended air flowed down towards the ship. A moment later, his men began to run around the crank, the ropes taught as the ship below began its accent.

"There we go," Masira said, looking mighty proud before his audience, "Once she's up and stable, a few of you guys can swing on over and check for anything to help ya. Just don't…."

He was rocked back as something disrupted the accent of the St. Briss. A moment later, a great shadow began to rise up out of the sea. A massively gigantic turtle, larger even than Isobu broke the surface, the St. Briss, along with Masira's machinery in its mouth. As it chewed, it pulled the salvager's ship towards its maw.

"What the hell," Masira shouted, "Men, ready to attack. This beast is trying to eat out spoils!"

While the salvagers ready to fight, the sky darkened.

"What's going on," Usopp panicked, "First a giant, mega, uber turtle shows up and now the sun's died! We need to get away!"

"I agree," Nami and Chopper cried in unison.

"No way," Luffy said, cracking his knuckles, "I like this guy. We're going to help him!"

Before anyone else could chime in, screams of terror broke out on Masira's ship, the men falling either to their knees or behinds. The turtle likewise bore a look of pure fright, the remains of the St. Briss and the lines linking back to the salvage ship dangling from its slacked jaw.

The Straw Hats all turned slowly towards the source of the terror, their faces slipping into terrified expressions as they beheld the giant shadows that stood before them. They dwarfed the turtle to their side, Dorry and Brogy, Laboon. Combined. They loomed ahead of them, each carrying a spear that could punch a hole in an island and bore small wings that peaked around their backs. And one of them lifted their spear to attack.

And to Naruto, the scariest part was that he couldn't sense anything from them.

"Monsters," nearly everyone cried out in unison. The men of both ships quickly jumped into action, deploying the oars and with strength beyond what each thought they could evoke, rowed away from the impossible, sea dwelling, sky blocking giants at speeds that outpaced even the fastest winds.

* * *

After a while, the sky returned to its previous, sunny state and the Straw Hats collapsed once they saw the giants had vanished.

"What a weird day," Sanji said, lighting a cigarette.

"If by weird you mean it started with a ship falling down from a Sky Island and ended with uber giants trying to kill us," Myukuru recounted, "Then yeah, pretty odd."

"I couldn't even feel them," Naruto added, "I hope we never run into whatever those things again."

"I agree," Nami, Usopp and Chopper said.

"It is a pity we never got a chance to search that ship for any clues," Matatabi added, "I do not see the salvagers. I hope they got away."

"If they didn't," Robin said, "They surely they've been sent to the depths."

"You don't have to say it so casually, ya know," Naruto remarked.

Robin didn't respond to Naruto's comment, instead tossing something to Nami. The navigator caught it, instantly recognizing the hourglass-like shape of an Eternal Pose.

"What," Nami said, very confused, "When, where?"

"I nicked it from those salvagers," she said, summoning an arm as if to remind them of her powers, "I assume this 'Jaya' to be their base of operations."

"Hey, wait a minute," Naruto said, "How are they suppose to get home then?"

"Oh, I guess they'll be forced to wander aimlessly," Robin said, "Or they'll follow the back up Pose I saw when talking this one."

Naruto sighed, thankful that she hadn't just left those guys to drift out in the Grand Line.

"Well what are waiting for," Luffy said, "Sanji, whip up some lunch! Then we can go to Jaba!"

"It's Jaya!"

"And then we go up to Sky Island!"

* * *

 **And cut! So time to detour to Jaya before going sky high. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. On to other business.**

 **And I'm just going to lay all of the cards on the table: the pairings(currently). As I've hinted, though perhaps not as obviously as I had thought, I'm going Naruto/Myukuru and Matatabi/Nami. Let me know what you think, but I'm not going to change them.**

 **And let me know what you think about the chapter as well, the story so far, any thoughts or concerns, anything really.**

 **Next time: Landing at a Pirate Paradise. Time to look for answers and equipment.**

 **Oh and anybody wondering why I'm posting on Friday and not Wednesday, I had to much to do in the early week. Hopefully, next chapter on Wednesday.**

 **See ya!**


	46. Landing at Jaya

**Hello, my friends. Chapter 45, hot off the presses. We last left our intrepid crew en-route to Jaya, where they hope to find a way to Sky Island. Will they find a way up into the clouds? Let's see what they may uncover. Thanks to all those who reviewed and a warm welcome to all those who recently added this story to their alerts.**

 **Without any further ado….**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Chapter 45: Landing at Jaya

The sea remained calm and monster free as the Going Merry sailed towards Jaya, a sign that they were within the island's climate zone. Which meant the ship would be fine as Myukuru dragged Nami into their shared quarters. Thankfully the other women of their crew, namely a certain Mink, were otherwise occupied and they had their privacy.

"OK, nice and alone," Myukuru said, plopping down on the couch, "So, what's got you all messed up?"

Nami looked more uncomfortable than Myukuru had ever seen her, even more so than their brief interaction before that ship fell out of the sky. She shifted in place, hands fiddling with the hem of her yellow skirt.

"Look, if you're worring about liking a girl, that ain't a problem…."

"It's not that," Nami finally said, her face drawn tight, "It's just, I don't know. I never really, thought about anyone, like this. Never really had the chance."

Myukuru nodded, aware of Nami's past in the broadest sense, basically blackmailed by some Fishman bastard and made to work for him so she'd have the option to by her home town's freedom.

"And," Nami continued, the dam breaking, "I don't want to ruin things. We've got a long journey and messing up something like this would be bad and I don't anything to break us up and…."

"Whoa, there," Myukuru said, bounding off the couch and firmly placing her hands on Nami's shoulders, "It's only been a day and you're already thinking of the worse things happening? Maybe we need to ask Swirly to switch you to some soothing tea or something. Take a breath, girl."

Nami did as she was ordered and Myukuru continued, "I'm not really the most, experienced, in this sort of thing, but we're pirates, so we can just wing it. I get that you don't want to make a mess of things and screw up how this ship runs, but it's not like we ain't capable of making mature decisions. Well, Captain might not outside of fighting, but he's not involved in this equation."

Nami snorted at Myukuru's comment on Luffy's general carefree and childlike attitude, her mood lifting slightly. The long armed girl had a point; she had jumped to the worse case scenario.

"Thanks," Nami said with a smile, "Guess I needed someone to tell me I was being stupid."

Myukuru shrugged, "It's not a big deal. You're my friend. So's Mata-Sensei, so I don't want things to go sideways between ya. Besides, I think you two would make a great couple."

"You think so," Nami asked, her blush returning.

"Yeah," Myukuru said, a small smile gracing her face, "I saw you guys talking when we were tracking down Isobu. You guys looked mighty comfortable with whatever ya were talking about. If we weren't chasing after her brother, she'd have probably been the most relaxed I'd ever seen."

Nami smiled herself as she flashed back to that time. She and Matatabi had spent most of the trek towards Isobu talking; the Mink revealing her past, in a level of detail she had not told anyone. Nami felt that even Naruto didn't know what Matatabi had shared with her. In turn, Nami had recounted her own history. Somehow, bringing up those memories hadn't been as painful as she had anticipated, and now she believe it was because of who she was sharing them with. Someone who had trusted her with their own painful past.

Perhaps, maybe, someone she could chart a future with.

Her thoughts must have played on her face as Myukuru spoke up, "Looks like my work is done here."

"Yeah," Nami said, giving Myukuru a quick hug, "Thanks, again."

"It's no big deal," Myukuru said with a wave of a hand, "Though I could use a little spending money when we reach port. You aren't the only one trying to catch someone's eye."

* * *

Naruto sneezed, the sudden action throwing off his aim and the chain he manifested from his palm flew wide, missing the tumbling bit of wood he had been aiming at.

"You're not feeling sick are you," Chopper asked innocently as he looked away from the seagulls he was watching to look at Naruto.

"Nah," Naruto said, sending out a chain to pull his target plank back to his hand, "I don't get sick. Maybe there's some pollen in the air. It feels like spring around here."

"Yeah," Luffy said from his repose upon Merry's head, "Jaya must be a spring island."

"It does feel nice and warm," Chopper said with a content sigh, "Even the seagulls look happy."

No sooner did he say that then did three of those birds fall to the deck with dull thunks.

"What," Chopper exclaimed, switching into doctor mode upon seeing the wounded, no dead, birds, "Ahh! They've been shot!"

"Whoa," Luffy said, hopping onto the railing, "Cool. We can have grilled bird for lunch!"

"Wait a minute," Usopp called down from the crow's nest, "Shot? I didn't hear anything like that."

"Me neither," Naruto said, "You sure, Chopper?"

"Positively," Copper said, pulling out a bullet from one of the birds before Luffy scooped them all up to run to Sanji, "And they were shot by someone ahead of us."

"That would have to have been some gun and some crazy eyesight," Usopp said, "It's more likely they got shot a while ago and only died now."

"At the same time," Matatabi said, clad once more in her usual gray kimono, her tone skeptical as she drew up to the scene, "Chopper, could those birds have lived long with those injuries?"

"No," the doctor replied, his words carrying the weight of his medical expertise, "It looked like two of the birds were killed immediately by their wounds and the third wasn't going to survive its wounds for long."

"Then we must assume that there is indeed a marksman somewhere ahead of us with the skill to carry out such a feat," Matatabi reasoned, "Hopefully that means Jaya is not far off."

* * *

Matatabi's reasoning was not wrong, at least in regards to the location of their destination.

"Wow," Luffy exclaimed as Jaya's shoreline, and the town situated upon the coast, became visible, "Looks like there's a fun town here!"

"Yeah," Usopp added, "Like a mini resort!"

"Be nice to be able to relax for a bit here," Nami added.

Sadly those thoughts died when a cry of murder echoed out from the port. A port that was filled with pirate ships.

"Something tells me this isn't a town with a Marine presence," Naruto said, as he watched a number of fights happening within view of the port, "Weird thing is, I don't feel that much fear. Some yeah, but not like, 'Oh no, pirates are fighting, we're going to die, run for your lives' fear."

"Cus this is a pirate town, Whiskers," Myukuru said, a wide grin, "It's obvious anyone who lives here permanently would be used to pirates killing each other. To them, it'd be like rain; just something that happens."

"Then we definitely aren't staying here," Nami said, her tone absolute. Usopp and Chopper nodded in agreement.

"Then you better tell Captain and Mossy that," Myukuru said, hooking a thumb over towards the town, "They're already off the ship."

"Damn it," Nami cursed, leaping of the ship, "There's no way those two aren't going to cause trouble."

Naruto was about jump after the trio when Myukuru followed their suit.

"I've got shoppin' to do," she said, stopping long enough to look back at Naruto, "Wanna come, Whiskers?"

Naruto blinked, swearing he could hear the disembodied voice of Jiraiya yelling at him for even hesitating to follow the cute girl when she invited him to tag along, and quickly followed after her.

"I also have something I must attend to," Matatabi said as she disembarked, deftly leaping over Merry's railing.

Sanji, paralyzed over the issue of which of the crew's lovely ladies he wanted to accompany, was jostled out of his dilemma when a tearful Usopp and Chopper grabbed onto him, begging him to remain on the ship.

"Alright, alright," Sanji acquiesced, "I'll stay. At least Robin's still here."

"She already left," Chopper informed him.

"Damn it!"

* * *

Matatabi walked down the wooden streets of what she found to be called Mock Town, her eyes and ears trained for two things: a weapon's shop and any word about Sky Islands.

The first, she reasoned, should be an easy thing to find. Nearly everyone present in the town as a pirate, armed and ready to fight. Someone who makes and sells weapons would be both high in demand and relatively safe in this lawless town.

The second was something she did not have great confidence in. True, a ship did fall from the sky, carrying with it a map of some island called Skypiea, and Myukuru seemed confidant that Sky Islands did exist, though she said she had never met anyone who actually had proof of one. And it seemed the topic was not something that the people within earshot were discussing.

' _Still,'_ she thought as she walk down the thoroughfare, ' _The evidence points to this Skypiea being a real thing. The Log Pose breaking is not something anyone has ever_ _brought up. Robin_ _seems to believe the Log is right. And Captain Luffy'_ _s_ _single minded_ _focus_ _will not let us change course. And as much as she will deny it, I know Nami_ _is itching to see how_ _we would get up there and sail among the clouds.'_

As her thoughts drifted to Nami, her heart inexplicably began to speed up. She shook those thoughts from her head. She knew, on some level, that her feelings towards Nami had changed. From Drum through Alabasta she had been a friend, though she would admit, one that was physically attractive.

But now, after their heart to heart and adventure in saving Isobu and finding him a safe haven, those feelings were in flux. And she did not have the experience in being truly alive, with all the baggage that entailed, to act on her feelings. She did not, and would not, risk bringing harm to her friends, and ruin the stability of the crew, to sate those unfamiliar emotions and desires.

Once her heart was calmed, she continued her search for a weapon monger. As she slipped through the crowds, she noticed that, while many did double take at her unique appearance, few seemed to care about it. She wondered if they knew about the Minks, as Myukuru had implied that many outside of the New World were even aware of the tribe's existence, or if they assumed she held a Zoan type Devil Fruit and moved about in her hybrid form.

Either way, she remained unmolested as she neared a weapon's shop. The faded sign over the equally faded door read 'Kyōraku Armaments'. In contrast to the door, the windows were almost painfully clean, giving a clear look into the modest shop; swords and other weapons openly displayed.

Matatabi entered the shop, a bell chiming as she opened the door. A moment later, a serious looking young women stepped out from a back room. She wore a dark colored shirt with a matching knee length skirt. Her black hair was pinned back, save for her bangs that hung down the right side of her face, just past the rim of her glasses.

"Welcome to Kyōraku's," the woman said with a bow, her tone neutral, "How can I be of assistance today?"

"I am looking for a set of swords," Matatabi said, her eyes briefly switching form the store's attendant to the swords on the nearest wall.

"And how much are you looking to spend," the attendant asked, pulling out a ledger from behind the counter.

"My upper limit is 200,000," Matatabi replied. A conversion with Zoro had given her an idea how much a sword was worth. He claimed that when he had to replace his swords, 50,000 Beri was only good enough for a low quality blade. So when she went to Nami to request funds, she made the case that she needed 200,000 for her swords. Nami obviously was swayed by her arguments as she handed over the funds with little fuss.

"200,000," the attendant muttered, flipping through her pages, "And I assume you'd like both to be of similar quality?"

After Matatabi nodded, the attendant continued, "And what style do you prefer? Two swords of similar design?"

Before Matatabi could answer, the bell chimed and the door opened. The figure that walked in stood tall, over six feet in height, and was clad in a black kimono with a pink floral patterned garment draped over his shoulders. He wore his graying brown hair in a ponytail, with bangs falling down the left side of his face. A number of pinwheel hairpins stuck out from his hair. His top of his face was obscured by a wide brimmed straw hat, but his jaw and cheeks bore a thin beard, graying like the rest of his hair.

He tiled his head up, relieving that he wore an eye patch over his right eye. He smiled as he spoke, "Oh, Nanao. I didn't expect to have customers today."

"You never expect to have customers," the now named Nanao shot back at the man, "Don't you have a rooftop to be sleeping on, Uncle?"

"'Uncle', huh," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck, "What I mess up this time?"

Nanao sighed, pinching her nose, "We can talk later. As you pointed out, we do have a customer."

"Ah yes, where are my manners," the man said, taking of his hat and bowing towards Matatabi, "I'm Shunsui Kyōraku, humble owner of this establishment."

"Matatabi," the Mink replied, returning the gesture.

"Now, what are you looking for," Shunsui asked, placing his hat upon the counter, causing Nanao's eye to twitch.

"We were narrowing down thew search when you came in," Nanao said, her neutral tone beginning to crack under her uncle's lax attitude, "She wants a set, 100,000 each. We were narrowing down the style."

"Hmmm," Shunsui hummed, his uncovered eye appraising Matatabi, "Let me guess. You've been using two blades of the same weight and length, correct?"

Matatabi was stunned for moment at the owner's correct assessment, and nodded in silence. Shunsui brought his right hand to his chin and rubbed it as he hummed in thought.

"But I think," he continued after a few moments, "That you've been held back by using a matched set. I see you as someone who'd do better with something more like these."

He moved his left arm to throw back his floral drape, revealing a pair of blades tied to his waist. His right hand closed around the sheathed pair, and pulled them free form. The somewhat award motion drew Matatabi's eye to his left hand, where she noted an ugly scar that cut across the back of it, running from the first knuckle of the pinkie to the thumb.

"Catch," he said, throwing the pair of blades at Matatabi. She caught them with ease, the larger of the pair in her right hand, the smaller in her left. She gave their weight a moment of consideration; while she had no issues with her former blades in terms of length or weight, these felt more at home in her hands than her retired swords.

She gave them a few experimental swings, her movements slow as she tested them.

"May I," she asked Shunsui gesturing at the still sheathed blades.

"Of course," he said with a chuckle, "Unless you're planning to just bash into people with your swords."

She smiled and carefully drew the blades out, placing their scabbards upon the counter. She resumed going through her motions. She found the larger blade was a bit heaver than her former blades, but not by a great margin and that she could potentially deliver greater strikes with her left hand since she could maneuver the smaller blade faster.

It dawned on her as she continued to flow through her stances that while her former jinchuriki had used a perfectly matched set, her body was closer to Yugito than his. She may have retained his skill, but the difference between them meant she was fighting with a self-inflicted handicap. She had struggled, even if it was only by a minute amount, to properly match her strikes, always running the risk of overextending.

But with a smaller, lighter blade she could deliver fast strikes without messing with her balance, while retaining a longer and heavier blade to render stronger, fight ending blows and to sever as a defense.

She finished going through her stances and turned to see Shunsui begin to clap. She blushed slightly and re-sheathed the swords.

"A little rough around the edges," Shunsui appraised, still clapping, "But I'd wager you found these to be a better fit. How'd they feel?"

"They felt, right," Matatabi said, "I can already see how I would have to adjust how I fight, but I think a set like this will fit my needs perfectly."

She extended the blades back to Shunsui, but he instead held up a hand.

"I do have one question for ya," he said, his tone growing more serious, "Just why do you need a set of swords. Why do you fight?"

Matatabi frown at the question, not because of it, but at why the weapon seller would ask a question like that, especially in this town. But still, she answered, "I am looking for my lost siblings. And my captain is someone who has put his own dreams on pause when his friends needed his aid. So I fight so that I can see the day when all of us are together again, and so that Captain Luffy can reach his goal as I know he and the rest of the crew will help me in my endeavor."

"Well said," Shunsui replied, then he raised his right hand and gently pushed the still offered blades away from him.

Seeing Matatabi's confused expression, he smiled, "Those swords are a matched set. Been in our family for generations, but well, I was never blessed in romance. And after loosing this," he pointed to his covered eye, "and this," his left hand tried to close into a fist, only getting halfway before it began to twitch before he relaxed it, "I haven't been able to wield them. Using one or the other just never felt right.

"But you seem like just the person I've been waiting for. Or maybe they're the one who've been waiting. Sometimes it's the sword that chooses who can wield, not the other way around. So take them! I gift to you the matched Daisho pair, Katen Kyōkotsu!"

"I cannot accept such a thing," Matatabi said after a stunned few seconds, "I am sure such fine blades cost more than what I can offer."

"Ha ha," Shunsui laughed aloud, his voice filling the shop with mirth, "And that's another reason I want you to have them. Not everyday I see someone who's handed a pair of remarkable swords, told to take them, and then try to give them back. If you fell that strongly about payment, nothing's stopping you from leaving your money on the counter…."

Matatabi did just that, all 200,000 landing on the counter faster than either Shunsui or Nanao could see.

"I am not one to just accept a gift without giving in return," Matatabi said, "If it offends you, than think of this not as a payment, but as a gift given in return. Do with as you wish."

Shunsui couldn't help but to laugh, nearly falling back as he did.

"Oh, that's good," he wheezed out, "I don't think I'll ever meet another person like you, Miss Matatabi. We'll accept your gift, and take mine and go forth. May the seas carry you to your family."

Matatabi was about to bid them farewell, when she remembered why they had come to Jaya in the first place.

"Before I take my leave," she said, slipping Katen Kyōkotsu into place, "You would not happen to know anything about Sky Islands?"

"Sky Islands, huh," Shunsui said, rubbing his chin, "Well, I've heard a lot of rumors about them, but nothing I can see makes me think they're up there. And I'd reckon most people around here would sooner laugh at ya than give you an answer. Though I bet that Cricket fellow might know a thing or two about them."

"Cricket," Matatabi repeated, "And he is?"

"Well," Shunsui said "He's someone laughed out of town for believing in things like golden cities and the like. If anyone around here is going to be able to help you, he's your man. He lives on the other side of Mouth's Bay. Hey Nanao, do we have a spar map?"

A moment later, Nanao produced a map of the island and deftly drew a circle around when this Cricket was supposed to live. Matatabi took the map and carefully folded it before placing it into her kimono.

"Thank you," she said, bowing deeply to the pair, "For both the map and Katen Kyōkotsu."

"Don't mention it," Shunsui said with a smile, "Hope you find everything you're looking for."

Their farewells said, Matatabi exited the shop.

She didn't take more than ten steps before someone skid onto the street from an alleyway.

"Hey," he shouted, "Bellamy's at it again!"

"Oh really," another man on the street asked, "Who's he beating on now? I heard to took out Risho the Executioner earlier."

"I didn't get the rookies' name, but I heard he's got thirty million on his head and….whoa!"

Matatabi pressed the man into a wall, "And where is this happening?"

"At Terry's Pub and Pies," the man said, pointing towards the tavern, freaked out by Matatabi's sudden appearance and action.

She let him drop from the wall and sped off. Her captain and crew, no more than that, her friends, may need her help.

* * *

 **And cut. Looks like Luffy, Zoro and Nami are in a spot of trouble. But Matatabi's on her way. As may the other Straw Hats in the town, but their stories are for next time.**

 **As always, let me know what you think about the chapter. Did Nami's talk with Myukuru work for you? How about Matatabi's shopping trip and new swords? I'm open to all criticisms.**

 **Next time: A shopping trip, or a date? And does it matter when your captain is getting the tar kicked out of him?**

 **Also, on that note, since I'm gearing up the romance stuff, should I add the 'Romance' tag and indicate pairings in the summary? Let me know.**

 **Until next time. See ya!**


	47. The Bark of the Hyena

**Hello, hello, my dear readers! Chapter 46, ready after a short delay. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows. On with the show!**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Chapter 46: The Bark of the Hyena

The wooden streets of Mock Town were filled with people, many of whom were either drinking, fighting, or being industrious and doing both at once. And Myukuru couldn't keep her smile down.

"Man, this place is awesome," she said, lifting her arms for emphasis, "What'd you think, Whiskers?"

Naruto had to dip out of the way of a bit of flying debris before he answered, "Well, it's more lively than anywhere Pervy Sage and me went to, and that includes when he'd get us run out by being a pervert. Where are we going anyway?"

"I've got to get some new clothes," Myukuru said, gesturing to her current, borrowed attire, "I haven't worn anything of my own since Drum and I'm a bit tired of borrowing Nami's stuff."

"So we're looking for a clothes store, huh," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head, a little nervous about such an endeavor, "I don't know if I'm really going to be the most help."

Myukuru let out a laugh and draped an arm around Naruto's shoulder, "If I wanted someone else to tag along, I would have asked them."

"So, because you asked me to come was….," Naruto said slowly, leaving the rest of his question in the air for her to answer.

"'Cus I want to spend time with ya, dummy," Myukuru said with a smile, "Is that something ya can't get through your world-hoppin' head?"

Naruto sheepishly scratched his cheek, "I mean, I don't exactly have a lot of experience with this kind of stuff."

"Then we're in the same boat there Whiskers," Myukuru said softly, "But I've come to an epiphany."

"Huh," Naruto said, his head tilting, "An epiphany?"

"Yep," Myukuru said her smile growing wider, "I figure there's no reason for me to not try the things I want to try. I spent too long trying to live up to my family's expectations, so now I'm gonna live for me. And right now, I've got two things I wanna do. One, is being the best Straw Hat I can be."

"And the second thing," Naruto said.

Myukuru didn't answer with words, instead she smiled and leaned into Naruto, her face drawing closer to his. Their lips met, Naruto's eyes widening in shock for a moment, before they closed as he focused on the sensation of Myukuru's lips on his. Before either could deepen the kiss, numerous jeers and cat calls broke them out of their private moment, the pair pulling apart as the onlookers continued to pepper them with comments.

Most of them were, unsurprisingly, vulgar. Some were aimed at Naruto's apparent inexperienced, but most were directed to Myukuru, offering to show her a "better time". Myukuru, her face flushed bright red, was about to draw her sword in retort, when Naruto gently closed a hand around her wrist.

"It's not worth it", Naruto said, his eyes staring into hers, reflecting a lifetime of experience, "These guys don't matter, so just ignore them. We've still got to shop and see if anyone knows about Sky Islands, right?"

Naruto's words calmed Myukuru and she shook her head, "Yeah, we've got more important things to do. Still, jackasses messed up the moment."

"It was a nice moment," Naruto replied with a smile, "I wouldn't say no to giving it another go."

"Oh, we're definitely giving it another go," Myukuru said under her breath, a statement Naruto could hear nevertheless. His smile morphed into a grin as an idea popped into his head.

"I think we've wasted enough time here," he said as he quickly dipped and swept Myukuru off her feet and into his arms, "Time to get moving."

Myukuru let out a gasp of surprise, her arms looping around Naruto's neck. "Whoa, h-hang on there, Whiskers," Myukuru stuttered out, a little shocked at this turn of events, "Where are we….?"

"There are too many people around," Naruto said, grinning down at her, "So, I figure, the best way out of here is to do this. Hang on!"

Before Myukuru could comment, Naruto jumped high into the air. She screamed, first at the suddenness of the action, but it soon morphed into a cry of elation as Naruto deftly leap from rooftop to rooftop, swiftly moving several streets over.

"This is how you moved around all the time, right," Myukuru asked, her voice slightly louder than normal to be heard over the rushing air, "I can see why. Sure beats walking."

"A lot of the time, yeah," Naruto replied, landing atop the tallest building in the area, "Made moving though the woods around Konoha easy. And there were a _lot_ of woods. See any place you want to stop at?"

Myukuru glanced down and saw what she believed was a clothing store, given the mannequin displays in the window.

"That one," she said, pointing down at the shop, then grinned back at Naruto, "How fast can you get us down there?"

Naruto returned her grin, and jumped off the roof, kicking the edge to propel them downward, though not towards the shop Myukuru indicated. As they neared the ground, Naruto slipped his right arm out from under Myukuru and pointed his open palm at a nearby tree.

"Crimson Chain," Naruto proclaimed and a translucent red chain shot out of his palm, quickly wrapping around the tree. With the chain secured, Naruto swung himself and Myukuru around, the move both slowing them down and bringing them to a stop right in front of the shop.

With a flourish of his hand, Naruto dismissed the chain and helped Myukuru to her feet.

"Wasn't expecting a move like that," she commented, "But wasn't that chain thing yellow before?"

"Yeah it was," Naruto said, "But when I was training with it, I began to think about how my Mom would use her chains and I guess that changed it to being red, like her hair."

"Your mom could, like, make chains," Myukuru said, confused. Naruto had remarked on his parents before, but hadn't gone into detail his mother's abilities.

"Yep, made them out of her chakra," Naruto said, a bittersweet smile on his face, "She could even hold down Kurama. She was badass."

"I'd like to hear that story," Myukuru said, flashing Naruto a smile, "How about after dinner?"

"Sounds like a date," Naruto said, his words hopeful.

Myukuru's smile was all the affirmation Naruto needed in that regard. He opened the door to the shop for her, some long forgotten piece of advice from Jiraiya coming to the forefront of his mind.

"I might be a while," Myukuru said, eyeing the selection, "And I guess we should probably ask around about how to get to a Sky Island. Why don't you handle that front?"

Naruto shrugged and flashed her a thumbs up, "Sure, no problem. There's got to be someone in this town who knows something."

* * *

Naruto walked away from the laughing group of pirates, the latest in his seeming pointless endeavor in finding info about Sky Island.

"Man," Naruto sighed as he made his way back to Myukuru, "people around really don't think something like sky islands exists. After everything I've seen, I'd be an idiot to just think something can't exist."

Shaking his head, he sped through the streets until he reached the clothing store. He slipped inside, and when he didn't see Myukuru, he focused his mind for a moment, invoking his Haki. Her aura flared to life for a moment, letting Naruto both locate her back in what he assumed was a changing area, and allowed him to feel her happiness.

He let his Haki slip away, feeling that invading on Myukuru's emotions was a bit intrusive, especially with the way their relationship was evolving.

"I'm back," he said, announcing his return.

"Any luck," Myukuru asked from behind the changing area's curtain.

"Nope," Naruto said with a sigh, running his hand through his hair, "People just laughed in my face. You'd think in a world were fruit can give people weird abilities they'd at least think, 'Hey, maybe something like a sky island can exist.'"

"Yeah, people can be idiots," Myukuru said, "Almost done in here. Give me a sec."

A second later, she drew back the curtain to reveal her new outfit: a dark green tank top, with a neckline just low enough to hint at her cleavage, and a black skirt that fell to just below her knees, with an alternating pattern of bright pink and yellow zigzags. Her left leg peeked out from the slit in the skirt, the hem of a pair of black shorts barely visible. She still wore her pink laced sandals, and a violet crystal pendant hung from her neck.

"So," she said giving a twirl, her skirt swishing around her legs, "How do I look?"

Naruto couldn't keep the grin of his face, "You look great."

Myukuru blushed a bit, one hand fiddling with her new necklace. A few moments, and a few thousand Beri later, the pair exited the shop to a gaggle of people running about, shouting about some fight going on.

"I'm telling ya," one heavyset man said to another as they hurried down the road, "Bellamy and his crew are showing up some 30 million newbie."

"Hey Whiskers," Myukuru said, her tone grave, "Ain't Captain's bounty 30 million?"

"Yeah, it is," Naruto replied, a knot forming in his gut, "Give me a sec, I'll see if I can find them."

Naruto stood perfectly still, and brought his Haki to bare. If he still had his rope bracelet it would have been an easy job, but when he used the rope to save himself from falling to his death after Crocodile sent his flying, he found he could only use it in that manner, and was no longer linked to the cut of pieces.

He had been meaning to fix them, or failing that, re-create the bracelets but things had gotten away from him. Thankfully, his Haki was good enough for him to sense all across the town, and he was confidant he would recognize his friends auras.

Auras flared to life around him, each alight with emotions. Naruto pushed away those nearby auras, projecting his 'sight' outward, searching for the familiar sight of his friends.

"Found them," he said aloud when he picked up Luffy, Zoro and Nami, his eyes snapping open as he turned in their direction, "Of course they'd be on the other side of town."

"Good thing we know the ninja shortcut then," Myukuru said with a smile.

Naruto nodded and offered her his hand. She took it and he scooped her up into his arms. With a flex of his legs, Naruto shot up into the air, deftly leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Any insight to what's going on," Myukuru asked as the flew through the air.

"I picked up two people who seemed to be the ones fighting Luffy and Zoro, but," Naruto trailed off, collecting his thoughts, "It's weird. Luffy and Zoro didn't _feel_ like they were fighting. Their auras were completely calm. I think they're letting whoever's fighting them just go to town on them."

"Why would they do that," Myukuru wondered, the notion of just taking abuse like that one that didn't make sense to her, "Those guys can't be that much stronger than Captain and Mossy, right?"

Naruto frowned, "I still can't really read people's strength like you say I could, not at this distance, but I don't think those guys are stronger that Luffy and Zoro. There's more going on there than just a fight."

* * *

Nami couldn't wait to get off of this lawless island. Even with Luffy and Zoro's promise to not fight, everything around her was threatening to drive her insane. First there was some sickly man and his equally sick horse handing out explosive apples, then some masked fighter nearly drew Luffy and Zoro into a fight purely by being proclaimed a champion by some people milling about.

The worst was some hot shot pirate crew that had rented out an entire hotel looking down at them, throwing what amounted to spare change at them. Even now, at a bar that seemed to be a more or less neutral area, her nerves were being tried as Luffy got in to an argument with the large man next to them at the bar over their taste in pies and ale. An argument that escalated into something of a bidding war between them as they both ordered increasing amounts of pie and meat, respectively.

Thankfully, the man left after his order of fifty pies was filled and Nami breathed a sigh of relief.

Then the swinging door of the bar was slammed open. The figure that walked in was nearly eight feet talk, his blue captain's coat draped over his shoulders. Crazed eyes peaked from behind the shadow cast by his unkempt blond hair, and his tongue lolled out from his mouth as he asked, "Is there a pirate wearing a straw hat in here?"

"It's Bellamy," one of the patrons whispered as the man began to walked towards the bar, his eyes locked on Luffy.

"So, you're the rookie with 30 million on your head," Bellamy said, "Straw Hat Luffy, right?"

"Yeah, that me," Luffy said, his tone conveying his confusion.

"Bellamy," Nami repeated, "Isn't that the name of the pirate who's crew rented out that hotel from earlier?"

Bellamy paid no mind to their comments, nor to the background noise, most of which was hushed surprise at Luffy's bounty, and made his way to the bar.

"Man, I keep meeting tall guys today," Luffy said as Bellamy leaned on the bar.

"Hey barkeep," Bellamy addressed the man behind the counter, "I'll take the most expensive bottle you got, and another of whatever my little friend here's having."

The barkeep obliged while his crew entered behind him; his second in command, whom the patrons named Sarquiss leading them.

"That's the guy from the hotel," Nami noted as the silver haired man twirled a bloodied knife as he knocked down some of the bar's customers to free up some seats. Beside her, Zoro maintained a tensed posture, ready to spring into action if anyone tried anything.

"Here ya go," the barkeep said as two full mugs dully impacted the bar. Luffy was quick to grab his drink, "Ha ha, thanks for the drink. You're a pretty nice guy!"

As Luffy downed his drink, Bellamy leaned back, arm extended, and grabbed Luffy's head. He slammed Luffy into the bar, smashing it into splinters. While Bellamy's crew laughed at this display of their captain's brutality, Zoro had drawn Wado Ichimonji and leveled the blade at Bellamy's throat.

"Oh," the blond said with little care, "What do you think you're doing, underling?"

"I could ask you the same question," Zoro said, his eyes cold.

"Wait, Zoro," Nami said, her tone panicked, "We still haven't learned anything…."

"We're pasted the point of holding back," Zoro retorted, "This fight's been forced on us."

The sound of wooden debris clattering to floor signaled Luffy's return to his feet, prompting Bellamy to grin.

"So you can still get up," he said with a laugh.

"Alright," Luffy said, his demeanor completely serious, "You better be ready."

That drew catcalls from Bellamy's men; they were ready to see their captain put the straw hat wearing pipsqueak in his place.

"OK, then," Bellamy said, "Let's see if you've got what it takes."

"Luffy, wait," Nami shouted, hoping to delay the fight. She then turned to the barkeeper, "Do you know anything about how to get to Sky Island?"

The while bar was silent for a moment, before everyone, the patrons and Bellamy's crew all burst into gut busting laughter.

"Hey, we're serious," Nami shouted above the din, "Our Log Pose is pointing right to it!"

That only drew more mocking laughter, causing Nami to flush in embarrassment.

"Hahaha, that's rich," Bellamy said as he retook his seat, "Where the hell you hicks come from? Thinking something like Sky Islands exist. If ya believe silly legends like that you'll never last long on this sea. Everything weird about the Grand Line can be explained. What happened in the past, with ships falling down from the sky, can be attributed to the Knock Up Stream. But those simpletons from the past couldn't know about that, so they made up stories of floating islands to explain it way. All those fanciful reasons for dreams can be explained away. I wanted to see you guys could pass my teat and join my crew. But the coming age doesn't need dreaming fools."

Bellamy took a swig of his drink and addressed the bar, "Listen up! The era of pirate's dreams is over! The City of Gold? The Emerald Capital? The One Piece? Everyone who's chasing after those are missing the real treasure right under their noses. And all they're left with when they die are some words like, 'At least they died following there dreams.' Those words are the mark of losers. And when I see dreams like you, Straw Hat, I feel sick!"

Bellamy smashed his bottle against the counter then decked Luffy with the broken bottle.

Luffy fell to the floor, blood beginning to pour from the cuts to his face. It wasn't long before jeers and bottles began to stream from the bar's patrons.

"What do ya know," Sarquiss said to Bellamy, "It seems like these fellows want a little show."

"Well, I'm in the mood for some entertaining," Bellamy replied, licking his lips.

"Luffy, Zoro," Nami said as Luffy got up, "Forget what I said about fighting. Kick their asses!"

"Zoro," Luffy said, his face completely passive, "Don't respond at all to their jeers."

Zoro nodded, letting his hands fall from his swords, even as Bellamy and his men approached.

* * *

The sounds of cheering made it easy for Matatabi to track down where her friends were. When she burst into the bar, she stopped short when instead of seeing Luffy and Zoro fighting, they were taking hits without retaliating, and by the number wounds, had been for some time. Matatabi's eyes sought out Nami, finding her easily. She remained unharmed, and a small knot of fear undid itself.

"Matatabi," Nami shouted to her, noticing her entry. The navigator's shout caused Bellamy and his men to stop their assault, and looked over to the Mink.

"What the hell," Bellamy said with his trademarked grin, "Ha, not only is this a crew of weaklings, but they got some freaks as well."

Matatabi ignored the belligerent pirate captain and made her way to Nami, her left hand resting upon one of her new blades. She stopped next to Nami, her eyes never leaving Bellamy.

"I see things have not been going well," Matatabi said, her eyes flashing over towards Luffy. Their eyes met for a moment, and even under the blood, Matatabi could see the iron conviction in his eyes.

"Luffy and Zoro won't fight back for some reason," Nami said

"Because you two have hitched yourselves to a couple of weaklings," Sarquiss said, "At least they've got the sense to know not to try and fight their betters."

"They ain't got a speck of pride either," Bellamy spat, "Nothing be stupid dreams filling their heads. Can't even muster up the guts to fight back."

It dawned on Matatabi why Luffy and Zoro were not fighting, and found herself relaxing slightly. That subtle movement however caught Sarquiss's attention, and the silver haired man misinterpreted it as a sign of resignation.

"You know," Bellamy's right hand said, "You two'd probably be better off leaving these two cowards. What sort of price do we have to offer to buy ya?"

Nami shot the man a glare of pure hatred, "You think you can just buy us!? Sorry, but we'd be wasted on you and you small time crew."

That set off an another round of raucous laughter from both the bar patrons and Bellamy's crew. The captain of said crew gave one last look at the bloodied form of Luffy and Zoro before spitting out, "I've had enough looking at these two. Get them out of my sight. They're lucky I'm letting them live."

Under taunting laughter and jeers, Nami and Matatabi helped Luffy and Zoro out of the bar.

"Hey guys," a cry from above sounded, "We're commin' in hot!"

The foursome looked up in time to see Naruto and Myukuru, the latter in the former's arms, soar down from a tall spire. Nami and Matatabi hauled Luffy and Zoro out of the way as the pair landed, sending dust and splinters into the air.

"What the hell happened," Myukuru asked as she slipped out of Naruto's arms and inspected their injured friends.

"These two let some asshole and his crew just wail on them," Nami said, her frustration boiling back to the surface.

"Zehahahaha," a boisterous laugh drew everyone's attention, "You've got it wrong there, girl. You guys won that fight. No contest."

Seated right in the middle of thy street, a pile of pies in front of him and a bottle of rum beside him, was the man who left the bar before Bellamy arrived. Naruto tensed slightly, an action none of his friends saw as they all were focused on the stranger.

"What are you talking about," Myukuru asked, "Just what went on in there?"

The large, open shirted man took a swig of rum before answering, "I heard the whole thing. 'The Age of Dreams is over'? Bullshit! A Man's Dream never ends!"

"That still doesn't answer my question," Myukuru said exasperatedly.

"I am sure Nami, Luffy and Zoro will tell us once we get back to the Merry," Matatabi said, not fancying having this discussion in the middle of the road.

They began to walked away, but Luffy stopped and looked at the large, dark haired man, his eyes keenly focused on him.

"You know what I'm talkin' about, eh kid," he said, "That when you're aiming for the top, it's best to let the losers ya meet along to way just be. No point in wasting energy fightin' them. Anyway, hope you make it to that sky island."

The man hoisted himself up, picked up his pies and drink and walked away, Luffy mirroring the action, his steps assured.

"Who the hell was that guy," Myukuru said as the headed back to the Merry, "He kinda gave me the creeps."

Naruto silently agreed. He hadn't meant to sense anything from the man, but with his Observation running so he and Myukuru could get to the others, he'd felt the man's aura as they approached. It was strong; only Luffy's at his most determined, when they faced Crocodile, could compare to the rotund pirate. Worst still, his aura felt more solid than Luffy's had, more hardened. In his mind, that man was the most dangerous person on the island. And it wouldn't surprise him if he had a crew somewhere.

* * *

Nami's frustrations had waned a bit by the time they made it back to the Merry, in part due to Matatabi explaining her thoughts on the matter; that it wasn't worth fighting, since they're was nothing at stake. And once Chopper had tended to Luffy and Zoro's wounds, the Mink fished out the map she had gotten and handed it to Nami.

"I found a lead," she plainly stated, "There's someone on the far side of the island who might be able to clue us in about how to reach this Sky Island."

"Well isn't that a happy coincidence," Robin said as she pulled herself onto the deck, now clad in a pair of purple jeans, a short leather jacket, and purple cowboy hat, "My own investigating generated the same information. Assuming we aren't the victim of some elaborate prank to lure us out there to rob us and leave us for dead, I'd say that Montblanc Cricket is our best bet to Sky Island."

"That is what my source told me as well," Matatabi said, "He is an outcast for believing in things like golden cities."

"Yes, I heard that too," Robin said with a smile, "Sounds like he's someone we could have a lot in common with. Right, Captain?"

Luffy, who had bounded over to Nami to peer at the what he called a treasure map, looked over at the archaeologist.

"Shishishi, sounds fun. Let's go!"

With their captain's order, the crew weighed anchor, and set of to the far side of the island, hopeful that this outcast Cricket would be their ticket up to Sky Island.

* * *

 **And cut! They're off to meet the Cricket, the wonderful Cricket of Jaya. Hope you've enjoyed. As always, let me know what you think. How did you like Naruto and Myukuru's little sort of date? That did take me a bit to work out, so any feedback is appreciated.**

 **Til next time. See ya!**


	48. The Dreamer, Montblanc Cricket

**Hello, my friends. Chapter 47, served up hot and fresh. Thanks to everyone who left a review, and chose to follow and favorite. We reached 1000 followers since last time, so once again, thank you. But enough of this, one with the show.**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Chapter 47: The Dreamer, Montblanc Cricket

"Why do we keep running into weird monkey looking people," Myukuru sighed as a massive ship sailed into their path. It dwarfed the Merry, its monkey headed prow looking down at them. Mirroring the action was the vessel's captain, in both action and form. The man was rotund, his black shirt unable to close around his midsection and his green jacket and hat matched his long hair. He scratched his round, orangutan-like face as he regarded them.

"Hmm," he said, "I thought you guys might have been someone important there for a sec. Gave me the jitters, ya did."

"You've got a weird face," Luffy said, not caring that the man had more or less insulted them, "Just what kinda animal are ya?"

"I'm a human, ya idiot," the opposing captain said, though his tone didn't carry any hint of annoyance. His crew however were of a different opinion.

"Watch it, you punks," several of them yelled in eerie unison, "Don't go insulting Big Boss Shoujou!"

Shoujou waved a dismissive hand to quiet his men, before he settled back into his chair, "Settle down, its fine. Nothing to get worked up over. Kids over there look like pirates. You guys hear that Crocodile was kicked out of the Warlords? I figure it'll only be a matter of time before they offer me a seat."

The ape-like man began to go off an a tangent on why he expected to be offered the position as a Warlord, Matatabi stepped next to Luffy.

"Captain, we should hurry," she said, Luffy's head turning towards her, "Nami said the Log sets after four days. If we stay here to long we will lose our chance to find Sky Island."

Luffy nodded and turned back to the blustering boss blocking their path, "Hey, monkey dude! We're kinda in a hurry. We've got to find some cricket guy so we can get to Sky Island, so can…."

"Hold up," Shoujou interrupted with a bellow, jumping out of his chair, "What'd you say about Cricket?"

"We've heard he's someone who could help us," Robin chimed in as she joined the rest of the crew near the bow, "Do you know him?"

"'Know him?'," Shoujou repeated, "Of course I know him! He's the head of our Saruyama Alliance! And we're going to prove Noland right!"

"Noland? Who's Noland," Naruto asked.

Shoujou looked personally wounded by the question. "You don't know about Montblanc Noland? You've never heard of Noland the Lair?"

"Noland the Lair," Sanji chimed in, "Yeah, I know that story. Man that takes me back."

"Mind filling us in Sanji," Nami said, "How come you know what this guy's talking about?"

"Well I guess it's because its an old folk tale from North Blue," Sanji said with a shrug.

"And how'd you hear about it," Usopp asked.

"Oh, I was born in North Blue," Sanji said, "Did I never mention that?"

"No you didn't," Usopp retorted.

"Ah well, it's not a big deal," Sanji said with a dismissive shrug, "Anyway, Noland's story, as much as I can remember, is about some explorer who told a fanciful story about a city of gold and got a lot of his king's men killed when they went out to look for it. The king executed him for that."

"A city of gold," Nami exclaimed, Berry in her eyes.

"That's how the story goes," Shoujou interjected, "But there's a bit more to it. But I figure that Cricket would be better to fill ya in. You guys said something about Sky Islands, right?"

"Yep," Luffy said with a nod.

Shoujou leaned back in his chair, scratching his chin, seemingly deep in thought. "I can't remember if he as any information about Sky Islands, but I think Cricket would be willing to hear you out. But don't go causing him any trouble! You'll regret it!"

With his peace said, Shoujou ordered his men to make way, and his ship sailed past the Going Merry. With the obstacle gone, they continued their short journey around the island's coast, shortly nearing where the maps indicated where Montblanc Cricket lived.

"Whoa, look at that castle," Luffy exclaimed as they sailed near the coast, his eyes wide as he took in the massive facade that faced them.

"This Cricket guy must be super rich," Usopp added, his voice as loud as Luffy's.

Unfortunately for them, the illusion was shattered when they docked the ship next to the house, revealing it to only be a wooden fake, hiding a small hut.

"Man, just what kinda guy is this Cricket," Nami said as the rest of the crew finished securing the ship.

"Well, given our experiences in the town," Robin said, "It would seem most people think the tale of Noland is nothing but fantasy, and Mr. Cricket is a fool for trying to prove his ancestor's assertions."

"Then I guess there's no gold then," Nami said with a sigh.

"You don't need to sound so depressed about it," Naruto said as they disembarked, his brow furrowed as he reached out with his Haki, "I don't sense anyone around. Guess the guy's out."

"Guess we'll wait then," Luffy said, opening the hut's door and waltzing in, only to exit a moment later after nothing inside grabbed in immediate interest.

The crew dispersed around the property, looking for any sign of where the owner may have gone. The only thing outside the house was a copy of the Noland story book, which Nami read aloud if only to gain the full context, Usopp and Chopper serving as her main audience. Luffy had wandered over to the shoreline, an odd bubbling drawing his attention. The same moment Nami finished reading Noland's tale and closed the book, an arm shot out and dragged him under.

A moment later, a man with an odd chestnut-like growth on his head stood on the shore, his stance ready for fighting, "You people've got a lot of nerve, just setting of camp at someone's home."

Sanji, the closest to the shoreline shouted at Usopp to get Luffy before he squared up against the man.

"Hey," he said, raising his arms in a placating manner, "We ain't looking for a fight. We're here to ask ya…."

"Where my gold is, right," Montblanc Cricket said, "You'll get it over my dead body!"

Before Sanji could deny anything, Cricket shot towards him, loosing a kick at the cook. Sanji dodged the strike and ducked under a roundhouse.

"OK, if you ain't going to let me tell ya why we're here," Sanji growled out, "Guess I'll have to kick it into ya."

Sanji tensed to deliver a counter attack, when Cricket's face paled and he keeled over, his breathing heavy. Chopper immediately rushed over to the downed man, checking him for injuries.

"Help me get him inside," Chopper ordered, "And get some towels wet and cool. He's got Diver's Disease."

No one asked Chopper to elaborate while they carefully moved the man inside and began to tend to him. Once things settled down, Chopper began to explain just what was ailing the man they were counting on to get to Sky Island.

"Diver's Disease," the reindeer doctor explained, "Is a condition that arises when someone comes up from deep waters to quickly. Down there, the pressure is much higher, and if you were to go up to fast, the change in pressures destabilizes the gasses dissolved in the bloodstream. They form bubbles that can cause pain in joints, muscles and other tissues.

"If he's got a case this bad," Chopper concluded, "Then he must be have been diving so frequently than the bubbles didn't have the chance to disappear naturally. If left untreated, he could die."

"I wonder why he's doing that to himself," Nami pondered.

"That monkey dude said he's trying to prove that Noland guy right," Naruto said as he looked at a picture of Cricket flanked by not only the green haired pirate they ran into an hour earlier, but the other guy that had come to salvage the ship that nearly fell on them, "Maybe he thinks that the city of gold really did fall into the sea."

"Got it one, kid," a gruff voice sounded from the bed, drawing everyone's attention. Cricket slowly sat up, Chopper hovering nearby in case his condition flared up, "Guess you guys ain't the usual idiot types looks for some easy gold. Sorry I attacked ya. Why are you here anyway?"

"We're trying to get to Sky Island," Luffy said cheerfully, "Teach us, old man!"

"Sky Island, huh," Cricket said, lighting a cigarette and taking a puff and letting out a sharp bark of a laugh, "Can't say for sure if it exists. Only person I've ever heard talk about something like that everyone calls a lair."

"Your ancestor, Noland, yes," Robin inferred.

"Yeah, him," Cricket said, "You know the story, right? The island with the lost city of gold that cost him his life? This is that island."

"So you're out here trying to clear his name then," Usopp asked.

"Don't be stupid," Cricket shouted at Usopp, "I don't give a damn about him. He and I share less blood than a mosquito could carry. But of everyone of our line that set out to find this island, me, the one who hates him the most, who ran away and became a pirate to escape the ridicule, is the one who finally found it. I stood on that cape out there and figured it was fate. It's a matter of settling things."

Cricket let out another puff of smoke, "As for why so many of my family believed Noland, well there's something the story books leaves out. The book had Noland smiling like an idiot when he says the gold sank into the sea. But everyone in my family swore to their graves that he broke down in tears when he made that claim and when they executed him."

"I don't really care about any of that," Luffy said bluntly, drawing an indignant shout from Usopp, who found the whole Montblanc sage inspiring, "I just want to get up to Sky Island."

"Impatient and single-minded, ain't ya, kid," Cricket said, reaching over to a bookcase, his fingers ghosting over the spines until he reached the one he was looking for. He pulled it off the shelf and flipped through the pages.

"Here we are," he said, before thrusting the old tome at Nami, "Noland's Log book. Read this."

Nami fumbled the book for a moment, before she began to read the pages.

"' _Year 1120 of the Marine Calendar, June 21,'"_ She read out, "' _We obtained a most interesting item from a passing merchant ship. It's a single passenger boat they called a Waver, reminiscent of skis. It somehow can propel itself without need of wind, though requires_ _an amount of skill I sadly don't possess. The rest of the crew, however, are enjoying it when they get the opportunity to ride it._

"' _It seems the engine of this Waver is something than only exists on "Sky Islands", along with many other interesting artifacts, or so I've heard. I recall a time an explore friend of mine showed me what he called a "Sky Fish", which did possess a truly bizarre_ _form. Although it may be an impossible dream; as a sailor, I wish to one day sail this Sky Ocean. Surely it would be an experience. Montblanc Noland.'"_

"That settles it," Luffy shouted, "We're going to Sky Island!"

"There really is an ocean up there," Nami added, her tone excited "And I really want to find one of those Wavers."

"I think we already did," Naruto pipped in, "Remember that weird boat thing we found when that ship fell on us. Kinda sounds like one to me."

While the Straw Hats excitedly chatted about what sort of things they wanted to see up in that sky ocean, Cricket slipped out of his home. He stretched, his joins cracking, then noticed two figures approaching. He couldn't help but to crack a smile as those two cheerfully greeted him.

"Boss," Shoujou said, his eyes shifting over to the Going Merry, "I see you're entertaining some guests. They ask about Sky Island yet?"

"Yep," Cricket replied, letting out of puff of smoke.

"If they're set about that," Marisa chimed in, "Then they've got to take that death trap to get up there."

Cricket nodded, "Yeah. That's why I'm thinking we'll lend them a hand. One set of dreamers to another."

"All right," Marisa and Shoujou said in unison.

* * *

Cricket spent the better part of the afternoon explaining what he knew about Sky Islands and how they could reach it. He explained the Emperonimbus, a massive cloud formation that could block out the sun and were said to be ancient and unchanging; the listening crew members, everyone save for a napping Zoro cooking Sanji, and reading Robin were quick to realize that was the phenomena they experienced earlier with those giant shadows.

"If there is any chance of finding a Sky Island," Cricket concluded, "then it'll be atop one of those fossil clouds."

"Cool," Luffy shouted, "Alright guys, we know where we're going. Zoro get up! We need to sail up a cloud!"

"That's not how we're getting up there," Nami shouted at the captain, knocking him on the head with her Clima-Tact to quiet him.

"Well," Cricket said, "He's not that far from the truth of the matter."

"How so," Matatabi asked, curious about the method of their ascent, "Is it something like Reverse Mountain?"

"Something like that," Cricket admitted, "The Knock Up Stream. If you can ride that, it'll take you up to the sky."

"Knock Up Stream," Nami repeated, "I've heard that term back in Mock Town. Isn't that how people think ships get blown into the sky?"

"Yeah, that's the basic idea," Cricket said, "The theory is that underwater caves slowly fill with seawater and gets heated up by geothermal activity. The steam builds up until it reaches it limit and explodes out. That explosion shoots water miles into the sky. For a solid minute it's almost like there's a current flowing up there."

"A whole minute," Nami shouted incredulously, interrupting Cricket, "How big is this explosion?"

"A-all the way up into the s-sky," Usopp said, his face pale, "There's no way we can survive that!"

Luffy stared at Cricket in awe for a moment before he lifted his arms in excitement, "That's way more awesome then just sailing there! We're going to fly to Sky Island!"

Myukuru patted Usopp on the shoulder, "Looks like that's how we're going."

Usopp just grew more pale.

Cricket continued, "Yes it's that big. Anyway, the Knock Up Stream occurs about five times every month, though the exact location changes every time."

"Wait a minute," Usopp interrupted, "What happens if Sky Island isn't up right above the Stream?"

"If that happens, or if Sky Island really doesn't exist," Cricket said, "Then your ship would just fall back down to the sea and you'd all be consigned to a water grave."

"Luffy," Usopp panicked, arms flailing as he tried to deal with his nervous energy, "We're gonna give up on this right? It's a shame, but this is a one- in-a-billion shot chance. Right, Luffy?"

"Nah," Luffy said, completely unconcerned, "We'll be fine!"

"Fine," Usopp repeated, exasperated and pointed at their ship, "Look at Merry! There's no way she can stand up to a natural calamity like this Knock Up Stream."

"That's true. Your little ship would be blown to bits even if she was new," Cricket said, causing Usopp's brow to twitch, "But you don't need to worry about it. Marisa and Shoujou may no look it, but they're more than qualified to patch her up and make her able to with stand the Knock Up Stream."

As if waiting for a cue, the two ape-like men stuck their heads out of Cricket's small abode.

"Don't worry about a thing," they shouted in unison, "Your ships in good hands! Also, the food's almost done!"

"Hold up," Nami said, "Do we even have the time to wait for a Knock Up Stream? The Log Pose will finish recording this island and lock on to the next if we stay to long."

"That's right," Usopp said, his mood lightening as he turned back to Cricket, "We've got a time limit, and there's no way you can just predict where and when the Knock Up Stream and that super cloud will line up…."

"Noon tomorrow," Cricket said, "So you'd better get ready if you plan to go."

"How the hell can you be so certain," Usopp shouted at Cricket, his finger pointed accusingly, "It's a bit too convenient. We've just met you, and not only is the only shot to where we want to go, which is more or less random, is happening tomorrow, but you're gonna make sure our ship can handle the trip!? It's way to good to be true! And you're the how ever many great grandson of Noland the Lair! How can we trust you!?"

An eerie silence filled the air as Usopp stared down Cricket. Said man only moved to removed his cigarette form his mouth.

"When," he said, "The Emperonimbus was just in Marisa's territory and we can see it to the south. And by the estimation of five times a month, a Knock Up Stream is due sometime tomorrow, and most likely, somewhere south of here. And I can't say it with one hundred percent certainty, but the odds are good that the two will line up."

He walked past a stunned Usopp, "But above all, I'm just to meet fools like you. Now let's eat. You're free to spend the night here too, friend."

He strode towards his house without looking back, most of the Straw Hats following, drawn by the allure of food. Usopp slumped down, shame evident on his face.

"I really am a coward, aren't I," he asked no one in particular.

"Everyone's a coward at some point," Naruto said plopping down next to the dejected sniper, "My first real mission outside of my village we got ambushed, and I froze."

"Really," Usopp asked, "You froze?"

"Yep," Naruto replied, no hint of shame in his voice, "Those two enemies popped out of nowhere and it looked like they killed our sensei. I didn't even move when they went after me. If it hadn't been for Sasuke, they might have killed me.

"But I made a promise that day," Naruto said, looking at his hand pensively, "I wasn't going to let that happen again. I wouldn't let my team down like that again."

He got up and pulled Usopp to his feet, "Life's scary, Usopp. But we can't let that stop us."

"Right," Usopp said, his voice a bit scratchy. He then took off after Cricket, "I sorry I doubted you, Mister!"

* * *

Night fell and Cricket's home was alive with merriment as the heads of the Saruyama Alliance and the Straw Hat Pirates ate and partied. During the party, Cricket began to recite parts of Noland's log, prompted by Robin's reading of the old journal.

"Noland wrote he and his men heard two things when they landed at this island," Cricket recounted, "One was the ringing of a massive bell, made of solid gold. And the other was the odd cry of a native bird."

"Solid gold," Nami said, her eyes gleaming with greed.

"Yes indeed," Cricket said, reaching into a chest, "Have a look at this!"

He placed down two hunks of gold, each in the shape of a bell. Nami was quick to scoop one up, cradling it as one would a child.

"There kinda small, ain't they," Myukuru said.

"Well these are just ingots cast in the bell's shape," Cricket said, "I've found three since I started all this."

"Then the city of gold's gotta exist," Luffy said excitedly.

"Well, these certainly are proof that a civilization did call this island home," Robin chimed in with her expert opinion.

"Wait till you get a look at this then," Cricket said as Masira placed something hidden by cloth sack. Marisa opened the sack and allowed a golden statue of a bird to be observed.

"This is the bird Noland and his crew heard," Cricket said, "It ain't much after ten years of searching, and I'm fairly sure it's part of a larger piece, but it's enough to keep us going."

"What a strange looking bird," Matatabi remarked, "I wonder what its cry sounded like."

"No need to wonder about it," Shoujou said, "This bird ain't part of an extinct species."

"Yeah," Marisa added, "The South Bird still lives in the groves south of here."

"That's right," Cricket said, "Maybe they'll be noisy tonight and you'll…. Crap! You guys need to get to the forest!"

"Why," Sanji asked, "Something wrong?"

"Yes," Cricket said, "The Knock Up Stream is going to form somewhere south of here. How do you think you're going to get there?"

"We're gonna sail there, duh," Luffy said.

Nami, however, understood what Cricket was getting at, "We can't just sail south! We aren't following a Log to an island, and compasses don't work."

"And that's where the South Bird comes into play," Cricket said, "The name isn't for show. This species of bird naturally points south. Always. Without one, you've got no hope of ever reaching Sky Island."

"Ahh," Luffy shouted, "Come on guys! We've got to hunt that bird!"

"Would have been nice to know that before the sun set," Naruto muttered.

"Yeah, we really shouldn't have been parting," Cricket admitted, "You guys need to find a South Bird and we've got to get working on making your ship sky worthy. We'll need to set off at sunrise to have the best shot of making the Knock Up Stream, so get moving."

"We should bring the Baby Transponder Snails," Nami said.

"I'll get them," Naruto said, rushing out of Cricket's house to collect the communication devices.

* * *

A short time later, the Straw Hats were outside of the forest where the South Bird was said to live.

"Jyooeee," a cry echoed from within the densely packed woods.

"Well," Myukuru said, hands on her hips, "I think we can take that as a sign that the bird lives. Hope its not going to be a pain to catch. I really don't want to spend all night in there."

"Well, we're not going to find it by standing around," Nami said, "let's split into four groups and get to searching."

As they began to group up, Naruto reached into his coat's pockets to retrieve the Snails, pausing and swallowing nervously as he only pulled out three of them.

"Um, Nami," Naruto said hesitantly, "I think I lost one of the Snails."

Nami pinched her nose, "Lost it where, exactly?"

"I don't know," Naruto said inching away from Nami, "But I should be able to find it quickly. We can't go and lose something useful like that. You guys, go on without me, and I'll call you when I get back to meet up in there. OK?"

"Fine," Nami said, "But if can't find it, not only am I going to deduct the cost for a new one out of your allowance, but you'll have to pay for not helping us catch the bird. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," Naruto said with a salute before he turned to leave. Before he could get out of hearing range, Myukuru piped up, slowing his gait, "Hang on Whiskers. I'll help you search."

Before Nami could voice an objection, Myukuru shot her a glance and the orange haired navigator shake her head and sigh.

"Just go. We're wasting time."

Myukuru dashed after Naruto, the ninja slowing down to let her catch up. He shot her a smile.

"Please tell me you aren't just tagging alone so you don't have to go stomping around in the dark woods," he teased.

"Maybe I am, Whiskers," Myukuru replied with a wink, "But I think I could be persuaded into the camp of 'wanting to spend time with my boyfriend' camp if he offers to carry me again."

Her words slowed Naruto to a stop.

"Boyfriend," he repeated, "Are we really, I mean, I know we kissed but…."

Myukuru quieted him with a quick kiss, "Yes, I'm your girlfriend, you're my boyfriend. Now pick me up and we can get to looking for the missing Snail."

Naruto's goofy grin was plastered on his face as he scooped Myukuru into his arms, her arms looping around his neck. He closed his eyes, giving himself a moment to bask in Myukuru's aura before he cast his senses outward, hoping it would be easy to pick out the missing Snail. His smile fell when, instead of the calm plain, with only the men of the Saruyama Alliance felt by his Haki, he picked up on several aggressive auras, right next to the auras that resolved into Cricket, Marisa and Shoujou.

"Naruto," Myukuru said, breaking his concentration. Her tone and use of his name clued Naruto in that he had displayed his emotions on his face, "What's wrong?"

"Someone's attacking Cricket," Naruto said, beginning to speed towards their beleaguered friends.

"You think it's those guys who beat up Captain and Mossy," Myukuru asked.

"Don't know," Naruto said, "But we're not going to let whoever they are hurt our friends, right?"

"Hell no," Myukuru replied, "Any battle plan?"

"I've got a few ideas," Naruto said with a feral grin.

* * *

 **And cut. I wonder who's attacking Cricket's place? Who could it possibly be? And what's Naruto plan? Well, you'll have to check in next time to find out.**

 **As always, leave a review about things you liked, didn't like, any ideas moving forward, whatever you want. And be sure to follow or fav to catch the next release.**

 **Til next time.**

 **See ya!**


	49. Making a Stand

**Hello, hello. Chapter 48, hot off the presses. Time to see if Naruto and Myukuru can make it in time to help the Saruyama Alliance. As always, thanks again to everyone who left a review, followed and favorited. But enough from me, on with the show!**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Chapter 48: Making a Stand

"So you're Montblanc Cricket, huh," Bellamy the Hyena said as he and his crew disembarked from their ship, anchored on the bay side of Cricket's land, "You know, we're from North Blue too. Heard all about Noland. Also heard you've found some of that gold he claimed was out here. Guess he was right about something!"

Bellamy let out a bark of laughter, mirrored by his crew, "Too bad we're here to relieve you of that gold. After all, there's nothing sweeter than taking someone's hard earned treasure!"

Cricket let out a puff of smoke, "If you think we're just going to let ya waltz on up and take our gold, you've got a few screws loose, kid."

"It'd be better for ya if you just head back to Mock Town," Shoujou added, "You don't want to make us mad, brother."

Marisa slammed his fist into his palm, "Ya, there ain't no way were gonna give them up!"

Bellamy let out another sharp laugh, "Who are these guys, your bodyguards? I bet they're more bark than bite. Let's find out!"

Bellamy crouched down and his legs rippled as they changed into springs, shocking the bosses of the Saruyama Alliance.

"A Devil Fruit user," Shoujou said, shocked.

Sarquiss laughed as he twirled his kukri blade, "You guys are in for a real treat. Bellamy ate the Spring Spring Fruit. There ain't nobody who can stand up to him when he uses his powers!"

Bellamy's insane grin somehow grew more manic as he eyed his potential targets, "Now, who should I take out first, hmm? Or maybe I'll try to go for the triple kill? Spring Sniper!"

His legs decompressed, launching him forward at the Saruyama Alliance. He crossed the distance between them in the blink of an eye, and Cricket, Masira and Shoujou were barely able to dive out of the path of the spring propelled pirate, each going a different direction.

"Ha," Bellamy laughed, "You can't get away from me that easily!"

He flipped around, twisting as he did, and launched himself at Cricket, his feet digging deep furrows into the ground. Masira and Shoujou shouted for Cricket to move, both rushing to intercept Bellamy's trajectory. Time seemed to slow to them as Bellamy neared their boss, tears falling from their eyes as the reality of their desperate situation tore at them.

"Leaf's Protection!"

Translucent blue energy formed around Cricket, resolving into a towering armored figured wielding a bō staff. It slammed the butt of its weapon at Bellamy, who flipped around and narrowly avoided the counter. He landed outside of the spirit's range, rage burning in his eyes.

"What the hell…." he spat before he jumped sideways to avoid a glowing yellow projectile. He and his crew turned their attention to where the attack came from.

"Looks like we made it before these guys could do any damage," Myukuru said as she drew her sword.

"Did you think we wouldn't," Naruto said, kunai in hand, "I could've made it even if we were twice as far away."

"Who the hell are you pieces of shit," Bellamy shouted, spit flying from his mouth.

"Captain," one of Bellamy's men spoke up, "I saw these two with that Straw Hat poser earlier."

"Hmm," Bellamy spat, "So that kid's got someone with a Devil Fruit on his ship? What a waste. Bet you're already infected by his weak-ass philosophy. Honestly, you call yourselves pirates but you go around and try to protect idiot dreamers like these three and talk about Sky Islands. You wannabes make me sick! I'm gonna enjoy taking you out."

Naruto sighed, "Guess there's no point in trying to talk you into just going home." He took a moment to scan Bellamy and his crew. Up close like this, he had no issue in determining the strength of their enemies.

"Looks like that guy with the weird knife's the next strongest," he whispered to Myukuru, "And the rest of these guys don't look like much of a threat. You ready?"

Myukuru eyed Sarquiss and smiled, "Ms. Marine's the only other sword user I've really fought, so I could use the practice. Think the others will just stay on the sidelines?"

"If they don't, I think Cricket, Masira and Shoujou can handle them," Naruto replied with a shrug, "They don't feel all that strong."

Myukuru nodded, "Guess it's time to get going then."

She dashed towards Sarquiss, sword reflecting the moonlight. Sarquiss smirked and met her sword with his kukri, send up a shower of sparks.

"Ha," the silver haired man shouted, "You really think you can fight us!? Man, I thought your captain was dumb, but at least he knew when he couldn't win and just took his punishment."

Myukuru returned his smirk, "You really don't understand anything do you? No reason to fight when there's nothing on the line."

They broke apart and Sarquiss began a series of quick slashes. Myukuru slowly retreated, blocking or evading his strikes. He grew more aggressive with his attacks, pressing closer to Myukuru with each swing of his knife.

"Man, what happened to that sass, girl," he taunted as Myukuru remained on the defensive, the distance voices of his crew mates cheering behind him, "You started this fight and now you're trying to run away! What a fucking joke!"

Myukuru stopped her backpedaling and met his next strike, a diagonal downward swing, with an upward counter. Sparks flew as Sarquiss let out a grunt at the sudden halt of his blade.

"I'm gonna guess," Myukuru said calmly, "That you're used to just being able to roll over whoever you're fighting. 'Cus if this is your A game, than you must have fought some really weak people."

They broke apart again, and Sarquiss backed away from Myukuru.

"Weren't you just mocking me for playing things defensively," Myukuru taunted.

"Shut up bitch," Sarquiss spat before he lunged at her, spinning forward with his knife's edge facing outward, "Big Chop!"

Myukuru shifted her stance, crouching down slightly with her sword angled downward as she waited for Sarquiss to near.

"Aquarius Wave," she swung her blade at an upward angle, catching Sarquiss' attack with her own. Her momentum ripped Sarquiss' kukri from his hands and turned his spin into an uncontrolled tumble. He crashed into the ground with a grunt and by the time he managed to get his feet under him, Myukuru was one him, her blade aimed at his throat.

"You lose," Myukuru said, casting a glance back towards Cricket's house, "And it looks like your boss is out for the count too."

Sarquiss couldn't help but follow her gaze, his eyes growing wide in disbelief.

"No," he said, "It, can't be…"

* * *

Naruto spared a second to watch Myukuru being to fight Sarquiss before he sped off, reappearing next to Cricket, still encased in Leaf's Protection.

"Sorry we weren't here before they decided to attack," Naruto said to their host, "It's probably our fault these guys are out here anyway."

Cricket lit a cigarette and let out a puff, "Folks like these guys aren't exactly a new thing for us. Though they usually don't come with a Devil Fruit user."

"Well, you've got a Devil Fruit user right here to even the score," Naruto said, hooking his thumb at himself, "Don't worry about a thing. I've got this. It's the lease we can do to pay ya back for helping us get to Sky Island."

"Sky Island, huh," Bellamy spat, "You really are a part of that losers crew. Look here, punk. All that matters in this world are the strong. I want his gold, I'm gonna take his gold. And a pansy ass like you isn't going to get in my way!"

Naruto ignored him and tilted his head in Cricket's direction, "I'm gonna need to turn of Leaf's Protection, so be ready to run if things take a bad turn."

Cricket grinned, "I'm not about to just turn tail and cower. Not against someone like him. Can't let you kids have all the fun."

Naruto canceled Leaf's Protection, "This isn't going to last that long. Merry still needs to get patched up if we're gonna go flying later. Luffy'd hate to miss the Knock Up Stream."

"If ya keep talking about that shit, I'm gonna puke," Bellamy said, crouching down, "Spring Sniper!"

Bellamy shot forward, flying towards Naruto, fist extended. With honed reflexes Naruto evaded the spring propelled pirate, thrusting his right hand outward. He focused on the kunai in his left hand, on the spirit within and pushed it in to manifesting his open palm.

"Phantom Kunai," Naruto exclaimed, loosing his spirit weapon at Bellamy as he passed. The Hyena flipped out of the way of the projectile, scowling in pain as the weapon lightly cut him, jumping high into the air with his Devil Fruit. He arced through the air and hit the ground, tensing for a second before he shot off along the ground. He skirted the grass and dirt, flipping and twisting to kick of again.

He repeated this maneuver several times, gaining speed with each repetition. Soon, Naruto found himself in the center of Bellamy's circuit, standing calmly even as Bellamy's men cheered on their captain.

"You're lucky, you know," Bellamy taunted as he rocketed around Naruto, "When I normally use this move, I built up enough speed that people are turned to mush. At least your crew will have something to bury. At least, if we don't kill them all before that!"

Naruto ignored Bellamy's taunts, his eyes closed so he could focus on the spring man's aura. He could feel the man's near insane glee at nearing the climax of their fight and could easily enough track his movements.

' _OK,'_ Naruto thought, ' _It's now or never. Time to see when he deices to attack.'_

For a moment, nothing stuck out as different to Naruto, but he maintained his calm. Then there was a shift. A sudden split in Bellamy's aura played in his mind's eyes. A second aura, more transparent than its parent, bloomed into existence. It's actions were followed by the original's after a second. When it changed course, Bellamy followed a moment later.

' _That's it,'_ Naruto thought with elation, ' _I can see when he's going to act!'_

Naruto began to sidestep when he saw the premonition's aura hit the ground and shoot straight towards him, Bellamy himself following a moment later. His eyes snapped open right as Bellamy launched himself in to attack with a cry of "Spring Hopper!"

Bellamy's cocky grin faded into surprise when he saw Naruto slip out of his line of attack, his body dipping down low. He didn't have the time to process how his target knew when he was going to go for the kill as, when he passed through the air when he had been standing a moment prior, a fist of yellow flames drove into his chest from below.

Naruto's attack drilled into Bellamy's chest, ripping his shirt to pieces as the pirate ninja knocked the Hyena back. Bellamy sailed through air, spinning due to Naruto's attack, and crashed into the deck of his own ship, splinters of wood flying up from the impact.

Bellamy's crew was silent, as were the Saruyama Alliance. The sound of waves and wind was all that filled the air until Sarquiss began to panic.

"Hey, Bellamy," he shouted, his voice tense, "Quit fooling around. You've got to show that bastard wha…."

Whatever he was going to say was interrupted when Myukuru slammed the butt of her sword into his face, his nose making a sickening crunch. He fell backwards, unconscious.

"What," Myukuru said, when she saw Naruto was staring at her, "He was being a pain."

Naruto shook his head and leveled his gaze at the rest of Bellamy's crew, "Alright, listen up! Unless anyone wants to keep fighting, get back on your ship, and get out of here!"

For emphasis, he summoned Blazing Spiral to stand behind him. With their captain and his second down for the count, none of them elected to fight, very quickly dashing back to their ship, with one crew member dashing to retrieve Sarquiss. A few moments later, they had pushed off, sailing back to Mock Town.

"Well that was easy," Myukuru said, shaking her head before turning to look at the still stunned leaders of the Saruyama Alliance, "What?"

Cricket coughed and took a drag of his cigarette, "Just a little surprised at how easy you guys took care of them. Didn't seem like pushovers to me. Can't say we've have been able to beat 'em."

"Well, we did just fight against Baroque Works," Naruto said with a shrug, "Guess we just had stronger fights than they did."

"Wait," Shoujou shouted, "Baroque Works? That organization Crocodile ran? You say you fought them?"

"Fought and beat," Myukuru boasted, "Captain knocked ol' Crocodile through, like, twenty, thirty feet of solid rock and he still had enough oomph to send flying into the sky."

"B-but," Shoujou stuttered, "The paper said…."

Cricket silenced his compatriot with a hand on his shoulder, "You know better than to just believe what gets written. In any case, whether or not you lot beat Crocodile doesn't matter right now. We've got to get your ship sky worthy, and there's still the need for a South Bird. I'm guessing the rest of you guys are hunting em."

Naruto paled, "Crap, we still need to find the Transponder Snail. Man, Nami's gonna be mad."

A few moments of searching with his Haki let Naruto hone in on the missing Transponder Snail, safely within the Going Merry. Once retrieved, Naruto held the Snail, hesitant to ring up their navigator.

"The longer you wait to call her," Myukuru said, "The worse she's gonna yell at ya."

Naruto sighed, suddenly understanding Shikamaru's view about troublesome women, and dialed up Nami's Snail.

The Snail rang for a few moments, before Nami's voice shouted from from his hand, the Snail mimicking her exasperated expression.

"Took you long enough," Nami shouted, "Do you have any idea what sort of bullshit we've had to deal with in this stupid forest! Those damn birds have everything in here trying to kill us! And it couldn't just be normal things, no, there are giants bugs and slugs!"

"Sorry, Nami," Naruto said, "But those guys from Mock Town were trying to steal Cricket's gold. We couldn't just let them beat up our friends, right?"

That silenced Nami for a moment, then sighed, "Is everything OK?"

Naruto perked up, "Yep. Everything's taken care of and no ones hurt. Those guys really weren't that much trouble, but I guess they might have been able to overwhelm Cricket and the others. Their captain did have a Devil Fruit. Anyway, me and Myukuru can head back to you guys. Won't take us long to get back."

Nami didn't respond, but indistinct noises played though the Snail, some were the voices of the rest of the crew and the rest were animal noises, including the weird cry of the South Bird. Naruto frowned, concerned.

"Nami, you guys OK?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Nami replied, her voice reflecting her exhaustion, "And there's no need for you to leave Cricket's. We caught the damn bird, and we are getting out of this stupid forest!"

"How," Myukuru chimed in, draping herself over Naruto's shoulders.

The Snail's features changed slightly as Robin's voice came from it, "Our feathered friend decided to gloat as us. I simply took advantage of its divided attention to grab it. As long as I can see it, I can use my powers on it."

"Ah, got ya," Myukuru said, stifling a yawn, "Guess we'll see you guys in a bit then."

The Snail quieted as the call was ended and Naruto placed it on the galley's table, taking a seat as he did. Outside, Cricket and the Saruyama Alliance were hard at work upgrading Merry. Idly, Naruto reached to touch Merry's spirit, pulling in the ship's essences to get a read on her feelings toward her makeover. He couldn't keep the smile off his face as her excitement ran though him.

"Excited to go up to the sky, huh," Myukuru said, misrepresenting his smile as she slid into a seat next to him, leaning against his side.

"Yeah," Naruto replied as her head came to rest on his shoulder, "You?"

Myukuru hummed as she closed her eyes, "Sky Islands are something I've heard about growing up, but no one ever talked about actually going to one. Still can't believe I get to see one."

Naruto let out a small chuckle, his eyes drooping as weariness set in, "Yeah, we'll be chilling on some cloud beach in a few hours. Wonder what kind of sand they have?"

Myukuru hummed again, her breathing slowing as sleep began to claim her. Naruto remained awake for a few minutes longer, trying to wait until the others came back. His efforts were in vain as sleep claimed him, lulled to sleep by Myukuru steady breathing.

* * *

Dawn was drawing near, but the streets of Mock Town were as busy as every. Which meant word of Bellamy's defeat had spread, though as it moved from person to person, the details changed slightly, each retelling changing something. But the general story remained, Bellamy had been taken out in one hit.

Among the people discussing the unexpected events, one group took the news with more interest than the others.

"Zehahahaha," came the laugh of the man who declared Luffy and Zoro the winner of their little squabble with Bellamy, his large form shaking as he did, "Knew that Bellamy kid would bite off more than he could chew. Wonder who did 'im in? Bet it was one of those guys I told you about earlier."

His companions, a sickly man on an equally sick horse and a well dressed fellow shouldering a long rifle didn't get the chance to reply when a voice called out to them.

"Hey, Captain Teach," the boisterous voice, one any passersby would recognize as the masked fighter that had worked his way through many challengers in his time on the island, shouted as he waved a number of bounty posters, "I've got something ya might want to see."

"Burgess," Teach said, his eyebrow cocked in curiosity, "What have ya got there?"

The masked man handed the pages to his captain, his wide smile glimmering in the moonlight, "See for yerself, Captain."

"Bounties," the well dressed man chimed in when he caught a glimpse of what Burgess had handed over, "Anything interesting?"

"Zehahahaha, you can sure say that, Auger," Teach said as he fanned out the four pages, relieving the wanted posters of the Straw Hats, showing the pictures of Luffy, Zoro, Naruto and Matatabi to his sniper, "These are the guys I was tell ya about. Figured that kid's bounty was higher than 30 million. His Haki was way to strong to have that low a bounty."

"Hmm," Auger said as he studied the pages, "I believe I may have seen their ship the other day when it was still at sea. I can't imaging them having more than ten or so people on their ship. Having nearly half their number being wanted is an impressive feat."

"I s-saw two of t-them," the sickly man wheezed out, "M-manged to find an a-apple that was safe."

"Sounds like fate was on their side, Doc Q," Teach said, eyeing the pages with dark intensity, "103 Million. I think we've got our targets."

"Wiihahaha," Burgess laughed, "Time to go hunting! Those guys are the ticket for the Blackbeard Pirates to go to the top!"

The four towering figures began to move, heading for their ship. As they cut through the late carousing crowds, Auger tilted his head towards his captain.

"Are we going to leave this island if we are successful? I thought we were going to meet Lafitte here when he returns from crashing that meeting?"

"If it's fate for us not to meet up here, then what can we do about it," Blackbeard responded, "But fate can guide him back to us, right?"

He let of a laugh, "Let's see what fate has in store for us!"

* * *

 **And cut. Bellamy's out of the picture, but the Blackbeard Pirates are one the move. Will the Straw Hats make it up to the sky before Blackbeard can sink his claws into them, or is their trip about to take an unforeseen turn?**

 **As always, leave a review, let me know how you liked the chapter, or if you've got any ideas or concerns. And if you haven't, follow or favorite so you don't miss any update.**

 **Til next time.**

 **See ya.**


	50. Skyward Bound

**Hello, hello. Who's ready for chapter 49. But wait, there's more. Counting the Interlude chapter this makes 50! Release the confetti! Again and always, thank you to everyone who reviewed followed and favorited since the last update. And a special thanks to SwordOfTheGods for some good advice(I recommend checking out his story, Coby's Choice). But anyway, enough chatter on with the show!**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Chapter 49: Skyward Bound

True to their word, Cricket and the Saruyama Alliance had turned The Going Merry into something sky worthy. At least in some people's opinion.

"Why a chicken," Naruto asked to no one in particular, his voice drowned out by an overly enthusiastic Luffy, who, having decided to pay back their allies with a beetle from the woods, only just returned to see the upgraded Merry.

Numerous metal sheets had been bolted to her hull to reinforce her weakest points, a set of white wings spread out from her railings with a matching set of tail feathers on the aft. To complete the look, a roster's crown was tried to the figurehead.

"A pigeon would have made more sense," Zoro added.

"It doesn't matter what bird they used," Nami said exasperated, "Just looking at it makes me uneasy."

"Maybe a seagull would have worked," Myukuru added, causing Nami to groan.

Cricket walked up to them, smoke trailing from his mouth, "You guys really have time to waste admiring our work? Shoujou and Masira are already on their ships."

"Oh yeah," Luffy said, smiling super wide, "Thanks again Mr. Diamond-Head! Let's go, everyone!"

Naruto lingered for a moment while the others headed for Merry, "You guys going to be OK?"

Cricket smiled, "You mean about that Bellamy fellow? Yeah, we'll be fine. The way I figure it, him losing is going to make him vulnerable. He's gonna have to deal with people trying to gun for him while he looks weak. He won't have time to even think about chasing after our gold."

Naruto nodded, and began to head for the Merry, "Alright. Take care and thanks again!"

With the Straw Hats boarding their enhanced ship, Cricket called out to his men, "Saruyama Alliance! Don't go slipping up now, ya hear? Give it your all and get these guys into the sky! Put every last ounce of energy into that goal!"

Shoujou, Masira and their men all let out a cheer of affirmation and their ships began the trek to the Knock Up Stream. Before the Merry could follow after them, Cricket yelled to them.

"Hey, kid," he shouted at Luffy, "This is goodbye, but there's one last thing I wanna tell yell. There's not been anyone to disprove that things like Sky Island or the City of Gold don't exist. People may laugh at us for believing in them, but what do they know about anything. That fantasy is what makes it a romance, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Luffy said, as the ship began to pull away from the shore.

The crew shouted their final goodbyes as they entered the open ocean, and began to turn south, guided by the south bird. Once they were one course, Shoujou began to explain their plan.

"It's about seven now," the green haired man said, "it'll take us about four hours to reach where the Knock Up Stream is supposed to be. We won't have long after that to search for the signs of the exact location so… Hey are you even listening!?"

On the Merry, Luffy was indeed not paying Shoujou any mind, and instead he, Usopp and Chopper were playing with the captive South Bird, turning its head away from due south and laughing as it quickly snapped back to pointing true.

"We've got time, right," Luffy shouted back, "So there's no need to get all panicky. Let's just relax till we get there."

"Kid's right," Masira pipped in, "No point in getting all tense when we've got a few hours between us and the target. Men, don't push yourselves to hard!"

A lazy cry of "Aye!" was said by the men of both larger ships and the tension they had been carrying evaporated, treating the trip more like a pleasure cruse than the trip to a massive upheaval of the ocean itself that it was.

Back on the Merry, Matatabi and Naruto walked up the South Bird, still being bothered by Luffy, Usopp and Chopper, his brow creased.

"Chopper, could you please translate for us," Matatabi asked, "We wish to speak with our guest."

"Um, yeah I can," Chopper said, "But why?"

"We think we're being a little unfair to the guy," Naruto responded, "How'd you guys feel if someone burst into your home and took you captive so they could use some skill of yours?"

"Hmm, I would punch them," Luffy said.

"Isn't that what this guy did," Naruto asked, causing three sets of eyes to widen in realization.

"We're horrible people," Chopper lamented, tears beginning to stream from his eyes.

"How can we have been so cruel," Usopp added, tears of his own falling.

"We've got to let him go," Luffy declared, hands wiping away tears before he reached for the chain holding the bird to the ship.

Naruto quickly stopped Luffy before he could let loose their only way to the Knock Up Stream, "Whoa there. We still need him to point for us. All I'm saying is that maybe we should ask him if he wants anything. Or strike some sort of deal."

The South Bird began to squawk. Chopper leaned closer to him to catch his words.

"Nothing you can offer me will spare you from my wrath once I am free," Chopper relayed, "I will send all my minions to feast upon you, he says."

Naruto pondered for a moment before his eyes lit up, "How about, once we get to the right area, we let you go on to Masira or Shoujou's ship and they can get you back to Jaya?"

The bird froze for a moment then began to squawk indignantly.

"Like I'd believe that," Chopper translated.

"Looks like he's gonna be stubborn," Usopp said, shaking his head, "Not that it really matters right? All we have to do is move him to one of the other ships once we get there, then they can let him go when they get back to Jaya."

Naruto frowned at that line of logic. It was sound but leaving the South Bird uncertain about his future rubbed Naruto the wrong way. He didn't even need to focus his Haki to know Matatabi felt the same way. Then, an idea came to him.

He extended a hand towards the bird, placing his palm against his beak. ' _Spirit Gaze,'_ he thought as he invoked his abilities. He glowed with yellow radiance and pushed his spirit into the South Bird, hoping that would convey his and Matatabi's honesty in wanting him to safely return to his home.

As his spirit entered the bird, a deep green aura began to rise from their avian guest, displaced by his spirit's entry and pulled into himself. In an instant, Naruto experienced flashes from the South Bird's perspective, a collage of memories, impressions and feelings flowed into him. He was a proud commander of the verdant woods, a leader of the beasts and insects that called it home. He wanted to return.

' _I know how you feel,'_ Naruto thought, willing that sentiment, and all those emotions down into the bird, ' _But I swear to you, you'll be free to go home.'_

A shift in the sensations he was receiving gave him hope that his message got through to the bird. He ended the exchange of spirit and withdrew his hand. He smiled at the South Bird.

"We good," he asked their feathered captive.

The bird schooled his features, masking the surge of emotions with a cool, detached expression. It let out a short squawk, which Chopper translated as an affirmation to the deal. With the issue settled, Naruto and Matatabi left Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper, the trio now beginning to pester the South Bird with questions about the animal forces he commanded instead of messing with his inability to point anywhere but south.

"Hey, Matatabi," Nami called out to the Mink swordswoman as she descended from the bow, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Matatabi obliged and the two retreated to the aft. Once there, Nami asked the question that had been raised by her and Naruto's previous actions.

"Why didn't you say something about the South Bird earlier," Nami asked, cutting right to the heart of the matter, "I didn't think about it before since we got rushed into having to find that damned thing, but I can see how our plan would affect you, because, well…."

"Of my past," Matatabi finished, her voice low, "I admit, when we started our search, I did not think it would. And after it was clear the South Bird was a fully sapient animal, I felt we were too far along to change the plan."

"You didn't need to keep it bottled up until now, you know," Nami said, placing a supportive hand on Matatabi's shoulder, "Luffy'd understand if you brought up having problems with just taking the South Bird. We could have tried the negotiation angle earlier."

"I suppose," Matatabi said with a shake of her head, "that I knew that Luffy would not abuse the bird. And that we would release it in time. But you are right. We work best when we all communicate. Thank you."

Nami returned Matatabi's smile and lightly squeezed her shoulder, "Don't mention it. How about we get Sanji to make us some breakfast?"

The two made there way to the galley, walking close enough that their hands nearly touching as they made their way.

"I guess Nami and Matatabi like each other," Naruto said to Myukuru as they watched the pair enter the interior of the ship.

"What gave it away," Myukuru said, her tone matching her smile, "The longing looks they keep shooting at each other when they think no one is looking, or that both are itching to just to hold the other's hand?"

"Well there's that," Naruto said with a shrug, "But both are just radiating those emotions. Kinda hard to tune them out."

"You go around sensing all off our emotions," Myukuru asked, her voice gaining an edge.

"Of course I don't," Naruto said firmly, "But when I turn on my Haki, I can't help but to sense everything around me for a second. And I've been checking around us every few minutes."

Myukuru relaxed, then frowned, "Why do you keep scanning the area with your Haki? I don't think anyone from Jaya is gonna go after us. That Bellamy guy was the strongest guy there and we took him out easy."

Naruto shook his head, "Remember that guy outside of the bar? I sensed his aura. He's a lot stronger than than he looked, and definitely more than Bellamy. I can't shake the feeling that we're gonna run into him again."

"How strong are we talking," Myukuru asked.

"At least as strong as Luffy," Naruto said, "But I think he may be stronger."

Myukuru let out a tense breath, "There's nothing we can really do about it now. If he shows up, he shows up and we go from there. If he doesn't than he doesn't. Might as well relax."

"Guess your right," Naruto said, as he slid down to the deck, laying back on the wooden surface. Myukuru cocked her head in confusion, prompting him to ask, "Wanna pass the time cloud watching?"

Myukuru laughed, "We're going to be up there in a few hours, but why not."

She plopped down and slid next to Naruto, her head resting on Naruto's shoulder.

' _This is a nice way to pass the time,_ ' she thought as the pair began to point out shapes in the clouds.

* * *

It was three hours into their trek when a lookout on Masira's ship broke the calm, relaxed atmosphere.

"Night's falling to the southwest," he called out to the assembled ships, "The Emperor-Nimbus is coming!"

"Crap it's early," Masira shouted, "Men, look alive!"

"Utan Divers, dive and report," Shoujou ordered, "We need to find where the stream is forming!"

While Shoujou's men dove into the sea, the Straw Hats began to ready themselves, roused by their escorts' shouting and Nami's own orders.

Shoujou let out an echoing cry, his voice bouncing off every thing under water for his men to listen for. A moment later, they began to surface, reporting what they heard.

"Large school of fish, two o'clock!"

"Ocean current, twelve o'clock!"

"Wave crashing into a current, ten o'clock. Whirlpool forming!"

"That's it," Masira shouted, "Head for the whirlpool! We need to catch it before it becomes too much to handle!"

The ships turned as the seas became more choppy. The skies darkened as the Emperor-Nimbus and the disturbed waters began to line up.

"Ms. Navigator," Robin called out to Nami, her eyes on the sky, "Where is the Log Pose pointing?"

Nami tore her eyes from the sea to look at the Log Pose on her wrist, "It's pointing straight up!"

"Looks like the winds are on your side," Masira shouted, "The clouds gonna line up perfectly with the center of the whirlpool."

"And it looks like the blast's going to be the perfect size," Shoujou added, "Everything's coming up just right!"

"Alright, you guys," Masira shouted to the Straw Hats, "I'll guide ya to the center. Hold on tight and furl your sails!"

He fired a grappling hook from his ship, lashing the Going Merry to his vessel. Then both ships began to sail into the whirlpool, the current growing faster as they drew closer to the center.

"Wait," Nami shouted to Masira, "We're sailing into the center!?"

"Yep," Masira shouted back, "Right into the center, don't fight it!"

"I've never seen a whirlpool of this size," Robin commented, "Fascinating."

"We're gonna die," Usopp yelled, panic overtaking him, "We've got to turn back!"

"It's too late for that Usopp," Zoro remarked, "Look at Luffy."

"Yahooo," Luffy cheered, oblivious to his sniper's dismay, "Let's go! Sky Island!"

The waters grew more powerful as they neared the center and Masira unhooked their ships.

"Alright," he shouted over the roaring waves, "This is where we part ways! Good luck!"

"Hey, Masira," Naruto shouted back at the monkey-like man, the South Bird free of his restraints and perched on his arm, "Take this guy back to Jaya, will ya?"

He threw the bird at the Salvage King's ship, thankful that they were facing south at the moment. The South Bird let out a squawk, one Naruto needed no translation to understand. He nodded at the bird then turn his focus back to the ship in case he was needed for something.

Faster and faster, the ship raced towards the center. Darker and darker, the sky became as the Emperor-Nimbus settled overhead. A Sea King rose from the churning water and was crushed by the current, its body passing the ship, doing nothing to calm the nerves of the crew.

"Luffy, come on! Let's turn back before it's too late,"Usopp implored, Nami and Chopper nodding behind him, "That Sea King couldn't take this whirlpool, and the Knock Up Stream is going to be even more dangerous! Sky Island's just some fantasy among fantasies!"

"That's why we've got to go," Luffy said with a wide smile gracing his face, "An adventure on a fantasy among fantasies island is something we'd regret if we didn't do it."

The cowardly trio were crushed under Luffy's excited optimism and were caught unawares when the Merry fell into the center of the whirlpool. They screamed as the fell, until they realized that had stopped falling after only a second or two. The whirlpool had vanished.

"Where'd the whirlpool go," Luffy asked the obvious question, dashed across the ship to look at the seas surrounding them.

"No wait," Nami said as she peered down at the water. The stillness was disturbed as bubbled began to rise, "The whirlpool was negated at the ocean floor. It's gonna blow soon!"

"Zehahahaha, hold it right there," a voice rang out over the eerily quiet sea. The Straw Hats looked over to where a giant raft-like boat was approaching. A three-fold skull and crossbones was emblazoned on back sails while the four occupants of the vessel stood at the front.

"I just had to be right," Naruto muttered.

"It's that guy from Mock Town," Nami informed the crew members that didn't recognize the man, "But why's he out here?"

As if to answer her, he raised four sheets of paper towards them, a manic smile upon his face, "I'm here to collect the bounties on your heads. Bet you don't even know how much you guys are worth. Zehahahaha!"

Usopp quickly whipped out a pair of binoculars to spy the pages held in their enemy's hand, "What? Luffy's bounty went up! 103 million! And Zoro, Naruto and Matatabi have bounties too! 65, 54, and 52 million!"

Despite the deadly wave burst of water building underneath them and head hunters drawing nearer, Luffy let out a whooping cheer, "103 million! That's awesome!"

"Can't say 65 million is the best, but it's a start," Zoro said with a smirk.

"Well, I guess it was gonna happen eventually," Naruto said to Matatabi, "At least now the others will know we're out here."

"Agreed," Matatabi replied.

"Can we focus on the people trying to kill us," Nami shouted at her distracted friends.

The quiet of the sea was suddenly broken by a deep rumbling from the deep sea and the surface began to swell. The swelling grew and grew, becoming like a boil on the sea as the rumbling grew louder. The Merry remained at the center while the raft-like ship of their would be bounty hunters slid down the side

"Guys," Sanji shouted, "Hold on to something!"

A moment after Sanji's warning, the extruding bubble of sea burst into massive tower of water, launching the Merry skyward and ripping the raft-like vessel of their would be attackers into pieces.

"Ahhh," Usopp cried, "We're flying! How are we flying!?"

"No," Matatabi said, leaning over the edge, her hair pushed upward by the wind, "We are riding the stream."

"Not really," Sanji said, drawing everyone's attention to him, "We're beginning to peel away from it. If that happens, we're gonna fall back down!"

"Wait," Nami said, her hand raised as she measured the wind, "Yes, that's it. Raise the sails!"

"How's that gonna help," Chopper asked as he hung from the railing.

"This is still an ocean current," Nami said excitedly, "And there's an upward draft of wind from the explosion. It's a skyward wind! As longs as we're dealing with the ocean and wind, I can sail it. What kind of navigator would I be if I couldn't? Now get to it!"

Everyone let out an affirmative shout as they began to work their way across their ship, moving as best as they could given that Merry was nearly vertical. The ship still peeled away from the column of rushing water, but with the sail catching the wind, The Going Merry began to fly.

"We're really flying," Luffy shouted in joy, "Go Merry!"

"We're really going to make it," Usopp said, his voice a mix of relief and disbelief.

"If my guess it right," Nami said, "Then if Sky Island exists, then it should be above that cloud."

"Alright," Luffy cheered, "Let's break through this cloud! Sky Island, ho!"

The crew let out a whoop as they neared the cloud. When the passed into it, they all felt a sudden weight upon them, like a mass was pressing on them. They buckled to the deck, unable to breathe as what felt like water crashed over them. Still, Merry fly upwards, propelled by the great wind. A moment latter, she broke through the top of the cloud, wing snapping as she emerged in an area of pure white, crashing down safely upon a cloudy sea.

The Straw Hats took coughing breathes as they recovered from their flight through the clouds, each coated in water.

"Everyone alright," Zoro wheezed out, as he pulled himself up.

He was met by a series of groans and coughs, which he counted as everyone being fine.

"Hey, guys," Luffy yelled, evidently already recovered from what had transpired, "Look at this!"

They all hauled themselves up, and stood amazed as they took in the vast expanse of white they were sailing on.

"We're sailing on clouds," Nami said, astounded by what she was seeing, "This has to be that sea of clouds Noland wrote about. But the Log Pose is still pointing up."

"That must mean there are layers to this ocean," Robin deduced, "Perhaps this is only the middle of it."

"But how do we go higher," Chopper wondered, pulling binoculars to his face.

Naruto leaned over the railing, "I think are fish out there. Something's swimming down there."

Usopp, who had been preparing to dive into the cloud water, froze at the prospect of running into some cloud dwelling fish monster.

"I wonder if we can eat them," Luffy said, tongue lolling out at the prospect of eating, "Hey Usopp, Chopper, let's go fishing!"

"Ahhh," Chopper screamed out as he scanned the horizon, "There's a ship over there, but something made it blow up!"

The crew all hurried over to the side of the ship, and looked where Chopper indicated.

"There something riding on a rectangular cloud," Chopper reported, "It's a bull! And it's got a bazooka!"

"Chopper you ain't making sense," Zoro said to the doctor, "Calm down."

"Wait," Naruto said, eyes closed, "He's right. Someone's out there. And he's getting closer, fast!"

It only took a moment for what Chopper and Naruto had observed to come into view for the rest of the crew. A man it was, one wearing a rectangular mask fashioned in the likeness of a bull. He carried a bazooka in one hand, and a shield in the other.

When he neared the Merry, he jumped, revealing odd ice skate like footwear. His intentions were clear, thought he felt the need to verbalize them.

"Eliminate."

He struck fast, quickly knocking down Luffy, Sanji and Zoro. Naruto moved to attack their assailant, thought quickly found his breath running short and his body felt suddenly sluggish. He too was quickly knocked down by the masked man, who shortly after flipped away from the ship, taking to the sky.

The figure brought his bazooka to his shoulder and took aim at the Merry.

"That's enough," a voice shouted, coming from the sky above and right of the masked man. A new emerged from the clouds, an armored man, wielding a lance, atop a giant, pink bird. He jumped off his winged steed and lunged with his lance. The weapon was blocked by the masked man's shield, but caused him to crash into the cloudy sea.

The armored man landed upon the ship's railing, his cape fluttering in the wind.

"Do not fear, my friends," he spoke, "For I, the Knight of the Sky, shall defend you!"

* * *

 **And Cut! They made it up to the Sky Ocean, and of course they ran into trouble right away. Because of course they would. Thank goodness for the timely intervention of a Sky Knight.**

 **As always, leave a review if you're so inclined and follow or favorite to be alerted for the next update.**

 **Next time: a bit of Sky Lore, and directions. Let's see where they're going to go.**

 **See ya!**


	51. Welcome to Skypiea

**Hello, hello. Chapter 50(of the main story) hot of the presses. Last time, the crew rode the Knock Up Stream and made it up to the sky and meet some interesting character. Let's see what happens next. As always, thanks to everyone who left a review, followed and favorited.**

 **On with the show!**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Chapter 50: Welcome to Skypiea

"Why is it everywhere we go, we always find trouble," Nami lamented before turning to her fallen compatriots, "And we're lucky that guy popped up to save us! What's the deal with guys?"

Sanji pulled himself into a seated position, "Don't know. Embarrassing as hell, but for some reason, I just couldn't move as fast as normal."

"Same here," Zoro added as he picked himself up.

"I suppose," Robin said, "That oxygen is scarcer up this high. Would make it harder to preform as well as we could back on the Grand Line."

"That makes sense," Matatabi said in agreement, "It will take us time to adapt."

"Ah," the knight said as he turned from watching the cloud sea for more assailants, "I see. Visitors from the Blue Sea, I take it."

"Blue Sea," Nami repeated, "What do you mean? And just who are you?"

"As I said before, I am the Knight of a Sky," the armored man answered, "And all things living below the cloud sea are citizens of the Blue Sea. Put another way, are you from where the sea is blue?"

"Yeah," Luffy said, still laying prone on the deck."

"Then your current conditions can't be helped," the Knight said, "This is the White Sea, 7,000 meters above the Blue Sea and 3,000 meters above us is the White White Sea. You're bodies just aren't use to the air up here."

Luffy finally sat up, "Oh, is that all? I think I'm getting use to it."

"Yeah, me too," Zoro added, which drew nods from Sanji and Naruto.

"Guess we tried to go too hard too quickly," Naruto stated, shaking his head.

"Now now," the Knight said, moving his hand in a dismissive manner, "No need to push yourselves. In any case, I suppose now is the time to get down to business."

"Business," Myukuru repeated, "What kinda business?"

"Does it have something to do with with that mask guy," Chopper asked, "How was he able to run across the sea like that?"

"Hold on for a moment," the Knight said, holding up his hands to quiet everyone, "I know you all have questions, but first, as I said, business. I am a freelance mercenary, and this part of the sea is very dangerous. If you don't know how to fight in the sky, you will fall to more of those guerrillas or maybe you will eaten by some Sky Fish. If you wish for me to come to your aid, I can offer a whistle for 5 million Extol."

He was met with silence and he coughed, "Now don't be unreasonable. 5 million is a far better price than anyone else would offer. I won't go a single Extol lower, I have expenses you know."

"No we don't," Luffy said, "What's an Extol and why do we need some whistle?"

The Knight seemed stunned for a moment, his eyes bouncing back and forth between them all, "You people surely traveled by way of the Top of High West. And between here and there you must have stopped at least one or two islands."

"Wait a minute," Nami shouted, "Are you saying there's another way up to this sea? And that there _are_ more islands up here?"

"You don't mean to tell me," the Knight said, his face reflecting his shock, "That you came up here via that monstrous stream? I didn't think there were still people brave enough to try that route."

Nami began tear up, "So we risked our lives when there was a safe way the whole time?"

Luffy laughed it off, "We made it here alright though."

"That isn't the point," Nami yelled as she began to throttle Luffy, "If we took our time, we could have found out about the other ways up, and not have been forced to ride that death trap!"

"If I may ask a question," the Knight interjected, interrupting Nami's punishment of Luffy, "Did you lose any member of your ship on your way here?"

"Nope," Luffy replied, slipping out of Nami's grasp, "Everyone's here."

The armored man sighed, "The other routes through to the sky islands are not like the one you lot took. By this point in a journey, there would be no way to know how many of a crew may have died to reach this point. But the Knock Up Stream is always an all-or-none affair. Either all of a crew make it, or none of them do, that's the gamble you took. You don't see people like you much these days. Which ever of you is the navigator has my deepest respect for such a display of courage and skill."

He then threw down a whistle, "If you are in need of aid, one blow and I shall descend from on high to render assistance. Such a tool would go for 5 million Extol per use, but I will give you the first use as a gift. Use it when you feel the need."

He turned, gesturing to his bird that it was time to depart. Nami called out to him, "Wait, we still don't know your name!"

"I would be Gan Fall, Knight of the Sky," the knight said, turning back towards the crew, his cape fluttering heroically behind him, "And this is my noble partner, Pierre."

Pierre let out a squawk, jumping from where he had perched himself, his form beginning to change, becoming less bird and more equine.

"Do not worry," Gan Fall said as Pierre continued to transform, "Pierre ate the Horse Horse Fruit. Which means he can become a winged horse. In other words; a Pegasus!"

Gan Fall mounted his transformed steed, which, to the disappointment of the Straw Hats, didn't carry the majesty the myth presented. The retention of his polka dots certainly didn't help.

"I wish you luck in your travels," Gan Fall said as he flew away, quickly vanishing into the endless sky.

"We didn't really learn a lot about how things are up here, did we," Robin said, prompting most of the crew to nod.

"Gan Fall did mention a sea above us," Matatabi said, a hand upon her chin, "And the Log Pose is still pointing up, correct Nami?"

"Yeah, still up," Nami responded, "I guess you're thinking there must be some way up to it near by."

"It stands to reason," Matatabi replied, "It would seem that the natives to this sea posses technology that do not exist back down on our ocean. Perhaps they posses something like an elevator?"

"A sound theory," Robin chimed in, "We should keep an eye out for anything like that."

"Or we could call that knight guy and ask him," Luffy said, whistle already in hand. Nami and Usopp were quick to subdue him, both not wanting to waste their get-out-of-trouble-free card.

With no other option, the crew sailed further along the cloud sea, each looked out into the endless white for any sign as to where to go.

"Nothing stands out to me," Naruto reported, his eyes snapping open after trying to sense any sign of people, "Anyone have better luck?"

"Ah," Chopper exclaimed, "I see something! There's a weird cloud over here!"

"We're surrounded by weird clouds, Doc," Myukuru said jokingly as she and the rest of the crew went over to the reindeer's side.

"It looks like a waterfall," Robin stated as she regarded the cloud formation.

"Let's go over and check it out," Luffy ordered with an excited smile.

Orders given, the Merry sailed for the cloud waterfall, only slowing when they reached a number of floating clouds that blocked their way.

"So now what," Zoro asked the obvious question.

"That cloud doesn't look like it's part of the sea," Sanji supplied his observation.

"Then's a good old normal cloud then, right," Usopp asked.

"If it is," Nami said, "Then we should be able to just sail through it."

"One way to find out," Luffy said, launching a punch at the obstructing cloud, his fist bouncing off it instead of passing through. Luffy fired off another punch, this time grabbing the cloud and flinging himself upon.

"Check it out, guys," he yelled as he bounced atop the solid cloud, "This is fun!"

Chopper and Usopp were quick to follow Luffy's example and joined the captain. Nami, more interested in moving forward, yelled to them, "Hey, see if you can find a route for us to take. We can't just sit here."

"OK," the fun loving trio yelled back and began to ascend higher, quickly reporting that there was a gate of some sort at the base of waterfall-like cloud. Following their directions, mainly Usopp's, the crew was able to navigate the congested waters, emerging from the crowded sea to see the massive star-like structure that was Heaven's Gate.

"I don't like this," Usopp said fearfully, "It's an omen of our impending deaths. Let's go somewhere else!"

"Maybe we're already dead," Zoro said, a smile indicating he was most likely joking, not that it did anything to assuage Usopp's nerves.

As they drew near to the structure, a door opened and an old, wrinkled lady shuffled out. She looked normal, save for the wings on her back.

"Are you here to for sightseeing, or for fighting," the elderly angel asked, the device in her hands flashing every few seconds, "Well it doesn't matter either way. Still a one billion Extol entry fee per person. That's the law."

"So that's what an angel looks like," Luffy said, not paying attention to her words, "She looks like a pickled plum."

Usopp and Nami were more concerned about the toll.

"So how much would that be in Beri," Usopp wondered aloud, "A billion each sounds so expensive."

"And if we don't pay the toll," Nami began to asked, sweat forming on her brow.

"You can still go on ahead," the woman said, prompting Usopp to collapse to the deck in disbelief, "Or you can turn back. I don't care what you do. I'm no guard or soldier, I just want to know your intentions."

"We just want to go up to sky island," Luffy replied, "So we're going without paying. OK, Granny?"

"I said it doesn't matter," the old woman replied, "Ten of you, right?"

"Yeah, there's ten of us," Luffy responded confused, "But how do we get up?"

The words had barely left Luffy's lips when a pair of pincers burst from the cloudy sea and snapped onto the remains of Merry's wings, causing the crew to grasp onto whatever was near to retrain their balance. A massive red shrimp emerged below them and began to swim through the gate.

"That's the White Sea's Special Speedy Shrimp," the old lady informed them as they began to speed away, traveling up the waterfall.

"It's like a river," Nami said as they ascended, "There's no way this is natural!"

A sudden sensation, like static, ran through Naruto as the rose higher. He focused his Haki for a moment and twisted around when he felt a presence on the ship, a strong one. But there was no visible person and a moment later, the presence vanished.

' _What the hell,'_ Naruto thought, his eyes sweeping the ship, ' _was someone here?'_

"Hey," Luffy shouted, drawing Naruto's attention, "I see a sign at the top!"

Naruto twisted and looked up. The sign read "Godland Skypiea".

A moment later, the ship was thrown pass the sign and through the hole at the top of the cloud river. The sight that greeted them was a mix of white and green; islands of clouds with palm trees and twisting vines.

"We made it," Luffy cheered, "It's Sky Island!"

Naruto was about to bring up what he sensed, but when he felt everyone's elation, he paused. He didn't want to dampen anyone's mood with what amounted to only a gut feeling, a fleeting experience that didn't make sense.

"What's with the sour face, Whiskers," Myukuru said when she noticed his expression.

Naruto shook his head, lying to her, to anyone, wasn't something he wanted to do. So he came clean, "I thought I felt someone on the ship when we coming up. I, it was weird. One second it was there, then it wasn't."

Myukuru frowned, "You don't sense anyone right now, right?"

"Nope," Naruto replied, "Just us, and I think there might be some people somewhere further up that beach." He shook his head, "Maybe I just imagined it. Not everyday a giant shrimp gives you a ride to a sky island, right?"

His words seemed to dispel any concern she had. While they were preoccupied the rest of the crew had brought the Merry closer to the shore. Myukuru noted the distance and a saucy grin bloomed on her face.

"I can think of something that'll take your mind," she said.

Naruto tilted his head, the question obvious in his expression.

Myukuru darted in for a quick kiss, "How about a race? We've got see if they've got sand up here, right?"

She pulled away and jumped off the ship, following after Luffy, Usopp and Chopper. Naruto remained rooted to the ship for a second, then bolted after her. He didn't see the somewhat shocked faces of most of the remaining crew.

Nami had been aware of the long armed girl's intention towards the spiky haired blond, but didn't think they'd reached that stage of a relationship. ' _Maybe we need to have another bit of girl talk,'_ she thought to herself, intent on shaking Myukuru down on how she'd developed the relationship so quickly.

Unknown to the navigator, Matatabi's thoughts traveled down a similar path, ' _I did not expect Myukuru and Naruto to enter into a relationship.'_ Her eyes flicked over towards Nami before snapping away, not wanting to be caught staring at her. Her thoughts were torn; if she ignored her growing feelings then they could not negatively effect the crew, but if things were working for Naruto and Myukuru, then could things work out between her and Nami?

"Hmm, guess them falling asleep next to each other should have been more of a sign," Sanji said, his tone contemplative.

The chef's voice broke Nami and Matatabi from their thoughts and the pair moved in sync to stare at him. Contrary to any preconceived notion they held regarding Sanji, he didn't seem in any way put out by the revelation of the ship's newest, or rather first, romantic relationship. If anything, he seemed, happy for them.

He noticed the eyes upon him and offered them a smile, "What?"

Nami felt like she should be the one address the issue, but Matatabi was quicker on the draw.

"This is not going to be an issue with you, is it," the Mink asked.

"Why would it," Sanji said, letting out a stream of smoke, "A lady's heart wants what it wants. Messing with that is the second worst thing I can think of to do to a lady."

Both Matatabi and Nami were stunned by Sanji's mature outlook. They both expected him to be petulant about it, lamenting that Myukuru was involved with someone not him, but it occurred to Nami that this was the same Sanji that had given even a feared man like Don Kreig food. It was hard sometimes to see that kindness as it was so often buried by his more amorous antics.

"And if Naruto should break her heart," Sanji added, "I'll kick him into the ocean and offer to help Myukuru pick up the pieces."

And there was Sanji's more default personality to ruin the moment. Nami pinched her nose, her hopes that a less pervy Sanji would be around dashed. As easy as it was to manipulate his love of women, not that she'd ever use it to hurt him, it could get a bit tiresome. She did agree with Matatabi that sometimes Sanji's doting over them was a bit much.

"Why don't you go and see if there are any of those angel people around," Nami said with a defeated voice. Sanji quickly realized that looking for angels meant he'd have a chance at finding one that matched his expectations and jumped overboard, eager to find his angel.

Matatabi sighed, "I was hopeful there for a moment that he would have a change in attitude, but it seems we will be stuck with him as is. At least he is not as bad as he could be."

"I guess," Nami said shaking her head, "At least he won't be a pain. We should probably head over there and make sure they don't get us involved in a coup or unintentionally destroy the island's idol, or something."

Before Nami leapt of the Merry, she shed her top, relieving a cloud patterned bikini. She caught Matatabi stare for a moment, before the swordswoman averted her gaze. She couldn't keep the smile of her face, or the heat that rushed to her cheeks as she splashed down into the cloud-like water. A moment later Matatabi followed after her, doing her best to not blatantly stare.

' _I think I'll take that as confirmation,'_ Nami though as the pair joined the rest of the crew, ' _Now_ _I just need to think of the next step.'_

(line)

The sound of harp music is what drew the attention of the relaxing crew from their exploration of the sky island beach. That and, to Naruto's amusement, a white fox.

"I found my angel," Sanji tearfully when he, and the rest of the crew zeroed in on the source of the music. Atop what amounted to a hill, was indeed an angelic figure. The blonde angel stopped her practice when she noticed she was being watched.

"Oh," she said, "Are you travelers from the Blue Seas?"

"Yeah," Luffy answered, a pair of green, hard melons held under his arms, "Do you know how to eat these? They're too hard."

"You have to cut open the bottom of a konasshu, like this," the angel said, producing a knife and carving out a hole. She placed a straw in the new opening and handed it to Luffy, who quickly began to drink what he found to be a very refreshing beverage.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Conis," she informed them as she scooped up the white fox, "and this is Suu. Is this your first time to Skypiea? If you need any help or anything, I'll be happy to assist you."

Nami was quick to begin to ask questions, knocking a smitten Sanji out of the way, but the sound of something coming from the sea drew everyone's attention. Conis peered out to the source of the sound and smiled softly.

"Don't worry, it's just my father," she said, before yelling out, "Father, over here!"

"Ah, Conis," the man responded over the sound of his vessel. Naruto watched as the man approached, before leaning over to Nami, "Guess that's what a working waver looks like."

Nami nodded, her eyes studying how the man piloted it. Conis, overhearing them, asked how they had heard about wavers.

"Oh we found one in a shipwreck," Myukuru said.

"Uh, Conis," Naruto said when he noticed her father hadn't begun to slow as he neared the shoreline, "Your dad knows how to drive that thing, right?"

"Oh yes," Conis replied, "Though, sometimes he has an issue stopping."

It would seem that this was one of those times as Conis's father didn't stop and the waver ran a ground. It drove onto the shore, launching its occupant into the air and towards the nearby tree line. Naruto was quick to summon Crimson Chain to catch the airborne sky islander before he crashed. The waver did hit the trees, but look no worse for wear.

"Ah, thank you. Sorry for worrying you," Conis's father said as Naruto placed him down.

"No problem, old man," Naruto said.

He patted himself, fixing his attire, "Ah, yes. So sorry, where are my manners. I'm Pagaya. I take it you are travelers from the Blue Sea? Must be a bit of a culture shock, yes? How about we head over to our home. I have some freshly caught Sky Lobsters, such a meal they'll make."

"Sky cuisine," Sanji pipped in, "Please let me help you."

"Hey," Nami said, having rushed over to the waver, "Before we head out, can you tell me how this waver works?"

"Ah, of course," Conis said before her father could answer, "You guys don't know about Dials."

"Dials," Nami repeated, looking into the waver.

"Oh no, not something you need to twist," Pagaya said as Nami still scrutinized the waver, "Here let me show you."

He hauled the waver back to the water and pointed within.

"Operating the waver is actually quite simple, at least in concept," Pagaya said, "Simply press on the peddles to accelerate, and your off."

"Cool," Luffy shouted as he jumped over Pagaya and Nami, "Like this, right?"

Luffy pressed on the accelerator and took off like a shot. For a moment everything looked good for the rubber captain, then he began to lose control. The waver waiver back and forth as Luffy lost control. He hit a wave and flipped the vessel. Luffy flew out of the waver and hit the water.

"You guys think this cloud sea will do the same thing to us Devil Fruit users as the ocean does," Naruto asked, eyes fixed at where Luffy was about to land.

"I mean, it's not really water," Zoro said, "maybe he'll float."

Luffy hit the cloud sea, flailed for a moment, and sank under the white waves.

"Of course it's just like back down at sea level," Naruto remarked as Zoro and Sanji bolted into the sea to retrieve Luffy, "Guess I'll grab the waver. Crimson Chain!"

The red chain shot out from Naruto's open palm as he pushed upon the chain wrapped around his arm. The waver was further than he'd trained with his newest ability, but nothing ventured, nothing gain. As the chain flew further, Naruto found it was growing more strenuous to keep it manifested, his body beginning to feel as if he was holding an increasing amount of weight.

' _Guess there's a limit to how far it can go on it's own power,'_ he mused as he managed to wrap the chain around the wayward waver's handlebar, ' _At least now I know_ _if I push a spirit beyond its natural limit, it begins to drain me.'_

Thankfully, that drain wasn't to great to impede him pulling the waver back to shore. Zoro and Sanji also had no issue in saving Luffy. With the captain safe, Pagaya began to profusely apologize.

"I am sorry," he said, "The waver's are built to be very light, so they can be propelled, but that makes them hard to control. It normally takes ten years of practice to be able to safely ride out on the sea. You have to be mindful of every little quirk of the sea, you see…."

"Then that explains why Nami takes to it so easily then," Matatabi said, a hint of admiration in her voice.

Everyone on shore quickly turned their attention back to the sea to see Nami handily driving the waver like she was born to do so, quickly gaining speed as she grew use to the wave patterns.

"This is awesome," Nami cheered, "I guess it does take a certain level of skill to drive, but it's really not too different than navigating the Merry."

"Why does Nami get to have all the fun," Luffy pouted, "Oi Nami, we're going to eat! Come back!"

"You guys go on ahead," Nami shouted back, "Hey mister, can I keep playing?"

Pagaya nodded, still stunned at how well she was handling the waver, "Yes, but please be careful."

"One more question," Nami said, drawing back towards the shore, "Is the waver only meant for one person?"

"Well, for a novice it isn't advisable to take a passenger on a waver of this size, but considering you're skill….."

"Great," Nami said with a smile, "Hey Matatabi, wanna go for a ride?"

Matatabi, unsuspecting such a question, froze. Thankfully, Myukuru lightly elbowed her mentor to reboot her mind. The Mink coughed lightly and flashed Nami a shy smile.

"I think I would enjoy that."

* * *

 **And Cut. We've made it to Skypiea. I am so excited to get into the meat of this arc. Fingers are practically itching to write. I have so many things planned.**

 **Next time, a bit of culture, a snack, a little romance perhaps, and with only a small chance of disaster.**

 **As always, leave a review if you're so inclined. Fav or Follow for the next update.**

 **See ya later!**


	52. Forbidden Territory, Upper Yard

**Hello, hello. Chapter 51 hot off the presses. Last time, the crew made to Angel Beach and made some friends. Let's see where they will go from there. As always, thanks to everyone who left a review last chapter and had followed and favorited since last update.**

 **On with the show.**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Chapter 51: Forbidden Territory, Upper Yard

The wind rushed through Matatabi's hair and her heart was pounding in her ears as she clung to Nami, her hands around the navigator's waist. The cloudy water of the White-White Sea churned as they sailed through it, but never did Matatabi fear they would capsize. No, she had faith in Nami's skill in navigation, even on an unfamiliar vessel in an unusual sea. But what dominated her thoughts left her too distracted to worry about such things.

' _Keep your head, Matatabi,'_ she thought as she tried to ignore how Nami felt in her arms, or how her scent filled her nose, ' _There is no need to lose yourself. Do not mess things up.'_

Still her heart continued to beat hard. The thoughts she had entertained since developing feelings for Nami, to keep them to herself in order to maintain crew cohesion lest her own fears and insecurities ruin them, seemed to falter as the notion of a relationship with Nami moved from idle fantasy to real possibility. The revelation that Naruto and Myukuru had entered their own relationship had caused another line of thought to enter her mind. Perhaps she could too.

' _I am a wanted pirate currently riding atop a sea of clouds with the woman I am falling for. Am I not supposed to take risks? Is this not my chance to live a life of my own choosing? Why do I hesitate?_ '

"Hey," Nami's voice cut through Matatabi's thoughts before she could find an answer, " How are you enjoying the ride? Pretty great, right?"

Matatabi smiled, "I am impressed by how well you handle the waver. I think I would end up following after Captain Luffy and crash."

Nami let out a laugh, the sound easing Matatabi's troubled mind, "Luffy's not the best baseline to compare yourself to. He'd sink a boat in a perfectly calm lake. I'm sure you'd be able to drive this fine once you got used to it. Wanna try?"

Matatabi shook her head, "Maybe later. I do not think it would be wise to switch positions while out here."

"Yeah that's probably a good idea," Nami agreed, "I wonder if we could get the one we salvaged fixed up. I'd love to use it back on our ocean."

"Maybe Pagaya could direct us to someone who could look over it later," Matatabi said, "Or if he cannot, we could purchase one. I am sure we could pawn off some of the goods we have procured."

"I kinda hoped we could have done that back at Jaya," Nami shouted back as she accelerated over a more energetic patch of cloud sea, "But from what I saw, no one there would have given us a fair price."

Matatabi held tighter as Nami continued to push the waver faster. A part of her wondered if Nami was doing that to force her to cling more time her. That errant thought caused Matatabi to reflect on her interactions with the navigator in the last few days. Shortly after freeing Isobu, she noticed that Nami had begun to shy away from her, but that shift in action ended just as quickly as it began.

But something had changed. Nami lingered closer to her, their hands more often than not brushing against each other. They had talked more than before as well, conversations that just started and sometimes only ended when something interrupted them.

A part of her wanted to ask Nami if she felt the same way she did, to lay all the cards on the table and proceed from there. But two things held her tongue. One was the fear that Nami did not return her growing feelings, despite the evidence for them. And the second grew from the first, a desire to remain close to Nami for now, in case it was the last time she would get the chance.

She shook her head of that grim line of thinking. Now was not the time for such dark thoughts. Hoping to distract herself from her own conflicting thoughts, Matatabi cast her gaze out, searching the expanse of white for anything that might spark an interest in Nami.

They had already traveled a fair bit away from the beach, the shoreline barely visible behind them. The endless white of the cloudy sea seemed unbroken until Matatabi noticed a dark spot rising above the sea. She craned her head back to look at where they had come from, noting that the dark mass seemed to be somewhere behind the island they had landed at.

"Nami," Matatabi said, catching the orangette's attention, "There is something behind the island. Can you see it?"

She lifted one of her hands from Nami's waist to point towards the unidentified mass.

"Yeah I see it," Nami said excitedly, "Wanna check it out?"

"Yes," Matatabi said, Nami's excitement coaxing out her own. As Nami adjusted course, Matatabi returned to holding on to Nami's waist, deciding that should not keep something like this to herself for long. She resolved to, sometime soon, approach Nami and work out whatever was developing between them.

At the very least she owed that to Nami for being a good friend.

* * *

"Are those people over there cutting clouds," Robin asked Pagaya as the rest of the crew followed the two native Sky Islanders to their home.

"Yes, of course they are," Pagaya said, "As that's the cloud cutting factory."

"Is everything here made of clouds," Zoro asked.

"But of course," Pagaya responded, "You took the Milky Road to reach the island yes?"

"If you mean that noddle thing the shrimp carried us up, yeah," Zoro answered.

"That is an example of an artificial cloud," Pagaya explained, "There are only two types of natural clouds. Sea Clouds which you can sail through, and Island Clouds that you can walk on. Every other sort of cloud are variations of those two"

"How come the clouds are different," Myukuru asked, "I mean, they're still clouds so what makes one like water and the other like rocks?"

"That would be because of the Pyrobloin," Pagaya said.

"Pyrobloin," Robin repeated, "Is that some sort of chemical?"

"Yes, yes," Pagaya replied, "I believe down on the Blue Sea, you have a compound called Seastone."

"Yeah, that's the stuff that messes up Devil Fruit users," Usopp added from the side of the stairway where he, Luffy and Chopper were bouncing on the clouds.

Pagaya nodded, "Within Seastone is the compound Pyrobloin. It gets launched up here by volcanic activity and reacts to water, producing the two cloud types. Ah but enough about clouds, we've arrived. Please make yourselves at home."

Pagaya and Conis's home was atop the hill they had been climbing, giving them a good view of the White-White Sea, Nami and Matatabi still visible. While Pagaya retreated to the house's kitchen to prepare a meal, with Sanji tagging along to learn how cooking was done in the sky, the rest adjourned to the living room, where Conis began to explain dials as she had promised.

"Usopp is an idiot," Luffy into a shell Conis had handed to him and asked him to speak into.

"Hey," Usopp said indignantly.

"Now just press the apex of the shell," Conis instructed.

Luffy did, shocking everyone on the crew when his voice emanated from the shell, repeating his insult of Usopp.

"This is a Tone Dial," Conis explained, "it'll record any sound and can repeat it until something new is recorded. They're only found in the White-White Sea, so I imagine that's why you never heard about it down on the Blue Sea."

"Wouldn't they just fall through the clouds though," Zoro asked, "Since there isn't a bottom…."

"Oh, we find them along the shore and in the shallows," Conis said.

"I assume there are multiple types of Dials," Robin mused, "Because I don't see how something like that would power a waver."

"Oh yes," Conis said with a smile as she fished out another shell, "This is the type of Dial that powers wavers, though this one is a small version. If you held this Breath Dial up to the wind for thirty minutes you'd have thirty minutes of stored wind to propel something. The size is what limits the amount of stored wind, but a large enough Breath Dial can easily push a small, light ship. There are many different types of Breath Dial powered transportation, though I can only use the waver."

"I wonder if our waver can be fixed," Naruto said from a cloud couch, turning his head towards Conis, "Is there some kind of repair shop we could check out to get it looked at?"

"Oh no, that won't be necessary," Conis said, "We haven't mentioned it, by Father's an engineer. I'm sure he could give it a look to see if it's salvageable. As long as the shell of the Dial isn't cracked, it should still function correctly."

"Yahoo," Luffy cheered as he enviously watched Nami and Matatabi from the balcony, "I can't wait to ride it!"

"Nami wouldn't let you ride it even if it remains broken," Usopp said, though Luffy ignored his statement.

"What else can Dials do," Myukuru asked from Naruto's side, her head resting on the ninja's shoulder.

"All sorts of things," Conis said, pressing the mounted shell that sat upon the table, causing it to emit light, "This is a Lamp Dial, put it out in the sun for a while and you've got light for the night."

Chopper stared at the Lamp Dial, "Can this Dial hold any kind of light?"

Conis put a finger to her chin and pursed her lips, "I suppose it could absorb something like firelight. I've never thought about using a Lamp Dial for anything other than sunlight. But I'm certain someone has tried that. Dials have been an important part of our culture forever. There are Dials for so many things. Flame Dials that store heat, Flavor Dials for scents, Vision Dials that can record images. And many more."

"Man, I hope we can get a hold on some of these Dials," Usopp said, excitement in his eyes, "I think I can whip up some cool stuff with them!"

Before any more talk of Dials could continue, Sanji and Pagaya emerged from the kitchen, a full spread of Sky Cuisine ready to enjoy.

While everyone else quickly descended on the delicious looking food, Sanji gravitated towards the balcony, ready to call out to Nami and Matatabi that the food was ready.

"Hey," he said as he scanned the White-White Sea, "Where'd Nami and Matatabi go?"

"They were out there last time I looked," Luffy said through a full mouth.

"I don't see them," Sanji said, worry slipping into his voice.

"They're out of my range," Naruto said after a moment, "But I'm sure they're OK. Nami's not gonna crash the waver and Matatabi wouldn't let anything bad happen to her."

Their conversation caused Conis and Pagaya to stop eating. The father-daughter pair shared a nervous glance.

"Father," Conis said, her voice becoming timid, "You don't think they…."

"I hope they didn't," Pagaya replied, "But I can't shake the fear they may have."

"What are ya talking about," Luffy inquired, still eating.

Conis sighed, nervously wringing her hands, "There's one place on Skypiea where no one can go. It isn't that far from here. Your friends could easily make the trip on the waver. It's the Holy Land. Upper Yard, which is the home of God."

* * *

Nami hadn't expected to see land up in the sky, especially not such a large amount baring massive trees and other vegetation.

"I can't believe something like this is up here," Nami said as she and Matatabi slowed to a halt near the land mass, "How old do you think those trees are? I've never seen ones that tall."

"I cannot say," Matatabi replied, "There was a man back in the Elemental Nations who could generate plants with his chakra, but even when he captured me with them, he did not summon anything this large. And since I towered over humans, that is saying something."

Nami frowned at how casually her companion brought up something like that. Before she could comment on them, Matatabi stiffen behind her. Nami caught sight of her ears twitching in her peripheral vision. A moment later she could hear what Matatabi's more sensitive ears caught before, the sound of rustling foliage.

"I think we should probably go," Nami said. They were in unfamiliar territory and only had the waver to stand on. To make matters worse, she left her Clima-Tact back on the Merry. She knew Matatabi had her swords, but that still brought them back to the fact they were on the waver, something that was easy to tip over.

Thankfully, Matatabi wasn't someone who went looking for a fight and knew when a retreat was the preferable option. The Mink swordswoman nodded, "That is most likely the best option."

Before Nami could turn the waver, Matatabi's ears perked up again, this time accompanied with the turn of her head. Nami followed her action, paling when she saw the man that had attacked them earlier behind them, his bazooka trained on them, his finger already pulling the trigger.

"Nami, move," Matatabi shouted, quickly pivoting around, her hands flying from Nami's waist to draw her swords, ready to somehow deflect the incoming ordinance. The moment before he fired, before Nami could move the waver any discernible distance, Matatabi noticed the guerrilla adjusted where he aimed. The bazooka fired, not at them, but into the overgrown forest.

The explosion caused Nami to slow the waver, giving her the chance to see a man stumble out of the woods. His clothing was torn and bloody, and Nami realized he was most likely in that condition from before the explosion.

"P-please," he said, his breathing ragged, "Please, help me! I'll do anything. Just please, let me ride with you out of here!"

Nami wasn't sure if she even could help the man. The waver wasn't really meant for more than one, she had felt that when riding before. She could handle it, but the waver had strained under both their weight. A third person, especially a man nearly guaranteed to weigh more than her or Matatabi might push the small vessel over it's limit.

Before Nami could intone to the man that they couldn't help him, Matatabi, who was still eyeing the guerrilla, stiffened, her hair and fur standing on end.

"Nami," she called out, her voice tight with fear, "Something is coming."

"Wha…." was all Nami could say before a yellow radiance began to shine down upon the wounded man. A second later, a massive bolt of lightning crashed down with a thunderous roar. It tore into the coast of the massive landmass, tearing out chunks of earth.

"Nami," Matatabi shouted over the noise, "We need to move. There is another one coming!"

Urged into action, Nami pushed on the waver's peddle. The vessel surged forward, right as another bolt of yellow lightning descended from above. This blast was aimed at the guerrilla, who was able to evade. He evidently decided to cut his loss and skated away.

Nami drove the waver up to the shore, stopping under an overhanging bit of stone. She struggled to reign in her breath, envious at how well Matatabi seemed at controlling her breathing.

"Get a Water Dial," a voice from the woods ordered to someone. Both Straw Hats did what they could to quiet themselves as what seemed like for people and a dog began to argue amongst themselves.

"Why did Lord Enel decided to end things," one voice wondered.

Another voice answered, "It's probably because time was up. A new group of trespassers have already enter the island. Amazon has reported it was ten from the Blue Sea."

"Only ten? Not the most exciting number, but better than seven or so," one voice said.

"Still not divisible by four," another complained, the voice growing quieter as it seemed whoever was up in the forest was moving further inland. Nami and Matatabi remained quiet for several more moments, ears straining to hear if anyone remained above them. Once they were fairly certain they were safe, Nami brought the waver to life and rushed back into open waters.

"Dammit," Nami cursed as she pushed the waver as fast as she could, "I should have known that not paying that toll would come back to bite us."

'We cannot change what has happened," Matatabi said, hoping her words would calm the navigator, "Let us hope that the others have not run afoul of any sort of police force."

"And what if whatever that lightning thing was is fired at us," Nami said, fear creeping into her voice. Matatabi tightened her hold around Nami's waist, hoping the gesture would be seen as comforting.

Nami stiffened for a moment, then the tension in her body abated slightly and her breathing began to steady.

"I could feel them coming," Matatabi said, hoping her voice would continue to soothe Nami, "It may only be a moment before the attack comes, but it should be enough for us to evade an incoming strike. I know it is not much but…."

Nami let a hand drop from the waver's steering column and rested it atop Matatabi's hands, giving them a small squeeze.

"No," Nami said, her voice just loud enough to be heard over the speeding waver, "That's just what I needed to hear. Thanks. You're right, we're not hopeless. We've gotten out of bad situations before. What's one more?"

Matatabi smiled, "That is the spirit. But we should not delay. Best not to tempt fate and let Captain Luffy make a bigger mess than we are already in."

Nami nodded and brought her hand back to the steering column. If Matatabi's lingering closeness bothered her, she made no mention of it as they sped back towards the others.

* * *

"White Berets, fall in!"

A number of men in white berets saluted their commanding officer addressed them.

"Sir," they said in unison.

"We've received word that ten trespassers entered the country by way of Angel Beach," the commander informed his men, "We will begin from there to apprehend them."

"Yes, sir," the men said, ready to carry out their duties.

* * *

 **And Cut. Well, things about to get a little hectic, aren't they. But that's the bread and butter of the Straw Hats, so I think they'll be fine. Hopefully I did justice with the Nami/Matatabi scenes. If I did, leave a review. If I didn't, leave a review. Any other comment or question, leave a review. If you haven't already, drop a follow or favorite.**

 **Next time: The White Berets strike! Time for another shot at Sky Combat. Hopefully it'll be a better showing.**

 **See ya!**


	53. You're Under Arrest

**Hello, hello. Welcome to Chapter 52. Thanks to everyone who left a review, favorited and followed since last update. Let's see how things are going to go for the Straw Hats now that the authority's on one to them.**

 **Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Chapter 52: You're Under Arrest

"So there's a place no one can go," Luffy said, "And God lives there, huh."

"Yes," Conis said, her tone tense as she tried to convey the importance of the matter, "This country is known as God Land and is ruled by the Almighty God, Enel."

"Oh no you don't," Usopp interjected when he saw a gleam appear in Luffy's eyes, quickly jumping into Luffy's personal space, "We are not going to do what I know you're thinking. You heard her, "A place no one can go. I am not going to risk eternal damnation because you can't listen to one rule!"

Luffy wasn't moved by Usopp's words, merrily off in his own world as he imagined what this Upper Yard looked like. Usopp slunk back to the couch and slumped down onto the firm cloud. He shared a dejected look with Sanji and Zoro. They all had the same thought, ' _He's going to go no matter what we do.'_

' _Another God, huh,'_ Naruto thought, his mind flashing back to that sudden, unexplained presence he felt as the rode up on the shrimp. He reached out with his Haki, just in case this talk of God had somehow drawn the attention of the divine being. Nothing stood out to him, only the people he could see were there. Still, he couldn't help but feel on edge, every person he'd ever met to call themselves God was powerful and he ended up having to fight them.

Despite Conis's attempts to dissuade Luffy from intruding upon Upper Yard, he was adamant about going. Even her attempt to alleviate any fears that Nami and Matatabi had ventured to that forbidden land were only a slim possibility didn't sway him.

"Alright, it's decided," Luffy announced, "We're gonna go find Nami and Matatabi! After we finish eating!"

"Oi," Sanji said as Luffy did as he said and pulled a handful of food to his face, "If Nami and Matatabi are in danger, we don't have time to waste eating! It'll still be here when we come back!"

Conis shot her father a quick glance, her eyes imploring him to find some way to stop them. Pagaya coughed, catching everyone's attention.

"Before you head out," he said in an even manner, "I believe you said you have a waver you recovered? I may be able to see if I can get it working."

"Really," Luffy said, his excitement over the waver being fixed overshadowing his desire to go where he shouldn't, "You can fix it!?"

"Father is a Dial Boat engineer," Conis supplied, thankful that Luffy's attention had shifted.

"Awesome," Luffy cheered, a wide smile on his face, "Thanks!"

A short while later, everyone had returned to the beach, and Luffy had hauled their broken waver out for Pagaya to look at while everyone else readied the ship.

"So can you fix it," Luffy asked as Pagaya looked over the small ship.

"I can't be sure until I open it up," the Dial Boat engineer replied, "It is quite old. Some elements may be very different than what wavers today have."

"Luffy, come on," Zoro called from the Merry, "Hurry up and get on board."

"You know, it's kinda funny," Myukuru commented, "He was so gun-ho about going to the forbidden land, but now we can't get him on the ship 'cuz someone might be able to fix a toy he wants to play with."

Before Naruto could comment, Luffy's voice reached his ear, "Hey, who are those guys?"

Naruto turned his attention to where Luffy was looking, as did everyone on the ship, and stared gobsmacked as he watched a number of men literally crawl down the stairs towards the beach, then along the beach until they reached Luffy, Conis and Pagaya.

"What a strange method of travel," Robin commented, "Those look like some sort of uniform. I wonder if they're a police force of some kind."

"I guess it was too much to ask for us to not get into trouble," Usopp lamented.

"Luffy," Sanji shouted to the captain, "Just ignore them and get on the ship. We've got to find Nami and Matatabi."

"Not so fast," the leader of the white beret wearing men shouted to the crew, "You lot are the citizens from the Blue Sea, correct? The ten illegal trespassers!"

Conis and Pagaya gasped in shock at that revelation.

"Huh," Luffy said, tilting his head in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"There's no point in denying it," the leader of the squad said with authority, holding up a picture of the crew, "We've already received this Vision Dial photo from the Gate Watcher, Amazon."

"Captain McKinley," Pagaya addressed the lead man as he pocketed the photo, "There has to be a mistake. These are good people, not criminals."

"There is no mistake," McKinley said, "These people have committed a crime, and must pay the appropriate fine. But, as this is only a class 11 crime, the lowest according to Heaven's Judgment. Once you punishment is completed, you'll be regular tourists."

"Well that's not too bad," Sanji said, relaxing slightly, "What's the punishment?"

"It's very simple," McKinley answered, "You just have to pay ten times the entrance fee. That's ten billion Extol per person. Once you pay, your criminal record will be cleared and we all can go on our way."

"But that's one hundred billion," Usopp exclaimed, shocked at how high the fee seemed, "How much is that in Beri!?"

"Beri," McKinley said, "That's the currency down on the Blue Sea, yes? One Beri is worth ten thousand Extol."

"So that's about…." Usopp muttered, doing the math on his fingers, "Um, carry the one…."

"I believe that would make our fee ten million Beri," Robin supplied.

"That's way too much," Sanji complained, "Do you know just how much groceries I could buy with that money! We risked our lives to get up here. Why do we have to pay that much money!?"

"If you paid at the gate," McKinley said calmly, "It would have only been one million Beri."

"That's still too much," Sanji fumed, "Luffy, come on. We don't have the time to waste. Nami and Matatabi might be in danger."

McKinley sighed, "Please don't make this a bigger issue than it is. We White Berets are the direct servants of the High Priests and if you continue to resist, your punishment will increase in severity."

He cast his eyes towards the broken waver, "Did you break this? That's a class 10 crime."

"Oh no," Pagaya said, "This is theirs. It was like this when they got here."

"Strange, a Blue Sea dweller having a waver," McKinley mused before he turned to Luffy, "You must have stolen it. A class 9 crime!"

"I didn't steal anything," Luffy shouted at the man, body tensed, ready to fight. Back on the Merry, the others were likewise tensed for battle. Then the sound of a waver pushing it's limits roared over the cloudy water. Everyone's attention turned to see Nami and Matatabi racing over the waves.

"Nami! Matatabi! You're safe," Sanji cried, relief evident in his voice.

"Guys," Nami shouted over the roar of the waver, "Don't make any trouble!"

"Nami," Usopp shouted, leaning over the side of Merry, "Those guys are something like a police force. They want us to pay one hundred million Beri because we entered the country illegally."

"That's fine," Nami said, even as her knuckles grew white as she gripped the waver's stirring column. Her aim set on the shoreline. Matatabi noticed her physical reaction to hearing about the fine and tightened her grip around the navigator's waist.

"Nami," she implored, "Do not do anything reckless. The last thing we need is to worsen how these people view us!"

Matatabi's words cooled Nami's near instinctual reaction to hearing the amount of money they would have needed to pay and she slammed on the waver's breaks, slowing the vessel as it ran aground. They slid to a stop mere inches from McKinley, the man flinching slightly.

"Sorry," Nami said, more to Matatabi than the people she almost ran over, "Just hearing how much that fee was set me off."

"It is alright," Matatabi said.

"It most certainly isn't alright," McKinley said, his voice rising in volume, "Attempted assault of a public official, an action that has interfered with an official investigation. That's a class 5 felony. By the power invested in me by God Enel, I sentence you to Cloud Drifting!"

Conis gasped, "Cloud Drifting!? No!"

"What's Cloud Drifting," Luffy asked, "Sounds comfy."

"It isn't," Conis said, her voice growing anxious, "It means they're going to put you and your ship on a bit of Island Could and set you adrift. It's a death sentence."

Back on the Merry, Robin put a finger to her chin. "I suppose that's what happened to that ship that fell on us. Sentenced over two hundred years ago to the same fate."

"Well, we're not just gonna sit around and let them do that, are we," Myukuru said, reaching to draw her sword. Zoro, Sanji and Naruto also readied themselves. Back on the beach Luffy and Matatabi likewise prepared to fight, the rubber man raising his fists and the Mink drawing her swords.

The White Berets produced bows and knocked arrows tipped with spiraled shells, half aiming at Luffy, Matatabi and Nami and the rest towards the Merry. Matatabi pressed forward, placing herself in front of Nami.

"Nami, get back on the ship," Matatabi said, her tone serious as she began to channel Electro through Katen Kyōkotsu. In that instant, all the White Berets eyes widened, and their archers nearly dropped their bows. Back on the Merry, the sudden shift in their attacker's attitudes caused the crew to likewise freeze.

"Why'd they stop," Naruto said aloud, focusing his Haki on the distant natives of Skypiea. He expected to feel something akin to apprehension, given how they froze after seeing Matatabi's Electro. But the deep, bone-chilling fear that radiated off of them. The fear didn't just come from the White Berets, the same fear, if a little less potent, emanated from Conis and Pagaya.

Naruto didn't get the time to contemplate why Matatabi's Electro drew such a reaction, as another presence suddenly appeared on the beach, the very same disembodied aura he'd felt as they entered the country. For a moment, he felt as if it turned towards him, studying him with cold, yet intrigued eyes. That sensation passed as it turned its focus on to Matatabi, studying her in much the same way.

A moment later, the presence suddenly became weaker. Before Naruto could say anything, however, Matatabi's head snapped upward and he could feel a sudden and sharp wave of fear shoot from her. A second later, the sky began to shine with a harsh yellow light. That caused the fear coming from the Sky Islanders to increase and the White Berets began to flee from where they had been rooted. Conis and Pagaya, however, remained where they had been, too shocked to move.

Matatabi dashed towards the frozen pair, Electro dancing from her blades. She spared a moment to see where Nami and Luffy were. Nami had heeded her words and was out of the path of the oncoming bolt, the fresh memory of what had transpired back at the overgrown forest pushing her even faster than before. Luffy, however, was not moving. Whether he was too stunned to move or just did not understand the severity of what was about to happen, she did not know.

"Captain," she shouted at him, Electro growing more vibrant on the larger of her two blades, "This is going to be a lightning strike. I can deal with it, but be ready to dodge the aftermath! Help Nami avoid it!"

Luffy nodded and took off towards their fleeing navigator. Matatabi felt the strike above them was about to be unleashed. She stopped right before the cowering father/daughter pair and shifted her stance, dipping low and holding her right blade down at an angle by her hip. She looked up at the yellow glow as it unleashed its fury with a deafening roar.

"Azure Comet," Matatabi snarled in response, swinging her sword up at the on coming bolt, the concentrated Electro flying off the steel once the swing reached its apex. The sparking blue bolt shot towards the descending yellow pillar of electricity. The two similar in nature attacks met in the air, and released another crack of thunder, then the descending pillar exploded, sending smaller arcs of electricity crashing down along the beach.

Matatabi did not linger to watch the aftermath of her action. She swiftly sheathed her swords and grabbed both Conis and Pagaya, hauling their stunned forms towards the Merry. She moved gracefully, her body keenly aware of where the lightning strikes would fall, sidestepping away before they landed, her forward pace never faltering.

With swift steps, Matatabi delivered reached the shallows of the White-White Sea and jumped onto the Merry, safely landing with the two Sky Islanders. She glanced around and let out a breath of relief when she saw Nami and Luffy had beat her to the ship. The rest of the crew just looked stunned by what had transpired on the beach.

"Do we really have time to gawk," Matatabi said, her tone somewhat harsh, "I do not think I can deflect a second strike. We should set sail."

Her words broke the crew's stunned silence and Nami began to bark orders, only pausing to shoot Matatabi a concerned glance. Naruto drew up to Matatabi as they caught the wind and began to pull away from the shore, his gaze focused back on the beach.

"Matatabi," he said, his tone completely serious, "Can you sense anything from the shore?"

"You misunderstand what I did, Naruto," she replied, "I could feel the buildup of electrical energy. I do not have access to Haki."

"Guess that means I'm the only one who can sense whatever sent that attack then," Naruto responded, "He's still on the beach. It's like he's watching us."

"I do not…."

"Yeah, I know," Naruto interjected, "I don't know if he's somehow invisible, or if it's like Obito's Kamui and he's in some parallel space, but someone's there."

"That is troubling," Matatabi said, "Have you told anyone else?"

"I told Myukuru I felt a presence on the way up here, the same one. Once we get away, I'll let the others know."

"Luffy just leave it," Nami's shout drew Naruto and Matatabi's attention as they saw Luffy stretch his arm back to shore, the extended limb reaching for the broken waver before they sailed too far away.

"No way," he shouted back as he took hold of it, "It's ours and I want to ride it! Hey Old Man, you can still fix it, right?"

Pagaya didn't respond right away, still processing what had transpired. "What have you done," he finally said, "To have earned God Enel's wrath?"

"Nothing," Myukuru said, "Except entering the country. Unless Nami and Mata-Sensei did something when they were out."

Pagaya paled further as he turned towards Matatabi, "You two must have ventured into Upper Yard then! And why do you have powers like his?"

"Guys, enough chitchat," Zoro suddenly, his hand griping one of his swords, "Looks like those guys are on the move!"

True enough, the White Berets had regrouped and were moving towards the waterline. The leaders of the pack jumped as the reached the sea and they began to race towards the Merry.

"They've got the same skate things as that raider guy," Chopper said in a panic, "They're going to catch us!"

"Those skates are wavers right," Naruto asked Pagaya.

"Y-yes, they are," Pagaya said, "You should surrender and plead for mercy."

"Nah," Luffy said, "We're used to being on the run. And since they're already mad at us, we can go to that forbidden place now."

"We are not going back there," Nami shouted at Luffy, knocking him on the head with her Clima-Tact, "It's a giant jungle, filled with who knows what sort of monsters. Not to mention whoever this god is and who I can only guess are his stupidly powerful subordinates. We. Are. Not. Going!"

"I believe we have more important matters at hand," Robin interjected, "It seems our pursuers have caught up."

True to her word, the White Beret had closed the distance, thirteen of them riding on their waver skates. Some had drawn their bows and they loosed their arrows into Merry's hull. As those arrows flew, cloudy trails bloomed in their wake.

"What the hell," Sanji said, "They can make their own paths?"

"Their arrows are tipped with Milky Dials," Pagaya hastily explained, "Those paths are no different that the Milky Road that leads from the White Sea."

The approaching men leapt from the sea to these cloudy paths and sped forward to assail the ship. The fastest of the White Berets jumped as he neared the end of his path and landed on the Merry's railing.

"Seis Fleur," Robin said calmly before he could attack, six arms sprouting to grab him, "Clutch."

The man let out a pained yell as the arms bent him backward and cracked his back. They faded and the man fell into the White-White Sea. Another of the White Berets quickly took his place, twin knife-like weapons gleaming as he spun them in his hands as he tried to jump on board.

Naruto jumped to meet him, fist glowing with Blazing Spiral's flames. "Maelstrom Fist," he yelled as he decked the man, knocking back into the sea.

"These guys," Naruto said, more to himself than the others as they fended of the attack, "Why the hell are they attacking us if they're so afraid?" His Haki easily picked up the deep fear that each of the White Berets was feeling, the same fear they felt when Matatabi used her Electro and when the lightning began to build up.

It hit Naruto as he fended off another attack, this time by summoning Blazing Spiral and having the full spirit fight on auto pilot. "These guys are afraid of this God guy. They're more worried about what will happen if they don't stop us than what we'll do to them."

Naruto grit his teeth. It was one thing if these guys were attacking out of a sense of duty, but pushing themselves out a fear made any move he made against them weigh heavy on his heart. But still, right now, it was fight or die. He hated it, but they couldn't do anything if they were caught of killed. But at least he had an idea to stop them from attacking.

"Guys," he shouted, "Aim for the skates! They can't ride the clouds without them!"

He didn't look back to see if anyone was following his plan, instead he charged at the nearest White Beret to land on the ship.

"Crimson Chain!"

The spectral chain shot from Naruto's hand and wrapped around the unsuspecting man's leg. With a tug of his hand, Naruto hauled the man back towards him. When he was close enough, Blazing Spiral burst into life and delivered a punch to the man's footwear. Spiral's flaming fist easily shattered the edge of the could skate causing the entire thing to fall apart, its pieces, most importantly the Breath Dial, falling to the deck. A quick second jab broke the other skate and Naruto threw the man into the sea.

He turned to see the rest of the crew we dealing with the rest of the White Berets and he decided to take out their ramps to Merry. He directed Crimson Chain overboard and slammed it into the stuck Milky Arrows. With the unfortunate sound of splintering wood, he knocked the arrows into the White-White Sea, their pathways no useless.

Naruto turned his eyes to the few remaining White Berets, most of them their archers. With a quick check of his Haki, Naruto knew aside from the six he could see, only two more were moving at the ship's pace, flanking from the opposite side. He guessed they'd realized their plan and pulled back so they wouldn't lose their only means to continue the assault.

' _Gotta take out those bows,'_ Naruto thought. They were playing it smart, staying far beyond melee range.

"Usopp," Naruto called to the sniper, pointing off the ship, "We've got to take out those archers! Think you can take out their bows?"

"I think I….," Usopp said, his voice a bit shaky, "I-I mean, of course I can. I'm Captain Usopp!"

His nervousness was obvious even without Haki, but Usopp took a breath and drew back his slingshot, eyeing up his target. One of the remaining White Berets saw the sniper lining up a shot and began to move to intercept, but a Phantom Kunai to the leg knocked him into the sea.

"Certain Kill, Exploding Star!"

Usopp loosed his attack right as the archer he targeted began to draw his bow to reapply a Milky Arrow. The explosive pellet impacted right at the top of the bow, detonating with enough force to snap the bow, the string falling limp. Spurred on by this bullseye, Usopp fired off three more Exploding Stars in quick secession, each hitting their mark and rendering the bows useless.

"Nice shooting, Usopp," Naruto cheered, "Now we've just got to handle…."

Naruto trailed off as he sensed the White Berets pull away. A quick glance proved his Haki right. The White Berets were pulling back, many laden with their wounded or lamed compatriots.

"I guess without them being able to make those cloud road things, they knew they had no chance," Naruto said.

"Yeah, but now what do we do," Myukuru piped in as the crew gravitated towards the center of the ship to discuss their next move.

"I still want to go to that forbidden place," Luffy said which earned him a knock on the head from Nami.

"We barely got away from those guys, and you want to keep stirring up trouble," Nami ranted at him, "There are most definitely stronger people who work under this god guy and that's without that fact that he can somehow send down lightning to smite us. I do not want any of that!"

Matatabi put a hand on Nami's shoulder in an effort to calm her, which, too much of the crew's surprise, did.

"Nami is right, Captain," the Mink said, "There are too many unknowns for us to blatantly venture there. I believe it may be best to find another island for us to explore and resupply at."

"W-what about us," Conis spoke up, "Father and I aren't sailors and…."

Sanji snapped to her side before she could begin to cry, "Don't worry, my lovely angel. I'm sure we can risk swinging back to drop you off."

"I don't think we can go back," Pagaya said melancholically, "On Skypiea, all citizens are expected to aid in the apprehension of criminals. Failure to do so risks bring down God's Wrath. I think you are fine people, but what God has declared is what is declared. By associating with you, we became as wanted you, especially after God decided to eliminate you."

"Well he kinda failed at that, didn't he," Naruto said, his tone a bit heated, "Some all powerful god, huh?"

"Please don't," Pagaya said alarmed, flinching in fear.

"Guess he's not listening now," Naruto said when no lightning came crashing down.

"Um, Whiskers," Myukuru said hesitantly, "You're kinda acting, off."

Naruto let out a sigh and shook his head, "Yeah, guess I am. Sorry. This isn't the first time I've had to deal with someone calling himself god and playing with people's lives. But we've got more important things to worry about than that. Anybody got any ideas?"

"I've got an idea," Luffy said, arm shooting into the air, "Why don't we go to Upper Yard to ask God to forgive Conis and her dad, so they can go home?"

"What," Conis and Pagaya shouted in unison.

"Well, its our fault you guys are wanted, right," Luffy said, "So I figure the only thing we've got to do is tell God it's not your fault."

"You can't risk your life for us," Conis said tearfully, "We've only just met and…."

"So," Luffy cut her off, "You're nice and you fed us. That makes us friends, right?"

His smile caused Conis to tear up, "Yes, we're friends, that's why I don't want you to risk your lives like that."

"OK, so we're not going to this Upper Yard," Zoro said, just to clarify where they stood, "But we can't just drift around here."

"Zoro's right," Nami said, turning to Conis, "Is there anywhere around we could drop you off?"

"No…." Conis began to say, before the Merry shook violently, knocking most of them to the ground. Naruto, who maintained his balance, focused his Haki.

"What the hell," he said, "We've been grabbed!"

"By what," Nami cried.

"Another giant shrimp," Naruto shouted back as the shrimp broke through the surface of the White-White Sea and began to speed away.

"It's the Super Express Speed Shrimp," Conis said, "It's one of God's servants. It's taking us to Upper Yard. To the Sacrificial Alter!"

"Sacrificial Alter," Nami repeated, her voice rising in volume along side her panic, "Oh no. I am not getting sacrificed. Abandon ship!"

"Wait, Ms. Navigator," Robin said before Nami could reach the ship's edge, "I don't think that's going to be possible. Look."

Trailing behind the ship was a number of giant sky fish, each with gaping maws full of teeth waiting to eat.

"It would seem they don't want anyone to escape their fate," Robin said, "If we try to stop this shrimp, those fish will try to eat us. If we move to take out the fish, we might not finish until we've already reached Upper Yard. What an impasse."

"Looks like God isn't giving us a choice," Zoro said, hand resting on his hilts.

While the crew dealt with the harsh truth that the seemingly all powerful God had them in his clutches, Naruto focused his Haki. Above them he sensed the now familiar presence of God, staring haughtily down at them. Then it vanished, but not before projecting a feeling of smug satisfaction.

* * *

Within God's Shrine, hidden deeply within Upper Yard, the God of Skypiea Enel smiled as he ceased his observation of the strange crew of Blue Sea dwellers. At first he assumed them to be nothing more than the usual riffraff, only worthy of his divine judgment. But then one seemed to sense him. And the strange animal-like sportswoman felt his powers and could even deflect his El Thor.

"I wonder," he mused aloud too no one in particular, "If any of them will prove to be truly worthy of Fairy Vearth."

* * *

 **And Cut. Well, I think things have gone off the rails a bit. How will our crew deal with the Ordeals of God in Upper Yard. Tune in next time to find out.**

 **As always, please leave a review if you're so inclined and drop a follow or favorite the story.**

 **Till next time. Bye!**


	54. Ordeals of Upper Yard

**Hello, Hello. Welcome to Chapter 53. Thanks again to everyone who left a review, and thanks to everyone who left a follow or favorite. Last time, God Enel sentenced the crew to be sacrificed in Upper Yard. Let's see how the crew will deal with that.**

 **Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Chapter 53: Ordeals of Upper Yard

With the speed of the shrimp, it didn't take long for the servant of God to deliver the Going Merry to its intended destination, an alter in the center of a Sea Cloud lake.

"I know we're being punished by this God guy," Myukuru groused as she picked herself up from the deck, "But did we have to get thrown up here?"

"Merry doesn't deserve this," Usopp added tearfully, "I'm almost afraid to look at how bad she's hurt."

"Yeah, it's not looking to good down here," Naruto said from the surface of the alter, having jumped down to survey the damage. A large part of the hull was cracked below the iron band that ran around the hull, where the shrimp had grabbed them. Naruto guessed a matching wound was on the opposite said as he placed a hand on the splintered wood. He drew in Merry's spirit, suppressing a flinch as Merry's pain flowed into him.

Greater than her pain, however, was relief that none of them were hurt. Naruto withdrew his hand, severing the connection, guilt eating him. ' _It's our fault you're hurt, but you still care more about us being_ _safe and sound than you do about being damaged._ _We're supposed to take care of you,_ _dammit.'_

Naruto shook those thoughts from his head. Enemy territory was not the place to dwell on the selflessness of their ship. Escape first, worry about that later.

Naruto jumped back onto the ship, "So, what's our next move? With Merry's hull cracked we can't set sail without patching her up."

"We should probably just hurry, fix the ship and get out of here before anyone tries to kill us," Nami said, earning nods from Usopp and Chopper.

"No," Luffy said adamantly, "We're here, so we can go find this God guy and get him to forgive Conis and her dad."

Before anyone, mostly Nami, Usopp or Chopper could raise an objection, Matatabi held up a hand, "I agree. This God brought us here, and I believe he would not let us depart. However, we should proceed with caution."

"Makes sense to me," Zoro said, siding with the stay camp, "I'm kinda curious to see what this god is like."

"He likes to send down lightning bolts," Nami shouted exasperatedly, "I think that's about all we need to know about him!"

"It is strange that he didn't keep sending down attacks on us," Robin pointed out, turning towards Matatabi, "You said back then you weren't sure if you could deflect a second strike. Is that still the case?"

Matatabi flicked her eyes towards Naruto. "It's safe to talk," he said, "Whatever this god guy is, he can project his presence. I felt him on the beach before the lighting bolt."

He turned to face Conis and Pagaya, looking at them sadly, "I'm guessing he can hear pretty much anything he wants, right?"

The pair shared a nervous glance then nodded slowly. They relaxed slightly when no doom came crashing down on them.

"That's what I thought," Naruto said, "But it looks like he doesn't like when someone can tell he's listening."

"That still leaves the question of how many lightning strikes Miss Mink could deflect," Robin reiterated.

"I may have been able to deflect a second, but I am not completely confident that I could do so," Matatabi said, frowning slightly as a though crossed her mind, "He unleashed two of them in quick succession earlier, so I do not understand why he only fired one at us. Instead he traps us here."

"Which says to me he has something planed for us," Robin stated her hypothesis, "It would be smart to at least get our bearings before we set out to fight god and his followers. See if we can find anything nearby."

Robin turned to face the altar's backdrop, her eyes tracing the weather worn carvings. "Also, I can't say I'm not curious about this land. This altar must be a thousand years old at least. There's no knowing what sort history is hiding under these trees. There could even be gems or other treasures we could use to fix the ship."

"Gems and treasures," Nami repeated, her eyes widening in excitement.

"Oh yes," Robin said with a smile, "Any civilization that reached the level of complexity to craft this altar should have a number of things that hold value."

"I've changed my mind," Nami said excitedly, her eyes sparkling with dreams of finding wealth, "We need to explore this place!"

"We still need to patch up Merry," Usopp said, his tone indicating he wasn't keen on venturing out into the giant forest surrounding them.

"We could split us," Naruto suggested, "Me and Matatabi can sense when this Enel guy is up to something, so one of us stays with the ship on the patch up team and the other goes exploring."

"It seems that would be the best option," Matatabi said in agreement, "The question is, how do we split up?"

"I'll stay and help fix the ship," Naruto offered, "If I have to, I can use Leaf's Protection to shield her in case of an attack. We'd be in trouble if she wasn't able to sail."

Nobody had any arguments against Naruto's line of reasoning, and before long, the crew had split into the two teams.

"Alright," Luffy shouted as he, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Robin and Matatabi readied to depart the ship, "Let's go find this Enel guy!"

"No," Nami said, swiftly knocking him in the head, "We're just getting the lay of the land and looking for anything valuable. We're not fighting God!"

"Be careful guys," Usopp said, "We'll have Merry ready to sail by the time you get back. Just, uh, don't go bringing anything particularly wrathful back with you."

"We'll try not to," Sanji said, "Now ladies, I'll help you across….."

His words trailed off when he saw Robin had already employed a vine to cross over the lake and Matatabi, with Nami clinging to her back, were already midway through their crossing. He let out a sigh at missing an opportunity to assist them and took a vine of his own to cross.

In moments more than half the crew had vanished into the dense undergrowth of the overgrown forest, leaving Naruto, Myukuru, Usopp and Chopper along with Conis and Pagaya back at the beached ship.

"Well," Naruto said, "Guess we better get to work."

Before the ship sitters could split apart to begin work on patching up Merry, Pagaya approached Usopp.

"Is there anything I can do to help," he asked, "I have to admit, I am a bit curious on how Blue Sea vessels sail, since most ships here are Dial powered."

"If you want to help, I'm all for it," Usopp said cheerfully, "If I'm being honest, I'm not really a shipwright, but I do what I can."

"We'd be sunk without ya, Usopp," Naruto commented, "Yeah, we probably need to find someone really trained as a shipwright, but I think you've done a great job keeping us afloat."

Usopp blushed under the praise and scratched his nose, "Well, I do my best. Anyway, let's get started. I don't want to be stuck here if they somehow manage to make something angry and it chases them back here."

Naruto laughed and moved to pick up some of the tools when he sensed something approaching. Two things, moving fast.

"Guys," he said, his tone completely serious, "We've got company coming." He turned to Pagaya and Conis, "You guys should hide in the cabin."

The father daughter pair didn't need any more convincing, quickly dashing into the cabin. Naruto jumped onto to cabin's roof, standing in front of Nami's tangerine grove, a Phantom Kunai summoned into his right hand. Myukuru joined him, sword drawn.

"Guess it ain't a friendly coming to say hi," she said with a wry grin.

"When are we that lucky," Naruto replied before twisting his head back towards Usopp and Chopper, "Get ready guys. They're nearly here."

'Nearly here' turned out to be a moment later when a large purple bird fell out of the sky, its wings halting its decent with a mighty flap. Atop the giant avian stood a man with a thin pointed mustache, wielding a javelin.

"Looks like you guys couldn't just stay put, huh," he said as he regarded the four pirates that stood against him, "There were ten of you, right? Plus those two from the beach. Twelve total who have defy the will of God Enel."

"Those two aren't here," Naruto said, trying to remove any blame from their unwilling passengers, "We only took them as hostages but they jumped ship before we got picked up by that shrimp."

The bird riding man smirked, "Well that just added to your transgressions, kid. First, you end up assaulting representatives of God's Will, then you run from your punishment, some of you even ran from the altar. And lastly, you lied to me, Shura the Sky Rider, one of God Enel's four Priests. Such transgressions can't go unpunished, and I know just how to punish you. Let's go Fuza!"

He spurred his flying steed to motion. They dipped down before shooting up into the sky, looping around when they reached a great height. Then they sped down towards the Merry, Shura's javelin beginning to glow red.

Naruto reached out with his Haki, trying to divine where he intended to attack. His eyes widened when he saw the attack was not aimed at them, but at the cabin wall, right where Conis had huddled up to wait out the attack.

"Leaf's Protection," he roared as he affixed the defensive spirit to Merry's aft deck. The armored protector moved with surprising swiftness, thrusting its bō staff at the dive-bombing priest. Unfortunately, the priest was able to evade the strike, spinning away from the counter and moving back into the skies above the ship.

"He was aiming at Conis," he said, mostly to himself, but loud enough for Myukuru to hear him, "He knew she was there."

Myukuru grimaced as she traced Shura's path above them, "Observation Haki? That's not going to make things easy. No offense, but he's going to have more experience than you with it."

"Not like I'm not used to being the underdog," Naruto said, "Any ideas?"

"Making him lose focus is probably the best move we can make," Myukuru said, "But…."

"His flying's going be a problem," Naruto finished. He cast a glace back towards their sniper. "Usopp," he called down to him, "We're going to need you to snipe him. He's got Haki like I do!"

"Wait," Usopp said, his voice tight, "You mean he can sense things without seeing them?"

"It seems you lot are aware of Mantra," Shura called down to them from a distance, "I didn't know Blue Sea dwellers could use Mantra, let alone know of it, but it seems I have proof right before me. I wonder….."

He dived again at the ship, lance glowing red once more, "….Just how well your Mantra compares to mine!?"

Naruto braced, ready to intercept whatever move their enemy made. The trajectory of his dive was aimed at the center of the ship, but Naruto quickly sensed his true intent and dashed towards Chopper, who was hiding behind the mast. He could see it in his mind; Shura leaping off his bird, his lance aimed for the diminutive doctor. The angle he would come at, plus the placement of the mast made it so Leaf's Protection couldn't counter, so Naruto summoned Blazing Spiral as he ran, manifesting the spirit right as their enemy jumped off his bird.

But then Shura changed his move. Instead of trying to attack Chopper, he twisted his lance to as he landed on the deck and thrust it into Spiral's chest with great force. Naruto recoiled as the sensation tracked back to him, losing both his Haki and manifested spirit faltering.

"I thought as much," Shura said, his tone smug, "I must be the only other person with Mantra you've ever encountered. You committed to early in your response to my planned attack and gave me more than enough time to counter. A mistake, I'm sad to say, you won't get the chance to rectify."

He moved to attack Naruto, only to shift his move to deftly block Myukuru's incoming attack, the sound of ringing metal echoing across the ship.

"Unless you have Mantra too," Shura taunted, "Then that was a poor move."

Myukuru ground her teeth as the priest picked at her sore spot and unleashed a flurry of attacks against him. He perfectly blocked each blow, not giving an inch. He only moved when Naruto recovered and moved to join the long armed swordswoman.

Shura now began to moved away from the pair's attacks, dodging or blocking the oncoming flurry of sword strikes and flaming fists. He didn't seem bothered by the joint assault, his cocky smile never falling off his face.

Naruto could easily sense the priest's confidence. ' _He's better at predicting moves that I am,'_ Naruto's thoughts flew as he maintained his attacks. He tried to catch the priest of guard, but every moved was readily countered.

' _OK, I have to think. I need to focus to use the predictive part of my Haki, so we need to make him lose focus. And I can think of just the way to do it.'_

Naruto aimed a punch for Shura, but held back at the last moment, instead opening his palm and summoning Crimson Chain, aiming to wrap the weapon and pull it from Shura's grasp. The priest however foresaw the attack and deftly avoided the red ghostly chain. Naruto took his evasion in stride, using the chain to pick up a hammer left on the deck and pulled it back, bending the chain in an attempt to strike Shura in the back.

The priest sensed the attack and twisted out of the way, parrying Myukuru's latest attack. While Naruto and Myukuru continued to stalemate against Shura, Chopper scurried his way over to Usopp, who was hiding behind the bow side railing.

"Usopp," Chopper whispered panicky, "We've got to do something!"

"I know," the sniper replied in a terse tone, "But I think we'll only get one shot at him. He can sense stuff like Naruto can. I need to make my shot count!"

He drew back his slingshot, explosive pellet clutched between his fingers. His sharp eyes followed the dance of blows exchanged between his friends and the enemy. Sweat dripped down his brow as he held his attack, heart beating hard in his chest. Thoughts of failure began to creep into mind; his shot missing as the priest predicts it coming. Or worse, he knows where its going to hit and maneuvers Naruto or Myukuru into the line of fire.

He shook his head to dispel those thoughts. What sort of man would he be if he didn't contribute to defending their ship, their home?

With that thought giving him focus, Usopp lined up his shot, and fired.

"Certain Kill, Exploding Star!"

Usopp's shot flew across the deck right as Shura finished parrying a strike from Myukuru. The priest noticed the attack a second to late to mount a proper defense and was consumed by the explosive projectile.

"You did it Usopp," Chopper cheered as Usopp gaped at the smoke cloud, surprised that his attack had actually landed.

"He's not done yet, guys," Naruto stated as he charged at the smoke cloud. He could fell the priest's shock at being attacked and the pain the explosion caused. Sadly, it didn't seem like Usopp's attack had done any major damage, but it give him the opening he needed.

Once he was in the right range, he ignited his right fist and summoned Blazing Spiral on the opposite side of the smoke blinded priest.

"Maelstrom Crash!"

Naruto and Spiral drove their punches into the lingering smoke, intent on trapping their foe between the pair of ghostly flame enclosed fists. Two seconds before the attacks would hit, Naruto sensed movement from within the smoke. The next second, Shura shot out off the smoke, using his lance to vault over the ship's railing. Naruto tried to pivot, aiming to intercept him and deliver a blow, but he felt something wrap around his arm, pulling him off balance.

He flared his power, spectral flames racing up his arm. Whatever had wrapped around his arm was broken by the spinning yellow flames, but they had slowed him enough for Shura to escape overboard. His bird, who had been circling the ship, had easily caught him and now flapped high above them.

The airborne priest panted atop his bird, "Got a little too focused on those two. Wasn't expecting that cowardly man to actually take a shot at me."

A cruel grin made its way to Shura's mouth, "Looks like we're going to have to do things a little less personal. Let's go, Fuza!"

He spurred on his bird and began to dive at the Merry. Back on the ship, Naruto began to read the priest with his Haki.

"Guys, I'm gonna get a read on him," he said, "He's got at least one trick of his sleeve. I couldn't see what is was, but he tied something to my arm to throw me off balance. If I can see what he's planning to do, I'll let you know."

"We've got to hit him fast," Myukuru advised, "Even if he can sense us attacking, if we overwhelm him, he can't react to all of our attacks."

Naruto expected Shura to dive low and thrust with his javelin, to use hit and run tactics to his advantage. So when Naruto sensed that he would order his steed out of the dive too far above them to attack, he faltered for a moment while the priest followed through with his intent.

His lapse in focus gave Shura the opportunity to tap his bird, the signal to attack. The giant bird opened its beak and a gout of fire streamed out. The flame spitting bird continued on its course, a course that allowed the flames to reach the Merry's mast. In an instant the wooden mast and cloth sails caught fire.

"Ahhh," Chopper screamed in panic, "He set the mast on fire!"

"And he coming back around," Usopp screamed in reply as Shura banked above them for another round of raining fire.

"I'll deal with him," Naruto ordered, "Find some way to extinguish the mast!"

As Naruto moved to the bow, Myukuru on his heels, Chopper and Usopp looked to the blazing mast, eyes wide in terror as the flames began to grow in intensity.

"How are supposed to deal with this," Usopp cried is despair.

Chopper didn't have any ideas either, until one of the sky sharks splashed down in the lake, driven up by the commotion.

"I've got an idea," Chopper said shifting into his Heavy Point and seizing the mast right about the metal bands that held in together. Using his great strength, Chopper wrenched the mast free of its metal plate reinforcements and tossed it into the cloudy lake.

"The flames are going out," Usopp cheered as he watched the mast settle in the lake, burned but not to the point of of being unusable, "Good thinking, Chopper!"

"Complimenting me isn't going to make me happy, you bastard," Chopper said in a sing song voice as he shifted back into Brain Point.

"Ahgah," Naruto's anguished voice sounded from the bow and Usopp and Chopper turned to see Naruto hunched over, while Leaf's Protection stood as tall as the mast had. The source of Naruto's pain was obvious, as Shura had commanded his bird to fire again and Naruto had used his protective spirit to block the flames.

"Crap," Usopp muttered, "Naruto feels whatever happens to that spirit right?"

"Yeah," Chopper responded, "He passed out from the pain when we were fleeing the Marines in Alabasta."

"Ahhh," Usopp groaned as he cradled his head in frustration, "Just how are we supposed to deal with someone who can fly and predict all our moves!"

Chopper didn't have an answer, but then something caught his eye. The whistle Gan Fall had given them lay on the deck. Chopper picked it up, remembering that Nami and affixed it to the mast after they had gotten it.

"The Knight of the Sky," Chopper said, "We can call him! He can fight this guy in the air!"

"Good idea," Usopp said, "But we don't know how long it'll take for him to get her. We've got to stall until he shows. Pick up some of the building supplies after you call him."

Unaware of the plan being hatched, Myukuru could only watch as Naruto fell to a knee after he blocked another torrent of flame.

"Damn it," he cursed as he watch the Sky Rider flew above them, preparing for another strafing move, "He's too fast for Leaf's Protection to hit with its Bō, and between his Haki and the height he's flying at, nothing else can hit him. I only had it for a day, but man I miss being able to fly."

"Story for later, Whiskers," Myukuru said, "There's got to be something we can do. I don't want to be the one who has to explain why the ship's toast to everyone."

Naruto grunted and winced as he righted himself. He flexed his arms, noting how they felt sluggish.

"I don't think I can block too many more of his dragon breath," he said, "Even without the pain, my arms are starting to feel off. If I keep it up, I won't be able to fight. Crap, here he comes."

Shura dived, ready to rain down fire upon them once again. He drew near and was about to signal to Fuza to fire, when his Mantra picked up an attack from below. He urged Fuza to dodge as the attacked was announced by twined voices.

"Certain Kill, Uso-Cho Potpourri Launcher!"

The priest and his bird easy avoided the sudden shot of wooded planks and turned his eyes to see who had attacked him. Naruto and Myukuru likewise turned their attention to see Chopper and Usopp joined their abilities together.

"Guess that's your Horn Point, eh Chopper," Naruto commented upon seeing Chopper in a state he'd neither seen or heard anyone describe. Chopper stood much like his Walk Point, but with human looking hands on his front legs and sported a massive set of pointed antlers. Between them was a giant rubber band and behind the pair was a pile of building supplies and other items.

"Yep," Chopper said, "We've only three minuets before my Rumble Ball wears off. I just hope it'll be enough."

"Enough for what," Myukuru asked, her eyes tracking Shura as he circled above.

Usopp didn't respond, instead simply holding up the whistle. It didn't take long for either Naruto or Myukuru to guess what they had done.

"Keep firing guys," Naruto said, dismissing Leaf's Protection, "Keep him from getting close."

He moved to draw a kunai, but stopped when he spotted something in Usopp's ammo pile, a spiral shaped shell.

' _That's one of those Beret guy's Breath Dial,'_ Naruto thought as Usopp fired off another salvo. A quick check with his Haki told him Shura had dodged the attack, and seemed to be trying to find the limit of Usopp and Chopper's range. ' _This guy can keep reading our moves because we have to commit to them. But what if I try to attack without knowing what'll happen?'_

He picked up the Dial, but refrained from using his powers on it. He needed to be as blank as possible if his gamble was going to work. He eyes to tree line above them.

"Usopp, can you try to force him over to where those branches are," he asked the sniper, pointing over to a section of the forest where the branches hung lower.

"No harm in trying," Usopp responded and he and Chopper began to fire off attack after attack to drive Shura where Naruto wanted.

"What's the plan," Myukuru asked as Naruto limbered up, eyeing the Dial clutched in his left hand.

"Don't really know," Naruto responded, holding up the Dial, "But his Haki can't predict something even I don't know's gonna happen, right?"

Myukuru's eyes widened, "Wait, you're going to…."

"Yep," Naruto replied, extending his hand, "Crimson Chain!"

The spectral chain shot out his hand and Naruto pushed it as far as he could until he had enough length to wrap it around one of the branches. With the chain secure, he pulled himself up, eyes never leaving the approaching priest.

"What's this," the bird riding priest said as he flew closer, lance beginning to glow red, "Run out of junk to fire at me and decide to just bite the bullet and face death head on?"

"Nah," Naruto said dismissively, "I just needed to closer to try this!"

He thrust the Breath Dial outward, which drew a laugh from Shura. "That's a Breath Dial," the priest said, a cruel grin on his face as he leveled his lance for a thrust, "Of course a Blue Sea dweller like you would misunderstand Dial Power."

"Who says I'm trying to use it like a normal person would," Naruto said, his left hand beginning to glow with a yellow aura. Shura's eyes widened and Naruto wasn't sure if it was because he could see what Naruto had planned, or if it was the opposite and he couldn't see anything, but Naruto didn't hesitate and pushed upon the Breath Dial's spirit, willing it to manifest.

An instant later, a powerful gale of blueish green tinted wind emanated from the shell, catching both Shura and Naruto off guard. The sudden tempest knocked both off them about. Naruto tried to gain control of the winds, but found no way to rein them in, outside of stopping them all together. Worse still was that maintaining both Crimson Chain and the Dial borne storm was pushing him towards his limit.

The only good was the sphere of chaotic wind had caught Shura and his bird, the pair were helplessly trapped in the buffeting gale. Naruto needed to keep them there as long as possible, either to give Gan Fall the time to reach them or hopefully, so the concussive winds could deal with Shura for them.

The sound of cracking wood drew Naruto's attention up, his eyes widening as the branch he had wrapped Crimson Chain began to splinter under the powerful winds. A moment later, the wood completely gave way. The only thing keeping Naruto from falling was the wind sphere, which appeared to only slow his descent.

Naruto tried to lash his chain to another branch, further away from the ghostly gale, but when he began to extend it, the wind began to falter. He strained for a moment to maintain both, but a sudden rush of fatigue struck him and both powers disappeared. And Naruto fell.

As he fell, he saw Shura and his bird recover from their battering and dive at him. He didn't need his Haki to read the murder in the priest's eyes and he drew a kunai. He wasn't going to go down without a fight.

A shadow crossed his vision from above them, another flying figure racing down. Naruto didn't know if his smile gave it away, or if Shura sensed the Sky Knight behind him, but he twisted as Gan Fall fell upon him, their lances sparking as the clashed.

Pierre, Gan Fall's bird, flew under the now dueling jousters and caught Naruto before he fell any further.

"Good bird," Naruto said, a little winded, "You and your boss have good timing."

Pierre squawked as he flew back to his master. Naruto saw the pair of bird riders thrust atop the fire breathing bird, their lances bouncing of each other. Gan Fall didn't pull out of his lunge, instead taking another step and brought his left hand forwards, palm out.

"Impact," the old knight said, and an unseen force knocked Shura off his bird. Fuza noticed his master had been knocked off and began to buck, trying to force Gan Fall off. The Knight hadn't planned on staying in any event and deftly jumped off, Pierre easily catching him.

"It seems you people truly aren't the usual sort from the Blue Sea," he said to Naruto, "Word of what transpired on Angel Beach has already spread, though you can inform me of your version of events once I finish off Shura."

He flew low, eyes never leaving the now recovered Sky Rider as he began to bear down at them. Naruto didn't need him to order him off and he jumped back onto Merry's deck.

"Don't do anything like that again," Myukuru said before he could even steady his feet, pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"Can't really promise that," Naruto said truthfully as he wrapped his arms around her, "But now you've got one free pass to do something as stupid as that."

"Great," she sighed dramatically as they separated, "I've got a daredevil for a boyfriend."

"Whoa," Usopp and Chopper shouted in unison as the watched Gan Fall and Shura fly around each other, "Go Knight of the Sky!"

Naruto watched the battle for a moment, but then turned his attention to the Breath Dial he still held.

' _Why couldn't I control the wind? Is it just how this spirit works or is it because I didn't try to understand it first?'_

With Gan Fall appearing to be a match for Shura, Naruto began to draw into himself the Dial's spirit. In an instant, Naruto became aware of why he couldn't control the wind.

' _Conis said the dials were made from shellfish. I get it. When I pushed the spirit out, it wasn't just the wind I was calling. It was the leftover instincts from when it was part of a living creature.'_

Naruto was about to end his connection to the Dial when he felt something he didn't expect to feel ever again. The Dials spirit had begun to mix into his own, and the sensation was eerily familiar to what he felt when he drew in and mixed Natural Energy into his chakra to enter Sage Mode. For a moment he let the spirit, equal parts animal and elemental energy mix with his own, only to stop when Usopp shouted something.

He wrenched his attention back to the outside world to see what had been an equal duel between the two bird riding men had tilted heavily in their foe's favor.

"What happened," Naruto asked, "I wasn't focusing on the fight."

"Gan Fall just started to slow down," Chopper said tearfully, "He's taken a few glancing blows and each one looked worse than the one before it."

Naruto recalled when happened when he tried to use Usopp's attack to cover his own and cursed.

"He's using some sort of power or Dial or something. He was able to pull me off balance before and it felt like a string had wrapped around my arm."

Naruto watched as Gan Fall and Pierre continued to slow, the Knight taking more and more near misses and returning attacks less and less.

' _Damn it,'_ Naruto thought, ' _We called him into this mess and now it might kill him. Come on, Uzumaki, think of something!'_

That something was still held in his left hand. He regarded the Dial, his eyes hardening. He had to do it. He didn't know just what he was about to do, but deep down, he knew it was a chance he had to take. He also knew, however strange it may sound, that it was something that would help him fight the airborne priest.

He pulled on the Dial's spirit, letting it flow into his own spirit. As it did he became aware of just what was happening. For Sage Mode, it was the mixing of Natural Energy with his Mental and Physical Energies, to make a more powerful chakra. This was taking another spirit and melding it with his own, melding it with Blazing Spiral.

Naruto let go of the Dial when he could no longer draw in it's spirit. Whether it was because he had somehow drained the shell of its available energy, or if he had reached some sort of limit, but those were questions for another time. He opened his eyes and shot into the air, the sudden motion catching the others by surprise, a surprise that only deepened as they saw how Naruto was nearing the aerial combatants.

Shura was too focused on delivering the final blow to a nearly immobile Gan Fall to sense what was about to happen to him.

"Rasengan!"

A sphere of blue green wind crashed into him from the side, easily knocking him off his bird. Fuza was quick to adjust course and caught his rider who, coughing, pulled himself to his knees.

"Wha..." he said stunned, a sentiment shared by all the witnesses to this battle, as he was by Naruto standing on a sphere of blue green wind with each foot, an aura of the same color surrounding his soles. Around his left hand, a third orb of colored wind floated passively, bobbing as if it was in water. A fourth sphere resting in Naruto's glowing right hand, spinning slightly faster than it unoccupied bother.

Naruto leveled a glare at Shura, his eyes the same color as the spheres of wind.

"Looks like I didn't spin this fast enough," he said moving his right hand a little, "Let's see how fast I got to get this to take you down."

* * *

 **And Cut! So, looks like Naruto found a power up. But will it be enough to best Shura? And what have the rest of the crew been up to within Upper Yard's dense forest? You'll have to tune in next time to find out.**

 **So if you haven't, drop a follow or favorite this story and leave a review if you're so inclined.**

 **Till next time.**

 **Also, I saw Stampede. It was great. Would recommend.**


	55. Running on the Wind

**Hello, hello. Chapter 54 hot off the presses. Time for Naruto to debut his new power. As always, thanks to everyone who left a review, and followed and favorited since last time. But enough of my prattle, on to the chapter! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece

* * *

Chapter 54: Running on the Wind

Naruto didn't wait for Shura to respond and jumped forward. The orbs of wind followed after his feet, catching him before gravity could assert its dominance. It was a nostalgic sensation to Naruto. He couldn't help but be reminded of flying through the trees and while this new application of his powers didn't give him the smooth flight Six Paths Sage Mode had, but he couldn't help but feel this was a better fit for a ninja of the Hidden Leaf.

"You think you can best me in the air," Shura roared, obliviously not impressed by Naruto's newfound mobility, "The sky is my domain and you Blue Sea dweller don't belong!"

He urged his bird froward and gripped his lance tight, causing it to begin to glow red. Naruto could easily feel the priest's frustration and anger and couldn't keep the grin from his face.

' _Let's see how well you_ _deal with this,'_ Naruto thought willing the last orb into his left hand, an aura matching the one that surrounded his other hand and feet forming around the extended extremity. The moment the conjured sphere of wind touched his hand its lazy spinning grew more intense. He held it as the distance between the two combatants closed.

Shura thrust his lance, the tip glowing red hot. He grinned when Naruto jumped upward to avoid the strike, and thrust his left hand at Naruto. He triggered the Dial hidden under his jacket's sleeve, an invisible thread of String Cloud shooting out. The unseen string silently shot up at the airborne pirate, intent on limiting his mobility. Shura couldn't hold back his grin when the fine but tough string wrapped around his enemies arm.

He pulled hard with his left and thrust with his right, aiming for Naruto's center. Naruto brought up a knee to block the lance, an action that elicited a grin from the Sky Rider. That grin faded when a blue green blur shot up and affixed itself to Naruto's knee. The heated lance struck the spinning orb, blocking its attack.

"I think," Naruto said tauntingly, "That you committed to early to an attack and left yourself open. Homing Rasengan!"

The attack didn't come from the spheres he held but from below; the fourth orb of wind left behind after the jump rocketed upwards and crashed into Shura's lance. The sudden attack from below ripped the weapon from its master's hand, sending it flying into the air.

Naruto dropped down, landing on Fuza in a crouched position, his right arm pulled back.

"Rasengan," Naruto shouted, snapping his arm forward while he stepped closer to Shura. The orb of rapidly spinning wind slammed into the Priest, the howling gale drowning out his pained grunt as the attack knocked him off his feet.

Shura was sent flying into the treeline, the sound of snapping wood following him as he disappeared into the foliage. Naruto reared back, ready to slam the tempest he held into the bird, but paused when his Haki picked up the bird's emotions.

He jumped off the frightened fire breathing bird, landing on two of his wind orbs as it flapped its wings in an effort to flee. Naruto watched as it flew above the treeline, vanishing into the late afternoon sky before he let down his guard.

"Guess that's it," Naruto sighed, "At least the bird knew when the fight was over." He turned his attention inward for a moment and frowned.

' _It's only been about two minuets,'_ he thought, trying to calculate the amount of time that had passed since he entered this state, ' _I don't think I've got a lot of time left, so I should head back down._ _But first…._ _'_

He jumped over towards Gan Fall, who still was trapped in whatever Shura had used to immobilize him and his bird. Naruto glanced at his right arm, where the Sky Rider had wrapped presumably the same substance around him twice before. The first time he'd use Blazing Spiral to free himself, an act which seemed to have completely removed whatever it was. This time, however, the brute force of his Rasengan had only broken what his eyes and hand now found to be some sort of thread.

"Hang on, Gramps," Naruto said, spinning the wind in his hand faster, "I'll cut you loose."

"'Gramps'," Gan Fall repeated with an amused huff, "I can still teach you a thing or two, but it would seem in this situation, you're better equipped than I."

"Any idea what this stuff is," Naruto asked as he focused on the wind orb. He knew he could increase its speed, but he wondered if he could alter the shape. After a moment of visualization, the orb began to distort, elongating into more of a cone shape.

Naruto smiled as he swiped the Drill Rasengan around Gan Fall. He felt resistance from the binding threads, but the grinding tempest tore them apart after a few moment of applied pressure.

"I think they are a variant of Island Cloud," Gan Fall said, his voice increasing in volume to be heard over the sound of Naruto's work, "Shura must have had Dials launch these threads will flying around, making a net to trap us in."

"Man, these Dials sure are pretty useful," Naruto commented as he passed over Gan Fall's head. The threads that were there seemed to be critical for maintain the bind that the Sky Knight and his steed were held in as once Naruto had cut those, Pierre began to sink. The pink bird struggled for a moment and with a triumphant cry broke free, his wings flapping proudly.

Naruto hopped back from the freed pair, a proud smile on his face. That smile faltered as the wind under hid feet abruptly vanished.

"Shit," Naruto cursed as he began to fall. He was about to summon Crimson Chain to stop his descent when Gan Fall swooped under him, Naruto landing on Pierre's back.

"Ha, thanks for the save," Naruto said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, "Guess I should have kept better track of my powers. Looks like Spirit Sage Mode doesn't last long."

"It is of no concern," Gan Fall said as the flew back down towards the Merry, "You called for my aid and I will carry out that duty until such aid is no longer required. Also, I owe you a debt of gratitude for saving me. I hold no illusions that Shura would have dealt me a grievous injury had you not interrupted him."

"I wasn't just gonna sit around and let you get stabbed by that guy," Naruto counted, "But maybe you could fill us in about what's going on here. It's been one big thing after another and we're still kinda in the dark. Something tells me you know more about what's going on around here than Conis and Pagaya do."

"Ah yes," Gan Fall said as he brought Pierre in to land on Merry's bow, seeing not only the other pirates but the two Skypiean natives, "I had heard that you 'kidnapped' two civilians. I'm glad that it seems more like that you recused them."

"Yeah, that Enel guy fired off some lightning attack," Naruto said, as he jumped off the bird, "Would have blasted them if Matatabi didn't counter it."

Any further conversion between the two were interrupted when Chopper and Usopp rushed towards them, the pair alternating between singing their praises and asking Naruto about his newest power. Naruto noticed Myukuru was hanging back, and he didn't need Haki to know what she was feeling.

She held up two fingers, indicating that he owed her two free passes to do something stupid. Then she smiled, glad that everything worked out. Behind her was Conis and Pagaya, both who looked forward in a sort of daze.

For a moment, Naruto thought they were staring at him, but then he realized they were looking over his shoulder at Gan Fall. Curiosity got the better of him and Naruto accessed his Haki. He felt a deep reverence radiate from the father/daughter pair mixed with a sense of longing. Unable to help himself, Naruto turned his attention to Gan Fall. Amusement and a humble acceptance of the praise heaped on him from Usopp and Chopper bloomed from the Knight but under that was a deep regret, one Naruto felt was born from a great failure.

Then a new sensation began to burn from deep within the knight. A heated resolved infused his being, a fire that Naruto sensed had for too long been cooled. Naruto could feel it resonating within himself, a drive to accomplish something, to fight to rectify something. Naruto knew Gan Fall wasn't just going to fulfill his obligation to the whistle's call and fly off. Whatever conflict they had kicked off back at Angel Beach wasn't the start of things, but only the newest action in a long standing issue.

And if things were going to get more heated, than Naruto knew they had one thing they had to do before things became too dangerous.

"Gan Fall," Naruto said in a resolute tone, "There's a lot going on. More than just us causing trouble, I mean."

Gan Fall nodded sadly, "Many things hide under the peaceful facade of Angel Island. I should start at the beginning…."

"Wait," Naruto interrupted, drawing a confused looked from everybody else, "There's something more important we have to take care of first. You got a safe place where Enel can't find?"

"Yes, I do," Gan Fall said, not understanding this line of questioning, "But what does that have to do with the current situation?"

"It means you can get Conis and Pagaya out of the line of fire," Naruto said plainly, "If I had thought about, we should have called you earlier. They didn't do anything wrong and keeping them here with us is just making them a target."

"You would have called me just to spirit them to safety," Gan Fall said amazed, "Even in the face of dangerous opposition?"

"I would have if I thought about it," Naruto said with a shrug, "I don't think Luffy'd have minded. He's ready to fight god to get him to forgive them."

"Would have got no complaint from me," Myukuru piped in, "Usopp, Doc, you guys?"

Usopp stuttered for a moment as the focus shifted to him and Chopper, before coughing, "O-of course! How could I, Captain Usopp, let two innocent people suffer for our transgressions!"

"That goes double for me too," Chopper shouted.

"You people," Gan Fall said, his eyes wide.

"Wait," Conis said, tears brimming in her eyes, "You can't…. If you're fighting Enel, you can't…."

Gan Fall strode over to the young woman and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I understand what you are trying to say," he said in a calming tone, "But these are people who follow their own path. And they have decided that such a path is one they would have you avoid. And it is my duty to assist them. My honor as the Knight of the Sky will not allow me to renege on my duty."

He turned back to the assembled pirates, "And that duty is not only to you who called me, but to those I have failed six years ago. When I return, I will tell you all I know and aid you. I feel the time has come to fix my failings."

He walked over to Pierre and ran a hand over his feathers, his face pensive, "You lot remind me of a crew of Blue Sea pirates I met twenty years ago, and thinking of those days makes me feel ashamed of the man I have let myself become."

His words sparked something in Conis and Pagaya, both looking far more relieved than they had been.

"We don't have the time to dither," Gan Fall said, "It would be safer to move while the sun is still out."

"One moment, please," Pagaya said, approaching the group of pirates, "Do you think it would be possible for me to take your Waiver. I'm quite curious to see how its design is different from today's models and fixing it is the least I can do to repay you for this. Ah, assuming we can take it with us?"

Gan Fall traded a look with Pierre, who nodded, "I believe we can carry it with us."

"Well, Nami wouldn't say no to getting it working for free," Naruto said with a chuckle.

"And if we all die fighting god, put it to good use for us, OK," Myukuru said cheekily.

"Y-yes, of course," Pagaya said, a little put out by Myukuru's gallows humor.

"Please don't do anything too reckless," Conis begged them, her eyes still watery, "I don't want to see anybody hurt."

"We'll do our best," Naruto said in an upbeat tone, hoping to cheer her up, "We didn't have that much trouble with that Shura guy, and with all of us together, I'm sure we won't have that much trouble."

His words didn't completely soothe her worry but she shook her head sadly and joined her father atop Pierre. At Gan Fall's order, the pink bird took off, three on his back and the broken Waiver clutched in his talons. Naruto and the others watched as the flew into the horizon.

Once they were no longer visible, Naruto sighed.

"Well, we better get to patching up Merry. Usopp, give me hand in reeling in the mast."

* * *

"Well, this is interesting," Robin said as she crouched down near a massive tree root, inspecting the ruined stonework under it.

"It's a well," Zoro pointed out, gaining an angry glare from Sanji, which he promptly ignored, "How significant can it be?"

The forest expedition ventured as far into the forest as the could before encountering a cloudy river. A river that was too wide and deep to cross, even before factoring the Sky Sharks that swam in it. They had paused to consider their options. While Robin took the time to investigate the ruins by one of the massive trees, Matatabi and Nami had ascended into the tree to get a better view of the land, to see if there was any way to cross the river. Luffy followed them, but more for his own personal enjoyment.

"I've never seen anything like this," Robin said, "Sometimes an ancient civilization falls and nature reclaims the territory, but not like this. New trees and plants growing from the cracks and things like that. As far as I can tell, this tree just grew over the well. There's almost no separation between nature and civilization. Even if hundreds of years has passed, there's no way whatever civilization built these structures wouldn't have built in way to avoid tree growth from encroaching on what they made."

"Robin is so smart," Sanji gushed, "I would have never thought about something like that."

"You think," Zoro said with a smile, causing Sanji to snap over to him angrily.

"You say something, Moss Head?"

Above them, Matatabi sighed. "At least they are in good spirits."

Beside her Nami stiffened as she scanned the horizon with a pair of binoculars, drawing her attention.

"Nami," Matatabi said, a touch of worry in her voice, "Is there something out there?"

Matatabi trained her eyes in the direction Nami had been looking, away from the river they could not ford. She could not see anything that indicated an enemy.

"Yeah, maybe," Nami said, her voice reflecting her disbelief over what she saw. She handed over the binoculars, "Take a look."

Matatabi took the binoculars and looked in the direction Nami indicated. Through the thick green foliage she could make out the white that was the sea that surrounded the island. Then she saw it. A structure of stone brickwork, two stories at the most. Its shape was familiar.

"Do you see it," Nami asked.

"Yes I do," Matatabi responded, "But it cannot be, can it?"

"Only one way to find out," Nami replied before turning her head down towards the others, "We found something. We need to head for the coast."

"The coast," Zoro repeated, "What'd ya see there?"

"It is a bit outlandish to say," Matatabi said, "And I feel that we should see it up close before jumping to conclusions."

"Just come on," Nami all but ordered them, pointing towards the coast, "Luffy, we're going this way!"

Luffy didn't answer. Nami twisted around and saw no sign of their captain. She groaned in frustration, hands pulling at her hair.

"Aghh, why can't he stay put," Nami complained.

"He was the most excited to see Sky Island," Matatabi said, "We should have made more of a point to watch him, given what happened back in Nanohana."

"Sanji," Nami called down to the cook, "Go and wrangle Luffy. Probably best to head back to the ship when you find him."

"Anything you say, Nami," Sanji said with a salute, "One hogtied captain coming up."

Sanji jumped into the trees to begin his search will the rest of the party began to make their way to the coast. A short and uneventful time later, they broke though the tree line and stood blinking in the unblocked light. On the uneven shore, stood a lone building. It was made of stone, though roots and vines from the forest had snaked out to cover a good portion of it. Even a tree had begun to grow on it, though that was a more recent development.

"Looks familiar, doesn't it," Nami said as the approached it. Zoro and Robin spent a moment looking at it before both realized that had seen something similar.

"Wait a minute," Zoro said, "Wasn't that back on the ground?"

"No," Robin said, "Its other half was. Which means this island used to be on the sea. Used to be Jaya."

"I had wondered," Nami said, running a hand over the worn stonework, "Why Cricket's house had two stories but no stairs inside. And why something like that was build on a cliff. But it wasn't build on a cliff, not originally."

"Which means that for years," Matatabi said in a somber tone, "That Cricket has been searching in the wrong direction for Noland's City of Gold. It did not sink into the sea. It was blasted into the sky."

Nami couldn't contain her excitement, "I can't believe the Sky Island we tried so hard to get to is one with the City of Gold on it! This must be a sign of good karma!"

Robin looked up at the unobstructed sky, frowning.

"I don't know how being this high up will affect sunset," she said "But it can't be too long before it get dark. I think we should go back to the ship before we lose the light to see our path. Who knows what sort of predators would love to attack us as we stumble about in the dark."

"Y-yeah, that'd be the best option," Nami said, the wind taken out of her sails, "We regroup and come up with a plan. Hopefully Sanji found Luffy and they're already on their way back."

* * *

Hidden amongst the clouds, a village of Shandia sat. Totem poles lined the streets, lighting the paths was flames burned atop them. Inside one of the tipi sat a number of young people. Siting like the leader of this group was the man who had attacked the Straw Hats earlier in the day. His masked removed, his sat with a stern face, a tattoo inked around his left eye. His red hair was pulled back and he held his bazooka as he made sure it was in working order.

"There have been some interesting things happening today," one of Shandians said, "Those Blue Sea folk caused a ruckus on Angel Beach."

"I heard one of them managed to block one of Enel's attacks," another said, "And that Gan Fall was seen heading for Upper Yard."

"Unless he's going to lay down his life," the red haired leader, Wiper, said, "Then what that old man does doesn't matter. Ex-God or God, it doesn't matter, both are our enemies. We live by the principle set down by Calgara the Great. 'Turn on the Light of Shandora'. Anything that stands in the way of that is our enemy."

"It's been six years since Enel took power," the lone woman in the group, Laki, spoke up, "Since then, there has been no one that stood against him. But these Blue Sea dwellers have. If that rumor is to be believed, that one of them could defend against his attacks…."

"I know what you're going to suggest, Laki," Wiper interrupted, "That we ally ourselves to these pirates. They don't know the value of Vearth and can't understand our position. No, we have no need to strike an alliance. But we'll let them fight Enel's forces. Maybe this is the sign we've been waiting for. The true god may have finally answered our prayers, so be ready to head out. Today may be the day we reclaim what our ancestors had stolen from them."

* * *

 **And Cut! Shura is going, going, gone! Spirit Sage Mode Naruto knocks it out of the park! Yes, Sage Mode returns, in a fashion, and boy do I have some plans. Also, looks like a treasure hunt is about to start, but let's hope the Shandians don't rain on the parade.**

 **As always, leave a review if you feel so inclined, maybe let me know what you think about Spirit Sage Mode and drop a favorite or follow so you'll know when the next one drops.**

 **Til next time.**


End file.
